Loyalties and Where They Lie
by Lyre-19
Summary: Raz is staying at Whispering Rock until his family gets over the flu. things are fine until Sasha begins to feel ill. He feels something terrible is about to happen and it'll end in a war between psychics and gypsies.RazLili SashaMilla Slight AU? CH38 UP!
1. A Quiet day in Whispering Rock

Hey! Lady Lyre here! I played a demo of Psychonauts the year it came out and my brother and I fell in love with it. Unfortunately, I didn't get around to buying it until a month ago. I FINALLY found a copy of it at an EB Games in the mall while Christmas shopping. I didn't care if it was used, in fact, it was kinda a plus for me, it was cheaper that way, and so I got it for my brother knowing that he didn't care weather or not it was used either.

I beat the game I think on new years eve, and loved it! I looked up fics here on and was surprised how few there were! I would like to thank HotCrossPigeon, the author of Encroaching Darkness, for inspiring me and giving me the courage to write a Psychonauts fic of my very own! Power to ya, mate!

I also want to give a shout out to Digitaldreamer and Atrophy-Conception. You two are awesome writers!

Now, on with the show!

DISCLAIMER: bursts into hysterical sobbing and whips out hankie IT'S TRUE! blows nose I...I...I DON'T OWN PSYCHONAUTS! dabs eyes and sniffs wrings out hankie whew! I'm glad I got that off my chest!

Okay, I'm good. You ready now? Okay!

CHAPTER 1

It was a quiet day at Whispering Rock Summer Camp. Summer was turning quickly to Autumn and already it was cold enough that the children had to wear their coats. The leaves were already changing on the trees and falling to the grass, where Ranger Cruller was hard at work raking them up.

Aside from the fact that it seemed to be getting cold early this year, I must point out that it was a QUIET day at Whispering Rock. This was very peculiar indeed, seeing as Whispering Rock Summer Camp was a) a summer camp; which meant that children were usually running around screaming, laughing, and kicking a ball around and b) it was a summer camp for psychics; which meant that the children were usually running around screaming because there was fire on their persona, laughing at whoever was unfortunate enough to have been set on fire, or levitating a ball around.

But, as I said, today, everything was quiet. Campers didn't sport their usual happy faces as they silently trudged about the camp in their winter clothes. They would occasionally give a sad smile to their friends or the camp councillors, but otherwise, depression hung thick in the air. They weren't in the mood for playing or pranks or laughter and relaxation. Not today.

Sasha Nein, the pale skinned, dark haired, level headed, suit-and-sunglasses-wearing perfectionist was one of said camp counselors. He always held a cool visage and rarely let much emotion show, but today, to the trained eyes of the campers who had been around him and knew him well, there was a slight slump to his shoulders and a heaviness in his step. However much he hated to admit it, he was sad to see this day come.

His partner, Agent Milla Vodello was known as the cheerful, optimistic, motherly camp counselor who dressed in bright colors, loved to party, and spoke with a Brazilian accent. However, it was also a well known fact that she was also deeply emotional.

She wasn't quite her peppy self this day. There was a slight slump to her shoulders, her head was lowered slightly, and she had a sad look in her eyes. She could do little to hide her obvious depression, but even so, she flashed her sweet but today slightly sad smile and greeted the campers with her usual "Hello, darling."

This day was hard on everyone, but being as emotional as she was, it seemed to be hardest on Milla. Several students had pushed their own gloom away and approached her, doing their best to cheer her up. Everyone loved the spunky Brazilian woman and hated seeing her sad.

Coach Morceau 'Morry' Oleander was behaving strangely as well. He was having difficulty maintaining his usual scowl and an expression of sadness would show through. He peeked into the open doorway of the boys cabin. Coach Oleander gazed fondly at the boys as they moved about their cabin somberly. He found himself getting glassy eyed and smiling slightly. He abruptly shook his head and set his scowl back into place. He straightened up and marched stiffly into the room. He cleared his throat.

"Come on, you slow pokes! Move it! One, two! One, two, move those feet! Double time, soldiers! To the mess hall with you!" He growled, though with much less vigor than usual for the short, boisterous veteran psychonaut. The boys none the less picked up their pace and filed out the door one after another, casting sad glances at one another.

Dogan toddled out the door with a heavy heart, racing to catch up to the others who had joined up with the girls and were headed toward the bridge. He toddled up to Lili and whispered something to her which the other campers seemed to have heard as well. In response, they all stopped and turned around and waited fixedly for the last boy to exit the cabin.

Finally he trudged to the door, hat in hand, with an expression on his face that made one think he would never be happy again. He walked past Coach Oleander without even looking at him.

Oleander's expression softened and he laid his hand on the top of the boys head. The boy stopped and turned to look at him. The sadness that shone in the boy's normally sparkling, joyful, lively, innocent green eyes was enough to break Morrys heart right then and there. He blinked back tears and ruffled the boy's hair with an affectionate smile. The boy barely attempted to smile back before his head hung again.

"I told you it was bad." Dogan piped meekly.

"Oh, my god..." Elka said sadly, feeling bad for the boy.

"Poor Raz..." Milka said softly.

"He looks so...sad." Kitty said.

"I feel so sorry for him." Franke said.

"I've never seen our hombre like this before." JT remarked.

"Neither have I." Chops agreed.

"Seriously though...He looks like he might be sick to me." Bobby said, also concerned for the other cadet, though he would never admit it.

"Y-yeah. That might be it." Benny stammered.

"Yeah, he doesn't look like he's feeling too good." Nils said.

"What do you think, Mikhail?" Maloof asked.

"Think tiny boss may be right. Gypsy friend looks...beneath weather." Mikhail responded.

"Yeah, he is kinda pale." Elton said.

"I thought the same thing." Dogan agreed.

"Affirmative. Earth boy Razputin is displaying symptoms of the presence of harmful bacterial and or viral organisms within his body." Chloe agreed.

"Yeah. Seeing him like this reminds me of this thing that happened at school once. My friend's friend's girlfriend's brother's friend's cousin was sitting next to me when it happened, so if you don't believe me, you can ask him. I'll give you his number. But anyway, there was this time when this kid at school came in one day looking really pale and stuff and he was like swerving all over the place during my first period class. It was my math class and I hate math especially since the teacher Mrs. Hartman is really mean and scary..." Vernon droned. Everyone sighed and rolled their eyes.

"So anyway he came to school really pale like Raz is now and after the bell rang to go to second period which was gym and I also don't like gym because I cant use my powers like I can here and the teacher is mean too but it's funny because his name is Jim so we have gym with Jim for second period, but it was raining that day so we weren't going to be able to go outside. Instead we were going to stay inside which is even worse than going outside because we have to study boring stuff like nutrition when we have to stay inside..." Vernon continued. Phoebe elbowed him.

"Get to the point, Vern." She said.

"Okay so like I was saying the bell rang and we all got up to go to gym with Jim and he got up and he was all sweaty and pale and he started swaying and then he passed out right then and there in the middle of the floor." Vernon said. There were several loud gasps.

"He passed out?" Elton asked fearfully.

"Yeah, passed right out. Everyone started freaking out and our language teacher Mr. Burns who I think is really nice well he had to carry the kid to the nurses office because they couldn't wake him up and they called his parents and an ambulance too because he had a really high fever." Vernon said monotonously.

"What happened to him after that?" Quentin asked.

"He never woke up." Vernon said. A collective gasp rang out from the group and they all began whispering nervously.

"Yeah, he went into a coma and as far as I know, he hasn't come out of it yet." Vernon said.

"Oh my god, I hope Raz isn't sick like that! He's a pretty nice guy now that I've gotten to know him." Elka said. The girls nodded in agreement, save Lili. She only listened with half an ear and kept her attention on the pair standing outside the boys cabin; though she couldn't make out what they were saying.

Morry frowned, concerned by Raz's obvious and quite severe depression. He took the boy by the shoulders and pulled him around to face him.

"Front and center, cadet." He murmured. Raz faced him, but didn't look at him. Morry stepped up to him and tilted Raz's chin up and prodded him in the back to make him stand up straight.

"Eyes to the front, soldier! No slouching!" He said, making sure Raz was looking him in the eye before continuing.

"Straighten those shoulders!" He said, adjusting Raz's stance by pushing on his shoulders. Raz remained silent, but did as he was told.

"Now..." Morry said, but softer this time. "Look at me, Razputin. I want your undivided attention."

When he was certain he had Raz's full attention, he smiled warmly at the boy and locked eyes with him.

"Now I want you lift that chin up and hold that head of yours high and proud, son, because you're not only a soldier, you're a war hero. You are the youngest in history to make it to your current status. You are a psychonaut!" Morry said. Raz was completely speechless with shock and couldn't seem to move. Morry put a hand under his chin to make him raise his head and snatched his hat from his hands, shoving it down on his head along with his goggles.

"So you keep that chin up and you keep your head held high, just as you always do. Wear your decorations proudly, because you deserve them." Morry said. He cracked a big grin.

"And I am so proud of you." He said, his expression radiating pride. Raz's eyes got glassy and a timid smile broke out across his face. He straightened his posture and held himself powerfully and bravely and with confidence, just as any officer would. Morry reached over and hugged him. Raz hugged him back and sniffled slightly.

"Hey, there's no crying in the service!" Morry half-chuckled, a single tear of unmatched pride rolling down his cheek. Raz pulled away from him and resumed his stance, saluting to Morry.

"Sir, sorry, sir, but I could say the same to you, Sir!" Raz said with a watery smile. "Also, Sir, I don't believe that there is hugging in the service either, Sir!"

"That's right, soldier, so don't you forget it! There is no crying, hugging, sniffling, frowning, or smiling in the service!" Morry bellowed, his usual intensity restored.

"Sir, yes Sir!" Raz cried, saluting. Morry laughed gruffly.

"Ah, that's my boy! At ease, soldier!" He said, slapping Raz on the back with such force that he was knocked to the ground. His goggles were crooked and his hat was slipping off. Raz coughed as Morry pulled him to his feet.

"Sorry about that, soldier. You alright?" Morry asked holding Raz up as he regained balance. He coughed again and looked up at Morry.

"Yeah. I'll live." Raz gasped.

"Well, we'd better report to the mess hall. You're too skinny to miss any meals. We need to get some meat on your bones!" Morry said as they began to walk toward the other campers.

"You sound like Agent Vodello. She said the same thing to Sasha." Raz said.

"She's right. He's underweight..." Morry trailed off for a moment and suddenly picked Raz up experimentally.

"Damn, and you are too! Now I know why you wear the hat and goggles! They're the only thing weighing you down to keep you from blowing away in the wind! What do you weigh, kid?" Morry asked, setting him down. Raz donned a confused expression. He was about to ask a question when Crystal's words caught his attention. The other campers were all huddled together discussing something.

"Should we tell Agent Vodello?" Crystal asked. She, like all the other campers were too engrossed in their conversation to notice that the subject of their conversation was right behind them.

"No, she is depressed enough. We should tell Agent Nein!" Franke said.

"Yeah! Agent Nein will know what to do!" Clem said.

"About what?" Raz asked.

"What do you mean about what? Haven't you been...oh, hi Raz!" Benny said. Dogan suddenly started crying and flung his arms around Raz.

"I don't want you to die!" Dogan sobbed. Raz arched an eyebrow at him.

"Dogan, what are you talking about?" Raz asked.

"Dogan, calm down! Raz isn't sick. He's just a little depressed, that's all." Lili soothed.

"Yeah, I'm not sick. Who said I was?" Raz asked.

"We thought you were. You looked really pale." Elton said. Phoebe walked up to him and put a hand on his forehead. He suddenly found himself surrounded by the other campers, who looked on anxiously.

"He doesn't have a fever." Phoebe announced. Raz backed away from the group.

"Guys, I really appreciate the concern, but I'm not sick. Lili's right. If I am pale, it's probably because I'm just a little depressed." Raz insisted.

"Who isn't?" Chops said. The group let out a collective sigh. Morry sighed as well.

"As much as I hate this day, there is nothing to do but be brave soldiers and bear it. Everyone to the mess hall. Hop to it!" Morry said. Everyone slipped back into gloom as they made their way to the mess hall.

This day only rolled around once at the end of every summer. It was a day everyone dreaded. There was crying, gloom, silence and reminiscing and dread as they waited for everyone to be called to the mess hall.

Such a day signaled only one thing: this was the day all the campers returned home.

The campers filed into the mess hall one by one and picked half-heartedly at their breakfast as they recalled happy memories they shared with their friends over the summer and summers past. Raz blushed as the summer before this one was brought up and he was bombarded with more questions about how he managed to save the entire camp. After an hour, Milla, Morry, and Sasha took the stage. Milla turned on her microphone and called for the attention of the campers.

"Oh, my darlings, we've had so much fun together over this summer and each of you seems to get bigger and grow more powerful as a psychic every day! It's happening too fast, darlings!" Milla said, wiping a tear from her eye. There were calls of "Please don't cry Miss Vodello!" and "You'll make us cry too!" and "No matter how big we get, we'll always love you, Agent Vodello!" from the campers.

"Oh, Darlings, I love you all too. You make me so proud! But, as much as I hate for our time together to end, the busses will be arriving within the hour to take you home to your parents, and I'm so jealous of them! They are incredibly lucky to have such wonderful children like all of you! I'm going to miss you all!" She said. She had to stop to keep her crying under control. Sasha stepped forward and put his arm around her. He led her off the stage and got her a chair. He sat next to her and let her cry on his shoulder.

Lili let out a loud whistle.

"Yeah! When are you two going to get together?" Franke called.

"All right Agent Nein!" Nils hollered. Various cheers and whistles erupted from the students, including a rather loud "Get a room, you two!" From chef Cruller. Sasha blushed deep red and Milla was giggling at him through her tears.

"Now, now, children! Stop! Sasha is just trying to be nice!" She said. She began to laugh harder.

"Though I must say, Sasha, darling, that color red does complement your hair nicely!" She giggled.

"Yeah, yeah, fashion and tears and giggles and crushes." Morry said, taking up the mic. The students quieted.

"We don't have much time, so I better hurry up and say what's on my mind. I want you kids to know that I'm proud of every one of you for the progress you've made this year. You kids keep up with your exercises and I'd better see you back next year! You maggots have a long way to go, but you sure do grow on a coach." Morry said, trying hard to keep from going glassy eyed. There were various aww's and coos from the campers along with applause and several campers shouting 'We love you, coach!' or 'You rock, coach!'.

"Thanks, kids, for another great year at Whispering Rock. Stay safe over the school year, try not to set anyone on fire unless they really deserve it, don't drink do drugs, or smoke" Oleander gave a loud cough that sounded suspiciously like 'Sasha' before continuing. "and I'll miss you kids. Sasha, anything you want to say?" Morry asked. Raz and Lili jumped up and yelled "SPEACH!"

"Go on, darling!" Milla said, pushing him up onto the stage.

"Alright then. I'll be quick so you kids can say your goodbyes. I have to say that I was very impressed with your improvement and progress over this summer. If this keeps up, there will be quite a few more coronations for Milla, Morry, and I to attend. I'm sure Razputin will want to be there as well." Sasha said. Raz gave the thumbs up and smiled. Of course he was going to be there!

"I don't think there is a single one of you here today who isn't cut out to be a psychonaut. I hope to someday come to every one of your coronations. Until then, I am proud to call myself your teacher and proud to call you my students. I hope you all have a good year at school and look forward to seeing you all here again next summer. Milla, would you like to try again?" He asked walking quickly off stage to hide that even he was getting a little choked up.

"Okay. This time I won't cry. Like Sasha said, I hope to see you all get coronated into the psychonauts someday. I would love to help get you dressed up for the occasion and I'll try not to cry like I did at Razputin's coronation. I hope you children have a good year at school and don't hesitate to write me a letter if you ever need help or you just want to chat. If someone is bullying you and talking doesn't work, you have my permission to sock one to them and give them one more with love from Milla Vodello, okay?" Milla asked. The campers laughed.

"If all else fails I can always come out there with Sasha and Morry and kick a little ass." She added with a laugh. "No one messes with my babies."

"But I'm so proud of all of you and I will be thinking of you! Should I make the big announcement now, Morry?" Milla asked.

"My all means, go ahead!" Morry said.

"Okay, children! Listen up! You're all going to love this! When you return next year, Whispering Rock will be completely renovated! The Psychonauts have donated quite a sum of money for the renovations and they will begin tomorrow morning! We will have state of the art facilities and every camper will have their own room! How cool will that be?" Milla asked. All the campers started cheering and talking excitedly.

"Oh, don't cheer for me, cheer for Sasha! It was his idea! He got the grant and sat down with Morry and I and together we designed the layout and he'll be doing most of the renovating himself! Of course, he'll hopefully have a few other psychonaut volunteers to help him. It is a big job after all." Milla said. Everyone started cheering for Sasha. Sasha blushed and muttered something.

"Well, that's all we have for announcements. The busses should be here any minute. You are dismissed to your cabins to get your bags. Stay safe, have a good year at school, and remember how proud we are of you. We'll miss you!" Milla said.

A few campers stayed behind to give their counselors a hug or have a few last minute words with them. Also, a lot of phone number and address and email address exchanging was going on. Raz returned to the mess hall after grabbing his belongings to say goodbye to his friends. Phoebe was the first to ask Raz for his number. She thought it was strange that two people had started to ask him only to stop and walk away.

"Yo, Raz? What's your number and address, man? I'd like to keep in touch over the summer." Phoebe said.

"Actually, I don't have one." Raz said.

"Oh yeah, circus! I forgot. Guess I'll just have to come watch you perform to get the full story of any missions you get over the school year!" She said.

"Yeah, I guess so. If you give me your address, I can write to you, but you won't be able to write back. We go all over with the circus, so I get a lot of really cool postcards but nothing to do with them. If you get to come to the show, just tell any of the performers that you're a friend of mine. They'll let you into our caravan so we can visit. It gets lonely on the road." Raz said, he said the last part a little softer.

"Is that why you're so depressed? There aren't any kids your age in the circus?" Phoebe asked.

"No. Just the strong boy, and every time one of us opens our mouth to say something to the other, we wind up beating the tar out of each other. He hates gypsies." Raz said.

"All muscle, no brains, huh?" Phoebe asked. Raz chuckled and nodded.

"Sounds like my big brother." Phoebe snorted.

"Is he psychic too?" Raz asked.

"Yeah. He's already in the psychonauts. He thinks he's a babe magnet." Phoebe laughed.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah. I've got four sisters and five brothers." Raz said. Phoebe looked flabbergasted.

"A family of twelve? Wow! I thought one sibling was bad!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Actually it's a family of eleven." Raz said quietly. "My mother died five years ago."

"Oh, Raz, I'm so sorry!" Phoebe said.

"It's okay. You didn't know." Raz said.

"You think nine siblings are something? There are three sets of twins and a set of triplets in there." Lili said.

"Are you serious?" Phoebe asked.

"I told you Lili, there are only two sets of twins. My twin died, remember? But yes. Two sets of fraternal twins and a set of fraternal triplets. My twin Caspian and I were the only identical twins. He drowned when we were seven. Multiple births are actually pretty common among gypsies." Raz said. He reached into his bag and pulled out a small photo album. The first photo had nine children in it, a tall man, and a beautiful woman. All of them had red-brown hair.

"These two are Bryson and Maria. They were just a month old when this was taken. They are one set of twins, then there are Sage and Elizabeth, they are twins too and they were three when this was taken, then there is Vera, she was six, then me and Caspian when we were seven, the triplets are Jennifer, Lyle, and Joseph, age 11, and my oldest brother Benjamin age 13 and of course my mom Sylvia and my father Greyson." Raz explained, going through the photo and pointing out each of his family members. Several campers had stopped to look at the photo as well.

"Wow, your mom was really pretty!" Crystal said.

"Yeah. She was really nice too." Raz said, tracing the woman's face.

"My goodness, Razputin, darling! I had no idea you had such a big family." Milla said, looking at the photo over Phoebe's shoulder.

"My heavens, darling!" She cried, her eyes widening.

"What?" Raz asked. Milla studied the photo carefully, then Raz.

"You look so much like your beautiful mother. Especially those green eyes. They are so beautiful, darling. Looking at this picture, it looks like you are the only one who got them." Milla said.

"You remind me a lot of my mom, Agent Vodello." Raz said. She leaned over and kissed him on the forehead.

"Well darling, you know I'm always here if you need a mom." She said.

"Speaking of parents, I just got a message from your father, Razputin." Sasha said. He appeared to have just snapped out of some sort of trance.

"What?" Raz asked.

"He reached out to me with his mind. He said he may not be able to pick you up for a few days. The early cold actually brought on a snow storm and the circus is stuck where they are until the weather improves. Plus, most of the circus has come down with the flu and your father doesn't want you catching it. You'll be staying here until we sort out how to get you home." Sasha said.

"No arguments here!" Raz said, beaming.

"Aw, Raz gets to have all the fun!" JT said, handing a slip of paper with his address on it to Raz.

"Looks like the bus is here. Keep in touch, partner." He said.

"Yeah. Same here." Chops said, handing Raz his address too.

"Here's mine, Raz. If you go to Egypt, send me some pictures of the pyramids, m'kay? Egypt is really cool." Dogan said.

"Sure, Dogan." Raz said, giving the smaller boy a hug.

"I'll try to catch your show if you come near where I live. If we do see each other, you gotta come hang out and spend the night at my place; I mean, if you wanna." Dogan said.

"I'd love to. It'll be my first time spending the night at a friend's house." Raz said.

"I've got a bunch of good movies we can watch. It'll be a lot of fun. Plus, you can spend the night any night you want because I'm home schooled." Dogan said.

"Me too. Keep an eye out for the circus and swing by to see me. I'll definitely take you up on that offer." Raz said.

"I will. Bye Raz. Bye Agent Vodello. I'll miss you." Dogan said as he toddled to the bus with his luggage.

"Bye Dogan." Raz said, waving.

"Goodbye, Sweetie. You take care." Milla said.

"My dad knows where you are at all times, so I can come visit you whenever. It will still be nice if you could drop by my place sometime." Lili said, kissing Raz on the cheek and hugging him.

"So your dad is not only head of the psychonauts, but Santa Clause as well?" Raz asked. Lili snorted and elbowed him in the side.

"I'll see what I can do. Bye Lili. I'll miss you." Raz said, helping her with her bag.

"I'll miss you too. Send me lots of pictures." Lili said.

"I will. Bye Lili." Raz said. He was bidden goodbye by most of the other campers and waved as the bus departed. Lili blew him a farewell kiss, which he caught with a blush and put in his pocket.

"Sasha, darling, are you feeling alright?" Raz heard Milla's worried voice from outside as he made his way back up to the mess hall. Sasha was sitting in one of the chairs holding his head with a pained expression. Milla was standing next to him with her hands on his shoulders.

"You have been acting strangely for the past three days, darling. You aren't getting sick, are you?" Milla asked, feeling his forehead.

"I'll be fine, Milla. I just have a bad headache." Sasha said.

"You still have it, Sasha? You've had that headache for four days now. Hey, squirt." Ford said as he walked into the mess hall, ruffling Raz's hair. Raz smiled and hugged the elderly psychonaut before turning back to Sasha.

"Four days? Darling, why didn't you tell me?" Milla asked.

"Four days is a long time to have a headache, Sasha. Has it gotten worse?" Morry asked.

"And sonny boy, you'd better tell the truth, because I know when your lying." Ford said. Sasha sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Yes, it has gotten progressively worse." Sasha said.

"Do you feel ill at all?" Milla asked. Sasha shook his head and winced when a sharp twinge of pain shot through his head.

"Have you been sleeping well? You look exhausted darling." Milla said.

"I've been sleeping just fine." Sasha said.

"What have you been taking for your headache?" Ford asked.

"It's the strangest thing. I don't feel sick, but I feel like all the energy is just draining out of me. Nothing I take to stop the headache seems to work. Using my powers makes it worse and I've had this terrible feeling like I shouldn't try to use my powers at all or something bad will happen. When Razputin's father contacted me, the whole time I felt like I was going to have a panic attack, but I didn't know why. I know I've had this feeling before, but I can't place it. I feel like I'm missing something important. This isn't normal." Sasha said. It was obvious he was in pain.

"What do you think we should do, Ford?" Milla asked.

"For today, I think Sasha should take the rest of the day off and go lie down. If nothing's changed by morning, we'll swing by HQ and take him to a doctor. In the mean time, Sasha, if you feel like you shouldn't use your powers, don't. It's always best to follow your gut feeling." Ford said.

"You go and get some rest, darling. I'll make you some nice warm tea. That might help." Milla said.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Raz asked. He suddenly found himself hanging in mid air by his ankle. He laughed when he realized Ford was messing with him.

"I'll take our little miscreant mininaut here with me. We'll be down in my sanctuary fooling around. Lets start by finding out why you're still at camp when the bus is gone, Hmm?" Ford asked, using his powers to tickle Raz's ribs. The boy squirmed and giggled.

"Okay, I'll talk! I'll talk!" Raz said dramatically. Ford stopped tickling him and thought for a moment.

"Wrong answer! A psychonaut would never talk! He would endure the torture until it killed him!" Ford said, tickling him again.

"Yep, I'm going to have to take this one down to my sanctuary for some serious interrogation. Come rescue him when you're done fussing over Sasha." Ford said, walking out the door and still levitating Raz in front of him. He would toss the boy and tickle him as he walked. Milla smiled as she watched them.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say Razputin and Ford were grandson and grandfather." Milla said.

"Yeah, well you and Raz could pass of easily as mother and son. You both have green eyes and Raz has brownish hair." Morry said. "He could just as easily pass of as Sasha's kid, the way Raz follows him around."

"I love Raz like he was my child and I know Sasha feels the same, though he won't admit that he's grown fond of Raz. Raz adores him. He wants to be just like him. I can see it in his eyes. And you would be the goofy uncle, Morry." Milla chuckled, putting a kettle on the stove and heating it with pyrokinesis.

"I wouldn't mind filling that role. He's a good kid." Morry said. "So, what do you think about Sasha's headache?"

"I know he had something similar happen before, but I'm still trying to remember what happened. One thing I do remember was that he was hospitalized for quite some time and that frightens me, Morry." She said softly.

"Hospitalized by a headache? This must have happened before I met you two." Morry said. Milla nodded and poured the tea.

"Yes, we were both new to the force at the time. We were still teenagers. They brought in specialists but they never did figure out what was wrong with him. He was in terrible pain and there was nothing I could do to help him. One day the pain got too intense for him to handle. It strained his heart and he had a stroke and nearly died." Milla shuddered and had to sit down to quell her shaking.

"My God..." Morry said.

"He went comatose for four days after that, but when he woke up, the pain had almost gone. He left the hospital a week later after he regained some of his strength." Milla said.

"That is bizarre." Morry said.

"It gets weirder. He seemed really depressed after he woke up. He wouldn't speak to anyone until two days after he left the hospital. He was terribly shaken up over something, but I don't know what. He never did tell anyone about it." Milla said.

"That's strange. Sasha keeps to himself, but if something were bothering him that much, I think he'd at least tell Ford about it." Morry said.

"Speaking of whom, I suppose someone should go rescue Razputin from him. I'm going to take this tea to Sasha." Milla said, giggling softly.

"I guess I'm going in then. Wish me luck. I hope I'm not to late." Morry said in a bored tone, all the while smiling with amusement.

"Good luck, Morry. You're the bravest man I know." Milla said.

"And you're the bravest woman I know. Just be careful if he's asleep. You know how he is." Morry said seriously.

"I will, darling. Oh, drat. It's raining!" Milla said, taking her coat off the rack and pulling it on. "I'll meet you down there in a few minutes."

Crickets chirping

looks around and twiddles fingers

So...um...chapter one. Yeah. What do you think?

Squeaks and hides under jacket

Don't hurt me!

Reviews appreciated as well as constructive comments! No flames please!


	2. Of Shots, Cards, and Naps

cries like a three year old

Oh, heavens! I just read my first reviews ever and you guys have just made me so happy! I've got my four favorite authors reviewing my first ever story in the first three days it's been posted! I've just got a few things to say to you guys before I get on with the next chapter:

To HotCrossPigeon:

Again, thanks a ton! I swear I turned so red when I read your review! I'm so glad you like it! Also, I gotta tell you something, this was so freaky! I had THE weirdest dream that you left a comment saying I was a total loser! Turns out that my brother had just turned on a movie in the next room and the guy was calling another guy a loser! (I am a super light sleeper and have really good hearing, so it actually affected my dream!) Funny, huh? Can't wait to read the next chapter of Encroaching Darkness! Raz Rules!

To Miss Trippy:

I really enjoyed the SashaxMilla story you did! It was really cute! I really appreciated your review! It made me blush! Also, I just want to say, I've seen your reviews for other peoples work and I REALLY appreciate how polite and positive you are. It's people like you that can really make a persons day! I'm planning to check out some of your other stories really soon!

To Atrophy-Conception:

Thank you! As for the mininaut thing, it just popped into my head out of the blue and I HAD to use it! I'm glad I could instigate a few giggles here and there. Also, I can't wait to read the next chapter of Cerebral Soldiers! I love your character Stephen and Tank fits Raz perfectly! You are BRILLIANT!

To Digitaldreamer:

Thank you so much for your review! I realize now that I posted the wrong draft! The edited one didn't get saved -.-... I think I have it fixed now. Please excuse my sappiness o. I think I got all the _excessively _fluffy stuff out of my system now! I did write them a little over emotional in the last chapter purposely too. They would all be missing one another over the year and Raz did save Oleander's life, so I exaggerated their bond more than usual in the first chapter. You'll still be able to feel the love between everyone in the rest of my story, but it'll be a bit more toned down (for the most part) from here on out. I noticed the...lacking...in my transitions as well. I'm endeavoring to improve them. I really appreciate your advice! Also, I am DYING to read the next chapter of Cursum Perficio! I've also seen your work on DeviantART. Way cool! You just made Nereus too doggone cool! Thanks again!

On with the show!

CHAPTER 2

Morry watched Milla as she ran off in the direction of the counselors quarters before taking the transit system to Cruller's sanctuary.

"So you see now why I'm so worried about him. If this stuff doesn't help then it's back to the hospital with him." Ford said, holding up a small glass bottle and a needle. Raz cringed.

"Is that what a shot looks like? It looks like it hurts!" Raz said.

"What do you mean? The hypodermic needle? Yes, it's what is used to give shots. Haven't you ever gotten a shot before, Raz?" Ford asked.

"Of course not! I'm a gypsy. We don't go to doctors. We have shamans that will come help us when we are sick." Raz said. He was suddenly lifted into the air and thrown into Morry's arms.

"Ew! Get it away! It could have rabies!" Ford squealed, a teasing glint in his eye. Raz looked up at Morry and gave a playful growl, baring his teeth.

"Oh, you're right! I don't want it, you take it!" Morry said, levitating the child back over to Ford. Raz found himself once again hanging in the air by one ankle.

"There is only one way to be sure it has rabies." Ford said, looking serious. Morry looked at him, feigning grave interest. Raz looked at Ford with a curious expression.

"What do we do?" Morry asked gravely. Ford donned a somber expression.

"Poke it." He said gravely. Raz started laughing.

"No! Please! Anything but that!" He cried. The two psychics began to prod him with their powers in his ticklish spots, making the boy squirm and giggle. Milla entered the room and laughed.

"Do I even dare to ask what you two are doing to poor Razputin? I thought you come down here to rescue him, Morry! Come here, Darling. I'll rescue you." Milla said, levitating Raz gently to the ground in front of her. He hugged her legs and stuck his tongue out at Ford and Morry, who returned the gesture.

"Oh, how mature." Milla said, rolling her eyes and patting Raz on the head.

"Don't touch it, Milla! It hasn't had it's shots yet!" Morry cried.

"It has rabies!" Ford cried. Milla laughed.

"What are you two talking about?" Milla asked.

"I've never had a shot before. I'm a gypsy and we have shamans, not doctors, so they were poke testing me to see if I had rabies. We were just playing around." Raz explained.

"Oh, darling, that is actually quite serious. You can't be in the psychonauts without a physical and the proper shots." Milla said.

"She's right, Razputin. One of us will have to take you up to HQ and get you set up." Morry said. Raz paled slightly.

"Don't worry, darling. Getting a shot isn't nearly as bad as people say. It's just a little pinch and it's over. I am friends with one of the nurses there and she is very good at giving shots. You don't even feel it when she does it. I'll make sure you get her." Milla explained.

"Well, if you say it, then it must be true." Raz said.

"Speaking of shots, I have something for Sasha." Ford said, holding up the bottle and needle.

"That's some powerful stuff. If that doesn't work, then he's definitely taking a trip to the hospital." Morry said.

"Well, no way to know for sure other than to try. He's in his room right now reading a book." Milla said.

"Let's go see him." Raz said.

"Alright! Alright! Let's go. I'll show you where you'll be staying tonight while we're there." Ford said.

"I'm not staying in the cabins?" Raz asked.

"Darling! We could never let you sleep all alone in the cabins! You'll be staying in one of the extra counselor rooms." Milla said.

It wasn't long before they reached the counselor's quarters. It was a simple double wide with a kitchen, living room, bathroom, an office, and five small bedrooms; but it had Milla's homey touch to it. She had painted the main areas in inviting pastel colors. The kitchen was pale blue with grey-white tile and a table made of light wood with five chairs sat against the far wall.

The living room was a light khaki with the same color carpet and two couches and a chair to match. There was a small fire going in the brown stone hearth and the soft ticking of a grandfather clock in the corner created a soothing atmosphere.

"The office is the big grey room, the first on your right with the computers in it, the first door on the left, the one painted navy blue is Ford's room. The second door on the right goes to the bathroom, the second door on the left painted lavender is my room, Morry's room is the third door on the right painted green and gold, and Sasha's room is the one at the back painted grey-blue. Your room is the third door on the left that's painted light brown." Milla explained.

"Okay. This place is nice!" Raz said. The four of them walked down the hall to Sasha's room. Milla opened the door carefully and they all filed in. Sasha was lying on his bed with a book lying open in his lap, and still wearing his sunglasses. Raz was the first to approach him.

"Are you feeling any better, Sasha?" He asked. When he didn't respond, Raz stepped closer. Milla gasped, absently grabbing a book off of Sasha's book shelf and rushed over to him when Raz reached for Sasha's sleeve to tap him. His finger barely grazed Sasha's arm when Milla pushed him to the ground and threw herself over him and held the book in front of her. There was a sudden loud ruckus and Ford and Morry were lying on the ground, covering their heads and the book Milla was holding was smoking.

Sasha was had bolted upright on the bed and was breathing heavily. He was holding a defensive position.

"Oh, god, Milla! I'm so sorry! Did I hurt anyone?" Sasha asked, his tone frightened. He tried to get out of bed to help her, but she got up and made him lie back down.

"It's alright, Sasha. You didn't hurt anyone. I think you startled Raz though. I take that back, this book did get hurt. I hope you were finished reading this one, darling..." Milla said, holding up the book. Sasha sighed with relief. Morry helped Ford up before pulling a stunned Raz to his feet.

"What just happened?" Raz asked.

"I'm sorry, Darling. I should have warned you sooner." Milla said.

"It's a dangerous thing to do, waking up a sleeping psychonaut. Especially one as highly trained as Sasha." Ford said.

"We're trained to be alert and ready for action in a split second; and to react brutally. It's our way of surviving. You caught Sasha asleep, so his guard was down. You startled him by waking him up, so he reacted under the assumption that he was under attack." Morry said.

"He isn't used to you being around when his guard it at its lowest. He didn't recognize you, darling." Milla said.

"Yes, I'm sorry, Razputin if I scared you. Are you alright?" Sasha asked.

"I'm fine. It was actually Milla who scared me! She came running at me like a mad woman holding up that book and tackled me before I knew what was happening." Raz laughed.

"I'm sorry, darling." Milla said, smiling slightly at the mental image he had brought to her mind.

"It's okay. I'm glad you did tackle me, or I might have ended up like that book." Raz said.

"Maybe you should take off your sunglasses whenever you feel like your going to fall asleep from now on." Ford suggested, laughing. "Wouldn't want you to set Morry's pants on fire again!"

"You did that?" Raz asked. Sasha blushed slightly.

"I didn't mean to. He snuck up on me while I was asleep on the couch." Sasha said.

"I couldn't tell he was asleep because he had his sunglasses on." Morry explained. Sasha leaned back against the headboard of his bed, holding a hand to his forehead and smiling with amusement.

"Though it was pretty funny watching him dance around trying to put the fire out." He said. His voiced sounded slightly horse. It didn't take a psychonaut to know that Sasha was pretty out of it. Milla certainly noticed it. She sat down on the bed and set her hand on Sasha's, her expression one of worry.

"Are you feeling any better, darling?" Milla asked.

"Your tea helped a little, yes." Sasha said.

"It's still pretty bad though, isn't it?" Milla asked, touching his forehead. "Is it like last time?"

"Last time?" Sasha asked, looking confused.

"Yes, you know. When we first joined the psychonauts?" She reminded him.

"This has happened before?" Sasha confirmed.

"Yes, darling." Milla said, beginning to get worried.

"Milla, I honestly don't know what you're talking about. I don't remember this happening before." Sasha said, sounding a little frightened himself.

"Sasha, you're scaring me, darling..." Milla said, caressing his cheek.

"That's it. We're taking you to HQ first thing in the morning, Sasha. Something is definitely wrong." Ford said.

"Until then, this is the best medicine we've got." Ford added, holding up the vial. Milla took it from him and filled the needle.

"I'm sorry. I was going to start the renovations tomorrow." Sasha sighed.

"They can wait darling. We need to go to HQ anyway. Razputin has never been to a doctor before. He needs an examination and he hasn't had any of his shots. He's understandably a little nervous." Milla said.

"Come here, Raz." Sasha said, motioning for Raz to sit next to him. Hesitantly, the boy climbed up on the bed to sit next to his mentor.

"Watch. I'll show you there is nothing to be nervous about." Sasha said. He held out his arm for Milla. She swabbed it with some alcohol and he simply looked straight ahead as she administered the injection. When she held up the empty needle, Sasha held up his arm to show Raz.

"See? Piece of cake." He said. Milla grabbed Sasha's arm and pulled it back towards her.

"I'm not finished yet!" She scolded gently. She smiled widely and put a bandaid decorated with yellow smiley faces against a rainbow tie-dye background over the injection site.

"There." She said with a smile. Raz laughed and Sasha rolled his eyes with a slight smile.

"It just pinches for a second. All you do is relax your arm, look away, and think about something else." Sasha said.

"You can count, recite the alphabet, think about a song or tongue twister, or even try to recite a passage word for word out of your favorite book." Milla said.

"Sounds easy enough." Raz said.

"Now, Sasha, I can tell you probably are just now figuring this out, but that medicine will make you drowsy; but it should help." Ford said.

"Yes, I'm beginning to feel the effects. It is helping a little." Sasha said, looking more and more tired by the second.

"I'm so glad it's helping, darling. Come on now, everyone. Let's leave Sasha alone so he can get some sleep. Sweet dreams." Milla said, ushering everyone out.

"Yeah, you get some rest, Sasha." Ford said.

"I hope you feel better soon." Raz said.

"If you need anything, just call me, darling." Milla said. She habitually blew Sasha a kiss before closing the door behind her. Sasha stared at the door for what seemed like forever, a light blush forming across his cheeks. He silently stored Milla's gift in his pocket for later with a dreamy smile before taking off his sunglasses and setting them on the night stand. He was sure to have good dreams so long as Milla was there to brighten his world.

I know, a shorter chapter than the first, but the next will be longer, I promise! Get ready, because some action is on the way!

Again, I would like to thank my reviewers; being writers yourselves, I'm sure you know how... "compelling" as Sasha would put it, it is to get feedback, even a tidbit.

Also, again, reviews and any advice or constructive comments are welcomed and very much appreciated! God bless!


	3. Whispering Rock Under Seige

Okay, sorry everybody! I screwed up! I deleted my story trying to replace the first chapter with the edited one! I fixed it, though! Anyways, I'll just shut up now and get to the story!

WARNING: Violence ahead! People are gonna get their butts kicked! It ain't gonna be pretty...

CHAPTER 3

Morry, Ford, and Raz had been playing cards for several hours now. Milla sat in the living room working on a crossword puzzle and occasionally getting up to stir the soup.

"Well, it's raining cats and dogs out there! I hope the power doesn't go out." Ford said. An occasional flash of lightning would peer in through the windows and a soft rumble of thunder would follow. It was only five in the afternoon, but it was already dark out due to the storms.

"It does look ugly out there." Milla said.

"Curse you, Raz! You've won again!" Morry said, throwing down his hand.

"Drat. Five already. I'd better get going. I need to go pick up the parts I ordered in town. I won't be back until late, so don't wait up for me." Morry said.

"Drive safely, darling." Milla said.

"I will." Morry said as he walked out the door.

"How'd you get so damn good at cards, Raz?" Ford asked, throwing down his hand in defeat. Raz shrugged.

"Gypsy luck, I guess." He said.

"I would like to hear more about your family, Raz. Show Ford the picture. Do you each do something different at the circus or do you all perform together?" Milla asked.

"We kinda go in groups, but each of us has our specialty. My youngest sister Maria, my eight year old brother Sage, my oldest brother Benjamin, my oldest sister Jennifer, and my eleven year old sister Vera, and my older brother Lyle and I have a trapeze act we do. Maria specializes in it. All of my older brothers, that is, Lyle, Benjamin, Joseph, and my father are fire eaters and fire jugglers. That's Benjamin's specialty. I'm still learning." Raz said. He thought for a moment.

"My sisters Vera, Jennifer, and Elizabeth and my younger brother Sage throw knives, but Vera specializes in it. My sister Elizabeth is the human cannon, my youngest brother Bryson is an escape artist, Joseph and my sister Jennifer and I walk the tightrope, Jennifer specializes in that. Jennifer is a contortionist and so are Lyle and my dad, Lyle is the specialist, and my brother Sage is a lion tamer. Oh, yeah, and Joseph rides the unicycle." Raz said.

"What do you specialize in, Razputin?" Milla asked.

"I do a lot of Lore of the Gypt, I guess." Raz said.

"What's that?" Ford asked.

"Its stories and legends from our history, but they are all told in dance. It's like a play. Each person plays a different character. We do it in a ceremonial style, with dancing and the songs of the Gypsies and usually Elizabeth translates for the audience. It's what my mom specialized in when she was still alive. She taught me." Raz explained.

"Oh, how interesting. I will have to come and see you perform this year!" Milla said.

"You never said what your specialty was, Raz. You just said you did a lot of Lore of the Gypt. So what it your specialty?" Ford asked. Raz blushed.

"Gypsy magic. Illusions and hypnotism." He said.

"That's something else. Do you use your powers?" Ford asked.

"No, never! I would be a disgrace to do such a thing! I use only gyspy magic." Raz said, looking surprised Ford even asked.

"Easy, sonny boy. Didn't mean to offend you. Do your brothers and sisters join in on your act?" Ford asked.

"No. I'm the only one who was born with the powers. My mother was the only other person who could..." Raz was cut off as Sasha ran into the room. He said something to Ford in German, looking very frightened.

"What?" Ford asked, looking alarmed. He took Sasha by the shoulders

"Sasha, you're safe, son. Do you know where you are? You're safe at Whispering Rock." Ford said.

"Nein! Nein!" Sasha cried. He said something else that Raz couldn't understand.

"Milla, call headquarters. Something's not right here." Ford said. Milla nodded whipped out her communicator.

"Raz, come over here away from the windows and the doors." Ford said.

"Headquarters, this is Agent Vodello. Agent Nein is down and something is amiss down here. Please send reenforcements." Milla said into her communicator.

Sasha fell to his knees, holding his head in agony. He murmured something in German and Ford grabbed Raz and stood in front of him, taking a defensive stance.

"Milla, get ready for an attack!" Ford bellowed. Suddenly, all the windows broke and the walls began to crunch inward as if someone were squeezing the house from all sides.

"HIT THE DECK!" Ford cried. Just as everyone hit the floor, the walls were ripped from the floor and crumbled into a ball mere inches above them. If they had been standing, they would have been crushed.

Yet there wasn't a soul in sight. Raz heard Ford's voice inside his head.

"_Play dead for right now. We are surrounded. They are all around us, hiding in the forest. I can't see them, but I can feel their malice. We need to secure a better position to fight from. We need to get them into a place where they'll be forced to reveal themselves. Is everyone conscious?" _

"_I'm alright"_ Milla responded telepathically.

"_Present." _Sasha said curtly.

"_I'm fine. Do you have a position in mind?" _Raz asked.

"_Yes, I think we'll have a better vantage point from the cave between the GPC's and the beach; but we can't go there directly. We should split up and make them chase us for a while. It'll kill time while we wait for backup. Sasha and Milla, I want you to lead them along the beach. Raz and I will throw 'em for a loop by taking them through the reception area and into the GPC area. We'll meet up in the cave and while they're stuck in the entrances, we'll blast 'em!" _Ford said.

"_Sasha, can you fight?" _Ford asked.

"_Yes. My headache is gone. I'm just a little tired." _Sasha responded.

"_Good. Here's the plan; On the count of three, I want Sasha to act like he just came to. I'll do the same a few seconds after. Milla and Raz, keep playing opossum. Sasha and I are going to act like we're hurt and don't know where we are. We're going to act like we're trying to wake you. Hopefully, that'll lure them closer. Once we start blasting, you two count to ten, get up, and run like a mad dog is after you! Milla and Sasha, go toward the beach, and Raz follow me to the GPC's. Everyone got it?" _Ford asked.

"_Okay, on my count. Sasha. One...two..." _

Sasha began to stir. He lifted his head slowly and pushed his sunglasses back into place. He let out a his of pain and fell back to the ground when he attempted to push himself upright. He rubbed his right knee with a wince of pain and looked around. He crawled over to Milla and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Milla? Are you okay?" Sasha asked, slurring his words slightly. Ford gave a low groan.

"Oh! My hip!" He gasped, his expression pained. He lifted his head and looked around. His eyes fell on Raz. His expression became one of fear. He reached over and touched Raz's cheek with shaking hands.

"Razputin? Son, wake up!" He rasped. Sasha looked away from Milla and over at Ford.

"Ford? Is that you?" He asked, sounding unsure.

"Sasha! Sasha, son, come over here and give me a hand, boy." Ford said, his voice horse. Sasha managed to stumble to his feet and limped over to Ford.

"What happened? Why are we outside?" Sasha asked, helping Ford sit up.

"I don't rightly know, son. There musta been a...a tornado or something just came through." Ford said. He groaned softly and rubbed his hip.

"Are you alright?" Sasha asked.

"I'll live. What about Milla? Is she alright?" Ford asked, Scooting toward Raz to check his pulse.

"I-I think she's just knocked out. She's breathing." Sasha said.

"Raz looks okay too. Just unconscious." Ford said.

"Can you walk?" Sasha asked.

"I dunno. I think I can. Gimme a hand here." Ford said. Sasha clumsily helped Ford to his feet. Ford leaned on Sasha with a groan.

"What now?" Sasha asked.

"One of us will have to go for help. I hope one of the cars still runs." Ford said. Dark shadows were beginning to move from within the forest. They crept slowly closer, moving with a fluid grace as if they were shadows themselves. Sasha and Ford pretended not to notice them.

"Well, at least this saved you some time on demolition, Sasha. It's a good thing we were planning to make renovations." Ford remarked. Simultaneously, Ford and Sasha jumped apart and began firing at the advancing figures. They scattered quickly and formed lines, swiftly charging forward. Each of them wielded a long curved blade.

Sasha shot down two and Ford was taking care of his third when the line reached Raz and Milla. They waited until the men passed them before they sprung up and took them down from behind. While they were still confused, Ford and Raz headed toward the GPC's and Sasha and Milla took off toward the beach.

It didn't take long for their attackers to regroup and follow them. Raz and Ford would look back and fire an occasional blast over their shoulder at their pursuers. They were so fast! All of them appeared to be male. Each of them was tall, slender, and agile. They closed in on them with the feral grace of a hunting jaguar. They were clothed in white desert garbs complete with turbans and veils covering their faces except for their eyes. Each of them had deep, vibrant stormy grey eyes.

They had just gotten into the reception area when suddenly, three of the men dropped down from the trees in front of them on the trail and two more appeared on either side.

"Uh-oh..." Ford said.

Meanwhile, Sasha and Milla were running through the main lodge area and down the trail to the beach. Two men sprung up from under the walkway right in front of them and struck Milla hard in the side. The blow knocked her off of her feet and she collided with the railing and fell over it. Several of the men closed in on her.

"MILLA!" Sasha cried. He quickly vaulted over the railing and landed in front of her, taking one man out with a psiblast and another with a well aimed kick to the head. Milla, still on the ground recovering from the blow, kicked her right leg out in an arcing motion, sweeping over the grass.

Being as synchronized as they were, Sasha saw this coming and jumped to avoid Milla's kick. The four men in front of him, however, abruptly had their legs kicked out from under them. Sasha stepped to her side, grasped hands with her and pulled her up in a single fluid motion, twirling her as she did.

She did a sort of pirouette, her outstretched leg caught one man in the head, knocking him out, and ended the pirouette by kicking out again and striking another man in the chest. Then she stepped to Sasha's left and delivered a high kick under his arm to a man behind him. Watching them fight was like watching a ballet.

Milla moved so that the two of them were fighting back to back.

"Baby, you would make a fabulous dancer if you just gave it a chance!" Milla said, striking out at the men in front of her with her mental energy. Sasha smirked.

"That all depends on your definition of dancing." Sasha said, disposing of another attacker.

"There are lots of different kinds of dancing, darling! Hip-hop, tap, Broadway..." Milla went on, kicking the nearest enemy in the crotch. Sasha caught her hands and twirled her around, dipping her low. A sword barely missed catching Sasha's head. Sasha brought Milla back up and twirled her back around. Still holding hands, they stepped apart and each blasted on enemy. They spun back together and ended up with their hands linked, one of Milla's hands on Sasha's shoulder and one of his hands on her waist.

"How about Ballroom Dancing?" Sasha asked. Milla chuckled.

"Sure, you'd be good at that, but I'd like to see you do the Samba!" Milla said. Sasha twirled her lightly, she kicked another man out of the way, then they stepped together and marched sideways, then shot apart, each taking down one more man. They now had a open spot to run through.

"Oh, the Tango! Very stylish!" Milla remarked. They split apart, both smiling and ran through the opening in the men's ranks. They ran down the ramp as fast as they could toward the beach.

Raz fought hard against the men, dodging their blades and swift physical attacks. He and Ford were doing decidedly worse than Sasha and Milla.

Raz ducked to avoid a sword aimed at his head, only to have someone grab his arm, knee him in the ribs, and hurl him into a tree. He barely ducked in time to avoid being skewered through the forehead by another blade. Instead, he only received a gash running from his right temple across his right eye, the bridge of his nose, and down his left cheek, ending at his jaw. Raz kicked the man in the knee and slammed into him with his mental energy, throwing him backwards.

Ford rolled to escape a kick to the head and slammed into one of the men as he got to his feet. He planted his fist firmly into another's face, effectively breaking his nose and blasting another man.

Their attackers had the advantage. Not only were they outnumbered, but they were being forced to fight at close range. Raz had little room to execute his acrobatic offense maneuvers. The men were making sure not to give them an opening. Raz stepped back, trying to get enough space to handspring into one of them, but was suddenly blind sided by another. A sharp crack resounded as Raz's head connected with the trunk of a nearby tree, knocking him senseless.

The man grabbed him and yanked his arm back, wrenching it from the socket and forcing Raz to lean forward. As he did, the man buried his knee into Raz's chest, winding him, and brought his elbow down hard once on the small of Raz's back a second time between his shoulder blades, and delivered a final blow to the back of Raz's neck. Raz slumped to his knees and was slammed into the ground by a merciless kick to the small of his back.

"RAZPUTIN!" Ford yelled. He let out a particularly powerful blast and knocked all the men between him and Raz over. He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. He saw the tip of a sword protruding from his shoulder near his collarbone. Ford cursed and lunged forward, dislodging the blade from his back before it could do any further damage. He turned to face his attacker and was met with a boot in his stomach. Ford's knees gave out from beneath him. He struggled to stay alert, firing a blast at the man who had kicked him. He had to get to Raz!

Ford tried to get to his feet, but he was pushed down onto his back by another attacker. He could see Raz. The boy was in a daze. His elbows shook as he tried with all his might to push himself up, but he was pinned to the ground by a foot on the small of his back. The man dug his heel into the vulnerable point between Raz's shoulder blades, forcing him to lie flat.

Ford tried again to get up, but he was surrounded. He was kicked and pushed back to the ground every time he tried to get up. Raz looked over to where Ford was being beaten a few yards away, his mind still hazy. One thought overtook him: He knew that man! That was Ford Cruller, and he needed Raz's help. Ford lay on the grass, breathing heavily. He glanced over at Raz with a sorrowful expression that seemed to say _"I'm so sorry, Razputin. I've failed you."_

Ford's breath caught in his throat. Raz had a glazed look in his eyes, but his eyes were glowing fiercely. The man pinning him to the ground suddenly started yelping. He jumped back away from Raz, holding his smoking foot. Raz rose to his feet and extended his hand towards the men attacking Ford. Raz's whole body suddenly burst into flame!

"THE BOY! GET THE BOY!" The man hollered.

With a grace and speed Ford had never seen before, Raz practically glided over to the other men and struck them down one by one. He twirled and danced out of the reach of the men as they lunged at him with their blades. Everything he touched caught fire.

"NO MORE GAMES! KILL HIM!" One of the men bellowed. Another man took out his sword and threw it at Raz. Ford looked on in horror as it soared through the air and found it's target.

Sasha cried out as a small dagger flew through the air and struck him in his side. He toppled to the ground, rolling a few feet before coming to a stop. He pushed himself up onto his hands and knees. He reached to his back where the dagger had stuck and yanked it out quickly. He threw it back at the nearest enemy, embedding it smack in the middle of his forehead; but the others were quickly upon him, and didn't hesitate a second to start beating him into the ground.

Milla turned, noticing that Sasha was no longer right behind her.

"SASHA!" she screamed, racing to his aid. She knocked the men back with wall of mental energy and rolled Sasha onto his back. He was unconscious. She managed to lift her unconscious partner onto her shoulders and made a brake for the beach.

As soon as she reached the mouth of the cave, a dagger pierced her left leg. She stumbled and fell, landing both her and Sasha in a large puddle. The water instantly brought Sasha to his senses and he rose to his feet, firing madly into the oncoming enemies. Milla pulled the dagger from the calf of her left leg and got to her feet.

"Here, darling, you're a better shot than I am." Milla panted, offering the dagger to Sasha. It was soon buried in the heart of one of their attackers.

"I don't see Ford or Raz. Something must have happened. Let's go find them!" Sasha said. Milla nodded and they leaned on each other as they ran into the cave. They turned and shot down the last of their attackers before exiting the cave to find Raz and Ford.

They came into view of the two just in time to see the sword flying through the air towards Raz's flame-engulfed body and hit it's mark.

Milla let out a terrified scream, running towards the boy. Neither her eyes nor Sasha's left the boy as they ran desperately to his aid.

The sword embedded itself deep into the child's back, the other end protruding from his stomach.

The flames that swirled around his body flickered and died as the boy slumped to his knees, one hand on the blade and the other covering his mouth as a harsh fit of coughs gripped his body. Blood spilled from between Raz's fingers and it pooled around the boy's body. Time seemed frozen as Raz's eyes flickered back to life, wide with pain. He caught sight of Agent Cruller lying on the ground, struggling with all his might against his captors.

"A-gent Cruller...I...I'm sorry..." Raz choked weakly. His eyes slipped closed and he slumped boneless to the ground.

"NO!" Ford howled. He began to blast every man within his reach. One of the men restraining him hit him on the head with the hilt of his sword, knocking the elderly man unconscious. Milla let out an enraged scream and lunged at the men, blind with rage and striking whatever came at her. Sasha was right behind her, dishing out psiblasts that were strong enough to kill several men at once.

"DAMNIT! TAKE THEM DOWN! TAKE THEM DOWN NOW!" One of the men yelled. All of the men reorganized and attacked in formation. They all together rushed at Sasha and Milla and overwhelmed them. They held them down and beat them until neither of them was resisting. Both of them had tears streaming down their faces, but they were not from physical pain.

No, they hardly felt the brutal beatings they received. All that mattered to them now was the little thirteen year old boy lying face down in a pool of blood. Sasha and Milla were on their knees, being held tightly by four men.

"Well, that took quite a bit longer than expected." One of the men said leisurely. He sauntered up to them casually. "But, we did finally catch you."

This man was obviously the leader of the group.

"Now, to business. I will ask you nicely only once, then, I shall have to get ugly." He said in a light tone. He leaned down so that he was eye level with Sasha.

"Where is the psychonauts headquarters?" He asked, his tone suddenly steely. Sasha spat in his face. The man pulled back with a look of rage. There was a sickening crack as the man's foot made contact with Sasha's chest, breaking his ribs. Sasha didn't cry out.

"I warned you I would only ask nicely once. Where is the psychonauts headquarters?" He asked again.

"Screw you, Bastard." Sasha growled. The man kicked him again.

"Where is the psychonauts headquarters?" The leader asked again. Sasha lifted his head to look up at the man.

"I'M NOT TELLING YOU, ASSHOLE!" Sasha yelled fiercely. The leader kicked him in the ribs again and again, not stopping until Sasha coughed up blood and hung limp against the two men restraining him.

"Will you tell me now, or perhaps you require more persuasion?" The leader said.

"Bite me!" Sasha choked. The leader smiled sinisterly.

"Well, that's not a bad idea..." He said. He took out a whip from his belt and motioned for the others to hold Sasha still.

"Here, my whip wants a bite!" The leader said gleefully, bringing the whip down on Sasha's back. He brought it down ten times on Sasha's back before stopping.

"What say you now?" The leader asked.

"You might as well kill me now, bastard, because it doesn't matter what you do. I'm not talking!" Sasha hissed between gasps. The leader snarled and whipped Sasha until he no longer reached. Milla was crying quietly, closing her eyes and trying to block everything out. She knew that no matter what they did to Sasha or her or anyone, she couldn't reveal the whereabouts of the psychonauts headquarters.

"Fine then. Maybe she will." The leader said casually. Sasha let slip a gasp. The leader's eyes lit up with malice.

"Oh! I see! This lovely delicate flower must be your wife! How lucky you are to have such a beautiful woman. It's a shame you're both psychic scum. You would have made such a lovely, happy couple, and shared long lives of love and laughter together otherwise. And this old geezer must be your father." The leader said, motioning to an unconscious Ford Cruller.

"My dear lady, you've been through so much today. Why don't you save yourself from more suffering and tell me what I want to know." The leader said, stroking Milla's cheek.

"Never, you child-killing bastard!" Milla spat.

"Oh! I should have known! What a shame...this must have been your precious son..." The leader said, as if he were simply talking about the weather. He strode over to where Raz was lying and carelessly pulled the sword from the child's back and tossed it to it's owner.

"YOU BASTARD!" Milla screamed.

"A shame indeed. Such a beautiful child. Had your eyes. Well, he used to." The man said with a smirk, prodding Raz's limp body with his foot. Milla struggled against the men holding her, desiring nothing more than to send their leader to hell.

"HE IS JUST A BABY AND YOU...!" Milla screamed. She was cut off when the leader kicked her hard in the stomach.

"Shh, my dear woman! Do you honestly believe I enjoy killing children? I assure you, I do not. This is your fault, really. You are a psychic, you mated with a psychic, so your child was a psychic. There was no escaping it. He would have lived if he had been a normal child." The leader said, sauntering back over to Raz.

"I pity the poor boy. He's so young, and because of his parentage, he had to d..." The leader trailed off, his face paling as he studied Raz. He bent over and cut away the bottom of Raz's shirt. There, just barely visible over the hem of his pants was a small tattoo in deep blue. A flame with water coursing all around it.

"Impossible...I should have realized it when he manipulated the fire!" The leader growled. Suddenly, he was knocked to the ground by a powerful blast. At last! Backup had arrived! Five psychonauts ran towards them from the parking lot.

There were three men and two women. One of the men appeared to be in his late forties with quite a few jagged scars covering his muscular body. He had short grey hair and had two ear rings in each ear.

The other two men appeared to be in their mid twenties. One of them had short, curly black hair and rich, chocolate colored skin. He wore a silver loop in his right ear and had bright blue eyes. The other man had short dirty blonde hair and green-brown eyes.

One of the women appeared to be near thirty with long auburn hair and fierce brown-red eyes to match. The other woman looked to be in her mid twenties. She wore her shoulder length blonde hair in a set of pigtails at the base of her neck. She was a little on the short side and had green-blue eyes.

"DAMNIT! RETREAT!" The leader yelled. The men threw down their captives and they all ran into the forest.

"DANE! DREW! FOLLOW EM! BRETT! NATALIE! WITH ME!" The older woman yelled. The older man and the man with the blonde hair went into the forest after their attackers while the two women and the other man ran towards them. As soon as Milla was released, she ran over to Raz.

"Brett, take care of Agent Nein. Natalie, help Cruller." The older woman ordered. She approached Milla, but stopped short when she saw what Milla was so upset about.

"Oh, God...no..." The woman whispered. Milla fell to her knees and searched frantically for a sign that the child in her arms was still alive.

"Razputin? Razputin, darling? Please, sweetheart! Open your eyes!" Milla said shakily. One of the woman knelt next to her and laid her jacket over Raz's shoulders to keep him warm. She dug through her medical bag for supplies.

"Razputin? Oh, God, Please! Please wake up!" Milla sobbed. She cradled him in her arms and buried her face in his soft auburn hair. Raz coughed weakly.

"Momma?" He whispered. Milla could feel her heart wrench inside her chest. She let out a sob and held Raz close.

"I'm here, honey. Everything's going to be alright." She whispered.

"Agent Vodello..." He said softly.

"Yes, darling, it's me." She said, stroking his cheek.

"A-agent Cruller..." He choked.

"Shh, you must be the infamous young Agent Aquato. I'm agent Becca Windsor. I'm also a medic. I need you to save your strength. You've been though a lot today." The female agent said. Raz slipped back into unconsciousness when Becca touched his forehead.

"BRETT! WE GOTTA GET THIS KID TO AN INTENSIVE CARE UNIT NOW!" She yelled to the male psychonaut. She pressed a towel to the wound in Raz's stomach, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Nein's in trouble, Becca!" The male psychonaut said, kneeling next to Sasha.

"Oh, God, please, no! Not Sasha too!" Milla gasped.

"Damn it!" Becca hissed. She carefully took Raz from Milla and carried him over to where Sasha and the other male agent were. Milla knelt next to Sasha, horrified. She reached out hesitantly and touched his cheek.

"M-Milla..." He gasped. He coughed weakly. Milla lifted his head into her lap.

"Don't talk, darling. You're badly hurt." Milla said softly, running her fingers through his dark hair.

"A-are you alright?" He asked. His breaths were coming in short, shallow gasps.

"Shh, save your strength, darling. I'm fine." Milla whispered, new tears forming in her eyes.

"R-Raz..." He rasped.

"Shh, Sasha. Everything's going to be okay, darling. We'll be back at headquarters soon and we'll get you and Razputin to a doctor." Milla soothed. Sasha coughed violently, more blood seeping from between his fingertips. He sunk back against Milla limply.

"HQ, this is agent Windsor. Agents Nein and Aquato are in critical condition. Get the Intensive Care Unit ready to receive them. Ford Cruller is here as well, he's unconscious, and Agent Vodello is pretty scuffed up too." The second female psychonaut said into her communicator, kneeling next to Ford.

"Just get the fudge over here and teleport us back to HQ, Natalie!" Becca hissed. The other two psychonauts emerged from the forest.

"They got away. Vanished without a friggen trace!" The younger growled.

"Oh, my God...They did THAT to a little kid? Those sicko's are gonna pay..." The older said, motioning to Raz.

"Later, Dane. I need you to carry Nein. Drew, go help Natalie with Cruller." Becca ordered.

The older man bent over and carefully lifted Sasha into his arms. The blonde man carried Ford over to the group with the blonde girl close behind.

"Make sure we're all touching. We're going to teleport. Hang on tight, Agent Vodello." Becca said. The blonde girl took Milla's hand and grabbed onto Becca's shoulder and in a flash of white light, they were standing in the psychonauts medical ward. Lili followed closely by her father, Truman Zanotto, the head of the psychonauts burst in through the door behind them. Lili, who looked like she had already been crying began to cry harder.

"RAZ! OH MY GOD!" She cried. She tried to run over to see her boyfriend, but her father scooped her up.

"LET ME GO, DADDY! I GOTTA HELP HIM!" Lili cried.

"Sweetheart, there's nothing you can do." Truman said softly. He held his daughter as she cried on his shoulder, squeezing her eyes shut as Becca laid the limp child on a stretcher.

"Milla? Milla what happened to everyone? Who did this to them?" Lili asked, watching in horror as Sasha Nein and Ford Cruller were laid out on stretchers as well. Milla let out a soft sob and crossed her arms, shaking badly.

"I don't know, darling. I don't know..." She whimpered. She slumped to the ground, hurting all over and breaking inside as darkness took her.

As I promised, a longer chapter! Thank you to Digitaldreamer who's review for chapter 2 I just received! I feel like a total moronic dork head for accidently deleting my story! o !

I'll try to get chapter four up tomorrow, if I can get my school work caught up! Again, reviews appreciated!


	4. A Dark and Broken Reunion

It's getting late, I can't sleep, I've had waaay too much Dr. Pepper; So, presenting chapter four .P

CHAPTER 4

Lili sat quietly in the waiting room. Her father was back in his office talking to the five agents who rescued Raz, Sasha, Ford, and Milla. It was well past midnight and a search party had been sent out to find Oleander. Lili hoped he hadn't been captured. There had been more than enough tragedy today already.

Her fears were soon put to rest when Oleander burst into the doors.

"Where are they?" He asked the nurse at the front desk.

"Sasha and Raz are in surgery. Milla and Ford are still being treated." Lili said. Oleander turned to face her. He hadn't seen her when he entered. He walked over and sat down next to her. He buried his face in his hands.

"Oh, God. I should never have left. _I should have been there! _I should have been there to help them fight!" Oleander growled.

"It wasn't your fault, coach. You had no idea that they would be attacked. No one anticipated a group of terrorists attacking a summer camp for young psychics, of all places." Lili said.

"Sweet lord, if they had attacked earlier this morning when the kids were still there..." Oleander said.

"At least then I would get a shot at the guy who used my boyfriend as a pincushion! Someone is going to_ burn _for this!" Lili said, squeezing her hands into fists.

"Pincushion? Exactly what did they do to my son?" A new voice asked. Raz's father was standing in the doorway. Behind him stood four teenagers and five younger children.

"Mr. Aquato, I presume." Another voice said from behind them.

"My name is Agent Becca Windsor. I was on the squad that was sent out to assist Agents Nein, Vodello, Ford, and Aquato." Becca said. She shook hands with Mr. Aquato and turned to introduce the rest of her squad standing behind her.

"This is the rest of my squad. This young lady is Agent Natalie Cooper." Becca said, motioning to the blonde girl.

"Her cousin Agent Drew Stein." Becca said, motioning to the blonde boy.

"This is Agent Dane Barker." Becca said, motioning to the older male psychonaut. The last man chuckled when the smallest of Razputin's brothers and sisters shrank back behind their father at the sight of the large man.

"Don't let Dane scare you. He's really nice. He just looks scary. My name's Brett. Brett Anders." the man said, leaning down to get eye level with the little ones. He seemed to be a very nice guy.

"Greyson Aquato." Mr. Aquato said.

"These are my children oldest to youngest, Maria, Bryson, Elizabeth, Sage, Vera, Jennifer, Lyle, Joseph, and Benjamin." Mr. Aquato said.

"It's good to see you again, Lili, Mr. Oleander." Mr. Aquato said.

"Please, call me Morry." Morry said.

"Hey, Mr. Aquato. Hey guys." Lili said.

"Hi Lili." The two youngest children said shyly. They had met her before, but all these other people were new to them.

"Mr. Aquato, we have recovered footage from the security cameras at Whispering Rock that captured the whole incident. I can show it to you if you want, but I must warn you, it is very graphic. It would be very disturbing for your children to see." Becca said.

"If you'd like, I could take your children to the cafeteria and get them some hot coco and a snack." Brett offered.

"Thank you, Agent Anders. I would greatly appreciate it." Mr. Aquato said.

"Father, let me go with you." The oldest Aquato boy, Benjamin said. He had short auburn hair and brown eyes. He had a tall and muscular build.

"Me too, Father. I need to know what happened to my baby brother." Jennifer, one of the seventeen year old triplets said. Her long auburn hair was bulled back in a single braid and her brown-green eyes glittered with tears. She was tall and thin.

"We're old enough!" One of the other triplets, Lyle said. He had short auburn hair and green brown eyes. Freckles dusted across his cheeks and he had a lean, lanky build.

"We can handle it!" The last triplet, Joseph said. He looked just like Lyle, minus the freckles and had a slightly more muscled build.

"Alright, but don't think that you have to watch the whole thing. If you feel that you can't handle it, I want you to leave." Mr. Aquato said.

"I want to come to, father! I want to know who hurt my brother!" Sage said.

"No, Sage. I need you to stay with your brothers and sisters. You are too young. I don't want you seeing this." Mr Aquato said. Sage nodded grudgingly, tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm coming, and whoever wants to stop me will _burn_." Lili said menacingly.

"I'm coming too. I gotta know what happened." Morry said.

"Becca, I'm going with Brett. I don't want to see that again. I'll help look after the children." Natalie whispered to Becca.

"Okay. You're dismissed." Becca said.

"Maria, Bryson, Sage, Elizabeth, and Vera; I want you to go with Agent Anders and Agent Cooper. Behave and listen to him. We'll be back to get you in a little bit." Mr. Aquato said.

"We have quarters prepared for you and your children, Mr. Aquato. Brett, take them there if the little ones get tired. I'll escort you there once we are done." Becca said.

"Come with me, little ones. The galley has tones of good food. They have every kind of cookie, cake, ice cream and pie you can imagine." Brett said. He offered his hands to the little twins, Maria and Bryson. They took them hesitantly and Brett led them down the hall.

"Do they have brownies?" Bryson asked.

"They sure do." Brett said.

"Do they have sprinkles for the ice cream?" Maria asked.

"All different kinds." Brett responded.

"They're in good hands. Brett has eight sisters. He's great with kids." Becca said. "Now, if you'll follow me, I'll take you to a screening room."

They followed her for what seemed like hours through the winding hallways of Psychonauts Headquarters until at last she opened one of the many identical doors.

"You recovered the security tapes?" A voice asked from down the hall. Drew, Dane, Morry, and Becca saluted the tall man.

"Yes, sir, Agent Zanotto." Becca said.

"Very good. It's nice to see you again, Greyson. I just wish it weren't under such circumstances." Truman said, shaking hands with Mr. Aquato.

"Morry. I'm glad you're safe. But, enough small talk. We have more pressing matters to discuss." Truman said. He motioned for them all to enter the room. Each of them took a seat.

"Go ahead, Agent Windsor." Truman said. Becca sat at her laptop and hit a few keys.

"This was taken just outside the counselors's cabinsat 5:17 pm. Morry has left the premises. If you look closely, you can see movement in the trees." Becca said. The tape played and Sasha could be seen running past the windows. Raz was seen near the window, watching Sasha and Ford. Ford called him away from the windows. A few seconds later, a strong wind picked up and swirled in tighter and tighter circles around the house until it crushed the walls together into a ball.

The Aqauto's all gasped. Raz, Sasha, Milla, and Ford were lying on the ground, seemingly unconscious. After a few moments Sasha began to rise. He helped Ford up and after a few more minutes, they started blasting into the trees. The men ran out at them and after they had passed Raz and Milla, they jumped up and started attacking as well. They all ran out of view of the camera.

"They will all burn." Lili said under her breath.

"Obviously, the were playing dead and drawing their enemies out. They had some sort of plan, but something went wrong. The next time they come into view of the cameras, Sasha and Milla are headed toward the beach. This was recorded at 5:28 pm." Becca said. She brought up the camera from near the main lodge area that overlooked the walkway to the beach.

They saw Milla get hit and fall over the railing and Sasha rush to her aid. They all watched in marvel as the two took down a good number of their enemies in a perfectly timed dance. They found an opening and ran down the walkway. Sasha got hit with the dagger and went down. The men closed in on him and began beating him mercilessly. They saw Milla run at them and push the men back and carry Sasha across her shoulders and out of sight.

"Then I'll burn them some more, once for Milla, once for Sasha." Lili said.

"They show up next on the camera near the cave." Becca said. The clip began and Milla toppled into view as she and Sasha fell into the puddle. Sasha got up and began shooting, Milla pulled the dagger from her leg, and Sasha killed one of the men with it. The two of them ran into the cave and out of view. They did catch a glimps of all of the men being blasted backward out of the cave.

"He he he...you show em, Sasha! Get em Milla!" Lili said.

"There are glimpses of them on a few other cameras, but ultimately, they found Agent Cruller and Agent Aquato. This showed up on a camera near the Geodesic Psychoisolation Chambers at 5:19." Becca said.

The clip showed Raz and Ford struggling to hold their own against the men. They watched in horror as Raz was thrown into a tree and beaten senseless. Ford tried to help him, but he was overwhelmed as well. Jennifer started crying. Her brothers and father gathered around her. Mr. Aquato looked on in a dazed horror as the man restraining Raz jumped away from him with his boot smoking. Raz rose to his feet and burst into flame.

"Oh, my God! He's not suppose to burn!" Lili gasped.

"No..." Mr. Aquato whispered. They watched Raz take down a good number of the men, then came the sight of the sword flying through the air and sinking into Raz's back. Lili gasped in horror.

"I'm going to kill that guy so bad..." Lili said, shaking with rage.

"Oh, God..." Morry murmured. Jennifer started muttering something in a strange language and holding out a crucifix. The Aquatos bowed their heads and linked hands, all of them crying.

Sasha and Milla came onto the scene, both fighting with a ferocity unlike anyone had ever seen before. Ford was knocked unconscious and Milla and Sasha subdued. Morry was utterly horrified, yet transfixed at the screen as one of his long time friends was beaten and whipped mercilessly before his very eyes.

"He's gonna burn." Lili said.

"He's gonna burn." Morry agreed. They watched as the leader of the group walked over to Raz and pulled the sword from his back.

"He's gonna burn! He's gonna burn he'sgonnaburnhe'sgonnaburn! HE. WILL. BURN!" Lili chanted. The leader hit Milla and walked back over to Raz. He bent over the boy and cut away the bottom of his shirt.

"Father?" Benjamin asked. All four of the Aquato children were looking up at their father with worried expressions. Something about the man looking at Raz's back has disturbed them.

"Who the hell is he?" Mr. Aquato said.

"I dunno, but he's gonna burn." Dane said, motioning over to a very angry Lili and Morry. The man stood up, looking stunned, and then got blasted by Becca's team.

"We have no idea who these guys are, Mr. Aquato. All the bodies and traces of the bodies vanished. They all escaped." Drew said.

"Mr. Aquato. Something about that last part there doesn't sit well with you. Please tell me. It might help in our investigation." Truman said.

"I-I can't. It would just put my son in more danger!" Mr. Aquato said. He spoke to his children in a strange language. The children nodded, all looking alarmed.

"Please, Greyson! Think it over! What you have to say could be the closing factor in this case! We could find the men who hurt your son! Just think about it. I swear that nothing you say will ever leave headquarters." Truman said.

"I'll think about it. Right now, I just really need some time with my son." Mr. Aquato said.

"I understand. Shall we go see how he's doing?" Truman said. They all walked back to the medical ward together.

"Any development on Agent Razputin Aquato?" Truman asked the nurse at the front desk.

"Sir, he is out of surgery, sir. He is being monitored in the intensive care unit, sir. Room 501." The nurse said, saluting Truman.

"What about Agent Sasha Nein, Agent Milla Vodello, and Agent Ford Cruller?" Truman asked.

"Agent Ford Cruller is currently sleeping in room 208. Agent Milla Vodello is resting. She is in room 209, and Agent Sasha Nein is also out of surgery and is in intensive care, room 503, Sir." The nurse responded.

"May we go see them?" Truman asked.

"Yes sir. As long as they are not disturbed. Please come with me." The nurse said.

"Thank you." Truman said. The nurse led Truman, Lili, Morry, and the Aquato's down the halls to Fords room. The nurse opened the door quietly and peered in.

"Oh, no..." She hissed. She took out a transponder and flipped the switch.

"Attention all personnel, Agent Ford Cruller is not in his room. If you see him, please notify me immediately and have him return to the medical ward." The nurse said.

"He isn't there?" Lili asked, peaking into the room. Another voice sounded over the transponder.

"This is Agent Alex Hawking. Is there any sign of foul play?" The voice asked. The voice was definitely female.

"No, Agent Hawking. His room looks fine. I believe he just got up and wandered off. He took his psitanium pack with him." The nurse responded.

"I'll look for him." The voice said. The nurse sighed.

"Let's try Agent Vodello." She said. She opened the next door and backed away with an agitated growl. She moodily pulled out the transponder again and sent out another message.

"Attention all personnel, Agent Milla Vodello is also absent from her room. If you see her, please notify me immediately and have her return to the medical ward." The nurse said. She ran her fingers through her hair, trying to cool down her rising temper. A loud laugh sounded over the transponder. It was the same voice as before.

"Shut up, _Alexandria_." The nurse growled.

"It's ALEX. I hate it when people call me that!" The other voice said. (Authors Note: Yes, Alex, you know who you are. I named her after you! Plus, Alexandria is one of my favorite names!)

"Anyway, there's no need to get your undies in a bunch; I'll track them down. They're both missing, so there are only two places they could have gone. Meet me outside room 501." The voice said. The nurse sighed and motioned for the others to follow her. They went up two floors and through a set of doors that said "ICU".

Down the hall, a young woman was leaning against the wall casually with a playful smirk. She had shoulder length curly brown hair and mischievous blue-grey eyes. She wore a dark blue cap that had the words "Psychonauts Aviation Engineer" printed across it in yellow along with the aviation symbol. She wore a dark blue flight suit that was unzipped half way and the sleeves were tied around her waist to keep it from falling off. She wore a simple white t-shirt under it and a pair of black boots. She was noticeably taller than most women and appeared to be around 22.

"Foud 'em." She said simply, still smirking smugly, but more in a friendly teasing way than anything. The nurse cracked a slight smile.

"You sure do enjoy pushing my buttons, Alex." The nurse said. The woman nodded with a simple "Yep."

Alex saluted to Truman and the others and opened the door for them. Milla and Ford were sitting in chairs beside Raz's bed. Ford had one hand around Milla's shoulders, trying to comfort her.

"With you, I wasn't too surprised, Agent Cruller, but Agent Vodello? You two should be in bed. You had me worried sick when I found your beds empty." The nurse scolded gently. Milla and Ford turned around to face them.

"Yep, I'm not surprised that your not surprised." Ford said, winking at the nurse teasingly. The nurse sighed and shook her head at the older psychonaut's shamelessness.

"Oh, forgive me, darling. I know I was reckless, but I needed to see them." Milla said, smiling weakly. She looked very tired and her eyes were red from crying. She was clad in only a long pink hospital gown and a crutch sat next to her chair.

"Just please warn me next time before you wander off." the nurse said. She waved at the two of them and walked out of the room. Lili squeezed through the group in the doorway and scampered over to Milla.

"Milla, how do you feel? You scared the living hell outta me, collapsing like that!" Lili scolded, putting her hand on Milla's leg in a show of her own way of comforting the woman. Milla leaned over and petted Lili's hair.

"I'm sorry, sweetie." She said softly. She hugged Lili gently. Lili's eyes fell on the crowd in the doorway. The Aquato's were all standing rigid in the doorway, wide eyed with horror. Truman put a hand on Mr. Aquato's shoulder sadly. Morry approached hesitantly.

"Oh, god. The poor kid..." He whispered.

"Ford, Morry, Lili, come along, darlings. Let's give Razputin's family some time alone." Milla said softly. She ushered Lili, Ford, and Morry out of the room, leaning on her crutch. Truman stepped aside so that the Aquato's could enter the room. Mr. Aquato slowly, disbelievingly stepped toward the child lying on the bed.

The boy was covered with a warm blanket. His right arm was bandaged and a needle connected to a series of tubes and fluid bags was in his thin wrist. There was a bandage over his right eye and an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth. The boy was deathly pale and barely breathing. If not for the steady beep of the heart monitor, he would have looked dead.

Mr. Aquato dropped to his knees beside the bed and carefully took Raz's cold hand into his own shaking ones. He bowed his head and a soft sob escaped him. Jennifer stood beside her father and hesitantly reached out her shaking hand to stroke her brother's pale cheek. Joseph knelt next to his father, putting an arm around him comfortingly, all the while, silent tears slipped down his cheeks. Benjamin stood behind his father, his hands squeezed into fists trembling with rage. Angry tears shone in his eyes. Lyle stood on the other side of the bed, letting his hand rest on Raz's forehead. He bowed his head and started murmuring something in a strange language. The rest of the Aquatos bowed their heads as well and joined in the chant, all of them touching.

Truman closed the door quietly.

"Let's leave them alone for a while." Truman said. A doctor was walking down the hall with a clipboard in hand. He stopped and saluted to Truman.

"I take it Agent Aquato has visitors?" The doctor said. He was young. He had short red hair and a pair of slim, silver rimmed glasses. He appeared to be a bit shy, though his grey-green eyes gave off the impression of a kind and sympathetic man.

"Yes. His family is with him." Truman said.

"Will he recover?" Milla asked. The doctor frowned.

"I don't know, Agent Vodello. He lost a lot of blood and sustained significant damage to several vital organs. The odds right now are not in his favor. All we can do is wait and hope he stabilizes. Even so, he may never be able to see out of his right eye again." The doctor said. Ford hung his head and Milla gripped her crutch hard. Truman had to shake Lili after she began staring intensely at the ground, unconsciously causing it to smoke dangerously.

"A-and...Agent Nein?" Milla asked barely above a whisper. The doctor rubbed the back of his neck nervously, not meeting Milla's gaze.

"He is not doing well either, I'm sorry to say. He has a lot of blood loss as well, and there was a lot of damage to his lungs. I...I...um, well...I don't know how to tell you this, but...um..." The doctor stammered. He took a deep, shaky breath and finally met Milla's eyes. A look a deep sympathy and compassion shone in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Agent Vodello, but even if he does survive his injuries, Agent Nein will never be capable of being a psychonaut again." The doctor said.

--

DUN DUN DUNNNN! (Hey, I WARNED you I had too much soda!)

Oh, yeah! Hey you guys! I took off my anonymous reviewer thingy, so now you non-registered types can leave a review too! I know you're out there, my stats are showing 85 hits! PLEEEASE review? (Makes a puppy face)

Pwease? Every review you send earns my crazy little pet parrot a widdle kiss on da head! (He honestly and truly believes me to be his mother because I hand raised him from a chick with no feathers! It's pretty cute P)

He WOVES kisses! You wouldn't want him to get less than the 30 kisses I give him every day now, would you? (Seriously, he' so used to it he even makes the kissy noise and pecks my lip. He gives me birdie kisses all the time!)

HE'S ONLY ONE YEARS OWLD! PLEASE! DO IT FOR JITTERBUG! (Yes, his name is Jitterbug because he loves to dance and he jitters on for hours and hours talking about nothing, but it's just so cute!)

Ta!


	5. A Long Day Comes to an End

Ah, good evening, my friends! I am currently deeply, deeply, deeeeeeply in complete total undeniable and utter HATE with my algebra II homework P. I just can't bring myself to do another problem until I do a bit of writing. I need a break! I've done 105 already plus practice problems! Only 15 to go, so don't think a break can hurt anything.

I have a quick announcement to make: During the month of February from the 8th to the 16th, I will most likely be unable to update. I'll be staying with my aunt and uncle in Georgia while my parents take a week long vacation to Hawaii that my dad won in a Fantasy Football tournament at his work. It was couples only. Poop! (I guess I'm not as upset as I would be if I hadn't lived there for three years, but still! I was just 5! I BARELY REMEMBER IT!)

Anyway, I'm unleashing my fury on my keyboard. I don't know what will happen. For all I know, I could end up with Shakespear. Should that happen, you have my deepest apologies and I'll be sure to send flowers to your old-ass-nobody-understands-unless-they-were-forced-by-their-stupid-drama-teacher-who-is-also-a-friggen-FOOTBALL-COACH-to-perform-it-for-the-school-and-nobody-came-because-it-bored-the-snot-outta-them-play-induced deathbed.

INITIATING UNLEASHING OF FURY!

"Oh, spite! Oh, Hell! I see you are all bent to set against me for your merriment! If you were men as men you are in show, you would not use a gentle lady so! To vow, and swear, and super-praise my parts, when I am sure that you hate me with your hearts! You are both rivals and love Hermia, and now both rivals to mock Helena! A trim exploit, a manly enterprise! To conjure up tears in a poor maid's eyes!" Helena cried.

Whoops! Sorry! I went Shakespear! (Which I don't own. I had to memorize that quote for tryouts. (Shudder!) The play sucked balls...the actors got cast based on the coach's pets! Only two other people memorized it and we got crappy parts and understudies! Fainting female #3 and understudy for Mistress Ford and Weird Sister # 2 right here. Don't you hate popularity contests?)

Okay, I think I got the silly outta my system. Moving on! Just FYI, not a lot of action in this chapter. I've got big plans for chapter 6 though!

CHAPTER 5 

"I'm sorry, Agent Vodello, but even if he does survive his injuries, he will never be capable of being a psychonaut again." The doctor said.

Everyone was frozen in shock.

"Why? Why not?" Morry asked, half angry and half fearful.

"I-it's the damage to his lungs. It's very extensive. If he exerts himself to a certain point, the wounds could tear open. He won't be able to run, carry anything over 50 pounds, even giving him a bad enough fright could cause his lungs to tear. The places where the rips heal closed will be thinner than the rest of his lungs, so they will remain fragile even after they've healed. A mission would almost surely kill him." The doctor explained.

Milla remained silent and still. Hot tears trailed down her cheeks.

"I-if it's any consolation, Agent Vodello, I think he will still be able to be a teacher at Whispering Rock." The doctor said.

"Thank you, darling." Milla said softly. "But what about Razputin? Can he ever return to duty?"

"I think it would be best if Agent Aquato didn't return to active duty either. Nor the circus. I-I don't know how his body would hold up..." The doctor stammered. Seeing the devastated expression on the faces of the other psychonauts, the doctor mustered up the last of his courage.

"Um, I didn't want to tell you this...I didn't want you to get your hopes up and what I say be wrong and you all be hurt...but for Agent Aquato...there may be s-some hope." The doctor said.

"What?" Lili asked.

"Don't get your hopes too high, because it's a small chance. Agent Aquato is young. Very young. Still growing. There is a chance that his body will repair itself more extensively than that of an older person and he may build enough strength and endurance to stay on the force." The doctor said. Milla scooped the man into a hug.

"Oh, thank you, Dr..." Milla stepped back for a moment to read his name tag. She fumbled with the name.

"Skyzch...sketch...Darling!" She decided, hugging him again.

"A slim hope is better than no hope at all!" She said. The doctor chuckled and blushed.

"Aw, shucks, Agent Vodello. Just call me Kyle. No need to thank me. I'm just glad to see you acting like your old self again." He said.

"So we have met before. I was pretty sure I recognized you from somewhere." Milla said.

"Yes ma'am. I'm Doctor Hyde's apprentice." Kyle said.

"Oh! Jackie has been promoted to a doctor?" Milla asked.

"Yes ma'am. She was the one who treated Agent Aquato. She said she'd come by your room and visit you as soon as she could." Kyle responded.

"Which is where you should be, Agent Vodello." A female voice said from down the hall. A woman with long black hair, green-amber eyes, and red framed glasses was standing there with her arms crossed, though she was smiling faintly.

"Oh, Jackie!" Milla cried. The woman approached them and saluted Truman before she and Milla embraced.

"Kyle, you're needed in room 377." The woman said. Kyle nodded and took off down the hallway waving goodbye to the others.

"It's good to see you, Milla, you too Ford. But you two should be in bed." Jackie scolded.

"Please, Jackie. Let us see Sasha. Just for a little while. I need to see him." Milla said.

"I understand. I'll give you a little while with him, but I want you two back in bed in half an hour and I want you to stay there, Ford." Jackie said, eyeing Ford accusingly, but playfully.

"Not a snowballs chance in hell." Ford said innocently. Jackie rolled her eyes at the man.

"I'll be watching you, Ford. In the mean time, go on ahead." Jackie said, opening the door to room 503. Milla took a deep breath and entered the room. Ford and Morry followed behind her. Truman pulled Lili aside before she entered.

"Five minutes, Lili, then it's off to bed with you." Truman said. Lili scowled at her father.

"But dad! I want to see Raz!" Lili protested.

"I know, honey, but right now, we need to leave him alone with his family. Raz isn't going anywhere. It's three in the morning and he's asleep. You should do the same. You can visit him in the morning." Truman said. Lili pouted.

"Okay." She grumbled, walking moodily into the room. She stopped dead when she saw the figure lying on the bed. His condition didn't shock her so much as the fact that he didn't have his sunglasses on.

"Oh, my God, Milla! Now I see why you li...UMPH!" Lili was stifled by Morry's hand over her mouth.

"Shh, now isn't a good time." Morry whispered. Milla sat on the side of Sasha's bed, leaning over him and gazing at him with both love and sadness and gently running her fingers through his soft black hair.

Sasha lay as pale and still as Raz had been, the blankets covering up most of his injuries. His breathing was slow and shallow and he too had several tubes and needles protruding from his wrist. What surprised Lili was his face. His dark hair was splayed across the pillow, contrasting sharply with his too-pale skin. An oxygen mask covered his nose and mouth and his eyes were shut in deep sleep. He was very handsome without the sunglasses. Lili just wished that she could see him with his eyes open.

"C'mon, Lili. It's time to go to bed." Truman said.

"You two take your time. I'm taking Lili back to our quarters. I'll escort the Aquato's to their quarters as well. Morry, you are excused from your duties for the next few days. Try and get some rest. All of you." Truman said. The three psychonauts saluted Truman as he exited.

Truman opened the door to Raz's room quietly. The Aquato's were still gathered around Raz in much the same way they had been when they left.

"Greyson? Would you like me to escort you to your quarters?" Truman asked.

"I would appreciate if you would take my children to the quarters, but I would like to stay here with my son tonight." Mr. Aquato said quietly.

"Look after your brothers and sisters." Mr. Aquato instructed the four teens.

"Yes, father. When will Maria, Bryson, Vera, Sage, and Elizabeth get to visit Razputin?" Benjamin asked.

"I'll come get you guys in the morning. I'll take you to breakfast and then I'll lead you here. I'll be your guide." Lili said.

"That's a good idea, Lili." Truman said.

"Thank you, Lili." Jennifer said, wiping a stray tear from her cheek.

"Goodnight father." The four teens chimed, following Truman into the hallway.

"Goodnight Greyson." Truman said. Lili ran into the room and kissed Raz on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Raz." She whispered softly. She turned to Mr Aquato.

"Goodnight, Mr. Aquato." Lili said.

"Goodnight, Lili." Mr. Aquato said with a faint smile. Lili followed her father out the door and shut it behind her.

"You all will be staying in Agent Aqua– er I mean your brother's quarters. They have never been used before. Agent Aqua–er, Razputin hasn't even seen his quarters yet. I doubt he even knows about them. Since Agents Nein, Cruller, and Vodello won't be using their quarters, I think that there will be room enough for all of you." Truman said.

"You see, Psychonauts are usually in groups of five and they usually share a connected living space. Sasha and Milla used to work with Ford as a three-man squad since they are so strong, Then the Coach got grouped with them. Shortly after, Ford retired. Coach spends all of his time at Whispering Rock, so the quarters are rarely used and there was an extra spot. Naturally, Raz got it." Lili explained.

"Anyway, the living space is pretty big. You come in through a hallway and there is a circular room with two steps going down, so it's indented in the ground. It's built kinda like an auditorium. It's the lounge. Straight ahead there is a kitchen and a hallway and there are two other hallways, one on either side. Each psychonaut has their own wing. The each wing has a bedroom, bathroom, office, and rec room. That way, the team can be together, but they can be alone if they want to be." Lili said.

"It sounds like a good system." Lyle said.

"Ah, here we are. Living quarters 0791." Truman said. He unlocked the door with his master key and let them in. The room was dark except for the light from the big screen TV in the middle of the room that was playing Bambi. There were two figures sitting on the couch. Brett and Natalie turned their heads and waved at the Aquato's and the Zanotto's. They motioned for them to be quiet.

Benjamin and the triplets approached the couch to see what was going on. Maria lay asleep on Brett's lap and Bryson was asleep on Natalie's lap. Elizabeth was curled up on another couch beside them, Vera on the third couch, and Sage lay asleep on the floor.

"Okay, sleeping arrangements..." Truman thought for a moment.

"I would suggest that you and your father take Agent Nein's wing, The girls, Maria, Elizabeth, and Vera and Jennifer would probably be most comfortable in Agent Vodello's room. Sage, Bryson, Lyle, and Joseph can take Razputin's room. How does that sound?" Truman asked.

"It sounds good, Mr. Truman. Thank you; for putting us up and helping our little brother." Benjamin said, bowing at the waist.

"No need to thank me. I'm just doing what I would hope someone else would do for me if I were in your situation." Truman said.

"We still appreciate it." Jennifer said, curtsying.

"And thank you as well, Agent Anders and Agent Cooper, for taking care of our brothers and sisters." Lyle said.

"No problem. I kinda miss having my little sisters around, so this was a lot of fun for me. And please, call us Brett and Natalie." Brett said, shaking hands with Lyle.

"Now, Agent Oleander's quarters are here too, so don't be alarmed if you hear someone come in." Truman said. "I'm sure you all must be exhausted. You've had a long day, so I'll leave you all to rest. If you need anything, just pick up the phone and dial star 001."

Truman began to walk out the door. Lili stopped in the doorway.

"I'll be in to pick you guys up at around nine thirty." Lili said.

"We'll be ready. Goodnight, Lili." Joseph said.

"Goodnight." Lili said, letting the door shut behind her. Lili's feet automatically led her after her father down the halls of Psychonauts Headquarters, though her head was in a different place all together.

A strong mix of emotions surged through her. There was anger, worry, fear, sadness, frustration, and confusion. She was angry that her friends were attacked. She was worried for Sasha and Raz. She was afraid of what might become of them if neither were able to rejoin the Psychonauts. She was frustrated that all of this happened; that her boyfriend and long time counselors were all hurt, and there was absolutely nothing she could do about it. For the first time in a long time; she found that she didn't know what to do.

Before she knew it, she was in her nightclothes and in bed, staring up at the ceiling. Her father knocked on the door and entered.

"Lili? Are you alright?" Truman asked, taking a seat beside her on her bed.

"I'll be fine, dad. It's like you said; it's just been a long day." Lili responded. Truman smiled sadly and ruffled his daughter's hair.

"You're just as strong as your mother was and as stubborn as I am. Somehow I feel like that should worry me..." He said. There was a long silence between them.

"Dad? We're going to find the people who hurt Raz, Milla, Sasha, and Ford, aren't we?" Lili asked.

"I'm going to try my hardest, honey." Truman said.

"Just promise me one thing, dad." Lili said.

"What's that, Lili?" Truman asked. A dark, sinister smirk crept onto her face as she looked into her father's eyes.

"Promise that when we catch them, you'll let me have the first crack at them!" Lili said. Truman laughed.

"Sure thing." Truman said. He kissed Lili on the forehead.

"Goodnight, Lili." Truman said.

"Night, dad." Lili responded. Truman closed the door behind him. Lili sunk back onto her pillow and curled up, drawing comfort from planning the slow and painful death that Raz's attackers would suffer by her hands.

#-

Sorry, I know, kinda another short chapter and one of my less action-y ones. In my next chapter, things are gonna pick up big time! A couple of our favorite campers will be making an appearance and they'll be bringing along a few plot twists they've picked up on the way.

Also in the next chapter, Benjamin Aquato and Mr. Aquato discuss Razputin's attackers. Why does the fact that they saw Raz's tattoo have Benjamin and Mr. Aquato so spooked? Maybe you'll find out in the next chapter. Depends on weather or not I'm in a merciful mood...MWA HAHAHAHA!

Oh, yeah, and before I forget, sorry I took so long to update! I had midterm exams to study for and I had quite a stack of work to catch up on!

Also, I just read a new review from HappyCabbit!

Aw, you make me blush! I'm so glad you like it! I'll try to update extra fast, just for you, m'kay? Also, I LOVE CABBITS! They're soooo cute! I'm guessing you're a Tenchi fan?

To everyone else out there reading this, I know you're out there! 172 hits, baby! (And to Digitaldreamer, yeah, that's for the whole story. I only WISH it were per chapter, lol!)

SO, I know you're there! C'mon! Pleeeaaaaaseeee leave a review? For my birdie!

After chapter 6 goes up, I'm gonna start a new policy! I won't update again until I get at least five reviews! I'm not asking much! Just for you to push the review button and let me know what you think! 

Por favor? Onegai? Sivu ple (can't spell in french)? PLLLLEEEEAAASEEEEE?!?!?!

See ya in chapter 6!


	6. A Quick and Joyous Authors Note!

Hey everybody! It's Lady Lyre (duh). Anyway, I don't have a lot of time to spare right now. I just wanted to let you guys know that I won't be able to update this week. I won't have time! And this is why:

You know how I was ranting about drama class at the beginning of my last chapter? Well, you may have heard of them, but a theatre group called Massula came to town this week to put together a performance of Beauty Lou and the Country Beast. It sounded like fun, and I had never done a play outside school before, so I decided to give it a try; and, well,

I LANDED THE FREAKIN LEAD ROLE! I GET TO BE BEAUTY LOU!

I'm absolutely ecstatic about it! It's my first lead role since kindergarten (and I had to play a boy that time, and I didn't have lines)! But, those of you who have heard of Massula know that they are different from other theatre groups. They stay in a new town every week, for ONLY a week. On Monday there are two hours of auditions. They tell you your part at the end of those two hours, you break for a 30 minutes, and then you begin rehearsing right away. We rehearse for four and a half hours a day for the next four days and we have two performances on Friday and our big performance on Saturday night.

That combined with homework has barely left me with time to post this note! Tomorrow will be my last rehearsal before the show goes on, and I still have a few scenes that need work; not to mention midterms, and like eight different tests I'm missing -...

So anyway, I'm going to try to get the next chapter up soon! I'm shooting for maybe Sunday or Monday.

Okay, I'm about out of time, so thanks for your patience, and wish me luck! With my coordination, I'm gonna need it! God bless!


	7. The Gang Together Again

Just as I said, HappyCabbit, the fastest update I could muster! I'm sorry it took so long! If this chapter is sucky, blame it on the sinus infection I got from one of the kids in the kindergarten class I was substituting in this week.

As always, Digitaldreamer, Atrophy-Conception, and, of course, HotCrossPigeon, I appreciate you three staying with my story! You guys are awesome!

Also, chipmunkrfuzzy: I'm glad you like the story! I'm honored to be added to your favorites!

TheFarceHunter: Trembles! Okey dokie! Thanks for reviewing! So glad you like it!

Haruhi-kun: Awww! You make me blush so much!

Rexdog: thank you! I'll try my best to keep it interesting!

Lilly: Thank you! I have big plans for our lil Razzy...

DOTMW: You better believe someone's gonna burn! Oh, yeah, baby!

Mindscape: I'm glad you think it's interesting. I was horrified that I would suck at writing suspense and action...thank you so much for the well wishes! My proformance went wonderfully, except for the fact that my parent's BRAND NEW video camera decided not to work for the first time just before the play started...yeah, I wasn't too pleased. My grandparents wanted to see it...

Speaking of which, you guys are probably gonna throw stuff at me for this, but, er...I got another lead role in another play, hehehe...so I won't be able to update as fast for the next two months.

It's kinda funny, because the play is called 'The Emperor's New Clothes' which I'm sure you're all familiar with and we are preforming it as a traveling group of circus gypsies from Russia. If that's not ironic enough for you, I play the part of Alexander Ivanova who plays the emperor in the performance (yes, that means I'll be running around on stage in guys underpants), and Alexander's nickname is The Razputain of Russian Theater. I hereby swear to uphold the name of Razputin with honor and dignity and not abuse it!

Another funny thing is, I got the part because my drama teacher loved the accent I used. I used Mikhail's accent! I hope he doesn't sue me or beat me up for borrowing it...

Anyway, just FYI, mah marshmallow peeps: Things are looking pretty angsty now, I know, and you haven't seen the last of it yet, but no matter how bad it gets, just know that there'll be a happy ending! So, please don't mistake me for a twisted sister (well, I guess I am, just not to that extent P) and bail on me! I will deliver eventually.

Also, one more note: I'm going to Georgia for a week tomorrow morning. The next update will probably come around, oh, I'd say around the 24th to the 27th. That's what I'll shoot for.

And before I forget, since I'll be in Georgia on the 14th, HAPPY VALENTINES DAY, EVERYBODY! Hugs all around!

Chapter 6

Lili yawned as she entered living area 0791 to pick up the Aquato's. She hadn't gotten to sleep until four in the morning and so she was still tired; and when she got up, her father had already left. The Aquato's were all quiet and solemn as they waited for Vera to finish braiding Maria's long auburn hair. Even little Maria was solemn and quiet as she fiddled with the ears of her cabbit stuffed animal (as you requested Miss Trippy, your cabbit incorporation! CABBITS RULE!)

"Good morning, Lili." They all chimed.

"Morning, guys." Lili said. She frowned at their gloomy faces. "C'mon, you guys! You know Raz better than I do! He's strong. Try to cheer up, okay? Do it for him. You know he can't stand to see anyone sad."

Lili paused a few moments before speaking again. "I know what you guys need. A cup of Chef Rusty's famous hot chocolate and some of his fresh, hot, steaming buttered honey rolls. They'll perk you up."

She grabbed Sage and Elizabeth and led them towards the door. The rest of the Aquato's followed behind her.

"So, have you guys seen Oleander around?" Lili asked.

"I heard him come in last night, but he must have left again before we woke up." Joseph said.

"He IS an early riser." Lili said. They were led into the mess hall where many agents were sitting down and having breakfast. Lili led them to the service window so that she could talk to the chef.

"Yo! Rusty!" Lili called. The chef peeked out the window at her.

"Morning, angel. Who are yer friends?" The old, balding chef asked.

"These are my boyfriend's brothers and sisters." Lili explained.

"Oh, yeah. I heard something happened to him and the gang down at Whispering Rock. How is Agent Aquato doing?" Rusty asked.

"We're going to go see him after breakfast." Lili said.

"Breakfast? That's my specialty!" Rusty said cheerfully.

"Rusty, everything's your specialty!" Lili said, rolling her eyes.

"And don't you forget it, angel." Rusty said, laughing heartily.

"So, what can I do ya fer?" He asked.

"These guys could do with some cheering up, Rusty." Lili said.

"Eleven cups of Rusty's world famous hot chocolate and a big basket of fresh, hot, steaming buttered honey rolls, coming right up!" Rusty said.

"There's only ten of us, Rusty." Lili said.

"No there ain't! I can count, and I see eleven." Rusty said. Lili turned to count heads and almost ran smack into Dogan.

"Hi Lili." Dogan said. Rusty let out a hearty laugh at Lili's startled expression.

"Hey, Dogan. I'm guessing your parents got put on a case?" Lili said.

"Yeah. Vernon's parents and my parents are teaming up for this one. Vernon's around here somewhere. I gotta tell you about the case. I'm really worried." Dogan said.

"Oh, Aquato's, this is Dogan Boole. He's a good friend of Raz's from Whispering Rock." Lili said. She introduced Dogan to each of the Aquato children.

"Hi, nice to meet you. Your brother is a really great guy." Dogan said. Lili led everyone over to one of the tables and they all sat down.

"What did you want to tell me Dogan?" Lili asked.

"It's about my parent's case. They got called out at about six this morning. You know how Mikhail was going to stay with Maloof for the year and home school with him as an exchange student from Russia?" Dogan asked.

"Yeah, Maloof was really excited about it." Lili said.

"Well, they are both missing." Dogan said.

"Missing?" Lili asked.

"Yeah. I was with my parents when they got briefed. Maloof's big sister is in the psychonauts. Maloof's mom called her at like five this morning when they didn't come home. Maloof took Mikhail out into the woods to show him where the bears were. They said that they would be back late, around one in the morning. Maloof's mom wasn't worried, since Maloof knew the woods really well and had camped out there by himself before. She woke up at about three in the morning because she heard weird banging noises from in the woods. She said there were flashes of light and yells and screams coming from the direction Maloof and Mikhail went. They haven't been seen since." Dogan explained.

"Do you think it might have been the same people who attacked Razputin?" Vera asked.

"Something happened to Raz?" Dogan asked. Lili put her hand over Dogans.

"Dogan, someone attacked Whispering Rock last night" Lili said softly.

"Is everyone okay?" Dogan asked.

"Sasha and Raz were hurt pretty badly. Milla and Ford are down as well. They're all in the Medical Ward. We're going to go see them after breakfast. Do you want to come?" Lili asked. Dogan nodded, still absorbing the news. Rusty levitated their breakfast over to their table.

"Thanks Rusty." Lili called over to the chef. Rusty gave her the thumbs up. Lili gave a brief explanation of the previous night's events as they ate. She was interrupted when a short, blonde haired woman with the same skin tone as Dogan's rushed up to the table.

"What's wrong, mom?" Dogan asked.

"Honey, your father and I are going on an urgent mission. You mustn't under any circumstances leave this building. I want you to go back to our quarters and stay there. Don't come out until we come to get you. Do you understand me?" The woman said, still trying to catch her breath. Fear was evident in her voice.

"Okay, mom." Dogan said, confused by his mother's flustered actions.

"What's happened, Mrs. Boole?" Lili asked lowly.

"We think that some terrorists have hacked into Whispering Rock's database. There have been two confirmed attacks on campers that attended Whispering Rock and two more suspected." Mrs. Boole said.

"Who was attacked?" Lili asked.

"James Hoofburger and Milka Phage. They both suffered mild injuries and they and their families are being brought here for protection. It is suspected that the disappearances of Maloof Canola and Mikhail Bulgakov are related to the attacks. Truman is sending out a fleet of agents to bring the kids from Whispering Rock and their families here for safe keeping until the terrorists are caught." Mrs. Boole said.

"It has to be the same group that attacked Whispering Rock." Lili said.

"I don't doubt it, dear. You, and my Dogan, and all of the kids from Whispering Rock are targets. That's why I want you two to be careful and don't leave headquarters. You'd best return to your quarters, because in about an hour, this place will be like a swarming beehive. You don't want to be in the way. I hate to be rude, but..." Mrs. Boole glanced toward the doors.

"Oh, not at all, Mrs. Boole. Dogan and I will stick together and we won't leave the building. Go take care of business. Good luck!" Lili said. Mrs. Boole nodded a quick thank you and darted out of the mess hall.

"These guys are pissing me off more and more by the minute." Lili growled, downing the rest of her hot chocolate and slamming her cup down on the table.

"Come on. We gotta tell Milla and Ford about this and you guys still gotta visit your brother." Lili said. They followed her to Raz's room in silence. Raz's father was on his knees beside Raz's bed with his head bowed low. Lili suspected that he was praying.

"Oh, my God, Lili. You said it was bad, but..." Dogan mumbled.

"Hello Lili, Dogan. It's good to see you again." Mr Aquato said politely. Dogan smiled at Mr Aquato in a return of greeting.

"He's actually looking a little better now. At least he's getting some color back into his face." Lili said softly, caressing Raz's cheek lightly with the back of her hand.

"If _that's _'getting the color back into his face', then he must have been dead last night..." Dogan murmured just loudly enough for Lili to hear.

"He was damn close to it, Dogan. You have no idea." Lili said.

"How are Mr. Nein, Mr. Ford, and Mrs. Vodello doing?" Mr Aquato asked.

"We haven't seen them yet this morning, but they're gonna blow their tops when they hear the news..." Lili added the last part under her breath. Mr Aquato looked slightly confused.

"Um, we have something we need to discuss with Milla and Ford. We'll be back in an hour or so." Lili said, pulling Dogan quickly out the door. She sighed in relief. The last thing Mr Aquato needed right now was something new to worry about. She led Dogan to Milla's room and poked her head in quietly.

"Milla are you awake and decent? It's Lili and Dogan." Lili whispered.

"Come on in, sweetie. Ford is in here with me. How are you two this morning?" Milla asked, attempting to be cheerful. Ford sat beside her bed. There was a tray between them on which a game of Monopoly was in progress.

"Hehehe...another railroad for Ford! You're going down, Vodello." Ford chuckled, waving the card at Milla. Milla chuckled.

"I'm glad your both here. We've got some news that you might be interested in." Lili said. Ford and Milla instantly turned their full attention on the two.

"We know why Whispering Rock was attacked last night." Lili said. She explained to them about the attacks on the campers and about the Amber Alert that had been put up for Maloof and Mikhail.

"So...They must have found either my sanctuary or Sasha's lab and hacked into the computers. Now they are going after every psychic they can find recorded in our files...damn it..." Ford hissed.

"Milka and JT were lucky. Their injuries were minor. All the other campers are being brought here to keep them safe." Lili said. Milla rubbed her temples.

"I though it couldn't get any worse..." She groaned.

"Well, Milla, on the bright side, Raz has gotten a little of the color back in his cheeks." Lili said.

"That's wonderful news! Have you seen Sasha yet?" Milla asked.

"No, not yet. I think it's best you wait until things calm down before you go see him, Milla. Mrs. Boole is probably right. This place is going to be a madhouse pretty soon and we don't want to be in the way." Lili said.

"Um, Milka Phage's room is the last one on this hall, right?" A voice asked from outside the door.

"Yes, that's right. She's awake if you want to see her." One of the doctors in the hallway responded.

"That's Elton's voice..." Dogan said. "Lili, can we make sure everyone's okay?"

"Yeah. Let's wait and make sure everyone shows up. We'll keep you guys updated." Lili said, waving goodbye to Milla and Ford. The two waved back as the children ran out the door after Elton. They saw him enter the last room on the hallway and followed him in. Milka was lying on the bed with Elton leaning over her. He stepped back to reveal that her elbow was in a pale pink cast. It now bore his signature on it along with a 'get well soon' message.

"How are you feeling, Milka?" Dogan asked. Milka looked up at them and waved shyly.

"Does it hurt?" Dogan asked.

"O-only a little bit. They gave me some medicine." She responded softly.

"Did you see any of the other campers on your way here?" Lili asked. Milka nodded.

"Yes. I saw Elka getting out of a helicopter and I saw Benny talking to his mom in the hanger. I think she was the piolet...and I also saw Vernon on one of the helicopters that was landing." Milka recalled.

"Looks like you didn't get off quite as well as I did, huh, Milka? Sorry about yer arm, there, missy." JT said as he walked into the room. He had a line of stitches going across his forehead and another set on his left arm.

"Yikes, Jt..." Elton said.

"If mah pa hadn't showed up when he did, I reckon I'd be in too many pieces right now to stitch up proper." Jt said.

"So what did the guys who attacked you look like?" Lili asked.

"They was weird fellers, all of them. Looked like they popped out of an Aladin story book or somethin. They were all dressed in while and wore turbans. Their faces were hidden with white cloth." JT said.

"Yeah, they same guys attacked me too." Milka said.

"They are the same guys who attacked Whispering Rock last night..." Lili muttered to herself.

"Jt! Man! I was so worried about you! I heard you were hurt! I'm glad to see you walking!" Another voice said. Chops rushed up to JT and hugged the cowboy.

"The hell's going on here, anyway?" yet another voice asked. Nils walked into view next to Chops.

"Hey you guys. I'm glad you're okay, JT. Is Milka in there? I heard you and she got hurt." yet another voice chimed. The monotonous voice proved to be none other than Vernon.

"You guys, we can't all be here right now. I had a vision that they're going to bring in Clem soon and he's hurt! We need to get out of the way!" Elka said as she approached the gang.

"There's room in here, guys." Elton said. Elka pushed the lot of them into Milka's room impatiently.

"Did those desert freaks attack you too, Milka?" Elka asked. Milka nodded.

"They would have gotten me too if I hadden't had a vision that they were coming. We got out of our house before they showed up." Elka said. She was shaking slightly.

"Elka, you look a little pale. Come sit down." Nils said. He led Elka to one of the spare chairs in the room. Her eyes were watering slightly and her expression suggested that she might be nauseous.

"You feelin' okay?" Jt asked.

"You had a bad vision, didn't you?" Nils asked, wrapping an arm comfortingly around her shoulders. He was really concerned. Elka nodded meekly.

"Yeah. I was late because I had to tell Mr Zanotto about it. Someone has to stop it from happening." Elka said.

"What did you see?" Lili asked.

"I saw a short woman with short rusty red curly hair. There was a girl in around her twenties too. She was tall and long, dark brown wavy hair. She was an agent here. I could tell because she had a uniform. They were both crying. Mikhail was there too. He was hurt. He was sitting on the floor and he was crying too. He was holding something. A silver locket, I think it was. It was oval shaped and had a cross engraved on it. It was on a silver chain with some dog tags. They had the name M. Canola engraved on it." Elka said. She shivered and sniffed softly, crossing her arms insecurely.

"They had blood on them. It was so horrible. It felt like someone was squeezing my chest...I just felt this overwhelming fear and sadness grip me...like I'd never be happy again..." Elka whimpered. She wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Easy now, Elka." Nils soothed.

"Things are gonna be okay. We won't let anything happen to you. Please don't cry. I'm just like JT in the fact that I can't stand to see a girl cry." Chops said. Vernon handed Elka a box of tissues.

"That's sweet of you, Chops, but I'm not worried about myself." Elka said, wiping her eyes with a tissue..

"The woman I saw...I think she was Maloof's mother because they look a lot alike and the agent with her could have been..." Elka searched for a relation. Lili paled as one came to her mind.

"His sister. He has an older sister in the Psychonauts." Lili said.

"That's probably it. I think they were his family, and we all know how close Maloof and Mikhail are..." Elka sniffed.

"You guys..." Elka said, gazing up at them with fearful eyes. "I think Maloof is going to die."

They all stood in shocked silence. The only sound they heard was the occasional sniff from Elka.

"Try to pull yourself together, Doom. My father knows about your vision. He'll do everything in his power to prevent that from happening." Lili said.

"I know. I'm sorry. It's just that when I have a vision, I can feel the emotions that the people in my vision were feeling...it'll go away in a minute." Elka sniffed, trying to compose herself. A nurse ran into the room.

"Miss Phage, If you're feeling well enough, you may leave. You should use the wheelchair by the door for today. The medicine may make you unsteady on your feet. I need all you children to leave the medical ward, please. We need space to work. Some of the other kids from Whispering Rock are in the mess hall. Why don't you go join them?" The nurse asked. They children muttered a 'yes ma'am' and the nurse was off again.

Lili and Elton helped Milka into the wheelchair and they all turned toward the door. Just as they were about to exit, a medical team rushed past with someone lying on a litter. They caught a glimpse of Clem's face as they pushed the litter down the hallway. He was unconscious and had blood running down his forehead.

Crystal stood frozen with terror at the other end of the hallway. The nurse that had been with them just a few minutes ago was trying to get her to follow her, but Crystal didn't seem to hear her as she watched the medics whisk her best friend around the corner and out of sight. Phoebe came into view from around the corner and stood beside Crystal, watching fearfully as Clem disappeared from sight. Elton pushed Milka's wheelchair down the hall after the rest of his friends.

Phoebe put an arm comfortingly around Crystal's shoulders, whispering soothing words to her.

"Don't worry, Crystal. In my vision, Clem ended up being okay. He just has a concussion." Elka said.

"Do you mean it? You're not just saying that to make me feel better?" Crystal asked, snapping out of her shock and beginning to cry. Phoebe hugged her gently and let her cry on her shoulder.

"I swear it on my honor as a psychic." Elka said.

"See? Clem's going to be okay, honey. Now let's get out of the way of the doctors. You look cold. How about we go get you some hot apple cider? It'll make you feel better." Phoebe said. Crystal sniffed.

"Okay. Thanks you guys." Crystal sniffed. She allowed Phoebe to lead her out of the medical ward. Just as they got into the waiting room, another medical team came in with another litter. Franke was sitting on it, crying softly and holding her ankle. Kitty was following behind her worriedly.

"I know it hurts, sweetie. It's probably broken, but we're going to fix it. You're going to be fine, hon." One of the doctors said. They walked past the children and down the hallway.

"Well, they aren't running and they're letting Kitty follow, so she's obviously going to be okay. We should just stay out of the way for now." Vernon said. The group made their way out of the waiting room and headed toward the mess hall.

"Let's just get to the mess hall. Everyone's parents are in a meeting with Truman. I hope they get out soon. I want to know what's going on. All this fuss is giving me a headache. I need a chocolate chip cookie, damn it." Nils said. This earned a snicker from a few of the campers.

"That sounds good to me." Phoebe said. The others voiced their agreements.

"I think I need cheesecake." Crystal sniffed with a watery smile. Phoebe laughed.

"Yeah! Forget chocolate chip cookies! Strawberry cheesecake owns!" Phoebe said.

"No way! Banana cream pie is way better than cheesecake!" Chops said.

"I reckon Mississippi Mud Pie can beat that." Jt said.

"Oh! No! Rocky road fudge! You know, the kind with marshmallows and nuts?" Elka said. Milka nodded in agreement.

"I like the coffee flavored salt water taffy." Elton said.

"Eww!" Everyone remarked.

"Everyone knows that pineapple upside down cake is the ultimate treat." Vernon said.

"Naw, blue jello with raspberries and whipped cream is the best." Dogan said.

"A weird combination, but it actually sounds pretty good..." Chops said. Phoebe suddenly stopped when they heard another medical crew go down the main hall behind them.

"Elka? Did you have a vision about Quentin?" Phoebe asked weakly.

"No, why?" Elka asked.

"Oh, god, please don't tell me that was him..." Lili murmured. Phoebe started crying.

"Oh, my god! Quentin?" She cried. She ran down the hall after the medics.

"Uhn...Phoebe? Phoebe!" They heard Quinton's voice. They ran down the hall after Phoebe.

"Oh, god, your shoulder..." Phoebe whispered. Blood was staining the front of Quinton's shirt from a deep puncture wound in his shoulder. He was grimacing in pain and was looking pale.

"We need to get his wound taken care of, young lady. I'm afraid you'll have to speak with your friend later." One of the nurses said. They resumed pushing the litter down the hall. Quinton called to her over his shoulder.

"Please don't cry, Phoeb. I'm gonna be okay. I promise. It's not that bad. I'll be fine." He called.

"Get better soon!" Phoebe called after him as the medics took him into the medical ward.

"It was a flesh wound, Phoebe. He'll be okay. It just needs to be cleaned and stitched." Milka said. Phoebe took a deep breath and tried to compose herself.

"Yeah. You're right. Quentin is strong. He'll be okay." Phoebe said.

"Come on. Lets go get some of that cider you were talking about. I think we all need chocolate chip cookies now..." Crystal joked meekly. Lili grabbed Phoebe's arm and pulled her in the direction of the mess hall.

"Let's go bug Rusty and see if he has any cookies." Lili said. Phoebe smiled and nodded. It wasn't long before they were all seated in the mess hall enjoying a heaping plate of fresh, hot cookies and steaming cups of apple cider. Bobby and Benny had joined them as well. Lili took a sip of her cider as she finished her long explanation of the events of the last twenty four hours.

"I can't believe they took out Vodello, Nein, Aquato, _and_ Cruller!" Bobby said.

"Wow...I can't believe all of this has happened in such a short time..." Crystal said.

"So Raz is doing better today, right?" Milka asked. Lili nodded.

"Speaking of which, I gotta go get the Aquatos. They don't know their way around here and the doctors probably need them out of the way. I'll be back in a bit." Lili said. She was surprised when as soon as she stepped out of the mess hall, someone grabbed her and pulled her aside.

"Oh, what's wrong, dad?" Lili asked. Truman knelt so that he was eye level with his daughter. He locked eyes with her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Honey, there is no easy way to tell you this, but...I'm afraid something terrible has happened to one of your friends." Truman said.

"Daddy, what happened?" Lili asked anxiously.

"The good news is that we have found Mikhail Bulgakov. He escaped from his captors where he was being held in the mountains. But, Maloof Canola didn't get away. A stray blast knocked over a tree and he was trapped under it." Truman said. Lili shook her head.

"Daddy? Is he okay?" Lili asked.

"He's dead, honey. I'm sorry." Truman said softly. Lili sighed and slid down the wall.

"C-canola's dead? You're joking, right?" Another voice asked. Bobby was peaking out of the door to the mess hall. His face was set in an expression of horror.

"Oh, no...poor Maloof...i-I know I was mean to him, but I never...never wanted him to actually get really hurt..." Benny whispered.

"Where's Mikhail? I need to hear it from him." Lili said shakily.

"Medical ward. Room 47." Truman said. Lili raced off toward the medical ward and quickly found the right room. Her father was close behind her as were Bobby and Benny. Mikhail was with his parents and the same woman and agent Elka had discribed were standing next to him crying and holding the locket and dog tags.

"H-he say they were belonging to his father. He asks me to give them to his sister." Mikhail choked.

"So it's true, Mikhail?" Lili asked quietly.

"My baby!" The short woman sobbed. The agent hugged her gently. Lili sat on the bed next to Mikhail. He stared at his own hands.

"He died right there in mine arms. I...I could do nothing to help..." Mikhail said, tears building in his eyes. Bobby and Benny stayed in the hallway, too ashamed to come in. Lili eyed the locket and dog tags.

"Wait a second...there's no blood on them...has Maloof's body been recovered?" Lili asked.

"Lilith Zanotto!" Truman scolded, shocked at his daughter's blunt insensitivity. Maloof's mother shook her head.

"In Elka's vision, the dog tags had blood on them. Have they been cleaned?" Lili asked. Maloof's mother shook her head again.

"Bobby, go get Nils. We need his clairvoyance expertise." Lili said. Bobby nodded and he and Benny took off down the hall.

"What's going on?" Mrs. Canola asked.

"One of the other campers Elka Doom had a vision about this, but she said that the dog tags were bloody. Maybe the outcome was changed after all." Lili said.

"You mean my baby might still be alive?" Mrs Canola asked.

"I'm not sure, but Nils is really good in clairvoyance. He'll be able to tell us. Now, I'm not saying that you're dumb, Mikhail, but Maloof could have still been alive and only looked dead. Sometimes it's hard to tell. We'll find out soon." Lili said.

"Honey, we could have jsut gotten a clairvoyance specialist down here and..." Truman began.

"Screw it, dad. Nils is just as good as any specialist." Lili said. They waited in anxiuous silence for Bobby to return. In record time, he appeared with Nils and half the campers at his heels.

"Let me see 'em. I'll get this straightened out." Nils said. They all watched silence as Nils performed clairvoyance on the tags. He was deep in concentration. His expression was troubled from the terrible sights he was witnessing.

"I see him...the tree fell... Mikhail is trying to get him out. Maloof is handing him the dog tags...h-he looks dead...but I'm not sure..." Nils said. He stayed quiet for a long minute.

"No, he's breathing! He's breathing! And he is...the terrorists thought he was dead too so they left him! He's still trapped under the tree!" Nils said.

"Agent Canola, go round up a squad and retrieve cadet Canola." Truman ordered.

"Oh, god, NO!" Nils shouted. He cried out in pain and the dog tags fell out of his hands and he slumped to his knees, holding his head. His hands were bleeding and looked like they had been burned. There was a burn mark that looked like it was made by an electric shock going from his hands up his arms all the way to his temples.

"Nils!" Elka cried. She knelt next to her boyfriend worriedly.

"Nils! What's wrong?" Elka asked. Nils was gasping for breath.

"They think he's dead...they are going to set the tree on fire to burn the body. They'll burn him alive! You've gotta hurry!" Nils said. Maloof's sister ran at top speed out of the room and down the hall. A loud series of crashes and curses suggests that she ran into one of the staff members on her way out.

"Nils, are you in pain? Does your head hurt?" Elka asked. Nils groaned, still holding his head.

"Uhn...I don't know...one of those guys...it was like he could see me...then he did something and...oh...I think I'm gonna be sick..." Nils said.

"Damn it...NURSE!" Truman called. One of the nurses bustled in and helped Nils out of the room. Elka followed anxiously.

"There's nothing to do now but wait, I guess." Elton said.

"I'm going to the shooting range while I wait. _I need to **burn **something._" Lili hissed sinisterly. She was getting really sick of these desert freaks screwing with her friends.

Okay, it's midnight and I gotta be up by six to leave tomorrow, er I mean I guess it's today now, hehehe. I just had to get this update finished after neglecting it for so long, so I'll work out spelling errors when I return from Georgia. Again, my deepest apologies for not updating sooner, and please don't kill me for the cliffhanger! In the next chapter, we'll have some loverly plot twists, and next time for sure we'll find out about the tattoo on Raz's back! We will also learn a little about the terrorists! Okay, so Happy Valentines Day! Save me some chocolate!


	8. Explosions&Tigers&Bears, oh shit!

Hey everybody! I'm back (obviously)! Sorry I took longer than I said I would to update! I have midterms and I had more homework than I anticipated upon my return.

I am sorry to say that inspiration bit me hard on the ass and therefore, we won't get the dirt on Raz's tattoo in this chapter, but I still have my plot twists and info on the terrorists!

As always, thank you to:

Digitaldreamer: Maloof is my favorite too! He's sooo cute! And yeah, I'll take a look at my grammar mistakes here soon and get them fixed. And thank you for the complement pertaining to the way I write relationships. It's nice to hear that you think I'm doing well! Oh, and kudos on another awesome chapter yourself! I just want to kill Nerus and give him a big ol' hug all at the same time! And you know what? I wanna burn the terrorists too P!

HotCrossPigeon: I'm glad you like the scene between Raz and his family. I was going for just that deep love between parent and child. There is going to be some family love going strong in the next few chapters. Oh, sorry about the cliffhangers. If you'd like, I'll start putting up signs so you don't fall off P! Oh! and the character I named after you is going to see some action in chapters to come!

To HappyCabbit: I know how you feel! The reason I took so long to update is because we had three assigned essays from hell that I didn't know about! Can the topics GET any more BOREING?! And I have a younger brother and a younger sister, so I totally understand the whole interruption thing (sigh!) but, SQUEE! I'm so glad you related the last chapter to the game! That means I'm in character! Hurray! Oh, and I got to throw my old junkie computer out the second story window the other day P it was fuuuun! It went ker-CRASHHHH! P

Mindscape: thank you for your review! (pulls up creepy black cape over face) and in time, all shall be revealed. BEWARE! P

Samu: Yay! New reviewer! And you reviewed a lot! Samu is my frieeeend!

For your first review: yeah, I agree. I was having one of those days when my writing is crap --. That's probably why it's choppy in some places. I'm still working on my transitions. I'm glad you like the plot though! As you know by now though, the 'happy family' has been somewhat compromised…MWAHAHAHA….wow…I feel like such a bitch now….(slaps self)

For your second review: I enjoyed writing the scene with Morry and Ford playing with Raz P I'm glad you enjoyed reading it! I was thinking about what life would be like for a gypsy and I even learned a few things while looking for a Roma (gypsy from around Russian and Lithuania, so basically Raz's clan) Folk Song to play on my guitar for the upcoming play I'm in. I kind of based the attitude of Raz's family members from a mix of an Indian (as in Native American, not the country of India. Native Americans have a lot in common with Gypsies, I learned) and an Almish standpoint, so it's very family orientated and not modern. I would encourage everyone to go research it. It's really quite interesting. I don't know if gypsies had shamans. It seemed like it would make sense and I liked it, so I borrowed the idea from Native Americans.

For your third review: Yeah…I feel like a bitch now…'scuse me while I go whack myself in the head with my chemistry book as punishment…(seriously, that thing is HEAVY!)

For your fouth review: Yeah, I don't know where I got the idea for Ford playing Monopoly, but I think it turned out to be pretty funny. It was either Monopoly or Sorry, and I figured that it was more likely that living with Sasha, Monopoly was more like to by lying around the house than Sorry P

Again, thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! It is very much appreciated and my birdie has enjoyed the almost suffocating number of extra kisses I'm giving him P

Now, on with the story!

Oh yeah, I almost forgot…

**!!! HOTCROSSPIGEON! WARNING! DANGER! CLIFFHANGER AHEAD!!! **

This has been a test of the emergency cliffhanger warning system P watch your step!

He tore frantically through the numerous old, large, heavy books and scrolls that were scattered around the room. He grumbled angrily to himself and tossed yet another volume of useless text to the floor.

A young woman skidded into the room and shut the door quickly behind her. Her long white dress fluttered with her quick, graceful movements. She stood for a moment leaning back against the door to catch her breath before looking up to meet the eyes of the man at the desk.

"My brother, as your sister by clansmenship, I must say that this is really, really bad! Adran, How can this be? I know for a fact that Matritt killed the heir to the Aquato clan's magic along with the only other Aquato who could perform it!" The woman said. She tucked a few strands of her short almost white-blonde hair behind her ears.

"I know, my sister. Renka, the boy bore the mark of the Aquato Nobles and I saw him summon the Embers of Aquaja. There is no mistaking it. He is a noble of the Aquato clan. He even bore the unnaturally bright eyes of a Noble." Adran growled.

"This could ruin everything! If he takes part in the ritual of the four clans then we will never overpower the Galochio clan! If each of the nobles representing the four clans are present to resurrect The Joining then the balance of power will remain equal! It's bad enough that the Galochio's have managed to keep the identity of their noble under wraps!" Renka said.

"Renka, my sister, do you think that I do not know that?" Adran asked. Renka hung her head meekly and crossed her arms. She rocked back and forth on her heels childishly.

"No, I know you know. I'm just worried, that's all. Our Noble Lord and our Noble Prince Arid are not pleased with you after hearing from you that the Aquato Noble is alive and that balance may still remain and the plan is ruined and that the Aerono clan will probably forever remain equal in power to the other clans so we will never be able to successfully overtake another clan." Renka said sheepishly. Adran rolled his eyes and sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Tell me, Renka. Is there any other disgrace that I have shown that you would like to add?" Adran asked. Renka thought for a moment before smiling and blurting out an answer.

"Umm…You let the psychonauts get away and they now are aware of our presence and our mission to eliminate psychics is known and they figured out our plan to capture their young and find their primary gathering place and destroy it and a prisoner escaped so they know where to find our pawns hiding in the mountains! So, our brethren outside the purification may learn of our treason and come after us." She recited cheerfully. Adran growled and hit his forehead on the desk dejectedly.

"Gee thanks, Renka." He grumbled.

"You're welcome!" Renka said joyfully.

"Renka? I was exercising sarcasm." Adran said. Renka blushed and hung her head again.

"Oh, sorry Adran." She said sheepishly. Adran sighed for the umpteenth time that day. Renka sauntered up to him and slid onto his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and stroking his hair.

"Um, well, look on the bright side. The wound you inflicted on the Aquato boy should be fatal. It is possible that he is dead already or will be soon." Renka said. Adran sighed yet again and let a smile creep onto his face. When Renka looked up at him with those beautiful sky blue eyes, he could do little to hold a bad mood. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her on the forehead. Renka broke out in a huge grin and hugged him tighter, giggling softly.

"You are way cuter when you smile, Adran." Renka said, pecking him on the cheek.

"And you have a way of giving me a brighter outlook, my beloved." Adran said. He smirked wickedly to himself. Renka squealed with delight and bounced on his lap.

"I know that look! I know that look! You've got a plan! You did something, yes you did!" She giggled. She abruptly stopped bouncing and seized him by the collar staring him in the eyes with their faces inches apart.

"What is? What has naughty Adran got up his sleeve? What did you do?" She asked in a gleeful, sinister whisper. Adran's smirk widened. She squealed again and hugged him.

"Is it terrible, love? Is it awful and dreadful and mean and hurtful? How many psychics will it kill?" She asked.

"Oh, countless, my love. Countless. If we are careful, we may be able to kill them all." Adran said gleefully.

PSYCHONAUTS HEADQUARTERS

For the cadets from Whispering Rock, it had been a long day. They had all been corralled into one of the huge lecture rooms so they wouldn't be in the way. Milla, Ford, Nils, Clem, Quinton, Franke, and Mikhail had been moved in as well. Their beds were separated by curtains and Dr. Hyde came in regularly to check up on them.

It became apparent that the cadets would not be seeing their parents any time soon due to all the mission activity, so additional beds had been moved into the room and separated by curtains for privacy. Jt, who was starting to get drowsy due to the pain medicine he had been given, had already laid down for a nap.

As for the Aquato's, as far as Lili knew, they were still with Raz.

Rusty the chef kept a steady supply of snacks coming into the room via the guards stationed outside the room. He would send the snacks with the next group of agents due for guard shift and have them deliver them during the next shift change.

The cadets were all anxious. It helped a little when Mikhail awoke and was allowed to get up and walk around. Franke was awake soon after and she and Kitty sat together and worked on friendship bracelets as they usually did. Mikhail ended up joining Lili as she lay on her back on one of the tables and stared up moodily at the roof. He didn't feel like talking and neither did she. It was an interesting sight to say the least.

As for the other cadets, Dogan was playing a game on his laptop while Benny, Bobby, and Elton watched. Milka was drawing, Milla and Ford were playing another game of Monopoly, and Crystal, Elka, Phoebe, Chops, and Chops' little sister Penny had sat down to play a card game while they waited for their friends to wake up. Chops' little sister was on a winning streak.

They were all trying to keep occupied, but all the while, they paid close attention to the radio for any news of the missing camper, Maloof Canola.

Quentin had been the next cadet after Franke to wake up, much to Phoebe's joy. Already he was feeling better and joined in on the card game.

Shortly after Quentin woke up, Chloe arrived uninjured, easing their worries for one of their fellow cadets. It was even better when she was able to tune her radio in to the station HQ used to communicate with the agents so that they could listen for any news on Maloof. She was currently trying to locate the right agents to listen in on.

About an hour after Quentin regained consciousness, Clem woke up to a very relieved Crystal. Though he didn't remember what had happened to him and was a little slow, he was doing well. He and Crystal sat together and she explained to him what was going on. At this point, Elka abandoned the card game to sit with Nils.

"You doing okay, Elka?" Phoebe asked, slipping in from behind the curtain. Elka sighed and brushed Nils' bangs out of his face.

"Yeah. I just wish Nils would wake up. I'm worried." Elka said.

"We're all wound up pretty tightly right now." Phoebe sighed.

"HEY YOU GUYS! GET OVER HERE! THEY'VE FOUND MALOOF!" Lili yelled. Phoebe and Elka sprung up and ran over to where the other campers were gathered around the radio.

"Hey! Turn it up, yo! We can't hear it back here in the peanut gallery!" Quentin yelled from his bed. Jt stumbled out half awake from his bed.

"They found him?" He asked groggily, rubbing his eyes. Chops helped his not-quite-awake friend over to a chair near the radio where he promptly fell asleep on him. Milla and Ford had left their beds to get near the radio as well. Milla had her eyes squeezed shut and her hands clasped under her chin as her lips moved in a silent prayer for the child. Ford put an arm comfortingly around her shoulders.

"Please let him be alright! Please, please, please let him be alive!" Milla whispered.

"Mede! Mede! This is agent Canola! We've found my brother, but the fire has already been set! We're working on getting him out but we're surrounded on all sides by fire and terrorists! We need backup! We need someone stronger in telekinesis to help us get the tree off of my brother and someone who is good in hydrokinesis to keep the fire from reaching him! I don't know how much more of the heat and smoke he can take while he's still trapped under there! Please! Please send backup quickly! He can't breathe! I can't lose my baby brother!" A female voice cried. An unmistakable voice answered.

"This is Agent Oleander. I'm on the way with help. I'll be there in thirty seconds." Morry said.

"Oh, bless you, Morry." Milla whispered. They all waited in anxious silence for a new transmission. They all jumped when Morry's voice sounded over the radio. In the background were the sounds of someone crying, strong wind, and yelling and explosions.

"PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T LET MY BROTHER DIE!" A woman sobbed.

"Mission control, this is agent Oleander. We have retrieved Cadet Canola and we're on our way home. Get the ICU ready to receive us." Oleander said. Before the transmission stopped, there was one more voice.

"Damnit! I can't get a pulse! Morry! I need your help!" Lili recognized the voice of Agent Becca Windsor, the medic.

"Shit!" Morry hissed. There was a sound, perhaps the communicator falling to the ground. Mikhail paled dramatically. He was shaking like a leaf and beads of sweat began to form on his forehead. Lili grabbed his arm as he faltered slightly and forced him to sit down. He looked as though he would either faint or be sick or both at any minute.

"Come on, kid! Don't die on us!" Morry said.

"Oh, please, no…" Milla whimpered. There was the sound of a child coughing.

"There! Much better." Becca said.

"oh, thank god!" The woman sobbed.

"Agent Oleander? Mission control to Oleander. Are you still there?" A male voice asked.

"Yeah. We'll be back at HQ in twenty minutes." Morry said.

"Affirmative. We'll be ready for you." The male voice said. The radio went silent. They all became aware of a woman standing in the doorway. Lili recognized her as agent Alex Hawking, the aircraft engineer they had met the previous night. She looked considerably paler. Chloe was hanging her head as if she was guilty of something.

"Wh-what's going on out there?" Alex asked nervously.

"Um…well, sorry. I sort of borrowed your radio without asking…" Chloe said.

"I don't care about that! They were talking about the Canola's! What's happening? I saw Maleer run off earlier..." Alex said.

"Didn't you hear? Her brother Maloof went missing last night." Chloe said. Alex paled even more.

"Oh, my god…I knew that two boys went missing, but I didn't know it was our little Kamikaze…oh, no! in the hanger! That squad! They were headed out on a mission to retrieve the body of one of the missing boys! Please don't tell me he's…" Alex said. Tears were welling in her eyes.

"No, Alex. The plans changed. That team was called back. There was a mistake. It turns out Maloof was alive. Maleer went out with another team to do a search and rescue. They have found him alive and they're on their way back." Chloe said.

"Oh, thank god!" Alex sighed.

"They said they'd be here in twenty minutes. We're not allowed out, but you are." Chloe said.

"Spy job? Sure. I'll wait for them in the hanger and bring back some news. But, when I come back, I want my radio back. That's why I came up here in the first place." Alex said before running out of the room.

"Who the hell was she?" Bobby asked.

"That was Agent Alex Hawking. She is an aircraft engineer and a close friend of Maloof's older sister, Maleer. She, Maloof, and I see a lot of each other around HQ." Chloe said.

"Yeah. She used to work in the hanger fixing planes with her mother back when I was the Grand Head. She was only a child, but she had a knack for mechanics. Terrible field agent, though. I remember she barely passed the entrance exams one point above failing. If I recall correctly, she nearly blasted Sasha through the wall when he gave her the marksmanship test. She can't do much else with her powers besides using them as an aid to fix things, so she isn't given any missions. She does all her work in the hanger as a mechanic, but she likes it that way." Cruller said. (AN: He he he….sorry Alex…I kinda made you suck in this part, but you'll see. I've got plans for you in future chapters! You're gonna FREAK! And don't worry, you're not going to be a mary-sue or an alex-sue or anything like that.)

"Yeah. She's pretty cool. She does maintenance on my mom's plane." Benny said.

"Alex Hawking…that name sounds familiar. I'm pretty sure I've heard it before. (AN; FORESHADOWING FOR ALEX!)" Bobby said.

"Mikhail? You okay?" Lili asked. He was sitting on the ground and staring wide eyed at it. He nodded meekly. Milla carefully got up and put an arm around Mikhail.

"I know you're worried about him, sweetie. We all are. I'm here for you." Milla said softly. Mikhail leaned slightly into her embrace.

Meanwhile, Lili got an idea. She snuck up onto Ford's bed and whispered in his ear.

"He he he…I don't know what you're talking about. I'm merely sleep talking and am completely unaware of anything else going on around me. I wouldn't even notice if you were to leave." Ford said, twiddling his thumbs innocently. Lili smirked and grabbed Mikhail, dragging him toward the door.

"We're going to go see Maloof." Lili said. She stopped just before the door and turned to the others.

"You didn't see anything." She said before going invisible. Mikhail did the same and they opened the door and slipped out. It shut quietly behind them and one of the guards sighed.

"Don't get into any trouble and try to be back quickly, hm, Miss Zanotto?" He said. Agent Brett Anders was staring directly at them with a small smile. Lili shifted back into visibility and smiled charmingly, locking her hands behind her back.

"Thanks Agent Anders. Did I ever mention that you're my best friend?" She asked. Brett laughed.

"Quit trying to butter me up. I won't tell your dad. Just get outta here before someone else sees you, girlie-girl!" He urged. Lili waved to him and continued dragging Mikhail down the halls. After what seemed like forever, they reached the enormous flight hanger.

It looked as though they were just in time too. The paramedics were carrying a stretcher away from one of the planes. Mikhail nearly rushed over, but Lili grabbed him and pulled him behind the wheel of another plane.

"We can't be seen. We have to watch from here." Lili said. Mikhail nodded reluctantly before returning his attention to the medical crew.

"I can hear him coughing, so at least we know he's alive." Lili commented. They watched as Maloof's mother joined his sister next to the stretcher. Both of them were crying.

"Oh, my sweet baby…" Maloof's mother sobbed, caressing Maloof's cheek. Maloof coughed weakly. Chocolate brown eyes fluttered open slightly.

"Uhn…Mama?" He asked weakly.

"Everything's going to be okay, honey. You're safe now." Maloof's mother said.

"Your big sister is going to protect you. Ain't nobody touching my baby brother while I'm around." Maloof's sister said.

"Yeah, Kamikaze. Same goes for me." Alex said, kissing him on the forehead.

"Thanks, Maleer, Alex." Maloof whispered. He winced.

He said something too quietly for Lili and Mikhail to hear. Morry put a hand on his shoulder and said something to Maloof. Maloof smiled weakly before slipping back into unconsciousness.

The medical crew continued out of the hanger toward the medical ward, followed closely by Maleer, Maloof's mother, and Alex. Morry straightened up and brushed off his shirt. He sauntered casually toward the door nearest to Lili and Mikhail's hiding place. He stopped just before opening it and Lili and Mikhail found themselves suddenly being jerked into the air. Morry didn't so much as turn around.

"Okay, coach. We get it. You don't miss a beat." Lili said. Morry set them down beside him.

"Damn right, missy. Now come on. You two should be with the other cadets. It's dangerous for you to be out on your own with those terrorists running around." Morry said, opening the door.

"Please. We're in Psychonauts Heaquarters! As in the place is swarming with highly trained agents! What could possibly happen to us here?" Lili said. Morry stopped in his tracks.

"You once overheard your father talk to Sasha about his and Milla's first encounter with terrorists, did you not?" Morry asked. His expression was suddenly dark and grim.

"Yeah, and I have kept my oath. I haven't told a soul." Lili said.

"I know you haven't. You're a good kid and I trust you. It's just that…well…Milla and Sasha said the exact same thing before…well, you know. My point is, don't let your guard down just because you think you're safe." Morry said. Lili nodded and patted Morry on the shoulder.

"I know what you're thinking, coach. You have to stop beating yourself up over what happened to Milla, Ford, and Sasha. You're not their nanny. They can take care of themselves." Lili said.

"Yes, but I am responsible for Razputin. He is a child and I am an adult, and as such, it's my duty to keep him safe." Morry began.

"He was with Sasha and Milla and Ford. He's a Psychonaut now. He was capable of taking care of himself. Just you wait, Coach. When Raz wakes up and hears that you blame yourself for what happened, it's going to make him feel terrible. He's going to blame himself, Milla blames herself, Sasha is going to blame himself, and Ford blames himself. When are you people going to realize that none of you are to blame. If you're going to play the blame game, just pin it on the terrorists and get to kicking some ass already!" Lili said. Morry chuckled.

"What can I say? You're right, kiddo." Morry said, ruffling her hair.

"Uh, DUH!" Lili said.

"And you're awfully quiet back there, cadet Bulgakov. Don't you want to know how Canola is doing?" Morry asked with a smirk. Mikhail looked surprised by his comment.

"He asked about you." Morry said.

"H-he did?" Mikhail asked, deeply touched.

"Well, let's get back to the other campers and I can tell you all at once." Morry said. Mikhail practically dragged the two of them back to the lecture hall. They were immediately assaulted by questions upon their return.

"Everyone calm down! Quiet down and I'll tell you what I know." Morry said, sitting down on one of the chairs and pouring himself a glass of apple cider. He took a sip as the kids all sat down around him.

"I wish you cadets were this eager in basic braining." Morry remarked.

"Just tell us what happened already!" Ford barked. Morry laughed.

"Okay! Okay! Where should I start?" Morry asked.

"Start from when you got to the place where Maloof was trapped!" Vernon said.

"Alright. He was found somewhere in the woods in the Appalachian Mountains in Pennsylvania. The tree he was trapped under was as thick as Sasha is tall. It was a monster of a tree! All around it, the other trees were on fire, and the end of the tree he was trapped under had caught fire too. When the first team of agents found him, they were lighting the big tree on fire. They managed to divert the flames away from Maloof, and that's how the other trees caught fire. It took the combined force of my team, my team being Phoebe's older brother, Mikhail's mother and father, Bobby's father, and Benny's mother as our pilot, and Maleer Canola's team, being Becca Windsor, Natalie Cooper, Drew Stein, and Dane Barker, to get the tree safely off of Maloof without crushing him." Morry said.

"Were you under attack?" Elton asked.

"The cowards left after the first squad showed up." Morry said. "Anyway, when we first got him free, he wasn't breathing. Becca was able to bring him back though. He regained consciousness for a few seconds during the ride back here. The first thing out of his mouth was 'Is Misha okay?'"

"Do you know the badness of his wounds?" Mikhail asked, deeply touched by the concern of his injured friend.

"Well, from Becca's examination, his ribs are broken, he has a broken arm, a broken leg, and a fractured spine. He has quite a few burns, scrapes and bruises too and some pretty bad internal bleeding. One of the tree limps stabbed him through his side." Morry said with a frown.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Chops asked, trying to carry he still sleeping Jt back over to his bed.

"I don't know. He's a damned strong willed kid. His endurance for physical pain is beyond anything I have ever seen before. When we pulled that tree off of him, he only cried out once. Any other person in his state would have screamed or passed out. I know I would have. I'm optimistic for him." Morry said.

At just that moment, Truman Zanotto burst through the door. He leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. Lili ran over to her flustered father and attempted to help him. She tripped as the ground began to shake and a loud boom resounded through the air. It was quickly over.

"What the hell was that?" Lili growled.

"Bad news." Truman responded, still trying to catch his breath.

"Dude, what's going on?" Quentin asked.

"No time to explain. We're evacuating the premises. Everybody form a line single file in front of the door. Hurry!" Truman said. Phoebe ran over to help Quinton, Elka to Nils, Kitty to Franke, and Crystal to Clem. Elton helped Milka back into the wheel chair and Chops tried to shake Jt awake.

Truman quickly lifted a still unconscious Nils into his arms and motioned for the others to go line up.

"Milla, Ford, you two can walk now, right?" Truman asked. The two nodded.

"Okay. Ford, I want you with me at the head of the line. Milla, cover the rear with Morry. This is an emergency evacuation. We need to get out of here as fast as we can, so I need you cadets to cooperate with me." Truman said.

"They'll take your orders and won't complain, Sir. They're a good batch of cadets." Morry said.

"Alright then. Let's see…I need you sir, the tall boy with the red hat to assist the young man with the head injury, you there beside the young lady with the headphones help this young man with the injured shoulder, the young lady in the helmet and the young man with the green hat, if you would please help the young lady with the injured ankle, I think you may just have to carry the young man in the cowboy hat, young man with the green hair, and you with the orange hair, if you would please take care of this young man." Truman said, handing Nils to Bobby.

All the cadets did as they were told and lined up. Truman opened the door slightly.

"Who do I have on guard right now?" Truman asked.

"I, sir, Agent Brett Anders and Agent Tom Love (Phoebe's brother)." Brett said.

"We're here too. We came as soon as we heard the explosion." Becca said as she came running down the hall with Agent Natalie Cooper, Agent Dane Barker, and Agent Drew Stein close behind her.

"Agent Alex Hawking is getting an escape plane ready. We came to escort you and the kids out of here." Becca said.

"Very good. Becca and Drew, I want you two on the left flank. Drew behind me, Becca behind Drew, and Morry bringing up the rear behind Becca. On the right flank in this order, Ford heading the right flank, Dane right flank behind Ford, Tom Love right flank behind Dane, Natalie right flank behind Tom, and Milla is bringing up the right flank at the rear. Brett, you're my frontal lookout. Lili, keep an eye on the rear, but stay in line with the other cadets." Truman said. Everyone wordlessly got into formation around the children.

"Okay, cadets. We're headed for the flight hanger. Everyone needs to be absolutely silent. If we encounter trouble, just stay in your spot in formation. We move on Brett's signals." Truman explained. He motioned for the kids to follow him.

They stopped at every corner, waiting for Brett to deem it safe, then running across the halls. They were nearing the hanger when Brett motioned for them to halt. He stood with his back against the wall. Slowly, he poked his head out into the hall and withdrew it again quickly. They could hear heavy breathing around the corner. There was something big waiting in the hall.

Brett motioned for Dane and Drew to join him. They were getting ready to attack. All at once, the three men jumped out into the center of the hallway and opened fire. Terrifying, inhuman yowls and shrieks filled the air. Suddenly, Brett was slammed backwards onto the ground by a viciously hissing white tiger. It's eyes were glowing vivid sky blue.

Dane stumbled backwards as well as another one pounced on him. He managed to stay on his feet by holding it back with his crossed arms. Drew turned and blasted the beast attempting to maul Brett, only to have it turn on him.

"BECCA GO! WE'LL HOLD THEM OFF!" Dane barked. Becca motioned for the children to follow her. They were almost through the hallway.

There was a thundering roar from both of the tigers and Drew, Dane, and Brett were knocked backward against the wall by a powerful blast of wind. They slumped to the ground, unconscious. The blast tripped Lili, Milla, and Morry as well. They all scrambled to their feet.

Just as Lili was about to go behind the corner, she saw the Aquato's with a medical squad trying to get Raz and Sasha to the hanger.

Unfortunately, the tigers spotted them as well. They abandoned their fight with Drew, Dane, and Brett and went straight for the stretchers.

"RAZ!" Lili cried. Mr Aquato stepped into the middle of the hall in front of his children. His eyes burned with pent up rage as he stared the tigers down. He let out a booming cry and pushed his hands forward. A powerful wave of energy radiated from him and pushed the tigers back at mid-lunge. They both landed with dull thuds in the hall, but sprung back to their feet.

It happened so fast! The tigers sprung back up and in an instant, one was barreling toward Lili with incredible speed. She tried to lunge sideways to avoid it and Milla was running towards her to try to intercept it, but it was simply too fast. It swatted Milla to the ground with its massive, powerful paws and pushed Lili to the floor and bore its razor sharp fangs. It snapped at her face viciously. Lili was able to get her arms up in time to shield her face, but received a painful bite on her arm.

In another flash, the tiger was off of her. The oldest Aquato boy, Benjamin, was standing over her as well as his younger brother, 9 year old Sage, who was wielding a whip.

"Lilith, are you alright?" Benjamin asked.

"Yeah, thanks guys." Lili said as Sage helped her to her feet. He tested his whip and glared bloody murder at the tigers.

"I believe the saying is 'I'm going to kill them so bad', correct?" Sage asked.

"You got it." Lili said, taking a fighting stance. Benjamin took a small canteen and a toothpick out of his pocket and smiled.

"Don't forget this one," Benjamin said. He put the end of the toothpick between his middle finger and thumb and snapped. The end caught fire like a match. He held it up with a crazed smile. "Someone's going to_ burn_."

"Hell yeah." Lili said.

The paramedics were escaping with Raz and Sasha and the younger Aquato children by taking a different route to the hanger while Benjamin, Mr. Aquato, Lyle, Joseph, and Jennifer stood in the way of the tigers to block it off.

Natalie, Tom, and Truman turned back to retrieve Milla, Drew, Brett, and Dane from where they lay unconscious on the ground. Morry was fighting hard to keep one of the tigers away from them. Just as they were getting out of the way, the tiger let out another booming roar and the resulting blast of wind tossed Morry down the hall as if he were a feather. He got back to his feet and readied himself for the creature to lunge.

Just as it was about to, Sage cracked his whip at it. While it was distracted, Benjamin rammed it into the wall.

"KEEP GOING! WE'LL TAKE CARE OF THINGS HERE!" Benjamin yelled to Becca. Becca nodded and waited for Truman, Tom, Morry, and Natalie to rejoin the ranks.

Meanwhile, the tiger got back up and turned on Lili, Benjamin, and Sage. It pounced at Sage. The boy didn't even flinch. He whipped the creature across the face, causing it to stop at stare at him with surprise. He put his hands on his hips and glared at the tiger.

"Bad kitty! That's a no!" He scolded, waging a finger at it. For a moment, it looked like it would listen to him, but then it reared back and let out yet another thundering roar, knocking Lili, Benjamin, and Sage down the hall and into Mr. Aquato, Lyle, Jennifer, and Joseph.

"Sage, are you crazy? What the hell gave you the idea that that would work?" Lili asked.

"Um, I'm an _animal tamer_? That's my job! It works with all the other animals. I just need to work with them more." Sage stated, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. The seven got back to their feet and prepared to attack.

However, it appeared that the tigers had lost interest in them. They were staring back toward the hall they came from intently. They growled happily and got into position to pounce. Frightened yells were coming from the hallway. Suddenly, the tigers were lifter into the air. They struggled for a few seconds before an invisible force constricted their chests, crushing their ribs inward in a flash. Blood dripped from their mouths and they dropped lifelessly to the floor.

Mikhail emerged from the end of the hall that the other campers were escaping to. He strode up to the tigers boldly with rage boiling in his eyes. One of them twitched and looked up at him, flattening its ears and hissing. Mikhail simply bent over, seized the creature by one of its fangs, and jerked its head to the side, breaking its neck and yanking the fang out at the same time. The creature went completely motionless. Mikhail smirked at it maliciously, holding up the fang.

"You tried to hurt tiny boss. This pisses Mikhail off, so you feel wrath of Deadly Nelson. I keep this as trophy. Will make good necklace. Perhaps give to tiny boss as present when he wake up." Mikhail said calmly. He pocketed the fang. A medical crew emerged from the hall in front of Mikhail.

It was them that the tigers had seen. They were transporting Maloof to the hanger. Needless to say, everyone was gaping at the gutsy Russian cadet.

"That was so cool…" Sage whispered to Benjamin. Benjamin nodded dumbly.

"Mikhail?" Lili asked.

"Yes?" Mikhail responded.

"_That_…was so **_kick ass_**…that words _cannot describe_ it." Lili said with a smirk.

"Were no bears, but still I enjoyed myself." He said coldly, smirking and flexing his fingers nonchalantly.

"You are one awesomely sick guy, Mikhail." Lili said, giving him a high five.

"So where to now? Mikhail made others go on without us." Mikhail said. A terrible roar and screams pierced the air. It came from the direction the paramedics taking care of Raz, Sasha, and the younger Aquato children went in.

"That way!" They all said at once. They took off down the hall in the direction of the ruckus. When they found the group, they were cornered by three more of the vicious white tigers and the medics were unconscious.

Twelve year old Vera and nine year old Elizabeth were using their impressive acrobatics to hold the attention of, dodge, and hit the tigers. Vera was swiped across her side by one of the beasts. She winced and tried to pull back. The tiger took her moment of vulnerability to knock her back into the wall. She swayed dizzily.

Benjamin lit another match and held it to his lips. He blew on it and a spiral of fire hit caught the tiger's hind quarters. It yowled and proceeded to run around the room, trying to put the fire out. Lyle ran forward and caught his sister as she slumped to the ground.

"She's alright. Just stunned." Lyle said. Benjamin smiled and took a sip from his canteen.

"Wait a second! Aren't you supposed to take a sip of kerosene form the canteen first, then blow fire? And I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to swallow that stuff! It's poisonous!" Lili said, alarmed.

"Kerosene? This is water. To cool down my mouth after I breathe fire." Benjamin said.

"Then how did you…?" Lili asked, befuddled.

"Didn't Razuptin ever tell you about gypsy magic?" Jennifer asked.

"Yeah, but I didn't think…" Lili said. She was cut off as a second tiger barreled toward her. She growled and merely stepped out of the way, so it ran head first into the wall.

It drew back and shook its head. Its sight shifted to Razs' still form on the stretcher. Lili could swear that it flashed her a cruel smile before lunging at him. Lili screamed in rage and jumped onto it, knocking it off balance. It tried to ram her against the wall, but she braced her back against the wall and kicked it out from under her.

Lili paled in horror at it bumped into Razs' stretcher, tipping it over. She dove forward and caught Raz before he could hit the floor.

Meanwhile, the tiger that had been set aflame had rolled onto the floor, extinguishing the flames. They had thought that it retreated, so they never expected it to sneak up behind the medics tending to Maloof. It let out one of its powerful roars, sending them all flying forward. Mikhail let out an enraged roar of his own when he saw Maloof's stretcher tip over sideways, dumping the unconscious boy onto the floor.

The tiger loomed over Maloof sinisterly and leaned down to snatch the helpless boy up in its jaws. Mikhail charged it head on and tossed it to the floor. Mikhail knelt down next to Maloof and ever so gingerly lifted him into his arms.

A few yards away, the Aquatos were trying to gather up the injured paramedics and keep the last tiger away from Sasha.

Lili looked over her unconscious boyfriend anxiously. The stitches in stomach had begun to bleed only slightly, but other than that, he appeared to have accumulated no further harm. She sighed in relief. The moment was cut short when the tiger began creeping towards them again. It drew a deep breath and roared.

Lili clutched Raz firmly to her as they were blasted down the hall. They landed at an opening to another hall. Lili quickly and carefully lifted Raz onto her back and took off down the hall.

"GO! THAT WAY! KEEP GOING STRAIGHT AND YOU WILL BE FINDING HANGER! WILL CATCH UP!" Mikhail yelled to the Aquato's as he hit the tiger pursuing them. He hoped to gain its attention. The Aquato's nodded and ran down the hall with the injured paramedics while the tiger was distracted.

Mikhail used his powers to toss the first tiger into the second. He carefully set Maloof down behind him and turned to the tigers. He gazed at them with malice and rolled up his sleeves.

"You are really starting to piss me off." He said coolly. The tigers spat furiously. Mikhail merely raised his hand and motioned for them to come.

"Bring it on." He said.

Lili ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She fired a psiblast behind her every few seconds, hoping to slow the tiger down. She wove through the hallways, seeking to regain her bearings. She had lost track of where she was going when she, Mikhail, and the Aquato's had rushed to the aid of Sasha and Raz.

Though, it seemed that luck was not on her side. She rounded a corner and ran into two more white tigers. She let out a frustrated growl.

"FUCK THIS SHITTY LUCK I'M HAVING TODAY, DAMMIT!" She screamed as she took off in a different direction.

Wherever the Aquato's went, it seemed that bad luck followed. Mr Aquato had run into two more not so friendly kitties as well.

Sage cracked his whip at them and Benjamin kept a steady wall of flames between themselves and the tigers. He was panting heavily. He took a long draught of water to cool his hot throat.

"Benjamin, are you alright?" Maria asked.

"I'll be fine, but we must hurry, sister. I am running out of water." Benjamin responded.

"Use your gift sparingly, my son! I do not want you to damage your throat any more than you already have!" Mr Aquato said.

"We must fight them from a distance. Sage, Vera, and I are the only ones who can do that and Vera is unconscious, so her skill with throwing knives is useless to us!" Benjamin said. Lyle happened to glance up at the pipes overhead.

"I have an idea! Joseph! Jennifer! Elizabeth!" Lyle said. They looked up and smiled, nodding in understanding.

Lyle gave Jennifer a leg up, tossing her into the air. She caught hold of one of the pipes and hung from it by her knees. She extended her hands towards Lyle as Joseph tossed him up towards her. She held onto his ankles tightly. Joseph tossed Elizabeth up to him and he caught her by the waist. Elizabeth took one of her throwing knives out of her pocket.

Carefully, they started swinging back and forth to gain momentum. They kept going until they were swinging nearly parallel to the pipe Jennifer was hanging from.

"Ready, Elizabeth?" Lyle asked.

"Yeah!" Elizabeth cheered. The three of them counted together.

"One…two…three… HUMAN CANNON!" They shouted. Lyle released Elizabeth, sending her soaring into one of the tigers. Her dagger connected with its neck as she rammed into it and it slumped to the floor. Elizabeth quickly stood and dove out of the way to avoid the tiger's dying convulsions. Mr Aquato ran over and retrieved Elizabeth before the other tiger could get to her.

"THAT'LL TEACH YOU TO MESS WITH MY BIG BROTHER!" She yelled.

Speaking of whom, Lili was still running around frantically trying to figure out how to get to the hanger and avoid being ripped to shreds by the three tigers chasing her. She was getting tired fast. She stumbled down a flight of stairs.

"_Hallelujah_!" She thought as she spotted an open room ahead. She dove into it and pushed the button to make the metal door slam shut behind her.

She dropped to her knees and set Raz down gently, gasping for breath. She looked around the room. There were no other doors and no windows, and there was no way she could squeeze through the tiny vent, let alone do it dragging her unconscious boyfriend behind her.

"_Well, fan-fucking-tabulous!" _Lili thought. "_First I get to run around HQ like a chicken with it's head cut off, totally lost, and carrying my half dead boyfriend, and being chased by oversized furballs that want to have us both for dinner, Now I'm lost in HQ dragging my half dead boyfriend and holed up trapped in this room with oversized furballs that want to have us both for dinner trying to break down the freaking door AND I've got no place to run or hide!_

She winced as the doors gave a loud groan. She knew that they wouldn't hold for long against the three tigers. She had to think of something, and fast, or both she and Raz were cat food!

(hides from HotCrossPigeon) I tried to warn you! DON'T MURDERLIZE ME!

I'll probably have the next chapter up sometime this week.

Hey, all my buddies who are reviewing? I gots a question for you! Would it help if I put in profiles of my original characters at the beginning of my next chapter? I think I'm going to go ahead and do that.

In the next chapter, Mikhail reminisces about what has happened to him and Maloof following their journey home from Whispering Rock as he holds his best friend for what he fears will be the last time as he awaits a final encounter with the tigers that could very well be his end. Will Mikhail survive to see Maloof smile for him once more, or will they both meet their grim fates?

Gawd…I really AM a bitch…

Wait, I didn't answer those questions! Ha ha! You'll have to read the next chapter to find out weather or not I am bitch enough to do these things…I hope I'm not…pardon me while I go consult with my psychiatrist.

OH SAAAASHAAAAA?

Sasha: meep! No! HELP! INSANE SOPHOMORE! MEIN GOTT, PLEASE DON'T LET HER GET ME! I-I'LL QUIT SMOKING! I'LL HOOK UP WITH MILLA! HELL, I'LL HOOK UP MORRY IF IT'LL KEEP HER AWAY! I'LL TAKE OF MY SHADES! PLEASE! JUST REVIEW AND SAVE MEEEE!

Hmmm, option a I don't think you'll really do, option b I can see happening in this fic, option c is…rather disturbing…and option d…well, I might just have you do that in future chapters, you sexy hunk of German beefcake! Yum! In fact, I plan to have you do just that!

Well, nothing else do but to say PLEASE REVIEW! Oi! I'm a poet and don't even know it (I know it's lame, but I feel no shame…) P you know I'm nerdy, yes you do! I'm so nerdy, how about you? REVIEW!


	9. Character Profiles!

WOOO HOOO! 700 HITS BABY!

To HotCrossPigeon: hehehe…yeah, I had a couple of quotes in this chapter that I really thought came out pretty funny. (Dances with you) (Return hugs) Glad you liked it! And yes! Foreshadowing (insert creepy music)! I have plans for agent Hawking…MWAHAHAHAHA!

I'm glad my emergency cliffhanger warning system worked out kinda sorta not really at all…um…I'm gonna just shut up now…

OH! I almost forgot! I was gonna bug you about the next chapter of your fic! Do you think you'll have one out soon?

HappyCabbit: SQUEE! I'm glad you liked my Sasha randomness at the end! I have been doing dirty things to him since then like…MAKING HIM GIVE MY DOGS A BATH!

(Cue thunder and lightning) (Sasha screams like a girl in the background) ("THE DIRT! AND THE TERRIBLE DECORATING SCHEME!" he screams.)

BWAAA HAHAHAHA! I'M SO EVIL!

I'm also pleased with how the interaction between the campers turned out and as for Maloof and Mikhail…well, you'll see! Again, I'M SO EVIL! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

(Sasha yells in background) ("SHUT UP YOU STUPID SUGAR DEMON! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" he roars)

Eep! I made him angry! AWSOME! I'm gonna go POKE HIM!

…In just a minute. First I must commend you on your use of vocabulary. I likes circus-y!

In all seriousness, I am really pleased about how that fight scene worked out. I spent like an hour orchestrating it in my noggin. Hell yeah, my cabbit-tastic friend! Circus-y style ass whoopinz all around! ROCK N ROLL McDONALDZZZZ!

And on a final note, I'm glad Oleander is to your liking!

To Digitaldreamer: Yay! I spent FOREVER trying to work Mikhail and some kickass moves into the last chapter! I am immensely pleased that you liked them so much. Maloof and Mikhail just have such a cute relationship.

As always, I really appreciate your constructive comments. Lately I have had to use a different computer with an older version of Microsoft Word. I usually use WordPerfect, but I have been stuck using 'Old Faithful' here.

As for a beta reader, well, let's just say that I had a bad experience with my first ever beta reader and it has left me very wary of ever doing it again. It has also made me very wary of French girls. Let's just say that she was…a total bitch and didn't do a good job and had no problem with outright insulting me directly. She wanted me to change parts of the actual plot to her liking! She basically tried to take over my story and write it herself! So, Will all do respect, I think I'll continue flying solo. I find that I perform better this way. Still, thanks for your continuing tips! They have been most helpful!

To Mindscape: MapleStory? Is that another fanfiction site? If so, I'd better check it out too! Can't have too many fanfiction sites!

Yep, we've got tigers on our hands now! I am overjoyed that you liked it! Oh, and since you brought it up…

For those of you that I have confused with my OC's, please accept my apologies and read this character guide D

OC PROFILES

THE AQUATOS

A few quick notes on the Aquato's as a group:

When trying to invision their clothes and don't know what gypsy clothes looked like, think Amish. The cloths I describe them wearing are the ones they wear OUTSIDE the big top.

We all know what Raz's father looks like and stuff. All that needs to be said about him is that I have given him the first name Greyson.

Sylvia Aquato:

Sylvia is Raz's mother. She died when he was seven at the age 30. The Aquato's have not mentioned the cause of her death.

Sylvia was a petite woman around 5 foot 2. She had long auburn hair that flowed freely to her waist. In the picture Raz has of her, she is wearing a long, red skirt with a brown shawl around her waist. She wears a cream colored shirt with the long, puffy sleeves, and a brown vest. Her most outstanding physical characteristic is her vibrant green eyes, which Raz is said to have inherited. She also passed her skills with Lore of the Gypt onto Raz before she passed away.

Sylvia was a very graceful, kind, patient, and gentle woman. She nurtured her children with all of the love in her heart, yet she always seemed to have love to spare for anyone who was in need of it. She was always cheerful; laughing and smiling all the time. She was compassionate towards everyone. Her loved ones would describe her as the embodiment of beauty, both physically and personality wise.

Benjamin Aquato:

Coming in at age 18, Benjamin is Raz's oldest brother and oldest sibling over all. Benjamin is tall and muscular, but not overly so. He has brown eyes and auburn hair like his father. He wears brown slacks and a cream colored, long, puffy sleeved shirt with a red sash. In the circus, he specialized in eating/breathing fire.

Benjamin is everything Raz could ever want or need in an older brother. He is understanding, kind, and loving toward all of his siblings. He is fiercely protective of his family if they are threatened and would give his life for any one of them without a second thought. Benjamin would gladly trade places with Raz if only he could. Though he has been a decidedly serious character thus far, he isn't always like that. When home at the circus with his family, Benjamin enjoys playing with his younger siblings, that is, as soon as the chores are done. But he can even turn them into a game!

Benjamin is wary of people outside his clan, so he keeps a serious, guarded front when in away from his home or in the presence of people he isn't well acquainted with. He is ever vigilant as the oldest of the Aquato children and takes his roll as protector very seriously.

Jennifer Aquato:

Age 17, She is Raz's oldest sister and the only female out of the triplets Lyle, Joseph, and Jennifer. She has the calm, patient demeanor of her mother and is always looking out for her younger siblings. She is the most serious out of the triplets, but like Benjamin, she is only that way when the safety of her family is uncertain. She spends a lot of her time taking care of her younger siblings while her father and Benjamin are busy. She has, in the past, been convicted of mother-henning her siblings. She is decidedly guilty of this at times. Her family is everything to her. She too would give her life for any one of her siblings.

She has brown-green eyes and long, auburn hair that she keeps in a single braid. She is taller than her mother was. She is around 5 foot 6. She wears a long brown skirt with a red shawl around her waist and a cream colored shirt with sleeves to her elbows.

Her main talent in the circus is walking the tightrope.

Lyle Aquato

Lyle is one of the triplets, so he's 17 too. He looks a lot like the third triplet, Joseph, but there are a few easy ways to tell them apart. Lyle, being a contortionist, has a very lean build. He is also shorter than Joseph and has freckles. Lyle has brown-green eyes and short, auburn hair.

Lyle wears a cream colored shirt with sleeves to his elbows and brown pants that cut off at the middle of his calves. He wears a red sash around his waist.

Lyle is the more playful of the triplets. He likes nothing more than to spend the day with his family weather they are playing, doing chores, or practicing their acts. He is very good at understanding the feelings of his siblings and is often left in charge of the two youngest. He is also said to be a bit naïve at heart. His intentions are always good.

Joseph Aquato:

Joseph is the last triplet, so he too is 17. He can be told apart from Lyle by the fact that he is more muscular than Lyle and doesn't have freckles. Their eye color, hair color and style, and clothing are the same.

Joseph is the most immature of the triplets. He likes to stir up mischief every now and then. He plays harmless pranks like hiding his sister's left shoe or running off with the tightrope on his family or friends in the circus from time to time. His best pranks are played on people who antagonize his family. His main target seems to be the circus strong boy who is prejudice against gypsies and likes to torment Raz. So, Joseph too is protective over his family.

Being such a clown, it is no surprise that Joseph's main talent is riding a unicycle.

Caspian Aquato

Caspian and Razputin were the only set of identical twins born in the Aquato family. Sadly, Caspian drowned when he and Raz were only 7. More will be said about Caspian in upcoming chapters.

Vera Aquato

Vera is closest to Raz as far as age is concerned. She is 11. Vera spends most of her time hanging out with her younger sister Elizabeth. They are the best of friends. Vera is much more reserved than Raz. Vera adores Raz. She is very bright and has excellent people skills, though is slightly shy. Raz finds that he can always count on her to help him find a solution to his problems.

Vera has long auburn hair that she keeps in a pair of loose pigtails. She has brown eyes and freckles. She is usually wearing a brown skirt that goes down to the middle of her shins. She wears a cream colored shirt with long, puffy sleeves and a red vest.

Elizabeth Aquato

Elizabeth is always hanging out with her older sister Vera who is also her best friend. Elizabeth is nine years old and her twin brother is Sage. She has short, auburn hair that she keeps out of her face with a red bandanna and green-brown eyes. She wears a cream colored shirt with sleeves to her elbows with a brown vest over it. She also wears a red skirt that reaches just past her knees and under it, a pair of bloomers.

Why bloomers? Well, Elizabeth is possibly even more outgoing than her older brother Raz! She seems to be without fear. She manages to create acrobatic stunts that are enough to make Jennifer scream, give her father a heart attack, make Benjamin faint, and cause Raz to go paralyzed with fear. The family has been progressively getting used to her daredevil ways. After all, she is the human cannon.

Even when she fails at a stunt and ends up flat on her face, she gets up, dusts herself off, and grins happily. She has an infectiously optimistic attitude and is always confident and happy-go-lucky. Though this empowers her family, it has also proven dangerous. She can, like Raz, be a little too friendly and trusting at times. Another trait she shares with Raz is the tendency to rush into things without thinking.

Sage Aquato

Sage is Elizabeth's twin brother, so he too is nine. Razputin is Sage's superman. Sage admires him immensely. The two get along very well. Sage is like a little ball of fire. He is the least reserved of his family. He is very opinionated and won't hesitate to speak his mind. He is very serious. He says playing is for little children, but he usually ends up playing anyway. He acts serious out of his desire to be strong so that he is able to protect the family like his older brothers do. He can be hot headed at times, especially when his family is being mistreated.

His big fault is that his temper causes him to rush into things without thinking. He is slow to trust new people and is suspicious and defensive toward them. However, his attitude makes him an excellent animal tamer.

He is fiercely protective over his family. If he ever sees anyone picking on any one of his family members, he is instantly there defending them, no matter how outmatched he is. He is certainly courageous.

Sage has long auburn hair that he keeps back in a ponytail. He has green-brown eyes and wears a short sleeved cream colored shirt with a brown sash and red pants that cut off at the middle of his calves.

Bryson Aquato

Bryson is Raz's youngest brother and twin brother to Maria. He is 5. Bryson is just like any other small child. Energetic, playful, friendly, and mischievous. He was so good at slipping out of their sight and getting into trouble that he was pronounced the circus escape artist.

Bryson has brown-green eyes and short auburn hair. He wears a long cream colored shirt with regular length sleeves, a red sash, and brown shorts.

Above all else, Bryson enjoys playing hide and seek with his siblings, because he always wins.

Maria Aquato

Maria is Bryson's twin sister, so she too is 5. Maria is also nearly fearless when it comes to acrobatics. Her small size and fearlessness make her an excellent trapeze artist. She is a bit more shy than Bryson is and prefers to stick close to Jennifer or Lyle. However, on the trapeze, she can cause just as many heart attacks as Elizabeth can.

She wears a white shirt with a red skirt and brown vest. She has long auburn hair that she keeps in a set of braided pigtails. She, like her twin brother Bryson, has brown-green eyes.

Maria is very affectionate. Her favorite time is just after dinner and bath time when Raz will curl up with her next to the fire. He'll let her sit in his lap and wrap a blanket around them both and read her a story. She usually fell asleep, and Raz wouldn't have the heart to wake her, so they often ended up sleeping together as a result.

THE AGENTS

Agent Becca Windsor:

Becca has long auburn hair and fiery red-brown eyes. She is thirty five. For her personality, think Lili. Becca is definitely the leader figure of her team. She is passionate about her job and has a fiery attitude. She is a well-seasoned agent and an excellent field medic. She is smart and quick on her feet. She puts up a tough front, but is compassionate underneath it all. She is a major tomboy and has the attitude of a drill sergeant. Her passion, experience, leadership abilities, and skills have earned her a great deal of respect throughout the agency. Her skills are on the same level as Milla and Sasha, and like Sasha and Milla, she and her partner Dane spend a lot of their time training new agents.

Agent Dane Barker

Dane is your stereotypical war veteran. He is in his mid to late forties, scarred all over, well muscled, taller than average, has a grey crew cut, and two earrings in each ear. He's Mr. Badass. You just don't mess with Dane. He is like his partner Becca; passionate about his job, clever, and intense in battle. He doesn't mess around while on the job, but when he's off duty, he's the ideal drinking buddy. He and Morry would get along great together. Dane always has good advice and is excellent when it comes to fine tuning the skills of the three newbie agents on his team.

Agent Natalie Cooper

Natalie is apprenticing medical work under Becca. She aspires to be specialty field doctor. Natalie is shy and has a very gentle and sweet disposition. Ever since her parents were killed when she was 15, she can't stand seeing people get hurt, so she wants to be able to help when that does happen. Since her parents died, she has lived a fairly sheltered lifestyle with her also parentless older cousin Drew housing, supporting, and caring for her. They are as close as brother and sister.

Natalie has blonde hair that she keeps back it a set of pigtails at the base of her neck. She is a little on the short side and has blue-green eyes. She is 22.

Agent Brett Anders

Brett is another of the newbie agents being trained by Becca and Dane. He is strong in marksmanship and is being trained as a specialty marksman accordingly. He works best as a sniper. Brett is kind of shy, though he tries his best to be friendly. He is soft spoken and not very confident. He grew up as the only boy among eight sisters. He is very good with children.

Brett has bright blue eyes, rich, chocolate colored skin and black curly hair. He is about an inch shorter than average and can be recognized by the single silver loop in his right ear. He is 23.

Agent Drew Stein

Drew is a fairly new agent. He is improving under the tutelage of Dane and Becca. Dane seems to have taken him in particular under his wing. Dane admires the boy's guts. Drew is a clever guy, though he can be immature sometimes. He is an excellent strategist and he is very talented with clairvoyance. To Drew, Dane is the father figure he never had. Drew has been supporting himself on the streets since he ran away from his abusive father at age 14. He was 17 when his cousin Natalie lost her parents and since then, he has taken her in. They are as close as brother and sister, and Drew is fiercely protective of her.

Drew has short dirty blonde hair and brown-green eyes. He is 25.

Agent Alexandria Hawking

Alex hates to be called by her full name. She is a spunky girl of 22. She has been working as an aircraft mechanic ever since she was little. Her mother was a mechanic and would take her to work with her and teach her all she knew. Now, Alex is one of the best mechanics in the agency, though she is more or less hopeless when it comes to using her powers as a field agent. She barely passed the test to get into the Psychonauts and nearly blasted Sasha through a wall in the process. She works strictly in the field of mechanics, and she likes it that way. The life of a field agent really isn't that appealing to her, though she is a pretty good pilot.

Alex is best friends with Maloof's older sister, Maleer. Alex absolutely loves children and tends to smother them with affection on sight. She has threatened Maleer several times to steal Maloof away from her and keep him all to herself. She complains that her own 17 year old little brother just isn't cute anymore. Alex also seems to be well acquainted with Chloe and also knows Benny, since she does maintenance for his mother's aircraft.

Alex has curly brown hair that goes to her shoulders and has blue-grey eyes. She is always wearing her dark blue 'Psychonauts Aviation Engineer' cap and keeps her flight suit on her at all times.

Agent Doctor Jacquelyn Hyde:

Yes. I couldn't help it. Dr. Jackal and Mr Hyde. Jackal and Hyde. Because people laugh at her name, she just goes by Jackie. She is a long time friend of Milla's and one of the best doctors in the agency. She has been treating Sasha, Milla, Raz, Ford, and Maloof.

She is Chinese, so she is short in stature and has that pretty long black hair that I'm so envious of! She has green-amber eyes and wears red framed glasses. She is a woman of business, so she prefers to things short, sweet, and to the point. Her cool attitude makes her a great doctor. She is a little older than Milla.

Agent Doctor Kyle Skyzhecq

…I just made up the last name. Kyle is Jackie's apprentice. He is passionate about saving lives, but he is also a shy boy who is easily star struck by the agents around him. Nobody can pronounce his last name.

He has short red hair and sliver rimed glasses and grey-green eyes. He is 22.

Agent Maleer Canola

Maleer is 22. As her last name suggests, she is Maloof's older sister. She will be discussed a little more in detail in the upcoming chapter.

VILLIANS

Aside from me?

Well, you'll just have to keep reading and find out now, won't you? MWAAAA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! (Sasha throws shoe at my head)

Sorry…okay, so the next chapter probably won't be up until this weekend. I'm behind on my homework and I have several tests and some babysitting jobs to deal with. I do have some work to post that would make a few good chapters, but they won't be very long. I'm not sure weather or not I'll post what I have so far…I'll have to think about it.

May the force be with you until then!


	10. Danger in Heaven's Glade

You know what? I think I am going to break what I have so far down into a few smaller chapters!

I would like to dedicate this chapter oozing in Maloof and Mikhail friendship to Digitaldreamer to thank her for her helpfulness! Enjoy!

Mikhail grunted in pain as he was hurled against the wall for what seemed like the umpteenth time that day. He was simply too tired to perform the Deadly Nelson again. Mikhail was having thoughts similar to Lili's as far as things being 'fan-fucking-tabulous'.

Mikhail knew that he was going to have to end this fight quickly. He used a large portion of his remaining psychic energy to blast the tigers backwards. He quickly bent over and scooped Maloof up into his arms and took off down the hall. He slipped into the first room he could find and shut the door. It happened to be one of the offices. Mikhail set Maloof down gently on the ground and piled all of the furniture up in front of the door.

He found himself in the same predicament as Lili. No windows, no other doors, and very small vents. Mikhail knew it was only a matter of time before the tigers sniffed out their location. He sat down with his back against the corner and pulled Maloof up against him so that the smaller boy was lying against his chest. He took a deep breath to try to calm himself down and began to look over his unconscious best friend.

"_At least it does not appear that big chase has brought him more wounds." _Mikhail thought. Maloof coughed softly and made a weak attempt to snuggle up closer to Mikhail. He was shivering slightly. Mikhail hugged the smaller boy to him, sharing his body heat.

A pang of agony thrummed through him as he looked down on the younger boy's sleeping face.

He had almost lost him.

Mikhail recalled vividly the events of the past twenty four hours. Both he and Maloof had been so excited to be spending the year together. Maloof was going to help him improve his English and take him to see the bears in the woods on his property and in turn, Mikhail was going to teach him to speak Russian and help him with his fighting skills.

They had gotten off of the camp bus at a cute four story building called 'Canola Oil'. It was very quaint and inviting little diner. It was decorated in an Oldies style. Inside, they were greeted enthusiastically by Maloof's mother. Apparently, the diner was owned and run by Maloof's family.

Mikhail was amazed how much Maloof took after his mother. He, like she, was short and they both had the same curly hair (except his mother's was red, and his was brown) and kind eyes, though his mother's eyes were green and his were brown. He obviously inherited her sweet, cheerful, gentle disposition as well. Since the diner was still open when they arrived, she greeted them in her diner uniform; a red collared shirt with a pair of short blue jean shorts and a white apron.

They had both received back-breaking bear hugs, despite the fact that Mikhail had never even met Mrs. Canola before. His older sister, Maleer, was working in the diner that day too. She was very nice. She didn't take after her mother as much as Maloof did. She too had dark brown hair, but hers was long and wavy instead of short and curly; though she did have the same green eyes as her mother.

Her personality was different too. She was friendly, but more reserved than her brother and mother. Mikhail guessed that she took after her father, whom Mikhail was very interested in meeting.

"So, tiny boss, when do I get to meet your father? What does he do? Is he Psychonaut like big sister?" Mikhail asked. Maloof, Maleer, and Mrs. Canola all became noticeably grim.

"He used to be in the Psychonauts, yeah. He was a fighter pilot. Come on. I'll take you to see him." Maloof said. He led Mikhail out of the diner and walked a few blocks until they reached a graveyard. Maloof stopped in front of a relatively new headstone. It read 'Here Lies Mason Canola. Beloved Son, Faithful Husband, Amazing Father, 2003'

"Hey dad. I brought my friend Mikhail I told you about to meet you." Maloof said softly. He reached into his shirt and revealed a silver chain with a set of dog tags and a locket on it.

"Maloof, I'm so sorry…" Mikhail said. Maloof gave Mikhail a sad smile.

"You wanna see what he looked like? One is a picture of him with his best friend the day they graduated flight school and the other one is of him taking my sister, my mother, and I on a plane ride." He said, opening the locket and showing Mikhail the pictures.

Maloof's father was tall and had short, straight, dark brown hair. He was obviously the source of Maloof's Italian blood. The man's kindly brown eyes really jumped out at him. Just by those eyes, Mikhail could have recognized the man as Maloof's father.

In the first picture, he was sitting in the pilot seat of a helicopter. A five year old Maloof was sitting in his lap and a younger Maleer in the copilot's seat. Mrs. Canola was standing behind Mr. Canola, smiling and waving. They all looked very happy.

In the second picture, Mr. Canola had a very familiar looking young man trapped in a headlock. The man had long black hair that was pulled back in a ponytail at the base of his neck and his rectangular glasses were askew on his face from roughhousing. Both of them were smiling like madmen who had won the lottery and were flashing victory signs at the camera.

"Is that…" Mikhail gasped, staring at the other man in the picture.

"Yep. That goofball is Agent Sasha Nein on his graduation day. He and my father graduated at the top of their class. They were best friends." Maloof said, leading Mikhail back toward the diner.

"Is a small world after all!" Mikhail chuckled. "Agent Nein is very much different now. Does not smile like in picture, and certainly is not having long hair."

Maloof laughed.

"My dad said that there is a funny story behind Sasha's 'sudden hair loss' as he put it. All I know is that Milla was the culprit. I'm pretty sure that whatever happened was an accident, though. It's some big inside joke between him, Milla, and Sasha; though my dad is the only one who laughed. Milla and Sasha would just turn red." Maloof said as he pushed open the door to the diner.

"Come on! I haven't gotten a chance to show you around yet!" Maloof said, smiling like his cheerful self again.

Maloof led Mikhail up a spiral staircase that was blocked with a gate near the kitchen of the diner and Mikhail found out why the diner was four stories high. Maloof and his family lived upstairs from the diner. Maloof showed Mikhail to the guest room right next to his room on the third story and helped him settle in. After that, Maloof gave him a tour of his home. Each floor had something different. There was the basement below the diner, the diner, the living area, the bedrooms, and the attic, which was also a gameroom of sorts.

He met Maloof's affectionate black cat named Wolf and his white German shepherd named Guard. True to her name, Guard followed Maloof around all over the house to affectionately keep patient watch over him.

"I'll show you Heaven's Glade tonight. That's the name of the patch of woods on our property. You'll see how it got its name tonight when I take you to see the bears that live there." Maloof said. Mikhail pulled the smaller boy into a headlock joyfully.

"I knew there was good reason for you being my best friend! Can practically read my mind!" Mikhail said. Maloof laughed.

Mikhail and Maloof volunteered to help with the diner for the remainder of the business day, which was only two hours. Maloof, Mikhail, and Maleer donned aprons and acted as waiters while Mrs. Canola cooked.

Mikhail couldn't help but smile at Maloof's cute charm as he scampered back and forth from tables to the kitchen. Everyone who came in seemed to know him and all the women seemed to adore him from teenagers to the elderly, and likewise, Maloof seemed to know everyone who came in and was friendly to everyone, though a little shy as usual.

After they closed up the diner for the night, they sat down and had the best damned alfredo Mikhail had ever tasted. Mrs. Canola was indeed a gifted chef.

"Has Mikhail died and gone to heaven? I am trapped in place with delicious food, bears, and best friend for entire year!" Mikhail said, playfully ruffling Maloof's hair. Maloof chuckled.

"That's New Jersey for ya." Maloof said.

"Then should cancel flight back to Russia as soon as possible!" Mikhail said. Mrs. Canola laughed.

"So Maloof tells me that you two are going out into Heaven's Glade tonight. How far do you plan to go, honey?" She asked.

"We're going all the way to the center, mom." Maloof said as he began to wash the dishes.

"That's what I thought. It's a long hike, so I made you kids some fresh bread to take along with you and your canteens are ready to go." Mrs. Canola said.

"Thanks mom!" Maloof said. Maleer walked down the stairs in her Psychonauts uniform.

"I wish I could come with you two, but I gotta get to work. Have fun exploring and be careful." Maleer said, giving Mikhail a brief pat on the shoulder and kissing her brother on the cheek.

"Kay. Have fun at work." Maloof said, kissing his sister back.

"I always do. See you boys tomorrow!" Maleer said as she whipped out her keys and walked out the door. Maloof put the last of the dishes up and hung his apron on its hook.

"The sun is starting to set. We'd better get ready to go." Maloof said. He led Mikhail back up the stairs and began to rummage around his room for his supplies. He stuffed a first aid kit, a blanket, and a radio (the ones used to communicate) into his backpack and pocketed a compass before leading Mikhail back down stairs where he put two fresh loaves of bread into his pack and grabbed their canteens. He shouldered his and tossed one to Mikhail.

He opened a nearby closet and removed a small pouch, which he slipped into his pocket.

"Okay! Let's get moving!" Maloof said, reaching for the doorknob.

"Don't forget your jackets! It's a little chilly out there!" Mrs. Canola called from the kitchen. Mikhail and Maloof both laughed.

"Are you sure you're not psychic, mom?" Maloof asked.

"No, Sweetie. I've told you that! Only your father was psychic. Why?" Mrs. Canola asked, coming to the kitchen door to see them.

"Never mind." Maloof said, grabbing his jacket from the closet. Mikhail pulled his on as well as Maloof opened the door.

"Bye, mom. We'll be back late, so don't wait up." Maloof said.

"Be careful out there honey, and call me if you run into trouble or decide to spend the night in the woods." Mrs. Canola said. She gave Maloof a quick kiss and he returned it. She turned and gave Mikhail a quick hug.

"You boys have fun!" She said.

"I'm sure we'll manage somehow." Maloof said sarcastically. Maloof and his mother stuck their tongues out at one another and laughed. She scowled playfully at her son and said something to him in a strange language Mikhail didn't know. Whatever it was, she gestured for them to get out. Maloof replied in the same strange language, scowling playfully as well, and pulled Mikhail out the door. Mrs. Canola and Maloof stuck their tongues out at one another one more time before Mrs. Canola shut the door.

"What was that about?" Mikhail asked as he followed Maloof around the back to the house. Maloof laughed.

"That was just me and my mom messing around." Maloof said.

"What language was that you were speaking?" Mikhail asked.

"Italian. My father was Italian. He moved to New Jersey, met my mom at the café that she and her family ran, fell in love, got married, and opened a place of their own." Maloof said. The light was fading fast as the sun disappeared behind the trees. Stars were starting to show up in the sky. Mikhail and Maloof walked across the large clearing behind the house and into the tree line.

"What about you, Misha? Tell me about your family!" Maloof said.

"Let's see…my parents both are Psychonauts. My mother is investigator and my father is field agent." Mikhail said.

"Do you have any siblings?" Maloof asked.

"No. not anymore." Mikhail said softly. Maloof whirled around to face him.

"Oh, Misha, I'm sorry…" He said.

"Is alright." Mikhail assured him, urging him to continue forward. There was an awkward silence between them for a while.

"Used to have little sister. She was much like you. You remind me much of her." Mikhail said, smiling lightly. Maloof turned his head to look at him.

"She was named Nina. She also was very small like you and also was shy. Also she was kind and gentle like you are." Mikhail said. He reached over to ruffle Maloof's hair.

"And cute." He said. Maloof laughed and elbowed him playfully.

"Are you saying I look like a girl?" He asked.

"Only little bit." Mikhail said. He bolted forward, laughing as Maloof lunged for him. Maloof chased him, laughing and yelling comebacks at him.

"Come back here so I can change your opinion!" Maloof called. Mikhail laughed.

"Sorry! Is against code for me to fight girl!" Mikhail teased. Maloof growled and picked up his pace.

"Afraid I'll beat you up?" Maloof asked.

"No. Could not reach high enough. Perhaps you should find stool first?" Mikhail suggested, dodging a psychic hand reaching up to grab him.

"That won't be necessary! I'll just cut you down to my level!" Maloof retorted. The two chased each other on into the forest until the lack of light caused Mikhail to trip over a root sticking up out of the ground. The Russian boy fell face down into the dirt with a yelp of surprise. He braced himself, knowing that Maloof was close behind him and probably wouldn't stop in time to keep from tripping over him.

Imagine his surprise when Maloof kicked off the ground and did a hand spring over him. Mikhail stared dumbly at his usually clumsy friend. Maloof looked just as surprised as he was. They both broke out in wide grins and laughed.

"Where did that come from?" He asked, still trying to catch his breath. Maloof plopped down next to Mikhail, panting as well.

"I have no idea. I was trying to stop and tipped forward too much. I tried to catch myself with my hands, and I pushed up…it was a total fluke!" Maloof said. The two laughed and sat on the trail, trying to catch their breaths.

"You okay, Misha?" Maloof asked. Mikhail nodded.

"Luckily, graceful flower did not trip over me." Mikhail teased. Maloof jumped on him and pulled his arm back. Mikhail laughed and rolled to the side, knocking Maloof off of him and grabbed the smaller boy. He caught Maloof's arms and pulled them back. Maloof laughed and slid his foot behind Mikhails. He dragged his foot forward in one swift movement and pulled Mikhail's foot out from under him, causing the taller boy to fall flat on his backside, pulling Maloof down on top of him. He was still caught in Mikhail's firm grip. It was a draw.

The two of them rolled over on the grass, laughing. They took a moment to catch their breaths before Maloof reached into his pocket and pulled out the pouch he had taken from the closet earlier. He opened the pouch and took out two small objects.

"What are those?" Mikhail asked. Maloof held one up and Mikhail felt him channel some of his psychic energy into it. The object instantly flared with yellow light. It dimmed slightly until it cast a gentle glow enough to see at least ten feet ahead of them.

"They are meteorites that survived the fall from the atmosphere. The metal in them is kind of like psytanium, so it reacts with psychic energy and produces a glow. They are a lot better than flashlights or lanterns." Maloof said. He helped Mikhail to his feet and motioned for him to follow. He took out his compass and checked their direction.

"It's just ahead." He said, tugging at Mikhail's sleeve.

"There was a big meteor shower over this patch of woods about a hundred years ago. My grandfather saw it. He said that, that night, the night of a full moon and during a lunar eclipse, there was a clan of gypsies performing a ceremony at a sacred sight in this forest. That sight…" Maloof said as he tugged Mikhail through a cluster of bushes. He stopped as they broke through into a clearing.

"Is here." He finished. Mikhail drew a long breath.

It was beautiful! They were in an enormous clearing now in the shape of a crescent moon. The grass was soft and lush and centered in the clearing were four small, star-shaped pools of crystal clear water lined by smooth grey stones. One of each of the star's five points was touching at the center, linking the four pools together.

The sky above was a kaleidoscope of countless stars that shone sharp, bright, and clear against the black of night. He had never seen so many stars so clearly visible before. You could see red dwarves, and other stars that burned blue, purple, and so many other colors. They were like gleaming gems on black velvet.

Standing there just looking at the beautiful sight, he felt like he was in the safest place on earth. He knew there was something different about this particular place. He could feel it.

There was something special about that place; something unique and mystical that made it feel so pure.

"Here at the center of the forest. Welcome to Heaven's Glade." Maloof said softly.

"It's incredible…" Mikhail said.

"Isn't it? No matter how many times I come here, I still can't get over the feeling it gives me." Maloof said. He led Mikhail into the center of the clearing and the two of them lay down to look at the stars.

"My grandfather said that this is a sacred ground. It has a unique, pure energy. That's what makes us feel so safe here. There are other places like it scattered around the world, like Stonehenge in England. These are great spots to meditate. Gypsies use these sacred sites to perform rituals and stuff. My father said that they all danced and prayed and did some kind of play, and at the end of the play, the moon turned silver and shone brightly and the stars started raining down and glimmering like he had never seen before." Maloof said.

They lay in silence for a long time.

"On the other side of the clearing, there is a runway. My dad put it there so he could launch out into this clearing every time he took off. He said that it made him feel like everything was going to work out." Maloof said.

"When I was seven, he and Sasha were assigned to bomb a known terrorist hideout in Switzerland. The weather wasn't very good and they were bombing the place at night and in the mountains. He took critical hits to his left wing and bullets had penetrated the cockpit and wounded him badly. His wing was going to explode and fly off at any second and there wasn't any time or any place to land. He knew that at the speed he was going and factoring in his wounds, he wouldn't survive the crash. Sasha had already crashed, and it was a miracle that HE wasn't killed. So to complete the mission, he drove his plane right into the base that they were targeting." Maloof explained.

"He didn't take off over the clearing that day. Now, he's got a statue of him in the gardens of Psychonauts Aviation Headquarters christening him a hero killed in action." Maloof said softly. Mikhail reached over and gripped his hand reassuringly.

"My sister…we were picked on much like you are because of powers. Both were frightened, because people threatened us…whole family. One day, there is massive storm. People in village think storm was black magic we cast on them. They attacked home. Sister did not escape. I could not protect her." Mikhail said softly. "You are so much like her. I do not wish for same thing to happen to you, so I protect you way I should have protected her."

Mikhail felt Maloof squeeze his hand.

"You're my best friend, Mikhail." Maloof said. Mikhail smiled.

"And you are mine." Mikhail agreed. The moment was ruined when Mikhail's stomach gave a loud grumble. Maloof burst into laughter and pulled one of the loaves of bread out of his bag, tossing it at his friend.

"My bestest, best, very best friend." Mikhail amended, taking a bite out of the loaf.

"I think I'm in love with your mothers' cooking…" Mikhail said casually. Maloof laughed.

"So this place is called Heaven's Glade for view?" Mikhail asked.

"That's part of it. If you look at it from above, you can see the crescent moon shape of the clearing, the four star pool, and four other star-shaped clearings following the arch of the crescent. My Grandpa told me that the gypsies used the markings. I'm not sure what they symbolize, though." Maloof said.

His train of thought was interrupted when he was grabbed from behind. A cold hand clamped down over his mouth and three more held him tightly. He glanced over to see that Mikhail was in the same boat as he was.

"And quite frankly, it's none of your business to find out." A cool, feminine voice said.

A young woman with short, almost white blonde hair stepped in front of them. Her long white dress fluttered in the cool breeze and her pale blue eyes shown bright with excitement and malice.

She walked over and examined both boys critically.

"Well, the fact that they have some of our stones and they are impurely lit confirms that they are whelps of psychics. Talk about a lucky break! We come through our holey ground on our way to look for them, and they made it too easy for us, coming out here alone and far from help! And right into our sacred grounds, none the less!" The woman said with a bragging smile. She took a piece of parchment out of her pocket.

"It looks like we have Maloof Canola, age 12, and Mikhail Bulgakov, age 14." She recited. She frowned and looked at the paper again.

"That's weird. The tall psy-brat is suppose to be in Russia…" She said. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh, well. Saves us a trip." She said. Mikhail and Maloof struggled against their captors with all their might. Maloof bit the hand covering his mouth and the man jumped back. While the second man restraining him was distracted by the outburst of the first, Maloof slid his foot behind the second man's foot and swiftly dragged his leg forward, yanking his foot out from under him. Maloof ran forward, out of their reach, and aimed for one of the men holding Mikhail…

There was a bright flash of white and Maloof screamed, though it was drowned out by a noise like thunder that exploded from where the woman was standing. Maloof slumped in a daze to his knees. Bright crimson splattered the grass and more dripped from the boy's ears. Mikhail called out to him, struggling his hardest to get away.

The woman in white let her raised hand fall to her side as though she was bored. She sauntered over to Maloof where he was on his knees, still in a daze. She grabbed him by the hair and jerked him to his feet. Maloof let out a sharp yelp of pain. Now that he was standing, he could see trails of blood making their way down Maloof's legs.

"Hn…he should be split neatly into two pieces…he must have deflected most of my attack. Psh…it matters not. Such a frail, tiny little toy…once we're done questioning him, I will break him all too easily." She said gleefully. She tossed Maloof roughly aside and signaled for her henchmen to pick him up.

Mikhail gasped. Maloof was lying face down in the grass on his stomach, revealing a diagonal gash across his back. It bled freely. As one of the henchmen bound Maloof and crudely slung him onto his shoulder, the woman's smile turned to a pout.

"Why is it that none of my toys ever last more than two weeks?" She asked herself.

"Worry not, Renka. When we find out the location of the Psychic's den, I'll find you a nice, sturdy toy that won't break so easily." A male voice said. A man jumped down from the trees and stepped beside the woman.

"Really? You promise, my love?" The woman asked joyfully. The man leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"I'll even let you pick." He said. The woman bounced up happily and latched onto the man's neck.

"Caaaan I have Nein?" She asked slyly.

"As many as you want." He said. The woman laughed.

"No, silly! Can I have _Sasha _Nein!?" She giggled. The man laughed too, realizing his mistake.

"What do you mean, Nein? You can too have nine agents! Their names don't matter to me. If you want them all to be named Sasha, so be it." The man teased. The woman pouted.

"But can I have_ Agent_ **_Sasha _N-E-I-N** **_Nein?_**" She pleaded. The man laughed.

"He's all yours." He said, kissing her affectionately. The woman cheered and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you, Adran!" She cooed.

"I love you too, Renka." He said. "So much that if I could, I would clone Agent Nein and give you Nine Neins, if you so desired."

"Nein! I want Ninety-nine Neins!" She giggled.

"I thought you_ wanted_ Nein!" The man teased.

"No, I want ninety nine!" The woman said.

"Ninety nine whats?" The man asked.

"Neins!" The woman said.

"Now you're not making any sense, love." The man teased.

"Adran! Stop it!" The woman laughed, embracing the man. If Maloof hadn't been unconscious and Mikhail hadn't been bound and gagged, they would _SO _have been throwing up right then.

Mikhail remembered that as the last thing he though before everything went black.


	11. Unbreakable Bonds of Friendship

Here's another short chapter! You may want to break out a hankie, because I'm attempting a tearjerker. Even if you're not one to cry at a sad story, you may want one anyway. My horrible attempt alone may be enough to make you cry…

When Mikhail awoke again, he was in a dark, dirty cell and his head was hurting. He bolted into a sitting position and looked around frantically to find Maloof only to nearly crash skulls with him.

Maloof was sitting right behind him, letting Mikhail's head rest in his lap. He jolted with surprise from Mikhail's sudden movements. Mikhail was pretty sure that the boy had been asleep a few seconds earlier by the look of him.

"Misha! You're awake! Are you okay?" Maloof asked. He leaned forward to hug Mikhail, but winced at the pain in his back.

"Am I okay? Misha is fine, silly tiny boss! Are YOU okay?" Mikhail asked. He got behind Maloof to get a better look at the gash on his back. Maloof hissed in pain.

"It's nothing. Just a scratch. It's not very deep. She busted my eardrums with that noise. It made me go into shock, but I'm okay now." Maloof insisted.

"Busted eardrums?!" Mikhail choked.

"Yeah. _That_ really hurts." Maloof said with a pained smile.

"Tiny boss is liar! The busting of eardrums does not make him okay! I do not even know how you are still hearing Misha, but is miracle!" Mikhail said.

"Yeah, but I can't stand up. It's screwed up my balance." Maloof admitted.

"We need to find for you a doctor. Where are we?" Mikhail asked.

"I don't know, but we've been here a while. It's morning. My mom is bound to have called someone by now." Maloof responded.

"And as my lady told you earlier, that is none of your business to find out." A male voice said. Several henchmen came to the door of the cell and opened it.

"If you don't behave, you won't live long enough to." One of them added.

"We have a few questions for you. Your future varies directly with how you answer." Another said. Another cracked a whip and they all smiled and chuckled darkly. Mikhail positioned himself protectively in front of Maloof and glared at the men.

"We know you little brats are psychics. And, we know where your families are and where all your little friends from summer camp and their families are." One of them said.

"In fact, we've already killed a few of them. Moi, you were there. Tell them about it." One of them said. Another stepped forward.

"Yeah. We went to the camp to capture prisoners and find out where more psychics were hiding. There was a black woman, brightly dressed with long hair, an old man, a man with black hair and rectangular sunglasses, and a little boy with red goggles and a strange helmet." The man said. Mikhail and Maloof glanced at each other worriedly.

"_Milla, Ford, Sasha, and Raz…" _they thought. The man continued with his story.

"We destroyed their base and chased them down. The little boy was not behaving, so lord Adran slew him with his sword. The others tried to avenge him. We knocked the old man unconscious and beat the woman until she couldn't move. The man continued to disrespect Lord Adran and would not talk, so Lord Adran beat him to death." The man finished.

Now the two boys were afraid. They couldn't keep themselves from trembling.

"Y-you're lying!" Maloof said.

"I'm not, little one. The child was run through with a blade and the man was beaten and whipped until he no longer showed pain." The man said.

"No! Raz and Sasha are strong! So are Milla and Ford! Coach too! They would never let something like that happen! They are the Psychonauts finest!" Maloof said.

"Then it looks like we won't have much trouble bringing the rest of them down." One of the men said. The others laughed.

"You guys are terrorists then?" Maloof asked. There was a sudden loathing swelling within him.

"I guess in your position you would call us that." One of the men said. Mikhail could feel Maloof's rage boiling.

"I lost my father because of scum like you…" Maloof hissed.

"What? Was he a psychic?" One of the men asked.

"The best damned fighter pilot in Psychonauts history!" Maloof spat.

"Oh-ho-ho! This kid is the spawn of the filth that crashed into one of our mountain hideaways!" One man said.

"What a fool. He tossed his life away to blow up a simple three man watch tower!" Another laughed.

"A watch tower…?" Maloof asked shakily. The men laughed at him.

"What we had there wasn't worth the cost of fixing his aircraft! The pathetic fool!" Another howled.

The pain, anguish, and rage that Maloof was giving off was overpowering. Mikhail estimated that all the pent up emotions of all the torment he had gone through were swelling to the surface. His entire body was glowing bright yellow.

Suddenly, there were a frenzy of loud crashes and bangs as if thousands of cannonballs were bombarding the room from all sides. The men shrank back, alarmed. One by one, like a bag of popcorn in the microwave, the stones making up the cell popped. There was no other word to describe it.

Just as Mikhail feared the roof would collapse, it was flung upward and brought down hard on the henchmen cowering next to the door. Blood seeped out from under the slab and Maloof swayed faintly. Mikhail grabbed him before he fell.

Maloof leaned against him, panting hard.

"C-come on, Misha…" He gasped. "W-we'd better get out of here b-before more show up."

"Tiny boss! Are you alright?" Mikhail asked. Maloof had a sort of blank look in his eyes like his soul had been ripped out. He looked up at Mikhail with those brown eyes shining with pain.

"There isn't time. We have to run!" He said. He regained his balance and jumped over what was left of the wall. Mikhail followed him worriedly. They found themselves in a forest. The place they were being held had been built into the base of a cliff, hidden by rock and trees from the air. The two dashed toward the areas of thicker foliage, trying to get out of sight as soon as possible.

The sound of thunder crashed a few yards away. There was a crater where something had hit the ground hard. There were more henchmen pouring out of the building after them. The thunderous sound boomed all around them.

Maloof and Mikhail remembered Morry's words from basic braining and ran in irregular zigzags so that it was hard to aim at them.

Mikhail guessed that they had run about a mile before it happened. They were both exhausted. They gasped for breath and stumbled forward out of sheer will power to escape, yet there was no sign of any place to find help.

A blast sounded just beside them, making Maloof stumble and fall. Mikhail turned around to help him and that's when the massive tree came crashing down. At the last second, Maloof had pushed Mikhail out of the way. The tree came down on the kind hearted, gentle natured boy with whom he had grown so close.

He lay deathly still under that hulking pile of wood. Mikhail was at his side in a heartbeat.

"Tiny boss? Tiny boss! Please open eyes!" Mikhail cried. Hot tears flooded his vision as he lifted the smaller boy's head into his lap. Maloof winced and opened his eyes slightly.

"M-misha?" The boy choked, struggling to breathe with the weight of the tree bearing down on him. His body trembled uncontrollably.

"Hold on! I will get this off!" Mikhail said. He summoned up all the power he had and forced it under the tree. Maloof cried out in pain.

The tree hardly budged despite Mikhail's efforts. He slumped to his knees, breathing hard. Maloof started coughing violently. Mikhail did everything he could to soothe him. He felt a new surge of panic as blood stained Maloof's hands as well as the grass. The couching fit subsided and Maloof lay limp on Mikhail's legs, gasping weakly.

"M-misha please…you must…" Maloof whispered weakly. Another fit of coughs seized his small body. His breathing returned to its ragged state and Maloof reached a shaking hand into his shirt. He removed the dog tags from around his neck and put them in Mikhail's hand.

"M-my sister…" He gasped. "G-give them to her…tell her and my mom…that I'm sorry…"

He looked up at Mikhail and gave him a pained smile.

"I wasn't careful like I told them I would be." He said. Mikhail shook his head tearfully.

"No! You will be alright! Misha is protecting you now!" He argued.

"Misha, thank you…you're the best friend I've ever had…but please…you have to go…" Maloof said, his voice fading to a whisper.

"I will not leave you!" Mikhail cried. Maloof chuckled weakly and gasped.

"Misha…You're like a hero straight out of a storybook…it's too late for me…I can already feel my body slowing down...go…both of us don't have to die here…" Maloof whispered.

"Don't talk like that!" Mikhail said. Maloof just smiled.

"Misha…you know I'm right. You can feel me fading too. Please. I cold never forgive myself if they got you too because you stayed with me…" Maloof said, fighting tears.

"I'm sorry I never got to show you the bears…and I won't be able to be your partner…when you get to be an agent…" Maloof whispered. Mikhail shook his head disbelievingly.

"Please, Misha…give the necklace to my sister…tell her and my mom I love them…and go become a world famous agent…" Maloof whispered.

"Please, no…" Mikhail choked.

"There are people out there…who will need you…you'll make such a great Psychonaut…" Maloof said, his voice weakening quickly.

"Misha…thank you for being my friend." Maloof said, smiling that same kind smile he would always give Mikhail whenever they saw each other.

"Goodbye…" He whispered. His deep brown eyes went dull and his small frame went limp in Mikhail's arms. Mikhail sobbed and hugged the smaller boy as best as he could and gently closed his lifeless eyes.

He could hear the men approaching fast. He knew he had to honor Maloof's dying wish and get the necklace to his sister before he could face Maloof in the afterlife. He slipped the necklace on over his head and darted sideways towards denser foliage, leaving his best friend and a piece of his own soul behind him.

He ran long after he had lost the men. He ran, and ran, and ran until he finally collapsed. An agent had picked up on the energy that Maloof had released when he blasted apart the cell they were being held in and was on his way to check it out when he found Mikhail unconscious in the woods.

It had been so hard to explain what had happened to Mrs. Canola and Maleer. Their beloved son and baby brother was dead.

He remembered the soaring feeling in his heart when Nils said that Maloof was alive, and the fear that gripped him when he learned that he was still in danger. He remembered the relief he felt when the radio transmission revealed that the boy was alive, the terror when he stopped breathing, and the shame when he saw the smaller boy lying on that stretcher because he hadn't been strong enough to help him.

Mikhail brushed a few tears from his eyes and gently fingered Maloof's curls. It was going to be different this time. When those tigers got in, they wouldn't lay a paw on Maloof unless Mikhail was good and dead.

SuSpEnSe….I think…

Review please! Thank you!


	12. Lockdown

It had been so hard to explain what had happened to Mrs. Canola and Maleer. Their beloved son and baby brother was dead.

He remembered the soaring feeling in his heart when Nils said that Maloof was alive, and the fear that gripped him when he learned that he was still in danger. He remembered the relief he felt when the radio transmission revealed that the boy was alive, the terror when he stopped breathing, and the shame when he saw the smaller boy lying on that stretcher because he hadn't been strong enough to help him.

Mikhail brushed a few tears from his eyes and gently fingered Maloof's curls. It was going to be different this time. When those tigers got in, they wouldn't lay a paw on Maloof unless Mikhail was good and dead.

Then, he saw it!

"_Hallelujah!"_ Mikhail thought to himself. Maloof was right! Both of them didn't have to die this day! Why do that when they could both live?

Mikhail could have kissed Bobby _and _Benny, donned a pink tutu and performed Swan Lake right then and there with the joy he was feeling. Never again would he complain about the mail system, because, damnit, it was about to save their lives!

Meanwhile, Lili was making her way into the corner of the room furthest from the door, holding Raz tightly and preying desperately for some kind of miracle. She cursed whoever worked in that office as she tripped over the garbage can and hit her head against something metal in the wall. She snatched a name plate off of the desk and looked at it. She sneered.

"May you rot in hell for your traplike office and homicidal garbage cans, Roger Kapaulski!" She spat, throwing the nameplate against the wall. A loud metallic clang rang from the spot, making Lili look up. She grinned from ear to ear and picked the nameplate up again.

"Someone should give you a freaking medal, Roger Kapaulski!" She cried, kissing the nameplate and setting it back on the desk. Like Mikhail, she was happy enough to kiss Benny and Bobby and don a pink tutu and perform Swan Lake right then and there.

That is, if the _door_ hadn't _given out_ right then and there.

Mr Aquato cried out as the tiger's jaws closed on his arm. He punched the beast hard on the jaw, trying to get it off of him.

Benjamin, despite the horrible pain in his throat, drew a deep breath and blasted fire from his mouth. The big cat released his father and jumped away from him. Benjamin coughed heavily and fell to his knees. He could feel blood riding down his blistered throat.

"BENJAMIN!" Mr. Aquato cried. He seized the tiger by its tail and tossed it aside, running toward his injured son.

"Benjamin? Have you no more water?" Mr. Aquato asked.

"Used it…" Benjamin rasped.

"Lyle, Jennifer, you must assist your brother. He can no longer fight. Joseph, protect your brothers and sisters. I will deal with the beast. You must go now and get these people to safety!" Mr. Aquato said.

"Be careful, father! We do not wish to loose you too!" Elizabeth cried, hugging her father tightly.

"I will be fine. I love you, my children. Go, now!" Mr. Aquato said. Reluctantly, his children took off down the hall toward the hanger.

Very merrily, Mikhail lifted Maloof up into his arms and made his way toward the other side of the room. He jumped as the doors blew off of their hinges and the tiger bounded in and pushed him up against the wall. It snapped at Maloof, smelling the blood on him. Mikhail tumbled backward and held Maloof close to him as the tiger's claws flexed.

It brought down an enormous, sharply clawed paw on Mikhail's back, still, he protected Maloof. He could feel the tiger's claws rip into his skin over and over, but he didn't give in to the pain. He was so close!

One more time, the tiger swatted Mikhail and he sprung up, cradling Maloof to his chest and lifting the hatch to the mail chute. H took a second to flip off the tiger before jumping right in.

Mikhail wondered if this was such a good idea after all as he was tossed around in the dark, winding chute. I the drop didn't break his neck, he would be really sore tomorrow…

Lili yelped as the tiger's massive paw swiped her across her face. She felt her neck crack loudly and slumped to the floor in a daze. She reached up and rubbed her neck gingerly. It hurt to move her head.

Suddenly, she stopped caring about her own neck as the tiger stepped over her and toward Raz. She still had to save his!

She got to her feet and blasted the tiger in the back of its neck for a little payback. The tiger fell to the ground, its head the only thing moving. She had severed its spinal chord! She gave a triumphant cry and stepped over it, putting a psiblast through its head to seal the deal.

"Ha! Not only are you dead, but I've decided that I'm a dog person now! Take that, bitch!" Lili cheered. A soft groan caught her attention. She quickly looked up to check on Raz.

She cried out as she was slammed into the floor from behind. She groaned softly, dazed. She felt the tiger's claws swipe across her back and she cried out. She struggled desperately to get free as the creature continued to assault her. She telekinetically lifted the broken door and tossed it into the tiger, trying to knock it off of her. While it was distracted, she attempted to scramble back to her feet.

She was quickly thrown back to the ground by the last of the three tigers that had been pursuing her. She held her arms up to shield her face and tried to curl into a ball to defend herself. Every time she tried to erect a shield, the tiger would smash through it.

She cried out as she felt them both ram through the shield and pounce on her. She managed to elbow one in the eye and throw it into the wall hard enough to stun it, but the other wasn't even giving her a chance to get up. She yelped as it pinned one of her arms to the ground with its massive paws. She clawed at the paw with her free hand, trying desperately to free herself.

The tiger took the short opening without hesitation. It lurched forward and seized her neck in its powerful jaws.

Lili grabbed onto the creature's head, digging into its fur with her nails. She could feel its powerful jaws tightening even more, strangling her. She thrashed and frantically tried to pry the jaws open, but to no avail.

Her struggles were rapidly weakening as the lack of oxygen began to affect her body. The whole room was going red before her eyes. She could feel the temperature rising rapidly. Her grip on the beast was slipping. Her body was going numb.

"_Damnit! This can't be happening! I have to protect Raz! I have to repay him for saving my life! I can't just up and die at the time when he needs me most!" _Lili thought. A single tear slipped down her cheek. She tried to turn her head to get one last look at her boyfriend. His figure was blurred, like a mirage on a hot day. His body seemed to glow in her fading vision. She dimly noted seeing something, no, two somethings glowing her favorite shade of intense green.

"_I'm so sorry Raz. I've failed you…" _She thought. She could hear his voice, but she couldn't make out what he was saying.

She quite suddenly felt the jaws around her neck loosen. She slumped back onto the floor, gasping for breath. The tiger was writhing and screaming in agony.

It clawed at its own body frantically, as if it were covered in fire ants. Lili wondered if they might have been fire ants that had been exposed to psytanium as the beast abruptly burst into flame from the inside out. It writhed and screamed as the flames engulfed it and ate away at its flesh, but in mere moments, it was over. The tiger had ceased thrashing and screaming. It was limp now. The smell of blood, ash, and burnt hair was thick in the air.

Lili was beginning to regain her senses. She realized that the room really was hot and that it was bathed in red firelight. She sat up slowly and looked around. Raz's body sat propped up in a sitting position with his back against the desk. His body was engulfed in the same flames as the tiger! His eyes were dimming and his face was contorted in agony.

Lili let out a terrified shriek and ran over to him. As she did, the flames began to draw back. They concentrated themselves on Raz's right ankle before dying down completely.

Raz's head lulled forward and he started panting heavily. Lili dropped to her knees next to him and began checking him over. He wasn't burned at all. His clothes weren't even singed. Lili did the only thing she could think of to help him. She put an arm around his shoulders, trying to calm him down.

"Raz? Raz, can you hear me?" Lili asked shakily. She could feel both Raz's and her own body trembling violently. She was doing her best to keep herself from hyperventilating and stop the tears flowing down her cheeks, but it was like a faucet had been turned on and gotten stuck.

Raz reached with a shaky hand and pulled up the hem of his hospital scrubs to examine his right ankle. There was a tattoo there. It looked like real silver had been inlaid into his skin all the way around his ankle in the pattern of a shackle. Engraved into the shackle was a band of flames with jets of water twisting around it.

The mark gave an ominous gleam, as if it really were metal, and Raz hissed in pain. He whispered something that Lili couldn't understand.

"What?" Lili asked.

"Two violations…" He rasped. "As in stone it has been writ, should six atrocities be commit, its love forlorn shall drown blessed fire, lest wind doth claim its dark desire."

Raz groaned, blinking dizzily. The glow in his eyes vanished and he slumped forward, unconscious once again.

"Raz! Raz? Are you okay?" Lili asked. She held Raz to her, trying to calm herself down. Something here was very wrong.

"What does that mean, Raz? What's happening to you?" She asked. Raz's eyes fluttered lightly. She hovered over him anxiously, not even daring to breathe. Raz blinked tiredly. Vibrant green eyes locked with her own. So far, it looked like he was himself.

"Uhn…Lili?" He asked weakly. For a long moment, they just stayed like that, utterly still and gazing into each other's eyes. Both of them slowly broke into affectionate smiles. Raz slipped back into unconsciousness in her arms, but Lili kept smiling. She stroked his hair and sniffed, wiping a stray tear from her cheek.

Yep. That smile proved it. The Raz that stole her heart was back. A low growl from down the hall snapped Lili out of her thoughts.

She cursed under her breath and quickly hoisted him up onto her shoulders and hastily threw open the mail chute. She held Raz tightly to her chest so that he would be jarred as little as possible on the way down, and jumped in.

Mikhail landed inside a half-full mail bin with Maloof lying on top of him. Mikhail sat up gingerly, sore all over. He felt Maloof's grip on his shirt tighten slightly. The boy groaned softly and his eyes fluttered.

"Mikhail?" Maloof asked drowsily. His eyes suddenly lit up with concern. He reached up and caressed Mikhail's cheek gently.

"Y-you're hurt." He whispered. Mikhail caught Maloof's hand in his own and locked eyes with the smaller boy. He could feel hot tears welling in his eyes and spilling down his cheeks. He didn't even know where to begin to express what he was feeling.

He pulled the younger boy to him and held him tightly. He buried his face in Maloof's shoulder and gently grasped a handful of his soft brown curls. A soft sob escaped him.

Maloof tensed, half from pain and half from the older boy's strange behavior. After a moment, Maloof laid his head on Mikhail's shoulder and wrapped his arms around the taller boy's neck. He sighed as all the tension drained from his body.

"I'm sorry…so, so sorry…" Mikhail sobbed. Maloof smiled kindly into Mikhail's shoulder and hugged his neck a little tighter.

"You're my best friend." He rasped. Mikhail felt him slip back into unconsciousness in his arms.

Lili grunted as she and Raz toppled into a mail bin. The fall winded her slightly. She took a second to catch her breath before sitting up to check on Raz.

"Raz? Can you hear me?" Lili asked. There was no response from the young agent.

"Lili? Is that you?" She heard a familiar voice call. It was just in the next room!

"Mikhail?" Lili asked.

"Yes. It is me. You are alright?" Mikhail asked.

"I just got mauled by three tigers, dragged my boyfriend all over HQ, and jumped down a freaking mail chute. What do you think, Mr. tall drink of dipshit?" She said.

Mikhail laughed. She was pretty pissy, so she couldn't be too terribly hurt. Mikhail gently lifted Maloof up into his arms and carried him into the next mail room.

"I though you had escaped with boyfriend already. What are you doing here? Are you alright?" Mikhail asked.

"Yeah, I'll live. I thought you escaped with Maloof and the Aquato's. What are you doing here?" Lili asked.

"We were cornered in office, so I jump down mail chute to escape. Aquato's are in hanger by now." Mikhail said.

"Same here. You look pretty scratched up yourself. Are you okay?" Lili asked.

"As long as friends are safe, I am okay." Mikhail said. They both stood in silence for a minute, trying to decide what to do next. Lili walked over and dumped several mail bins out onto the floor. She pushed the mail into a pile and carefully set Raz down on it.

"It's more comfortable than the floor. Set Maloof down there and give me a hand." Lili said. Mikhail gingerly set the younger boy down next to Raz. He wished he had a blanket or at least a jacket to cover him with.

"There's a radio in here. Shut the door and lock it in case there are more of those hell-cats running around. Block it off the best you can. I'm going to set up the radio and try to call in some help." Lili said. Mikhail did as he was told, stacking everything he could in front of the doors. When he was finished, he went over and sat next to Maloof.

Mikhail ran his fingers through his own hair and sighed. He winced at the pain that seemed to throb all over his body. He was both physically and mentally exhausted. Mikhail glanced over at the boy asleep beside him. A grin spread across Mikhail's face.

Seeing the steady rise and fall of the younger boy's chest made every bruise worth it.

"How's Maloof holding up?" Lili asked, trying to get the radio working.

"Pretty well, considering…circumstances." Mikhail said. Lili chuckled.

"What about gypsy friend?" Mikhail asked. Lili sighed and walked over to him. She plopped down beside Raz and pulled her knees to her chest, leaning back against the wall. She sighed and reached down to brush Raz's bangs out of his eyes.

"Well, I don't think he's doing any worse, and I guess that that is good." Lili said. She let out an angry growl and let her fist drop to the floor.

"I just wish I knew what the hell was going on!" Lili growled. Mikhail reached over and squeezed her shoulder sympathetically. He too had had just about enough of this crap. They sat in silence for a long while.

"What do we do now?" Mikhail asked. Lili sighed and raked her fingers through her hair.

"I'm way too tired to get the radio working. We should try to get some rest. I think that the doors will hold for a while." Lili said. She got up and pushed over another mail bin, pushing it in a pile next to Raz. She turned and glared at Mikhail.

"Here's the deal. As I'm sure you know, these two are in no condition for us to be worrying about our reputations." Lili said. She laid down next to Raz and wrapped her arms around him.

"We need to keep these two warm. We do what needs to be done, and never speak of it again." Lili said.

"Agreed." Mikhail said. He slowly eased himself down next to Maloof and pulled the smaller boy to him. Maloof groaned softly. He had a terrible case of the chills.

"Misha?" He whimpered. Mikhail pulled the younger boy close and tried to soothe him. He petted Maloof's hair and rubbed his back. Mikhail pulled his hand back when it made contact with Maloof's forehead.

"He's burning up…" Mikhail said. Lili reached over and pressed her hand to Maloof's forehead.

"You're right. The burns he's got aren't helping." Lili said. She reached over to check Raz's temperature.

"He feels warm too." Lili groaned.

"There is little we can do for them but try to keep them warm." Mikhail said.

Mikhail and Lili got little sleep. Neither could sleep for very long knowing that their friends were suffering. Their medication was wearing off. Raz and Maloof were in terrible pain.

Lili guessed that it was around two in the morning. Raz stayed still and his temperature neither rose nor fell, but his expression was pained. Maloof's fever was on the rise. He was coughing uncontrollably and getting weaker by the hour.

"Since we're not getting any rest, I'll at least make use of this time and try to get the radio working. You take care of the invalids." Lili said. Lili worked for almost two hours until finally, she got some static on the radio.

"Mede! Mede! This is Lili Zanotto. Agent Aquato, Cadet Maloof Canola, Cadet Mikhail Bulgakov, and I are trapped. Can anyone out there hear me?" Lili asked. A famillar, but weak voice responded.

"This is Agent Nein responding. Your distress call is acknowledged, but your signal isn't very clear. Please repeat your previous transmission."


	13. Of Seat Cushions & Sunglasses

Sweet mother goose! (throws a major party) (Hugs reviewers)

Ladies and gents, thanks to you guys, I have officially passed the 1000 hit mark! (Passes out plushies of the campers)

1076! That's the official count as it stands! Thanks guys! And to those of you who have read, but aren't reviewing, I don't bite! I would love to hear from you!

Time for the chapterly thank yous!

Digitaldreamer: As always, thanks for the feedback, and I'm absolutely ecstatic that you like it so much! Fluffies all around! (throws you a Maloof plushie) I'll tell you right now, things are about to get a whole lot more interesting in the chapters to come! And yeah, I know that my death scene wasn't the most moving piece in the world…maybe you're right and some of its edge was lost due to the fact that we knew it was coming. Also, Lenore…which fic is she from? Is it in the Psychonauts category?

Mindscape: Yes, the six atrocities will become a major point of significance in upcoming chapters! Thanks for your feedback, as always! (Throws you a Sasha plushie) Will that one work? Oh yeah, and I think I forgot to thank you for your reviews on the last chapter, so thank you!

HappyCabbit: You know it! Mikhail and Maloof are like infinitely awesome! Cutie and the hunk! Yummy! Russian boys! And Jersey boys…grrrrowl! I could just stuff them both in a can, open it up, dump them in a bowl, and heat them up, because they are Mmm Mmm good! I kinda based Maloof's father on my own father. My dad is a retired United States Coast Guard pilot, Lieutenant (Lt.) by rank. He's a big goof and he's still flying helicopters. I've ridden with him before and it's really something else. I'm kinda trying to convey that awe I have for him and what he does through Maloof. I'm glad he's coming off the way I hoped he would! Here! Since Digi has my Maloof plushie, this one's all yours! (throws you a Mikhail plushie)

Carcaohtar: all right! New reviewer! And, to my knowledge, my first and only male reviewer! Man, I read your fic The Shoemaker's Son! I can't leave a review right now because my computer is being screwy, but let me just say right now, I loved it! I have started on Eyes of the Beholder too. Also awesome! Hehehe…Sasha is like a toilet…that cracked me up! You are great at writing humor! I appreciate the feedback and am overjoyed that you don't think my humor sucks! Um, how about this one? (throws you a Lili action figure with ass-kicking-tiger-slaying action and 42 in-yo-face threats!)

_**WARNING! CLIFFHANGER AHEAD! EXERCISE CAUTION!**_

Alright, on to chapter 12!

"Mede! Mede! This is Lili Zanotto. Agent Aquato, Cadet Maloof Canola, Cadet Mikhail Bulgakov, and I are trapped. Can anyone out there hear me?" Lili asked. A famillar, but weak voice responded.

"This is Agent Nein responding. Your distress call is acknowledged, but your signal isn't very clear. Please repeat your previous transmission."

Lili's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Oh my god! Sasha, is that really you?" Lili asked. There was a short pause before the voice answered.

"Yes, it's really me, miss Zanotto. Where are you? What is your current situation? Are you alright?" Sasha asked.

"Mikhail, Raz, Maloof, and I are all trapped together down in the mail room of HQ. We just don't have any strength left to fight our way out of here. Maloof and Raz are in pretty bad shape, and Mikhail and I are just plain exhausted. What about you? Where are you and how are you holding up? You sound awful." Lili said.

"I'm alive and I'm conscious. Right now, that's all I need." Sasha said. Lili sighed and rolled her eyes. Milla must have the patience of a saint, dealing with Sasha every day.

"I'll spare you a lecture for the time being. I'll have Milla give you an extra long one later, but right now, we need to make a plan. Where are you? Does Milla even know you're up, because she's going to be royally pissed if you're out of bed without a doctor's consent…" Lili warned.

"Milla isn't with me. I'm locked inside a vacant plane in the hanger." Sasha said.

"Are the Aquato's with you?" Lili asked.

"Yes. They are all here and they have briefed me on what has happened while I was unconscious. The paramedics that have regained consciousness are treating their injuries." Sasha said.

"How bad are they?" Lili asked.

"Everyone is present. The oldest boy, Benjamin, and Vera are unconscious. Most of the injuries are merely scrapes and bruises. Benjamin is the only one who will need advanced medical treatment." Sasha said.

"So everyone is alive and no one is in any immediate danger?" Lili asked.

"That is correct. And on your end?" Sasha asked.

"Raz is feverish and Maloof is burning up. He needs a doctor ASAP. They both do. I can tell that they are in a lot of pain." Lili said. "So what do we do?"

"Well, Miss Zanotto, I regret to inform you that headquarters is completely deserted. We are the only ones here. I have been trying to establish radio contact with another agent, but I'm not having any luck." Sasha said. Lili groaned.

"My dad is probably going ballistic right now. He's going to kill me so bad…" Lili said. There was another, faint voice in the background coming from Sasha's end of the radio.

"Yes, it would help, but that is very dangerous. Are you sure?" Sasha asked.

"Alright. I would rather not, but you're right. Desperate times and desperate measures." Sasha said.

"What's going on, Sasha? Do you have a plan?" Lili asked.

"Well, the beginnings of one, yes. Please stand by for a moment while we work this out." Sasha said.

"Roger that. Standing by." Lili said. Though it felt like hours, fifteen minutes later, Sasha's voice came back over the radio.

"Miss Zanotto; has Maloo…er, Cadet Canola regained conscious at any time in the past few hours?" Sasha asked.

"Yeah, he has." Lili said. Sasha hesitated before asking another question.

"A-and Razputin?" He asked, somewhat softly as he tried not to get his hopes up.

"As a matter of fact, you will be surprised to learn that he has." Lili said.

"Excellent. Alright, Miss Zanotto. Here's the plan for now. I'm sending Mr. Aquato, the Aquato triplets, a few medics, and Dr. Hyde to bring you here. Once you get here, we can figure out a way to get to safety." Sasha said. He let out a surprised cry and a female voice came over the radio. Lili could hear him in the background now saying, "If you wanted to use it, you could have just said so!"

"You shouldn't even be sitting up, Nein. Go to sleep before I drug you!" Dr Hyde said. "In the mean time, try to keep the boys as still as possible. We don't need to put any more stress on them."

"Tell them to hurry!" Mikhail said, trying to quell Maloof's shivering.

"Mikhail says hurry." Lili said.

"We'll be there as fast as we can, hon. Just hang in there." Dr Hyde said. Lili sighed for the umpteenth time that day and walked over to sit next to Raz. Maloof coughed and curled up on his side, still shivering uncontrollably. Mikhail used a section of cloth that he had torn off of his pant leg and gently wiped the sweat from the younger boy's forehead. The boy stirred lightly.

"Huh?" He asked. His brown eyes opened. Mikhail was worried about the haze over them. The brown eyes surveyed the room disorentedly.

"Mikhail, is this a mail room?" Maloof asked weakly. "Do we have to get a green card or something to get into heaven? Go figure."

Mikhail burst into laugher and hugged Maloof tightly, affectionately ruffling Maloof's hair.

"I know!" Raz slurred. He smiled and opened one eye tiredly. "You'd think heaven would be a place where customs offices don't exist. Paperwork belongs in hell. If this place has an IRS, I'm so out of here."

Lili laughed happily and leaned over to kiss Raz on the forehead.

"God, you are such a dork!" She giggled.

"Ah, gypsy friend! Is good to see you awake!" Mikhail said, squeezing Raz's shoulder lightly.

"What are you doing here? Where is here for that matter?' Raz asked.

"We're all dead. A tree fell on me, the bad guys must have caught Mikhail, and the bad guys stabbed you. What happened to you, Lili?" Maloof asked.

"We're not dead, you little goober! We're in the mail room of Psychonauts Headquarters." Lili said, ruffling the apparently confused boy's hair.

"Oh. Well, in that case, what the hell kinda messed up drug do they have me on?" Maloof asked.

"Yeah, what he said!" Raz said. Lili snorted.

"Is no drug. We are under attack. We flee down here to escape tigers." Mikhail explained.

"Tigers? What the hell kinda drug they got _you_ on, Mikhail?" Maloof asked. At that very moment, there was a loud explosion in the hallway and another of said tigers was blasted through the door. It hit the wall and slumped to the floor, dead.

"Oh, those tigers…" Maloof said faintly. Dr. Hyde was standing outside the room looking pissed off. The Aquato's and the medics were standing behind her, looking more than a little afraid of the rampaging woman.

"Who's she?" Raz asked, rubbing his good eye.

"Milla's friend. She's the doctor who saved your sorry ass." Lili explained. Upon hearing Raz's voice, the Aquato's all froze. They looked disbelievingly into the room.

Raz noticed them standing in the doorway and stared back at them. He rubbed his good eye and blinked uncertainly.

"…Papa?" He asked softly. Lyle and Mr. Aquato appeared to be too shocked to move while Jennifer and Joseph darted to his side. Jennifer reached him first and gently held him to her chest.

"Ai, my beloved brother!" She sobbed.

"Praise be to the gods! Our prayers are answered!" Joseph cried, holding onto his brother and sister. Raz smiled and leaned into his siblings embrace.

"My heart has ached for you as well, my brother, my sister." Raz said. Lyle smiled tearfully and ran over to embrace his little brother as well.

"Ai, brother! You gave us such a fright! We feared that we would never see your cheerful smile ever again!" Lyle sobbed.

"Brother, you have such a gentle heart." Raz said, embracing his older brother to the best of his ability. He looked up to where his father was still standing in utter disbelief. Tears were streaming down his cheeks.

"Razputin? My son? Is this miracle true, or am I blinded by black magic?" He asked softly. Raz grinned happily.

"Mother and Caspian say hi." He said. With that, the dam was broken. Mr Aquato surged forward and pulled his son into his arms. He whispered something in a different language and held his son close.

"I would never do such a thing to you, papa. Never would I ever leave you." Raz whispered back.

"But sometimes…sometimes people say that and…" Mr Aquato said. Raz put a hand on his father's cheek and looked into his eyes.

"Mama and Caspian didn't mean to. They said that they would give anything to have stayed. They wish they could help…" Raz said. He hesitantly reached down and lifted the hem of his pant leg to reveal the mark on his right ankle. Mr Aquato gasped and paled. He ripped off a strip of cloth from his shirt and wrapped Raz's ankle so that the mark was hidden.

"No one can help you like your mother could have; but that doesn't mean that we can't still find a way to work through this." Mr. Aquato said.

"To begin with, I can at least teach you what I know." Mr. Aquato said. He laughed. "It won't be pretty, but it's a start."

Raz laughed as well.

"You'll be a fine teacher. You forget that I have your stubbornness and mother's patience." Raz said.

"Good, because with the few skills I know, you're going to need both of them." Mr. Aquato laughed. Father and son embraced happily.

"Speaking of skills, it looks like mine could be of use here." Dr Hyde said.

"Ma'am, with all due respect, perhaps we should get them back to the hanger before we begin medical treatment. The longer we linger here, the better chance we have of more tigers showing up." One of the medics said.

"I suppose you're right. Get on the radio and tell the others that we've located the kids while I give them some pain medication. Moving them isn't going to be a pleasant experience." Dr Hyde said. She took a needle and a vial out of her pocket. Raz paled slightly.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of needles." Lili snorted. Raz turned his attention to her as Dr Hyde swabbed Raz's arm.

"I don't know. I've never been conscious for one." Raz said.

"You have now. I'm afraid you'll have to wait until we're out of this mess for a prize, though." Dr Hyde said. Lili laughed at Raz's surprised expression.

"That was it? It didn't even hurt." Raz said. Suddenly, he felt very sleepy. He slumped against his father's chest, out cold.

"Yep. A little poke kills all the pain, and knocks a soldier out cold." Dr Hyde said to herself. She moved over to Maloof and winced sympathetically.

"oh, baby, you're burning up. You just rest, honey. We're gonna take good care of you." Dr. Hyde said, brushing Maloof's curls out of his eyes. She quickly administered an injection to the brunett.

"Don't forget about Misha. He's hurt too." Maloof said weakly.

"We'll take care of Misha too. I promise." Dr. Hyde said. Maloof smiled and cuddled up against Mikhail's chest before letting his eyes slip shut.

"Oh, he is cute! How old is he?" Dr. Hyde asked as she took off her jacket and wrapped it around the feverish child.

"Is twelve." Mikhail responded.

"Really? I was guessing he was around ten or so." Dr Hyde said, checking the boy over.

"No. He is just short." Mikhail said, smiling affectionately at the younger boy. Maloof stirred lightly and smirked.

"Not funny, Misha." He muttered before falling still once more. Mikhail chuckled.

"Let's get going before we run into more of those damned cats." Dr Hyde said. Mr. Aquato carefully lifted Raz up into his arms, cradling his son to his chest lovingly. Dr Hyde leaned over to pick up Maloof.

"Um…would it be alright if I carry him?" Mikhail asked.

"God, it would feel like a sin to move him when he's asleep like that…okay. I trust you to be gentle with him." Dr Hyde said. Mikhail gingerly lifted Maloof up bridal style into his arms.

"You kids stay at the center of the group. We'll protect you. Stay as quiet as possible." Dr Hyde said.

They narrowly avoided another tiger encounter on their way back to the hanger. As soon as they arrived in the hanger, Dr Hyde ushered them onto one of the larger planes in the hanger.

"Papa!" Maria and Bryson cried. They hugged their fathers' legs. Jennifer put a finger to her lips, signaling for them to be quiet. She pointed to Raz's sleeping form in her father's arms.

"Now, before we do anything else, I will examine Agent Aquato and Cadet Canola. If there are any objections, Agent Nein, you can take them and shove them up your superior officer ass." Dr Hyde said. Sasha smirked.

"I have no objections there, Jackie. Let me know what you find." Sasha said weakly. Lili ran over to his side.

"Damn…you look awful. And you still have those sunglasses on! Are they like glued to your face or something?" Lili said. Sasha smirked.

"Thank you for that assessment, Miss Zanotto." Sasha said.

"You can harass Nein later, Miss Zanotto. For now, you're getting an exam as well. God only knows what kind of diseases those filthy beasts were carrying." Dr Hyde ranted. One of the paramedics sat Lili down and began looking her over.

"Is there anything in particular that is causing you pain right now?" The paramedic asked.

"My neck." Lili said. The paramedic unbuttoned the first two buttons of Lili's shirt so he could get a better look at her neck.

"Miss Zanotto, I need you to lie down very slowly and carefully." The paramedic said, sounding a little freaked out. He helped her lie down flat.

"Dr Hyde. I need you over here now!" He called.

"Shove it, Peters! Can't you see I'm with a patient?" Dr Hyde said.

"I don't think you understand, Ma'am! I need you!" The paramedic repeated.

"That's sweet of you, Peters, but I think we should just stay friends." Dr Hyde said sarcastically.

"It's urgent, Ma'am!" The paramedic whined.

"Okay! What is it?" Dr Hyde said, striding moodily over to the paramedic.

"I need a more experienced doctor's opinion on this. Feel the vertebrae on Miss Zanotto's neck." He urged. Dr Hyde's sarcasm turned quickly to urgency. She ordered Lili to lie still while she examined her neck.

"Miss Zanotto, do not move at all if you value your ability to move ever again." Dr Hyde said.

"What? What's wrong?" Lili asked.

"Your neck is broken." Dr Hyde said bluntly. She rummaged around in her supply bag until she found a neck brace.

"Fabulous." Lili groaned. Dr Hyde carefully fitted the brace around Lili's neck.

"That'll hold until we get to safety. Until then, do not try to turn your head. Right now, your neck only has a minor fracture, but the right amount of movement could easily make it worse. You'll be fine as long as you don't turn your head." Dr Hyde said.

"I can live with that." Lili sighed. She wiggled her fingers and toes just to make sure she still could. Dr Hyde went back to tending to Raz and Maloof while the paramedic finished with Lili. He cleaned out and bandaged all of her various cuts and scrapes and checked her for any more broken bones.

"Well, Miss Zanotto, the only other thing you require is an x-ray of your neck to assess if anything further needs to be done. You'll live." The paramedic said, patting her leg.

"Yay for me. Thanks." Lili said, her exhaustion dulling her joy and sarcasm.

"Is it safe to assume that you haven't eaten or drunk anything since the evacuation order?" The paramedic asked.

"Very safe." Lili groaned, putting a hand over her empty stomach. The paramedic chuckled. Mikhail strolled over leisurely and sat in front of Lili on the bed. He was happily chewing on a piece of beef jerky.

"Not half bad." Mikhail said, handing her a piece.

"Mikhail, I love you!" Lili sighed, biting into the tough dried meat. She winced.

"Yeah, not half bad, if you like the taste of seat cushions." The paramedic said.

"Yep. Tastes like seat cushions, but I don't care." Lili said, taking another bite.

"I'll go get you some water, Miss Zanotto." The paramedic laughed.

"Hey Sasha?" Lili said boredly.

"Yes, Miss Zanotto?" Sasha asked weakly.

"What now? You're the only pilot onboard, and I doubt that you can fly in your condition." She said.

"Well, Miss Zanotto, seeing as you are the daughter of the grand head, I imagine that a rescue team will arrive within the next 24 hours. The only thing we can do now is to wait." Sasha rasped. He broke off, coughing heavily. Dr Hyde cursed and ran over to help him.

"Nein? Talk to me, Nein!" She said urgently. Sasha moved his hand away from his mouth. Fresh blood dripped onto the sheets. Sasha went limp against the pillows, gasping for breath.

"Damnit…I was afraid that this had happened!" Dr Hyde cursed.

"Is he going to be okay?" Lili asked.

"If that rescue team gets here fast. Nein isn't doing well at all. He's getting weaker by the minute. Some of the stitches in his lungs must have been pulled. I need to get him on the operating table before he bleeds to death. Agent Aquato has the same problem, just not as serious as Nein." Dr Hyde said. She reached over and removed Sasha's sunglasses, depositing them in her pocket.

"How long do they have?" Lili asked.

"Is now a good time, darling?" A familiar voice asked as the door of the plane swung open. Milla was standing there, smiling tearfully.

"Everyone's here, Truman!" Milla called.

"My Lili?" A male voice asked. Truman ran past Milla and over to his daughter.

"Oh, no, honey, are you…" Truman asked, horrified at the brace on Lili's neck. To ease her fathers fear, she grabbed him by the ear and kicked him in the knee.

"As you can see, it's only a minor fracture." One of the paramedics said. Milla walked past them nervously and stood at Sasha's bedside. She reached out with a shaky hand wad brushed his bangs out of his eyes. She stood frozen as he stirred lightly. She suddenly found herself gazing into eyes of the most incredible cerulean blue. Her breath caught in her chest and her heart fluttered weakly.

"Milla?" Sasha asked. Milla burst into tears and hugged Sasha to her chest.

"I'm so glad you're alive!" Milla sobbed.

"Milla…" Sasha said with a slight smirk, trying to console her. "I…"

Sasha paled dramatically as he caught sight of Mr. Aquato staring at him like a deer caught in the headlights. Sasha reached up and searched for his sunglasses frantically, but they weren't there.

Mr. Aquato scooped Raz protectively into his arms and backed away towards the door. He said something to Joseph and Lyle in a strange language, never taking his eyes off of Sasha's. Joseph and Lyle paled. Joseph hoisted Benjamin up onto his back and Lyle scooped up Vera. Jennifer quickly scooped Bryson and Maria into her arms and forced Sage and Elizabeth behind her.

"I-I can explain, Aquato!" Sasha stammered. Raz groaned softly and opened his eyes. He turned to see what his father was staring at. An expression of muted horror donned over the boy's face.

"Y-you're…" Raz whispered frightened.

"No…Please, Razputin…I had no intention of…" Sasha said. Mr. Aquato held Raz closer and motioned to his children. They all quickly rushed out the door. Mr Aquato backed away slowly, making certain not to break eye contact with Sasha until they were out of the plane. They could only watch as the Aquato family ran out of the hanger and disappeared from view.

"Dammit! I'm such a fool!" Sasha cried, his voice wrought with anguish. Another fit of heavy coughs gripped him. Milla tried to help him. He could feel her arms around him and the hot blood bubbling up from his chest, then he knew no more.

?l?l?l?l?l?

An extra-steep cliffie! Fear not, for I am working on the next chapter! Please review!


	14. Ducks, Love, and Pot

G'day everybody!

To Lilly: Yay! Lilly is back! I'm glad you're still interested. Brace youself, this chapter is going to be a shocker!

To ???: I am flattered to be the receiver of your longest review ever written! I'll do my best to keep the story deserving! As for the blue or clear eyes thing, I honestly didn't know that! I got my interesting fact for the day! Yay! Thanks for your feedback!

Mindscape: I'm glad you like your Sasha plushie and am glad that you didn't fall victim and die at the hands of my cliffhanger of doom in the last chapter…poor Cabbit-chan…

HappyCabbit: OMG! I KILLED CABBIT-CHAN! I'M SORRY CABBIT-CHAN! Here is an update to get you back on your feet (so I can perhaps throw you off another cliff at the end of this chapter…) WAH! Sorry! That wasn't nice! I'm starting to think I may have a duel personality disorder like Ford or something… (Sasha yells from background "GEE WILLICKERS, DUMBASS! YA THINK?") You're right, Sasha. It is more of an evil side. Much more like Fred, or no, wait, Gloria! Yes! Like Gloria! Thank you, Sasha!

Speaking of Gloria…well, you'll see!

**WARNING! IT IS MIDNIGHT AND LYRE-19 HAS CHOCOLATE! STRANGE THINGS WILL HAPPEN, RANDOM COMMENTS WILL BE MADE, AND CLIFFHANGERS AND A LONG CHAPTER MAY ENSUE! PLEASE CONSULT YOUR PHYSICIAN IMMEDIATELY SHOULD THESE SYMPTOMS OCCUR!**

CH 13

"Everyone's here, Truman!" Milla called.

"My Lili?" A male voice asked. Truman ran past Milla and over to his daughter.

"Oh, no, honey, are you…" Truman asked, horrified at the brace on Lili's neck. To ease her fathers fear, she grabbed him by the ear and kicked him in the knee.

"As you can see, it's only a minor fracture." One of the paramedics said. Milla walked past them nervously and stood at Sasha's bedside. She reached out with a shaky hand wad brushed his bangs out of his eyes. She stood frozen as he stirred lightly. She suddenly found herself gazing into eyes of the most incredible cerulean blue. Her breath caught in her chest and her heart fluttered weakly.

"Milla?" Sasha asked. Milla burst into tears and hugged Sasha to her chest.

"I'm so glad you're alive!" Milla sobbed.

"Milla…" Sasha said with a slight smirk, trying to console her. "I…"

Sasha paled dramatically as he caught sight of Mr. Aquato staring at him like a deer caught in the headlights. Sasha reached up and searched for his sunglasses frantically, but they weren't there.

Mr. Aquato scooped Raz protectively into his arms and backed away towards the door. He said something to Joseph and Lyle in a strange language, never taking his eyes off of Sasha's. Joseph and Lyle paled. Joseph hoisted Benjamin up onto his back and Lyle scooped up Vera. Jennifer quickly scooped Bryson and Maria into her arms and forced Sage and Elizabeth behind her.

"I-I can explain, Aquato!" Sasha stammered. Raz groaned softly and opened his eyes. He turned to see what his father was staring at. An expression of muted horror donned over the boy's face.

"Y-you're…" Raz whispered frightened.

"No…Please, Razputin…I had no intention of…" Sasha said. Mr. Aquato held Raz closer and motioned to his children. They all quickly rushed out the door. Mr Aquato backed away slowly, making certain not to break eye contact with Sasha until they were out of the plane. They could only watch as the Aquato family ran out of the hanger and disappeared from view.

"Dammit! I'm such a fool!" Sasha cried, his voice wrought with anguish. Another fit of heavy coughs gripped him. Milla tried to help him. He could feel her arms around him and the hot blood bubbling up from his chest, then he knew no more.

Milla held Sasha's limp body tightly to her chest, frozen in horror as fresh blood trickled from between his lips. Truman was holding onto Lili to keep her from trying to go after the Aquatos.

"We need to get Nein to a hospital and onto an operating table within the hour or he'll die! We have to go now!" Dr Hyde urged. Truman nodded and began shouting orders.

"Dad! What about Raz!?" Lili cried, struggling to get away from her father.

"I'm sorry, honey, but there is no time to go look for him." Truman said sadly, holding his daughter still.

"No! We can't leave without Raz! Let go!" Lili yelled. Truman was able keep her immobile using his powers. He quickly carried her to the rescue vehicle and made sure everyone was aboard before issuing the order to take off. Lili searched for the Aquatos out the window of the jet frantically. He could see them running towards the woods just as they were ascending over the trees. Lili sobbed bitterly into her father's shoulder until she fell asleep.

The flight to the nearest base was surprisingly short, then again, Morry was flying the jet at full speed. It was a mere forty minutes until they reached Misty Falls Psychonauts Training Facility. Sasha and Maloof were rushed off the plane and to the medical ward. Truman lifted his daughter into his arms and deposited her gently onto a waiting stretcher.

He plopped down into a seat in the waiting room, exhausted. Milla came in a few minutes later and plopped down next to him.

"Tigers with aerokenesis, disappearing bodies, frightened gypsies…what is going on here, Truman?" Milla asked.

"I wish I knew, Milla. I really wish I knew. I think Sasha has something that he isn't telling us, however." Truman said.

"It would seem so." Milla said.

"I already sent a team to go look for young Razputin and his family. The second he uses his powers, we'll be able to pinpoint his psychic signature." Truman said, sensing Milla's worry.

"Thank you, darling." Milla said. She drew a shaky breath.

"Did you see the way Razputin looked at Sasha? He was absolutely terrified." Milla said.

"All of them looked at him like he had the plague." Truman said.

"I'm so confused, darling. Something is so very wrong here. Sasha needs me right now, but so does Razputin. I-I don't know what to do." Milla whimpered. Truman put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I wish I knew what to say to make you feel better, but to be perfectly honest, you and I are in the same boat." Truman said with a grim smirk.

The Aquato's ran until they could run no more. It was five in the morning when the family finally stopped.

They all sat together next to a small brook. Benjamin and Vera had been laid out on the grass, still unconscious. Bryson and Maria had long since fallen asleep in Jennifer's arms. Sitting next to her, Sage was leaning back against a tree with Raz's head resting in his lap while Mr. Aquato filled their canteens. Sage had fallen asleep watching over his older brother. Elizabeth was asleep as well. She had slumped to the side so that her head was resting on Sage's shoulder. Lyle and Joseph and fallen asleep in a similar fashion. Lyle was sprawled out across Joseph's lap.

Raz coughed weakly and shifted slightly in his sleep. Jennifer reached over and smoothed back his hair comfortingly. He ceased stirring almost instantly and relaxed into his sister's touch.

Mr Aquato carefully trickled water into Benjamin's mouth. Benjamin stirred.

"Fa-fa-ther?" He rasped. Mr Aquato put a hand to Benjamin's forehead.

"Shh, my son. We are safe. All is well. Just rest now." Mr. Aquato said. Benjamin slipped back into unconsciousness in his father's arms. Mr. Aquato sighed and laid him back down gently. He walked over to check on Vera.

"Mmm…Papa? Wha 'appened?" She asked groggily.

"All is well, my daughter. Drink this." Mr. Aquato ordered. After he was satisfied with her, he laid her back down as well.

"Rest now, my daughter. You did well protecting your family this day." Mr Aquato said. Vera nodded and closed her eyes gratefully. Mr Aquato felt a sinking sensation as he looked upon his two exhausted sons, Lyle and Joseph. Benjamin must have been a tough burden for Joseph to bear over such a distance, and for Lyle, being so slight of frame, carrying Vera must have taken a great toll on his strength. Yet neither of them complained once.

Mr Aquato carefully laid them both down flat to make them more comfortable. He then moved over to Sage and Elizabeth. He gently carried them over to where Lyle and Joseph slept and laid them down next to them. They all instinctively huddled together for warmth. Mr. Aquato gently brushed a few stray strands of hair from Lyle's face.

"Lyle and Joseph are brave, and valiant, and strong, but they are exhausted. I can ask no more of them this night." Mr. Aquato said.

"Everyone is, father. Even you." Jennifer said. "How fairs Razputin?"

Mr. Aquato took a seat next to Jennifer and lifted Raz into his lap. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around his unconscious son. The boy was shivering violently. His face was beginning to grow pale again and a thin sheen of sweat was forming on his brow.

"He grows weak." Mr. Aquato said grimly. "Very weak."

He managed to get the boy to drink a little water. A flash of lightning in the distance caught Mr. Aquato's attention. The wind was beginning to pick up. He could feel the temperature beginning to drop and he could smell the oncoming rain in the air. A low, faint rumble confirmed his suspicions.

"A storm approaches. We must take shelter somewhere. If Razputin becomes ill now, I fear it will be his end." Mr. Aquato said.

"But where shall we go, father?" Jennifer asked, shifting the weight of the two sleeping toddlers in her arms.

"Um, pardon me…" A deep, raspy voice interjected. A well muscled man pushed through some nearby bushes. He had black hair and a mustache and goatee of the same color. His skin was purple and he was carrying an art easel. A tall, wispy woman with red-orange hair looked on nervously from behind the man.

At the sound of his heavy footsteps, Lyle began to rouse. He looked up at the man and shook Joseph, scrambling to his feet. Sage and Elizabeth awoke groggily. Lyle stood over them, wearily, but protectively as the man came closer. Joseph was soon standing beside Lyle.

"I just couldn't help but overhear…it seems that you are in need of assistance and shelter. You are gypsies, are you not?" The man asked. The Aquato's moved in closer to one another nervously.

"Oh, no! Please don't be frightened! I mean you no harm. My name is Edgar. I have made many dear friends in gypsies. Why, I even owe my life to one." The man said. The woman paled slightly when she finally made out the figure in Mr. Aquato's arms.

"Edgar, dear! That's him!" The woman cried. She ran over to Mr Aquato to better examine the boy.

"What?! Are you sure, Gloria, my flower?" Edgar asked, paling dramatically. He watched as the woman gently touched the shoulder of the unconscious child.

"Oh, dear, sweet Razputin! What happened to you darling?" She whispered. Edgar walked up behind the woman to see Raz for himself.

"Razputin…it really is Razputin! Who would…who _could_ do such a thing to you?" Edgar asked.

"You know my son?" Mr Aquato asked.

"You are Razputin's father?" Edgar asked.

"Why, yes, dear! We not only know dear little Razputin! We owe our lives to this boy!" The woman said.

"Why don't we continue this conversation at my home where it's safe and warm and dry? Your people are always welcome in my home, noble gypsies. I have plenty of room to house your whole family." Edgar said.

"Yes, let's get these poor children inside! Poor dear Razputin…You know a few things about medicine, Edgar. Is there anything you can do to help him?" The woman asked.

"I know enough about medicine to at least do some good until we can find a doctor." Edgar said.

"Thank you, kind sir." Mr. Aquato whispered. He was overcome with gratitude for the kind strangers.

"Oh, please, my friend. To you, I am simply Edgar." Edgar said, bowling respectfully.

"And I am Gloria. Gloria von Gutten." The woman said, curtsying.

"Thank you, Edgar and Gloria. Your kindness is truly humbling" Mr. Aquato said, bowing low to Edgar and Gloria.

"Humbling nothing, friend. Gypsies have always been welcomed into my home. Friends, even more so, family of Razputin will be welcomed as though they were my own family. Especially in a time of such great need." Edgar said.

She was the only one awake. Everyone else had long since gone to sleep. Elka Doom was simply unable to sleep. Maybe it was all the excitement from the events of that day still buzzing around in her head. Maybe it was because she needed a little more time to get comfortable in her new surroundings. Maybe it was the anxiety of not knowing where her family was and weather or not they were safe. Maybe it was her concern for her boyfriend, who had yet to regain consciousness.

Unable to do anything to remedy all other sources of her insomnia, she wandered into Nils' room to put at least one of her troubles to rest. He lay in peaceful sleep on his bed, looking like an angel. Elka had been sitting quietly in a chair next to his bed for around two hours. She passed the time by distractedly reading a book by the moonlight spilling in through the window beside the bed.

She had been awake to see Morry land and watch her friends being taken to the medical ward. Sasha, Mikhail, Maloof, Lili. She watched them from the window of Nils' room as they were carried into the building one by one. All of them except for Raz. This worried her even more. Elka glanced back over at her boyfriend.

She sighed and adjusted the blankets over him for the umpteenth time, even though he hadn't so much as twitched as to move them. She had to do something to keep herself occupied.

The doctors didn't even know why he had lost consciousness in the first place. They said he checked out completely healthy. There was simply no explanation, no rhyme or reason for a perfectly healthy 13 year old boy to spontaneously fall into a comatose state. Everyone was utterly baffled. As a result, it was impossible to tell weather Nils would wake up some thirty seconds from now, in half an hour, in 12 hours, in 12 days, in 12 weeks, 12 months, or even 12 years. For all they knew, he might not ever….

A soft moan escaped Nils, making Elka jump sharply. Nils shifted slightly in his sleep, and suddenly let out a hiss of pain. His hands went to his head in an instant.

"Nils? Oh, God, Nils! Can you hear me? Are you okay?" Elka cried, clinging to his arm frantically.

"Uhn, Elka, please! You don't have to be so loud! I've got a massive headache, babe!" He groaned. His baby blue eyes fluttered open tiredly. He looked like he might be sick from the pain in his head.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're awake! I was so worried! I thought you would never wake up!" Elka sobbed, hugging Nils tightly. Nils let out a sharp yelp of pain.

"Ah, Elka, please! Please stop!" Nils begged, almost tearfully. Elka quickly released him. Nils was panting heavily as he slumped back against the pillows. He was trembling violently. A cold sweat was breaking out across his forehead and tears of pain pricked at his eyes. Nils wiped them away shakily.

"Nils, are you okay?" Elka asked softly. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She felt almost sick with frantic worry.

"H-head hurts…" He groaned.

"I'll go get a nurse." Elka said. She ran out of the room as fast as her legs would carry her in search of help.

Bobby, Benny, Chloe, Elton, Milka, Phoebe, Chops, Dogen, Kitty, Vernon, and Crystal were all sitting together in the mess hall of Misty Falls Training Facility, picking half heartedly at their breakfast. Elka scampered in, looking exhausted, but very pleased.

"Hey, Elka. You look like you're in good spirits today. Way to go! What's up, girl?" Crystal asked. Elka set her tray down next to Crystal and hopped into her seat. She cleared her throat and smiled.

"Nils woke up a couple of hours ago." Elka announced.

"Hey, that's great, Elka! How is he?" Phoebe asked. Elka's grin faded slightly, but she remained in good spirits.

"Well, he has a really bad migrane right now, so he needs to be left alone until it's gone, but other than that, he checked out healthy. I'm just glad he's awake." Elka said.

"You'll also be pleased to hear that Lili is doing well and will make a full recovery, Mikhail will be allowed to leave the hospital this afternoon, Agent Nein has come out of a successful surgery, and Maloof is beginning to stabilize." Elka said. Everyone broke out into wide grins.

"You mean that they found them?" Benny asked.

"They are here?" Chops asked.

"They are all alive?" Milka asked.

"No, they're not." Dogen said. He had a frightened, but knowing look in his eyes. His voice was shaky and he sounded like he was battling tears. "Not all of them."

"What about Raz? You didn't say anything about him." Dogen said. Elka searched for the best thing to say to Dogen.

"It's because he didn't come back, isn't it? Something happened to him. I can feel it." Dogen said. Elka sighed and hung her head.

"It's true. I didn't see Raz come back with the others. I don't know where he is or what happened to him." Elka confessed. Dogen rose from his seat and picked up his trey somberly.

"Dogen? Where are you going? Are you okay? Do you want to talk?" Phoebe offered.

"I'm gonna go talk to Lili." Dogen said. Without another word, he turned and headed toward the door, levitating his tray into the garbage can on his way out. Bobby sighed.

"Anyone else got any news?" He asked, biting moodily into his toast.

"Clem is doing better. He still dosen't remember a lot about when he was attacked, but he is back to his old self again." Crystal offered.

"Quentin is allowed to get up and walk around today." Phoebe added.

"Franke is being released today." Kitty said.

"They are releasing JT today too. The doctors have found a drug that won't turn him into a brainless narcoleptic." Chops said. They all paused and stared at him for a moment, then burst into laughter.

"Yeah, he was pretty out of it yesterday." Benny laughed.

"They changed the medicine they had him on. The other one apparently didn't agree with him. He should be back to normal today." Chops said. Their laughter tapered off into an awkward silence. Crystal rubbed her arm anxiously.

"I…well…I guess this isn't all bad. I mean, if you think about it, everyone is alive…and…um, well,….well, if we were back home, I'd be starting school today." Crystal said, her face brightening as she finally found an up side to this whole ordeal.

"Yeah, except for Ra…" Bobby shut his mouth quickly as he met Phoebe's glare.

"That's the spirit, Crystal. We get to miss some school! I won't complain about that." Phoebe said, trying to stay positive too. Everyone's mood seemed to lift as a familiar figure came into the room.

She had on a bright orange turtle neck and a lime green skirt that went to her knees. Magenta leggings covered any showing skin between the tops of her white boots and the hem of the skirt and a magenta scarf was draped loosely around her neck. She tugged absently on one of her white gloves and smiled as she spotted the children.

"Good morning, darlings!" Milla said. She bustled over to the children happily. Morry entered behind her, dragging his feet heavily as though he had lost his brain again. Milla leaned over and hugged the two nearest campers, Crystal and Vernon.

"Good morning, agent Vodello. Morning, Coach" The campers chimed.

"Mmm hmm, morning, soldiers. Uhn…coffee." Morry muttered. He trudged toward the coffee maker listlessly.

"How are you feeling, Milla?" Chloe asked.

"Much better, darling. How are you all this morning?" Milla asked.

"All things considered, we're living." Vernon said nonchalantly.

"I know the feeling, sweetie." Milla sighed. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and took a seat among the children.

"I know that this has been a stressful few days for everyone. I want you all to know how proud Sasha, Ford, Morry, and I are of how well you've handled this. Your patience and cooperation has been a big help to us. Mr. Zanotto even commented on what an excellent batch of cadets you children are." Milla said.

"That's right, cadets." Morry said, perked up by the coffee cup in his hand. He strode in his normal manner over to the table and joined them. "You've done your old coach proud."

The campers blushed and shifted modestly in their seats.

"So, uh, coach…I was wondering…what's going to happen now?" Kitty asked. The other campers nodded in agreement.

"Well, Milla, Ford, and I just got out of a meeting with Zanotto about that." Morry said.

"It just isn't safe to return you children home. We're not sure what went on back there at mission control, but someone had to have created those tigers through experimentation to give them the power of aerokinesis and then ordered them to attack mission control." Milla said.

"Mission control? I though that that was headquarters!" Bobby said.

"That headquarters was a decoy in case someone wanted to bring down the agency. The real headquarters is hidden and a thousand times better." Chloe explained.

"And it's where we'll be sending you all until this threat is dealt with." Milla said. The campers all gaped at her.

"Awsome! When do we get to go?" Benny asked.

"We won't be able to get there until the agency's two best pilots are able to return to active duty." Chloe said.

"How do you know all this stuff?" Bobby asked.

"Because I've been to the real HQ and it takes some extreme piloting to even get there. The craft and arial tactics required to get there are too difficult for me to handle alone." Chloe said.

"What are you talking about?" Kitty asked.

"Say what you mean, girl!" Chops cried.

"I mean that I have been assigned to the mission of getting us all up to the real HQ." Chloe said.

"Chloe is an honorary Psychonaut, darling. She has a piloting license; therefore, she is allowed agent status to provide transportation on missions, and nothing else." Milla explained.

"I was late yesterday because I was on a mission shuttling some other agents to Greenland in my plane." Chloe said.

"That is so cool…" Elton said.

"So, where is the real HQ anyway?" Bobby asked.

"I can't tell you, but I can give you a hint. We have to launch from Florida to get there." Chloe said. She rose from her seat and levitated her tray over to the garbage can. Milla rose as well, smiling as usual.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some preparations to make." Chloe said.

"And I am going to go visit Sasha." Milla said.

With all the campers too busy trying to think of where HQ might be to stop them, Chloe and Milla walked out of the mess hall.

"Darling, you're such a tease!" Milla giggled, playfully pushing Chloe as the door swung shut behind them.

What the campers didn't know was that the first guess that came to their mind, the one they all dismissed and didn't even bother to voice aloud because of the sheer infeasibility of it, was the right one.

Dogen walked past a defeated looking Truman Zanotto as he approached Lili's room. Truman walked sadly down the hall and out of sight. Dogen shrugged and entered the room. Lili was lying on her side, facing the wall. Dogen toddled up to her and tapped her experimentally.

"I said I don't. Want. To talk to you right now. Go. Away. Leave. Me. Alone." She said in a frighteningly cool and firm tone.

"oh, sorry. M'kay…" Dogen said dejectly. He toddled toward the door. Lili sat bolt upright and turned herself to look at Dogen.

"Oh, it's you, Dogen. Sorry. I didn't mean that. You can stay. I thought you were…someone else." Lili said.

"Your dad?" Dogen asked.

"Yeah." Lili said softly. Dogen approached her carefully and took her hand absently, needing some kind of reassurance from the girl.

"Lili? Is he d….Raz isn't…Did Raz die?" Dogen asked meekly. Lili's expression saddened.

"I don't know, Dogen. The last time I saw him, he was alive. I don't know where he is or weather or not he's still alive." Lili said. Dogen noticed that her eyes were red from crying.

"What happened?" Dogen asked.

"You'd better take a seat, Dogen. It's a long story." Lili said.

Milla tenderly brushed Sasha's hair out of his face. He smirked slightly.

"Agent Vodello." He rasped. Milla smiled.

"Agent Nein." She responded. Sasha's eyes opened slightly. He was still very weak.

"Mein gott, not this place. I must have died and gone to hell after all." Sasha groaned. Milla giggled.

"No, but you're close. We're back at good old Misty Falls Training Facility. I'm sure you remember our golden training days here, huh, Sasha?" Milla teased. Sasha couldn't help but smirk in amusement as he rubbed his blurry eyes.

"Gott, are you kidding me? I drink to _forget_ them. I've seen enough of these med room walls to last me the rest of my life." Sasha remarked.

"You weren't that bad, darling." Milla said.

"We are in room 315." Sasha said. Milla paused.

"Lucky guess." Milla said. "You must have cheated somehow! The rooms are all identical! There is no way you could possibly tell them apart!"

"On the ceiling, there is an inconsistency in the texturing that resembles a duck being struck by lightning. This is room 315." Sasha said. Milla looked up, and sure enough, there was the shape of a duck being struck by lightning.

"Honestly, darling, I'm not sure weather to laugh or cry at how utterly sad it is that you know that." Milla said.

"I wouldn't blame you for doing either." Sasha said. Milla climbed up onto the bed and laid down beside him. They both stared at the ceiling.

"That one looks like a stack of pancakes." Milla said, pointing to another blob of texture on the ceiling.

"And that one beside it, Mason Canola thought it looked like a one winged fighter plane with a bonnet on it, but I still say it looks like a tea pot. After I said that, Mason asked me if the doctor _had me on_ pot. I told him that if anyone was on pot, it was him, because I don't even know how he could know what a one winged plane with a bonnet on would look like." Sasha said. "We decided that there was simply pot in the food, and that was why we were both picking out shapes on the ceiling of the med room."

Milla laughed.

"We never did settle that argument. What do you think it looks like?" Sasha asked.

"It looks like a seagull getting eaten by a lawnmower to me." Milla said.

"Yep. There's pot in the food." Sasha and Milla said in unison. They both chuckled softly. For the longest time, they just laid there together and pointed out shapes on the ceiling, stealing glances at one another every now and then. Milla became more and more aware that Sasha would not meet her eyes. She stared at him, trying to force him to look at her. He glanced at her, but quickly looked away again.

Milla reached over and gently forced him to turn his head toward her. still, he would not look her in the eyes. She let her hand linger on his cheek, her thumb brushing a strand of jet black hair from his cerulean eyes. Milla let her own eyes drift closed. She slowly leaned closer to him.

"You're so stubborn…" She whispered before letting her lips press against his. His body tensed uncomfortably from the touch, but Milla did not relent. She slowly moved her hand down Sasha's neck to his shoulder and griped it gently.

After a few moments, she felt the tension in his body slowly begin to lessen, but it was obvious that he didn't intend to take further part in the kiss. He was merely accepting that it was happening. Feeling slightly hurt, Milla slowly pulled away and opened her eyes. Sasha tried to focus on the bed sheets, his eyes brimming with guilt. A battle was raging in his eyes.

Milla did her best to smile and pushed herself up. She had to leave before she burst into tears in front of him again. She was surprised when Sasha reached up and grabbed her wrist. He was still looking at the bed sheets. He was shaking slightly. Fear and uncertainty flickered in his eyes.

He looked like he had made a decision. He took a deep breath and tried to push himself into a sitting position.

"Sasha, please! You'll hurt youself!" Milla said.

"Milla…please…I…you…we need to do this." Sasha said. Still, he was too nervous to meet her eyes. Milla didn't quite know what she was doing. Apparently, Sasha didn't know what he was doing either. Milla just did what she felt like she needed to do. She got back onto the bed with Sasha and laid down next to him. Sasha nervously took her hand and started to peel off her white gloves.

"Sasha?" Milla asked. He jumped slightly at her voice and paused for a moment, but didn't respond, or even look her in the eyes. He finished removing the glove from her right hand and hesitantly took it in his own. Milla felt her breath catch in her chest at the feeling of his bare skin against her own. Sasha apparently had the same feeling, for he too froze for a moment. He took another deep breath and led her hand up until her fingers touched his temple. Milla nearly gasped aloud.

"Sasha…" Milla breathed. He was opening up to her at last, and in the biggest way possible. He was prepared to fully expose his mind to her. He was putting his life, everything he knew and everything he was, in her hands unconditionally.

"Sasha, are you certain? I don't know if you're thinking clearly right now, darling, and I don't want this unless you're absolutely certain…" Milla stammered. She fell silent when she felt his hands on her waist.

"It's okay, Milla. Go ahead. I…I really and truly do want to do this." Sasha said. He let their eyes meet for a moment. He was telling the truth. She slowly fumbled with her other glove and let it fall to the bed beside her.

Hesitantly, she reached over and placed her hands on Sasha's temples. He relaxed under her touch. Both of them laid down, letting all the tension drain from their bodies. Finally, their eyes met. She gazed into the twin pools of cerulean. There was nothing else but complete and total trust now. She shuddered as she felt his shields beginning to disengage. They both closed their eyes and moved together until their foreheads were touching. Within a few seconds, both of them went limp on the bed.

Lili strode down the hall with Dogen in toe. Ford was about to open the door to Sasha's room when he saw her coming.

"Shouldn't you still be in bed?" Ford asked.

"That's never stopped you." Lili said.

"True, but I am not the daughter of the grand head, so if I am caught out of bed without permission, which I actually have this time, thank you very much, the people who witness me out of bed will not get in trouble for letting me wander around while still under orders for bedrest." Ford said.

"You're right. You're the former head. You'd be in trouble directly." Lili retorted. Ford was about to make a snappy comeback, but a strong surge of psychic power from within Sasha's room stopped him cold. Lili didn't notice. She was preoccupied watching Morry as he and Truman made their way toward them.

Truman and Morry felt it. They suddenly paled and ran the rest of the way to the door. They ignored Lili and Dogen completely.

"What is that?" Truman asked.

"I..I'm not sure…I think…but…I don't know…" Ford rambled. The three psychics gathered around the door, on high guard. Morry opened it slowly and they all peeked in. All of them looked deeply surprised. Lili pushed past them to peer in.

All she saw was Sasha and Milla lying together, fully clothed, asleep on the bed. She raised an eyebrow at the older psychics. Truman was blushing from ear to ear, Ford was smiling contently, and Morry had a satisfied smirk on his face.

"What's everybody staring at?" Lili asked. The three suddenly took notice of her. Morry quickly clamped his hand down over her mouth, alarmed, and pulled her back out of the room. Everyone backed away quickly and Ford shut the door as quietly as possible.

"It's about damned time." Morry said.

"I definitely didn't expect it to happen like this, or so soon, but I'm glad it did." Ford said, as if commenting on a particularly heart warming romantic movie. Truman just blushed even brighter. He was at a loss of words.

"What the hell is wrong with you people?" Lili asked. Morry chuckled to himself, like he was keeping a dirty secret.

"You'll understand when you're older." Morry said. Ford just smiled and Truman blushed ever darker.

"What? Were Sasha and Milla having some form of hot psychic astral projection sex or something?" Lili asked, rolling her eyes. She was old enough that that sort of thing didn't phase her any more. Trumal looked like he might faint and Morry and Ford burst into laughter.

"Not quite, but it was a pretty good guess." Morry said.

"You see, Lili, when two psychics share a deep bond and trust one another down to their very souls…" Ford began. At this point, Lili had a strong sense of déjà vu from the day her dad had given her "the talk". Except Ford wasn't sweating, or wringing his hands, or stuttering, or looking like he might pass out. He spoke calmly, coherently, and confidently.

"When two psychics share a deep bond and trust one another down to their very souls, they can fully access each others minds with the others' consent. Sasha is allowing Milla to see whatever part of his mind she wants to see. He isn't shielding anything from her. Through this act, their psychic link will be strengthened a hundred fold." Ford explained.

"So, no sex?" Lili asked.

"Not to my knowledge." Ford said.

"Well, that's no fun." Lili said with a smirk. A wicked smile crept over Ford's lips.

"I could be wrong. What they do in Sasha's mind is totally up to them." Ford said devilishly.

"LA LA LA LA! I'm not listening! LA LA LA LAAA!" Truman cried, covering his ears and blushing even brighter. Lili rolled her eyes.

"God, dad, you're such a dork. You're almost worse than…" Lili trailed off and crossed her arms moodily, deciding to drop the subject.

"Knowing Sasha, he's probably showing her photo albums or something." Morry muttered.

"What a buzz kill." Lili remarked.

"So, does this mean that they're finally together?" She asked.

"Looks like it." Morry said.

"We better leave them alone for a while. It's a delicate process. If we spook them and break them apart too soon, Milla could pull out of Sasha's mind too quickly and cause some serious damage." Ford explained.

"Hopefully Milla will brief him on his mission while she's in there." Lili said.

"I think they'll be a little to preoccupied with other things for Milla to remember to ask him to pilot a shuttle full of kids to HQ." Ford said, patting her on the shoulder.

Mikhail tip toed across the hall to Maloof's room and knocked lightly.

"Tiny boss? You are awake? It is Misha." Mikhail said softly. There was no response.

"Somethin' wrong, sweetheart?" A nurse asked.

"No. I was just seeing if friend was awake." Mikhail said. "Guess he is still asleep."

"Ah was just in there not ten minutes ago, doll baby. He was awake then." The nurse said.

"I guess then he just does not wish to talk to Misha right now, then." Mikhail said sadly. His shoulders sagged as he headed back to his room. The nurse suddenly walked up to him and pulled him back toward Maloof's room.

"Don't be like that, doll baby! Ah am sure that the sweet lil' thing just didn't hear you knock, well with, you know. He's probably lonely. He mentioned somebody named Misha. Says he was his best friend. He'll love havin' yer company. Get on in there, doll baby!" She urged. Mikhail nodded and opened the door nervously. Maloof was sitting up and looking out the window absently. He didn't even acknowledge Mikhail's presence.

"Tiny boss? Is Misha." Mikhail said. The boy didn't respond.

"Maloof? Is something wrong?" Mikhail asked. Still, the boy remained the same.

"Is Maloof mad at Mikhail?" Mikhail asked softly. Still nothing. Mikhail sighed broken heartedly and reached for the door. Maloof turned his head casually to glance at the clock. He jumped and let out a small squeak when he caught sight of Mikhail.

"Oh, Misha! Sorry! I didn't know you were here! I was off in la la land." Maloof giggled, trying to recover from the fright Mikhail had given him. Mikhail raised an eyebrow at Maloof.

"Then you are not mad and are not not speaking to Misha?" Mikhail asked.

"I'm not mad at you, Misha! What reason do I have to be mad at you!" Maloof said.

"Well, you weren't answering when I spoke to you." Mikhail grumbled embarrassedly. Maloof paled slightly and smiled nervously.

"Sorry. Um, how long were you standing there talking to me?" Maloof asked. Mikhail hung his head, still embarrassed.

"Only a minute." He mumbled.

"What?" Maloof asked, trying to get a look at Mikhail's face.

"Only a minute." Mikhail repeated, his head hanging lower. Maloof stared at him for a moment. He drew a deep, shaky breath.

"Misha, come over here for a minute." Maloof said. Mikhail was immediately concerned by the tone of Maloof's voice. He was at Maloof's side in a heartbeat.

"There's something I need to confess to you…" Maloof said, blushing slightly.

"I-I've never told anyone about this. The only other people who know are Sasha and my mom and my sister." Maloof said.

"Tiny boss can tell Misha anything. Misha can keep secret." Mikhail said. Maloof gathered up his courage and spoke.

"The reason I didn't answer you when you first walked in is….well…I don't know what people are saying if I can't see their faces." Maloof said. Mikhail raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"What are you meaning, tiny boss? Misha does not understand." Mikhail said.

"I-I have to read lips to know what people are saying." Maloof said, his blush deepening. Mikhail still wasn't sure what was going on with the smaller boy. Maloof sighed and motioned for Mikhail to come closer.

"Mikhail, I don't hear anything. I feel vibrations when I listen to the radio or talk on the phone and I read lips to make out words. I am completely deaf." Maloof said softly.

DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN!

I would like to dedicate this chapter and all its MillaxSasha goodness to HappyCabbit!

Please leave a review at the end of the chapter!

END OF THE CHAPTER (but to be continued, of course!)

Note: No pot was smoked in the writing of this chapter. However, a bowl of potato soup from Miss Maudy's Soup and Sandwich Kitchen stupidly labeled 'pot' was consumed during the formation of the aforementioned scene involving pot. Weather it was an abbreviation of the primary ingredient 'potato' or was true to its label remains to be confirmed. (true story!)

REVIEW! ZIM'S PANTS COMMAND YOU!


	15. Getting to Know You

To Carcaohtar: SQUEE! I'm so glad it was good! I fixed the whole 'bear' 'bare' thing. Midnight typo, you know. Happens to everyone. Thanks for pointing it out so I could fix it before anyone else saw it. Your comment about me eating chocolate more often made me laugh so hard! If only I could convince my mother of that! I will try to keep writing as though I have eaten chocolate every day! Thanks for the feedback! Oh, PS, I went to the dollar store yesterday and got a bag full of chocolate, so PREPARE YOURSELF!

To Edward: Thank you very much! I shall continue!

To Miburo Kid: Aw! You made me blush so much with your review! I'm so glad you like it! I will to my best to continue to bring you good MillaxSasha scenes!

Miss Trippy: It's good to hear from you again! I feel your pain, my friend! My parents have one of those computer time limits on my account. Thankfully, since I'm not as big a junkie as my brother is, my limits are pretty lax. I wish you luck with your project and thank you for your feedback as always! (Throws you a Phoebe plushie, because you kinda remind me of her)

To HappyCabbit: SQUEE! I'm so glad you liked it! You're very welcome!

To Digitaldreamer: It may seem like I just threw in the last part willy-nilly, I understand that, but let me assure you that it is important to the plot later on. I'm guessing that I updated while you were writing a review last time and that's why I'm a bitch, right? (dies) Sorry! As for the interactions with the characters, hehehe…I couldn't help it! Coming to the conclusion that Sasha and Milla were having ASStral projection brainsex was just too Lili for me not to write! And I did stop by your blog for a little bit the other day and it looks cool. I didn't get a chance to poke around as much as I would have liked to since I had homework to do…You're so lucky to have a good beta reader! I'm going to at least see if my dad will invest in a better spell check program…and I'm glad you liked the Edgar and Gloria part!

Oh! I just got your second review. Don't worry about it! I DID think you were calling me a bitch, but I took it as like a playful banter sort of thing, so don't even worry about it. I wasn't offended in the least.

Okay, everyone! You all seem to be enjoying my work with romance and character relationships, so it brings me great pleasure to present to you a special chapter of romances and friendships among our favorite campers! I'm doing a little experimentation here, so don't be surprised if there is something…surprising here and there. Enjoy!

! ! ! ! !

RECAP

"Misha, come over here for a minute." Maloof said. Mikhail was immediately concerned by the tone of Maloof's voice. He was at Maloof's side in a heartbeat.

"There's something I need to confess to you…" Maloof said, blushing slightly.

"I-I've never told anyone about this. The only other people who know are Sasha and my mom and my sister." Maloof said.

"Tiny boss can tell Misha anything. Misha can keep secret." Mikhail said. Maloof gathered up his courage and spoke.

"The reason I didn't answer you when you first walked in is….well…I don't know what people are saying if I can't see their faces." Maloof said. Mikhail raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"What are you meaning, tiny boss? Misha does not understand." Mikhail said.

"I-I have to read lips to know what people are saying." Maloof said, his blush deepening. Mikhail still wasn't sure what was going on with the smaller boy. Maloof sighed and motioned for Mikhail to come closer.

"Mikhail, I don't hear anything. I feel vibrations when I listen to the radio or talk on the phone and I read lips to make out words. I am completely deaf." Maloof said softly.

! ! ! ! ! ! 

Mikhail gaped open mouthed at the younger boy sitting before him. Maloof looked like he might start crying.

"Maloof? How long have you been this way?" Mikhail asked. Maloof sniffed.

"It started happening when I was six." Maloof said.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner? We are best friends!" Mikhail said, feeling a little hurt.

"Because…nobody wants to be friends with a scrawny little deaf kid. When the kids in my old school found out, they just bullied me and teased me even more and nobody wanted to be my friend anymore. I should have kept my mouth shut…you probably think I'm a loser now too…" Maloof said, a few tears falling into his lap. Mikhail sighed and hugged the boy. Maloof froze in surprise and confusion.

"Look at me." Mikhail commanded. He motioned for Maloof to watch his lips.

"Did you read my lips incorrectly a few seconds ago? Read them carefully now. We are best friends." Mikhail said. He ruffled Maloof's hair and smiled.

"This changes nothing." He said. Maloof smiled tearfully, his face lighting up.

"You really mean it, Misha?" Maloof asked.

"You could be scrawny, deaf, and a pink and purple spotted cross-dresser and Misha would still be best friends with you." Mikhail said.

"Oh…I'm glad you mentioned that…" Maloof said, blushing slightly. Mikhail's eyes widened and he paled dramatically.

"Surely, you are not girl in boys' clothes…" Mikhail said, dumbfounded. Maloof couldn't keep a straight face any more and burst into laugher.

"Had you going there for a second, didn't I?" Maloof said.

"Don't scare Misha like that!" Mikhail laughed. Maloof hugged him tightly.

"Sorry, Misha." He giggled. Mikhail tensed.

"OWOWOWOWOWOW!" Mikhail yelped. Maloof released him quickly.

"Misha, are you okay?" Maloof cried. Mikhail grit his teeth, but managed a smirk.

"Misha will live." He said.

"Let me see…" Maloof said. Mikhail turned around and lifted his shirt. Maloof winced.

"Oh, Misha…you really got torn up…how did that happen?" Maloof asked.

"Tigers. Thought you looked delicious, so tried to eat you, but Misha wouldn't let them." Mikhail joked. Maloof gasped.

"You got all sliced up because of me?" He asked, genuinely touched. Mikhail gripped Maloof's shoulder gently.

"Misha would do a thousand times over for tiny boss. Was worth it to protect best friend." Mikhail said. Maloof blushed.

"Mikhail, you should have your own superhero comic, I swear!" Maloof said. It was Mikhail's turn to blush now. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I mean it! You're so cool, Misha. You're tall, and strong, and brave, and kind, and selfless...not like me. I'll never be as good as you." Maloof said.

"Aw, not true. Not true at all. True, tiny boss isn't as tall as Misha, and true, maybe not yet as strong; but tiny boss has most kind and gentle heart of anyone Misha has ever met." Mikhail said softly. He snorted. "And Maloof thinks Misha is brave and selfless."

He looked Maloof in the eyes.

"But Maloof has more braveness in him than twenty of Misha." Mikhail said. Maloof blushed furiously.

"What? Please, Misha. I'm biggest…well, littlest clucking chicken in the whole camp!" Maloof said. Mikhail shook his head.

"If places were switched, Misha knows that tiny boss wouldn't hesitate to take on tigers to protect Misha." Mikhail said. He smiled at the growing blush creeping across Maloof's cheeks. "Misha is right, is he not?"

"Misha, you're my best friend. Of course I would have protected you…" Maloof said. Mikhail smirked as Maloof's eyes widened in realization.

"Does…is that really what being brave is?" Maloof asked. Mikhail nodded.

"Being scared has nothing to do with bravery. Bravery is to stand up for what is right, and it proves even more that tiny boss is very brave, because it takes even more for someone to be brave when they are scared." Mikhail said.

"Were you scared, Misha?" Maloof asked.

"Of tiger, no. But was scared for life of person Misha holds dear." Mikhail said.

"Now, tiny boss thinks Misha is selfless one." Mikhail laughed. He shook his head and gripped Maloof's shoulders, looking him in the eyes.

"You are selfless one." Mikhail said. "When tree came down, tiny boss pushed Misha out of way."

"You are the selfless one, Misha. You turned back to help me in the first place. Even if I hadn't pushed you out of the way, I never would have gotten out of the way fast enough." Maloof said.

"That was selfless of you." Mikhail said. Maloof thought for a moment and blushed deeper.

"But…even when I knew I was going to die, and with those men chasing us still, you stayed with me in what we both thought were my dying moments. You didn't leave until you couldn't tell that I was breathing. You risked being killed as well just to stay with me in my last few moments. That was the most selfless act I have ever witnessed." Maloof said. Both boys felt tears spring to their eyes as they recalled that horrible event. Mikhail shook his head.

"No, Misha was being selfish. True, Misha did not want for tiny boss to die all alone, but also did not want to leave tiny boss. Misha wanted tiny boss to stay with Misha. What was selfless of Maloof was for him to tell Misha to leave him so that Misha wouldn't be caught." Mikhail said.

"That wasn't selfless. To be honest, I really didn't want you to leave either." Maloof said.

"But you knew that you were going to die and you knew that Misha was in danger. Instead of acting on what you wanted, you did what was best for Misha." Mikhail said. Maloof was speechless. Mikhail suddenly got a haunted look in his eyes.

"Misha does not know…if Misha were really selfless…would Misha have respected tiny boss' wishes and run? Would Misha have let Maloof go and let his suffering end?" Mikhail shuddered. "God, Misha is confused. Would it have been selfless for Misha to end the suffering of tiny boss himself?"

"Maybe, at that time, I might have been appreciative of that…I was in a lot of pain." Maloof said softly.

"But, looking back on it now, if that's your definition of selflessness, I would prefer if you were selfish from now on, Misha." Maloof laughed. Mikhail chucked.

"This is really horrible, both of us, talking about this like this. Let's change subject." Mikhail chuckled.

"You honored my last request and took my father's dog tags to my family. That was selfless." Maloof said.

"Here is idea. We both are selfless sometimes, and we both can be selfish sometimes. End of discussion?" Mikhail offered. Maloof laughed and nodded.

"Okay, end of discussion." Maloof said.

"Let us talk about something a little more…enjoyable." Mikhail said with a wicked smile.

"What do you have in mind? Is this about bears?" Maloof asked.

"Close. Is another thing that Misha takes pleasure in." Mikhail said. He took the tiger's fang out of his pocket and showed it to Maloof.

"Vengance." Mikhail said. Maloof gaped at him. Mikhail handed the fang to Maloof.

"Is fang of one of tigers who tried to eat tiny boss. Mikhail used Deadly Nelson on two tiger. One is killed right away. Other tiger still alive, and it look up at Misha and hiss at him. So, Misha grab beast by fang and twist. SNAP and POP! Neck is broken, fang is ripped out, and tiger is dead. Then, Misha tells tiger that he will keep fang as trophy and maybe make it into necklace for boy that tiger tried to kill." Mikhail said. Maloof shuddered.

"Misha, that is creepy, scary, insane, brave, stupid, cool…and really sweet all at the same time." Maloof said.

"Will not take much work to craft into necklace. Misha will ask rich girl Kitty and snobby girl Franke for advice, then ask cowboy JT if he will help Misha craft it. Even cooler than shark tooth, no?" Mikhail asked.

"No kidding!" Maloof laughed. "I sure am glad that this didn't end up sinking into my head."

"Actually, tiger was going to crush chest. Much more painful and slow." Mikhail said casually. Maloof twitched slightly.

"Um…right..." Maloof said.

"Too much informing?" Mikhail asked. Maloof nodded.

"Yeah, too much information. I think I could have lived without knowing that." Maloof said.

"Sorry. Misha is working on 'untwisting sickness' like smart girl Phoebe is suggesting." Mikhail said.

"We'll work on that." Maloof said. Mikhail didn't laugh. His expression became troubled.

"Maloof…you lied to Misha." Mikhail said.

"What?" Maloof asked.

"Back in cell. You couldn't hear Misha, could you?" Mikhail asked.

"I'm sorry, Misha. I didn't wan to worry you." Maloof said. Mikhail snorted.

"More of selflessness. And bravery too. You lost hearing and were not freaking out. Misha would be screaming like little two year old girl for mommy." Mikhail said.

"No, it's really not as bad as you think. I didn't go completely deaf abruptly from that attack. My hearing has deteriorated rapidly starting when I was four or five. My dad would take me up in his aircraft and give me rides, and soon after, he began to teach me how to fly. The engine noise had a big effect on my still developing body, so I was hard of hearing at age six. Um…I kinda have another confession to make…" Maloof said, wringing his hands nervously. This made Mikhail nervous too. He raised an eyebrow at Maloof suspiciously.

"You are boy, right?" Mikhail asked. Maloof giggled.

"Yeah, Misha. I'm a boy. I promise. It's something else." Maloof said.

"Are you going to tell him, or shall I? I'm here to brief you anyway." A female voice said from the doorway. Chloe was standing there nonchalantly. She was holding a small bag.

"Breif me?" Maloof asked nervously. Chloe nodded and tossed the bag to him.

"Your sister asked me to give that to you. She had to go on a mission, and she said that you'd be needing it." Chloe said. Maloof peeked inside the bag and let out a low whistle.

"Wow…this is the new uniform then, huh?" Maloof asked.

"Affirmative." Chloe responded. "I believe the earth word is 'snazzy', correct?"

"Roger that." Maloof said.

"Mr. Zanotto has assigned you, Sasha, and I to get us all to Primary HQ. This time, they have made absolutely certain that there will be no…wardrobe malfunctions. Sasha helped design the uniform to ensure that. So, a gift to you from Germany with love." Chloe said.

"Any time you're ready, Misha would love to be enlightened." Mikhail said. Maloof chuckled.

"Okay, you asked for it. I lost most of my hearing abilities due to a malfunction with my helmet during a launch to the real HQ." Maloof said. He pulled an astronaut helmet out of the bag. The helmet had the Psychonaut emblem across the forehead.

"I've been an honorary agent with piloting status since I was seven. Chloe has been my partner on the aviation squad for about six months now." Maloof explained.

"My dad was the best on the force. He trained me. Sasha is my godfather, so he was well aware of my training and he said that I had great potential, so after my father died, he completed my training. You can get your piloting license at age 12, and once you have your license, you can be inducted into the Psychonauts as an honorary agent. Sasha pulled some strings, called in a few favors, put in a few good words, and vouched for me to get the agency to allow me to test to be on the elite squad when I was seven." Maloof said. He smiled nervously and shrugged.

"I got in." He said. Chloe walked over and put a hand on Maloof's shoulder.

"He not only got in; he passed with flying colors and impressed Mr. Zanotto to the point of speechlessness. You are looking at one of the agency's top fighter pilots. He is on par with Sasha Nein himself. Razputin is the youngest official agent ever, but Maloof is the youngest to ever have been in the service." Chloe bragged.

"I couldn't ask for a better partner, even if he is an earth boy. Since he was trained young, he is one of the few pilots on the force who can endure the extreme g-forces applied to the body during the execution of the most intricate tactical maneuvers in the agency's most sophisticated aircrafts. " Chloe said. Maloof blushed and Mikhail was at a loss for words.

"Uh…wow…" He muttered.

"I was deemed legally deaf after my helmet malfunctioned during the launch to reach Primary HQ. There was a crack in my face shield that I couldn't see because it was on the part of the shield that the helmet itself conceals. The G-forces during the launch were so great that the crack spider-webbed across the entire face shield. It shattered and the sudden pressure change combined with the powerful sound waves of the engines and the sheer force of my helmet blowing almost left me completely deaf. I could barely hear anything before that lady attacked us, so she didn't really have to do much to make me completely deaf. It honestly doesn't bother me too much." Maloof explained.

"Must have been quite some aircraft for to be that dangerous." Mikhail said. Maloof looked around for a moment and leaned close to Mikhail.

"Well, yeah. It's a shuttle. A space shuttle. The only way to get to Primary HQ is by space shuttle." Maloof whispered.

Mikhail found himself gaping at the younger boy once again. He plopped down next to Maloof on his bed.

"Space shuttle…" He repeated meekly. Maloof nodded shyly.

"I take it then, that Honorary Agent Barge has told you about your assignment then, Agent Kamikaze?" a male voice asked from the doorway. Truman was standing there.

"Officer on deck!" Chloe cried. Chloe and Maloof snapped to attention (well, Maloof couldn't really get up, but, hey, he gets points for trying.).

"At ease." Truman said. The two relaxed.

"We're glad to have you and cadet Bulgakov back, Kamikaze. How are you feeling?" Truman asked.

"A lot better than I was, sir." Maloof said nervously.

"Glad to hear it." Truman said. He walked over to Maloof and sat next to him.

"Kamikaze…I know that your last experience piloting the shuttle was nothing short of a nightmare. It is my job as Grand Head to make sure that mistakes like that don't happen. I know that it won't change what happened, but I am truly sorry for what happened to you." Truman said.

"You don't have to keep apologizing, sir. I don't blame you for what happened. That helmet went through vigorous inspection several times by several specialists and nobody caught it. It was just too well hidden. Accidents happen. What's done is done. Besides, I couldn't hear very well even before that. It really doesn't bother me as much as you might think since I can read lips, Sir." Maloof said.

"All the same, I wish it could be undone. I came to ask you if you are up to the mission." Truman said. Maloof gaped at Truman.

"S-sir?" He asked.

"You had a traumatic experience. I can tell that the prospect of just getting aboard the shuttle again scares you. The fact that you are still willing to fly anything at all is nothing short of amazing. No one would think any less of you if you refused the mission." Truman said. Maloof was silent as he mulled it over in his mind.

"Sir…it's true, sir, that I am afraid…no…terrified of setting foot in that shuttle again after what happened; but I have to do this. If I back out, I'll be going against everything my father stood for and taught me." Maloof said.

"He always said that if you roll your helicopter, you have to get it back to it's upright position and get right back into the air, and he also said that any landing that you can walk away from is a good one." Maloof said. Truman chuckled.

"I swear, your father could take anything and apply it to aviation." Truman said.

"My father lived by four books, sir. The Bible, The Great Big Book of Cooking, The Psychonauts Handbook, and the Aviators Manual, sir." Maloof said. Truman laughed.

"Certainly sounds like him." Truman said. "What about his pranks?"

"Oh, that was just a hobby of his, sir." Maloof said. Truman ruffled Maloof's hair.

"Your father was a good man and he raised a good son." Truman said. Maloof blushed.

"Thank you, sir." Maloof said.

"So, can you give me an estimate of about when I should set the launch date?" Truman asked.

"Well, Sir, Dr. Hyde said that I can leave the hospital in two weeks, sir, and that I'll be getting physical therapy for a few months. Give me a week of therapy to regain at least some of my range of motion. After that, I'll start retraining myself to pilot the shuttle, sir. It's August now, so I would like to launch before Thanksgiving if that is possible, sir." Maloof said.

"That soon? I don't want you to push yourself too hard now, soldier." Truman said.

"I won't, sir. I can pull it off, sir." Maloof said.

"He can do it, Truman. According to Sasha, he is his father's son. Don't underestimate him" Ford said, peeking in the door. Maloof blushed.

"Yeah. He may be young, but he's strong. You should know by now that size doesn't make any difference." Morry said, stepping in beside Ford. Truman smiled.

"Yes, Morry. I have learned from you that big things come in small packages." Truman said.

"Hey, are you saying I'm small? Who're you calling small? I never said I was small! I was talking about the kid! I'm not small!" Morry said.

"I'm not that small either! I'm just…vertically challenged!" Maloof said. Morry laughed and patted Maloof on his shoulder.

"Exactly! We're vertically challenged!" Morry said. Truman laughed.

"Indeed, and I'm mentally challenged." Ford muttered.

"Well, we knew that already." Morry said. Ford telekinetically whacked Morry in the back of his head.

"Vertically challenged. Of course. Whatever you say, Morry." Truman laughed.

"Soldier, if you need any help with your training, don't hesitate to come to me. I may not be as good as Sasha, but I can help you face your fears and pile-drive them into the ground." Morry said.

"Thanks, Coach." Maloof said.

"I'll train with you. We can help each other." Chloe said.

"And Misha will by your side if you need him." Mikhail said.

"I think that you and Miss Barge will be ready by then, but will Sasha? He's the senior agent, so he'll be in command of the crew and he'll be doing the tricky stuff when it comes to actually piloting the shuttle." Truman said.

"Sasha is a stubborn son of a gun. He'll be up and about sooner than we think. He always is. I think he'll be ready." Ford said.

"Alright, then. Lady and gentlemen, plan on having your thanksgiving dinner on the Experimental Space Colony, the orbiting space station 'Vigilance'; the Psychonauts Primary Headquarters." Truman said. He started for the door.

"Oh, and don't tell any of the other cadets. We need to keep this quiet." Truman said. Chloe and Maloof saluted.

"Sir, yes, sir!" They said.

"Good soldiers. You take it easy, Kamikaze. You've got a busy two months ahead of you." Truman said. He saluted to the two and he, Morry and Ford left.

"Tiny boss…another question." Mikhail said, finally coming out of his shock.

"What is it, Misha?" Maloof asked.

"What is this 'Kamikaze' business?" Mikhail asked. Chloe smirked.

"Now there is a story worth hearing even from the annoying, talkative, monotone earth boy Vernon." Chloe said.

"Oh, please don't, Chloe!" Maloof said, turning red.

"Misha is listening." Mikhail said.

"Now, this is one of the most well-known stories in the agency. It is said that Kamikaze is young and was inducted five years ago and that he is one of the best pilots on the force. When he was first inducted, he didn't go by Kamikaze. He was best known as the son of Whirlwind, the greatest pilot in Psychonauts history. No one took Kamikaze seriously because of his youth and inexperience. He was looked down on and excluded by other pilots. Some even laughed at him behind his back. They had no idea of his incredible skill." Chloe said.

"On his first ever group mission, he was assigned to work with Agent Zed, a pilot who is in the same league with Sasha Nein. Agent Zed took great offence when he actually met this new pilot. He couldn't believe that he was being partnered with a scrawny little agent standing three foot tall with big brown eyes and curly brow hair. He was no midget." Chloe said.

"Hey!" Maloof cried indignantly, blushing furiously.

"Agent Zed had been paired with a mere child. A seven year old boy." Chloe said. Mikhail raised an eyebrow at Chloe.

"Agent Zed laughed at first, thinking that his teammates had sent this little boy out in a flight suit as a joke. Then, Agent Nein came out to brief them. Zed was confused when the boy remained with them and stood in line with them at attention when Sasha entered, just like he was one of them. Agent Nein seemed not to think anything of the boy. He went on to brief them on their s-rank mission." Chloe said. Mikhail was really getting into the story.

"They were to drop off a squad of agents via one of the agency's most powerful and difficult to handle jets at an enemy base. The agents were going to infiltrate the base and rescue the team that had been captured by the enemy. The enemy had fighter pilots of their own as well as excellent aircraft. It was very likely that aerial combat would take place. The pilots would have to hold their own and circle around until the agents emerged. They would then have to pick up both squads and get into the air again without being blown up. Then, they had to bomb the enemy stronghold and make sure no enemy crafts followed them back to base." Chloe said.

"Agent Zed noticed that his teammates seemed to be just as boggled by the presence of the little boy as he was. When the boy started towards one of the jets, Agent Zed stopped him. He politely asked what the boy was doing and where his parents were. Agent Nein overheard him. He explained that he had recommended the boy to be partnered with Agent Zed on this mission. Agent Zed said that he would be happy to take the boy along on a teaching mission sometime, but this mission was far too dangerous. Agent Nein told Agent Zed that the boy didn't need to be taught anything. Agent Nein said that the boy would be an enormous asset to the team. Nein told Zed that, if anything, Zed might learn something from the boy." Chloe said.

"Agent Zed got mad. He thought Nein was insulting his skills. However, Nein outranked him, so he didn't argue." Chloe said.

"The little boy was very sweet and a little bit shy, but friendly. He tried to make friends with Agent Zed, but Zed treated him coldly. The other pilots talked about the little boy over the radio, making sure that they spoke on a frequency other than the one that the little boy was on. They giggled about how cute he was and how funny it was that he was out here. They laughed about how they would probably have to keep close watch over him and save his hide during the fight. They laughed and wondered aloud if Nein was loosing his grip, or if the agency was just desperate." Chloe explained.

"The boy was clueless to what was being said about him by his fellow pilots. He was chatting pleasantly with the agents he was transporting. When the first shots were fired, the pilots all turned back to the original frequency. The other pilots watched in horror as the boy had several near crashes. They thought that the boy must be frightened, and his piloting was sporadic because of it. It was a miracle that he didn't crash. However, the aircrafts pursuing him weren't lucky enough to avoid the crashes themselves. After this happened again and again, the other pilots began to realize something." Chloe said.

"What did they realize?" Mikhail asked.

"The boy wasn't a terrible pilot with incredible luck. He was tempting fate on purpose. His tactics and aerial stunts were nothing short of suicidal. He didn't shoot a single one of the aircraft he brought down. He pulled insane aerial maneuvers while he was being pursued. The enemy aircraft believed that he was loosing control and they followed him. The boy would come out of the maneuvers inches before disaster, and the enemy pilot would be so shocked that they would loose focus for a brief second. In that brief second, they would meet the very fate that they believed the boy was headed for. They weren't fast enough to avoid the accident" Chloe said.

"Wow…" Mikhail breathed.

"It was incredible. I was told by one of the other pilots on the mission that the boy did a nosedive from 800 feet and pulled up 8 inches from the ground. He barreled straight at an enemy craft and pulled to the side, missing it by six inches. He rolled to the side and the enemy plane following him crashed right into the other craft. Left and right, he made enemy pilots crash into trees, into the ground, and into each other. When he swooped down to land, he rolled to avoid a bullet. His wing barely skimmed the grass for 60 feet without any sign of faltering. He pulled a trick on the enemy pilots above him and descended upside down to give the appearance that he was a crashed aircraft upside down on the ground. Then, he pulled up and made a loop and landed." Chloe said.

"He is very clever." Mikhail remarked.

"He is. However, not one of the agents aboard his craft didn't get airsick from his stunts. None the less, they went about their mission. It took ten seconds for them to get out of the plane. They were maybe three yards away when the boy suddenly fired his engines up to full power. The nose of his jet went straight up and his engines died. Everyone was certain that he was going to crash this time. His fell, still nose up, until its tail was only three feet off of the ground, then the boy blasted his engines on and rocketed straight upward, spiraling as he did. The engines hadn't died, he had cut them." Chloe said.

"He must be very good, very crazy, or very stupid." Mikhail said.

"That's what the other pilots said. It is decided that he is very good." Chloe said.

"Then what?" Mikhail asked.

"The boy circled around with the other pilots and took down a few more craft, though he had to start using bullets because the enemy craft realized his tactics and wouldn't follow him. Just before the agents got out of the base, Agent Zed was shot down. Thankfully, he was uninjured. The boy swooped down and turned his jet belly up again to make it appear as though he was already crashed on the ground from above. Again, he pulled a loop and landed to help Agent Zed. Zed was embarrassed and angry about being out classed, out lasted, and saved by a seven year old rookie. He demanded to pilot the jet. Wanting nothing more than to be accepted by the other pilots, the boy obediently took the copilot's seat." Chloe said.

"Not good." Mikhail said. Chloe nodded.

"The agents emerged from the enemy stronghold before Zed took off. They picked up both the squad that the boy was carrying and the squad that Zed had been carrying all in the boy's jet. They got off of the ground alright and all of the other agents got picked up safely. However, the enemy pilots noticed that the jet that had been pulling the wild maneuvers earlier was no longer doing so. They took the opportunity to gang up of Zed and the boy and take them down so that they didn't get a chance to pull any more crazy stunts." Chloe said.

Mikhail leaned forward eagerly, completely entranced by Chloe's story

"They were hopelessly surrounded and the other pilots had landed to pick up the other agents. They could only watch as their teammates tried futilely to escape their doom. Zed decided that if the boy could pull such insane maneuvers and live, he could too. He flew into the sun to blind the enemy craft. He planned to pull a sharp loop; sharper than any he had ever dared to attempt before, then dive roll toward the ground to make them think he had been hit. Then, he was going to pull up just short of the ground and open fire on the enemies." Chloe said.

"The jets that they were flying were extremely sensitive and hard to control. During the loop, Zed jerked the control stick a little too hard and the jet swerved out of control and tumbled, spinning all over the place, toward the ground. The extreme g-forces acting on his body were just too much for agent Zed. He passed out, as did the other agents in the jet. The little boy was trained young, so he had more tolerance for such conditions. He was able to stay conscious and regain control of the jet. He pulled up just short of disaster yet again." Chloe said

"Everyone else in the jet remained unconscious. The other pilots got into the air and helped get the other enemy pilots off of his tail. Their mission complete, they bombed the enemy stronghold. At last, they began the journey back to base with the boy bringing up the rear. Little did they know that they had missed an enemy pilot. The boy took a hit to the tail of his jet and hurtled toward the ground. He couldn't regain control fast enough and he crashed into the trees. The other pilots tried to contact him. When he didn't respond and there was no sign of life from the jet, they assumed that he was dead." Chloe said.

Mikhail was on the edge of his seat.

"But the boy was not dead. He had lost consciousness. The other pilots did what was expected of them. None of them had any bullets left to shoot down the last enemy plane, so they headed back towards base while the enemy pilot was preparing to bomb the remains of the boy's jet. The boy regained consciousness just in time. He once again set his engines to full throttle and then cut them once his jet was vertical. He pushed the throttle again and took off, but he was having trouble controlling the plane due to the damaged tail. The other pilots were already out of range and the boy was out of bullets. He couldn't return to base with a fighter pilot on his tail." Chloe said.

"What did he do?" Mikhail asked.

"He led the last enemy pilot out over the ocean. He got into contact with a nearby friendly battle cruiser on which, as it turns out, Agent Nein was on. He borrowed one of the helicopters on deck and shot down the last enemy pilot. The little boy pulled off a difficult landing onto the cruiser where everyone was taken care of. All of the agents who went on that mission lived, and Agent Zed and all the other pilots learned not to underestimate Maloof Canola." Chloe said. Mikhail grinned at Maloof

"This is incredible thing that you do! It is taking that extreme situation for other pilots to begin to start taking tiny boss seriously?" Mikhail asked. Chloe nodded.

"Not only do they take him seriously now, but his incredible tactics and aerial stunts have earned him the nickname Agent Kamikaze." Chloe said.

"But, Misha, you can't tell anyone that I'm Kamikaze. The only people who know that are the ones who were on that mission. Nobody knows that Kamikaze is some twelve year old kid. They know that I'm young, but they probably think that means I'm like 19 or something." Maloof said.

"Secret is safe with me, tiny boss." Mikhail said.

! ! ! ! ! 

The door to his room was already open, so Phoebe walked in quietly. The nurse was standing over him and checking the readings on his vital signs. He was still asleep.

The nurse finished her work and turned to leave, nearly bumping into Phoebe. For a moment, she feared that the nurse would make her leave, but the woman just smiled kindly and patted her on the shoulder understandingly. She gave her a thumbs up, granting her permission to stay with him and walked out, closing the door quietly behind her.

Phoebe walked over to Quentin's sleeping form. He looked a little pale and his expression was slightly troubled. Judging by the way he was trembling slightly, Phoebe surmised that he was having a nightmare. She adjusted the blankets over him affectionately and ran her fingers soothingly up and down his uninjured arm. He bolted awake with a gasp, wide eyed and panting.

"Quentin, are you alright?" Phoebe asked, helping him to lie back down. Quentin took a moment to catch his breath. He let out a shaky sigh and rubbed his eyes.

"I just had the creepiest nightmare of some blue guy with mismatched eyes wearing a lab coat and a flowery shower cap chasing me." Quentin said.

"You sure it wasn't Bobby?" Phoebe asked. Quentin laughed.

"No, but there could be a relation." Quentin said.

"I get flashes of that guy in my dreams sometimes too. Raz said that the guy's name is Dr Loboto. He's the one who stole our brains last year. It's probably just some subliminal remnant of a jumbled memory we have of him taking our brains." Phoebe said.

"Yeah. You're probably right. But in my dream, it seems like he wanted to tell me something." Quentin said.

"Well, he's dead now. Sasha and Milla got him." Phoebe said. Quentin nodded.

"How are you feeling?" Phoebe asked.

"Not so hot. The meds the doctor have me on make me feel dizzy and sick, but I want to go outside so bad…" Quentin said.

"The fresh air might do you some good. I'll go ask a nurse if I can take you." Phoebe said. In a few minutes, she returned with a nurse pushing a wheelchair behind her. She helped Quinton out of bed and into the wheelchair and told them to have fun.

Phoebe pushed open the doors leading out of the building with a smile. Quentin sighed in awe. A steep waterfall crashed to earth from the face of a tall cliff. The mist coming off of it made the autumn leaves glitter in the sunlight.

"Wow…so I'm guessing that this is why they call it Misty Falls?" Quentin said. Phoebe suddenly pulled him back behind the bushes. She pointed to two figures sitting together a few yards away.

"Isn't it pretty?" Crystal asked. She and Clem were sitting on a bench off to their right. Well, Crystal was on the bench and Clem was in a wheelchair lined up with the bench.

"Yeah. It's beautiful." Clem agreed. He started fumbling over his words.

"T-the way the trees a-are sparkling like that…it reminds me of your eyes when you laugh." Clem stammered. Crystal blushed and leaned closer to Clem.

"Oh, Clem…that's the sweetest thing that anyone has ever said to me!" She sighed. Clem laughed nervously. Crystal dropped her eyes and her expression became more serious. The seriousness turned to sadness and tears began to leak from her eyes. A soft sob escaped her.

"Crystal? What's wrong?" Clem asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, Clem! I was so scared when I saw the doctors take you yesterday! I thought I'd never see you again!" Crystal whimpered, hugging Clem tightly.

"Aw, Chris…" Clem said, wrapping his arms around her comfortingly. "It's okay. I'm here and I'm fine. I wouldn't leave you like that."

He held her until she calmed down. She sniffed.

"Clem?" Crystal asked

"Yes, Crystal?" Clem asked. Crystal blushed and dropped her eyes.

"I like you." Crystal said shyly. Clem blushed and gazed at Crystal out of the corner of his eye.

"I-I like you too, Crystal. I-I like you a lot." Clem said. They both let their eyes meet shyly. Crystal straightened up and Clem bent down until their lips met in a quick, awkward kiss. They both ended up giggling embarrassedly.

"Hey Crystal. Hey Clem. Some view, huh?" Jt said as he and Chops came into view. Just to be safe, Jt was made to use a wheelchair for a while. Phoebe knew that they would be discovered if they just sat there, so she pushed Quentin's wheelchair out of the bushes and acted like they had just come out the door.

"What's up, my friends?" Quentin asked. "How ya feeling, Clem, my man?"

"I feel better, yes I do! I feel better, how about you?" Clem cheered. Quentin laughed.

"I'm good." Quentin said nonchalantly.

"How about you, Jt? You over your narcolepsy?" Phoebe joked. Jt blushed slightly and laughed.

"So far so good." He responded.

"Looks like the gathering of the invalids out here, sheesh." Bobby said as he and Benny strolled into view.

"We've got more campers in wheelchairs than an old folks home." Bobby added. His expression wasn't one that intended harm.

"How are you guys doing?" He asked embarrassedly.

"We're good. Thanks for asking." Clem responded, beaming happily.

"So, are you two going steady now?" Benny asked slyly. Clem and Crystal blushed deeply.

"Don't play dumb, now. We saw you two out the window. Phoebe and Quentin saw too. They were hiding in the bushes." Benny said, smirking playfully. Phoebe and Quentin blushed.

"We didn't want to interrupt!" Phoebe said. Clem and Crystal looked at one another for a moment, blushing.

"So, uh, do you want to…uh…wanna be my girlfriend?" Clem finally asked.

"Okay. Sure." Crystal said.

"Aw, isn't that sweet?" Phoebe said, applauding lightly. Elton and Milka looked down on them from the roof, smiling warmly.

"You know…I guess it is pretty romantic up here. Watching the waterfall. And stuff." Elton muttered shyly. Milka blushed.

"Yeah. It's a great view." She said.

"It's the perfect place to just sit and draw." She added, fingering the sketchbook in her hand.

"May I see?" Elton asked nervously. Milka blushed and turned the pad around so that he could see it. It was a sketch of Clem and Crystal gazing lovingly into each other's eyes with the waterfall in the background. It looked very realistic.

"Wow, you've gotten really good, Milka." Elton remarked.

"I-I've been taking classes." Milka said sheepishly.

"It shows." Elton said. A sudden gust of wind turned back the page of the sketch book to a different picture. A picture of the exact spot Elton was standing in full view of the waterfall. It was a nighttime setting. He could almost see the trees and mist move in the scarce, gentle autumn breeze. The stars burned numerous and bright in the night sky and a full moon cast its lustrous light over the landscape. There were two people standing close together leaning against the rail. The taller held the smaller in a romantic embrace, gazing deeply into the smaller's eyes.

The taller was a very detailed sketch of Elton. The way she portrayed the light of the moon gave him an angelic, mysterious, breath-taking appearance. The smaller was undoubtedly Milka herself. Elton could tell, even though she was portrayed as a simple silhouette.

Milka blushed furiously and tried to close the sketch book. Elton stopped her, also blushing slightly. Hesitantly, he leaned over and kissed her gently. He pulled back quickly. Both he and Milka were blushing uncontrollably. Milka was giving him the look of a deer caught in the headlights. Elton shuffled his feet and clasped his hands behind his back sheepishly.

"That's what they were about to do, right? The two people in your picture?" Elton asked. "You and Me?"

Milka blushed and nodded. She stood up out of her wheelchair just enough to give Elton a bashful peck on the lips.

"Mmm hmm." She said. A loud whistle interrupted them. They looked down to find the other campers staring up at them.

"All right, Elton!" Quentin teased.

"Nice catch, Milka!" Phoebe said. Lili strolled into view, rolling her eyes. Dogen toddled along behind her.

"Yes, very cute. Crystal and Clem together at last, and Elton and Milka, a match made in heaven. I'm very happy for you all. Would anyone else like to make a love confession in front of the lovely waterfall? Phoebe, Quentin?" Lili asked. Quentin and Phoebe looked at one another and blushed.

"Uh, no thanks. We're good." Quentin said.

"Yeah. We are just friends. Inter-band relationships never turn out well." Phoebe said. "Not that I don't like you, Quen. I like you. I mean, I don' t like you like you…no, I like you. What I mean is I don't love you! No! I mean, you're like a brother to me, of course I love you, just not like that!" Phoebe rambled.

"Yeah, I get what you mean, Phoebs. The mojo's mutual, girlfriend. I mean, not like girlfriend like girlfriend girlfriend, but like girl friend with a space between girl and friend indicating that you're my friend who just happens to be a girl…" Quentin babbled. Some of the campers started to giggle. Lili rolled her eyes.

"Please! Both of you just shut up! You're embarrassing yourselves!" Lili said. "Do we have any other takers? Jt, Chops, you two wanna do a little making out since we're all here?" Lili asked sarcastically. Jt and Chops both burst into laughter.

"Jt, I love you, man, but I think we should just stay friends, eh?" Chops said dramatically.

"Partner, as much as it breaks mah heart to hear ya say that, ah think it's fer the best. We're just too different." Jt said, patting Chops on the shoulder, trying to act serious and bite back his laughter.

"Aw, that's too bad. Benny, Bobby? How about you? Any undying love you'd like to profess, or should I just go get a minister and get the knot tied right here?" Lili asked. Benny tried to hide the massive grin he felt coming on. He made his expression serious.

"It's true." Benny said. Everyone stopped laughing as Benny went down on one knee, facing Bobby. Bobby looked like he might faint.

"I…I love…." Benny stammered. He lunged forward to hug Bobby, but swerved at the last minute, latching onto a tree instead. "THIS TREE!" He sobbed mournfully.

Everyone burst into laughter.

"Dude, that was just sick and wrong, making me think you…ugh…" Bobby groaned.

"The look on your faces was worth it." Benny said, straightening up. He was suddenly hit in the head with an acorn. A squirrel chattered angrily at him from up in the branches of the tree.

"Sorry. He didn't mean to. It won't happen again." Dogen said. The squirrel caught sight of him, flicked its tail, and scurried down the trunk of the tree and onto his shoulder.

"As soon as you have exchanged acorns, I can pronounce you man and squirrel." Lili said.

"Hey, I told you already, Lili. She's the one who keeps coming on to me." Dogen said. This earned another round of laughter from the kids.

"Well, we know Elka and Nils would make out for us in a heartbeat, but they, unfortunately, are not present at this time. Too bad Mikhail and Maloof aren't here. Maybe we could have spiced things up around here with some hot, steamy foreign boy on Jersey boy action." Lili said.

"Hey, Misha heard that!" A voice called out the window of Maloof's room.

"What did they say, Misha?" Maloof asked. Chloe was snickering at the two from her spot beside Maloof.

"Oh, Sorry, Mikhail. Chloe's up there. It's a threesome. My mistake." Lili called. Chloe immediately stopped giggling.

"Oh, ha ha, earth girl Lili. Like I would ever take one of these two earth boys as a mate, no offence, Mikhail, Maloof." Chloe said.

"That's right. You don't want either of those two earth boys. Bobby is the only earth boy you'll accept." Lili said nonchalantly.

"He is an option." Chloe said coolly. Bobby's face lit up.

"Countdown to launch shuttle Bobby to cloud nine." Benny said. Bobby quickly straightened up and tried to act cool.

"Whatever, Benny. You know, Chloe's cool. I'd hang with her." Bobby said. Benny was about to make another playful remark, but it came out as a strangled yelp and Vernon ran right into him. They both tumbled to the ground, ending up with Vernon on top of Benny, his hands resting on Benny's chest, and Benny's arms around his waist. Benny was about to scold Vernon for his clumsiness, but the look in Vernon's eyes stopped his words cold.

Vernon's brown eyes held a haunted look of fear and confusion. He could feel Vernon's heart pounding in his chest. Vernon hadn't even acknowledged that he had run into Benny. He was busy glancing over his shoulder, wide eyed and alert. Something had him spooked. Badly.

"Looks like we got some boy on boy action after all. It's not quiet what I had in mind, but it'll do." Lili remarked. The other campers laughed. No one else had caught Vernon's expression. Vernon snapped back to reality and hastily scrambled to his feet.

"Glad I could be of service. Sorry, Benny. Wasn't watching where I was going." Vernon said in his usual monotone voice. Benny noted that he was shaking ever so slightly, though his expression had returned to normal.

"What have you been up to, Vernon? I haven't seen you since breakfast." Lili asked casually.

"Nothing much. I did my homework, then I went to visit Franke, then I went to see Nils, and now I'm on my way to the hanger to meet up with my baby sister." Vernon said.

"Didn't know you had a sister." Chops said. "How old is she? I'll bet she and my little sister Penny would like to play together."

"My sister is a few years younger than Penny. My sister is 5. She's kinda shy, but if Penny likes to play stuffed animal doctor, she and Lucy will get along great." Vernon said.

"Her name's Lucy, then?" Chops said.

"Yep." Vernon said.

"Well, Penny loves stuffed animals. I think they'll get along great. That way, they'll at least be out of our hair for a while, eh?" Chops said.

"She'll probably want to stick with me for a while, but I'm sure that she'll come around soon enough." Vernon said.

"Penny will be so excited to have someone to play with. What do you say we make a play date for them tomorrow?" Chops asked.

"If Lucy gets finished with her school work quickly enough, we can set up for around two in the afternoon." Vernon said. "Penny can come hang out in our quarters for a while. I'll watch them."

"Sounds like a plan." Chops said.

"See you guys later." Vernon said. He started jogging in the direction of the hanger.

"I'm going to go see who the pilot bringing Vernon's sister in is. It might be my mom. I'll catch up to you guys at lunch in an hour." Benny said. He took off after Vernon.

"So, what now?" Bobby asked.

"Wanna see what movies are lying around this place? I know how to work the projector in the conference room, so it'll be like a theatre." Lili said. The other cadets shrugged and followed her back into the building.

! ! ! ! 

When Benny caught up to Vernon, he was helping a little girl off the plane. She had the same deeply tanned skin as Vernon and her black hair was pulled back into twin braided pigtails. She wore a pair of glossy black shoes with thick white socks that went up to her knees. She wore a dark blue jumper with a white turtleneck under it. Her big brown eyes held the same 'bored and tired' kind of look that Vernon's often held. She was clinging to Vernon's hand and hiding skittishly behind her older brother's legs as one of the agents handed Vernon her luggage and waved goodbye to her cheerfully.

The plane wasn't the one Benny's mom piloted, but he hadn't really come here for that. He wanted to know what had spooked Vernon so badly. Benny walked over and took one of the bags that Vernon was fumbling with.

"Oh, thanks, Benny." Vernon said.

"No prob. I have a little niece who is a little older than your sister." Benny said. He bent down and smiled at Lucy.

"Hey there, Lucy. I'm Benny." He said warmly. Lucy blushed and slid further behind Vernon to conceal herself.

"You'll have to excuse her. She's pretty shy." Vernon said.

"She's pretty cute, too." Benny laughed. "So, lead the way so we can drop this stuff off."

Vernon nodded and led them out of the hanger.

"Did you have a good flight, Lucy?" Vernon asked. Lucy nodded.

"How is mom? Is she good?" Vernon asked. Lucy nodded.

"That's good. Dad is good too. You must be tired from the long flight. Have you had any lunch yet?" Vernon asked. Lucy shook her head.

"Are you hungry?" Vernon asked. Lucy nodded.

"We'll go get some lunch as soon as we get you settled in. My friend Chops has a little sister who's seven. Her name is Penny and she likes to play with stuffed animals too. She's coming over to play tomorrow. I think you'll like her. She seems like a nice girl." Vernon said. At last, they reached the room that Vernon had been assigned.

"There's only one bed. Are they going to move another one in?" Benny asked.

"We don't need it. Lucy usually shares a bed with me when she comes to visit me and our dad anyway." Vernon said.

"So your parents are divorced?" Benny asked.

"Yep. I live with our dad in Ohio and she lives with our mom in the northern part of Michigan." Vernon said.

"That's pretty far. I bet you guys don't see each other often." Benny said.

"Yeah. Our parents had one of those long, violent break-ups, so they kinda have to keep their distance from one another, or they fight, and it gets really ugly, and then I have to go put Lucy somewhere safe and try to get them to stop, then they hit me, then each other, and I have to call the poli…oh, sorry. I'm rambling." Vernon said. A hint of sadness flashed in his eyes.

"They hit you?" Benny asked.

"It's nothing. It wasn't that bad." Vernon said softly.

"You like to talk, Vernon. Now I'm asking you to talk, so come on. It's bad to keep this kind of thing to yourself." Benny said.

"But if the police found out abou-, oh, darn. Me and my big mouth." Vernon said.

"You didn't tell the police?" Benny asked.

"I called them and then I took Lucy and got out of the house as fast as I could. If the police had seen me, they would have known that they hit me, and, oh, there I go again. Maybe I should just tape my big mouth shut." Vernon said.

"So it was bad. What happened? Where did you go?" Benny asked. Vernon sighed as he began to unpack Lucy's clothes into the dresser.

"You gotta promise not to tell anyone. I don't want me and Lucy to be taken away from our parents, and I don't want them to go to jail because of us." Vernon said.

"It'll be our secret." Benny said.

"Okay. I don't even remember what the argument was about, but mom had come over to get Lucy and my mom and my dad got into it. They were yelling at each other and Lucy was scared, so I took her and told her to hide in my closet until I came to get her. I went out to try to stop mom and dad from fighting." Vernon began.

"They told me to stay out of it, but I didn't want the neighbors to call the cops on them, since mom and dad had already been let off the hook once, and I kept trying to make them stop. My dad got mad and hit me. He didn't mean to hit me as hard as he did, but he hit me hard enough that I stumbled backwards and fell down the stairs and hit my head against the corner of the side table and knocked the lamp off." Vernon said.

"I looked like a mess. I got cut up from the broken glass from the lamp and I was busted up from falling down the stairs. They came downstairs to see if I was okay, and my mom attacked my dad for hitting me in the first place, then all hell broke loose. They were too busy hitting each other and yelling to notice that I was calling the cops." Vernon continued. There was a growing fear in his eyes as he recalled the traumatic events.

"I snuck past them to get upstairs to my room. I got Lucy and jumped out her window to try to escape before the cops came. I barely knew how to levitate and I broke my leg when I hit the ground. I jumped the fence across our back yard. We were going to spend the night in an old cave that we used as our secret hideout. We played there all the time and we would stay there when mom and dad fought, so we had food and blankets there. We had to cross the freeway to get there, though. I…" Vernon said. He took a deep breath.

"I remember seeing headlights. I woke up in the hospital two days later with Lucy asleep beside me. The nurse told me that I had been hit by a car. While I was out, the cops had broken up the fight. My parents realized that Lucy and I were gone, and that we had left so that they wouldn't get in any more trouble. I told the police that I had been playing in the woods with Lucy the whole time and so all my injuries were dismissed as a result of getting hit by that car. No charges were press by my family or the driver of the car that hit me, so, all that happened was that they got restraining orders against one another and the cops never found out about what happened to me." Vernon shrugged.

"Wow…that's really terrible." Benny said.

"Things are better now. My dad is fine when my mom isn't around." Vernon said.

"Man, I thought my parents were bad. They live across town from one another and get really huffy around one another and they argue about stupid stuff, then one of them takes me home and they both sulk like three year olds for a few hours." Benny said. Vernon chuckled.

"I would kill for your problems." Vernon said.

The two of them soon found themselves deeply engaged in conversation. They finished getting Lucy's things put away and took her to lunch. The other cadets watched with befuddlement when Benny and Vernon sat down together and laughed and talked happily the entire time.

"I can't believe you haven't seen Flyboys yet, Vern. It's awesome. You'd love it. You have to see it! I've got it with me back in my room, but I don't have a DVD player or a TV to put it on." Benny said.

"I've got a computer that I use for my school work back in my room that plays DVD's. We can watch it on that while Lucy takes her nap." Vernon offered.

"Perfect. We can swing by my room on the way back to yours and grab it." Benny said.

"I'm ready when you are. Lucy, are you done?" Vernon asked. Lucy nodded and latched onto Vernon's arm.

"Then let's go." Benny said. Vernon and Benny levitated their trays into the garbage can. Vernon knelt next to Lucy.

"Do you think you can do that?" Vernon asked. Lucy raised her hand and her tray began to rattle. It lifted shakily into the air and slowly began to move across the room. It began to shake dangerously after it got a few feet away from her. Vernon encased her hand with his own hands and helped her levitate the tray smoothly into the garbage can.

"Good job, Lucy." Vernon said. Lucy smiled shyly and hugged Vernon's legs.

"Aw, she's so cute, Vernon!" Franke said. Kitty pushed her wheelchair over to them.

"Is this your little sister?" Kitty asked. Vernon nodded.

"She's got the same cute brown eyes as you…Yuki!" Franke corrected hastily. "Yuki Takotori. That cute new Japanese actor."

"Never heard of him." Kitty said.

"So, what's your name, sweetie?" Franke asked.

"Her name is Lucy. She's really shy. Don't take it personally, though. I'm the only one she talks to, and even then she doesn't say much." Vernon said.

"So she's like your polar opposite." Kitty said.

"She balances me out, yeah." Vernon said. He felt Lucy tug lightly on his hand.

"Okay." Vernon said. "Lucy is tired. I'd better take her back to our room now so she can take a nap."

"See you later, Vernon. By Lucy." Franke said.

"See you ladies later." Vernon said as he, Benny, and Lucy headed toward the door. Franke and Kitty resumed giggling over how cute Lucy was. Benny didn't say anything to Vernon about it, but he distinctly heard Kitty whisper to Franke "Yuki my ass. You are so totally warm for his form. Don't deny it."

"Well, it looks like Vernon has made a friend." Lili remarked.

"Yeah. He and Benny seem to be getting along pretty well, huh?" Bobby said.

"Jealous?" Lili asked.

"He's allowed to have other friends. He's a big kid now. 'Sides, since I didn't hang with him this afternoon, Dogen has introduced me to the joys of Timebomb Telekinesis Terror, the worlds most awesome video game." Bobby said.

"It's true. It's my favorite game." Dogen said. "Especially the part where you get to use the penguins to get into the mineshaft."

"That part kicks ass." Bobby agreed. Lili just laughed.

"I'll give you two weirdos some alone time. I'm gonna go bug Mikhail and Maloof for a while." Lili said.

! ! ! !

Vernon and Benny were in the middle of a discussion about which issue of True Psychic Tales magazine was the best when Elka and Nils walked into view just ahead. For a moment, Vernon froze. That haunted look came back into his eyes and he unconsciously stepped in front of Lucy protectively. He was watching Elka and Nils like they could explode at any second. Nils looked up at Vernon casually and smiled.

"Hey, Vern. Hey, Benny. What's up, guys?" He asked.

"Nothing much. How are you feeling?" Benny asked.

"Much better." Nils sighed. He took notice of Lucy hiding behind Vernon's legs shyly. "And who's this little babe-ett?"

"Aw! She's adorable! What's your name, cutie pie?" Elka asked.

"This is my little sister, Lucy." Vernon said.

"She's really shy." Benny explained.

"Heya, Little miss Lucy Lou. You kinda remind me of my little cousin. She has a jumper just like yours." Nils said. Vernon inched away from Nils slightly and picked Lucy up.

"Well, glad to see you're feeling better, Nils. If you'll excuse us, Lucy could really use a nap." Vernon said.

"M'kay. We'll see you two later." Nils said.

"Bye, Lucy!" Elka said, waving to the little girl. Lucy blushed and wrapped her arms tighter around Vernons neck, burying her face sheepishly into his shoulder. Elka giggled.

"What a little cutie!" She said, linking arms with Nils as they continued down the hall. For some reason, Vernon was walking unusually quickly and was silent the rest of the way to Benny's room. Benny grabbed the movie he wanted and they headed back to Vernon's room.

"You can go ahead and start up my computer and get the movie set up. I'm going to give Lucy a quick bath." Vernon said. He grabbed a change of clothes for Lucy and a towel and led her into the bathroom. The movie was ready to go when the two came out.

Lucy sat on Vernon's lap as he brushed and braided her damp hair.

"I like your PJ's. My big sister is a ballerina." Benny remarked, referring to Lucy's pink nightgown with a picture of a ballerina on it. For the first time since Benny had met her, Lucy smiled and buried her face into Vernon's chest. Vernon chuckled.

"You said the magic word. Lucy loves ballet. She is a little ballerina herself. She is very good at it." Vernon said.

"You'll have to show me sometime." Benny said. Lucy giggled and nodded. Vernon laughed.

"She likes you." Vernon said, setting her down and pulling the blankets up over her.

"There is a piano in the auditorium. If you want, after your nap, we can go down there and I can play for you and you can dance for me." Benny said. Lucy nodded and giggled, pulling the covers bashfully over her head.

Vernon smiled and stuck his head under the covers, giving his sister a quick kiss goodnight on the forehead. Lucy settled down pretty quickly after that.

"I didn't know you played piano." Vernon said.

"Yeah. I play at my sister's recitals all the time." Benny said. Vernon chuckled.

"My sister is learning ballet from this really good class on tape, but it's in French, so I have to translate it for her, so I guess that I'm kinda her instructor." Vernon said. Benny laughed.

"You speak French?" He asked.

"I speak a couple of languages. Since I'm home schooled, I have a lot of free time. So, foreign languages have become a sort of hobby for me." Vernon said.

"You home school? Lucky!" Benny said.

"Yeah. I have to teach my sister too since our parents aren't around." Vernon said.

"So, what languages can you speak?" Benny asked.

"English, French, Spanish, German, Russian, Japanese, sign language, and I'm studying Arabic languages from the middle east." Vernon said. Benny laughed.

"That's really something, Vernon. Now, don't get me wrong; it takes a true man to do ballet. You must be a really good big brother to do that for your sister. I just can't imagine you dancing period." Benny said. Vernon shrugged.

"What can I say. I have the natural grace of a swan." Vernon joked. Benny laughed. After a few moments, he mustered up the courage to speak again.

"Would you mind telling me about something else, Vernon?" Benny asked.

"What?" Vernon asked.

"When you ran into me earlier, you looked really freaked out. Did something happen?" Benny asked. Vernon paled slightly.

"I-it was nothing. I think I was just being paranoid." Vernon said. A slight blush crept onto his cheeks and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"About what?" Benny said. Vernon sighed, contemplating weather or not to speak his mind.

"Come on! You can tell me." Benny said.

"Ok…" Vernon said. "But I'm pretty sure that it was nothing. I went to go see Nils before I went to get my sister. I opened the door a little to see if he was awake. I got this overwhelming sense of fear; like I needed to get away from there as soon as possible. I-I think…maybe it was just the lighting or something, but he had this seriously creepy look in his eyes a-and they looked like they were almost glowing…"

"It was just really freaky. All of a sudden, I was envisioning black, twisting tendrils of smoke swirling around like a tornado. It was glowing this toxic purple and acid green flashes of lightning would pop up from inside." Vernon said, shuddering. "It was too late for me to run away. He noticed me and invited me in. He asked me to turn the lights on, and once I did, the feeling vanished. We talked for a while and there was nothing out of the normal about the way he was acting."

"It sounds like you had a premonition. I get those a lot." Benny said.

"Not me, this is my first one. Premonition is just one step below having full-fledged visions. If you have them often, you must have ancestors who were 'visionaries' like Elka and the Doom family." Vernon said.

"I wouldn't be surprised if we had a Seer somewhere in my ancestry." Benny said.

"So, the premonition you had…Is that why you got freaked out when we ran into Nils in the hall?" Benny asked. Vernon nodded.

"Well, he seemed to be acting normal and I didn't feel anything strange about him." Benny said.

"Yeah. I figure it was just some of the left over anxiety with all the attacks on our friends and everything combined with the weird lighting that made my mind play tricks on me." Vernon said. Benny shrugged noncommittally.

"So, you wanna get this movie started or what?" Benny asked. Vernon smiled.

"Push play to your heart's content." Vernon said.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! 

When Lili had gotten up to Maloof's room, she found Chloe backing out slowly. Chloe put a finger to her lips and pointed inside. Both Maloof and Mikhail were curled up beside one another, fast asleep. Lili had to cover her mouth to prevent her self from laughing out loud when she recognized the movie playing on the TV. The Godfather. How fitting.

"Boys." Chloe remarked quietly. This was all it took to rouse Mikhail from his sleep. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and glanced over at Maloof, still asleep beside him. Carefully, Mikhail slid down off of the bed. He pulled the blankets up over Maloof gingerly and tiptoed toward the door. He shut it quietly behind him.

Mikhail smacked himself on the forehead.

"Forgot. Tiny boss is still needing rest to recover from injuries. Is much more badly hurt than Misha is." Mikhail said. "Should not have kept him up so long."

Mikhail smiled as he glanced at the door to Maloof's room.

"Kamikaze…is very much contradictory to when I call him tiny boss. Very hard to imagine him as hard core kick ass pilot of jets and space ship and helichop…helikomp…hellichoptor…" Mikhail fumbled. Lili laughed.

"Helicopter, Mikhail." Lili said. Mikhail smiled sheepishly.

"Yes, that." Mikhail said.

"You told him the story, didn't you, Chloe?" Lili said with a sigh.

"I couldn't help myself." Chloe said.

"We had best leave him to get some rest. We need him to be in prime form as soon as possible so that we can get on with our mission." Chloe said.

"So, what do you want to do?" Lili asked. A short while later, the three found themselves wandering aimlessly down the halls.

"So, Lili is doing okay?" Mikhail asked. Lili nodded somberly.

"Lili's father was just trying to do what was best. Did not want to leave gypsy friend Raz behind, but had to. He is leader. It was hard choice to make, but had to do what would save most lives." Mikhail said. Lili sighed.

"Affirmative. Had he not left when he did, we could have lost both agent Nein and Maloof. As much as he didn't want to leave Agent Aquato behind, He made the best choice he could as a leader. When elections are held for the next Grand Head come around, he has my vote." Chloe said.

"I know. He did what he had to as Grand Head. I still love my dad. I just need some time." Lili said.

"There is still hope." Chloe said. Mikhail nodded.

"Gypsy friend is strong. Misha is certain that he is still out there somewhere." Mikhail said. Lili smiled slightly.

"You guys are probably right. Thanks." She said softly.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Um…yep. That's the chapter! I guess you could call it a belated white day gift to my reviewers!

For those of you who are not familiar with White Day, it is a Japanese holiday celebrated on the 14 of March, exactly one month from Valentines Day, where those who received gifts on Valentines Day give a gift to whoever gave them a gift on Valentines Day to thank them. Confused? Don't worry. Life is more exciting when observed through a constant haze of confusion. Just as long as you don't wander into the street. Watch for cars!

Feel free/obligated but more obligated than free to leave a review on your way out!


	16. Enter the Shaman

Shorter chapter this time, but no complaining, you whiners! I gave you a thirty page chapter last time!

So, enjoy this shorter chapter! It's Raz-tastic! I'll dedicate this one to Miss Trippy. Thanks for your feedback!

! ! ! ! ! 

RECAP

"Why don't we continue this conversation at my home where it's safe and warm and dry? Your people are always welcome in my home, noble gypsies. I have plenty of room to house your whole family." Edgar said.

"Yes, let's get these poor children inside! Poor dear Razputin…You know a few things about medicine, Edgar. Is there anything you can do to help him?" The woman asked.

"I know enough about medicine to at least do some good until we can find a doctor." Edgar said.

"Thank you, kind sir." Mr. Aquato whispered. He was overcome with gratitude for the kind strangers.

"Oh, please, my friend. To you, I am simply Edgar." Edgar said, bowling respectfully.

"And I am Gloria. Gloria von Gutten." The woman said, curtsying.

"Thank you, Edgar and Gloria. Your kindness is truly humbling" Mr. Aquato said, bowing low to Edgar and Gloria.

"Humbling nothing, friend. Gypsies have always been welcomed into my home. Friends, even more so, family of Razputin will be welcomed as though they were my own family. Especially in a time of such great need." Edgar said.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Renka snuck up behind her love and threw her arms around his shoulders.

"Sooo? How fairs your plan, Adran?" She asked in a sing-song voice. She squealed and giggled when she saw him smirk.

"Adran, you're too much! You must have something really good up your sleeve!" She said.

"Of course, my dear. My pawn is finally in play. They suspect nothing, and I am so, oh, ever so close to ensnaring a second pawn!" Adran said.

"Wonderful! Wonderful!" Renka cried.

"At first, when I discovered that the base I ordered my tigers on was not their headquarters, I was admittedly upset, but that doesn't matter now. The psychics will be sending my pawns to the Psychonauts true base! I have been lurking in the back of my second pawns mind, and I have found that we cannot reach their true base." Adran said. Renka gasped in horror, but soon was wiggling happily once more at the growing smirk on Adran's face.

"However, if I put my pawns in motion inside the true base, the psychics will be hopelessly trapped." Adran said.

"And, even though the Aquato Noble has eluded us once more, if and when the Psychonauts find him, my pawns, and therefore, I, will be the first to know!" Adran explained with a cruel smirk. Renka squealed and latched onto Adran's arm happily.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! 

Edgar's home was an enormous, but quaint mansion of sorts. It was well concealed in its position in a particularly dense portion of the forest. The white walls were decorated with numerous works of art; some of his own making, and some not. Grand though his home was, it had a warm, cozy feel to it.

"Your home is extraordinary, Edgar…" Jennifer breathed. There was a soft sound from the top of the stairs. A plump woman with white hair pulled back into a pair of neat, braided pigtails shuffled into view. She rubbed her eyes and pulled her pink robe on over her pink nightgown. In her hand was what appeared to be a stuffed animal. A turtle with rain boots and a crown.

"Edgar? Gloria? You two are home early. Did you get rained out?" She asked in a high pitched voice. She seemed to wake up significantly upon seeing the Aquato's with them.

"Oh, we have company!" She squeaked. She blushed and pulled her robe tighter around her.

"I'll be…is that poor little thing our Razputin?" The stuff animal inquired in a deep, smooth voice. The Aquato's froze, unsure of what they had just heard.

"Oh, my goodness, Mr. Pokeylope! You're right!" The woman exclaimed. She scampered down the stairs with surprising speed and agility for her build.

"What can I do to help?" She asked, peering at Raz anxiously.

"Ah, Sheegor. Your timing in impeccable! We could most certainly use your help." Edgar said.

"This is Razputin's family. Razputin is in great need of our assistance right now. My friends, This is Sheegor and Mr. Pokelope. They too are friends of Razputin's." Edgar said. Sheegor curtsied and Mr. Pokeylope bowed his head.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Mr. Pokeylope said. Mr. Aquato bowed, still a little unnerved at the talking turtle.

"Grayson Aquato. Likewise." He said.

"Um…Gloria, why don't you take care of our guests? Sheegor, Mr. Pokeylope, I could use your assistance in tending to Razputin." Edgar said.

"Follow me, dears. We'll get you all a nice, hot bath, some fresh clothes, a good meal, and a warm bed to sleep in." Gloria said, ushering the Aquato children toward the stairs.

"Grayson, you look as though you are in need of a break as well. Go with Gloria. We will take good care of your son." Edgar said. Mr. Aquato hesitantly handed Raz over to Edgar.

"Thank you." He said. He followed Gloria up the stairs, glancing back nervously at his son.

! ! ! ! ! ! !

It was noon at Edgar's estate; but it was hard to tell just by looking out the window. Dark storm clouds swirled angrily overhead, dumping torrential, icy cold rain down on the forest below. Lightning flashed, thunder rolled, and winds tore at the trees, creating an eerie symphony of moans from the forest.

All the Aquato children were bathed, dressed in fresh clothes, fed, and fast asleep in their warm beds. Gloria was dozing lightly in her chair in the corner of Raz's room while Edgar hovered over the child. Mr. Pokeylope was perched on Raz's pillow and studying him critically while Mr. Aquato looked on worriedly from a distance. Mr. Pokeylope stretched out his neck until his cheek touched Raz's.

"He's definitely feverish, but now that his wounds have been re-cleaned and bandaged, he's at least doing better. As for the blood in his lungs…well…we're just going to have to hope that it works itself out." Mr. Pokeylope said. Edgar nodded. Sheegor tiptoed in with a bowl of water and a rag. Gloria woke when the door closed.

"Right on time, baby. Just what we need." Mr. Pokeylope said. Edgar dipped the cloth into the bowl of water and wrung it out. He laid the damp cloth over Raz's forehead.

"So, another clan of gypsies did this to him, huh?" Mr. Pokeylope said.

"How could you possibly know that?" Mr. Aquato marveled.

"My lady friend, Linda the Lungfish. She came up the stream from Whispering Rock to see me. She said she saw two of the camp counselors being attacked on the beach. I remembered reading a book about gypsies in Edgar's library and the description Linda gave me of the attackers matched one of the gypsy clans depicted by the book." Mr. Pokeylope said.

"I-I see." Mr. Aquato said.

"As a child in Spain, I used to play with the children from another traveling group of Aquato clan gypsies whenever they came by. I have always been fascinated by your people." Edgar said.

"You should see some of the paintings he has done of gypsies dancing. They are stunning." Gloria said. Edgar blushed slightly.

"I know the horrors you face as well. The threats, the discrimination, and the stereotypes that so many tag to your people. I have seen how terribly people mistreat your kind. I have seen gypsies thrown out of towns, pushed aside, ignored, beaten up…it is terrible. I am glad that I have a chance to help such a noble people." Edgar said.

"You are truly a credit to your people, Edgar." Mr. Aquato said.

"Razputin…he isn't like other gypsies, is he?" Edgar asked. Mr. Aquato smirked.

"No. he isn't." Mr Aquato said.

"I can feel it. He has a tremendous power burning within him. He is of Noble blood." Edgar said. It was more a statement than a question. Mr Aquato nodded, though he was beginning to get suspicious.

"How is it that you know all of this?" Mr. Aquato asked.

"Forgive me for coming in uninvited, but that would be my doing." A female voice said from the doorway. A tall, dark skinned woman stood at the door. She was an older woman. Her short, dark curls were tinted with silver and she was dressed in a long animal skin poncho and a brown skirt. She carried a small brown satchel with her and leaned against a simple wood staff.

"Makiri!" Edgar exclaimed. He ran over and hugged the woman warmly. Gloria embraced the woman as well.

"Ah, Edgar! Gloria! I knew that you would be of great help to us someday!" The woman said.

"Sheegor, Darling, and Pokeylope, you devil!" The woman cried, running over to hug the two.

"How's a going, Makiri?" Pokeylope asked.

"It's so good to see you again!" Sheegor giggled.

"Makiri…is that really you?" Mr. Aquato asked.

"Yes, Grayson. I felt that a terrible evil was closing in upon your family, so I came to see if I could help." The woman said. She toddled over to Razputin.

"My heavens…" She whispered, caressing the boy's cheek. "How this little one has grown! So much like his beautiful mother."

The woman suddenly frowned.

"His powers are active." She said. She pulled the blankets off of him and looked at his right ankle where the strange tattoo had appeared.

"Already, the curse of Aerono has marked him twice." She said. She put the blankets back over him and placed her hands to his temples.

"And already, he has met the Noble of the Galochio clan. The experience has done his heart a great injury." She continued. She smiled.

"And what a heart he has. Certainly like that of his mother." She said. Her demeanor suddenly changed. She turned to Mr. Aquato and chucked her satchel at him. She scowled and put her hands on her hips.

"So, what now, Grayson?" She asked. "In the past, there have been nobles who have unlocked and developed their powers without a shaman to train them. He has unlocked his powers, yes, and his mother, the only remaining Aquato who could have taught him how to use Aquaja's power is dead."

"He is a strong boy, Grayson. Very strong. I would have been at ease knowing that he could learn to wield his power on his own…" She said, clenching her teeth in an almost anguished manor. "If only, _if only_ he were not a Gemini!"

Mr. Aquato hung his head guiltily.

"Gemini Nobles…twin Nobles…they are rare, but not unheard of. Their power is evenly divided between them. In the past, there was a case in which twin Nobles have learned to wield their powers without a shaman. There has also been a case in which there were twin Nobles born and one of them died, but with the help of a shaman, the surviving Noble was able to pick up the slack of it's twin and the balance of power was maintained." The woman said.

"Razputin's case is a first. Never has there been a case of twin Nobles in which one died and the surviving Noble went on to access and hone their powers without the aid of a shaman." The woman said.

"I…I don't know what to do, Makiri." Mr. Aquato said, rubbing his temples. The woman walked over and slapped him on the back.

"Well then, Grayson! It's a good thing Makiri the shaman is here to save your sorry behind!" The woman said, smiling widely. Mr. Aquato gaped at her.

"C-can you really…is that possible?" Mr. Aquato asked.

"What? A shaman of one clan training the noble of another clan?" She asked. Mr. Aquato nodded. The woman smiled and shrugged.

"Hell if I know, but it's worth a shot!" She said. She laughed and slapped her knee. Mr. Aquato didn't know weather to cry because they were all doomed or laugh because there might be some hope after all.

"Now, first of all, we need to get this sweet little thing back on his feet." Makiri said. She rubbed her hands together and started searching through her satchel.

"Let's see what old Makiri can do about that…" She muttered. She let out a triumphant cry and pulled two stones out of the satchel. She began to chant a soft mantra and the stones began to flicker with white light. She continued to chant as she held the stones a few inches over Raz's body, moving from the top of his head to his feet. She stopped after a few moments and turned to fling her shoes at Edgar and Mr. Aquato.

"Well, get lost! Can't you see I'm working?" She said. Edgar chuckled to himself as he led Sheegor, Mr. Pokeylope, Mr. Aquato, and Gloria out of the room.

"So, you know Makiri?" Mr Aquato asked with a smirk.

"Yes. I met her clan while visiting Brazil a few months ago." Edgar chuckled.

"Yes, such nice people." Gloria agreed. Sheegor and Pokeylope nodded in agreement.

"The gypsies of the Archesia clan are lucky to have her as their shaman." Sheegor said.

"If anyone can help Razputin, it's her." Pokeylope said.

"I don't doubt that." Mr. Aquato said, smiling.

"Now, Grayson, you're exhausted. Go and get some rest. Makiri will call us if something comes up." Edgar said, patting Mr. Aquato on the back.

"Thank you, Edgar, for everything." Mr. Aquato said.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! 

DUN DUN DUNNN! Bad guy action! It's on now!

Please review!


	17. Mystery

This chapter goes out to my buddy, Mindscape, since this chapter is all about Sasha and Milla and mindscape is mentioned (unintentionally) several times throughout this chapter! Thanks for being such a supportive reviewer! Enjoy!

And now, for the moment you have been waiting through the last two chapters for! Give it up for Milla and Sasha!

CH 16

As she began to come to her senses, Milla found that she was lying on something lumpy and made of scratchy material, like felt. She opened her eyes and looked around. She was on an old, worn-out cot. A few dim candle-lit lanterns provided a tranquil amount of light. It was slightly chilly. She could feel a slight draft seep in from outside whenever the wind blew. The room smelled faintly of dust, pine, ink, and shoe polish. The room she was in was simple. A desk, the cot, a bookshelf, a dresser, a small, circular window…but no door.

As Milla sat up, she made another strange observation of the room. The rafters in the ceiling were strangely low, as though the room were built on a smaller scale. A soft creaking noise from across the room got her attention. A square opened up in the floor and a figure climbed up a ladder below and into the room.

"Sasha, where are we?" Milla asked curiously.

"My room back in my home in Germany." Sasha said. "My room was the attic, that's why it has such a low ceiling."

"Oh, I see." Milla said.

"It's not much, but it served me well." Sasha said.

"The simple honesty in poverty." Milla remarked. Sasha smirked and nodded. He took a picture off of his dresser as he walked over to her. He handed the photograph to Milla as he sat down next to her. It was a black and white photograph of a beautiful young woman and a stout, gruff looking man.

"These are your parents, aren't they? I can tell just by looking at them." Milla said. Sasha nodded.

"My mother died when I was very small, but I know she would have loved you." Sasha said, blushing slightly.

"She looks like she was a very sweet woman. I'm sure I would have liked her too." Milla said.

"Wh-what are your parents like?" Sasha asked nervously.

"To be honest with you, darling, I really don't know." Milla said, tracing the faces of Sasha's parents on the photograph.

"I don't recall anything about them. Who they were, what they looked like, or what kind of people they were. I grew up in an orphanage my entire life. Mrs. Vodello, the woman who ran the orphanage told me that a young, newly arrived missionary brought me in one day. I was only a few days old. The young man said that he had found me in the arms of a dead sixteen year old girl. It was obvious that she had recently given birth, so they were pretty sure that she was my mother. They couldn't get an ID on her. The missionary said that she had come from one of the local tribes and had died of malaria." Milla said.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Sasha said. Milla smiled genuinely and elbowed Sasha playfully.

"For what? I grew up happy with all the other children as my siblings and Mrs. Vodello as my loving caretaker. After she passed away, I took charge of the orphanage…and, well, you know. The rest is not so happy." Milla said. "What about your mother? What happened to her? Is your father still alive?"

"I…I used to believe that my mother died of some sort of illness…" Sasha began.

"What do you mean, darling?" Milla asked.

"It's really quite bizarre, Milla, and I was hoping that you might be able to help me with it." Sasha said.

"I'm listening." Milla said.

"You know how I had that terrible headache those few days before we were attacked back at camp?" Sasha asked. Milla nodded.

"Every time I went to sleep during that time, I saw my mother being attacked by strange figures." Sasha explained.

"And you said that I had a similar episode several years ago?" Sasha asked. Milla nodded.

"Yes, darling. That's right." She said.

"While I have been unconscious, I've been getting flashes of my father being attacked. Strangely enough, I have never once thought to contact my father since I was inducted into the Psychonauts, and he hasn't tried to contact me. Even weirder, this has never occurred to me until I started getting the strange visions. He and I have always had a good relationship, so there is no reason for us not to have had contact in over nearly eight years. Something is very wrong here." Sasha said.

"You're right, that isn't like you at all. Do you have any idea what might be going on?" Milla asked.

"The best theory that I have been able to surmise is that someone has been in my mind and they have suppressed some of my memories." Sasha said. Milla raised an eyebrow at him.

"What do we do?" She asked.

"Well, this may seem a little strange…but…there is this stream outside in my mindscape just like the one that was next to my house. If I follow it down far enough and swim across the lake, I know I will reach the meadow of wildflowers that my mother loved so much. In the real world as a child, I could never quite make it across. For the longest time, here on my mindscape, I didn't want to go there, because I didn't want to face her memory, but my curiosity got the better of me while I have been unconscious these last few days, and I went down the river and tried to cross the lake. The moment I set foot in the water, my own censors turned against me and a wall went up to prevent me from going any further." Sasha said.

"That is bizarre." Milla said.

"I have tried everything on that damned wall. Telekinesis, psiblasts, my psipalm, my psifist; I can't see through it with clairvoyance and I can't levitate over it. I believe that whatever is being suppressed is in that meadow, and whatever it is, it's important." Sasha said, fingering the material of the sheets absently.

"It is what made Razputin run away from me." Sasha said.

"What is?" Milla asked.

"That's what I would like to know, Milla. Apparently, the wall isn't all that strong, because it seems to be leaking parts of what it is suppressing. When Razputin and I made eye contact for the first time back in the plane, something in my mind was triggered. I suddenly felt overwhelming fear and self hatred. I think all the answers are behind that wall." Sasha said.

"I have never heard of anything like this." Milla said.

"Nor have I." Sasha said.

"Do you have any ideas on how to get past the wall?" Milla asked.

"As a matter of fact, I think that this wall has one weakness. There is only one way to get past it." Sasha said.

"Go on, darling." Milla urged.

"Pyrokinesis." Sasha said. He was blushing slightly. Milla smiled and put her hand on his shoulder.

"So it's true. I've wondered about it for a long time. You can't do pyrokineses, can you, darling?" Milla asked.

"You're not the only pyrophobe at Whispering Rock." Sasha admitted. "It's been getting worse, too. I can't even light a cigarette with my lighter anymore without nearly having a panic attack."

"I wondered why you suddenly quit smoking out of the blue. And here I thought you were doing it for the children, and Ford, and Morry, and I." Milla said, her tone lightly teasing. Sasha smirked.

"At least you can _do_ pyrokinesis. I never was able to." Sasha said.

"I always wondered why you didn't just light your cigarette with pyrokinesis. I always suspected that you couldn't do pyrokinesis." Milla said. Sasha shrugged noncommittally. Milla stood up and tugged on Sasha's sleeve.

"Well, come on, darling! We have a Berlin Wall to burn!" Milla said cheerfully. On the way, the two walked in silence. The stream wasn't anything special. It was calm and tranquil. No grass grew around it due to the cold weather, though. Chilly winds ruffled Milla's clothes and tugged on her hair innocently. It wasn't long before the stream spilled out into a lake.

"This is the place." Sasha said. He walked toward the water. "I'll show you what happens."

He dipped one foot into the water and instantly, dozens of censors rushed in from all directions. One rose up from the water directly in front of Sasha and behind it, a wall (not unlike the Berlin wall, much to Milla's amusement) appeared.

The censor in front of him reached up and pulled on Sasha's collar until he was eye level with it. The censor wagged its finger and stamped Sasha across the forehead in the same harmless way that a mother slaps a child's hand when they reach for the cookie jar.

The censor put one hand on its hip and wagged its finger again.

"No." It scolded. Milla laughed.

"Is that censor scolding you, Sasha?" she laughed. Sasha sighed and rubbed the red print off of his forehead with his sleeve.

"Yes. It's very annoying." Sasha said. All the censors suddenly took notice of Milla and gathered around her. They looked at one another, confused.

"No?" They asked one another meekly. One of them took Milla's hand and started to pull her away. The others joined in and pushed her along, with shouts of "No!"

Sasha strode up and whacked one of the censors upside the head.

"No." He said. The censors looked at him, then each other, and carefully backed away from Milla. From then on, they just stood off to the side, watching Milla and Sasha with the occasional mutter of "No."

"They shouldn't bother us anymore." Sasha said.

"Then let's get down to business." Milla said, walking up to the wall. "Stand back, darling. This wall is coming down."

Milla focused her energy on the wall. She could feel the temperature steadily rising. At the point of combustion, a bright symbol flared to life on the surface of the wall. Bathed in flame was the shape of a wave of water. The wall sunk back into the water slowly.

"That was…interesting." Milla said.

"I've seen that symbol before…" Sasha muttered to himself.

"Hopefully we'll get some answers once we get across this lake." Milla said.

"Well, I suppose that there is nothing left to do now but go for a swim." Sasha said. Milla and Sasha kicked off their shoes and started wading into the water. With each step, the world around them seemed to brighten.

The skies turned bluer, the sun shone brighter, and the grass and trees turned greener. Vividly colored wildflowers bloomed before their very eyes and the breeze became warm and saturated with their fragrant blossoms. The soothing songs of birds began to sound all around them. Even the water itself turned crystal clear and began to flow warmer and slightly stronger. The smooth river stones glittered up at them like gems from the river bed. Little fish swam lazily past and brushed against them carelessly. Sasha smiled and paused to look around. He chuckled softly.

"Well, it seems as though I have a little imagination left in me after all." He said.

"Sasha, this is beautiful! What inspired this?" Milla breathed.

"Springtime in Germany. I'll have to take you to experience it in the real world for yourself." Sasha said. Milla tried to hide her growingly mischevious smile.

"Sasha, we're not in much of a hurry, are we?" Milla asked.

"Well, the wall is down and the meadow in accessible and within reach…and we are in my mindscape; so I suppose we have all the time we want." Sasha said, still surveying the scenery. He was abruptly snapped out of his reverie by a cool slosh of water hitting him in the face. Milla giggled uncontrollably and stumbled to get away from Sasha before he could retaliate.

She stopped when she realized that there was no splashing sound of Sasha coming after her. In fact, Sasha was completely quiet. She turned around to find that Sasha was nowhere in sight.

"Sasha? Where did you go?" Milla asked. She screamed as something grabbed her ankles and hauled her under the water. Milla sat up and shook the water out of her hair, still trying to figure out what had happened. Sasha was now standing over her, soaked from head to toe, smirking triumphantly.

"You little brat! You dove under water so that I wouldn't see you and then you pulled me under!" Milla scolded through her laughter.

"What brilliant deductive reasoning, Agent Vodello." Sasha remarked. Milla growled and lunged at him. Sasha laughed and sidestepped her nimbly.

"You messed with the bull, so you got the horns!" Sasha said. Milla just smirked. With a swift application of telekinesis, Sasha lost balance and went under. He sat up and shook the water out of his hair.

"Of course you know, this means war." Sasha said, brushing his wet hair out of his eyes.

"Well, then! What are you waiting for? Bring it on, Nazi! Let's go!" Milla said, striking a fighting stance and willing Sasha to come at her.

"Nazi? If I'm a Nazi, what does that make you?" Sasha asked as they began to circle one another.

"A party girl, darling! As always!" Milla said, trying to telekinetically grab Sasha's leg. He dodged her and tried to grab her leg telekinetically as well. Another miss.

"World War Three, baby! Nazi Versus Party Girl. Let the battle begin!" Milla said. She managed to trip Sasha up again by lifting a rock next to his feet. He quickly regained balance and sent a wave of water at her. She levitated over it and kicked a jet of water at him. He rolled behind a rock to avoid it.

Sasha went invisible and snuck up behind Milla. She whirled around just in time to grapple with him.

"We beat you in the first two wars, we'll beat you now." Milla giggled. Sasha was about to retort, but he paused.

"Is that so? Well…wait…Did Brazil even fight in either of those wars?" Sasha asked. The two thought for a moment, looked at one another, and shrugged. They simultaneously burst into laughter. Seeing his chance, Sasha pushed Milla over into the shallow waters and rested his foot on her back.

"The Germans are victorious!" Sasha cried. Milla sloshed some water at Sasha's face with a grudging smile and crossed her arms, pouting. Sasha chuckled and bent over to whisper in her ear.

"Now, General Vodello of the Brazilian Party Girl Battalion, for the terms of your surrender." Sasha said wickedly. Milla smirked and turned her head to deliver a smart retort. She froze in surprise as she was met with a warm pair of lips against her own. Sasha pulled back after a brief few moments and smirked. He removed his foot from Milla's back and stepped away, allowing her to get up.

"That should just about cover it." Sasha said, offering her his hand to help her up. She took it, and as he pulled her up, she lunged into his arms, hugging him tightly. She closed her eyes and buried her face into his shoulder, giggling happily.

After he got over the initial surprise, Sasha relaxed and hugged her back, resting his head atop hers and slipping his arms around her waist.

After a few brief minutes of bliss, Milla opened her eyes lazily and looked up at Sasha.

"Well, jinkies, that was fun; but we still have a mystery on our hands." Milla said, motioning to the meadow on the other side of the river.

"Scooby dooby doo." Sasha said. They gave one another a quick peck on the lips before parting. Sasha noticed Milla's smirk too late and quickly found himself flat on his back in the water. Milla gave a wicked laugh.

"You're not the only one who knows how to play dirty, darling." Milla said. She began wading toward the meadow, her hips swaying gracefully.

"Oh, now you've done it. It's time for round two!" Sasha said. He surged to his feet, only to have one foot catch under a rock and send him tumbling face first back into the water. Milla turned and laughed.

"Oh, someone help! The klutzy German is going to trip on me!" Milla cried dramatically. Sasha scowled half heartedly at her and tried to pull his foot loose. Something else under the rock caught his eye. He looked down at it, transfixed. Milla hadn't noticed. She walked over lazily and put a hand on his shoulder.

"It reminds me of our training days, darling. You were so cute! Nothing but knees and elbows, even at age 17. I swear you didn't grow into them until you were 20. You were adorable, but let's face it, you really were a total klutz." Milla said. Milla realized that Sasha wasn't listening when he didn't try to stammer out a good rebuttal.

"What is it, darling?" Milla asked.

"No, it couldn't be…" Sasha whispered. He reached under the rock and grabbed the small item. It was covered in mud. Sasha motioned for Milla to follow him as waded back over to the shore. Milla sat on a nearby boulder in the sun and started to wring the excess water from her hair and clothes while Sasha gingerly rinsed the small item off.

Sasha sat down next to Milla and held it up for her to see. Milla gasped at the sparkling object. It was a tiny key made of either crystal or diamond attached to what appeared to be a silver chain.

"Oh, how beautiful! What is that, Sasha?" Milla asked. Sasha smiled.

"My father gave this to my mother instead of a ring when he proposed to her. My father has one just like it, but his key is made of obsidian and has chain made of silver. This one was carved from a real diamond that my father found and has a psitanium chain." Sasha said.

"My father stopped wearing his after my mother died. He said it hurt him too much to wear it without her around." Sasha said.

"Your mother must have been the psychic in your family, then. Otherwise, she wouldn't have been able to handle wearing something made of diamond without psitanium to cancel the effects." Milla said.

"Yes, I assume that is the case. Psitanium is not easy to acquire, and it is not something that many non-psychics even know about. My father probably wouldn't have gone through so much trouble to make the chain out of psitanium if the diamond wouldn't have been harmful to my mother." Sasha said. Milla sighed.

"Any crystalline mineral…gemstones, etcetera. It's a shame they cause so many problems with psychics." Milla said.

"The electromagnetic field emitted from the body of a psychic is a lot different from that of a normal person. Instead of having a helpful, gentle, healing effect as some people believe them to have on the natural energies of a normal person's body, they react violently with the different frequency and much stronger energy of a psychic. Any crystalline gemstone can absorb, deflect, redirect, focus or diffuse our energy in a manor that is uncontrollable and unpredictable." Sasha said.

"Not to mention dangerous. People have been killed in incidents where a psychic loses control of their powers due to gemstone jewelry or nearby mineral deposits." Milla said.

"It is bane of all psychics. Our kryptonite. My father wanted to give his key to me, but the effects of the obsidian stone on my body were so great that it burned my skin wherever it touched me." Sasha said.

"What do the keys go to?" Milla asked.

"Well, the exchanging of the keys was suppose to be symbolic of giving each other the key to each others hearts; but each of them also unlocks one of two trunks that hold my mother and father's most prized possessions." Sasha explained.

"How romantic!" Milla sighed. "But what do you suppose it is doing here, darling?"

"I do recall my mother loosing her key in the stream…maybe this is some kind of very old or repressed memory. I'm willing to bet that the real key is in this exact same spot right now back in Germany." Sasha said.

"It is so beautiful." Milla said, fingering it lightly.

"As a little girl, I always fantasized that my prince charming would give me a ring made of rose quartz crystal. Of course, now I know that if he did, he would probably be making an attempt on my life." Milla chuckled.

"I think I can one-up that." Sasha said. He took the necklace and slipped it over Milla's head. Milla gaped at him in shock as he got down on his knees and took her hands in his. He looked her directly in the eyes as he voiced the words echoing in his very soul.

"Milla, I give you this key, here in my mindscape, where it is symbolic of your power over my heart." He said. Milla blushed deeply. Her heart pounded and joyful tears came to her eyes.

"I give you this key to my heart with a promise. This spring, I am going to take back to my home in Germany. I will introduce you to my father and I will take you to that meadow of wildflowers that my mother so loved and is now her final resting place. There, I will give you the original key as a physical representation of my feelings toward you…" Sasha said. He blushed slightly and glanced at the ground. "And…if you'll have me…a gift to officially mark our engagement."

Milla gasped, choking back a sob.

"Sasha…" Milla whispered. She threw herself into his arms, wrapping her arms tightly around her neck.

"Yes, Sasha! Of course I'll have you! Nothing could possibly make me happier!" Milla laughed tearfully. She noticed that Sasha was trembling.

"Sasha?" She asked. She pulled back to look him in the eyes. Tears were streaming down his face. "Darling, are you alright?"

"I-I…I don't know!" Sasha chuckled, breaking out into a wide grin. He plopped down onto his back in the grass.

"Mein gott…I just proposed spur-of-the-moment to the woman of my dreams…and I think she accepted…mein gott…I think I've finally lost my mind…I must be dreaming…" Sasha laughed. Milla laughed and laid down next to him. She kissed his cheek.

"No, darling, you're as sharp as ever. I accepted. You're not dreaming." Milla said.

"Mein gott, this is really happening. Oh, I think I'm going to be sick…I think I am going to pass out! I feel like crying like a two year old and laughing my ass off at the same time." Sasha breathed. "But I like it!"

Milla laughed.

"Get used to it, baby! You and I are going to be stuck together for a long time." Milla said, laying her head on his chest. Sasha tried to get his heart rate under control and compose himself.

"Excuse me for a moment, please." He said. He got up and walked over to the water.

"WOOOHOOOO!" He shouted. He dove in at full speed. He surface, grinning like a maniac and looking like one too with his hair plastered to his face.

"Damn, that didn't help at all." He gasped. He started laughing happily. His laughter spread to Milla.

"Well, darling, if it helps at all, technically, you didn't actually propose to me. You…you proposed to propose." Milla said. Sasha finally broke out of his fit of laughter.

"I guess you're right." Sasha said. He looked into her eyes, smiling, his own eyes shimmering with true joy. Milla felt her heart skip a beat and a deep blush rise to her cheeks. Sasha's smile faded.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"No, Sasha. Nothing's wrong. I-it's just that…you have the most incredible smile I've ever seen, darling." She said.

"Such is your opinion, but my smile dulls in comparison to yours." Sasha said. "Besides, I'm rusty. I haven't been this happy in years."

"The fact that it's so rare just adds to its appeal, darling." Milla said. She walked up to him and kissed him lightly on the lips. Sasha smiled and kissed her back.

"Well, now that I have you, I'll have a lot more to smile about." Sasha said. Milla hugged him and giggled. Sasha grasped the key around Milla's neck lightly.

"Would you like to see what else this goes to? The trunk holding my mother's prized possessions is buried in the middle of that meadow." Sasha said, pointing to the meadow across the stream.

"What are we waiting for, darling? Let's go solve this mystery!" Milla said. The two of them were able to cross the stream in about ten minutes. They got up onto the shore next to a beautiful willow tree with white blossoms.

Sasha bent over and picked a soft pink flower. He set it at the base of the willow's trunk.

"This is where my mother is buried." Sasha said. Milla picked a white flower and set it next to Sasha's.

"The trunk is buried over here." Sasha said. He led Milla to the center of the field where a few smooth, grey stepping stones were embedded in the ground in a circular pattern. They had strange writing on them. Sasha went to the center of the circle and used clairvoyance to pinpoint the exact location of the trunk. He used telekinesis to raise it up out of the ground.

Milla handed Sasha the key. He took a deep breath.

"I-I never knew much about my mother. Whatever is in here will teach me more about her." Sasha said. Milla gripped his shoulder reassuringly. With a shaky hand, Sasha slipped the key into the lock. After a moment of hesitation, he turned it to its unlocked position. With a shuddering breath, he put his hands on top of the trunk.

"Come on, open it, Sasha! I'm here with you!" Milla encouraged. Sasha smiled nervously and finally cracked open the lid.

Something went terribly wrong. A sharp pain exploded in Sasha's head, and through their link, it affected Milla as well. She quickly found herself being expelled from Sasha's mind.

Just before she was jarred back into her own body, she saw Sasha's mindscape change rapidly.

The sky turned black. The sound of birds was replaced by yelling and screaming. The grass, trees, and flowers all shriveled up and turned brown. A strong, frigid wind ripped through Milla and Sasha, chilling them to the bone. Snow was quickly piling up around them. The strong smell of thick, toxic smoke filled the air and right before their very eyes, the willow tree burst into flames. It was quickly spreading to the field.

A bare-footed woman in a sky blue dress carrying a black haired infant ran past them frantically. She was being pursued by several men in white desert garbs, complete with turbans and white cloth that only left stormy grey eyes unconcealed. The same men who had attacked Whispering Rock.

One of the men yelled a command and a white tiger, identical to the ones that had attacked HQ bounded after the woman. It let out a powerful roar and the resulting jet of energy knocked the woman over. The infant began to cry.

"LADY STELLALUNA!" An unfamiliar male voice cried. Milla jolted back to consciousness, breathing heavily.

"Sasha, what happened?" Milla asked. She turned to look at him. He was still lying down, apparently still unconscious. He was shaking uncontrollably. The heart monitor was beeping rapidly. A nurse ran into the room.

"SOMEBODY GET DR. HYDE IN HERE RIGHT AWAY!" She cried.

"Agent Vodello, we need you to clear out. At this rate, he'll go into seizures and if that happens, we need space to move." The nurse urged. Milla nodded tearfully and stepped out of the room. Dr. Hyde ran past her and into the room mere seconds later.

"Get me a sedative…a tranquilizer…the strongest relaxant we have! We have got to slow his heart rate! Somebody go ask Milla if she noticed anything strange about him before this happened." She said, pushing the door closed behind her.

! ! ! ! ! !

…

……

……….

…………………….

…Oh yes. I can feel people wanting to kill me…

…(Hides)…

Review please! EEK! (Dodges sharp pointy object)


	18. A Journey Over Seas

M'kay, you guys. I'm really sorry that I am taking so long to update. I've had a lot on my plate this moth, and we are performing our play all next week. Give me like two weeks to get my life back to normal and hopefully, I'll be updating a lot faster!

Oh yeah, and just FYI, I wrote most of these responses a LONG FREAKING TIME AGO, so again, please pardon the timing.

To HappyCabbit: OMG! It was seriously your b-day? No way! Happy (by now quite bleated, I guess) Birthday! You know, I've had several people say that they've had problems posting reviews on my story lately…I'm not sure if it is JUST my story that the malfunction is happening with, or if it is more wide spread. I laughed so hard at your SashaxMilla banner parachute! I'm glad you liked the chapter I dedicated to you. Oh, and thanks for not wanting to kill me!

To Mindscape: YUMMY! Chocolate chip cookies! My favorite! Thanks for the cookies and you're quite welcome! I had fun writing the war part too!

To Miburo Kid: (Stares) (faints) (cries) OMG! THIS as a PHYCHONAUTS SEQUAL?!?!?! That has to be the biggest complement anyone has ever given me! (BEAR HUGS) And you know what? I'm planning to be a University Texas student, so wootage is definitely good for me! Woot! Woot!

You can drop your shield. Everyone has their preferences, so I won't be hate-in! (Snap fingers)

Hurray! My story is compelling! I too am a re-reader of pieces that I like! I am absolutely thrilled that my mystery is turning out…mysterious!

Gemstone energy thing: Yes, that is mostly factual. You can go to Wikipedia and search for the healing powers of crystals. I may end up elaborating on the other powers of crystals in future chapters. I'm so glad that the key-and-chest thing turned out okay! And hey, you can leave a ridiculously extremely long review any time! I don't mind them at all! In fact, (evil voice) THEY FUEL MY POWER! BWAHAHAHAHA!

To Digitaldreamer: (Gasp) (Changes colors) (faints)(Heart attack) (seizure) (dies) (Repeats like 1000 times)

Who? ME? Surpass CURSUM PERFICIO? I am VERY flattered, but, in all due respect I must say: (ultra dorky snort-laugh) Cha, in my DREAMS! That's impossible! Cursum Perficio is one of the best pieces in the Psychonauts category!

I'm glad the Sheegor and Pokeylope cameos are blending smoothly within the fic. Fear not, for Raz will be making a huge comeback very soon! I know, chapter 15 did feel a little filler-ish, but I've hidden some important little tidbits here and there in the chapter; plus, I was having a camper relationship extravaganza in my noggin and it wasn't letting anything else out! Benny was one of the characters I was experimenting with in that chapter. I figured that he and Vernon could have a beautiful friendship since (well, in my eyes) They have quite a few things in common.

Yes, the PUZZLE OF DOOM (Thunderclap) (evil laugh)(scream) (DUN DUN DUNNN!) is beginning to make itself known!

I believe an Invader Zim quote is appropriate here: PREPARE YOUR BLADDER FOR IMINATE RELEASE!!!! MWA HAHAHAHAHA!

Okay, I'm done!

To ???: Hehehe…bananna flavored slippers…FLYBOYZ ROCKZ! I have a pilot dad and he put it on while I was doing my homework one day, and…well…I didn't get much done that day! Too busy being addicted to the movie and eating lasagna (yummy! My mom makes the BEST lasagna!). As for the gay pairings question, that remains to be seen. I've never done slash before. If there IS any gay content in this fic (aside from humor) it will probably be at the level of mere implication at best; though there is a plot point in future chapters…well, it's very hard to explain without giving a major part of the story away. But, it is highly unlikely that it will be anything serious. For instance, if you've read Cursum Perficio by Digitaldreamer (Which, if you haven't, you should 'cause it's AWSOME!), the content would be at about the level of the relationship between Nereus and Raz.

To Miss Trippy (assuming she catches up to this part before she reviews again): I appreciate you reviewing each chapter so much! Yes, I am working on my awkward, rough spots. There are just some parts that I know come up like vomit. I've hit a few bumps here and there, and I'm not ashamed to admit it. But I'll work on it! Thank you for your continuing feedback!

To L.K.B. : (More dying, fainting, ect. As this seems to be one of those days, ya know) Wow, you're so nice! Hehehe… I love your randomness with Sasha! Though I don't speak much of the language, I am of German decent! (high fives). I gonna have to get creative with answering all your reviews (wich I totally LOVE you for reviewing every chapter! Here! Have a jumbo sized cookie and a Sasha plushie with ultra-terrified-of-both-you-and-me action! Complete with 43 different phrases in English and German!)

So, I'm gonna do this with my handy-dandy bullets!

-You have some good points, and good luck with your Wii, you lucky ducky! (I have only a lowly PS2)

-SQUEAK! Don't sic scary big flaming super ass kicking Raz on me! Ah, the gypsy magic…yes, I will elaborate on that further as the story continues, but for now, I'm not done toying with my readers yet! MWA HAHAHAHA! And you're not too cruel at all. Your critique is well balanced and very much appreciated.

-poor poor Sasha…RESISTANCE IS FUTILE! THERE IS NO ESCAPE FROM THE SOPHOMORE FANGIRL OF DOOM! MWAHAHAHA! Now, what movie should we watch tonight?

-hehehe…I know I would have been gagging if I watched that going on in front of me! Which Aquato do you sense the Gary-stu in? I would really like to know so that I can fix it!

-I know; I probably wont be getting any nominations for my Maloof death scene X0. te hehe…Sasha wants to toast you…that was funny! I'll try to put in some more funnies with our favorite German victim…er…Psychonaut in the future.

-oh no! I ripped space time! Where can I get me one of those cosmic staplers? There are two tattoos now; one on his back and one on his ankle. (shoots Kim Possible) Stay in your own fandom, you poorly drawn Disney cheerleader! There is room for only two cheerleaders here, and they are Clem and Crystal! (Clem and Crystal appear) (They horribly mutilate Kim Possible) (They cheer for a while, get bored, and decide to go chase Sasha with ugly lamps) XD!

-I'm so glad someone commented on the part about the paperwork, because I so enjoyed writing that part! Mmm! Lyre-19 like cookies!

-GASP! (dies(again)) I feel so loved! Well, no need to rush now, let's start with the friendly sharing of a digital cookie (breaks one in half) yummy! XD! I will try to update more often as soon as I get my life back to semi-normalcy! I just thought a kind of an awkward father figure for Truman would be an entertaining change. Poor guy…

-thank god, I'm not the only one who uses military time! Yep, I was born and raised a military brat, and I have the restraining orders from various classmates that find me disturbing to prove it! Hehehe…I gotta get me one of those lamps…I had so much fun writing this chapter!

-for answers to requests, see this chapter!

-yay water fight! Oh, one quick question to you: could you tell me if you're male or female? I would hate to say something like 'You go girl!' if you're a guy or something like 'you da man' if you're a chick. It drove me crazy when people kept mistaking me for a guy when I was in elementary school. I nearly got into a fist fight with a boy scout because he didn't believe I was a girl…my poor little brother had to pull me away from the kid so that I didn't MURDERLIZE THE LITTLE BASTARD! I did not buy any popcorn from him XP.

Thank you so much for your reviews, and I will try to incorporate the full range of powers better in future chapters. In fact, one such future chapter should feature them all, plus a few new powers that my brain spat out at me! Yay for my retarded brain! Yay for oxymoron sayings! Oxymoron t-shirts all around!

! ! ! ! ! !

Mr. Aquato groaned and shifted in his sleep. For a moment, he had forgotten where he was and what had happened, and frankly, he was too tired to care. But now, everything came flooding back to him and his eyes snapped open. He forced himself out of bed, his exhaustion still causing him to be a little unsteady on his feet.

He couldn't just lie there when his children were all in such a fragile state. Mr. Aquato couldn't help but pause and smile when he found a set of fresh clothes laid out for him on the chair. These people, Edgar, Gloria, Sheegor, and Mr. Pokeylope, strange though they were, were truly people of the rarest and best kind. He counted himself blessed to have encountered such inspirational souls as they.

Mr. Aquato changed into the spare clothes and moved to the mirror to run a comb through his hair. The dark green collared shirt and brown slacks fit perfectly; as did the pair of black dress shoes.

Once he deemed himself reasonably presentable, Mr Aquato exited the room and headed for the one next to his. He peeked in cautiously. When the figure on the bed didn't stir, Mr. Aquato tiptoed in. From his point of view, it was difficult to decipher which of his sons occupied the bed. Mr. Aquato crept up to the sleeping boy and cautiously pulled back the blankets concealing his face.

Ah, it was Lyle. Mr. Aquato gently brushed a few strands of auburn hair from his son's face, being careful not to wake him. All of his children deserved a good, long rest after the way they had handled themselves yesterday.

Mr. Aquato was well aware that, unlike the other male triplet, Joseph, Lyle was a very light sleeper; so he took the utmost caution not to disturb him as he made his way toward the door. Mr. Aquato was reaching for the handle when suddenly, the door was flung open, nearly giving Mr. Aquato a heart attack. Twin blurs of auburn darted across the room and pounced onto Lyle's bed, giggling loudly.

Sheegor scampered in behind them, trying to stop them, but it was too late.

Lyle let out a surprised squeak and jolted awake. He sat up, slightly disorientated, and the youngest of the Aquato children, the twins Bryson and Maria jumped into his lap and latched to his neck and waist.

"Wake up, Lyle!" Maria sang.

"You a sleepy head!" Bryson chimed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I tried to stop them!" Sheegor stammered. Lyle chuckled and rubbed his eyes before scooping the twins into a gentle hug.

"It's alright. I'm used to it." Lyle said.

"Lyle! Sheegor and Bryson and me and Miss Gloria makedid brefist!" Maria cried.

"Did you now?" Lyle asked. The twins nodded.

"It's all ready! Come eat, big brother!" Bryson said.

"Okay, okay!" Lyle chuckled. He yawned and stretched his arms above his head. He let himself fall back against the pillows, smiling.

"Just a minute." He muttered, pulling the blankets back over his head. The twins squealed and began trying to dig him out, laughing and telling him to get up.

"Don't go back asleep!" Bryson scolded.

"Yes, big brother! Come out!" Maria giggled, finally wiggling her way under the blankets. Lyle let out a dramatic cry.

"Oh no! There's a little bed bug under here!" Lyle cried. Maria giggled and Bryson managed to get under the covers as well.

"Oh, no! Now there's two of them!" Lyle cried. There was the dull thud of someone running outside the door and another streak of auburn darted into the room and pounced onto the bed.

"Oh no! Not bed bugs! Don't worry, Lyle! I'll save you!" Jennifer cried, diving under the blankets. The twins shrieked and laughter filled the air.

"Jennifer!" The twins giggled. More footsteps sounded outside the room as Elizabeth darted into the room with Sage behind her.

"Yay! Bed bugs!" Elizabeth cheered. She executed a perfect handspring into a flip and landed on the bed. Lyle grunted as she landed on him.

"Oh, no! Look at the size of that one!" Lyle cried as Elizabeth darted under the blankets.

"Hey! Me too!" Sage yelled, diving into the fray. Sheegor stood beside Mr. Aquato, giggling as she watched the children play. It wasn't long before the mass of writhing blankets toppled off of the bed, entangling the six children. Lyle and Jennifer quickly escaped and seized the corners of the blankets and brought them together, trapping the other four children in a makeshift sack.

"Oh, my! Those must be some awfully frisky bed bugs you have in there. What ever are you going to do with them?" Mr Aquato asked. He tried hard not to laugh as Jennifer and Lyle turned to look at him and the other four children poked their heads out of the blankets.

"They're escaping!" Mr. Aquato cried. Jennefir and Lyle quickly closed the opening, earning giggles from the four children.

"Oh, Lyle! I know what we should do with these pesky bed bugs!" Jennifer exclaimed. She leaned over and whispered in Lyle's ear. Lyle grinned and nodded. The two lifted the blankets off of the ground and walked out of the room. They came to the door they were looking for and crept inside.

Jennifer lifted up the blankets covering Joseph and Lyle set the 'sack of bedbugs' down beside him. They both stepped back as the children wiggled free and attacked Joseph. Joseph let out a surprised shriek as he was pounced upon.

"THE BEDBUGS ARE LOOSE! WE'LL SAVE YOU, JOSEPH!" Jennifer and Lyle cried, jumping onto the bed with Joseph.

"Ah! Ah! Okay! Okay! You got me! I surrender!" Joseph cried as his younger siblings pinned him down. Sheegor laughed and scooped the twins up.

"Good morning. Breakfast is ready." She giggled.

"Aw! You guys played bedbug without me?" Vera whined as she stood in the doorway, rubbing her eyes. Mr. Aquato knelt down and hugged her.

"Oh, my sweet Vera! I'm so glad that you are awake! How are you feeling?" Mr Aquato asked.

"A little sore, papa, but I'll be alright. Where are we? How did I get this?" Vera asked, flourishing the fabric of her elegant, old fashioned pink nightgown. It was comfortable and light with a simple pattern of white lace and a ribbon at the collar.

"At the residence of Mr. Edgar. He and Miss Sheegor and Mr Pokeylope and Madame Gloria are friends of Razputin's and have kindly given us sanctuary in their home. They have provided us with food, clothing, medicine, and a place to stay." Mr Aquato explained.

"Hello, I'm Sheegor." Sheegor said, curtsying politely.

"Vera Aquato. It is a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for your kindness." Vera said, curtsying back.

"It's my pleasure. If you'll come with me, you can change out of your nightclothes and we'll go down to breakfast." Sheegor said. Maria and Elizabeth jumped off of the bed and ran up to Vera.

"Just look at the marvelous clothes Miss Sheegor and Madame Gloria have given us!" Elizabeth said, twirling so that her dress flared out. She wore a simple mahogany dress that went down to her knees. She wore white stockings and a pair of black dress shoes. She also had a beautiful red ribbon in her hair. Elizabeth dragged Sage over so that Vera could inspect him.

"He has a pretty ribbon too!" Maria jeered.

Sage blushed, scowling and muttering under his breath. He had on a white collared shirt with a dark blue vest and a pair of khaki slacks. He also wore black dress shoes and, sure enough, his long auburn hair was neatly combed and tied back with a navy blue ribbon.

Maria mimicked her sister and twirled as well. She had on a sunshine yellow dress with white lace at the hem, sleeves, and neckline complemented with soft pink ribbon. She also had on white stockings and a pair of black dress shoes. Her hair had been pulled back into twin French braids which were tied off with two yellow ribbons.

Bryson scampered over to stand next to his twin while Vera examined him. His hair was combed neatly to one side. He wore a pair of khaki overalls with a dark green collared shirt under them. He too wore a pair of black dress shoes.

"Lookit how pretty Jennifer looks!" Maria said, pointing to Jennifer. Indeed, Jennifer looked like a real high-class lady in a Victorian mansion. Her simple, long sleeved emerald green dress complemented not only her lovely eyes, but her auburn hair and the gentle contours of her body. It fell nearly to her ankles; allowing a pair of black dress shoes to show. She had her long hair pulled back in a half-ponytail that was tied off with an emerald green ribbon. Joseph smirked and jumped out of bed. He knelt in front of Jennifer and grabbed her hand.

"Ah, it is true, dearest sister of mine! You look exquisite!" Joseph said dramatically. He kissed her hand.

"Indeed! Had I not known, I would have believed you to be the lady-wife of a nobleman, sister-dear!" Lyle said, following his brothers suit. He fell to one knee before Jennifer and kissed her other hand.

"How ever will we keep her suitors away, brother mine?" Lyle asked. Joseph hung his head dramatically and yanked Lyle to his chest.

"Ai, brother!" Joseph sobbed. "I fear that the task before us is neigh impossible!"

"Surely not, brother mine!" Lyle said with fake horror in his tone. Joseph sniffled and put his hand on Lyle's head.

"I'm afraid it is so, brother mine. It is inevitable that we shall lose our beloved sister to a rich man!" Joseph sobbed dramatically. Jennifer was blushing furiously, trying to decide weather to scowl at her brothers or laugh. The other Aquatos were all laughing.

"No!" Lyle cried, burying his head in Joseph's shoulder. "That cannot be!"

"Who ever shall we pester?!" Joseph sobbed. Jennifer bopped her brothers lightly on their heads.

"I love you too, brothers." She said.

"My, oh my! You three girls look stunning! And just look at these two handsome young men! Ah, and doesn't their father look simply dashing?" Gloria said as she strode gracefully into the room. The Aquato's all blushed modestly. Gloria turned her attention to Vera.

"And this lovely young lady must be Vera. I'm so glad you're finally awake. I'm Gloria." Gloria said, curtsying. Vera returned her greeting.

"If you don't mind my asking, Madame Gloria, how ever did you find such beautiful clothes that fit us on such short notice?" Jennifer asked.

"Oh, well, the dresses used to be mine, dear. I dug them out of the attic and gave them a good washing." Gloria explained.

"The boy's clothes used to belong to my son." Sheegor said softly.

"Has he already grown up and moved away?" Joseph asked. Sheegor's expression saddened.

"Yes…something like that." Sheegor said softly. Gloria knelt down and hugged Sheegor soothingly.

"Oh, Sheegor, dear…I know you miss him terribly…" Gloria said softly.

"Yes, but I still have you and Edgar and Pokeylope to keep me company." Sheegor said with a soft smile.

"That's absolutely right, dear. Well, let's get you dears out of your night clothes and get some breakfast into you ." Gloria said. She put her arm around Lyle and gave him a quick squeeze as well as a pinch on the cheek.

"So cute, but you're just skin and bones, dear!" Gloria remarked.

It wasn't long before Joseph, Lyle, and Vera had been found clothes. Vera now had a lovely dark blue dress with white stockings and black dress shoes. Gloria took great pleasure in brushing Vera's hair and pulling it back into its usual pigtails with a pair of dark blue ribbons.

"What do you think?" Gloria asked, letting Vera examine herself in the mirror. She gasped.

"Wow! I look like a real lady!" Vera breathed.

"And a very pretty one at that!" Gloria remarked. Vera couldn't help it. She gave Gloria a big hug.

"Oh, thank you so much for letting me borrow this beautiful dress, Madame Gloria!" Vera said. Gloria laughed.

"If you like it that much, dear, the dress is yours to keep!" Gloria said.

"Really?" Vera asked.

"Well, I certainly won't be wearing it!" Gloria laughed.

"Oh, thank you so much, Madame Gloria! You are too kind! You even fixed my hair and you didn't have to." Vera squealed.

"Oh, nonsense, dear! Having you and your brothers and sisters here is like a dream come true for me! I didn't settle down soon enough to realize how much joy a child could bring to my life! Ever since Razputin saved us from Thorny Towers, I have dreamed of having children of my own. I have dreamed for so long of having a little girl of my own to dress in pretty dresses and fix her hair! Oh, I'm having the time of my life, dear!" Gloria said. Vera curtsied and laughed.

"Glad we could be of service." She said.

"Oh, my! Our little Elizabeth is growing up! She's turning into a beautiful young lady before my very eyes! What ever shall we do, Lyle?!" Joseph cried. Lyle rolled his eyes.

"You look beautiful, Elizabeth." Lyle said, smiling warmly.

"And just look at you two! Don't you look positively debonair!? You'll grow up to be just as dashing as your father." Gloria said, pinching the two boys' cheeks. The boys blushed.

Joseph wore a mahogany collared shirt with a pair of khaki slacks and black dress shoes. Lyle wore the same thing with the exception that his shirt was dark blue instead of mahogany.

"Pretty classy, don't you think?" Joseph asked.

"I would say so." Lyle said.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Breakfast is only getting colder, dears!" Gloria said, ushering the three children toward the dining room. When they got there, they found themselves in the presence of a familiar face. The old shaman was talking to the rest of the Aquatos.

"MAKIRI!" they cried. They ran up and hugged the woman.

"Oh, hello, boys! Look at how big you've gotten! And handsome too! It's so wonderful to see you again!" The shaman said, hugging the boys.

"Oh, and is that my pretty little miss Vera!? My goodness! Look how beautiful you are growing up to be!" Makiri said.

"What are you doing here?" Vera asked.

"I had a feeling that I was needed, so I came to find you. I'm so glad that Edgar found you when he did! I knew he was something special when I met him in Brazil!" Makiri exclaimed.

"She has been working to heal Razputin and Benjamin." Mr Aquato explained.

"How are they doing?" Vera asked. Makiri sighed heavily.

"Let us first partake of the breaking of the fast. You are growing children and need to eat." Makiri said. She took hold of Jennifer's hand.

"Ah, my child, you have grown so beautiful. Strong, graceful, and beautiful like a wispy willow tree in bloom. So much like your beautiful mother." Makiri said. Jennifer blushed and hung her head. She jumped when Makiri pinched her waist.

"Alas, just like your mother, you are a great deal more wisp than willow! You shall simply vanish in the breeze as in likeness to a tendril of smoke! Let's get some thickness to your trunk!" Makiri said boisterously.

Breakfast was eaten without much conversation. Edgar had not made an appearance yet; nor did Pokeylope. After the meal was over, Sheegor led Vera, Elizabeth, Sage, Bryson, and Maria to Edgar's library. She had kindly volunteered to teach them their daily lessons; as all of the Aquato children had gotten behind in their studies since the great tragedy.

Makiri led Mr. Aquato, Gloria, Jennifer, Lyle, and Joseph back to the rooms where Razputin and Benjamin were being treated. She stopped outside the doors.

"Benjamin is doing much better; but I'm afraid that my healing powers didn't have nearly as much effect on our young Prince Razputin. I won't lie to you all. I hardly had any effect on Razputin." Makiri said. The Aquato's all became downtrodden.

"I'm sorry. I'm doing everything I can for him. I have the powers of an Archesia gypsy. A healer of the Aquato clan might have more effect. An Areono would have the greatest healing effect on him, but I am very weary of them. The Areono's are very deceptive. You never know what they'll do." Makiri said.

"We understand, Makiri. We still appreciate your help." Mr. Aquato said.

"Tell us, please, Makiri; how is Razputin now?" Jennifer asked. Makiri motioned for them to follow her into Raz's room. Edgar was seated beside Raz's bed watching over him diligently. Benjamin sat in a second chair beside him with Pokeylope perched on his knee. The only light in the room was from the lit fireplace and the occasional flash of lightning through the curtains.

The figure on the bed was as still as ever. A sickly pallor tinted his skin. The only sound in the room aside from the crackling of the fire and the occasional rumble of thunder was the faint, labored sound of Raz's breathing. Edgar tilted his head in acknowledgement of Makiri's presence. Makiri bustled over to Raz's bedside and pressed the back of her hand against Raz's forehead.

"Benjamin, how do you feel, boy?" Makiri asked Benjamin.

"Better." Benjamin rasped.

"Benjamin's throat is raw and burnt. He will recover in the next month or so. He will have difficulty speaking for a while and must not breath fire again until he is fully recovered. Until then, he also needs to take it easy. He mustn't overexert himself or he risks irritating the raw lining of his throat and making it bleed again. Then it will take even longer to heal." Makiri said. Lyle, Joseph, Mr. Aquato, and Jennifer took turns embracing the oldest Aquato boy and exchanging brief words.

"What about Razputin? What is to become of my beloved little brother?" Benjamin croaked. Makiri hung her head slightly.

"He is ill, my child. Terribly ill. A hellish fever rages under his skin and he fights to draw breath." Makiri said softly. Jennifer swept across the room and sat beside Raz on the bed. She laid down next to him and stroked his hair.

"He is very weak." Makiri added. A thick lump formed in Mr. Aquato's throat.

"W-will…will he recover?" Lyle managed to croak., biting back tears.

"Not at this rate." Makiri said, shaking her head solemnly. Benjamin buried his face in his hands and let out a dry sob. Joseph stood with his fists clenched, trying desperately to blink back tears. Jennifer snuggled closer to Raz and held him tenderly, tears leaking from her eyes. Lyle stood frozen with horror.

"NO!" A voice from the doorway cried. Sage ran into the room with tears streaking down his cheeks. He climbed up onto the bed next to Raz and rested his hands on Raz's shoulders.

"Razputin is strong! H-he won't die! H-he…he can't die!" Sage whimpered. A soft sob escaped him.

"Sage, my son; I told you to stay with Miss Sheegor." Mr. Aquato said softly.

"I wanted to see my big brothers…" Sage sobbed into Raz's arm. He looked up at his father with teary eyes.

"Razputin isn't really going to die, is he Papa?" Sage whimpered.

"I never said he would." Makiri said. Everyone's attention snapped to Makiri.

"What do we have to do?" Benjamin rasped.

"He is an Aquato, not an Archesia. Gypsies draw strength from their kinsmen. Being among his own kind may be the best way to help him. He is the prince of his people, so he is more sensitive to the strength of his people than any other of his clan. A healer of his clan may have more effect on him than I do." Makiri said.

"Take him back to our kinsmen? But that's all the way back in Lithuania! That would require us to cross the ocean!" Lyle said.

"That's right." Makiri said nonchalantly.

"Uh, the ocean! Last I checked, oceans were filled with water. Lots and lots of water." Joseph said.

"My god, you're a regular Einstein." Makiri remarked sarcastically. Joseph rolled his eyes.

"In case you've forgotten, we're of the Aquato clan and we don't do so well surrounded by water." Joseph said.

"It's true. Whenever we travel over seas with the circus, we must go by ship. We are bedridden through most of the journey." Lyle said.

"Yes, and we must rest for a week to regain our strength before we move on." Jennifer said.

"Can Razputin withstand such a feat in his condition?" Benjamin rasped. Makiri paused and began pacing as she mulled the thought over.

"I've been thinking about that. I estimate that Razputin will be able to withstand up to eight days at sea. if you are to cross the sea, it must be done in under eight days." Makiri said.

"You could take an airplane." Gloria said. "I would be more than happy to pay for your tickets."

"I thought of that too, my dear, and I don't think it is a good option. After all that Greyson here has told us, I'm certain that the Psychonauts will be searching for the Aquato's. To get a ticket to go across the ocean, they will need passports. The Psychonauts can locate them through the information put into the database from the passports. More than likely, they will haul Greyson off to jail for counts of reckless endangerment of a child and maybe even kidnapping. Then, they will have Razputin in their custody, and, as Greyson has said, we cannot afford to have Razputin fall into the hands of Agent Nein. If the Psychonauts get ahold of Razputin, that is inevitably where he would end up." Edgar said.

"I see…" Gloria said. "So then, how will we get them to Europe? Even if we booked them on a ship, that would still require the use of a passport. And it would have to be a very fast ship too."

"Simple." A voice said from the doorway. A plump figure of medium height and an extremely tall, skinny figure stood in the doorway.

"You call in a favor with some friends of yours who run a small business transporting goods to and from Europe for trading purposes and have the lot of them smuggled across." The tall figure said.

"Their ship will have to be pretty fast…and they'll have to be good friends of yours who will be willing to keep the whole thing quiet…they'll have to be strong and they'll have to bee good sailors…and it never hurts if they're impossibly good looking as well." The shorter figure said. The tall figure laughed.

"You guys know anyone like that?" The tall figure asked. Pokeylope laughed.

"Fred! Boyd! How did you get here so quickly?" Pokeylope asked. The figures stepped into the firelight. Both were dripping wet and looked exhausted.

"Sorry, we kinda let ourselves in. The weather really sucks out there." Fred remarked.

"Don't worry about it…you two are always welcome here…but…why are you here?" Edgar said, stuck between staring at them and running up to greet them.

"I hope you're happy, Pokeylope. You about made Boyd and I wet ourselves with your surprise messenger." Fred said. Everyone with the exception of Pokeylope stared at Fred, confused. Pokeylope just laughed.

"We were just about to set sail out of Massachusetts. It was storming like mad. Fred and I were trying to hoist the anchor when Linda jumped onto our deck." Boyd said. Both Boyd and Fred grew somber.

"But when Linda told us what had happened to Razputin, we dropped everything and headed right over." Boyd said.

"How did Linda know though?" Gloria asked.

"Last night I was talking to Makiri while she was working on Razputin. We talked about getting Razputin to Lithuania secretly, and I knew that the two of you had started a shipping business and owned a ship. Linda was waiting in the river for news on how Razputin was doing and I asked her to deliver the message to you guys. I can't believe how fast you got here." Pokeylope said.

"He would have done the same for us." Fred said, glancing over to the bed where Raz lay. He and Boyd cautiously made their way over to his bedside.

"oh…" Boyd exclaimed softly.

"Sweet mother Mary…" Fred gasped.

"How? How could anyone do this to a child!?" Boyd growled.

"The bastards…" Fred hissed.

"Calm down, you two." Pokeylope warned.

"Sorry…I just…" Boyd said, frustrated.

"We had no idea he was this badly hurt." Fred said. He looked around at the other Aquato's who were all staring at him warily.

"Oh, you must be Razputin's family. I'm Fred Bonaparte, and this is Boyd Cooper." Fred explained.

"Don't let Fred's size or our devilish good looks fool you. Neither of us would even hurt a fly. Fred just doesn't have the coordination for that." Boyd joked grimly. Fred rolled his eyes.

"We're friends of Razputins. We also met him at Thorny Towers." Fred said. The Aquato's looked to Edgar. He nodded to them reassuringly. Each of the Aquato's as well as Makiri introduced themselves to Fred and Boyd.

"So, how many will we be transporting in all?" Boyd asked.

"Well, lets see…there are…two…four…five…six…nine…ten…eleven Aquato's." Gloria said.

"Eleven? You're pulling my leg!" Fred said.

"How can you tell from way up there?" Boyd teased.

"She isn't kidding. I have four more children studying in Edgar's library." Mr. Aquato said.

"That's quite a family." Fred remarked. "But don't worry. We'll get all of you across safe and sound. Edgar, Gloria; are you two coming?"

"I will accompany Razputin and offer my protection to him for as long as he needs me." Edgar said.

"And I will go where ever Edgar goes." Gloria said.

"Pokeylope?" Boyd asked.

"Absolutely. Count me and Sheegor in." Pokeylope said.

"When do we need to leave?" Fred asked.

"As soon as possible." Makiri said.

"Make a list of any supplies you will need; like medicine or clothes. We should try to leave within the next five hours. It takes about eight hours to get from here to Massachusetts. On our arrival, Boyd, I want you to prep the ship for fifteen more. I'll take care of provisions. We'll shoot for a departure time late tomorrow night after it gets good and dark." Fred said.

"So we need to spend as little time as possible at sea. I think our best route would be to make landfall in Portugal." Fred said he trailed off when he realized that Mr. Aquato was staring at him with an odd expression on his face.

"What's wrong, Mr. Aquato?" Fred asked. Mr. Aquato blinked back a few tears.

"Oh, nothing's wrong." He laughed. "I just can't believe our good fortune to know that my son has made friends with such wonderful people. You hardly know us, yet you are willing to drop everything to aid us. I'm just in awe."

Fred smiled sadly.

"You must have suffered a great deal of unkindness." Fred said. Mr. Aquato nodded.

"Yes. Prejudice can bring out the worst in people." Mr Aquato said.

"Well don't you worry. Each of us knows in our own way what it feels like to be looked down on." Fred said. Boyd smirked. Knowing what was coming, Fred spoke first.

"Bad choice of words. We know what it feels like to be treated like trash. Sheesh, you and your tall jokes, Boyd..." Fred was cut off as a fit of coughs overtook him.

"Fred, your shivering like mad, sweetie! That's a nasty cough you have…" Gloria said.

"He's been coughing like that for a week now. Ever since we had to wait out that storm just off the coast of Norway. That's where we went on our last route." Boyd explained.

"I told you I'm fine. If it isn't gone by the time we dock in Portugal, I'll see a doctor there." Fred said.

"Maybe we should wait a day or two before we set off. You two look like you could use a few days to recuperate. When was the last time either of you got a good night's sleep?" Pokeylope inquired. Fred and Boyd sighed.

"We had to fight storms most of the way back from Norway, so not recently." Boyd said.

"Well, just standing here cold and dripping wet will do nothing but give poor Fred pneumonia! We still have some of your clothes here from the last time you came to visit. Let's get you boys some dry clothes and a hot meal to warm you up." Gloria ushered, tugging the two men out the door.

"It would seem that you have much to do to prepare for this journey, Greyson. I will watch over Razputin. Sage, you get back to your lessons before I give you a piece of my staff, Benjamin, you get your tucas back in bed before I strap you down, and you triplets should probably get up to the study and provide reinforcements for poor Sheegor. It's tough handling a set of twin toddlers and keeping Elizabeth's feet on the ground and keeping Sage in line all at once. Edgar, Greyson, I suggest you go speak with Mr. Bonaparte and Mr. Cooper and get all the affairs in order." Makiri said. Everyone knew better than to go against the shaman's words and nodded obediently.

Once they had all left, Makiri sat down next to Raz and sighed.

"Dear, sweet child. I fear you have a long and difficult journey ahead of you in more ways than one." Makiri said softly, caressing Raz's cheek gently.

"In your future I see much suffering; but the outcome is obscured. My vision is clouded. I cannot see what your future holds; nor the futures of your friends." Makiri said. She smiled slightly.

"But you are a strong one. A mighty fire rages in you, little one. Truly you have a spirit worthy of the power of your clan. You have excellent judgment. I can tell just by the hearts of your friends. They will be of great help to you and you will encounter more friends on your journey…but I feel that your friends may also bring you great suffering." Makiri said sadly.

"There is one thing I can make out, though. You are to encounter a familiar face in the near future. You will see this person in a new light, and this person will act as your guide. You must keep this person near to you, little prince. The two of you will share a deep understanding of one another and you two will need one another to bare the heavy burdens that each of you carries. You will grow stronger together." Makiri said. She gazed into the fire worriedly.

"This person may be the factor that will decide the fate of the four clans…and maybe more." Makiri whispered.

! ! ! ! ! !

oh gawd…the sunburn…it hurts! IT BURNNNSSS USSS!

In light of this hellish sunburn I got today, I would just like to take this opportunity to remind reviewers to apply sunscreen thoroughly before replanting their gardens on a sunny day!

In case I don't make it off of the stage next week during our performances of The Emperor's New Clothes, I would just like to say to my wonderful readers that I love you guys!

The ingestion of reviews helps to ease the pain of sunburn and pre-play nerves!

FEED ME! (please!)


	19. A Square Dance Back to Square 1

To Mindscape: I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update! First I had this weird fainting spell and I got sick, then I had to cram for the SAT which I ended up missing because I didn't sign up soon enough, then there was this massive Spanish report I had to do and drama practice every other free moment of my time and I'm behind in Chemistry…well, you get the idea. I've been pretty overloaded lately XP. But things will settle down within the next two weeks for me. After we are done with all of our performances in Drama, I won't have to go to school for three hours on Thursday, three hours on Tuesday, and two hours on Friday, and on Friday and Tuesday, I won't have classes until 10 AM! Yay! I will have time to write!

I sure do appreciate your continuing support! Here, have a cookie and some milk! It's fortified with what the world wants…what the world deserves…MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! BEWARE THE CALCIUM!

To L.K.B.: Eek! Wow, I didn't realize I had gone that far out on my 'xx' tangent. Meh, must come with the chromosomes XD! Now that you've pointed it out, I find it interesting. Despite my tomboyish nature, I must be suppressing what small girlie…thing…that lies embedded in my personality since I have been in guy mode due to my male role in the play. (seriously, I even get five o'clock shadow brushed onto my face with eyeshadow for the performances.) But my girlie side must be venting through my writing! Eek! Censor! Censor! Hostile defect in my mind! GET IT GETITGETITGETIT! STAMP IT! STAMP THE PINK GLITTERY RAINBOW HEARTS BOWS RIBBONS AND DRESSES FAIRYTAIL PERFECT GLOB OF HORROR!

Sasha: STAMPS

Me: (HUGGLES) YAAAY! Sasha SAVED me! You DO care!

Sasha: Actually, I still hate you; but if that girlie thing was allowed to spread through your mind, I might find myself riding a disease ridden horse through scorching deserts, frigid cold, and blistering winds to rescue Milla from the highest room in the tallest tower of a castle in the horrendous and ridiculous location of your choice guarded by a psychically enhanced dragon on steroids and Razputin would suddenly become retarded and follow me around and annoying me as my sidekick the whole way there and be nothing but a hindrance to my quest.

Me: (shudders) Good point! Well, as I'm writing this, I have washed off my fake beard for the last time, as I have just completed our big finale performance…which my mother missed because she was sick and my father missed because he's in Oklahoma for a week, and he hasn't seen us perform once x ! yet another play that didn't get taped! Grr!

You don't know what military time is? You said in one review that it was 23:29. Weren't you talking about the time? That's military time XD!

Yay for killing Paris Hilton and all other whores of her kind!

Down with pink and sparkly and up with camouflage and shiny dog tags!

WARNING: Fluff and Mikhail attempting to dance ahead! Also, We find ourselves returning to square one as three of our beloved characters go missing! Read to find out! Oh, and LKB, watch out for that…

LBM: WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! (splat!)

Me: cliffhanger…

Sasha: YES! WOO HOO! ONE DOWN, ONE TO GO!

Me: (stares off of cliffhanger LKB fell off of) (says a little prayer for poor, dead LKB and uses magic authoress powers of amazingnessness to bring him back to life so he can read the chapter)

Sasha: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Me: XD! (Dances the dance of Sasha's perpetual misery with LKB)

Ford, Morry, and Truman rushed to the med ward when they heard what had happened. Milla was made to lie down in another room until she got over the shock of being so abruptly shoved back into her body. She had her knees pulled to her chest and was sobbing openly. Ford ran over and hugged her tightly.

"Milla, what happened, sweetheart?" Ford asked.

"I don't know!" Milla sobbed. She explained to them about Sasha's theory about his memories being repressed, and about the wall and the trunk.

"He opened it and then everything went straight to hell! I could feel the agonizing pain that he was feeling, I got ejected from his mind, and when I woke up, his heart rate was in the red!" Milla said.

"It sounds to me like whatever was being repressed was in that trunk. He must be going through a memory shock. An overload. Too much coming back to him at once." Truman said.

"Damn it! The doctors may be able to calm his body down, but…" Ford began. Morry interrupted.

"But he'll be trapped in a mental hell inside his head. Truman, I need some help! We have to get a team in there to pop a stopper in that memory leak before it drives Sasha insane!" Morry said.

"Morry and I will go ahead and start trying to get this thing under control until you can get a team of specialists in there with the proper tools." Ford said. He and Morry took off down the hall towards Sasha's room at full speed.

"Everything's going to be alright, Milla. We will save Sasha. He'll be okay. I swear it." Truman said before turning and running out of the room himself.

! ! ! !

Hours ticked by like years. Milla was able to get up and walk around. She sat quietly in the waiting room, chanting a silent prayer over and over again in her head.

Lili and Dogen had come in to try to comfort her. They sat beside her silently, leaving her to her thoughts.

Finally, at around six that night, Dr Hyde walked into the waiting room. She smiled.

"He'll be just fine. His heart rate and brain activity all check out as normal. He should be coming around any time now. Morry and Ford are just now wrapping things up in there." Dr Hyde said. She put an arm around Milla's shoulder.

"Go to him." She urged. Milla hugged Dr. Hyde tightly.

"Thank you so much, Jackie." She whispered. Dr Hyde tried to hide her smirk as she lightly pushed Milla away from her.

"Oi! No ooie-gooey-mushy-gushy-huggy-lovie-dovie stuff on me! You know I can't stand it. Now, get out of my sight, you bleeding heart." Dr Hyde scolded gently. Milla laughed, giving Dr Hyde a final brief squeeze before taking off toward Sasha's room. Lili and Dogen started to follow her, but Dr Hyde stopped them.

"Not right now, kids. I don't think Sasha is going to want you to see him in his current state. And miss Zanotto, you shouldn't even be out of bed right now. Why don't you run along back to your room and call it a night?" Dr Hyde advised. Lili sighed.

"Ok. Just as long as we know he's not going to up and croak on us." Lili said.

"He won't. He's one strong bastard. Not to mention stubborn as hell." Dr Hyde said. Lili chuckled.

"You got that right." Lili said.

"Um, Doctor Hyde?" Dogen asked.

"What is it baby doll?" Dr Hyde asked.

"Um, is it okay if Lili has dinner in the galley with the rest of the campers before she goes to bed? I promise I'll take good care of her." Dogen said. Lili scowled at Dogen and Dr Hyde laughed.

"Okay, but I want her in bed by eight." Dr Hyde said. She started toward the door.

"Keep a close eye on her and make sure she doesn't get into any trouble." She teased as the door swung shut behind her. Lili stuck her tongue out at the door and Dogen fidgeted, trying to hide the smile that tugged at his lips.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Milla crept into the door quietly and closed it behind her. Ford and Morry were hovering over Sasha's still form and whispering to one another.

"Are you sure, Ford? That was a pretty rushed patch job we did in there." Morry said.

"I know that it wasn't exactly sturdy, but it'll hold. Besides, it would have taken us a while to put a proper block on it. His mind was already very overly stressed from using all that energy to break down its own shields and to tolerate Milla invading, and then, of course, the memory overload and then our forceful invasion of his mind. In the time it would have taken us to put up a stronger block, Sasha's psyche could have fractured. His body and mind are both very weak right now. We'll just have to make due with the block we put in place and wait until he recovers to go in and hold a controlled release of his suppressed memories." Ford said. Morry nodded.

"So everything went okay?" Milla asked.

"He'll be alright, Milla. I don't think any lasting damage was inflicted on his mind. He may be a little bit jumpy for the next few days, but he'll get over it." Ford said. Milla sighed and hugged Morry and Ford.

"Thank god." She whispered. Ford pulled Milla closer and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Everything's gonna be okay now, sweetie." Ford muttered.

"Thank you, darling." Milla said. She kissed Ford on the cheek and bent over to kiss Morry on the forehead. Morry patted Milla on the shoulder.

"Ford's right. Sasha's going to be okay now." He said. Milla smiled tearfully and nodded. She sat on the bed beside Sasha. She leaned over him, brushed his hair out of his face and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

"It's been another long day." Morry said softly.

"My thoughts exactly. Why don't we all go get ourselves a nice hot dinner?" Ford said. Milla remained silent, gently stroking Sasha's cheek.

"Milla, sweet heart, you need to rest just as much as we do." Ford said. He walked over to her and hugged her gently from behind.

"Please? For me?" Ford asked. "Sasha wouldn't want you up all night worrying about him. He isn't going anywhere. He'll be here in the morning."

Milla smiled half heartedly. "Oh, okay. As soon as I peek in on the cadets and see for myself that they are all alright."

"That's our Milla." Morry said, patting her on the back. Milla blew a kiss to Sasha's sleeping form and quietly left the room.

"Franke, Mikhail, and JT have been discharged already. Quentin, Lili, Clem, and Maloof are doing well." Ford said.

"Thank heavens." Milla sighed.

"Wanna just meet in the mess hall?" Morry asked.

"Alright, darling. I'll see you there in an hour." Milla agreed. Without another word, the group parted.

Milla wandered down the halls until she found one of the rooms she was looking for. She quietly tapped on the door to Maloof's room. There was the soft sound of footsteps and the door creaked open. Maloof's mother stood in front of them.

"Oh, good evening, Miss Vodello. I'm glad to see you well." She said, dipping into a light curtsy.

"Hello, Mrs. Canola. How are you, darling?" Milla asked. Mrs. Canola sighed.

"Oh! I could just bang my head against the wall with all of the terrible goings on, but, I feel much better now that I know my little boy is safe and alive. Now, if only I could get his sister to go into a safer career like an accountant or, gee, I don't know, a tornado chaser." Mrs. Canola sighed. Milla giggled and patted her on the shoulder.

"I know the feeling, darling. How is our littlest cadet doing?" Milla asked.

"Better. Much better. Right now, he's fast asleep." Mrs. Canola said, opening the door to let Milla in. Milla glanced at Maloof and suddenly found herself searching around the room for a second figure.

"Is something wrong, dear?" Mrs. Canola asked. Milla giggled to herself and smacked her had across her forehead.

"Oh, nothing. Just a blonde moment, darling. I'm just so used to seeing Maloof and Mikhail together, it threw me off seeing only one of them without the other." Milla chuckled. Mrs. Canola laughed.

"I see. Sasha told me that Maloof has an uncanny ability to act as Mikhail's shadow. I've only just met Mikhail, but Sasha has been right so far. It's really rather cute, I think." Mrs Canola said.

"It is, darling. It's adorable! If I didn't know any better I would think they were brothers! If ever there was an incarnation of yin and yang, it's those two." Milla said.

"Oh, it just kills me to watch them! The height difference alone is hysterical. Mikhail seems to be a very nice young man." Mrs Canola said.

"Darling, Maloof couldn't have picked a better friend." Milla said.

"Goodness, I owe Mikhail so much for all he's done for my baby…oh, and I haven't even thanked him yet! Heavens, how will I ever repay him?" Mrs Canola said. Milla pulled Mrs Canola close to her and whispered in her ear.

"One word: Bears." Milla whispered.

"Bears?" Mrs. Canola echoed.

"Precisely." Milla asked. She giggled at Mrs. Canola's confused expression.

"Ask Maloof when he wakes up, darling. I'm sure he'll be able to think of something." Milla said. Mrs. Canola shrugged. Milla tiptoed over to Maloof's sleeping form.

"Darling, you'd better keep an eye on this one. He's much too cute. I may just have to snatch him up and keep him for myself!" Milla said, kissing Maloof on the forehead.

"Oh, I bet you say that about all your students." Mrs. Canola said. Milla paused for a moment. She chuckled and shrugged.

"Huh. I suppose I do!" She laughed.

Milla said farewell to Mrs. Canola and started off towards Quentin's room. When she found it empty, she just shrugged and headed to Clem's room. It too was empty.

"Where has everyone disappeared to?" She asked herself when she found that Lili's room was empty as well. She moved on to look for some of the other students. She couldn't help but pause as she neared the auditorium. She could hear beautiful piano music from within the doors. Cautiously, she slipped in from the back. The house lights were off, leaving only the stage lights to illuminate the room.

There were two figures at center stage. A boy and a little girl. Behind the piano, only a tuft of brunette hair was visible. Several other figures were gathered near the piano. They were watching the boy and the little girl fixedly.

A well timed and expertly executed ballet was going on between them, despite their massive difference in size. The boy seemed to be the more experienced of the two and gently guided the girl through the steps. He would twirl her with ease, dip her expertly, and effortlessly lift her over his head with one hand. When the song ended, the small audience near the piano clapped. Milla found her missing students. The only ones not present were Bobby, Elton, Milka, Nils, Chloe, Elka, and Dogen.

"Bravo, Lucy! Seriously, Vernon, you two have some major skill! My sister is a professional dancer and I honestly think you two could keep time with her!" The boy from behind the piano said. Milla recognized him as Benny.

"Absolutely. I'd say that was right purdy, there. Little Miss Lucy there will make herself quite a purdy little ballerina someday." Jt said.

"What about Benny? You play piano like it's in your blood." The boy on stage said. Milla immediately recognized the monotone voice. That was Vernon alright.

"Ah, it's been pounded into my skull since I was five." Benny said, blushing slightly.

"What other instruments do they have backstage?" Phoebe wondered aloud. She left Quentin's side and wandered backstage curiously. A few seconds later, a triumphant "Ah ha!" sounded from backstage and the curtains parted. Phoebe was seated at a drum set, looking like Christmas had come early.

"Oh, boy. Here she goes." Quentin said, chuckling and shaking his head.

"Now this is a quality pair of drums!" Phoebe gushed.

"Lucy, do you and your brother tap dance too? I tap dance." Chops's little sister, Penny asked.

"Yep. Lucy loves dancing. We do all kinds of different dances together." Vernon said.

"Caaan you do the Chicken dance?" Penny asked. Benny struck up a tune, Phoebe joined in with her drums, and sure enough, Vernon and the little girl did the chicken dance while the other kids laughed.

"This country has the strangest dances." Mikhail said to Lili. Lili laughed. She followed Mikhail aimlessly as he went onto the stage to examine the other instruments.

Chops leaned over and whispered something into Penny's ear. The two of them giggled and turned to face Vernon and the little girl.

"Vernon, Penny and I hereby challenged you and Lucy to a dance off of the most grueling dance known to man…" Chops said mysteriously. He and Penny put their heads together.

"The HOKEY POKEY!" They hissed ominously. Everyone burst into laughter. Thus, a round of the Hokey Pokey commenced; but this time, Jt had joined in the music with his harmonica.

"Oh, oh! Jt! Come here!" Penny cried. She practically dragged Jt over to the group by his bandanna. Still grasping poor Jt's bandanna, she approached Vernon and the little girl.

"Four words: Turkey in the Straw!" She said. Jt's eyes widened.

"What? Surely you don't want me tuh…" Jt protested.

"Jt! You call yourself a cowboy? Come on! Suck it up! I'll bet you're the best Turkey in the Straw dancer here!" Penny said.

"Penny, don't pester Jt. If he doesn't want to, he doesn't have to." Chops said.

"Shoot, partner. It ain't a big deal." Jt said, blushing and pocketing his harmonica. He decided to humor Penny.

"Aw, I'd get up there and dance with you, Jt, but, I'll get a bad case of vertigo…sorry man." Quentin said.

"Same here, sorry." Clem said.

"I'll dance with you guys!" Crystal volunteered. Everyone jumped as a beautiful violin note pierced the air. Lili was leaning back against the wall testing the instrument.

"Damn…I can't play with this stupid brace on my neck…" Lili said. She was suddenly struck with an idea. She levitated the violin and bow and started playing it using her powers.

"What? My dad made me learn it. He though it might help me 'channel my anger'" Lili snorted. Mikhail was the only one who dared to laugh openly at this.

"That's what I said." Lili said. This time, the other campers laughed as well.

"And a one, two three…" With that, Lili, Phoebe, and Benny struck up the tune for Turkey in the Straw.

It looked like a perfectly normal square dance until Penny tripped and fell into her unwilling dance partner, Jt. Jt quickly regained his balance and caught Penny, setting her back on her feet. The rest of the dance went off without a hitch.

"Darling, we need to spice things up in here! Who knows the Macarena?!" Milla said, walking up to the stage. The campers were a little surprised by her presence at first, but Benny soon ended the awkward silence by beginning the music.

Eventually, Milla got all of the able-bodied campers to dance with her. Lili was absolutely in stitches as Milla attempted to teach the dance to Mikhail. Eventually, everyone was laughing too hard to continue to play their instruments.

"Well, that could have gone better." Milla said.

"You are good teacher. Mikhail simply cannot dance." Mikhail admitted shamelessly.

"Oh, still this is so much fun! Phoebe on the drums, Lili plays the violin so beautifully, and Benny, darling, you play a mean piano!" Milla said.

"And little Lucy is dancing at a very high level for her age. I'll bet she could go pro. She's so cute, the crowds would just eat her up! Who's her instructor?" Franke asked.

"Vernon taught her." Benny said.

"Well, sort of…" Vernon began.

"Oh, really? Vernon taught her? Well, let's give you a little test then, shall we, Vernon?" Franke said as she leaned her crutches against the wall and limped over to Vernon.

"Benny, do you know the Turkish March?" Franke asked.

"Yeah. That's a Mozart piece." Benny said.

"Well, don't just stand there with that dumb look on your face, Vernon. Get over here and show me just how good you are." Franke said. Vernon and Benny looked at each other, dumbfounded.

"What? You want me to dance?" Vernon asked.

"Duh. I've been taking ballet since I was like four. I want to see you strut your stuff." Franke said.

"But what about your ankle?" Vernon asked.

"One dance won't hurt. So, are you going to dance, or is the Turkish March too much for you?" Franke challenged. Vernon and Benny locked eyes again, both speechless.

"Come on, Vernon! Show her what you're made of!" Milla cheered.

After a moment, Benny and Vernon shrugged. Vernon approached Franke and they took a starting position. The little girl scampered over and sat beside Benny on the piano bench. Benny cracked his knuckles and began to play. The music was quick and energetic.

Franke was surprisingly quick and graceful on her feet, despite the cast on her foot. Vernon seemed a little awkward at first, but the two quickly fell into perfect rhythm with one another. The dance looked as though the two had rehearsed for months. It was smooth and natural, and both dancers were completely at ease. Just as he had done with Lucy, Vernon twirled Franke with ease, he dipped her expertly, and effortlessly lifted her over his head with one hand. Franke and Vernon stood in their ending positions and the music ended.

The spectators all started clapping. Franke turned to Vernon. Vernon blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Um….that's my stuff." He said lamely. Franke bit back a giggle.

"Not bad, twinkle toes. Not bad at all. You obviously know what you're doing." Franke said casually. Vernon's eyes widened slightly and he whipped his head around to look at the little girl.

"Lucy says that you're really good. She said that she wishes she could dance like you." Vernon said. Franke giggled.

"Thank you." She said, curtsying lightly. "Maybe I can give her a few lessons of my own sometime."

Lucy's eyes widened. She blushed and smiled, trying to hide behind the piano. Franke giggled.

"She's just too cute!" Milla remarked.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" Milla asked. The little girl blushed and scurried over to hide behind Vernon.

"Don't take it personally, agent Vodello. She does that to everyone. She's super shy. This is Lucy. She's my baby sister." Vernon explained.

"Ah, I see it now. You have the same eyes." Milla said. Lucy blushed and tried to further conceal herself behind Vernon. Milla's eyes widened with surprise as Lucy's eyes glowed faintly for the briefest of moments. Vernon, as if by reflex, turned his head toward her. It was incredibly uncanny. The way Vernon reacted, you would have though that Lucy had spoken to him.

"You know, it is about time for dinner. I know I'm hungry too after all that dancing. Who wants to head over to the galley?" Vernon asked. There was a chorus of agreements from the other campers. Milla Just nodded and followed the campers out. While the other campers chatted, Milla fell to the back of the group to speak with Vernon.

"Vernon, is your little sister psychic?" Milla asked as they walked down the hall.

"Uh huh. She's still learning to use her powers though." Vernon explained. Milla glanced down at Lucy. Lucy was looking up at her. Lucy blushed and smiled, burying her face into Vernon's shirt. Milla saw her eyes flicker once again, and again, Vernon turned his head toward her.

"Agent Vodello is the Mental Minx. She's the same woman from True Psychic Tales. She's also our levitation teacher at Whispering Rock." Vernon told Lucy. He smiled.

"She is a big fan of yours, Agent Vodello. She says she likes the clothes you wear." Vernon said. Milla chuckled.

"Thank you, sweetie. You have a lot of style too." Milla said. She felt deep down that something wasn't quite right with this little girl. Milla had a theory, but she needed to observe the girl for a little while longer to confirm it.

"Well, I simply can't wait to have her at Whispering Rock someday." Milla said as they entered the cafeteria. She spotted Nils, Elka, Elton, Milka, Bobby, Chloe, and Dogen already sitting together. Ford and Morry were sitting a few tables away from them.

"Think perhaps Maloof would like to join us?" Mikhail asked Lili.

"Oh, that's sweet of you to think of him, darling, but it is probably best that you leave him be for tonight. I just saw him not to long ago and he was fast asleep." Milla said. Mikhail nodded understandingly. Milla moved on to sit next to Nils.

"Hello, darling! I'm so glad you're awake! How are you feeling?" Milla asked, giving him a brief hug.

"I feel fine now that my headache is gone. How are you feeling?" Nils asked.

"I'm fine, darling. What about the rest of you?" Milla asked. She was interrupted when Morry pulled her aside.

"Sorry, cadets, but I need to steal agent Vodello for a while." Morry said. He led Milla back over to the table he and Ford were sitting at.

"What is it, darlings?" Milla asked.

"We need to talk. All three of us." Morry said. Milla sat down with Ford and Morry.

"We have a problem." Morry said.

"Obviously." Ford said.

"What?" Milla asked.

"The kids. They are going to be here indefinitely. We need to figure out what to do about their education." Ford said.

"Ford and I have been talking, and we think that we might be able to pull off teaching them ourselves." Morry said. Milla nodded.

"And we are going to give them courses pertinent to the psychic world as well. We're going to roll them together. I can teach geography and politics as well as their psychic counterparts, and a few foreign languages." Ford said.

"I can handle the history stuff." Morry said.

"We wanted to know if you would be willing to teach literary and language arts courses. Maybe you could tackle elective classes too." Ford said.

"oh, darling! That sounds like a blast! I would love to!" Milla laughed.

"And I think Sasha will enjoy teaching the sciences and math." Ford said.

"We'll all handle phys ed and psychology together. We're going to integrate tactics, fighting techniques, and other classes used in the training of agents into our lesson plans." Morry said. Milla was beaming from ear to ear.

"She knows what we're getting at." Morry said with a smirk.

"Milla. Truman has given us full privileges as a full fledged Educational Academy for Psychics. We have grants to get all the supplies we will need to educate the cadets. Whispering Rock is no longer a summer camp, but a boarding school." Ford said. Milla stared at Ford.

"We're going to be the first school in space." Morry chuckled.

"This is too incredible for words! Remind me to give Truman a great big kiss next time I see him!" Milla squealed happily, hugging Ford and Morry tightly.

"Well, he's right over there." Ford said, pointing to Truman as he entered the galley.

"If everyone would please settle down and find a seat, I have a few announcements I wish to make." Truman said, trying to get the attention of the cadets. After a few moments, everyone quieted down.

"I have spoken with your families and with your counselors from Whispering Rock about what accommodations you will need until it is safe to let you all go home. I am sorry to say that we cannot house all of you and your families at any of our facilities. It has been a difficult decision on all of us, but we have decided that we will keep all of you cadets together at one facility while your families remain at their homes. Rest assured that each home will be under strict security." Truman said. Whispers and cries erupted from the cadets.

"I know, it's not going to be easy, but we're doing this for your sakes. You will be safer in a Psychonauts facility. I'm not going to cut you off from your families all together." Truman explained. The whispers ceased as everyone's attention turned back to the Grand Head.

"I'm afraid that we can't risk visits with your families under these conditions. It might endanger both you and your families. But, we will make sure you can keep in touch with them. We are getting the communications room set up so that you will all be able to go contact your families as soon as I have finished with announcements. I know it leaves much to be desired, and I'm very sorry. It's all for the safety of you and your families." Truman said sincerely.

"Whatever personal belongings that you can fit in your rooms will be brought here to you. Pets will be allowed and any siblings you have under the age of 18 will be staying with you as well. I think that means Penny Sweetwind and Lucy Tripe will be the only additions." Truman said.

"Now, there is also the matter of your education." Truman said. There were several groans from the cadets and Truman chuckled.

"Yes, we've talked about that too. It has been decided that Agent Milla Vodello, Agent Morceau Oleander, Agent Ford Cruller, and Agent Sasha Nein will remain with you cadets at all times. They will be your caretakers until this ordeal is over. Think of it as an extended stay at camp; except you will be taking school courses as well." Truman said. A few more groans sounded from the cadets.

"Yes, the aforementioned agents will be your teachers. If you have any problems, bring them to one of your counselors and they will help you solve it. Weather it be with your schoolwork or a personal issue. But, hey, be thankful for Nein, Vodello, Oleander, and Cruller. They are quitting their jobs as Psychonauts all for you." Truman said. Everyone fell silent and stared at Milla, Morry, and Ford. The three nodded.

"Plus, they will also be responsible for organizing such things as holiday celebrations, recreational activities, and field trips." Truman said. "Think about it. You know that they have access to Psychonauts technology. When you start studying the Roman Empire, chances are that you'll be visiting the Roman Coliseum for yourselves."

"Already planning it." Morry said, raising his hand. This earned excited whispers from the cadets.

"You will also be getting some advanced training to prepare yourselves to become agents some day." Truman said. This earned more excited whispers from the children.

"You see? You'll be well taken care of while you're under our protection. Until we are able to return you all to your homes, I swear on my honor as the Grand Head to ensure that you are all kept in an environment that keeps you happy, healthy, and safe." Truman said.

"So, tomorrow morning, we are going to hold a meeting in lecture hall 8. All cadets will report to the lecture hall at 1100 hour…I mean eleven o'clock tomorrow morning. Each cadet will take turns talking to Miss Vodello, Coach Oleander, and Headmaster Cruller about what courses you will be taking. I'll turn things over to them now." Truman said.

"Headmaster Cruller…I like it! Has a nice ring to it." Ford joked. Some campers giggled.

"Alright students! As I was just telling Milla, er…Miss Vodello, Whispering Rock is now being considered as a boarding school. We are going to be funded by the Psychonauts and for a while, we'll be staying here. I think we'll be headed over to Huston in a month or so, and after that, you'll be transported to a classified location where we will be settling in until it is safe for you all to go home. As previously stated, I will be in charge of you little spoon benders. I'm like your principal. As headmaster, I'll be teaching mostly politics and Foreign Languages." Ford explained.

"Coach Oleander will remain your coach. He'll also take on teaching History. Once Agent Nein is back on his feet, and if he accepts the job, that college degree of his will kick in and you will all call him Professor Nein. It is most likely that he will be teaching Science and Math. Miss Vodello will be teaching the language arts, literature, and elective courses. Do you have any ideas for what elective courses you want to run, Milla?" Ford asked.

"Well, we've had so much fun this afternoon! There will definitely be a dance class and a music class. That will be a mix of band, choir, and orchestra. Maybe Sasha can help teach orchestra. We could try an art course, maybe a drama group, and of course I'm sure we could start a few clubs. Write down any suggestions you children have and I'll take a look at them." Milla said.

"All four of us will be training you in combat, tactics, and use of your powers. I am going to start a combat program in which I will teach you in depth fighting techniques such as kickboxing, karate, tai-kwon-do, and other such fighting styles. And yes, Cadet Bulgakov. Wrestling may be incorporated into that." Morry said.

"And we'll do some sports too. Do all the cheerleading you want, Cadets Snagrash and Foote." Morry added. "But I'm not teaching a course in it."

"Well, we have several aircraft in the hanger with some of your belongings. So, you may go get your belongings and spend the rest of the evening as you please. Just remember, nine o'clock is your curfew; so you must be in the quarters designated for Whispering Rock students by then. It is alright for you to spend the night with a friend as long as they are the same gender as you. Lucy Tripe and Penny Sweetwind are the only exceptions as they are staying with their brothers. That's all I have to say for now. Everyone enjoy their evenings." Truman said.

Right away, the students all began chatting as they headed out the door. Truman chanced a quick glance at Lili. He smiled half heartedly at her and started out the door. Lili ran to catch up with him. She hugged his legs tightly.

"I think you're doing the right thing, dad." Lili muttered.

"Thanks, honey." Truman said softly. He knelt down and hugged his daughter lovingly. He searched frantically for a way to put his thoughts into words.

"It's okay, daddy. You don't have to say anything. I understand why you did what you did. I still love you. I'm just worried about Raz." Lili said. Truman smiled.

"What ever did I do to deserve such a wonderful daughter?" He sighed.

The moment was interrupted when a loud cry echoed through the room. An out-of-breath agent was standing next to a very anxious looking Jt.

"Y-yes. We found him. He's alive and has only a few minor injuries. He's conscious and alert and doing very well. If you come with me, I can get him on the phone for you right now and you can talk to him yourself." The agent said between gasps.

"Oh, thank you so much!" Jt said, tears welling in his eyes. He jumped up, abandoning his wheelchair and followed the agent out of the room. Chops, alarmed at his best friends' recklessness, jumped up to follow Jt. Milla managed to stop him before he got to the door.

"What on earth is going on, darling?" Milla asked.

"It's Jt's dad! He has been missing since the night Jt got attacked, but he has been found!" Chops said. "Jt's so worked up that he's not thinking straight! I've gotta go make sure he doesn't hurt himself!"

"I'll come with you, darling." Milla said. The two of them took off down the hall after Jt and the agent he had been with. They found the room that the two had entered. When they entered the room themselves, they could hear a gruff voice over the computer. On screen was the image of a very tall, muscular, intimidating man with short blonde hair and sharp blue eyes. He was wearing the attire of a cowboy.

"Jt! Mah god, ah was so worried about yuh, son!" The man on screen said.

"PAW!" Jt cried.

"Sweet home Alabama, son! You got more stitches than our old scarecrow!" The man remarked. Jt was in tears.

"Paw, I didn't know whut had happened to yuh after the agents came and took me to HQ! I was afraid those yellow-bellies had gotten yuh! Everybody I talked to said you was nowhere to be found!" Jt sobbed.

"Aw, Jt!" The man whispered.

"It takes more than a couple of fruit cakes dressed up in sheets to take care uh me." The man chuckled.

"Then where were yuh, paw?" Jt asked, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"I chased those varmints off, but I took a little knock to the noggin…and…uh…I got lost." The man said sheepishly.

"You're pullin my leg." Jt said.

"I wish I was, son." The man chuckled.

"You got lost?!" Jt cried. The man nodded.

"In the middle of the cow pasture." The man said.

"Ah was worried sick! I was terrified that you had up and left me an orphan!" Jt cried. His expression rapidly changed until he was laughing uncontrollably.

"A-and you were lost in the Cow Pasture?!" Jt laughed.

"Hey, it's pretty big." The man chuckled.

"Lost in the cow pasture…on your own ranch…for TWO DAYS!" Jt laughed. "So then who's the bigger fruitcake?"

Pretty soon, both JT and the man were laughing.

"Oh, I'm just so glad yer alive, son! You was cut up something awful last I saw yuh." The man said.

"I'm glad you're okay too, paw." Jt said, trying to pull himself back together.

"Agent Hoofburger?" Milla asked incredulously.

"Miss Vodello? Shoot, is that you?" The man asked.

"Oh my god! It IS you! Look at you!" Milla laughed. The man blushed and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"It's been a while since I showed you around campus during yer rookie year!" The man chuckled.

"I'll say, darling! You certainly aren't an instructors assistant anymore from what I've heard!" Milla laughed.

"So then you are the same Milla Vodello that Jt said was his levitation teacher! I'll be darned!" Mr. Hoofburger said. Milla nodded.

"I should have known that Jt was your son! I take it that you finally got the courage to ask Carolina to marry you? She has to be his mother! I can see it just by looking at him!" Milla said. The man's expression saddened and so did Jt's.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Mr. Hoofburger said, glancing at Jt nervously. Milla nodded understandingly.

"Well, the doctor is startin' tuh glare at me real scary-like…I think I'd better lie back down before she decides to do somethin' about it…" Mr. Hoofburger chuckled.

"It's good to speak with you again, darling. You take it easy now. I'll take good care of your boy." Milla said.

"Thank yuh kindly, Miss Vodello. I look forward to a time when we can catch up…after I'm all better and the doctor won't tan my hide for twitchin' a finger wrong…" Mr. Hoofburger said, apparently looking at an angry doctor out of view of the camera.

"Me too, darling. Get well soon." Milla said.

"Bye paw. I hope I get to see yuh soon." Jt said.

"Me too son. You get plenty uh rest too, yuh hear, son? Oh, and whatever yuh do, don't make the hospital staff mad…" Mr. Hoofburger whispered. Jt laughed as the angry doctor came into view of the camera and grabbed Mr. Hoofburger by the ear.

"Okay, paw. I love you." Jt said.

"Love you too, son." Mr. Hoofburger said. The screen darkened as the transmission ended. Jt smiled, holding his hands over his eyes as he tried to pull himself together. Chops put an arm comfortingly around Jt's shoulders.

"You okay, man?" Chops asked worriedly. Jt nodded. Milla hugged Jt soothingly.

"Your father will be perfectly fine, baby. Everything's going to be alright." Milla soothed. After a few minutes, Jt was able to compose himself.

"Thank you, agent Vodello." Jt said sheepishly. Milla patted Jt's shoulder understandingly.

"It was no problem, darling. Everyone has their moments." Milla said. A loud sob from outside the door interrupted her. Penny ran into the room and attached herself to Chop's waist.

"I miss mommy and daddy!" She cried. Chops sighed.

"I know, Penny. I do too." Chops said.

"When do we get to see them again?" Penny asked.

"I don't know, Penny." Chops responded. Milla frowned and scooped the little girl up into her arms, letting the child cry on her shoulder. Milla was deep in thought.

"Excuse me, young man?" Milla said, turning to the agent who Jt had been with.

"Yes ma'am, Agent Vodello?" The agent asked, snapping to attention.

"Can the children contact their families now?" Milla asked.

"Give us another ten minutes and we'll be ready. You can bring them over any time." The agent said.

"Alright. I'll go get the rest of the children. Thank you so much for your help, darling." Milla said. The communications agent waved in acknowledgement to Milla as she exited the room.

The agent, apparently, was a dedicated, resourceful, skillful, and very kind one. When Milla returned with the rest of the cadets, he was putting the finishing touches on several more communications monitors that he had brought in. There were enough for all of the cadets to contact their families all at the same time, and he had even put up temporary cubicles for privacy.

Soon, happy laughs and joyful tears of relieved cadets and families alike filled the room. Milla could catch bits of conversations as she walked past each of the cubicles.

"Oh, Crystal, my sweet little girl!" A female voice sobbed.

"I miss you so much momma…and daddy too…is he there?" Crystal asked.

"He's not home right now, baby. He's on a mission right now; but I'll be sure to pass on a message to him if you want." The woman replied.

"Chops? Penny? Oh, I miss you too, my babies." Another female voice said.

"Don't worry mom, I'll keep close watch over Penny." Chops said.

"Chops is taking good care of me. I got to meet his friend Jt." Penny said.

"I'm so proud of you, Chops. Is Jt nice?" Mrs. Sweetwind asked.

"Uh huh. He's cute like the cowboy on that movie, too." Penny giggled.

"Oh boy, Jt's gonna love this. My little sister has a crush on my best friend." Chops muttered.

"She'll get over it." Mrs. Sweetwind muttered back.

"Elton, sweetheart! I'm so glad to hear from you!" Cried the voice of a young woman. She sounded young enough to be Elton's older sister.

"I'm alright, mom. It's just been a rough few days." Elton explained.

"Oh, Milka, honey! Your elbow is broken? Oh I wish I could be there to give you a hug!" another woman said.

"I feel so terrible for letting that happen to you." A male voice said.

"Daddy, you tried your best. It's okay. In a few weeks, I'll be fine. No permanent damage." Milka said.

"Phoebe? Oh, Phoebe! My sweet, sweet daughter!" a male voice said.

"Daddy, I'm okay! Really! But, sheesh, poor Quentin…those…well, I can't say what they are in front of all these young ears…but they stabbed poor Quentin in the shoulder! Quentin has never done anything hurtful to anyone!" Phoebe fumed.

"Nils? My boy!" A male voice said.

"We heard that something happened to you and that you were in a coma!" A female voice sobbed.

"No one's quite sure what happened, but I'm perfectly fine now. Just a few burn marks, but they'll heal just fine. Please don't cry, mom!" Nils said.

"Oh, Bobby! I haven't been this worried since you were three and you got loose in the front yard and got your clothes off and wandered off down the street!" A female voice cried.

"MO-OM! Shhh! Please! Not so loud!" Bobby said. He sighed.

"Aw, don't cry, mom. It's okay. I was fine then, and I'm fine now. Not a scratch on me, I swear." Bobby said.

"Clem! Oh, my baby!" Another female voice said. "Your father and I have been trying to figure out a way to come see you! We were so worried!"

"Are you and dad okay?" Clem asked.

"We're fine, sweetie. I sprained my wrist and your father twisted his knee, but we're okay. We're staying with the Snagrash's until we're back to 100." Mrs. Foote said.

"What about you, honey? How do you feel?" She asked.

"Much better. Crystal hasn't left my side. She has been helping me and keeping me company the whole time we've been here." Clem said.

"Oh, that's so very sweet of her. She is such a wonderful young lady. I think she is talking to her parents in the other room." Mrs. Foote said.

"Well…you know, mom…she and I…well…she told me she really liked me…and I told her that I really liked her too…and, well…we're kinda dating now." Clem said. Mrs. Foote squealed in delight.

"Elka! Pumpkin! I knew you were alright, but still, I'm so glad to hear from you." Mrs. Doom said.

"Hi, mom. I'm glad to hear from you too." Elka said.

"Benny! I'm so glad you're alright, little bro!" A female voice said.

"Hiya sis." Benny said.

"Mom and dad are still arguing in the living room over who should answer the phone." Benny's sister said. Benny laughed.

"Great, then you should have plenty of time to sell tickets for the fight they are going to have over who gets to talk to me first." Benny joked.

"No kidding. So, how are you?" Benny's sister asked.

"Kitty! My little princess!" A Chinese man said.

"Oh, daddy! I miss you so much!" Kitty said. The conversation continued on in Chinese, so Milla didn't bother trying to catch any more of it.

"Franke! Oh, my precious little flower! Will your ankle heal fully?" A female voice asked.

"Yes, mother. Don't worry. It'll be fine. I'll be dancing again in no time. And…" Franke said.

"And what? Oh, I know that tone. Who is the poor boy and how are you victimizing him this time?" Mrs. Athens asked.

"Oh, please, mother!" Franke said. She paused and sighed. "Okay, his name is Vernon and it just so happens that he has some talent when it comes to ballet."

"Quentin? My god, your aunt and I were worried sick! We had no way of knowing where you were, no way of getting to you, and no way of contacting you! No way of knowing what had become of you! We aren't psychics! If the Love's hadn't let us stay with them, we wouldn't have any idea of what had happened to you!" A male voice said.

"We heard about your shoulder. We're so sorry…Are you feeling better, sweetheart?" A female voice asked.

"I'll be officially discharged from the hospital in a few days. It'll heal without any problems, aunt Julie. I'm sorry I worried you and Uncle Steve. Give the Love's my thanks, will you? I don't know what we'd do without them." Quentin said.

"Vernon? Lucy? Oh! Thank god!" The voice of an older woman said. A few barks sounded in the background.

"Hi grandma. Hi Lady. It's good to see you all." Vernon laughed. Lucy giggled and hugged Vernon's waist, waving shyly at the screen.

"Walter! Walter get over here! It's Vernon and Lucy! They're okay!" The old woman said.

"Oh, thank god…and no thanks to those god damned ingrates that dare to call themselves our daughter and our son in law! I'm telling you, I've had it, Beatrice!" the voice of an elderly man cried.

"Walter, not now!" The old woman scolded.

"Oh, Lucy…Vernon…I'm so glad to see you two alive and well…your grandma and I have been searching for you nonstop since your disappearance!" The old man said.

"The Psychonauts didn't tell you that they had taken us?" Vernon asked.

"That man and that woman who dare to call themselves your mother and father knew; they just failed to mention it to us." The old man growled. He grunted as the old woman elbowed him.

"You know as well as I do, Beatrice…" The old man began.

"Not in front of the children, Walter!" The old woman hissed.

"Salutations, Mr. and Mrs. Barg…I mean, mother and father." Chloe said.

"Hi honey. We're so glad you're alright. We heard all about what happened over at Mission Control. How was your flight?" Mrs. Barge asked.

"It went very well." Chloe said.

"Did your mission go well?" Mr. Barge asked.

"Yes, father. Everything went smoothly." Chloe said.

"We heard that Mal…um, your partner was injured. How is he doing?" Mrs. Barge asked.

"His condition is stable. I was visiting with him just this morning. Mr. Zanotto himself has given us a very important mission; though I'm afraid that I cannot discuss it with you in this current setting, as it is classified." Chloe explained.

"Hi, mom. Hi dad." Dogen said.

"Oh, my little boy! We didn't know what happened to you! We arrived back at Mission Control to find it barricaded and…oh, I'm just so relieved to see you, sweetie!" Mrs. Boole said.

"Are you alright, son?" Mr. Boole asked.

"I'm fine, dad. They got everyone out of Mission Control. Lili broke her neck, but she is going to be fine. Raz didn't come back, though." Dogen said sadly.

"I know, baby. I heard about it." Mrs. Boole said.

"But don't you worry, son. The Bulgakovs, your mother, and I have been reassigned to the mission of finding young Agent Aquato." Mr. Boole said.

"We'll do our best." Mrs. Boole said. "And honey?"

"What is it, momma?" Dogen asked. His mother's expression was solemn.

"Are you friends with Mikhail Bulgakov?" She asked.

"He's a nice guy. Why?" Dogen asked.

"Please try to be a good friend to him, dear." Mrs. Boole said.

"Mom, what happened?" Dogen asked. Mrs. Boole bit her lip.

"You don't know?" Mr. Boole asked.

"I don't think so." Dogen said.

"Damnit! They must not have delivered the message!" Mr. Boole hissed.

"WHAT?!" Mikhail cried loudly. Everyone looked up to stare at the Russian cadet. He looked terribly distraught. Three agents were standing in front of him.

"It happened just a few hours ago. Your mother and father are being treated at one of our best medical facilities. They are in the care of the agencies best, I promise." One of the agents said.

The agents wouldn't make eye contact with Mikhail. Mikhail let out an anguished growl and yelled something in Russian before fleeing the room.

"What's happened?" Milla asked one of the agents.

"The Bulgakovs ran into a group of the terrorists that attacked you, Agent Nein, and Agent Cruller, destroyed Whispering Rock, and kidnapped their son and Maloof Canola. Both of them were taken down." One of the agents said. Milla clasped a hand over her mouth.

"I'll go find him." Milla said. She raced out of the room, searching frantically for the Russian cadet.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the compound, Maloof's mother was heading out of Maloof's room to return to her quarters for the night.

"Now, Guardian, will you live up to your name and watch over Maloof tonight?" Mrs. Canola asked. The white German shepherd wagged her tail and walked over to sit at Maloof's bedside.

"Of course you will. I should have known that. You're just our furry guardian angle, aren't you girl? Goodnight." Mrs. Canola said, closing the door behind her.

Moments later, Maloof Canola jolted awake with a gasp. His eyes darted around his room nervously. His mother had already left, but he found that he was not alone. His white German shepherd, Guardian, stared up at him curiously from her post beside Maloof's bed. She whined softly.

"What is this I'm feeling?" Maloof asked softly. Guardian cocked her head to the side, paying close attention to her young master.

"It's like something is squeezing my chest…" Maloof said shakily. He let out a gasp.

"Mikhail…" He whispered. He struggled to throw the sheets off of himself and managed to shift himself so that his feet were dangling off the side of the bed. Guardian stood and walked across the room. She retrieved a set of crutches from the corner of the room and brought them over to Maloof.

"Thank you, Guardian. You're the best dog a boy could ask for." Maloof said. Guardian wagged her tail, always overjoyed to please her master. She stood close to the bed to help support Maloof as he stood up.

"Something's terribly wrong with Mikhail, Guardian. I just know it. He needs me. I've got to go find him." Maloof said. Guardian looked up at him expectantly.

"You're coming too?" Maloof said. Guardian gave Maloof a look that said something along the lines of "_Of course I'm coming! Like I'd ever let you out of my sight again after what just happened to you?" _

"Okay. But I have a feeling that he's not in this building." Maloof said. Guardian walked over to the window and waited for Maloof to join her. He opened the window and put one hand on Guardian. He levitated himself and Guardian carefully to the ground several stories below. Guardian looked up at her young master curiously.

"I don't know how I know where to find him…but I do. Just trust me, okay?" Maloof said. It wasn't long before Maloof found himself wandering out of view of the main building and nearing a woody area where the training obstacle courses were built.

"After what happened to Mikhail and I, I never want to go into the woods again, much less alone at night in woods I don't know; but here I am." Maloof chuckled to himself.

"Yeah, I know I've got you, Guardian. I'll tell you what, I should have taken you with me when Mikhail and I went to Heaven's Glade. We just didn't want you to scare the bears. Don't worry, though. I'm never going into the woods without you again." Maloof said. Maloof swallowed heavily.

"Y-you don't think there are bears here, do you, Guardian?" Maloof asked. Guardian whimpered softly.

"Yeah, I hope not." Maloof said. Maloof spent a good forty five minutes wandering through the woods with Guardian by his side.

"Maybe I should have grabbed some shoes or a coat or something before we ran off." Maloof said. A low rumble of thunder made him groan.

"Or a raincoat." Maloof said. A light sprinkling of rain began to fall.

"Great." Maloof groaned.

"I hope Misha was smart enough to have a coat and shoes." Maloof said.

"You know, mom's going to kill us for doing this, Guardian. You're supposed to prevent me from doing dangerous stuff. She's going to be mad at you." Maloof said. Guardian looked up at Maloof with a look that said _"Yeah, but I'm your dog, not hers. Wherever you go, I follow. You're the one who wanted to come out here." _

Another low rumble sounded, this time, a lot closer.

"Man, this storm is coming in fast…We have to find Misha and find some cover before things get ugly." Maloof said. He heard rustling behind him and another low rumble.

"That wasn't thunder was it?" Maloof whimpered. A snarl sounded from the bushes a few yards away.

"Something tells me that that isn't just a really big possum…" Maloof whispered. A giant, hairy creature pushed through the brush into the open.

"Okay…this place does have bears…" Maloof whimpered.

"Well, it can't be worse than the psitanium enhanced bears back at camp…unless of course, it's…a…" Maloof began as the creature started toward him.

"GRIZZLY BEAR!" Maloof cried.

"Agent Vodello, I have a status report on our search for cadet Bulgakov." A young agent said as he entered the room.

"Please tell me you have some good news." Milla said. The agent shook his head.

"He must have left the compound. We've searched every room, ma'am." He said.

"Did you search room 176 in the med ward? Maloof Canola's room?" Milla asked.

"Several times, ma'am. Mrs. Canola has been with her son the whole time and she hasn't seen cadet Bulgakov since this morning, ma'am." The agent said. Milla sighed and rubbed her temples.

"I'm afraid there is more bad news, ma'am." The agent said hesitantly.

"Oh, sweet god, what now?" Milla groaned.

"During the last sweep of Maloof Canola's room, it was discovered to be…unoccupied." The agent said.

"WHAT?" Milla cried.

"The window was open and the sheets of Maloof Canola's bed were pushed aside. Maloof Canola was absent from his bed and his pet dog that was with him is also gone. We've reviewed the security camera footage of the camera outside that room. No one has left or entered since Mrs. Canola retired to her quarters, ma'am." The agent said. Milla squeezed her eyes shut.

"Either he exited the room via the window and took his dog with him by his own free will for reasons far beyond my comprehension, or he and the dog were taken by force. Either way, Maloof Canola could be in danger. We don't know if he's thinking straight due to the medications he's on." The agent said.

"Then it is all the more likely that Mikhail is in danger…Double the search effort. I want those boys found!" Milla said.

"Did you tell her?" Another agent asked as he joined the first.

"About Maloof Canola? Yes." The first agent said.

"What about the other thing." The second whispered.

"You tell her." The first hissed.

"I don't want to tell her, you tell her!" The second said.

"Both of you shut up and go join the search party. I'll tell her." Morry said as he strode over to the group.

"What else can possibly be going wrong, Morry." Milla nearly sobbed.

"We've got another missing person." Morry said, obviously furious.

"Who?" Milla asked.

"Agent Sasha Nein is absent from his room and his helicopter has turned up missing from the hanger." Morry said.

CLIFFHANGER!

MWA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!

I would like to dedicate this chapter to my buddy LKB. Thanks for your support, man!

Oh, and before I forget…I plan to bring all the real-life characters (not the mental world ones) into the story because I have an important plot point for each of them and I wanted to get everyone's opinion on this; D'artagan DID appear in the game during the final cutscene. Would you like to see him brought into the story line? It would certainly save me (and you) the trouble of creating ANOTHER OC.

For those of you who don't know, D'artagan was the second idea for the main character of Psychonauts. He was an absolutely adorable little thing in the concept sketches, but they couldn't get it to work out because they had trouble with his hat.

Did you guys know that the FIRST idea for the main character of Psychonauts was a demented, insane ostrich with a multiple personality disorder? Just thought I'd throw it out there for those of you who didn't know.

Dart (D'artagan) is cute!

REVIEW!


	20. Captain Bonaparte's Stratagy

To Mindscape: Yay! Zim! Uh oh! He's gonna get me! EEK! Here! Take the update and spare my pitiful life!

So, that's one vote for darling little Dart! Thanks for the feedback! (throws you a cookie)

Boyd winced as Fred erupted into another fit of heavy coughs. He helped the younger man into a chair and patted him on the back.

"I'm alright." Fred assured him once the fit subsided.

"You most certainly are not. I've been thinking…and…maybe we should take a day to rest, Fred." Boyd said. Fred's expression was unreadable as he glanced back over at Raz. Boyd grabbed Fred's shoulder and made him look at him.

"I know that you're the captain of our ship and it's your call, but please, Fred. You haven't been well the last few days and I'm concerned. I'm saying this as both your first mate and your friend." Boyd said sincerely. Fred's expression softened.

"Thanks, Boyd. I really do appreciate your concern; but Raz is also unwell and is in much worse condition than I am. As your captain and Raz's friend, I'm going to have to insist that we carry on." Fred said.

"Aye, captain." Boyd said reluctantly.

"Okay, that was an answer from my first mate, but what does my friend have to say?" Fred asked, smiling slightly. Boyd smirked.

"Boyd says he thinks Fred is a stubborn son of a bitch, but since we're friends, I'm with you all the way." Boyd said.

"Hey, I'm a Bonaparte. What did you expect?" Fred said.

"Something much shorter." Boyd replied smartly. Fred lashed out to whack Boyd upside the head, smirking darkly, but Boyd just laughed and jumped out of Fred's reach.

"One of these days, Boyd, I'll get you." Fred said. He started coughing again, but was able to stop as Boyd approached him, genuinely concerned. Gloria walked in with a tray in her hands.

"Dear you sound just awful. Here, drink this. It's herbal tea. It might help that dreadful cough. I'll go see if we have some cough medicine. Soup will be ready soon." Gloria said, handing each of the two men a cup. Fred coughed softly.

"Thanks, Gloria." Fred said.

"Mmm, smells good." Boyd said.

"I'll be back in a minute." Gloria said, walking back out the door.

"You sure you can handle this, Fred? We have to get to get back to the ship, get our supplies, and make it to Portugal in eight days; and in this weather! To do that means very little time to rest, and if we screw up…" Boyd said.

"I won't screw up. Raz is depending on us. I won't let him down. He never gave up on any of us. He refused to let me lose, and now I refuse to let him die." Fred said darkly.

"I'm just trying to be logical, Fred." Boyd said. Fred coughed.

"I know. Don't worry. We'll pull it off somehow. Who knows? Maybe, with a little luck, the weather will improve." Fred said.

"For everyone's sake, I hope it does." Boyd said.

"Here, dearie. Take some of this. It'll help that dreadful cough." Gloria said, reentering the room with a bottle of cough syrup.

"Thanks, Gloria." Fred said.

"Ah, there you two are. Nice and dry, I see." Edgar said as he and Mr. Aquato walked in.

"We have much to discuss." Edgar said.

"I'll say. We need to make a supply list for starters." Fred said. He motioned for Edgar and Mr. Aquato to join them at the table.

"I've got a pen and paper right here. Whatever we need, cost is no obstacle. I will be more than happy to finance this voyage." Edgar said.

"Well, that right there makes things a lot easier for us." Boyd said. Fred nodded.

"Fred, you're the captain. I'll start making the list while you brief Edgar and Mr. Aquato on your plan." Boyd said.

"Right. I've already got our route planned." Fred said, pulling a very old map out of his pocket. Fred spread the map out gingerly on the table and pointed to Massachusetts where his ship was docked.

"No matter what route we take, this is a dangerous time to be sailing. From the port, we're just going to set our heading due east until we make landfall in Portugal." Fred said, tracing the route out on the map with his finger.

"But wouldn't it save time to head to Ireland? If we dock in Portugal, we have a long journey up to Lithuania." Gloria said.

"It takes 18 days to get to Ireland, and that's in good weather. To get to Portugal in good weather takes 10 days. Portugal is closer; therefore it's our best bet. It is directly east of our position, where as Ireland is northeast. Our quickest bet is a straight line." Fred said.

"There is also the weather to take into consideration. There is no sign that the weather is going to get any better anytime soon. The further north we go into the Atlantic, the worse the southbound frontal winds will be; and let me tell you, they were pretty bad on our way back from Norway. They are very cold and very strong. There were already some ice warnings in the port the day we left!" Fred said.

"But, look here! The path you have in mind will go straight into the Bermuda Triangle! Have you lost your marbles again?!" Gloria said, pointing out the triangle marked in red. Gloria's last comment stirred something in Boyd.

"Hey! Fred's navigated us safely through the triangle before!" Boyd snapped.

"How many times could he possibly have gone through the triangle in only a year of business?" Gloria asked.

"Only once." Fred said.

"See? I'm only thinking about the safety of the children!" Gloria said.

"Have a little faith, Gloria! Fred is a great captain! He's got a sixth sense when it comes to navigating the waters!" Boyd said. He was getting annoyed by Gloria's lack of faith. She just didn't know Fred like he did.

"Gloria, just trust Fred's judgment. If there is one thing that Fred knows, it's sailing. He knows what he's doing. He can handle it. He's a Bonaparte." Edgar said, giving Fred a fatherly smile. Fred smiled back meekly.

"Bonaparte? Like Napoleon Bonaparte? Did this map belong to THE Napoleon Bonaparte?" Mr. Aquato asked, spotting the signature on the corner of the map.

"Yep. Although it's hard to tell just by looking at him, he's a descendent of Napoleon himself. Once you get him on the water though, it's easy to see the resemblance. That leader blood of his kicks in and he's unstoppable." Boyd said, patting Fred on the back. Gloria sighed.

"I'm sorry. It's not that I don't think Fred can do it…I'm afraid I'll find something to worry about no matter what we do." Gloria said with a sad smirk.

"You said it takes ten days to get to Portugal in good weather…how ever do you plan to pull off the journey in eight days and in weather like this?" Mr. Aquato asked. Fred frowned slightly.

"It's gonna be a tight squeeze." Fred said softly. He took out another map and laid it over the heirloom map already on the table. This map was laminated. Fred took a dry-erase marker out of his pocket and started drawing on the map. He drew a series of arrows, some going north to south, and some south to north. They met in the middle of the Atlantic and some redirected to twist toward the USA, and some toward Europe.

"It is true that the Bermuda Triangle is going to be absolute hell to go through at this time. We're coming to the end of the hurricane season. This is what the air currents are doing right now. For the first two days of the journey, we'll be going against these winds. Toward the third day, we'll enter this area here in the middle…" Fred said, pointing to a spot with no arrows.

"And that is calm?" Gloria asked.

"Just the opposite. That'll be the hardest part of the journey. That's where the worst storms will be. It's where the icy arctic winds and the warmer gulf winds collide. That's the danger zone. We won't get out of it until the sixth day; but after that, we'll have strong winds to our tail, which will greatly increase our speed." Fred said.

"I promise. We will pull this off somehow." Fred vowed.

"We know we can count on you, Fred." Boyd said.

"So what about our land journey?" Gloria asked.

"Once in Portugal, it is but a few hours journey to my estate in Spain. We can stay there for a while to regain our strength." Edgar said.

"Yeah, and then I'd suggest we travel up through France then go through Germany and Poland to get to Lithuania." Fred said.

"You plan to accompany us beyond our journey across the sea?" Mr. Aquato asked.

"Well, of course! You're going to need all the help you can get! A lot of people don't take too kindly to your people in Europe; no offence." Fred said.

"None taken. Sadly, it is a well known fact." Mr. Aquato said.

"But Fred, didn't you say that a straight line was best? Why not cut across France, Italy, the Czech Republic, Austria, and Poland to get to Lithuania?" Gloria asked.

"That would take a lot longer than going through France, Germany, and Poland, trust me. We'd be crossing the Swiss Alps. We're a lot better off going around those." Fred said.

"True, but…the Germans…they, along with the Russians may be the very worst when it comes to violence toward gypsies." Edgar said.

"We'll move under the cover of darkness when we get to Germany." Mr. Aquato said.

"Or you could just stay in the car." Gloria said.

"Go by car?" Mr. Aquato asked.

"No, Gloria. It is the way of the gypsies to travel over this great earth by the strength of their own bodies. We will be honoring their noble ways and travel by foot." Edgar said.

"Must we?" Gloria asked sheepishly.

"When in Rome, do what the Romans do. When traveling in the company of the Roma, do as the Romani do." Edgar said, grinning. Mr. Aquato laughed.

"Roma? The tomatoes?" Gloria inquired.

"Heavens, no, Madame Gloria! Roma, the plural form being Romani, is another name for the gypsies hailing from the Russia-Lithuania region! It means 'they who roam' or 'the wanderers'." Mr. Aquato explained.

"Oh, I see." Gloria said, blushing slightly. "But why not just disguise yourselves? No one has to know that you're gypsies. If they don't know, they won't come after you."

"Gloria, the Romani are a noble, proud, and dignified race. They are always true to themselves and always hold their heads up proudly, even under the scorn of others. They will tell no lies." Edgar said. Mr. Aquato nodded.

"Let's see, we've got buffed out Spaniard, a ten foot Frenchman, and an ex-law enforcement officer; all of which are slightly demented and when angered, very dangerous…I think we can take whoever wants to mess with the Aquatos. I mean, we could probably deter them by looks alone." Boyd said.

"To fight back is not the way of the Romani." Mr Aquato said. "Whatever scorn that should be brought upon us, we shall turn the other cheek. To fight back would be to sink to their level and would only cause further strife between us."

Fred and Boyd sighed. Fred cried something very spiritedly in French.

"Are you okay there, Fred? You're not having some more trouble with old Napoleon again, are you?" Edgar asked cautiously, a little disturbed by Fred's outburst. Boyd smacked Fred on the back of his leg.

"Could we hear that again in English this time for those of us who had real lives and only took French because it was required and never remembered a word of it?" Boyd asked. Fred blushed.

"Sorry, I kinda went off on a Napoleon tangent there for a second…I said 'So we are just going to have to sneak about like yellow-bellied cowards.'…It was the Napoleon blood talking, not me." Fred said sheepishly.

"Whatever, frenchie." Boyd chuckled.

"To answer your question, it would be safest to travel under the cover of nightfall." Mr. Aquato said. Fred nodded.

"Well, before we get into Germany, we can stop at the Bonaparte Estate. I've still kept the stables running after all these years. There are a lot of fine horses to choose from. We can go by horseback the rest of the way." Fred said.

"Do gypsies ride horses?" Gloria asked. Mr. Aquato smirked.

"We most certainly do." Mr. Aquato said. "Razputin adores them. Every one of my children has been trained in horsemanship since they were old enough to walk."

"So, how long do you think the journey will take?" Gloria asked.

"Just under a month, I'd say." Fred said.

"So, how will we get everyone over to Massachusetts?" Edgar asked.

"Do you think you can stand to take this part of the journey by vehicle, Mr. Aquato?" Fred asked.

"Yes, so long as we walk across our motherland by the ways of our ancestors." Mr. Aquato said.

"But not even the limo would fit everyone…not to mention it is far too conspicuous…" Edgar said.

"Well, as long as we're going to be breaking laws, I say one more won't hurt." Fred said. He pointed out the window where an enormous big-rig semi-truck was parked in the driveway.

"There's plenty of space in the back. Give me about two hours and it'll be safe and fit for travel. We can even fit mattresses back there to keep Raz comfortable." Fred said.

"We have plenty of mattresses in our spare rooms. You're welcome to them." Edgar said.

"Great! I'll go get started setting up the rig. Boyd, you call in the supplies. Tell them that Captain Bonaparte needs them ready before ten tomorrow night." Fred instructed.

"And tell them that you'll be paying them up front in cash. We can't afford to leave a credit card trail and arouse suspicion." Edgar said.

"Much appreciated, Edgar." Boyd said.

"I'll help you figure out how much we'll need." Edgar said.

"Right. Report back to me once you're done with that. I'll be out setting up the rig." Fred said, heading toward the door. Gloria grabbed him by the hand and dragged him toward the kitchen, scowling.

"Oh no! You're thin as a rail already and you're ill! You're not going back out into the rain until you've at least gotten a hot meal!" Gloria said, dragging him out the door. Boyd and Edgar chuckled.

"He is terribly pale. Do you think it might be a good idea to wait a day and let him get some rest? He could easily catch pneumonia in his current state." Edgar said.

"I tried to convince him to wait, but he is the captain, so he calls the shots. He's determined. He's got his mind made up, the stubborn ass." Boyd said. He was deep in thought.

"Something is on your mind, my friend. What troubles you?" Edgar asked.

"It's Fred. I'm worried about him, Edgar. I have the most awful feeling that he's hiding something from me. I get the feeling that something is really wrong with him. He hasn't quite been himself since we left Norway." Boyd said.

"Have you talked to him about it?" Edgar asked.

"I haven't really had time. You know that we are a two man crew managing the ship alone. With the storms, it's been a full time job the last few days. I haven't really gotten the chance to talk to him. I dropped hints to him that I was concerned about him on the way over here, but he just blew them off and changed the subject." Boyd said.

"That isn't like him." Edgar said.

"Maybe I'm overreacting. Maybe he's acting weird because he isn't feeling well and it just seems worse than it is because I'm tired, so my mind is getting carried away." Boyd said.

"It could be. You know Fred better than any of us do. You two have been working together ever since we got out of Thorny Towers." Edgar said.

"Well, I guess we'll have plenty of time to talk on our way to Lithuania." Boyd said.

"You'll have some relief on the way to Portugal as well. I spent some time at sea as a boy, so I can help you two. Unfortunately, it sounds like the Aquato's will be more or less incapacitated through the journey. But, I think Gloria and Sheegor can take care of them." Edgar said.

"True." Boyd said. He sighed and raked his fingers through his brown hair. "No matter how you look at it, this is going to be the roughest journey Fred and I have ever been faced with. The sea really is a cruel mistress when you are in need."

"Peace, my friend. We'll pull it off somehow. We must." Edgar said. He watched out the window as Fred opened up the back of the rig. Fred jumped into the cab of the rig and backed it up closer to the front door. He went back inside the house and emerged a few minutes later, just barely managing to carry a large mattress.

"Someone's got to get out there and give him a hand before he hurts himself." Boyd sighed, both amused and frustrated by the eagerness and determination of his young friend.

"It looks like Greyson is already out there." Edgar said.

"Well, come on, then. We'd better get to work. Wouldn't want Captain Bonaparte throwing us in the brig for insubordination." Boyd snorted sarcastically. Edgar chuckled.

"Ah, to be so young and full of spirit." Edgar said.

"I know. Just watching him gets me depressed. It's like he's mocking me." Boyd chuckled. He took out his pocketbook and thumbed through the various business cards he kept in it.

"The change in him is incredible. Razputin certainly has touched his life. He's back to that charismatic, energetic, determined young man that he was when he was Head Orderly. Always kind, humorous, witty, understanding, gentle…" Edgar said.

"Don't forget the touch of cynicism." Boyd snorted. Edgar smiled.

"Yes, that is slightly more pronounced, but that is to be expected." Edgar said.

"He doesn't quite have that same self confidence that he used to have either." Boyd said, frowning slightly.

"Also to be expected. Inferiority complexes are difficult to get over." Edgar said. He gasped when he was Fred trip over his own long, gangly legs and fall down the steps leading up to the front door. Both he and Boyd almost ran down stairs to help him, but Fred struggled out from underneath the mattress and continued on, apparently muttering hotly to himself under his breath in French judging by the movement of his lips. Boyd and Edgar laughed.

"How old is he? 28? 29?" Edgar asked.

"Can you believe it? He's twenty freaking five, the bastard." Boyd said.

"You're joking! I always knew he was young, but 25?" Edgar said.

"He'll be 26 on the 17th of October." Boyd said, smiling faintly as he watched the young man clumsily stagger to the rig with another heavy mattress.

"What should we do for his birthday?" Edgar asked.

"Dunno. Fred has never really been one to celebrate his own birthday. We were at sea on his birthday last year. The two of us just cracked open a bottle of Champaign and talked. We had a great time, though. He was perfectly content with just that." Boyd said, smiling at the memory.

"You two sure have grown close." Edgar said with a smile.

"He reminds me of my little brother... well, that is, right up until my little brother got mixed up with drugs and alcohol and turned into a cold hearted bastard. Sex, alcohol, drugs, and money. That's all he cared about after that up until he died when he ran his car off the road while running from the cops." Boyd said.

"That's awful, Boyd…" Edgar breathed. Boyd shrugged indifferently.

"I was the cop." Boyd said. Edgar winced.

"It doesn't bother me anymore, though. As far as I'm concerned, my little brother died a long time before that. I did what I could. All I know is that I'll never let that happen to Fred. Not that he'd ever do something like that. Fred's a smart kid. Too smart for that kind of stuff. He likes a little Champaign, but not to that extent." Boyd chuckled.

"Fred and I love nothing more than to mess with each other; just like my little brother and I." Boyd chuckled as he picked up the phone and started dialing the number on one of the business cards.

"What is he cooking up in that head of his? It must be good, because he seems pretty pleased with himself, the way he's smiling like that. He's sick, exhausted, soaking wet, covered in mud, probably cold, and working his ass off, yet he's grinning like a mad man. That look usually means he's got a good idea…" Boyd began.

"Oh, hey Shirley. Sorry to bother you so late, but Captain Bonaparte and I have some top priority cargo that needs delivering and we need supplies pronto." Boyd said as someone finally answered the phone.

"Because you're the fastest and very best suppliers in all the east coast and not to mention the most beautiful seventy six year old woman that ever my eyes did see. Alas, I must admit that I've fallen madly in love with you!" Boyd said dramatically. He laughed.

"Aw, I know. I'm just messing with you. Flattery gets me nowhere, but you'll still help me out, right?" Boyd asked, smiling.

"Okay, you're the best, Shirley. Yeah, we need this stuff like before ten tomorrow night soon. Yeah, I'm not kidding. I know the weather is bad, but the captain insists that this can't wait." Boyd said.

"Believe me, I tried to tell him the same thing, but he's almost as stubborn as you are!" Boyd said.

Several phone calls later and an hour of figuring the cost, Edgar and Boyd were assured that everything would be ready on time and paid for.

"Now, shall we go see what our cantankerously crazed Cajun captain has been cooking up out there?" Boyd asked.

"I'm very interested to find out." Edgar said. He and Boyd made their way out to the big rig. It was about six in the evening and already dark. Still, the rain was falling and thunder and lightning symphonized in the sky. Fred was nowhere to be found.

Edgar and Boyd saw that the back of the rig was still open. The two peaked inside to find the interior covered my mattresses. The floor was completely concealed by them and they lined the walls; secured into place. Also, sewn to the mattresses lining the walls were safety belts. Fred was sitting inside with his back against the wall. A needle and thread lay strewn across his lap.

"Fred, this is great! You're brilliant!" Edgar remarked. Fred let out a strangled yelp. He jumped and slumped sideways, ending up flat on his face. The younger man had been fast asleep a few seconds prior.

"Oh, hehehe…must have nodded off. You like it? Give you three guesses what inspired it." Fred said.

"We don't have to wear stray jackets to ride back here, do we?" Boyd laughed.

"It wouldn't be a bad cover story!" Edgar laughed.

"It's really great, Fred. You've really outdone yourself." Edgar said.

"This isn't all." Fred said. He got up and walked over to the entrance of the big rig and flipped a switch. Lights flickered to life inside the cargo hold.

"You got electricity running through here?! This is great, Fred!" Boyd said.

"Yeah, and I've put in an outlet for the space heater so it stays warm back here. The boxes back here have medical supplies, a few toys for the kids to play with, some books form Edgars library, and pillows and blankets so that everyone back here can get some sleep on the way." Fred said.

"Fred, you are a wonderful evil mastermind." Edgar chuckled. Fred let out a bone chilling evil laugh.

"Infringing traffic laws across the world…I…am…FREAKY FRED!" Fred cried, accentuating it with another evil laugh.

"Oh, man, Fred, seriously…that laugh gave me chills, dude. The name…not so much." Boyd laughed. Fred did the evil laugh again, but it turned suddenly into a fit of coughs. He waved Edgar and Boyd off when they tried to help him.

"I-I'm okay…I'm okay." He assured them, getting his coughs under control.

"Anyway, I couldn't have done this without Mr. Aquato and the triplets. They helped me get everything in here, hook up the electricity, and sew in the seatbelts. I think they are getting cleaned up right now, and the other Aquato's are helping Gloria and Sheegor in the kitchen. They're making dinner and some food to take with us on the road." Fred explained.

"We're leaving in an hour." Fred declared.

"You've done your part Fred, now go get a hot shower and get warm and dry before you catch pneumonia." Edgar urged.

"Right. I'll meet you at dinner. Once the dinner mess is cleaned up, we're outta here." Fred said.

Come on, people! I know you're out there! Leave a review, pretty please!

Also, hold on to your britches, peeps. The next chapter may be somewhat of a shocker!

Milla, Ford, and Morry set out in search of Sasha! Maloof, in his weakened state, faces off with the grizzly bear and…gets bitch slapped? By who?! WTF? Also, Quentin may not be quite what everyone has made him out to be. His true role in the unfolding events may surprise you. Think you can figure it out?

REVIEW PLEASE!


	21. Seeking, Soothing, and Secrets

Hey everybody! Guess who's back with a vengeance! Heck yeah! After this week, I'll be an updating machine!

I plan to do a lot of character development as far as the campers go as I lead up to major action. Yep, I'm just getting started! Brace yourselves, because there's about to be a new piece in the puzzle!

! ! ! ! ! ! 

Milla looked as though she might faint.

"Is there any sign of foul play? Could he, Maloof, and Mikhail all have been abducted and the helicopter used as a means of escape?" Milla asked.

"I don't think so. Even if that were the case, We know where his helicopter is." Morry said. Ford ran in carrying a laptop.

"You got a lock on him yet?" Morry asked.

"Yep, and don't worry. He hasn't been kidnapped. Clearly, Sasha isn't thinking straight. Footage from the security camera outside his room as shown in infrared shows that he slipped out of his room without being noticed because he had invisibility engaged. He went to the hanger and made an unauthorized takeoff in his own helicopter." Ford explained, bringing up the footage on his laptop.

"Has anyone tried radioing him?" Milla asked.

"Yes, but his radio is off. But, just like all Psychonaut aircraft, he has a tracker." Ford said.

"Where is he?" Milla asked.

"That's where things get interesting." Ford said. He brought up a map on the screen.

"The red line is his flight pattern." Ford said. The line began in their current location in Oregon and went north over Washington and into Canada. Then, it cut off.

"Has he landed?" Milla asked.

"No, he turned around. He's retracing his route exactly. He's headed back our way." Ford said.

"What on earth is going through his head?" Milla wondered.

"Let's go find out. The jet is ready. Let's go pick him up before he gets himself into any more trouble." Morry sighed.

"Truman has taken over the search for Maloof and Mikhail. Don't worry." Ford said.

And with that, Milla, Ford, and Morry were off.

"GRIZZLY BEAR!" Maloof cried.

Guardian growled viciously and stood in front of Maloof. The massive grizzly barreled toward them with a loud bellow and knocked both Maloof and Guardian to the ground. Maloof clung tightly to Guardian and put up a shield around them as the bear swiped at them.

"HEY! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" A voice cried. Mikhail ran into the open and up to the grizzly. The bear stopped and looked at Mikhail.

"They are friends." Mikhail explained. The bear groaned and backed away from Maloof and Guardian disappointedly.

"Mikhail!" Maloof sighed, relieved. Mikhail walked over to Maloof, his expression stony.

"I was so worried about you!" Maloof said, throwing his arms around Mikhail's neck as he knelt beside him to help him up.

"Maloof…don't take this the wrong way but…" Mikhail began. He pulled away from Maloof and slapped the smaller boy sharply across his cheek. He grabbed Maloof's shoulders and shook him.

"WHAT IN SEVEN HELLS IS TINY BOSS DOING OUT OF BED, MUCH LESS WAY OUT HERE IN COLD AND WET WITH NO COAT OR SHOES!? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Mikhail shouted. Maloof had been startled by Mikhail's sudden violent behavior.

"I could ask you the same question." Maloof stated simply. "I had this terrible feeling…I knew I needed to find you. I could feel you hurting. Misha, what happened?"

Mikhail's expression softened. His grip on Maloof loosened and he let out a soft sigh.

"Misha is sorry for yelling and hitting you." Mikhail said softly.

"I'll get over it. Just tell me what's hurting you so much." Maloof said. Mikhail hung his head.

"My mother and father…those terrorists got them." Mikhail said softly. A few tears leaked from his eyes.

"Oh, Mikhail…" Maloof whispered. "A-are they…"

"They're alive, but badly hurt. My father…" Mikhail choked. "My father may not ever walk again…and my mother…"

Maloof waited patiently for Mikhail to finish. He put an arm around Mikhail's shoulders soothingly.

"She was with child." Mikhail said.

"She was pregnant?" Maloof asked. Mikhail nodded.

"In two months I was to have a baby brother or sister...Misha didn't even know about it… Mother and Father were going to surprise me with news when I got home…but…they do not know if baby is still alive." Mikhail said.

"Then there is still hope, Mikhail." Maloof said.

"I just cannot muster it." Mikhail sobbed.

"Why is all of this happening? I can see why Nein, Vodello, Cruller, and Oleander might be attacked; but you and I did nothing to these people! Cowboy friend Jt and shy, invisible girl Milka have done nothing to these people! Gypsy friend Razputin did nothing to these people! My mother and father are investigators, not enforcers! They have done nothing to these people!" Mikhail growled.

"I know how you feel, Misha." Maloof said softly.

"HOW CAN YOU?! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW I FEEL!" Mikhail snapped.

"Mason Canola died a hero up in the Alps when he crashed his jet into a known terrorist compound to complete a mission. He was the finest pilot the Psychonauts had ever known. He graduated flight school at the top of his class with his best friend Sasha Nein beside him, married a beautiful, sweet young woman from New Jersey with Sasha Nein as his best man, started his own restaurant called Canola Oil, and had two beautiful children. One daughter, and a few years later, a son. He was always known as an optimistic, happy man. He was a loving father, a fierce fighter pilot, a wonderful husband, a great cook, a model agent, and a true friend to the very end of his days." Maloof recited. Mikhail looked over at him.

"That's what the author of True Psychic Tales wrote about him at the end of the issue about the mission my father died on to honor his memory." Maloof said. He seized Mikhail suddenly by the collar and looked him in the eyes.

"So don't you dare ever say that I don't understand what it feels like to hurt for a loved one." Maloof said sternly.

"I'm sorry, Maloof. That was a stupid, hot-headed thing for me to say." Mikhail said.

"It's okay. I know you didn't mean it. Rough times like these are enough to bring out the worst in anyone." Maloof said.

"I don't see you blowing up in anyone's face." Mikhail said, ashamed.

"That's because I'm too doped up on meds." Maloof chuckled.

"It would explain why you came out here in the middle of nowhere alone with no shoes or a coat while it's dark and raining." Mikhail joked.

"Hmm. You're probably right." Maloof said.

"We are going to be in so much trouble when we get back…" Mikhail said, paling slightly.

"Yeah, I know." Maloof said. A nervous silence fell over the two.

"So…I see you got to meet some bears after all." Maloof said, gesturing to the grizzly bear forging in a nearby bush absently.

"Yes. The bears here are very nice." Mikhail said.

"You came out here to find comfort from them, didn't you?" Maloof asked.

"Yes. I guess I just needed a friend." Mikhail said.

"Well, you could have just come to me." Maloof said.

"Yes. That would have saved much trouble that we will be in when we return." Mikhail chuckled.

"Misha. I think we both need our heads examined." Maloof said. Mikhail nodded. A few moments later, they both burst into laughter.

"So your buddy here…he won't try to eat me again, will he?" Maloof asked as the bear started wandering closer to them, staring curiously at Maloof. Maloof flinched as the bear got right up next to him and began sniffing him down. Mikhail chuckled.

"She says you're all right by her." Mikhail said.

"Oh, she…sorry, ma'am." Maloof said.

"Besides, you wouldn't even make a decent snack. She likes prey with plenty of meat on their bones." Mikhail said.

"Please tell me you're just joking…" Maloof said as the bear proceeded to nudge him slightly with her nose.

"I am." Mikhail chuckled. The bear licked Maloof's cheek experimentally. Maloof let out a little squeak.

"Relax. Don't be afraid. She won't hurt you. She is just checking you out. Gauging your reactions." Mikhail explained.

"She thinks you're funny." Mikhail said.

"So you can talk to the bears?" Maloof asked.

"Yes. Like jumpy boy Elton talks to fish and small boy Dogen talks to squirrels, Misha can talk to bears." Mikhail said. "Can you talk to any animals?"

"I don't know. If I do have animal telepathy, it's very limited, and it works on dogs. Sometimes I'm pretty sure I can understand them and they understand me. I can't sit there and have a conversation with them, though. I just have a pretty good idea of what they want to get across to me." Maloof said. Guardian got up and started licking Maloof's face happily.

"It would appear that that may be the case." Mikhail said. The bear leaned over and licked Guardian as well.

"Do you want to touch her, Maloof?" Mikhail asked. Maloof stared at him.

"Go on. she likes it." Mikhail ushered. Hesitantly, Maloof reached out and put his hand on the bear's head. A soft rumble escaped the bear's throat and it closed its eyes and leaned into the touch.

"She's so soft…" Maloof said.

"You should see babies." Mikhail said. A loud crash of thunder made them both jump.

"Maybe we should do that some other time?" Maloof suggested. Mikhail nodded.

"Lets head back." Mikhail agreed. The two began to head back to the main building at a slow pace so that Maloof didn't hurt himself.

"Misha, do you know where your parents are?" Maloof asked.

"They tracked terrorists to China. Likely, they are at Japan medical facility. Why?" Mikhail asked.

"Because I might be able to take you to them." Maloof said.

"What?" Mikhail breathed.

"The Japan Medical Facility is the best medical facility the Psychonauts has. I'm going to have to go there anyway to get my physical to begin training for the launch to Primary HQ. It's likely that I'll be sent there for physical therapy too. I'll pull some strings and call in a favor." Maloof said.

"You are watching too much of Mafia movies." Mikhail chuckled, immensely grateful to the smaller boy.

"Hey, just be thankful I know how to operate like a made man." Maloof joked.

"I'm sure everyone is terrified of you, Tiny Don." Mikhail chuckled.

"Hehehe…Capo Crimine Maloof Canola…It fits, don't it? Any good Mafiosi knows that when it comes to muscle, Russians are the best way to go. Reliable, powerfully built, strong, sharp…You can't find a better Capo Bastone than a Russian man. " Maloof said. Mikhail laughed.

"Capo what?" Mikhail asked.

"Capo Crimine is just another word for a Don, Capo Bastone is like the second in command. You'd be surprised how many Capo Bastone, past and present, have been Russian." Maloof said. "You and I, Mikhail; we're the perfect team."

"So, if you are Don and I am second in command, who is godfather?" Mikhail asked.

"I thought I told you, Sasha Nein is my godfather. He is our Capo di Tutti Capi; the boss of all bosses." Maloof said.

"Do you think he'll be able to rejoin the ranks, then?" Mikhail asked.

"Capo di Tutti Capi or Capo di Capi Re; he'll still be my godfather and I'll take whatever advice he'll give me." Maloof said. Seeing Mikhail's confusion, Maloof added "Capo di Capi Re is like someone who is retired."

"Ah, I see. Spoken like a true Italian, my friend." Mikhail said.

Quentin lay on his bed, his mind buzzing from the day's events. The crazy dream he had had, the walk through the garden with Phoebe…then there were those two incidents that took place while everyone had been contacting their families. Of course, there was what happened with Mikhail, and Quentin hoped that the Russian cadet was alright. He would be out there looking for him too if he were able. But, alas, as soon as he had finished talking with his aunt and uncle, he had been ordered to return to his hospital room to rest.

Quentin also wished that he could go make sure if Vernon was alright. No one else seemed to have noticed, but something had happened to Vernon just moments before the incident with Mikhail. Quentin believed that Phoebe might have noticed it, but he wasn't sure.

All Quentin knew was that Vernon had grown terribly distressed over the course of his conversation with his family. Quentin felt Vernon's control over his powers slip briefly. He felt a powerful surge of anxiety come off of the younger cadet, then he felt abnormally strong shields come up around Vernon's mind. Abnormally strong shields meant that Vernon was frightened and possibly in denial. He was trying to either block everything out, or hold everything in. Quentin guessed that it was a mix of the two.

Quentin hadn't gotten a chance to ask Vernon if he was alright. Vernon had fled the room with his sister only moments before the agents bearing the message to Mikhail concerning his parents arrived.

Quentin sighed. His conversation with his aunt and uncle could have gone better. The conversation started out with much concern and assurance. After that, things turned into an awkward silence until Quentin just couldn't take anymore.

"Just say it, please. If I hadn't insisted on honing my powers rather than ignoring them, this wouldn't be happening." Quentin said, annoyed. His aunt and uncle tried to appear confused as they turned their attention toward him.

"Oh, stop. Don't even try that. You might as well be saying it, because I know that you're thinking it." Quentin said.

"I love you both. I really do. And I know that you both love me too and only want what you think is best for me." Quentin said.

"I know that you're trying to understand and I know that you're frustrated because you want me to understand too." Quentin said. His aunt and uncle hung their heads.

"I'm a psychic. It's part of who I am. I can't change that and, to be perfectly honest with you, I don't want to." Quentin said. His aunt and uncle wouldn't meet his eyes.

"I know that you wish I was different. You want me to be a regular kid with no psychic powers. You wish I was into soccer instead of the supernatural. You wish I played videogames instead of learning swordsmanship. You wish I toyed with a skateboard instead of cryptic riddles." Quentin said. A small smile crept onto his lips.

"You wish that my singing wasn't so bad and that I'd take up classical music on a piano or violin instead of pop or rock and roll or hip-hop. And I'm sorry, I know that you wish that I wouldn't read your thoughts. I'm working on getting that under control. As for my singing, yeah, I know. I could use some voice lessons." Quentin said, blushing slightly. His aunt and uncle smiled sheepishly.

"I know that it's been difficult for you since your parents died. I guess even after six years, we're still adjusting to you and you're still adjusting to us." His aunt said.

"Yeah. I know that you didn't exactly approve of my parent's lifestyle either." Quentin said.

"I still loved my little brother…your father very much. We were raised differently and just had very different views and we accepted that." Quentin's aunt said. Quentin's uncle cracked a smile.

"I thought their lifestyle was absolutely fascinating and I adored your father and mother…" he began.

"You just didn't think of it as something you would try yourself." Quentin finished with an understanding smile. His uncle nodded with a smile.

"That's it." His uncle said.

"We're only trying to keep you safe. I promised your father I would. I know that he raised you and influenced you in they ways of his culture…It's not that I mind his culture…and I understand that you prefer to live the same lifestyle…but your roll…" His uncle began.

"It's dangerous. I know." Quentin said.

"I know that my parents died upholding their lifestyle…" Quentin began.

"But that means that it must have been worth dying for. Isn't that saying something?" Quentin asked.

"You are very insightful, Quentin. Always have been. If you want to be a Psychonaut…if that's what you really feel that you need to be, then you have our support. But please, Quentin…please just…" His uncle began.

"Please don't think I'm trying to be rude but, do you have any idea what you're asking of me?" Quentin asked.

"Please just what? Ignore my ancestry? Ignore my heritage? Ignore the ways of my people? Ignore my upbringing? Ignore that feeling that grips me and tells me that I'm needed as part of a greater good? I hate to be so blunt, but, that's what you're asking of me." Quentin said.

"I'm afraid that I can't do that." Quentin said. Quentin's uncle was begging to get aggravated.

"We are very different people." His uncle said, trying not to start the same old argument again.

"Very different." Quentin said softly.

"I know what you're both thinking. Are we too different?" Quentin said.

"We're trying our hardest to understand one another." Quentin's aunt said.

"Will we ever…really…" She whispered.

"Understand one another fully?" Quentin asked. "As you said, we are trying our best; and that's as much as we can ask of one another."

"Let's just agree to disagree for now and talk about something else. I would hate to get into an argument. All fighting ever does is wind up hurting someone." Quentin's aunt said.

"Words from your loved ones can cut the deepest." Quentin agreed.

"And there are some things that can be said that can never be undone." Quentin's uncle said.

"None of us want anything like that between us." Quentin's aunt said. Quentin sighed.

"I don't want anything like that either…but…I hate to break it to you…we're going to have to jump that hurdle soon, because…" Quentin began.

"Yes, we know." His aunt said.

"Happy sweet sixteen, Quentin." She said with a sad smile. "We had a big party planned for you…but, well it seems that we'll have to reschedule."

"I appreciate the effort all the same." Quentin said.

"We love you, Quentin…so very much…" His aunt said.

"We absolutely do." His uncle agreed.

"I love you both too." Quentin said.

Snapping out of the reverie, Quentin sighed and rubbed his injured shoulder tenderly. He vowed that he would not be caught off guard again. Next time he encountered a hostile Areono gypsy, he would be ready. The deaths of his mother and father would not be in vain.

As we said in our rendition of The Emperors New Clothes: DUN DUN DUNNNN!

Oh, I'm so naughty, dragging Quentin into my thick plot of soupy doom! Ah, but it adds some favor to it, because Quentin is delicious! What do I have in mind for our little Hedgemouse? Is he even an actual hedgemouse?

I dunno! XD! Just kidding. You'll have to read and find out.

The next chapter is going to up the drama even more! Benny and Bobby in a fist fight? Chops trying to kill Bobby? The calling of a truce? Heads up out there, all you fellow Vernon lovers! In the next chapter, we're going to delve into the deepest recesses of Vernon's mind and learn of his darkest secret. What does Vernon have in common with Quentin? I'll give you a hint; it involves mice!


	22. Road Trip!

To Farcie: SQUEE! I love your writing! You are hilarious! I'm glad you are enjoying my fic.

To Mindscape: Yep, two chappies XD! I've been working hard. This here is going to be one big update in honor of my first official day of summer vacation!

To LKB: (Gets out from under crushing weight of long reviews) (GASP!) Ohmigosh! I'm so sorry! I'll go fix that typo right away! By the way, I absolutely loved the little dramatic story you wrote in your review! XD! You're a real hoot!

GARY STU'S! (Dramatic faint) (the lights go down) (A single spotlight is on Lyre-19 as she falls backwards in slow motion, her soft, long, blonde hair flowing up in a silken sheet to conceal her lightly tanned and beautiful face) (Incredibly sexy older version of Jt appears and catches Lyre-19, dipping her low and gazing in quiet longing at her angelic, sleeping form) (He lowers her gingerly to the ground, still cradling her shapely figure in his well toned arms) (Slowly, he removes her thin, rectangular, gold-framed glasses to view unclouded her unmarred beauty in its full, lustrous glory) (He lowers his face to hers, letting his own eyes slip shut as his lips moved ever closer to the full, rose petal soft lips of the stunning sophomore in his arms)

(HUGE EXPLOSION) (real Jt twitches and faints)

Had you going there, huh?

Sasha: PSHT! Yeah right! Beautiful, long blonde hair, tanned skin, and shapely are not adjectives to describe Lyre-19! It says so right here in the 2007 edition of the Language Textbook That Lyre-19 Made Up! The thing about you having glasses is the only true thing in that paragraph! You are not shapely, you're like Fred minus the height!

Me: Hehehehe! I know! I just like to freak people out.

Sasha: And how did this thing with JT come about? (Prods JT with stick)

Jt: (twitches)

Me: What can I say? I'm Texan with a horse. I've got a thing for cowboys.

Sasha: I think you've scarred the poor boy permanently.

Me: He'll get over it with some therapy…unless I just do this! (uses magic authoress powers of amazingnessness to erase Jt's memory and return him to his place in the story)

And be thankful! I hunted down the fangirl that ate you in LKB's last review and made her regurgitate you, then I used my magic authoress powers of amazingnessness to restore you to normal!

Sasha: Don't remind me…why couldn't you just leave me there!? (Cries)

Me: (Knocks Sasha out)

Okay, I'm gonna get serious with you here for a moment, LKB…

About your inner Jasper, don't worry about it. Your comments are constructive and you put them across as they are and in a polite manner. I understand that you're not trying to insult me, but you are trying to help me. Your opinion is a valued asset to me and I respect it; so just know that I don't take offence to what you have to say.

Okay, that's about as long as I can stay serious! (Eats delicious sorry cookie)

Yeah, I sat staring at my computer for about half an hour the other day thinking about my Maloof and Mikhail sequences. I myself have been unsure of putting up that chapter, but it took me several hours to write and I would have had to go back and change a lot of what I had already done. I've written up to chapter 24 or so with the events of that chapter set in stone, and already went back several times to rearrange and edit things. I'm aware that the Mikhail and Maloof stuff is getting tedious.

I know I have a lot of plot threads running right now, but for each of the campers, I have come up with a background story, and within each of their background stories there are details about them that will become relevant to future events. So, I need to go ahead and express those.

As for classes, well, let's just say that I have things planned in such a way that there won't be much of a separate thread going along with those.

ASPIC? I'm afraid I'm not understanding that one. I'm afraid that the term "ergreifend" doesn't quite make it across to me either.

And I'm certain that I DID have Chloe mention in chapter…um…14 perhaps…that HQ was in outer space. It's her and Maloof's mission to transport the other cadets there. And I totally know what you mean about the unwrapped presents thing. My little sister pulled my birthday presents out of the car once when she was little and actually took them to me to show me. She was little and she was excited, so I don't really hold it against her anymore.

Elka Doom is the girl who was enslaving…er…I mean dating poor James…er…I mean Jt. MILKA PHAGE is the invisible one, and you know, you're right! I forgot about the whole thing with her mom!

I'm glad I was in character! And, you've figured out my secret! Have you gone to the DoubleFine store online? Well, if you buy a t-shirt, they tell you that they are the very same ones that the campers wore. They were put up for sale after the campers were put down after the making of the game (SOB!). I bought a Whispering Rock Summer Camp t-shirt and a piece of flesh from each of the poor, deceased campers. I ate their flesh and thus, gained their personalities! MWA HAHAHAHAHA!

LKB: (cowers in fear)

Me: and also, about the military time…let me explain that better. Military time goes like from 12:59 PM to 13:00 PM (1300 hours) instead of going from 12:59 PM to 1:00 PM. That's what I mean by military time.

I'm glad you liked my Boyd background story and were amused by my attempts at humor, and I'll fix that Stray jacket thing, or better yet, get me one! I'll pick you up one too if you want; just tell me weather you want large, medium, or small XD!

As for my scene changes, I typed in a boarder of "!?" Over and over again, but it didn't show up when I added the chapter! It made me angry! I've gotta go back and fix that too.

The idea for Quentin knowing what his aunt and uncle are thinking was that he has known that they felt that way for a long time. He's just calling them out on it now. AND QUENTIN KNOWS STUFF!

FOR ANY RUSSIAN/GERMAN READERS: I want to apologize if I offended you. Just let it be known that I am not prejudice or racist or anything like that. As I said, I myself am of German (and Dutch) decent and know of and have had the pleasure of meeting many a wonderful person whom hail from Germany and Russia. I, in no way, meant to implicate that Germans and Russians were hateful people.

I have done a lot of reading concerning gypsy culture, Romani in particular. From what I have learned, I have surmised from putting myself in the point of view of a gypsy that they would have fair reason to feel wary of Germans and Russians. Before anyone chews me out for saying that, allow me to relay to you my basis for such a speculation.

It is a solid fact that gypsies have endured a lot of suffering at the hands of Germans and Russians during the world wars. They were treated just as horrendously as the Jews were at the hands of Hitler. Research it yourself if you don't believe me. I would never make such a bold and outright implication if I wasn't sure of my facts.

Just like there are still some Americans who are prejudice against African Americans and vice versa, there are probably people that continue to live by the virtues of Hitler. As awful as it sounds and as rare as it is, such things really do still go on today.

If you need further evidence, just look at what's happening in the Middle East. Sadam is gone, but those who were faithful followers, extremists in the nth degree, continue to follow their beliefs; leading them to commit horrible acts against foreign troops. Why? Because the upholding of the beliefs of said extremists includes punishing those who don't share their religion; thus sending them after foreign troops. I'm just stating a fact.

Again, I in no way meant to imply that Russians and Germans are bad people and I apologize if I came across that way.

And to all the troops out there fighting to keep the peace, you have my well wishes and thanks. You gals and guys are an inspirational bunch. I've got a cousin out there in Kazakhstan named Kyle and he's with the Peace Corps. He's not a fanfiction reader or anything so I doubt he'll see this, but my wishes go out to him.

Okay, sorry, I went way out there into a patriotic rant…I'm going to try a different scene divider, and hopefully, it won't disappear when I upload this this time…but on with the chapter already!

ONE FINAL NOTE TO ALL READERS: I don't know why, but I had completely forgotten that Mr. Pokeylope's real name Sam. As Sam is much easier to write, I will be referring to him as Sam for the remainder of the fic. That is all.

Oh, and this chapter goes out to Farcie because Farcie's writing makes me laugh so much that my brother looks at me funny.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Once Haunted, Imprisoned, Plagued, Controlled, Frustrated, & Frightened; **_

_FredBonaparte_**ALL**_Sam_**OF**_GloriaVonGouten_**US**_Linda_**ARE**_EdgarTeglee_**FREE**_Sheegor_

_Loyalties and Where They Lie_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Dinner had been brief. Everyone had eaten quickly, cleaned up, and immediately started loading into Fred and Boyd's truck.

They had several boxes filled with clothing, one with food, one with medical supplies, and Edgar had a briefcase filled with cash for the trip.

"Everyone is to ride back here. I don't want anyone seeing you. As far as anyone will know, Boyd and I are just off on another delivery." Fred said, stepping into the truck with Maria curled up sleepily in his arms. Boyd climbed in beside him, carrying Bryson.

"There's a radio back here. Just use it if we need to stop. I'll be checking in on you hourly. I'll let you know when you need to get into your seatbelts." Fred said. "Until then, everyone try to get some sleep. It's going to be a long trip to get to the harbor."

"Aw, will you not stay back here wif us, Fwed?" Maria asked, yawning as Fred set her down on the pillows. Boyd set Bryson down on the pillows next to her.

"Yes, Boyd. We like the stories you telled us at dinner." Bryson said, rubbing his eyes.

"I want to hear more about Ginger Polean Bonnettart." Maria said.

"It's General Nepolean Bonaparte, Maria. Not Ginger Polean Bonnettart." Sage said. He too had been fascinated by the stories of Napoleon Bonaparte. Sage sat down with his back against the wall. In his hands was a book from Edgar's library about Napoleon. Vera and Elizabeth were lying down together just a few feet away. They were situating the pillows behind them and pulling the blankets up to cover their legs.

"Boyd? Did Polean have please mans like the ones in your story?" Bryson asked.

"I don't know, Bryson. He might have had police men." Boyd said.

"What about Princesses? Did Napoleon ever meet any beautiful princesses?" Vera asked dreamily. Sage snorted and rolled his eyes.

"As a matter of fact, he did." Fred said.

"Well, I'd better go run a quick check on the truck and make sure everything's in working order. Goodnight, kids." Boyd said. The children bid Boyd goodnight as he hopped out of the truck.

"I wish I could stay back here with you guys and tell you more stories, but I have to drive the truck. But, I'll tell you what; I'll tell you more stories once we set sail. How about that?" Fred said. The twins smiled tiredly.

"M'kay." They both chimed. The two snuggled up to one another, getting comfortable as Fred put a blanket over them.

"Will you tell us the one about Napoleon and the princess?" Vera asked. She and Elizabeth hugged each other dreamily, both of them giggling.

"Yes, especially if it is a love story!" Elizabeth cooed. Sage made a gagging noise. Vera glared at him and flicked him on the nose.

"Boys!" Elizabeth exclaimed, rolling her eyes.

"Sure. I'll tell you all about Napoleon and the princesses. After that, I'll tell you about his adventures in Germany." Fred said. This seemed to please all of the children.

"Goodnight, my little cabbages. Sweet dreams." Fred said in a thick French accent. The twins chuckled softly.

"Night night, Fwed." They chimed.

"This is just so cute. They adore you, Monsieur Bonaparte." Jennifer teased, chuckling softly. Fred grimaced at the name.

"Oh, do you prefer to be referred to as Monsieur Fredric?" Jennifer asked.

"Oh, please, no! No offence, but you sound like my wicked, snobby, batty old grandmother. There's no need to call me Monsieur and the title of Fredric makes me cringe." Fred said.

"Oh, then Sir Bonaparte, perhaps?" Jennifer suggested.

"Sir Bonaparte? You're making me blush here. _Fwed_ will do just fine." Fred chuckled, gesturing to the sleeping twins. Jennifer laughed.

"Alright, Fred, then. You're very good with children." Jennifer said. Fred rubbed the back of his neck modestly.

"Aw it's nothing. I've always liked kids. After you're head orderly of an insane asylum for a while, working with children becomes a piece of cake. At least they can't hurl lunchroom tables at you if they start throwing a tantrum." Fred said. Jennifer was stuck between laughing and gasping.

"Did that really happen to you?" Jennifer asked.

"Yep. Knocked me right through and out a second story window. Broke three ribs, had my neck in a brace for two months, broke my elbow and my right collar bone, fractured my jaw, and slip my head open." Fred said. Jennifer winced sympathetically.

"I remember that." Edgar said, loading another box into the car.

"Yeah, you're the one who got the table off of me." Fred said.

"Oh, yes. I remember Edgar and I were outside and we saw you smash through the window. We thought Reggie had killed you for sure that time." Gloria said, handing Edgar another box.

"Oh, my! Had he attacked you before?" Jennifer asked, helping Gloria with the boxes.

"Oh yeah. Reggie was one of my more…difficult charges. He was very violent. After about the eighth time he had rendered me unconscious and caused me serious bodily harm, he was deemed too dangerous for our asylum and was sent off to one that specialized in caring for people with his problems." Fred said.

"I hated that guy." Boyd said as he joined the group.

"That would explain why it took four orderlies and a tranquilizer dart to pull you off of him after the time he sent Fred through the window." Gloria chuckled.

"Which window?" Boyd asked.

"The second story window. On the east wing." Edgar said.

"Did I jump Reggie the first time or the second time Fred went through that window?" Boyd asked.

"I'm pretty sure it was the first time. The second time, Fred caught hold of the ledge, so you were too busy helping him up to jump Reggie." Gloria said.

"Hey, Fred was always my favorite orderly and Reggie hurt him. I was under the delusion that I was some kind of law enforcement official, so I dished him out some justice." Boyd said.

"It wasn't something I encouraged him to do, but, it was sweet of him in a demented kind of way. It was nice to know that he cared." Fred said, patting Boyd on the back.

"How many windows were you sent through, Fred?" Mr Aquato chuckled.

"Um…let's see…at least a dozen. Six times through first story windows…five times through the second story window, and once through the third story window. I would have gone out the twelfth story window once, but thankfully, I got caught in a tree." Fred said.

"It wasn't all done by the same guy. There were a couple of problem charges I had. Some of them would be sweet as can be one minute, and then, bam! You wake up on the floor with Mrs. Walters, running around in circles, running into walls, and screaming her off because she came to ask you what crayon she should use to color a daffodil and found you knocked out on the floor." Fred said, chuckling to himself.

"Oh, you remember that?" Gloria asked, blushing slightly.

"No, but I've seen the footage of it." Fred said.

"I sincerely do apologize for that…" Gloria said.

"Aw, don't worry about it. I'll tell you, though, you've got a pretty good arm there, sister. She's dangerous with those flower pots." Fred said. Gloria blushed deeply.

"I've had worse things done to me than having a flower pot broken over my head." Fred said. He eyed Boyd and Edgar, who both blushed and dropped their gazes.

"Isn't that right, fellas?" Fred asked. The two muttered incoherently.

"Oh, yes! Boyd in the cafeteria on his first day with you! You offered him some milk and he came after you with a metal-handled broom. That left you with some nasty bruises." Gloria said.

"Hey, I said I was sorry." Boyd said, blushing furiously.

"It's all water under the bridge, pal." Fred assured him. Fred just couldn't help himself. He leaned over and whispered to Boyd.

"I've stopped conspiring with the cows." Fred chuckled.

"Oh, come here, Fred! I don't think I did a good enough job on you that day! Let me fix that!" Boyd growled. He lunged at Fred playfully, but the tall, nimble man leapt out of his reach.

"What was it that Edgar did again that led you to get stitches in your head?" Gloria asked, trying to recall the incident.

"It was an honest accident. He didn't mean to do it. I was coming up to check on him and I happened to open the door at the same time that he chucked a picture frame across the room." Fred said.

"I am so ashamed." Edgar grumbled.

"Don't worry about it. It's not all that uncommon for a charge to cause harm to their orderly, weather they intended to or not. With the exception of those few little incidents, you three were my star charges. You guys were the easiest to work with by far." Fred said.

"Oh, stop!" Boyd said with a gay lisp, wagging his hand girlishly.

"You, Boyd…to this day you remain my star charge." Fred teased. Boyd stuck his tongue out at Fred.

"I had no idea being an orderly was so dangerous." Mr. Aquato said.

"Yeah, well, you get used to being quick to react after the first ten times you're hospitalized." Fred said.

"All the head injuries…kinda explains a few things about him, huh?" Boyd said, elbowing Jennifer playfully.

"And the ones you gave me didn't help, Boyd." Fred retorted.

"So you admit to being loony." Boyd said.

"Oh, hell yeah." Fred said proudly. "I'm working with you, aren't I?"

Boyd snorted and rolled his eyes. Fred smiled and waved as Sheegor scampered out of the house with Sam in her arms.

"Ah, here she comes now! The angel of the asylum!" Fred said. Sheegor blushed and giggled.

"Sheegor had to be my best charge ever. She's always been the sweetest, most gentle thing to ever enter the asylum doors." Fred said, kissing Sheegor's hand dramatically. Sheegor just giggled more.

"Oh, Fred, you were always my favorite too." Sheegor said.

"So, are we ready to move out, troops?" Boyd asked.

"I went through and checked. We have everything." Sheegor said.

"Then it looks like all we need to do is get Raz, Benjamin, Makiri, Lyle, and Joseph and we can leave." Boyd said.

"Papa! Papa!" A voice cried. Lyle and Joseph came running out the front door, tripping over one another. Joseph was waving a piece of paper in his hand. They scrambled over to the truck to speak with their father.

"What is it, my sons? What has you two so worked up?" Mr. Aquato asked.

"It is Makiri, papa!" Lyle exclaimed.

"She is gone!" Joseph finished.

"What?" Mr. Aquato asked.

"We went to her room to retrieve her…" Lyle began.

"But she was not in her room…" Joseph continued.

"And her things were gone." Lyle said.

"The only thing of hers we found was this note." Joseph said, handing his father the piece of paper.

"It's her handwriting." Lyle said.

"It is." Mr. Aquato said, looking over the note.

_Friends,_

_I have done all I can for the young prince. I apologize; I wish I could have done more, but I cannot accompany you on your journey. I must now take my leave. I would only be an extra burden to you on your voyage; but also, my assistance is required elsewhere .I look forward to seeing you all, and young Razputin safe, happy, and healthy when I attend Razputin's coronation ceremony._

_May the spirits watch over you on your journey,_

_Makiri _

"Are you certain that she isn't still here?" Mr. Aquato asked.

"Yes, papa." Lyle said.

"We searched the entire mansion as well as the surrounding woods." Joseph said.

"She was nowhere to be found." Lyle said. Mr Aquato sighed.

"She has been of great help. We'll see her again soon." Mr. Aquato said.

"May her journey be safe." Edgar said.

"Well, there isn't much else we can do now but get going." Boyd said.

"Yes, I guess you're right. I'll go get Razputin and Benjamin." Mr Aquato said. Just as he had started toward the door, Benjamin walked out with Raz cradled in his arms.

"Benjamin, my son!" Mr. Aquato cried.

"You shouldn't push yourself in your condition. Let me take your brother." Mr. Aquato said. He ran over and took Raz from Benjamin.

"I am sorry, father. I just wanted to do something helpful." Benjamin said sadly. "To carry my brother is the least I can do after I have failed so miserably to protect him."

"Benjamin, I feel the same way, but you and I both know that we are not at fault. What's done is done. Let us focus on healing Razputin rather than dwelling on how we wish to change what happened." Mr. Aquato said. Benjamin nodded.

"Sheegor, you have the key, don't you? Would you be a dear and lock the front door?" Gloria asked. Sheegor nodded and scampered up to the front door while Jennifer and Boyd helped Benjamin to into the truck.

"Thank you for your assistance, Officer Cooper." Jennifer said, curtsying.

"No problem, and please, my dear girl; call me Boyd. We will be traveling together for some time. Such formalities aren't necessary. It will be more comfortable for all of us just to go by first names." Boyd said.

"Very well, Boyd. Thank you." Benjamin said. Joseph leaned over and took Raz from Mr. Aquato so that Mr. Aquato could get into the truck. Joseph proceeded to carry Raz over to the area that had been set up for him. Lyle attached himself worriedly to Joseph's arm.

"Brother, please, let go of me. Give me some space. You are being worse than Jennifer!" Joseph chuckled.

"Sorry…" Lyle said softly. Dejectedly, he made his way back to the entrance of the truck and politely offered his arm to Sheegor to help her up.

"Oh, thank you, Lyle." Sheegor said. Edgar did the same for Gloria and climbed in himself.

"Okay? Is everyone present and accounted for?" Fred asked. Mr. Aquato counted out how many children he had and nodded.

"Let's see…Boyd, Edgar, Fred, Sheegor, Sam, Benji, Lyle, Joey, Jenny, Raz, Lizzie, Sage, Vera, Maria, Bryson, and I'm here. We're ready to go." Gloria said. The Aquato children snickered at their nicknames.

"Okay, goodnight everyone." Fred said, beginning to close the door. A chorus of goodnights rang out from within the truck.

"Sweet dreams. Don't let the bedbugs bite." Boyd said as the door shut completely.

"Oh dear. He has no idea of the Aquato family bedbug curse." Joseph whispered. The others giggled.

There was the faint shuffle of footsteps as Fred and Boyd made their way up to the cab and the sound of doors opening.

"Oh, no you don't. Get your narrow ass into the passenger seat right now, Fred. You are not driving." Boyd scolded.

"Wha…" Fred began.

"Nuh uh! Not another word! You are going to let me drive and you are going to get some sleep and I will not hear any objections. If you don't comply, I'll come upside your head with my fist and make you." Boyd said.

"Whatever happened to respecting the captain?" Fred asked.

"Screw it. You're captain of the ship, so I'll be captain of the truck." Boyd said. Fred laughed.

"Fair enough, Boyd. Okay, you win. Let's drive in shifts. I'll sleep for two hours…" Fred began.

"Four." Boyd insisted.

"You sure?" Fred asked.

"Positive." Boyd said.

"Okay, You drive four and I'll drive four. Deal?" Fred asked.

"Deal." Boyd said. There was a light commotion as Fred and Boyd climbed into the cab and a few seconds later, the engine roared to life. Gloria chuckled.

"How much do you want to bet that Boyd had his fingers crossed?" Gloria asked.

"He's not going to wake Fred up." Edgar chuckled.

"He won't be able to wake Fred up." Sam said. "I slipped him a sleeping drug during dinner. It should take effect any time now. He'll be out for a while."

"Why did you do that, Sam?" Sheegor asked.

"He sick and needs rest. He's got a long few days ahead of him with little time for rest and I don't want that cough of his to turn to pneumonia." Sam said.

"You're such a thoughtful turtle, Sam. Linda is a lucky girl." Sheegor said.

"Thanks, baby." Sam said. Everyone was suddenly jerked to one side as the truck swerved sharply and stopped suddenly. Edgar grabbed the radio.

"What's wrong, Boyd?" Edgar asked.

"I-I dunno! Fred was telling me how to get to the interstate and he just passed out!" Boyd said, sounding a little shaken up.

"Chill, Boyd. He's alright. I slipped him a powerful sleeping drug at dinner. He's just sleeping." Sam assured him.

"Thanks for the warning! Jez, give me a freaking heart attack!" Boyd muttered.

"Sorry for jerking you guys around back there. Is everybody okay?" Boyd asked.

"Yes, we're fine." Edgar said.

"Right. Okay. Sorry. Goodnight." Boyd said.

Edgar sighed and rubbed his temples as he came to a big realization.

In the last twenty four hours, he had stumbled across a family of gypsies he hardly knew, brought them into his home, fed them, clothed them, and cared for them, was reunited with a gypsy shaman who had come all the way from South America, was reunited with Fred and Boyd who should still be out at sea, conspired with them to illegally transport eleven people to Europe, and agreed to accompany them on foot all the way up to Lithuania to protect them.

So, that was eleven charges of smuggling, possible assisting a fugitive of the law, possible criminal accessory, possible child endangerment, and possible kidnapping.

He chuckled softly to himself.

"What is it, dear?" Gloria asked.

"Just thinking about how many possible offences we are committing and what kind of jail time we could face if we should get caught." Edgar said. Gloria snorted.

"After the asylum, really, the thought honestly doesn't even phase me." Gloria blandly. Edgar chuckled.

"Nor does it worry me. You think maybe we should be worried about that? It makes us sound like hardened criminals!" Edgar said. Gloria just shrugged.

"Maybe. I figure we're all still a tad fruity anyway." She said. Edgar just laughed.

"Somehow, I don't doubt that." Edgar said. Everyone was silent for a long while.

"You know, if we are discovered, we may not be able to return to the United States after this." Edgar said. Gloria nodded.

"Yeah, I was thinking about that as well." Gloria said. "There is always your home in Spain."

"And Fred has his lovely home in France. If something goes wrong, he's sure to invite Boyd to live there with him and they have the Bonaparte fortune to live off of." Sheegor said.

"But what about their business? They've worked so hard to get it rolling…they put their blood, sweat, and tears into it…they've worked so hard…it's their pride and joy! They'll have to give it up!" Edgar said.

"They know, Edgar. Fred and Boyd both understand the possible circumstances of what they have committed to completely." Sam said softly.

"What ever happens, they have both said that they will have no regrets." Sam said. "Whatever happens, I will not have any regrets either."

"Neither will I." Sheegor said.

"Nor shall I." Gloria said.

"We are all in this by our own choices, Edgar. Don't even think about feeling responsible for involving us." Sam said. Edgar smirked.

"Here I am, in the back of a truck with a family of gypsies, a wounded gypsy prince, a beautiful, famous actress, a kind-hearted woman with a high voice, her talking turtle wearing a crown and boots with a low voice, a former law enforcement official, and a descendent of Napoleon Bonaparte. Half of these people were once insane; and now, we are preparing for a smuggling operation that could lead us to break enough laws to land us in jail for the rest of our lives." Edgar said.

"Truly, there is some insanity left in all of us yet." Edgar chuckled.

"If we pull this off, it's going to make one hell of a screenplay." Gloria muttered.

"Maybe it'll be a smash hit musical!" Gloria exclaimed. Edgar laughed.

"Now there's something I would see." Mr. Aquato chuckled. "What ever shall you call it?"

"The Gypsy Prince and I?" Sheegor giggled. A chorus of suggestions rang out from the truck's occupants.

"The Gypsy Prince Formerly Known as Razputin?"

"Razputin, the Musical?"

"I Dream of Gypsy?"

"Road to Lithuania?"

"Chronicles of Asylum Escapees!"

Absently, Edgar stroked Raz's soft auburn hair as he listened to the group talk about Gloria's big musical and who would act in it.

Edgar smiled to himself. Even though they faced a multitude of dangers, somehow, being here with this crazy, oddball, circus freak show reject group…even if they hadn't know each other for very long…it felt like…like they were all family now, and somehow…that made it feel like everything was going to be alright.

"Yeah…isn't it great?" a weak voice muttered. Edgar looked down. His eyes locked with vivid green. Raz was smiling weakly.

"Yes. It truly is." Edgar said softly.

"Edgar?" Raz inquired.

"Yes, Razputin?" Edgar asked.

"Thank you." Raz said. "If it weren't for your help, I would not have lasted the night."

"Think you can hold on for a few more days until we can get you home?" Edgar asked.

"Yes. Makiri was able to give me at least a little strength." Raz whispered.

"Then close your eyes and save it. Rest, little prince. You are safe among friends." Edgar said. Raz smiled.

"Keep the others out of trouble for me?" Raz asked.

"You can count on it." Edgar said. Raz chuckled weakly.

"And do tell me what Gloria decides to name her musical." He said, slipping back into slumber. Edgar chuckled and smoothed back Raz's hair.

"I'll be sure to let you know." Edgar said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Once Haunted, Imprisoned, Plagued, Controlled, Frustrated, & Frightened; **_

_FredBonaparte_**ALL**_Sam_**OF**_GloriaVonGouten_**US**_Linda_**ARE**_EdgarTeglee_**FREE**_Sheegor_

_Loyalties and Where They Lie_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

So, my new dividers. Like?

Please review


	23. FairyTales, Fights, & Other Drama

OOOH! Lookie! I gots another chapter! Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**To Encourage, Support, Laugh, Cry, and Protect;**_

_DoganRaz_**I'LL**_JTChops_**ALWAYS**_BobbyBenny_**BE**_BennyVernon_**HERE**_MikhailMaloof_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vernon sat on his bed, trying desperately to keep his tears and his powers under control. His sister lay beside him, deep in peaceful slumber. The book in Vernon's lap had long since been forgotten, as he too found himself reliving his conversation with his family.

It had not been his parents he had spoken with. No, it was not they who answered the communicator. His grandparents in the Philippines had been keeping a close eye on transmissions from the communicators belonging to Vernon's mother and father. After all, it hadn't been all that long ago that Vernon's grandmother and grandfather had been proud Psychonauts secret agents themselves. Once Vernon had relayed everything Lucy wanted to say to their grandparents, she wandered over to see the little stuffed dog that Penny was playing with.

"Grandmother? Grandfather? Why haven't our mother and father been picking up?" Vernon asked softly. The old Pilipino couple searched for words.

"They didn't feel like bothering with us, did they?" Vernon said, his expression unreadable.

"Forget it, Beatrice! We've tried and tried to come up with a good excuse time and time again!" Vernon's grandpa said.

"I know, Walter. I guess I just don't want to accept what our daughter has become." Vernon's grandma said. Vernon sighed and smiled grimly.

"It's okay. I know that our mother and father don't really care about Lucy and I." Vernon said. Vernon's grandfather looked extremely frustrated and his grandmother looked sad.

"Vernon, you and Lucy are both wonderful children. The problem isn't you. It's your parents. I'm done trying to turn a blind eye to the truth. I'm ashamed of my daughter." Vernon's grandpa said.

"Your grandpa and I are so very proud of you and your sister and we love you very much, Vernon. I just wish I knew why your parents don't see what we see. Our daughter is like a stranger to us now." Vernon's grandma said.

"You don't have to give me a pep talk. I know that Lucy and I are fine just they way we are. I'm not going to change to try to get our parent's attention. If they can't show some emotion to us the way we are, then I would rather that things stayed the way they are." Vernon said.

"Lucy and I have each other and we get all the love we could ever ask for from you." Vernon added, smiling sincerely. Vernon's grandparents smiled.

"Vernon, we are so proud of you. You have always been such a great big brother to Lucy. You have always been there for her where our daughter has failed. You play with her, teach her, talk to her, and show her that you care about her." Vernon's grandma said.

"I'm just doing what any brother would do." Vernon said, his expression still unreadable. Vernon's grandfather smiled tenderly.

"There is a reason that Lucy chooses to speak only to you, Vernon." Vernon's grandmother said with a smile.

"You have wisdom beyond your years, Vernon." Vernon's grandpa said.

"Honey?" Vernon's grandma asked hesitantly. Vernon turned his attention to her.

"Well…your grandfather and I have been talking…and we were wondering…" She began.

"Vernon, what would you think about moving to the Philippines and living with your grandmother and I once this whole mess is sorted out?" Vernon's grandfather asked. Vernon's eyes widened.

"Not just you. Lucy would be coming too." Vernon's grandma said. Vernon was speechless.

"Your grandma and I have been seriously considering going to court with your mother and father to gain custody of the two of you." Vernon's grandfather said, speaking softly so that no one else could overhear him.

"We will give you and Lucy a loving home to return to at the end of the day." Vernon's grandma said.

"Beatrice, do you mind if I have a word with Vernon alone?" Vernon's grandfather asked. Vernon's grandmother nodded and left the room. Once she was gone, Vernon's grandfather became very serious.

"I don't know if your grandma knows, but I know that your parents have hurt you. Not just emotionally, either." Vernon's grandpa whispered. Vernon paled slightly.

"The Tripe family has been nothing but pure blooded psychics all the way down the line, Vernon. I'm no exception. I've seen glimpses of things that weigh heavily on your mind." Vernon's grandpa whispered.

"If you come live with us, you and Lucy will be so much happier. You won't have to endure any more fighting or ignorance from your parents. I don't want to see you endure any more injustice at their hands. You and Lucy both deserve so much better." Vernon's grandpa whispered. Vernon nodded slowly.

"Okay, Beatrice. We're done." Vernon's grandfather said. Vernon's grandmother returned to the communicator.

"We would love to have you hear with us, dear. It's all up to you, sweetheart." Vernon's grandmother said. Vernon stared blankly at the ground.

"Grandma, Grandpa…I love you both…and what your offering…it's really nice of you…but…I-I don't know…" Vernon stammered. His monotone was beginning to break. The chair he was standing beside began to rattle dangerously. Lucy instantly turned her attention to Vernon and ran over to him. She hugged her brother's waist affectionately.

"You don't have to give us an answer right now, Vernon. Take as long as you need. Our offer will always be open to you. There's no pressure." Vernon's grandpa said.

"T-thanks grandpa. Yeah, I think I just need some time to think about it." Vernon said. The chair gave several sharp jerks and fell still as he spoke. Vernon knew that he had to calm down. His control over his powers was slipping.

"Well, I'm sure you've got a lot to think about. We'll let you go now. You and Lucy take it easy tonight, okay?" Vernon's grandfather said.

And now, here he was. Once he had hung up with his grandparents, he had quickly taken Lucy and gone back to his quarters. Vernon really needed some time to think. Lucy could sense her brother's distress. She wanted to make him feel better, so she decided to try to read him a bedtime story. She helped Vernon a great deal more than she realized.

Lucy spoke to no one, absolutely no one but Vernon. She didn't speak to her mother and she didn't speak to her father. Vernon was the only one she would open her mouth and speak to.

But, even then, she rarely spoke. Her willingness to read him a book all the way through left Vernon feeling much better. She had read him the Disney version of Cinderella. Vernon could have laughed aloud at the irony of it. Cinderella was like the story of their lives.

Lucy was Cinderella, sweet and shy. Not that Lucy's family made her slave away doing chores all day or anything. They just…ignored her.

It was like they were robots or something. They never showed any emotion whatsoever unless they were fighting. They went to work and provided all the necessities that Vernon and Lucy needed. They took care of Vernon and Lucy, they just didn't actually care.

Yes, this little Cinderella had a family that didn't love her and her only friends were the little mice that lived in the house. Vernon believed himself to be an uncanny representation of the mice. He, like the mice, did everything he could to keep his sister happy despite the coldness of her family. The family wasn't very fond of the mice either, Vernon noted. Just like the mice, Vernon found that it didn't matter how hard he tried to bring a smile to Lucy's face, be it a cat or distance between them, there would always be something there to foil his attempts. The meek attempts of a mouse would amount to nothing. What Cinderella needs is outside intervention from someone who could work miracles.

Instead of a fairy godmother, Lucy had loving grandparents, who were, as far as Vernon was concerned, just as good or better. Lucy's loving grandparents wanted nothing more than to make her happy.

Only, this little Cinderella wasn't quite old enough to decide on her wishes. It was up to her mouse friend to help her on this one.

But Vernon was one overloaded mouse. Cinderella's happily ever after was supposed to be decided by some brave, smart, handsome, confident prince; and that was something Vernon felt that he certainly wasn't. Vernon didn't believe himself to be outstandingly brave. He was certainly no Orlando Bloom, and, well, he was unsure of himself.

No, in this twisted fairytale, it was up to the simple, helpless mouse to decide weather Cinderella became a princess or remained a slave to her uncaring family. Vernon smiled to himself. Vernon may be a mouse, but one thing that mice are is crafty. Vernon could be crafty.

Maybe he could do this. Maybe a crafty mouse could do the work of prince charming and do the right thing that would get Cinderella to her happily ever after.

He would deal with Lucy's prince charming later. Yeah, prince charming would have to get past a very protective mouse before he so much as took Cinderella to the movies.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Intelligent, Compassionate, Determined, and Experienced; **__SashaNein_**WE**_MillaVodello_**ARE**_MorceauOleander_**PSYCHONAUTS**_FordCruller_

_Loyalties and Where They Lie _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They caught up to Sasha somewhere over Washington.

"Sasha, you there, son?" Ford asked over the radio.

"Ford? Yes, I'm here." Sasha responded. Milla sighed in relief.

"What the hell are you doing, Nein?!" Morry shouted. In the distance, they saw Sasha's helicopter jerk to one side and do a complete roll. Milla screamed as it plummeted downward toward the ground. Sasha tried to regain control of the aircraft. He was able to balance it out again, but wasn't able to pull up fast enough to avoid his chopper going into the lake. The chopper stalled and sunk downward into the water.

Morry made an emergency landing and everyone rushed to Sasha's aid.

In a turn of luck, the water Sasha landed in water that wasn't too deep. Following flight school protocol, he waited until the level of water in the craft was equal to that of the water of the lake. It came up just over the top of Sasha's head. He held his breath and got free of his restraints. He smashed the window using his psi-palm and swam out of the craft.

When he surfaced in shallower waters that came up to his waist, Milla was only a few feet from him.

"I told you, he would be jumpy, moron!" Ford hissed, whacking Morry upside the head.

"Sorry, my bad." Morry grumbled. Milla threw her arms around Sasha.

"Sasha, are you mad!? What were you thinking!? I was so worried! I love you so much!" Milla cried. Morry and Ford raised an eyebrow and looked at one another.

"Milla, I-I'm sorry…I don't know what I was doing…I love you too." Sasha stammered, hugging her back. Ford and Morry grinned widely at the two. They decided to save their harassment for a more appropriate time.

"Easy now, Sasha. Let's get you into the jet and back to Misty Falls. Dr. Hyde is probably spitting mad by now." Ford said.

"Then never mind! I don't want to go back there! I would much rather go up against a group of bloodthirsty terrorists than face our old drill sergeant when she's mad! That woman is crazy!" Sasha said, dead serious. Milla laughed. She and Ford helped him to the shore.

"Hey, I don't blame him. That woman scares me too." Morry said.

"She just hates your and Sasha's guts. She's a great person if she likes you." Ford said. Milla laughed.

"Gee, that was comforting." Sasha muttered.

"Well, the longer you're out of bed, the more angry she'll get, son. I suggest we get a move on." Ford said, using telekinesis to bring a stretcher over from the jet.

"Hey, don't argue. Dr. Hyde said that she wanted you back on a stretcher, otherwise we'd all be needing them." Morry said. "I wouldn't put it past her to follow through with that threat, either."

"Good point." Sasha said. He let Ford and Milla help him onto the stretcher. Things were pretty quiet until they got into the air again.

"So Sasha, do you have any idea why you decided to leave Misty Falls?" Ford asked patiently.

"I'm trying to remember." Sasha said softly.

"Start from when we found you and go back from there. That might help." Ford said.

"Well, I realized not long after I had gotten over the Canadian boarder that I had no idea what I was doing or why I was doing it…I think I forgot where I was going." Sasha said.

"I know that it was far away. I know! I realized that I couldn't go straight through the north pole! I realized how stupid I would have to be to try that!" Sasha said.

"Why would you want to do that?" Ford asked.

"It was the quickest way to where I was going…but…where was I going? And why?" Sasha pondered.

"I know it was important." Sasha said.

"It better have been." Morry remarked.

"It was…it was extremely urgent…I remembered something…and there was something important that I had to check on…" Sasha fumbled.

"Well, doesn't get any more specific than that." Morry muttered. Milla tossed her purse at the back of his head.

"I was somewhat coherent…I knew I would be stopped if anyone knew I was leaving…but I absolutely had to leave, so I couldn't be caught…" Sasha said.

"But blast it all! What was so damned important? Why can't I remember?!" Sasha growled.

"Sasha, I don't know if you remember, but you suffered from a memory overload earlier today. Morry and I went in a put a temporary block on it until you are healthy enough so that we can take the time to execute a controlled release of whatever memories were confined by that block." Ford explained.

"I remember a little…I remember opening that chest…then Milla was gone…I saw my mother and a few other familiar faces…yes, you and Morry were definitely there." Sasha said. Milla leaned over and kissed Sasha's forehead.

"Don't worry about what you can't remember right now. Just lie back and rest, darling." Milla said softly. Sasha let a small smile creep onto his lips.

"How is it that no matter what is going on, you can say something to make it alright?" Sasha said. Milla blushed deeply.

"So, are you two…" Morry began.

"Yes, we're together, Morry." Milla said, running her fingers through Sasha's hair affectionately.

"Well it's about freaking time!" Morry said.

"Amen to that, Morry." Ford said.

"Why didn't we get together sooner?" Sasha wondered.

"Because we were both brain dead." Milla said.

"FINALLY! Some good news!" Morry chuckled.

"You're our best friend too, Morry." Sasha said scarcastically.

"No, not that! I just got a message from Misty Falls!" Morry said.

"What is it, darling?" Milla asked.

"They've found Bulgakov and Canola." Morry said.

"Did I imagine Maloof and Mikhail being on that plane at Mission Control then?" Sasha asked.

"No, darling. Mikhail ran off after hearing that his parents were hurt and Maloof turned up missing from his room shortly after." Milla explained.

"Are they alright?" Sasha asked.

"Yeah. They were found together and both of them are fine. They were actually found on their way back toward the compound." Morry said.

"Did they say where they were or what they were doing?" Milla asked.

"They were over near the obstacle courses. Bulgakov ran off to be alone. I wouldn't be surprised if he and Canola have some kind of powerful link between their psyche after all they went through together; but what happened was Canola woke up and felt that there was something wrong. He levitated out the window and followed his instincts and was able to find Bulgakov. The guy giving me the message mentioned a dog and a bear, but I'm not too sure how they fit in to the whole thing." Morry said.

"All that matters is that they are both safe." Milla said.

"I imagine that Mikhail is pretty upset, though. I hope his parents pull through. The Bulgakovs are both outstanding detectives." Morry said.

"Speaking of upset, did you notice what happened just before Mikhail was informed about his parents?" Ford asked.

"See what, darling?" Milla asked.

"The cadets…very interesting…" Ford said thoughtfully.

"What is?" Milla asked.

"When Vernon got upset, a lot of the cadets had some kind of reaction. They felt the change in his emotions." Ford said.

"I noticed it too." Milla said. "I hope he's alright…"

"I think he's just a little overloaded just like the rest of us." Ford assured her. He had an odd expression on his face.

"I know that look, Ford. What are you cooking up in that mind of yours?" Milla asked.

"Tomorrow when we each talk to each of the cadets one on one, I'm going to try a little experiment." Ford said. Milla frowned at him.

"Nothing dangerous! I'm not Sasha, for crying out loud! It's one of the agency's most common tests for recruits entering training. They're going to go through it eventually anyway. They won't even realize what's going on." Ford said. Milla's eyes widened.

"Hey, I'm sitting right here, you know." Sasha said.

"Oh, that test! But, Ford, did they really have that big of a reaction?" Milla asked.

"Milla, Quentin and Phoebe felt it and their eyes went straight to Vernon. Milka and Elton were only vaguely aware of it, and Crystal and Clem were trying to place what they had felt. You should have seen Jt. He nearly jumped out of his boots. It hit him pretty hard. Phoebe and Quentin I think have at least an inkling of what they are feeling, but it is confusing to the others. The experiment may be good for them once they know what is affecting them." Ford said. Milla smirked and sighed.

"Here we are talking about experiments and Sasha is out of commission. He'll be terribly disappointed." Milla said.

"Hello? You do know that I'm perfectly coherent now, don't you?" Sasha said.

"He'll be doing plenty of experiments of his own before long, I'm sure." Ford said.

"I'm not impaired! I can hear every word of what you're saying!" Sasha said. Ford snickered, taking enjoyment out of harassing the German.

"Just…be careful okay? Make sure it isn't too intense for them. They are just children and it can get very frightening for anyone who is acutely attuned…" Milla said.

"Don't worry, Milla. I won't be using fear or malice like they do with the incoming trainees. But, I can't use happiness either. It's too hard to pick out. I'll be sure to tone down whatever I end up using and if it still gets to be too much, I'll terminate the experiment right away." Ford assured her.

"Just remember to give your shields a little extra juice tomorrow, Milla. I don't want you being affected or giving them an indication that something's going on." Ford said.

"Are you going to administer test 19, Ford?" Morry asked, having caught wind of the tail of their conversation. Ford and Milla nodded.

"Well, while you're at it, you might as well run number 12 as well." Morry said.

"We're going to need some help then. We're going to be talking to the cadets, so we can't do it or the cadets might just catch on." Ford said.

"If you're going to run these tests and the cadets will be receiving advanced training anyway, perhaps you should just go ahead and run a psyche check on them as well. They are all distressed in some way or another; and it runs deeper in some than in others." Sasha said. Milla nodded.

"It's true. I can feel it." Milla said.

"While conducting the check, you can determine how deeply it runs and decide weather or not intervention is helpful." Sasha said.

"Not everyone is good at dealing with this kind of stress and it's hard to tell how much they are being affected until we go into their minds and see. A little trip to a psychiatrist may be beneficial to them all. This past week has been traumatic even for us; so just think about how it must be affecting the children." Milla said.

"That's a good idea, Sasha. We can also check for any potential problems that they could develop and nip them in the butt before they have a chance to become an issue." Ford said.

"I've got a few cadets that I've been keeping an eye on." Morry said.

"Yes, I've seen warning signs in several cadets as well." Ford said.

"I've noticed them too, darling." Milla agreed.

"As have I, but unfortunately, I won't likely be joining you during the process; but you know what to look for." Sasha said, pouting slightly.

"Don't worry, Nein. You'll have plenty of time to do your little science projects. In fact, it could become a daily thing for you if you like my proposal." Ford said slyly.

"I'm listening." Sasha said.

"Whispering Rock has been declared a boarding school. We've got all the privileges and finances of any other Psychonauts funded academy." Ford said casually. A smirk tugged at Sasha's lips.

"You still got that degree in sciences and mathematics?" Ford asked.

"Naturally." Sasha said, his smirk growing.

"Then welcome to the staff, Professor Nein." Ford said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**To Encourage, Support, Laugh, Cry, and Protect;**_

_DoganRaz_**I'LL**_JTChops_**ALWAYS**_BobbyBenny_**BE**_BennyVernon_**HERE**_MikhailMaloof_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"TJ Hoofburger…Jt Hoofburger. You see where I'm getting at. I'll bet you anything TJ Hoofburger is Jt's dad. There was a story about TJ Hoofburger in True Psychic Tales once. Jt looks a lot like him." Bobby asked.

"Yeah, I think you're right!" Elton said.

"Yes, Jt's father is the same TJ Hoofburger who is the leader of the Psychonauts Elite Marksman Squad. His family and my family are good friends. Jt and I have known each other since we were two. Mr. Hoofburger may look rough and tough, but he's really nice." Milka said. Elton and Bobby looked at one another.

"Awesome…" The both exclaimed.

"Yeah. Clem's dad was in an issue of True Psychic Tales too." Elton said.

"And Phoebe's brother." Bobby said

"I know Benny's mother was in one issue. She's on the Psychonauts Elite Air Force." Chloe said as she joined the group. Benny was behind her.

"It's true." Benny said.

"Hey, has your mom ever met that guy…oh…you know! The one who can give Sasha a run for his money…Kamikaze! Yeah! That was his name!" Elton said.

"Kamikaze? I don't think so. My mom would have told me if she had met someone like him." Benny said. Unbeknownst to the others, Chloe was beginning to get nervous.

"Oh! I read that story on him in True Psychic Tales! They didn't give his real name or age or his picture though." Bobby said.

"I wonder why that is." Benny said thoughtfully.

"Safety reasons, most likely. I mean, anyone can get ahold of True Psychic Tales magazine. He might have enemies who haven't seen his face and want revenge. After all, he is a pilot. It's pretty hard to get a good look at someone in an aircraft with all the gear they have to wear." Milka suggested.

"Yeah, and they didn't say anything about how good he was with his psychic powers; so maybe his talent lies in just piloting and he isn't good with his powers. Someone could find him or his family if they saw his face, and maybe he's afraid that he isn't strong enough to protect his family." Benny said.

"Or maybe he just doesn't want to draw attention to himself. Perhaps he is simply shy." Chloe suggested. The others shrugged.

"I guess that could be it too." Bobby said.

"I heard that he's supposed to be pretty young." Elton said.

"Well, I figure he can't be younger than 18 today." Bobby said.

"How do you figure that?" Milka asked.

"Well, Raz is the youngest Psychonaut to ever be inducted, right? And he was 12 when he was inducted (AN: I know he was actually 10, but I screwed up in an earlier chapter, so I fast-forwarded him to being inducted at age 12); so Kamikaze couldn't have been younger than 13 when he was inducted. He was inducted five years ago, so he can't be younger than 18." Bobby explained.

"Good for you Bobby. You've learned addition and subtraction." Lili said sarcastically as she joined the conversation.

"Hey, back off, Zanotto. I haven't been causing any trouble lately." Bobby said seriously. Lili raised an eyebrow at him.

"I guess you haven't, have you?" Lili said thoughtfully. "But then again, you've never needed a reason to harass anyone else."

"Hey, I'll have you know that, in light of recent events, Bobby Zilch is turning over a new leaf." Bobby said.

"Yeah. Me too." Benny said. Lili's eyebrow climbed higher up her forehead.

"It's true what he's saying, Lili. He's not such a bad guy once you get to know him." Dogen said.

"Oh, is that why you haven't been picking on anyone lately?" Clem asked as he joined his fellow campers in the lounge that had been set up for them.

"Yeah, Bobby. You haven't picked on anyone recently, and Benny too. It's almost like you guys have been…no, I'm pretty sure you guys have been nice." Crystal said, walking in behind her new boyfriend.

"Thank you, Crystal." Bobby said proudly.

"Oh, and just what, pray tell, has triggered this sudden change?" Lili asked. Bobby's expression softened. He shifted his gaze to the floor and rubbed his arm nervously.

"Well…you know…just look at everything that has happened in just a few days. Weather we admit it or not, it's had some kind of effect on all of us. The camp and a team of the agency's finest were mowed over. The worlds youngest Psychonaut…one of our own…is missing. One of the agency's best men, someone all of us look up to, may never be the same…" Bobby said.

"And we thought for sure that we had lost Maloof back there…seeing a strong guy like Mikhail hurting so badly…and seeing the effect the news had on Maloof's family…It kinda makes a guy stop and think." Benny said.

"We don't know how long this is going to go on. However long is does continue, we're going to be stuck together, so I figure it's better to just get used to it." Bobby said defiantly. Lili smirked ever so slightly.

"Our little Bobby is growing up." Lili remarked. Bobby growled agitatedly. Chloe smirked as well.

"I think what Lili is trying to implicate is that you are making a very mature decision, Bobby. I think so too." Chloe said. Bobby blushed.

"D-do you like mature guys?" Bobby asked. Chloe's smirk widened.

"Oh, to a certain degree." Chloe said. Lili rolled her eyes.

"_Chloe, you teasing flirt. You're almost crueler than me when it comes to stringing guys along." _Lili thought to herself.

"Well, you know, being good isn't all that bad either. I have to admit, it has its perks." Bobby shrugged.

"Such as?" Lili said, motioning for them to elaborate.

"Well…I've gotten to know some of you guys better. That has been…interesting." Benny said. Lili snickered.

"You mean you've gotten to know Vernon better." Lili teased. She turned around and hugged herself, making kissing noises.

"Oh yeah! I'll bet you two know each other really well now!" Bobby snickered.

"Not like that, sheesh! You and your cynicism." Benny remarked.

"Oh, big word. Where'd you learn that one, Benny?" Lili asked.

"From Vernon." Benny said. Some of the other campers hooted loudly. Benny rolled his eyes.

"What about you, Bobby? I hear Dogen has been helping you bring out your inner geek." Benny remarked. Bobby's face reddened and Lili laughed. She exchanged a high-five with Benny.

"So I've been hanging out with Dogen! He's a pretty okay guy. At least I'm not hanging out with the monotonous guy of a million stupid, useless, and boring facts. I don't see how you can stand to be alone in a room with him for more than five minutes!" Bobby said. Benny's eyes narrowed. The big eared boy straightened up and glared at Bobby.

"Hey, don't insult him! I'll have you know that Vernon just so happens to be a pretty interesting guy; so don't you dare go talking trash about him behind his back when you don't even know him!" Benny said. Bobby straightened up and glared back at Benny.

"Hey, I'm not liking your attitude, Fideleo." Bobby said.

"Feeling's mutual, Zilch." Benny said.

"Come on, guys. Knock it off. I thought you guys had turned over new leaves! Don't ruin that by turning on one another!" Crystal said. Benny and Bobby's glaring match lasted a few more seconds.

"I'm going to go see what Vernon's up to. We've got the matter of our classes to discuss. He's smart. He'll have plenty of good advice on which ones I should take. Maybe we'll even end up in a few classes together. That way, we can hang out and help each other with our homework." Benny said coldly. Bobby looked slightly taken aback for a moment.

"_Wait a second…WE used to do our homework together over the webcam…" _Bobby thought to himself. He scowled at Benny.

"Great! I hope you two can get a seat at the front of the class right up close to the teacher with the other dorks so that you can hang of the teacher's every word! I don't care, because I'll be sitting with my new best bud, Dogen! Maybe the mighty dork-lord Vernon will let you borrow his notes so that maybe you might just barely manage to pass a class! That is, if you're not too stupid to read his oh-so-highly-intelligent words!" Bobby spat.

"I've got a far more advanced vocabulary than you do, Zilch! Maybe Dogen can download Hooked on Phonics for you on his computer. Hey, if you ask him nicely, he might even help you with your lection and inflection! Hell, you could stand to learn a few things concerning vocabulary and proper English from Jt even!" Benny hissed.

"Hey, You keep your mouth shut about Jt unless a) you have something nice to say about him, b) you insult him to his face, or c) you're prepared to deal with me!" Chops growled.

"What do you know! He knows his alphabet all the way to c. The surprises just keep coming! Jt must be a 'purdy' good teacher after all! He's best friends with the most educated guy in all Canada!" Bobby said.

"Hey, you insultin' mah hombre?" Jt asked.

"All right, Jt! Nothin' gits past you, partner! You two is a pair uh regular brainiacs!" Bobby mocked. Jt and Chops both growled, rolling up their sleeves.

"The greatest minds of their worlds, Chops of Canada, and Jt the Cowboy! A Canadian Idiot that took one too many hokey pucks to the head and a freckle-faced blonde who's been kicked in the head by his horse a few too many times! One has brain freeze from being out in the snow too long and the other's brain is fried from being out in the sun too long! Both with the outstanding IQ of a wall!" Bobby sneered. Jt and Chops were now fuming mad.

"You say Vernon's so smart? Maybe you and he should settle down together and start your own school for the chronically stupid! Make Jt and Chops your big projects! You could even write a book about your efforts! Maybe you'll make a breakthrough and help end inbreeding in hicks and Canadians! Everyone hates inbreeding after all. But you! oh, you'll have the ideal life after that, Benny! Solving the inbreeding problem will make you rich; and after all, settling down with a cute little Pilipino boy is every gay's dream, and gay is so much more acceptable than inbreeding!" Bobby spat.

"The two of you look great together!" Bobby said.

"Yeah, I can see why you hate inbreeding so much, Bobby!" Chops spat.

"Yeah, if I looked like you, I wouldn't want any more inbred children brought into the world either!" Jt said.

"Go find one of your relatives and screw 'em, you stupid hillbilly!" Bobby yelled, punching Jt in the cheek and knocking him to the floor.

"You racist, prejudice, discriminating, judgmental, closed-minded son of a bitch!" Chops shouted, throwing a punch at Bobby.

"Like I said to the hillbilly, go find one of your relatives and screw 'em!" Bobby said. He pushed Chops over onto Jt, earning a cry of pain from Jt as his stitches were further damaged. Fresh blood was beginning to seep through the stitching. Chops quickly rolled off of Jt and immediately began trying to assist his injured friend.

"Oh, my gosh! Jt, are you okay?" Milka asked, rushing over to check on her friend.

"You know what? Scratch that. I've solved the inbreeding problem. The two of you were made for each other. Maybe you can even hook up with Vernon and Benny for a faggot foursome!" Bobby sneered.

"SHUT UP!" Benny screamed. He launched himself at Bobby and both of them toppled to the floor. Benny socked Bobby right in the lip, earning an infuriated yell from the taller boy. Bobby grabbed Benny by his shoulders and tossed him off of him. Once he was off, Bobby lunged at Benny. The two locked arms, each trying to wrestle the other to the ground.

"HEY!" Clem roared.

"YOU!" he cried, pointing to Bobby. In an instant Bobby was being held up against the wall by and invisible force.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Clem warned.

"AND YOU!" Clem growled, pointing to Benny. Benny found himself being held to the ground by an invisible force.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Clem said. Everyone stared at the cheerleader.

"What is wrong with you two?" Clem hissed. "Just a second ago, you two were going on about how you had changed your ways. You were talking about making new friends and how you wanted to start things over and be on good terms with everyone. Now look at yourselves!"

Benny and Bobby dropped their gazes to the ground.

"You two have been best friends for as long as I've known you, and here you two are at each others throats!" Clem cried. His expression softened.

"Hasn't there been enough fighting? Is it really necessary to add more pain, and violence, and hate; especially between best friends?" Clem asked.

"Listen to him. This brother's preaching the truth." Lili said. Bobby and Benny sighed.

"Yeah, Clem's right. This is stupid." Benny said.

"Yeah. They say fighting doesn't solve anything." Bobby said.

"Maybe you guys should take some time to cool off. Take tonight to calm down, and tomorrow, you two can sit down and talk this out like civilized gentlemen." Crystal suggested.

"Yeah. We'll do that." Bobby said.

"Uh, could you let us go now, Clem?" Benny asked. Clem blushed and released his hold on the two boys. He giggled sheepishly.

"I'm gonna go hang with Vernon for a while. See you guys tomorrow." Benny muttered, running off in the direction of Vernon's quarters.

"I suggest you also start writing out an apology to Chops and Jt." Lili said. Bobby paled and looked around for the two boys. Jt let out a sharp cry of pain as Milka wrapped her jacket tightly around Jt's bleeding arm.

"Sorry, Jt; but I have to apply pressure to stop the bleeding." Milka said.

"Oh, man, oh, man, oh man!" Chops whimpered frantically. "Is he going to be okay? He's bleeding a lot! Should I go get help?"

"Pull yourself together, Sweetwind!" Chloe said. "He's going to be fine. He is not bleeding that bad. You're blowing things way out of proportion."

Lili pushed Bobby toward Jt, Chops, and Milka. He shuffled up hesitantly.

"You!" Chops hissed, pointing to Bobby. He got to his feet and glared menacingly at Bobby.

"I am going to kick your…" Chops began. He was cut off when Clem grabbed him from behind, trying to restrain him.

"Chops, calm down, man. Bobby has something to say to you." Clem said.

"Yeah, I got a few choice words for him too." Chops growled.

"Well wait just a second. Just hear him out, will you?" Clem said.

"I'd much rather chew him out." Chops spat. Bobby trudged over to Chops hesitantly.

"Um…I…I'm really sorry, Chops. That was stupid in too many ways and on too many levels to count. I got hot headed and…there's just no excuse." Bobby said softly. Chops relaxed a little, but still stared angrily at Bobby.

"Don't tell me. Tell the guy bleeding on the floor over there." Chops said lowly. Bobby turned to Jt. Jt was also giving him a mean glare.

"I heard what he said. I gotta say, I'm still pretty ticked off at you, Bobby. I don't mind so much that you insulted me, but when you go and slander my friends and family…" Jt said.

"It was wrong of me to do. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean a word of it." Bobby said.

Jt's expression softened slightly.

"I know you didn't." Jt said.

"Are you…is your arm going to be okay?" Bobby asked softly.

"Well, the stitches were just pulled a little. I think it'll be fine once it stops bleedin'." Jt said.

"I believe that you are genuinely sorry, so I'm just going to try to forget this happened. You're really tryin' tuh change, and I know that all of us are pretty wound up. It's normal for somethin' tuh give in times like these. But you said some things that cut pretty deep, Bobby." Jt said. Bobby hung his head slightly.

"What's done is done. I said somethin' that wasn't too gentleman-like of me. I apologize for that." Jt said. Bobby sighed.

"You know, you're one hell of a guy, Jt." He said with a slight smile. Jt smirked.

"So, we callin' a truce?" Jt asked, offering his good hand.

"Truce." Bobby agreed, shaking hands with Jt.

"Chops?" Jt asked. Chops glared at Bobby.

"My advice, keep your tongue in check. I'll agree to a truce, for Jt's sake, but if you blow it, I can't be held responsible for my actions." Chops warned.

"Gotcha." Bobby said, shaking hands with Chops.

"You, uh…need any help, Jt?" Bobby asked.

"I'll be alright." Jt chuckled. "Milka has cleaned me up from worse."

Milka snorted.

"Jt, don't even get me started!" She said. "You know how many times I've stood in the middle of the road watching an ambulance haul your sorry hide bleeding a river to the emergency room?"

"Um, five?" Jt guessed.

"Five times you've nearly given me a heart attack, James Thomas Cornelius Hoofburger." Milka scolded.

"James what?" Chops asked, laughing.

"You just had to bring it up, didn't cha, Milka. Well, Jt sure as hell don't stand for Jelly Toast!" Jt said.

"How does that work exactly?" Chops chuckled.

"James Thomas is my first name. Cornelius is my middle name, and Hoofburger is my last name." Jt said, blushing slightly and pouting as his friend teased him.

"Two first names. Jt you are country, man." Chops laughed.

"Look who's talking pork chops." Jt teased.

"Hey! That's a sucker shot!" Chops whined.

"You know my middle name, you it's only fair that you tell me yours." Jt said.

"No way." Chops said.

"Then I'll just keep callin' yuh pork chops. Unless you prefer I just use the one yer sister told me about…" Jt chuckled. "Lamb Chops."

Chops crossed his arms.

"It's Chops..." Chops began. He broke off into a low grumble.

"Whut was that, partner? I didn't quite catch that." Jt said, grinning smugly.

"I said it's Chops Larz Sweetwind." Chops groaned. Jt burst into laughter.

"Partner, you got no right tuh poke fun at me!" Jt laughed.

"Hey, it's better than my middle name." Clem said.

"What's yours?" Crystal asked. Clem blushed.

"Thaddeus." Clem said. Everyone burst into laughter.

"Thaddeus? Clem Thaddeus Foote? Boy do I feel sorry for you, Clem!" Lili snorted.

"What's your middle name, Lili?" Clem asked.

"Lilith Shasta Zanotto." Lili said.

"You were named after a soda?" Elton asked.

"No, I was named after my grandmother who was named after the MOUTAIN called Shasta!" Lili said.

"Well, we know that Crystal's middle name is Flowers, how about you Milka? Care to share?" Lili asked. Jt started snickering.

"Milka cookies…" He chuckled.

"Are you serious?" Lili asked.

"No, Jt used to call me that when we were four. Then he started calling me Milka Cow after an…eventful trip to his ranch and a memorable encounter of the bovine persuasion when we were eight. It's Milka Riella Phage." Milka said.

"That's pretty." Elton said.

"Your turn Elton. Spill." Lili said.

"Elton Timothy Fir." Elton said.

"Not bad." Lili said.

"Mine's Dogan Compton Boole after my grandfather." Dogen said.

"You're going to make me spill too, aren't you?" Bobby said.

"Absolutely." Lili said.

"Now I really have to apologize for what I said to Jt. After, I've got no room to talk with a name like Bobby Joe Zilch." Bobby confessed, fully prepared for the laughter of the other campers. And laughter he received.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Sassed, Strung Along, Chained Together, Used and Tossed, Stalked, Taunted For Fun; **__LiliRaz_**WE**_BobbyChloe_**MEN**_ElkaNils_**HAVE**_ElkaJt_**NO**_VernonFranke_**CLUE**_QuentinKitty_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elka let out a frustrated growl and gave the monitor of her computer a good whack. Nils, who was lying on the couch, looked up at her from his laptop.

"What's up, babe?" He inquired.

"I'm trying to go online and look up some information about what courses I should take, but I can't get this computer that Mr. Zanotto let me borrow to work. Do you think there's anyone around who would be willing to take a look at it?" Elka asked.

"I can look at it." Nils said.

"I meant like someone who knows computers. Like a technician or something." Elka said.

"I do know computers. My dad runs a repair shop and I help him. We fix everything from cars to blenders to computers to lawnmowers." Nils said.

"Really? I guess it's my lucky day then." Elka said as Nils started examining the computer.

"Hm…it's fairly new…let's see what seems to be the problem here." Nils said.

"I wish I had a laptop like you do. That would solve a lot of my problems!" Elka sighed.

"Well, if I can't fix it, you can use my laptop. Ah ha! Well, that's not good…" Nils exclaimed.

"What is it? Can you fix it?" Elka asked.

"Of course I can, babe. I just need to get my tools." Nils said. He ran into his room and grabbed his backpack.

"Lucky for us, the 'Nauts picked me up on the way back from a fixit job at someone's house; so I've got my tools with me." Nils said.

"Nils, you're the best!" Elka exclaimed.

"You may want to step back a little. I'm going to have to do a little welding to get this thing running. It looks like a mouse or something chewed through a few connector wires on the motherboard." Nils observed. He took a protective smock, some thick gloves, some goggles, and a face shield out of his bag.

"Are you sure you can handle it by yourself?" Elka asked.

"Oh, yeah. It may sound big, but this is an easy fix. Give me ten minutes or so and I'll have this thing running like new." Nils said. Elka stepped back as sparks erupted from the small tool in Nils' hands.

"You sound like you really know your stuff." Elka remarked.

"Yeah. Mechanics are kind of a hobby of mine. It all started out blocks when I was little, then legos, simple model airplanes, then I started getting into the complex models and other things, then my dad started letting me help him in his shop. I love to build things from scratch and personalize and modify things. My room, my closet, even the garage is full of things that I've modified or made." Nils explained.

"So you're an inventor?" Elka asked. Nils paused.

"I never thought of it that way before…but I guess I am." Nils said, smiling behind his face shield.

"Do you think you'll keep on inventing when you grow up?" Elka asked.

"I don't know. I haven't really thought about it. All I've ever had planned for my future was to be a Psychonaut." Nils said.

"You know, there are lots of different fields of work you can go into within the Psychonauts. You don't have to be just a field agent. You could go into the development department. All they do there is invent and modify!" Elka said. Nils stopped all together and lifted his face shield to look at her.

"Really? They actually have a group of agents that just invent?" Nils asked.

"Yeah. You can choose to be a mechanic too. You can work on vehicles, computers, whatever." Elka said.

"Wow…I've really gotta look into that." Nils said.

"I know a website all about fields of work within the Psychonauts. I'm going onto it anyway to look up the information I want, so I'll show it to you. it'll even tell you the best classes to take to become qualified for the job." Elka said.

"So, what profession are you looking up?" Nils asked, returning to his work.

"I'm thinking about something along the lines of a job in the medical field. I want to be an ER nurse." Elka said.

"You'd be good at that. You've got the perfect attitude for it; and I imagine your visions will be a pretty good advantage to you. You can make split decisions and work fast. You'd be good at giving orders, but at the same time, you have good people skills and that will help when communicating with the patient or their family." Nils said.

"Thank you, Nils." Elka said, blushing slightly. Nils smiled.

"All done. Just give it a few minutes to cool down and she'll be ready to run." Nils said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**To Encourage, Support, Laugh, Cry, and Protect;**_

_DoganRaz_**I'LL**_JTChops_**ALWAYS**_BobbyBenny_**BE**_BennyVernon_**HERE**_MikhailMaloof_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Vernon? You still awake?" Benny asked, knocking on the door to Vernon's room. The door opened slightly.

"Oh, hey Benny." Vernon said.

"Hey Vern. I was just looking for someone to hang with. Are you available?" Benny asked.

"Sure, come on in. Lucy is asleep in the bedroom." Vernon said.

"So what were you up to?" Benny asked.

"Oh, just reading a book." Vernon said.

"I would recommend it to you, but it's in Russian." Vernon said. Benny chuckled. Vernon noticed that Benny seemed to be a little distracted.

"Something on your mind?" Vernon asked.

"You could say that. I guess I'm just a little stressed out." Benny said.

"Who isn't?" Vernon remarked. Benny rubbed his arm nervously.

"I got into a…disagreement with Bobby and I just need something to take my mind off of it for a while; and I wanted to talk to you about classes anyway, so here I am." Benny said. Vernon decided not to ask about the 'disagreement' and simply nodded.

"Which classes do you plan to take?" Benny asked.

"Well, I've already started my classes since I'm home schooled, but I'll probably at least get some help from Sasha, Milla, Mr. Cruller, and the coach. I'll definitely be taking the coach's PE class…I have to see what classes are being offered first." Vernon said.

"You're going into the 8th grade, right? What courses did you take last year?" Vernon asked.

"Arithmatic-7, literature-7, American History, PE, General Science, and Drama." Benny said.

"Drama? Really?" Vernon asked. Benny blushed slightly.

"I know, it's really stupid…but I love musicals and brodway stuff." Benny said sheepishly.

"I don't think it's stupid at all. A lot of musicals have really good story lines." Vernon said.

"What's you're favorite?" Benny asked.

"I liked Little Shop of Horrors." Vernon said. Benny laughed and nodded in agreement.

"I've always liked Grease." Benny said. "We performed it last year in drama."

"What part did you get?" Vernon asked.

"I-I played Danny Zuko." Benny muttered, blushing slightly.

"The lead? I shouldn't be surprised, with you being musically inclined and all." Vernon said. Benny blushed.

"You know, you're an easy guy to talk to, Vernon." Benny said. Vernon chuckled.

"So are you. We've been hanging out not even a week and I've told you things that I've never told anyone else." Vernon said.

"What haven't you told anyone else?" Benny asked.

"Well, you're the first person I've ever told about my family." Vernon said softly. He struggled to find words.

"I won't tell anyone else…and if you could…" Benny began.

"Don't worry, I won't utter a word about your love of musicals." Vernon said.

"See, that's what I mean. We just really seem to click, you and I. I wish I had gotten to know you a lot sooner." Benny said.

Vernon shrugged.

"That's just how things are sometimes. One can reap benefits from the products of circumstance." Vernon said. Benny nodded.

"So, about your classes…what are you more inclined toward? Math, science, history, language arts?" Vernon asked.

"Well, I like history…I'm pretty good in math and science…and language arts…well, the reading and creative writing parts are okay, but I hate compositions, grammar, and stuff like that." Benny said.

"Your classes should probably be based on the profession you wish to pursue. So, do you have any idea what you want to do when you grow up?" Vernon asked.

"Not really…what about you?" Benny asked.

"I'm not sure either." Vernon said.

"So, what now?" Benny asked.

"Well, lets just work with what you like and what you're good in. I'd recommend you go into pre-algebra for math, you said you liked reading and creative writing, so you might want to try a creative writing course, as for science and history, there are several options. For history you could go for politics and government, geography, or cultural studies. In science, you could go into biology, astronomy, physics, anatomy, chemistry…there are a lot of choices. Whatever sounds interesting to you is what you should take." Vernon said.

"Hmm…I think I like politics and government and astronomy." Benny said

"Astronomy is interesting, but Politics and government is a brave choice." Vernon chuckled.

"I like that kind of stuff." Benny said. "So, what do you plan to take?"

"Um, let's see…for math I have Trig…I already told you about the Arabic languages I'm studying…and for history and science courses, I've been studying paleontological, mythological, archeological, and ancient culture type stuff." Vernon said.

"Oh…wow…how old are you, Vernon?" Benny asked.

"Thirteen, same as you." Vernon said.

"And you're in freaking Trig?!" Benny asked. "Dude, are you some kind of genius?"

Vernon paled slightly and shifted his gaze to the table. He fidgeted with his book and blushed.

"Please don't tell anyone." Vernon said softly. Benny stared at Vernon with an incredulous smile.

"Oh my god…are you serious? You are a freaking genius, aren't you?" Benny said. Vernon blushed and Benny laughed.

"Oh my god, it's true!" Benny said.

"The only people who know are my grandparents." Vernon said. Benny could tell that Vernon was very upset by this revelation. He looked like he wanted to run out of the room crying.

"You mean…your parents…" Benny began.

"Don't know. That's right." Vernon finished.

"But why?" Benny asked. Vernon just couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay, look, Benny. To be perfectly honest with you, my parents don't give a damn about me or Lucy. They don't know because they don't pay enough attention to us to figure out that I'm a fucking jr. Einstein and that Lucy has some psychic powers that most people have never even heard of!" Vernon said, his monotone breaking. He bit down on his thumb nervously.

"Holey cow, Vernon…" Benny said, at a loss of words.

"Why don't you tell them?" Benny asked.

"Because if they don't care enough about us to see it themselves, they don't deserve to know! If they can't give a rat's ass about us without us being freaking prodigies, then I would rather have things remain as they are!" Vernon said. "Lucy and I shouldn't have to walk on water to earn their attention. They should love us just the way we are."

Vernon buried his face in his hands.

"Vernon…you have got to get some help, man." Benny said seriously.

"No!" He snapped angrily. "I can't go to anyone and you can't tell anyone about this because things are bad enough without Lucy and I having to deal with being uprooted, taken away from our parents, poked and prodded, and put behind glass for everyone to look at like a couple of freaks! I don't want that for Lucy!"

Vernon trembled slightly. He was getting very upset very quickly. The light flickered ominously as Vernon's control over his powers began to slip. His breathing was rapidly quickening.

Benny felt a cold chill run through him. He felt a dropping sensation and his heart began to beat faster. A sickening knot of terror twisted his insides as a horrifying realization dawned on him.

"Vernon…" Benny said, reproachfully. He knew he had to calm Vernon down quickly. He had seen his sister get like this before when she was under a lot of stress. So, Benny, as much as he was terrified to think about it, knew that only one thing could come of the situation; Vernon was about to have a violent panic attack.

Benny quickly scurried over to Vernon's side and put an arm around his shoulders.

"Come on, Vernon. I know you're upset, and you have every right to be, but you need to try to calm down." Benny said. Vernon only seemed to become more upset.

"I-I know, but it's easier said than done." Vernon stammered.

"I can see what you mean. I understand why you don't want me to tell anyone but…Vernon, you can't just let this keep going on! You're focusing all your efforts on keeping Lucy happy, but you're unhappy and you're bottling everything up and locking it away! Look at yourself! You're a nervous wreck! Vernon, that's how people go insane! You need to help yourself a little in order to help Lucy! She needs you!" Benny said, desperately trying to calm the dark haired boy. Vernon froze. After a moment, Benny felt some of the tension drain from Vernon's body. Vernon took a deep breath.

"I know. I already have a plan." Vernon said, trying to get his breathing back under control.

"What are you going to do?" Benny asked.

"Well, we don't know how long we're going to be kept in custody of the Psychonauts. I say the longer the better. Once we were returned to our homes, I was planning to find some work…whatever I can find that would keep me out of the house and earn some money until I'm old enough to go to court with my parents and gain custody over Lucy. Then, I'll raise her and support her myself." Vernon said.

"You were? I hope that means you've changed your plan, because, I'm sorry, but you need a course of action with much quicker results." Benny said.

"Well, there's a new factor that's come up that I have to consider." Vernon said.

"What is it?" Benny asked.

"My grandparents live in the Philippines. My grandfather is the one who got me tested to determine my level of intelligence, but not even he and Grandma know about Lucy's abnormal powers…at least I don't think they do. Anyway, my grandparents are always looking out for Lucy and I. It was my grandparents that I ended up getting ahold of when I tried to call my family…" Vernon began. His fingers drummed nervously on the table. Benny tensed, feeling Vernon becoming distressed once again.

"They offered…" He stammered. "They invited us to stay with them once this is all over. Permanently. They want custody over Lucy and I."

"Your grandparents…do they care about you?" Benny asked.

"Absolutely. They love Lucy and I very much and we love them. They have nothing but good intentions for Lucy and I. That's why they want us to live with them. They believe we'll be a lot happier with them." Vernon said.

"Then why is there any doubt in your mind what you should do? They love you, you love them, and they want to take care of you! Take up their offer!" Benny said.

"I wish it were that simple." Vernon said.

"Where's the problem?" Benny asked.

"I said they had good intentions…But there's still the problem with us being uprooted and put in a new environment. We'll have to go to court and things could get ugly there. We'd go to a new school, we'd have to make new friends…you know the drill." Vernon said.

"Would it really be all that bad?" Benny asked.

"I'm not done yet. I love my grandparents and I know that they only want to help, but they want me to get special attention so that I'll reach my full potential. That will just lead to poking and prodding and put behind glass where everyone can watch! My grandparents don't understand that, and that's why I haven't told them about Lucy's abnormal powers! If we go to live with them, they're sure to find out eventually, and then she and I will be stuck behind glass being poked and prodded while everyone watches! I don't want that for myself, and I certainly don't want it for Lucy! We're freaks among freaks, Benny! We didn't choose to be this way! We don't want that kind of attention! We just want to be as normal as we can be as psychics!" Vernon explained. Benny felt cold terror welling up in his chest as Vernon started hyperventilating.

"Shit…you really don't have a lot of options…" Benny said.

Vernon griped the table hard, breathing heavily and shaking. A cold sweat was breaking out across his forehead and he was growing very pale. His face held a pained expression.

"Vernon! You have got to calm down, okay?" Benny said.

"I know…I know…I'm trying…" Vernon gasped. "B-but I c-can't…"

Benny was about ready to have a panic attack of his own.

"Easy, man. J-just relax…take deep breaths!" Benny said, trying to remain calm.

"I-I'm trying…but…I-I can't…c-can't breathe…" Vernon gasped. Even though it horrified him, Benny knew that it was too late. Vernon was going into a full-fledged episode and there was nothing Benny could do to prevent it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**To Encourage, Support, Laugh, Cry, and Protect;**_

_DoganRaz_**I'LL**_JTChops_**ALWAYS**_BobbyBenny_**BE**_BennyVernon_**HERE**_MikhailMaloof_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DUN DUN DUNNN! Vernon's big secret is out of the bag! And he said a naughty word! How will Benny cope with Vernon's panic attack? Will he get help for Vernon and be forced to spill his new friend's deepest, darkest secret? What are the tests Ford mentioned?

Find out during the writing of my next exciting brain-seizure episode of Loyalties and Where the Lie! The most popular soap opera in all of myheaddom!

Please review!


	24. Adran's Prisioner

I'm at it again! Another delicious chapter!

Sorry for the long wait, peeps. I'm currently out of town with my family to put a new roof on our old house, so I've been pretty busy (and sweaty lol) the past few days. I'll be returning home by the 20th.

To Farcie: SQUEE! XD! I'm so happy that you like it! I am a big fan of all the campers, so I'm having a lot of fun with this part!

To LKB: First off, I knew you were just teasing. I just wanted to put it out there outright that I was not racist. I just wanted to be sure that no one else was offended. Like I said, I am of German decent, it is easy to tell just by looking at me. I know the feeling.

Hehehe! I'm running out of space to keep these internets! I'm so glad you like my dividers! I spent FOUR HOURS making up several of them.

Edgar's money: The way I see it, he's back to being a famous artist again, and since Gloria is living with him, and seeing as she's a former star, we assume that she's loaded as well; so between them, I just surmise that they would accumulate a rather extensive fortune.

Yes, Jennifer is one of Raz's siblings. She is his oldest sister, one of the 17 year old triplets.

SQUEE! You like the background story for the asylum group? Yay! You definitely have a point about Boyd, though. Good theory. I just couldn't help it, though. I just had this insanely entertaining and slightly disturbing image of Boyd assaulting Fred over a glass of milk and going after him with a broom in a crazed fury.

And yes. I'm pretty sure that my spellcheck thingie on my computer downloaded itself from like or something. It sucks very much.

As for Sheegor's story, well, you'll be finding out in this very chapter!

The idea of the Aquato's speech pattern is that they lapse into their ancient ways outside the view of judging eyes.

Don't worry, the glob is being contained by a team of specialists…u oh…no wait…it just ate poor Ted…now he's Tina the Ballerina…princess of pixie land…damn…with the tutu and the shaved legs and everything…

Yay Gloria's musicals!

Are you SURE that Loboto went "splut" and Crispin went "'splode"? MWAHAHAHAHAHA! FEAR MY FORESHADOWING FORESHADOW OF FORSHADOWYNESS!

NO-HO-HO! That divider was NOT talking about pairings! That was friendships between guys!

Yay! Fellow Harry Potter fan! The new book and movie both come out within two weeks of my birthday!

GASPS! OMG! I'm so glad that my Vernon backstory is coming along okay! I was completely in love with it when it first came to me!

Tehehehe…I guess it's my turn to play with Sasha…SQUEE! (magically poofs Sasha into a male Spanish dancer costume) (Quentin, Phoebe, Jt, and Chops appear playing mariachi music, Vernon takes the trumpet, all campers are in Spanish dancer clothes, and those not already on an instrument have either tambourines, maracas, or castanets)

EVERYBODY DANCE NOW!

Sasha: (tries to commit suicide with a random banjo)(Banjo comes to life and starts dancing with Sasha)

Me: The psychiatrist thinggie will be important when it comes along. Don't worry, I wont lable you crazy just because you go to one. I have had several good friends who see shrinks. I nearly ended up in a shrink's office myself do to (believe it or not) severe depression, thoughts of suicide, and an actually formulated plan to run away from the home we moved in to and back to good old Texas. I was planning to stay with my grandparents once I got there. I love my family and all and they love me, so don't go thinking I have family problems or something like that, I just hated our new town and school and the people here and such. I'm better now.

GASP AGAIN! I know what you mean! I too have always stood a bit above the rest of the people my age when it comes to intelligence. I've never taken an IQ test, though. If you have ever seen the series Naruto, just think of me as a female Shikamaru. I'm just too lazy to take the IQ test! Yeah, so basically, I've been the victim of many bullies throughout my life…that is…until I started learning Tai-Kwon-Do and doing swim team and figure skating…now, I've got enough athleticism to deter provocation, plus, I now attend a very small home school-Christian-private-school-co-op where the people are very nice. I used to be in the Gifted and Tallented program…but when you say that today, people think you are talking about special education for the mentally challenged instead of the intellectually advanced. Kinda sucks, don't it?

And, as for my spelling of the names, I'm getting my info from a Wikipedia article, so if anyone knows for absolute certain that I am misspelling a name and knows for certain the proper spelling of said name, please, correct my stupid ass!

Philipino. Yes, that is what I meant X ! but, my spell check says it's wrong…

All other questions will be answered with time, my fellow Jedi. (BEHOLD MY AWESOME DARK GREEN LIGHTSABOR IN ALL ITS SILVER HANDLED AND GLOWY GREEN COOLNESS!) yay!

Psychics make excellent Jedi, for TELEKINESIS IS THE TRUE FORCE!

Now…where was I? OH, yes! I remember!

Big surprise at the end of this chapter, folks! Hang on to your undergarments (if you're wearing them, which I hope you are, and if you're not…well…I would rather you keep that to yourself, thank you very much XD)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here's one for my most recent reviewers! Thanks for 3000 hits, everyone! 

_**Following my story from CH1, writing long reviews, being really funny and helpful**_

**ARE////**_Mindscape_\\\?///**YOU**\\\\?_L.K.B_**\\\?/// CONFUSED**\\\\?_Farcie_**\\****YET?**

_Loyalties and Where They Lie_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He slept curled up in the corner. He had been sleeping that way ever since Adran slew his mother right in front of his very eyes and took him prisoner when he was six. He couldn't remember anything that had happened before then. He remembered his mothers face only in the horrific nightmares he had when he relived her death in his dreams.

He remembered her pleads of "please spare my child!" Her final screams were as clear as though they had torn the air only moments ago.

This child remembered not his origins and he remembered not his name. The only things that he could recall in his eleven years of life were of harsh words, rough hands, threats, and beatings. Fear and pain.

The boy could not even remember if he himself could speak. He was too afraid to try.

The boy spent most of his time chained up and locked in this small cell. Shackles adorned his small, delicate wrists and ankles and another shackle was clasped around his thin neck.

The boy was petite for his age. He was as thin as a rail. His skin was ashen and pale with a hue of brown from the dirt that covered it. Dirty strands of light brown hair fell around his face outside the constraint of his long, dirty, tattered, striped hat. It was hard to tell, but the hat appeared to be two different shades of red-brown.

He wore a too-big shirt of the same material of his hat. It overly long sleeves that concealed his battered hands. He wore a dirty grey tunic over the long shirt and a pair of black shorts. He had no shoes, so his feet were covered in dirt and various cuts and scars.

Then, there were his eyes, big and weary. At first glance, his irises appeared to be black and dead, but upon closer observation, they were a very unusual mix of different shades of greens swirled together with hues of black, grey, and sparkling silver. It was almost like a gemstone storm was raging in his eyes.

Adran mused over how much he hated that as he jerked the door open to the child's cell. The child jolted awake and pushed himself as far back into the corner as he could, cowering away from Areono warrior; the man that the child had been forced to accept as his master. He bowed his head to the floor, not wanting to anger the man.

Whenever he saw his master, it was always bad. It always meant harsh words and pain for the boy; weather he was obedient or not. But the boy did know one way to lessen his punishment; as long as he didn't look Adran in the eyes, his punishment wouldn't be nearly as severe.

The boy could feel Adran's eyes, like ice, boring into him. Adran strode over to the child and grabbed him by the wrist roughly. He jerked the boy to his feet.

"On your feet, whelp." Adran hissed. Adran took up the end of the chain attached to the boy's neck and gave it a rough tug, making the boy stumble forward.

"Come on, wretch. You're going to do something for me." Adran spat. The boy followed Adran obediently, his dear little heart pounding and his little body trembling with fear.

Adran led him to his study where Renka sat on the desk, swinging her feet in a bored manner and staring up at the ceiling. Her mood brightened when her lover entered the room with the frail little boy behind him.

Unbeknownst to the occupants of the room, a cloaked figure crouched nearby, silent and stealthy. The figure scowled at the condition of the child.

"Oh, Adran! Shall you teach this little wretch the meaning of suffering?" She asked excitedly. The figure's clouded eyes narrowed.

"Later, beloved. First, there is something he must do for me." Adran said with a wicked smile. The boy shuffled back a bit nervously. Adran knelt next to the boy and seized his wrists.

"Everything you need for the spell is here. You are going to show me what I want to see, do you understand, wretch?" Adran sneered. The child nodded quickly. Adran led the boy over to a small table with various strange items. There were vials, potions, herbs, and various other objects used in spells. The child examined the items until he found what he needed. He took a piece of chalk and a small pouch off of the table and glanced toward the door to the balcony. He hesitantly glanced up at Adran for his approval. Adran nodded curtly and the boy scurried over to the door and opened it. He scampered back over to the middle of the room.

He got down on his hands and knees and began to draw symbols in a circle around him. It took him a full twenty minutes to complete the array. He set the pouch down beside him and went back over to the table. He retrieved a small piece of flint, a hand full of ordinary dead leaves, and a small basin of water. He arranged them accordingly in the circle of symbols.

Finished with the preparations, the boy took the small pouch and stood. He opened the pouch and poured the contents into his palm. It was a white dust made from the finely ground shards of crystals.

They boy took a deep breath and closed his eyes, extending his hand over the center of the circle. The wind began to blow eerily outside. Its direction shifted to blow through the open door to the balcony. It swirled around the child, tussling his hair and clothes. The boy began to let the powder sift slowly between his fingers. The wind was picking up steadily.

A few shards of crystal hit the bit of flint, creating sparks. The sparks caused the leaves to catch fire. The fire from the leaves began to warm the water, causing steam to rise up from it. The wind carried it over to the bit of flint, dampening it slightly, but the flint was preventing the moisture from getting to the fire.

Soon, sparks, smoke, and steam swirled upward in the wind within the circle and swirled together with the steady sprinkle of crystal dust slipping through the child's fingers. The hidden figure smiled victoriously.

"Show me the Aquato Noble." Adran commanded. The figure's attention immediately snapped back to what the child was doing anxiously.

Adran sat deep in concentration as he stared at the images the wind created as it tossed around the mixture. Raz's sleeping face came into focus.

"_I've seen him before…" _The figure thought.

"Then he is alive…" Adran said. The figure smirked.

"If he knows who he is with or where he is, let me see it." Adran commanded.

There was an image of a tall man, a burly man, a short, plump woman, a turtle, a plump, pear shaped man, and a tall, wispy woman. The figure's mouth dropped open.

"_They look familiar too…"_ The figure thought.

Images of each of Raz's family members appeared in the swirl. A ship also swam into view.

"So, he is alive, then. He is headed back to the dwelling place of the Aquato Clan to heal and grow stronger, no doubt." Adran mused. A wicked smile spread over his face.

"Perhaps he knows the identity of the Noble of the Galochio clan. Show me." Adran said. A loud whistle caught his attention. The wind had picked up dramatically and was flinging dust everywhere. The child couldn't control it. The little fire flared up dramatically. An image of Raz appeared in the dust again and his eyes glowed vividly.

"You have no grounds to invade the sanctity of my mind! Be gone!" Raz hissed.

The little boy staggered backward as though he had been hit. He slumped limply to the floor. With that, the wind died down and the dust stopped swirling and began to settle onto the floor. The little boy lay face down on the ground, unconscious. Renka walked over to him and prodded him with her foot uncaringly. The boy remained limp and unresponsive.

"Hmm. I guess we wore him out." Renka said nonchalantly.

"No, the Aquato Noble sensed the whelp's presence invading his mind." Adran sighed and scooped the boy up onto his shoulders.

"We'll put him back in his cell and then take this new information to Prince Arid." Adran said. The two of them started out the door.

"The Aquato Noble is aboard a ship. That means that the curse of Galochio will weaken him greatly. We will wait until he is too weak to resist and invade his mind again." Adran said.

The figure frowned and shook his head, snapping out of his trance. He jerked to wakefulness, drawing a sharp breath. He found himself sitting on a rock in the middle of a river at the very point that the water tumbled down into a small waterfall. The figure stood quickly.

"Ah! Curse these eyes of mine!" He muttered. He took a small stone from his pocket. As he did, it began to glow. He jumped over to the shore and onto a large boulder. In the boulder, there was a small indentation filled with water, forming a small, shallow pool. The man knelt next to it and dipped the stone in the water. An image rippled into view in the water. There was a dot of red light and a dot of green light.

"Doctor Loboto? Can you hear me?" The man asked.

"Yes, Crispin. Have you some good news?" A disembodied voice inquired.

"Our theory was right. The Areono's have the Sheild of Aquato. He's a tiny, frail little thing. Only a child. They're holding him captive and trying to use his powers to locate the Aquato and Galochio Nobles." The figure explained.

"What do they know?" The disembodied voice asked anxiously.

"They know who the Aquato Noble is, where he is going, and who his companions are. They tried to get some information about the Galochio Noble, but the Aquato Noble realized that they were poking around in his mind and expelled them. His voice was that of a young boy." The figure said.

"Did you see who it was?" The disembodied voice asked.

"Of course not, doctor! You know my eyes are bad! Though…the shapes of the Noble and his companions as well as the Noble's voice were familiar." The figure said. The disembodied voice sighed.

"Adran said that the Aquato Noble was on a ship. Probably on his way back to Lithuania to be with his people and heal. I assume that Adran found him before us and injured him. The curse of Galochio will make the Aquato Noble weak. Adran is going to try to break into his mind again later, when he is weaker." The figure explained.

"Damn…" The disembodied voice hissed. "Crispin, you must get the Sheild of Aquato away from Adran before he tries to invade the Aquato Noble's mind again. I'm close to finding the Sword of Aquato, I can feel it. Once I find him, I will warn him that the Areono's are looking for them and send him to find the Aquato Noble."

"Right. I don't plan to leave that poor little child in Adran's hands any longer than I must. He's in an awful state, doctor." The figure said angrily.

"Crispin, I know you're angry. You have a right to be. I'm angry that they would mistreat a child too, but you must rescue the child without being seen. I don't want the Areono's to know that I'm back on the playing board and I don't want you or the child to get hurt." The disembodied voice said.

"Alright, doctor. I'll save my rage for later…for the sake of the child." The figure said grimly.

"I have to go now. Good luck, Crispin. Be careful." The disembodied voice said. The figure faded from the pool of water and the figure stood.

"Now…how to go about this…" The figure said to himself, gazing in the direction of the Areono stronghold.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Once Haunted, Imprisoned, Plagued, Controlled, Frustrated, & Frightened; **_

_FredBonaparte_**ALL**_Sam_**OF**_GloriaVonGouten_**US**_Linda_**ARE**_EdgarTeglee_**FREE**_Sheegor_

_Loyalties and Where They Lie_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Raz groaned softly and shifted in his sleep. This awakened Lyle, who had been sitting beside Raz. Sheegor was also roused by the sound. Lyle hovered worriedly over his little brother while Sheegor approached. Both of them breathed a sigh of relief when Raz fell still once again.

"You don't suppose he's in pain again, do you?" Lyle asked.

"I think he was just dreaming." Sheegor said. Lyle nodded. He gazed down at his younger brother. He desperately wished for Raz to be well again. Lyle hated all the uncertainty that had been roused in his family during the last few days.

Lyle glanced up and realized that Sheegor was staring at him with misty eyes. She was smiling faintly and was apparently lost in thought.

"Miss Sheegor? Does something trouble you?" Lyle asked. Sheegor jumped slightly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Lyle. I just wandered off into my own little world there for a moment." Sheegor said bashfully.

"I've noticed that you tend to do that a lot around me. Do I bother you?" Lyle asked.

"Oh, no, Lyle! Not at all! You just…remind me of someone." Sheegor said.

"Who?" Lyle asked.

"My son." Sheegor said softly. "You act a lot like him. You look kind of like him too, except he had brown hair and was a bit taller."

Sheegor took a small picture from her pocket and showed it to Lyle.

"Yes, we do look a bit alike…though he isn't cursed with these infernal freckles…" Lyle chucked, pinching his own cheek. "This looks to be quite an old photograph. How old is he now?"

"Well, he would probably be around 30 now." Sheegor said.

"Would be? Did something happen to him, Miss Sheegor?" Lyle inquired. Sheegor nodded sadly.

"He joined the Peace Corps and was sent off to North Korea. I was so proud of him. He was going to go out into the world to help the less fortunate. He was going up to North Korea to teach Korean children." Sheegor began. She took a deep breath.

"B-but some of the Koreans didn't see him that way. They saw him as someone who was out to corrupt their children. So, one night, the Peace Corps building that he was staying in was bombed…H-he didn't make it back." Sheegor said softly. "When I got the letter, that's when I lost my mind and was admitted to the asylum."

"I'm so sorry, Miss Sheegor…" Lyle said. Sheegor shook her head and composed herself.

"I'm still so proud of him for the life that he lived, even if it was cut short." She said.

"You are a strong woman, Miss Sheegor, and you raised a wonderful son. You must have had a wonderful husband too." Lyle said.

"I never had a husband. My son's father ran off before my son was even born." Sheegor said.

"What a disgrace." Lyle said, frowning.

"You bet. I'm glad he didn't stick around, though. My son was a lot better off never meeting that awful man." Sheegor said. "The only man I'll ever need is Sam. My son gave him to me before he left to North Korea to keep me company. He's the best friend a girl could ask for."

"Attention all passengers, we will be arriving at the pier shortly." Boyd's voice said over the radio. Everyone began to wake up.

"Please secure all personal belongings and remain seated until the truck has come to a complete stop. Once stopped, please exit the truck in a calm and orderly fashion and don't forget to tip some cows if you should happen to see any on your way out." Boyd said. This raised a few chuckles from the sleepy passengers.

In a few minutes, the truck rolled to a stop.

"Okay everybody, here's the plan; Gloria, Greyson? You two there?" Boyd asked.

"We're listening, dear." Gloria responded.

"I've got something that I can only trust an actress of your magnitude to do, Gloria." Boyd said.

"I'm listening intently." Gloria revised.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Once Haunted, Imprisoned, Plagued, Controlled, Frustrated, & Frightened; **_

_FredBonaparte_**ALL**_Sam_**OF**_GloriaVonGouten_**US**_Linda_**ARE**_EdgarTeglee_**FREE**_Sheegor_

_Loyalties and Where They Lie_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Gloria carried Maria and Bryson while Mr. Aquato carried Raz wrapped up in a blanket. Lyle and Joseph helped Benjamin along. Jennifer scampered ahead of the group and held open the door to the lobby of the inn.

"Thank you, Becky, dearest. You've always been my favorite oldest daughter." Gloria said. Jennifer laughed.

"And you've always been my favorite mother, mom." Jennifer said.

"I should certainly hope so." Gloria said.

"Oh, dear little William…" Gloria said, caressing Raz's cheek. "He's just all tuckered out."

"Yes, well, you know how William has trouble sleeping on long trips, darling." Mr. Aquato said.

"Yes. You were the same way on our honeymoon, Gregory. Didn't sleep a wink the whole flight." Gloria said.

"Ah, but it was a glorious honeymoon." Mr. Aquato said. Gloria smiled.

"It certainly was." Gloria said. She approached the counter with a smile.

"Good morning, ma'am." The clerk said.

"Good morning." Gloria responded.

"How may I help you?" The clerk asked.

"How many beds do your biggest rooms have?" Gloria asked.

"Well, we have suites with four beds each and each one also has a couch that folds out into a bed." The clerk said.

"Do you have two of those that are connected?" Gloria asked.

"Yes ma'am." The clerk responded.

"Then we'll take those, please." Gloria said.

"Your name, please?" The clerk asked.

"Put it under Gregory and Petunia Green." Gloria said. The clerk began to enter the information in the computer.

"Are all of these children yours?" The clerk asked. Gloria nodded.

"You have beautiful kids. I just adore redheads. They're so cute." The clerk said, handing the keys to Gloria. Gloria thanked the clerk and paid for the rooms.

"Oh, and we're expecting my sister, Rosemary Whitman, to check in sometime today. Our car got stolen just outside of town while we stopped to have a picnic. We had to walk into town. My sister is coming to pick us up. Could you let her know what room we're staying in?" Gloria asked.

"Certainly, Ma'am. I'm sorry about your car. I hope the rest of your day turns out better." The clerk said.

"Thank you, dear. Okay, I've got Gregory Junior and Petunia Junior and Gregory has little William…George, Becky, Lance, Jasper, Tyler, Vivian, and Bonita! Come along, darlings. Let's go settle in and wait for Aunt Rosie!" Gloria said.

"Yes mother." The Aquato children chimed. They followed Gloria and Mr. Aquato down the hall to their rooms. Once they were all inside, they closed the door.

"Didn't suspect a thing." Gloria chuckled. Mr. Aquato smiled as he set Raz down on one of the beds.

"Well, all we have to do now is kick back and wait." Gloria said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Once Haunted, Imprisoned, Plagued, Controlled, Frustrated, & Frightened; **_

_FredBonaparte_**ALL**_Sam_**OF**_GloriaVonGouten_**US**_Linda_**ARE**_EdgarTeglee_**FREE**_Sheegor_

_Loyalties and Where They Lie_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Boyd pulled up to the pier and put the truck in park. He reached over and shook Fred lightly.

"Come on, captain. Let's get you to your quarters so you can rest a while." Boyd said. Fred stirred.

"Huh? Is it my turn to drive?" Fred asked groggily.

"No, we're here. Come on." Boyd said. He helped Fred out of the truck, letting the taller man lean on him.

"Oi! Well, if it isn't the crew of the French Milkmaid! Ahoy there, gents!" A fellow sailor yelled from a few piers down. He made his way over to Fred and Boyd.

"Ahoy, Ralph. How are you?" Boyd asked.

"Can't complain, except for the weather, of course. Nasty sailing weather." The man said. "Is Captain Bonaparte alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired." Fred said, shaking off the effects of the sleeping drug.

"You both look beat. Why don't you let me give you a hand?" The man offered.

"Thanks for the offer, Ralph, but we got it covered. We've hired a new hand. Big, strong gentleman. Very reliable. We'll be picking him up later. For now, we're just going to rest. We've got a long trip ahead of us." Fred said.

"But you just got back! You're already planning to set sail again? When are you shoving off?" The man asked.

"Tonight." Boyd said.

"Tonight?!" The man echoed. "In this weather? Are you two off your rockers?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Fred responded with a smirk. The man chuckled.

"It's a high priority shipment." Boyd explained.

"Alright, well, you two be careful." The man said. He waved to them and headed back over to his own ship.

"You tricked me." Fred muttered to Boyd. Boyd just smirked.

"Actually, Sam drugged you. You can ask him yourself. He'll admit to it. He didn't even tell me he had drugged you until you fell asleep." Boyd said.

"You wouldn't have woken me up anyway." Fred sighed.

"Damn straight." Boyd said. "Now, let's go get a few more winks in before our supplies get here."

"Amen to that, brother." Fred said with a yawn.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Once Haunted, Imprisoned, Plagued, Controlled, Frustrated, & Frightened; **_

_FredBonaparte_**ALL**_Sam_**OF**_GloriaVonGouten_**US**_Linda_**ARE**_EdgarTeglee_**FREE**_Sheegor_

_Loyalties and Where They Lie_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Gloria awoke with a start from her place on the couch as someone knocked on the door. She got up and answered it. Sheegor stood there with Edgar and a bellhop behind her.

"Rose! My dear sister! Thank you for coming on such short notice!" Gloria said, hugging Sheegor.

"Nonsense, Petunia! I take every opportunity I can to see my sister and my dear brother-in-law and all my wonderful nieces and nephews!" Sheegor said.

"You look fantastic, sister!" Gloria remarked.

"As do you!" Sheegor responded.

"Well, Gregory and the children are inside sleeping. It's been a long day." Gloria said. She turned her attention to Edgar. "And who is this gentleman?"

"Oh, this is Manuel. He was kind enough to help me with my bags." Sheegor said. Edgar gave a brief bow to Gloria.

"Thank you so much, Manuel." Sheegor said.

"It was my pleasure, Mrs. Rosemary." Edgar said, setting the bags inside the door.

"Take care!" Sheegor called as he exited the room.

"You too." Edgar responded.

"Ah, such a sweet young man." Sheegor remarked as the door swung shut. Sam poked his head out of Sheegor's bag.

"Phase two, complete, baby." Sam said. Gloria chuckled and started to give Sheegor a high-five; but Sheegor suddenly stopped in the middle, causing Gloria to overshoot and accidentally smack Sheegor in the side of her head.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sheegor!" Gloria said. Sheegor didn't even acknowledge her. Sam was doing much the same thing as Sheegor was.

"Is something wrong?" Gloria asked. Sheegor raised her hand to point at something behind Gloria. Gloria whirled around to see what Sheegor was pointing at. Her mouth hung open and she froze.

Raz was limping slowly toward the kitchen.

"R-Razputin! Dearie! What are you doing?!" Gloria cried. With the same speed and grace she had when she was freed from Thorny Towers, Sheegor darted across the room and grabbed Raz carefully from behind to support him.

The boy was shivering uncontrollably. A sheen of sweat was forming on his pale face and he was panting heavily. His eyes were glazed over as if he were in a trance.

"Razputin? Are you okay? Do you need something?" Sheegor asked softly. Raz continued forward to the kitchen counter, leaning against it for support as he made his way to the stove. He turned on the burners with shaking hands.

"Razputin? What are you…" Gloria began. She let out a horrified scream as Raz pressed his hand down firmly on the burner. Immediately, fire spiraled up Raz's arm. The Aquato's heard the scream and were instantly awake. They all ran into the kitchen area.

"OH MY GOD!" Mr. Aquato screamed, seeing the fire twisting around Raz's body. He could tell that Raz was in pain. His teeth were clenched and his eyes were squeezed shut. He writhed in pain, but would not take his hand off of the burner.

Sheegor tried desperately to pull the boy away from the burner, but the heat was more than she could stand. Finally, she gathered all her strength and lurched forward, grabbing Raz by the wrist. She cried out as her hand was engulfed in flames, but she didn't relinquish her grip on the child. She pulled him back away from the burner before crumbling to the ground, holding her hand.

"SHEEGOR! TALK TO ME, BABY!" Sam cried, writhing out of Sheegor's bag and crawling towards Sheegor as fast as the turtle cold possibly go.

Raz remained standing. The boy's eyes snapped open and he drew a deep breath. All the fire engulfing his body vanished as he fell to his knees, breathing heavily. After a moment, he looked over to Sheegor and crawled over to her side.

"Sheegor, oh my god, are you okay?" Raz asked. Tears of pain streamed down the woman's cheeks as she grasped her scalded hand.

"I'm fine, are you okay?" She sniffed.

"Oh, Sheegor…you're such an angel, I swear…let me see your hand." Raz said affectionately. He looked carefully at Sheegor's hand, letting his own hand hover above it. He closed his eyes and drew a deep breath. A soft green glow rose to Raz's hands. He moved his hand in a circular motion over Sheegor's. Suddenly, all the pain of the burn melted away. The only trace of the burn were patchy red spots dotting her hand.

"Raz, what did you do?" Sheegor asked, amazed.

"I just absorbed the heat, so the burn would stop forming. Does it feel any better?" Raz asked.

"Yes, much better…it only feels like a sunburn now…" Sheegor said. Sam finally reached the two.

"You sure you're alright, baby cakes?" Sam asked. Sheegor nodded, picking Sam up and showing him her hand. Mr Aquato slumped back into a chair, his knees shaking too much to support him.

"Oh, my son, you gave me such a scare!" Mr. Aquato said shakily. Gloria dropped down on her knees next to Raz.

"My heavens, dearie! What ever were you doing?" She said, also very shaken by the scare.

"I'm sorry I scared everyone, but I was never in any danger, I promise. Sheegor, it was so selfless of you to grab onto me while I was on fire…but I wish you hadn't…you didn't have to do that…there was no need for you to get yourself hurt…I'm sorry I burned you." Raz said softly.

"Please forgive me if this should sound rude, but…HELLO! YOU WERE ON FIRE!" Sheegor cried. Sam nodded vigorously. Raz chuckled.

"I'm sorry. I was too weak to explain. I purposely exposed myself to the fire." Raz said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Once Haunted, Imprisoned, Plagued, Controlled, Frustrated, & Frightened; **_

_FredBonaparte_**ALL**_Sam_**OF**_GloriaVonGouten_**US**_Linda_**ARE**_EdgarTeglee_**FREE**_Sheegor_

_Loyalties and Where They Lie_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Confused? Good! Everything will soon be clear to you!

Okay, so it took a while (cough cough fifteen chapters cough cough), but Razputin is awake. Why did he set himself on fire? Is he suicidal, or is there, perhaps, an ulterior motif to his madness? More goggolicious action coming at you real soon!

Reviews have been scientifically proven to benefit both the health of the writer and the receiver. BE HEALTHY! PLEASE REVIEW!


	25. Vernon's Plight

Oh my god. I figured out one of the reasons why chapter 25 sucked so badly! I posted the wrong draft!

Please forgive my stupidity!

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**To Encourage, Support, Laugh, Cry, and Protect;**_

_DoganRaz_**I'LL**_JTChops_**ALWAYS**_BobbyBenny_**BE**_BennyVernon_**HERE**_MikhailMaloof_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vernon griped the table hard, breathing heavily and shaking. A cold sweat was breaking out across his forehead and he was growing very pale. His face held a pained expression.

"Vernon! You have got to calm down, okay?" Benny said.

"I know…I know…I'm trying…" Vernon gasped. "B-but I c-can't…"

Benny was about ready to have a panic attack of his own.

"Easy, man. J-just relax…take deep breaths!" Benny said, trying to remain calm.

"I-I'm trying…but…I-I can't…c-can't breathe…" Vernon gasped. Even though it horrified him, Benny knew that it was too late. Vernon was going into a full-fledged episode and there was nothing Benny could do to prevent it.

But that isn't to say that Benny didn't know any countermeasures to remedy it.

"C-come on, Vernon! Easy! Just lie down!" Benny said, helping Vernon out of his chair. He made the smaller cadet lie down right there on the floor.

"Lay your head down and stay flat on your back, okay?" Benny instructed. Vernon nodded, unable to answer. As if things couldn't get any worse, Benny looked up to find Lucy standing in the doorway, staring at Vernon's still figure in utter horror. She dashed back into the bedroom, terrified and in tears.

"L-lu-lucy…" Vernon stammered. His eyes were beginning to glaze over.

"Shh! Don't talk! Just lie back! Relax! Just close your eyes and focus on relaxing and taking deep breaths!" Benny said. Vernon's head lulled to the side. His deep brown eyes gazed ahead blankly.

"Vernon! Vernon, stay with me, buddy!" Benny said, patting Vernon on the cheek. Benny hoisted Vernon up into a sitting position so that Vernon's back was against Benny's chest. Vernon's gaze went back to Benny. Vernon blinked dazedly. He was losing consciousness.

"Stay with me, Vernon! You've got to stay awake, okay?" Benny said. Vernon nodded slowly. Benny was surprised when Lucy dropped down at Vernon's side with a small object in her hands.

"An emergency inhaler! Good thinking, Lucy! Great job!" Benny said. Lucy put the mask over Vernon's nose and mouth, getting him to inhale the medicinal vapor. Vernon began to relax a little as the medicine took effect. Benny began to calm a little as well as the tension drained from Vernon's body.

"Vernon? How are you holding up?" Benny asked. There was no response. Vernon's expression remained blank.

"Vernon? Vernon, can you hear me? VERNON!" Benny cried.

Vernon gave no response. Benny shook Vernon lightly, but the dark haired boy remained completely limp.

"This is bad, this is bad, this is so bad! Oh my god! Oh my god! What do I do!? What do I do!?" Benny whimpered, trembling slightly.

"Hold this." A small, feminine voice said. Benny looked over to find Lucy staring at him.

"Hold this." She said again, pointing to the mask over Vernon's nose and mouth. It was her speaking, Benny knew it…but her mouth wasn't moving.

Benny nodded dumbly and held the mask in place. Lucy leaned over and pressed her fingers to Vernon's temples. She bowed her head and closed her eyes. A faint yellow glow radiated from her. Benny was too stunned to speak or move. All he could do was stare.

Within a few short minutes, Vernon's breathing began to slow. The glow faded and Lucy opened her eyes and raised her head. She removed her fingers from Vernon's temples and down to his neck, just under his jaw. She was checking his pulse. After a minute, she laid her head against Vernon's chest to listen to his breathing.

Benny could feel Vernon's breathing returning to normal. Lucy straightened up and put her own hand back over the mask. Benny took his hand away, and she removed the mask.

"What was that?" Benny asked.

"I was helping my big brother." Lucy said, her voice soft and shy as it echoed through Benny's mind.

"But what did you do? And how did you do it?" Benny asked. Lucy shrugged.

"I dunno. I just did it." Lucy replied. Benny checked Vernon's pulse for himself.

"Whatever you did, it worked." Benny said. Lucy just shrugged again. Benny was at a loss of what to do next. Vernon was still in some sort of catatonic state. He took a moment to think.

Well, he could sit there with Vernon and wait until he snapped out of it, or…

Benny leaned over and carefully looped Vernon's arm across his shoulders. Vernon's eyes fluttered slightly and a soft moan escaped him.

"Easy, Vern. I gotcha." Benny muttered, although he knew that Vernon probably couldn't hear him. He half carried half dragged Vernon toward the bedroom.

Lucy scampered ahead of him and opened the door. Then, she scampered over to the bed and pulled back the sheets. Benny carefully laid Vernon back against the pillows. Vernon stirred slightly, but did not wake. Lucy lovingly draped a light blanket over Vernon and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. She took a stuffed cabbit that was sitting beside her and tucked it into the crook of Vernon's arm before she snuggled up to him and laid her head against his chest.

Benny retrieved a few more blankets and threw them over Vernon.

"That's good. You lie down with him and keep him warm. We need to make sure he stays warm. He's in shock, so his temperature is going to drop and that's not good for him." Benny said, feeling how cold Vernon's cheek was.

"Stay here with him for just a second. I'll be right back. Yell if he wakes up." Benny said. Lucy nodded and brought her hand up to her mouth to suck her thumb as she cuddled up against her big brother. Benny jogged out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. He rummaged around until he found a kettle, then filled it with water, and put it on the stove to heat.

Then, he headed to the bathroom. He located a clean washcloth and ran it under some warm water. He wrung it out until it was only damp and returned to the bedroom. Vernon was still in a catatonic state.

Benny leaned over and laid the washcloth over Vernon's forehead, hoping to revive the smaller cadet. Almost instantly, Vernon shifted. His eyes fluttered and a low moan escaped him. He blinked wearily a few times, trying to clear his blurry vision. He coughed softly. Lucy hugged him tightly.

"L-Lu-cy? Where am I? What happened? Why do I feel like I just ran a marathon?" Vernon inquired groggily. He tried to sit up to get a better look at his surroundings. Benny gently pushed him back down against the pillows. Vernon jumped slightly, having not noticed Benny.

"Benny?" Vernon asked, confused.

"Shh. Don't move. Just lie back for a little while." Benny instructed. He made sure Vernon was making eye contact with him. Benny let his hands linger on Vernon's shoulders to make sure that he had Vernon's attention.

"You need to just relax and lie still for a little while. You just had a massive panic attack." Benny said. Vernon looked confused.

"Wha?" He inquired.

"I'm not surprised you had an episode…all that stuff you had bottled up inside…" Benny said softly. Vernon's eyes widened and he paled dramatically. His breathing quickened.

"Oh, dear, sweet god…" Vernon muttered.

"Oh, no! Don't you dare start hyperventilating on me again!" Benny warned.

"'Scuse me…" Vernon muttered, holding his hand over his mouth. He jumped up and ran into the bathroom. Benny winced when he heard the tell-tale sounds of vomiting. He rushed into the bathroom to help Vernon. He found Vernon sitting with his back propped against the bathtub. His eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily. Benny knelt beside him.

Vernon suddenly scrambled to his feet and stumbled back away from Benny, his eyes wide with fear.

"Vernon, you okay, man?" Benny asked. "You're not going to pass out on me again, are you?"

Vernon shook his head, tears running down his cheeks. Benny tried to approach Vernon, but Vernon just kept backing away. His eyes darted around the room frightened. Vernon darted over to the bed and scooped a very surprised Lucy into his arms.

"Stay back!" Vernon warned, glancing back and forth from Benny to the window.

"Vernon, what are you doing?" Benny asked, even though he knew very well what Vernon was doing. Vernon was frightened and desperate. He was probably going to make a break for it. Benny knew that he'd have to be careful, because Vernon was in an extremely unstable state. He was unpredictable and could very easily become violent.

"Back off, Benny! Just stay right there and don't move!" Vernon cried. Lucy stared up at Vernon, frightened and confused.

"Vernon, don't run. Just calm down, man. Let's talk about this…" Benny said.

"NO!" Vernon cried. Several books tossed themselves onto the floor in the grips of Vernon's desperation.

"Lucy and I will not be put on display like a couple of freaks!" Vernon growled. This was getting serious. Vernon was becoming agitated and aggressive.

"Don't try to stop us! Just leave us alone! I won't let you tell anyone about Lucy and I!" Vernon said. Benny knew that he HAD to bring an end to this on his own. He would never be able to live it down if he didn't. He couldn't let Vernon leave the room.

Already, Benny could think of several different ways to end this. He just hoped he was picking the right one.

"Vernon, listen to yourself. You are going to run away. What's to stop me from telling someone the second you're out of sight?" Benny asked. Vernon was becoming more and more desperate. He darted toward the window. Benny grabbed Vernon using telekinesis and held him down on the floor, making sure to levitate Lucy safely out of the way. Vernon was struggling violently against him. Benny couldn't restrain Vernon much longer. He ran over to where Vernon was pinned and jumped on him, restraining him physically.

"Vernon, stop it! Even if you do escape, what will you do about me? Will you silence me yourself? Beat me up so that by the time I come to, you're long gone? I could still tell someone then. Then, you'd also be a criminal." Benny asked calmly. Vernon was crying now.

"I'll do what I have to to give my sister the life she deserves!" Vernon gasped.

"Come on, Vernon. You and I both know that a) you are not the kind of guy to want to hurt anybody. b) I'm stronger than you. As you can see, I can easily overpower you. c) Even if you did manage to incapacitate me, you'd be hunted down either way. So what option does that leave you with?" Benny asked. Vernon shuddered.

"Murder, right?" Benny said. "You're not a killer, Vernon, you can not, will not, and could not kill me. You're too soft and I'm too strong. Your sister's watching. You won't expose her to such a thing. You know that if you kill me, you'll still be hunted down and it would haunt you for the rest of your life."

Vernon was still struggling to get away. The way he was jerking around, Benny knew that Vernon was injuring himself. He could hear cracks and pops from Vernon's body as he tried to jerk loose from Benny's grip. Benny couldn't loosen his grip on Vernon, though. He just had to hope that Vernon would come to his senses and stop struggling, or that he would wear himself out, or that the pain would stop him.

Lucy was curled up in the corner, shaking and crying.

"Even if you were able to get away, you've got nowhere to go, Vernon." Benny said.

"A-anywhere's better than a lab." Vernon stammered.

"What about Lucy? Is that really what you want for her? A life of uncertainty? You'd have to move around to keep from being found. You would constantly be pursued. Is that what you want for her?" Benny asked.

"NO!" Vernon cried. He only struggled harder, in denial of Benny's words. Lucy suddenly got to her feet. She opened her mouth and…

"STOP IT, BIG BROTHER!" Lucy cried. Vernon let out a cry of pain and went completely rigid, his back arching in agony. It only lasted for a moment before Vernon went frighteningly limp. His breathing was suddenly slow and shallow and light tremors still coursed through his body. His eyes were half-lidded and glazed over in a daze.

Lucy dropped to her knees beside Vernon and started stroking his cheek tearfully.

"Stop it, Vernon…please…just stop it…you're hurting yourself…" Lucy whispered. Slowly, the life came back into Vernon's eyes and his breathing began to regulate. He seemed to be coming out of the daze he had fallen into.

"Okay, Vernon. Good, try to calm down. All I want to do is talk. We can work this out. Now that you've calmed down a little, just tell me why you're getting so worked up." Benny said calmly. He knew why Vernon was so worked up, but he knew that getting Vernon to voice it would help to calm him down and return to rationality.

"I can't believe what an idiot I am." Vernon muttered between breaths. At least he wasn't hyperventilating.

"Care to elaborate?" Benny asked.

"A fatal case of stupidity and chronic big mouth-itus is what I have." Vernon muttered.

"Yeah?" Benny asked.

"I just doomed my sister and I to a life behind glass being poked and prodded and gawked at." Vernon said.

"What?" Benny asked.

"I just spilled my deepest, darkest secret to a guy I haven't been friends with for a week, because a week ago, he was tormenting me!" Vernon choked, chills wracking his body. Benny winced, taken aback by Vernon's words. He hung his head slightly.

"Benny, please…." He whimpred softly.

"Please…p-please d-don't tell a-anyone about L-lucy a-and I…I'm b-begging you. I-I couldn't li-live like that in a l-lab on display and s-seeing Lucy miserable…I couldn't! I would go insane!" Vernon choked, becoming distressed once more. He lapsed back into soft sobs, letting his head rest on the floor in defeat. Benny felt his heart wrench in his chest.

"_He really thinks that I'm going to tell someone…Do I really act like so bad of a guy that I'd knowingly and purposely destroy someone's life? That…That's awful! That's awful that Vernon has such a lack of caring in his life that he'd believe I'd do such a thing!" _Benny thought to himself. He barely held back a sigh as his shoulders slumped. Memories of all the times he had tormented the other campers came flooding back to him.

"_No…it's awful that I've allowed myself to behave in such a way that would lead him to believe that I'd do such a thing. Bobby's right. It's time to grow up; and this is a good place to start." _Benny thought. His expression softened as he studied Vernon and Lucy.

Lucy didn't quite understand what was going on. She was crying out of confusion and fear for her brother breaking before her innocent, young eyes. Their very lives were in Benny's hands. They were helpless.

"_It's time to be a man." _Benny decided. "_A true man is a true friend. A true friend wouldn't abandon a friend in need; no matter what. This is a test of character; and thus, is one test that I will not fail."_

"Shhh! Easy, Vernon, just calm down for a second…" Benny soothed. He waited until some of the tension drained from Vernon's body. He released Vernon from his grip. Vernon lay frozen for a few long moments, not comprehending what was happening. He lifted his head to look at Benny.

"Have a little faith in me. I may not know what it's like to be in your situation, but I understand your reasoning. It doesn't matter how long we've been friends now, Vernon. The point is that we are. I may not wholly agree with your logic, but if you feel so strongly about it, I won't tell anyone. Your secret is safe with me. All of your secrets are safe with me. You can trust me." Benny said.

"Why? You barely know me." Vernon said weakly.

"That may be so, but like I said earlier, you and I have become fast friends, and this is the kind of stuff friends do." Benny said. Vernon stared at Benny.

"You are not going to sit here and tell me that you haven't ever had a real friend before." Benny said. Vernon just kept staring.

"Well, there's a first time for everything; so some philosopher said, anyway. I'm sure you know who, but I don't have a clue who it was; and frankly, I don't give a damn." Benny said, smiling slightly. "I won't tell anyone, Vernon. I swear it."

"Forgive me if I'm a little slow to trust…but why do you want to purposely get yourself involved in this? Usually, you wouldn't get involved in anything dangerous unless you knew that you could get away with it or there was something in it for you." Vernon said, looking into Benny's eyes in search of some kind of clue. Benny cast his eyes to the ground.

"Y-yeah…yeah, I know." Benny said softly.

"So, what's in it for you? What's the catch?" Vernon asked warily. Benny felt hurt for a brief moment; but his guilt was abruptly replaced by a sly smirk.

"Okay, you caught me." Benny said. Vernon was caught between fear and anger.

"There's a catch and a motif and perks." Benny said coolly. Vernon stared at Benny nervously. Benny's sly smirk changed to a more friendly one. He clapped a hand down on Vernon's shoulder.

"My motif is as follows; I'm done screwing around. I'm done being a self-centered child. It's time for me to grow up; and for me, this is my first big step. Being a true friend. It's also a perk, if you think about it. I'll have a new friend who's a good influence and can help me develop my character and mature." Benny said.

"Not quite Benny-esque…but I suppose people can change. Only time will tell. So, what's the catch?" Vernon asked warily.

"Ah, the catch…" Benny said, smirking slyly. "I can only keep your secret if a few conditions are met, my friend. I'm sure you understand. It's just the way I work."

Vernon's expression darkened.

"Condition one; don't hold all your emotions in like that anymore. Come talk to me if something's bothering you. I'll be happy to listen. You've got a huge weight to bear; which brings me to the second condition." Benny said. Vernon's expression flickered back and forth from surprised to suspicious.

"Condition two; let me help you. I want to help you in any way I can." Benny said softly. Vernon was dumbfounded.

"And the third and final condition…" Benny said, his sly smirk returning. Vernon's expression shifted back to one of suspicion.

"The third condition is that this thing stays between you, me, and Lucy. No one else." Benny said. Vernon's mouth hung open.

"Now, now, I know I'm asking a lot here, but hey, I'm providing you with one hell of a service here, man. I can't guarantee the safety of such delicate information unless my terms are met. I'm a man of business and that's just how I operate. I've got a reputation to uphold, as I'm sure you are aware. If word got out that I was providing you of all people such a high-quality service at this kind of discount, well, I'd be ruined, you see." Benny explained coolly. He nearly laughed aloud at Vernon's expression. He was in uter disbelief of Benny's words, but tears were running down his cheeks. Benny slung an arm around Vernon's shoulders. .

"Vernon, your friendship is payment enough. We're in this together now, alright? You and I are going to work something out. We're going to formulate some kind of plan and get you and Lucy to greener pastures safely and legally." Benny said.

"That's the offer, Vern. Do we have ourselves an accord?" Benny asked, offering his hand to Vernon. Benny's expression shifted to one of complete seriousness.

"What do you say, Vernon? The banker is waiting. Deal, or no deal?" Benny asked, doing a rather comical impression of Howie Mandel. Vernon smiled and wiped the tears from his face.

"It's a pretty steep trade, but , what can I say?" Vernon said. He grasped Benny's hand.

"Is that your final answer?" Benny asked. Vernon laughed.

"Yes, Regis. Final answer." Vernon said.

"Well, Vern, based on the answer you chose, I'd say, you made a great deal!" Benny said dramatically, shaking Vernon's hand vigorously. Vernon laughed, a few stray tears slipping down his cheeks. Benny pulled Vernon to his feet and embraced him briefly. He patted Vernon on the back.

"So, you done throwing up?" Benny asked. Vernon blushed.

"Yeah. Sorry. I was just…" Vernon began.

"Scared, I know. It's okay." Benny said. He let Vernon, weak both physically and emotionally from the struggle, lean on him for support and helped him back towards the bedroom.

"Come on. Let's get you back into bed. You scared the living hell outta me, you know that? When you started hyperventilating, I thought I was going to have to give you mouth to mouth! Then, we'd both be puking!" Benny joked.

"Sorry." Vernon said sheepishly.

"Hey, I'm just teasing. You've got some real serious problems. I'd rather you tell me and have a panic attack that let them keep building and have you go insane." Benny said.

"S-so, what happened when I had the attack?" Vernon asked.

"The typical stuff that anyone has during a panic attack. Cold sweat, shaking, hyperventilating…you had one of the worst case scenario attacks where you lose consciousness." Benny explained.

"How did you know what to do?" Vernon asked.

"My family has a history of them. My sister had some pretty bad ones while she was in college. She was under a lot of stress. Don't worry about it, though. Even I've had one or two attacks myself. Nothing to be embarrassed about." Benny said.

"So what exactly did you do to bring me out of it?" Vernon asked.

"Well, I got you to lie down and tried to keep you conscious, but it was your sister who really helped you." Benny said. He explained to Vernon how she had gotten the inhaler and administered the medicine to Vernon, and about the light.

"She even checked your pulse and breathing. She's incredible, Vernon." Benny said.

"Yeah, she's pretty bright herself." Vernon said.

"And she spoke to you?" Vernon asked. He smiled at Lucy as they entered the bedroom. Benny nodded and Lucy blushed.

"That's really something, Benny. She doesn't talk to anyone but me. Not even to our mom. She must really like you. You must be special." Vernon said as Benny helped him sit on the bed.

"I am honored." Benny said. He closed his eyes and took Lucy's hand, kissing it dramatically. Lucy giggled. She looked hesitantly at Benny.

"Uh huh. I like Benny. He's really nice." She said shyly. Vernon watched her with the tender love of a brother in his eyes.

"You did great today, Lucy. You saved me." Vernon said, hugging Lucy gently.

"Are you okay, big brother?" She asked. Vernon nodded.

"Thanks to your and Benny's quick thinking." Vernon said.

"Are you sure you're alright, Vernon? I didn't hurt you when I was restraining you, did I?" Benny asked.

"Um…well, I'm going to be sore for a while. Let's just say that." Vernon said.

"Sorry bout that." Benny said sheepishly, eyeing the bruises that were visible on Vernon's wrists and the few that had formed on his legs.

"Don't be. I'm thankful for what you did. There's no telling how badly I could have screwed up my and Lucy's life if you hadn't intervened." Vernon said as Benny helped him sit on the bed.

"Don't thank me just yet." Benny said. He slipped back into the bathroom for a moment and returned with a small item in his hand. Vernon raised an eyebrow at him. Benny abruptly stuck the object into Vernon's mouth.

"Under your tongue." He instructed firmly.

"Yes, mommy." Vernon muttered. Lucy giggled.

"No talking. Keep your mouth shut and that thing under your tongue. I don't want to have to resort to dog style." Benny mock-threatened.

"Holey shiznit! Bobby and I were right! Benny's raping Vernon! That's so sick! …Yet, strangely kinky…" Lili said from outside the door.

"We're in the bedroom, Lili, and watch your language! There's a child present!" Benny called.

"Look who's talking!" Lili said. Benny rolled his eyes.

"Please, Lili. I'm checking Vernon's temperature! He's sick." Benny said. The door to the bedroom swung open.

"Oh, why didn't you say so?" Lili asked as she entered.

"Woah, you look awful, Vernon." Lili remarked. Vernon was still pale from his episode.

"No kidding. He threw up and everything." Benny ranted. Lili winced.

"I hate throwing up." Lili said. The thermometer beeped and Vernon removed it from his mouth.

"Me too." Vernon said. Benny snatched the thermometer from him.

"Well, no fever." Benny said.

"Want me to get a nurse?" Lili asked.

"Nah, I'll be fine. It's probably just nerves from everything that's been going on." Vernon said.

"Vernon, if you're sick, you should have someone here taking care of you." Lili said.

"Why do you think I'm here?" Benny said.

"I'll sleep over here tonight and keep an eye on him." Benny said.

"Why don't you go ahead and get changed, Vernon. I've got some tea that'll make you feel better." Benny said.

"Kay. Thanks, Benny." Vernon said. Benny led Lucy and Lili out of the bedroom and into the kitchen where the kettle he had put on earlier was beginning to boil.

"So, what are you doing here anyway?" Benny asked, taking the kettle off of the stove. He took four mugs down from the cupboard and filled them up.

"Looking for you." Lili said.

"What for?" Benny asked.

"To warn you to start writing your apology letter to Chops and Jt, because Jt got hurt and Chops is borderline homicidal over the whole thing." Lili said casually. Benny paled.

"Oh, man…" Benny whimpered.

"You know, Bobby was only playing around when he said that stuff about Vernon. He didn't really mean any of it." Lili said.

"Yeah, I know. It's just that I didn't say anything bad about Dogen, and he went right ahead and insulted Vernon and I got mad. I blew it way out of proportion." Benny said. Lili smiled slightly.

"You and Vernon must have become pretty close pretty fast judging by the way you defended him. You gave Bobby a bloody lip." Lili said.

"Yeah. Vernon and I have a lot in common, but I'm not proud that I hit Bobby." Benny said.

"Don't worry. He feels the same way. You two shouldn't have any problem talking things out." Lili said.

"Well, not with Bobby and Jt anyway. Chops on the other hand…he's freaking pissed. He tried to jump Bobby after you left. Clem had to hold him back." Lili said. Benny swallowed thickly as he handed Lili and Lucy each a cup of steaming hot herbal tea.

"I'll tell you, I'll never provoke a cheerleader again. Clem is scary when he's mad." Benny said.

"Maybe, but still, it was pretty hot." Lili said. Benny rolled his eyes, wondering to himself how Raz dealt with Lili.

"Anyway, Chops listened to what Bobby had to say since Clem wouldn't let him go and Chops agreed to a truce with Bobby for Jt's sake, but he threatened to jump Bobby for real if he broke the truce. I think you'll have better luck with Chops though since Bobby did all the big time insulting." Lili said. Benny sighed.

"Still, I'm the one who brought Jt into it. You said he got hurt? I didn't see that. Is he alright?" Benny asked.

"Yeah, his stitches were ripped a little and he was bleeding, but he's okay now." Lili said.

"Benny, if you just tell Bobby, Chops, and Jt what you've told me, things should work out fine." Lili said. She downed the rest of her tea and set the cup next to the sink.

"Thanks Lili." Benny said.

"No problem. As much as I'd like to see Vernon in his PJ's, I gotta get back to the medical ward of Dr. Hyde will have my hide." Lili said. "Tell Vernon I said goodnight and tell him I hope he feels better soon."

"I will. Goodnight. See you tomorrow, Lili." Benny said. Lili ruffled Lucy's hair as she headed to the door.

"Night." She said, shutting the door behind her. Benny brought a mug of tea into the bedroom. Vernon was lying on the bed with his eyes closed. He bolted awake when he heard the door open.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Benny said. He handed Vernon the mug.

"I'll take the couch tonight. You and Lucy just get some rest, okay?" Benny said.

"Thanks, Benny. We owe you big time." Vernon said.

"Lili asked me to tell you goodnight, and she said she hopes you feel better soon, and she also said that the thought of you in your PJ's got her incredibly hot." Benny said, smirking. Vernon laughed.

"I'm sure that's exactly what she said." Vernon said, rolling his eyes. "The ladies just can't resist me."

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Sassed, Strung Along, Chained Together, Used and Tossed, Stalked, Taunted For Fun; **__LiliRaz_**WE**_BobbyChloe_**MEN**_ElkaNils_**HAVE**_ElkaJt_**NO**_VernonFranke_**CLUE**_QuentinKitty_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WARNING: GIRLIE STUFF!

"You should have seen it! It was so hot! What a man!" Crystal sighed. Phoebe, Elka, Kitty, Franke, Chloe, and Milka giggled.

"It's true! What a stud!" Milka giggled.

"You're a lucky girl, Chris!" Franke said.

"Oh! I'm starting to feel sorry that I missed it!" Phoebe said.

"Your presence was sorely missed. Your and earth boy Quentin's negotiating skills would have been immensely beneficial to the situation." Chloe said.

"Hey Chloe? Mind if I ask you a personal question?" Elka asked.

"Go ahead." Chloe said.

"Do you like Bobby? Be honest. We won't tell." Elka said. Chloe thought for a moment.

"He is…okay. Sometimes he can be a real Suptonian Smikrat, but other times he can be almost pleasant." Chloe said. The girls giggled.

"So, what is it you like about him?" Kitty asked.

"Well, he is powerfully built, making him an ideal mate for his ability to provide protection. His rough exterior increases his intimidation factor…he does treat females respectfully…he really does try to behave… Also, as you might say…he has a great ass." Chloe said nonchalantly. The girls giggled uproariously.

"What about you, Elka. What do you see in Nils?" Phoebe asked.

"Um, hello?" Kitty said.

"He's a total hottie!" the other girls (minus Chloe) chimed.

"He's a freaking blue eyed blonde from California! Who could say no?" Kitty said.

"I know the perfect man for Kitty!" Elka gossiped.

"Who? Who?" Crystal asked.

"Those brown-green eyes, those adorable freckles, that cute accent…" Elka said.

"Mikhail?" Franke asked.

"No! I mean, has anyone seen a western movie lately? Who does Miss Kitty run away with?" Elka said.

"THE COWBOY!" The girls all giggled.

"You and Jt would be so cute together!" Elka said. Kitty paused to think.

"Well, he's definitely high up on the cute scale…" Kitty said.

"He has a great personality too, Kitty. He's sweet, sensitive, and he really cares about relationships. Unfortunately…that also means he finds himself heartbroken pretty easily." Milka said.

"Awww!" The girls cooed.

"He really was a sweet guy. I hope I didn't hurt his feelings when I broke up with him…" Elka said.

"You did, but he got over it. He doesn't have any hard feelings about it. Don't worry." Milka said.

"How do you know so much about him, Milka? Did you used to date him?" Franke giggled.

"No! We've been friends since we were two years old! That's how I know! The two of us are practically brother and sister!" Milka laughed.

"So, give us the dirt on you and Elton!" Phoebe urged.

"Aw, you know. He's sweet, sensitive, a little overprotective, mind you, but I love him anyway." Milka said.

"So, who do you think is the hottest boy in camp and who is the cutest?" Elka asked.

"I dunno…that's a tough one…For cutest, Elton. I'd have to say either Raz or Quintin for hottest." Milka said. The girls hooted.

"Going for the redheads, I see!" Phoebe giggled.

"All except Bobby!" Franke laughed.

"What about you, Franke? Who's the hottest and who's the cutest?" Phoebe asked.

"Vernon, hands down for hot." Franke said. The girls giggled.

"Explain!" Kitty demanded. Franke sighed dreamily.

"That sleek black hair, those endless brown eyes, that dark tan, that deep, sexy voice, he's brainy, and he's good with kids! He's the man for me!" Franke exclaimed. "Oh, and I guess I pick Dogen for cute. He's cute in that weird way, you know?"

"I've always thought that Vernon was a cute guy. I've never thought of him as the hot or sexy type." Phoebe said.

"I vote for Nils for hotness, Jt for cute. Your turn, Kitty. Who's hot?" Elka asked.

"Hmmm…Well, Raz was pretty hot…Jt's got the sexy factor….so does Nils…I guess my cute choice would be Quentin." Kitty said. "What do you think, Chloe?"

"I believe Maloof is cute in the way that a sister thinks of her little brother. I prefer men with strength. I would have to go with Bobby or Mikhail for hotness." Chloe said. The girls squealed.

"Oh yeah! Mikhail is pretty hot! I'm changing my vote!" Kitty said. Several other hands went up with hers.

"What color hair do you think he has under that hat?" Franke wondered. None of the girls seemed to know.

"Well, then, I say we make a little wager. Place your bets now. We'll ask him tomorrow and the winner gets the pot." Franke said.

"Fifteen bucks says he's a redhead." Franke said, setting fifteen dollars on the table.

"Well, he's Russian, so my money is on black hair." Phoebe said, pulling out a five.

"I'm gonna say redhead." Kitty said, pulling out a twenty.

"I vote brunette." Elka said, laying a five on the table.

"Black hair." Milka voted, placing her five on top of Elka's.

"Black hair." Chloe agreed, putting down a ten.

"What if he's bald?" Crystal giggled. The girls laughed.

"Kidding. I'm putting down five towards redhead." Crystal said.

"Let's up the ante and throw Jt into he mix. I've never seen him without his hat on." Kitty said, slapping another twenty down on the table.

"I have, so I won't participate in this one." Milka said.

"Fair enough. Okay, who bets on brunette?" Franke asked.

And with that, the bet was on.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Sassed, Strung Along, Chained Together, Used and Tossed, Stalked, Taunted For Fun; **__LiliRaz_**WE**_BobbyChloe_**MEN**_ElkaNils_**HAVE**_ElkaJt_**NO**_VernonFranke_**CLUE**_QuentinKitty_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, Benny went over to Vernon's quarters to cool off and Jt and Chops turned in early. I think Jt is probably hurting from the fight and Chops…well, he wants to hurt someone. But, Nils, you should have been there! I've never seen Clem so mad! I'm telling you! He was about ready to put the 'man' in mangle! As soon as Clem stepped in, the fight was over!" Elton said.

"Yeah. I thought that he was going to make their heads explode." Dogen piped.

"I gotta admit, you are very…persuasive when you're mad, Clem." Bobby said. Clem blushed. Mikhail chuckled to himself and shook his head.

"Mikhail knew that boy cheerleader would snap eventually. Only wish that Misha had been there to see happen." Mikhail said.

"Aw, man! I can't believe I missed it! Didn't know you had it in you, dude!" Nils laughed. Clem just blushed sheepishly.

"Frankly, neither did I." Clem chuckled.

"I'll bet Crystal is going to be all over you after a display like that, Mr. Stud." Nils teased, elbowing Clem in the side playfully.

"She's pretty cute!" Nils teased, winking suggestively.

"Yeah. She's the most amazing girl in the world." Clem said dreamily. Nils gave him a suspicious look.

"Hold up, man. Just what base have you gotten to with her anyway?" Nils asked. Clem blushed furiously.

"Woah! No way! It's nothing like what you're thinking!" Clem cried.

"So, have you kissed her yet?" Nils asked. Clem blushed even darker.

"Uh huh." He said dreamily. Nils chuckled.

"So, how was it?" Nils asked slyly.

"Amazing…" Clem sighed. Nils chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Amature. I'll bet it wasn't even a French kiss." Nils said. Clem snapped out of his dreamy stupor.

"Oh! No way! Ew! That's disgusting and unsanitary!" He said. Nils laughed.

"What are you, OCD or something? French kissing is as good as kissing gets! You'll understand someday, my young friend." Nils said, bowing dramatically. Clem just grimaced at the thought of French kissing at all.

"What about you, Elton? You're turning awfully red over there. You know what Nils is talking about, don't you?" Bobby teased, elbowing Elton. Elton rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I've only tried it once…" Elton muttered.

"Who was it? Milka?" Nils asked. Elton blushed even darker.

"Nuh uh. It was Lili." He said meekly. Mikhail almost toppled off the couch with laughter.

"No way!" Bobby laughed.

"OH!" Nils cried, laughing and pointing at Elton with surprise.

"Are you serious?" Clem laughed. Elton just blushed.

"No, I'm serious! And it was HER who French kissed ME." Elton said.

"What did she want you to do?" Bobby asked.

"She wanted me to help her with her math homework." Elton admitted meekly. Everyone burst into laughter.

"Anyone else ever French kissed before?" Bobby asked. He looked around at the other boys.

"Aw come on. Mikhail! Surely YOU of all people have French kissed a girl." Bobby said. Mikhail smirked devilishly and shook his head.

"No. Never French kiss." Mikhail said slyly. Everyone's expressions faded.

"Wait…how old are you, Mikhail?" Nils asked.

"14." Mikhail answered.

"That's the legal marrying age in Russia! And aren't prostitutes legal…" Nils began.

"Dude, have you actually…" Bobby began. Mikhail burst into laughter.

"No, Misha has not passed such base, and no French kiss girls." Mikhail said. Again, everyone paled.

"Not girls, huh…" Bobby said.

"Gay marriage is legal in Russia too, I think…uh, dude, are you…" Nils began. Mikhail's expression remained serious as he waited for Nils to finish.

"Oh, my god...Mikhail…say you aren't…tell me you're not…C-canola…" Bobby stammered. For a few horrifying moments, Mikhail's expression remained serious before he burst into laughter again.

"Misha is pulling leg! Misha is not like that! I like Maloof, but no." Mikhail laughed, elbowing Bobby playfully in the side.

"God, don't scare us like that, man! I mean, we shared cabins last year!" Bobby said. Mikhail laughed and wiped a few tears of laughter from his eyes.

"Sorry. Could not resist." Mikhail said. His expression shifted to one of seriousness.

"Truth be told, Misha has never had girlfriend." Mikhail said. He stared at the other boys.

"Or boyfriend." He added with a slight smirk.

"You're kidding me." Nils said.

"A stud like you, Mikhail? You're tall, you're strong, you're mysterious, you're foreign, you're nice, you've got a freaking accent for Pete's sake! You're what every girl dreams about!" Clem choked.

"No kidding! Dude, you're a total walking talking babe magnet! I thought for sure that the senoritas would be falling at your feet whenever you walked past!" Nils said.

"All the girls at camp think you're hot. I've heard them talking." Dogen said.

"Yes, many girl like Misha here in America…but…Misha has not found right one. Want serious relationship with girl who likes Misha for true self, not looks or nationality or accent." Mikhail said.

"If you could date any girl at camp, which, if you tried, you probably could, who would it be?" Clem asked.

"_Please don't say Crystal!"_ Clem thought.

"_Please don't say Milka!"_ Elton thought.

"_Please don't say Chloe!"_ Bobby thought.

"_If he says Milla, that would be gross, and I think I would be sick…"_ Dogen thought.

"_Please say Elka! No, wait…don't say Elka…or Milka…or Chloe…or Franke…or Crystal…or Lili…or Phoebe…or Kitty…damn, just don't answer!"_ Nils thought.

Mikhail just shrugged.

"I do not have the crush on any girls at camp." Mikhail said. In their minds, the boys all sighed.

"Then who do you like the most?" Clem asked.

"Lili is probably favorite girl at camp. She has much spirit." Mikhail said. Dogen nodded in agreement.

"So does Crystal!" Clem cheered.

"Wrong kind of spirit, dude." Nils said.

"So, is there a girl back in Russia that you have your eyes on?" Nils asked. Mikhail cast his eyes to the ground and rubbed his arm nervously. A sad look was in his eyes.

"Misha…does not live near any other people in Russia and learns school at home." Mikhail said.

"Where do you live?" Elton asked.

"Very rural area. Up in mountains in Siberian area." Mikhail said.

"Oh, I see…" Clem said sympathetically.

"What?" Elton asked.

"As you guys probably know, not everyone is accepting or tolerant of people who are different from them." Clem said.

"Say that again, hold the vagueness, please." Bobby said. Clem sighed.

"Psychics. I'm sure all of you have experienced some form of discrimination because of your powers." Clem said. Everyone nodded sadly.

"People in my area are living in old ways and are very religious. Believe that family's powers are evil, so treat us very badly. So, we move far away from other people to live in peace." Mikhail said.

"Then how do you get food and stuff? Do they let you into the stores?" Elton asked. Mikhail shook his head.

"No. We get our own food. We raise animals and grow things in greenhouse and we hunt and fish and forage with bear friends. If something we cannot make ourselves we need, then Psychonauts are kind to supply for us." Mikhail explained.

"So, you don't have any friends there?" Dogen asked. Mikhail shook his head.

"No human friend. Lots of bear friends, though." Mikhail said.

"So, Canola is your only human friend?" Bobby asked. Mikhail nodded.

"That explains a lot." Clem said. Everyone else chuckled.

"Well, there's no reason we all can't be friends here." Elton shrugged. Everyone else nodded in agreement and patted Mikhail on the back.

"As long as none of you are freaking queers." Bobby said. Mikhail snorted.

"This homophobia of yours is proving to be quite entertaining." Mikhail chuckled.

"I'm not a homophobe! It just creeps me out, is all!" Bobby said. All at once, the boys began coughing or sneezing, all of which seemed to be phonetically twisted to sound remarkably like the word 'homophobe'.

"See, we're just talking about it and all of you have caught homophobia, judging by the sound of those coughs and sneezes." Bobby teased. The boys laughed.

"Man, a place without girls. Mikhail, no offense, but that is like my version of hell." Nils said. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"What about the rest of you? Dogen, you ever kissed a girl?" Nils asked.

"Yeah. Teenage girls are pinching my cheeks and kissing me all the time. They think I'm cute. A lot of them are pretty." Dogen said. Everyone laughed.

"Let me rephrase. Have you ever had a girlfriend that you kissed?" Nils asked. Dogen sighed.

"A few times, but then I found out that the only reason that they wanted to go out with me was because my parents are loaded." Dogen said. The boys shook their heads sympathetically.

"Um…yeah…I'm not allowed back at that school anymore. I'm home schooled now so no one will provoke me." Dogen said. A few of the boys inched away.

"I don't blame you, man." Bobby said, looking a little irritated himself.

"What about you, Bobby? Have you ever French kissed?" Nils asked. Bobby sighed.

"One time the year before Chloe came to camp." Bobby said.

"Who was the girl? Was she hot?" Nils asked.

"Well, it was my first year that I had ever had a girlfriend, and she was like my third girlfriend that year and she was smoking hot. She was one of the popular girls and I dated two other girls who were popular and hot that she was friends with. I went out with her friends for about two weeks each. I treated all of them really well. I was polite, and acted like a gentleman, and did the whole candy and flowers shit; because I was raised to treat women with respect." Bobby said. The other boys nodded in agreement.

"But, that bitch…we went out for like, a month. Then, one day, she comes up to me and dumps me in front of everyone in the cafeteria. She told me that she never even liked me. The only reason she dated me was because of a dare and a bet to see which of the three girls could stand dating me the longest. The only reason she kissed me was to see if it was any different with a psychic. She embarrassed me and broke my heart." Bobby said.

"I know what you mean. I've had the same thing happen to me." Clem sighed.

"Benny's been a victim too." Bobby sighed.

"So, why is Chloe so different?" Nils asked. "Does that whole space girl mystery routine turn you on or something?"

"It definitely sets her apart from the rest of the crowd, but that's not quite it. She's honest and straight forward…she's smart…she accepts me for me, you know. She's the first girl to ever treat me like I'm normal." Bobby said thoughtfully.

"Do you think she's hot?" Nils asked. Bobby rolled his eyes.

"I don't know. I don't really think about that aspect of her. It's her personality that's so appealing to me." Bobby said.

"So you do have a crush on her!" Clem said.

"Admit it!" Nils said.

"We won't tell!" Elton said.

"Yeah. I do." Bobby said sheepishly.

"We're rooting for you." Mikhail said, patting Bobby on the shoulder.

"Thanks, guys." Bobby said.

"Still…you gotta wonder what she looks like under the helmet…I think she has black hair." Nils said.

"Naw, I think she's a brunette." Bobby said.

"Hmm…I think I'll side with Nils on this one. He knows girls." Elton said.

"Hmm…I've always pictured her with black hair too." Clem said.

"I guess I'll side with Bobby on this one." Dogen shrugged.

"Shall we have a wager, then?" Nils asked.

"What?" Bobby cried.

"We'll place our bets tonight, and tomorrow, we'll ask her. If she doesn't want to tell us, all bets are off and everyone gets their money back." Nils said.

"Alright, but I'm not asking her. I don't' want to get slapped." Bobby said. Dogen, Clem, Mikhail, and Elton agreed.

"Fine, you bunch of chickens. I'll ask her." Nils said.

"Man…" Elton sighed. "Has anyone else ever noticed that we've all seemed to have been used by a girl at one point or another?"

"Yeah. I'm Elka's love slave, she used Jt to get to me, Franke stalks Vernon, Kitty strings Quentin along, Bobby has been used, Dogen has been used, Benny has been used,…I don't know about Chops or Maloof…apparently, Mikhail is an exception…and Elton has been used by Lili." Nils said.

"Yeah, but at least she was honest about it. We're still friends. Besides, we both found someone who made a better match. I've got Milka and she has…" Elton trailed off sadly.

"Well, she had Raz." Elton said. Everyone was silent as they thought about their missing comrade.

"He was a good guy." Bobby said softly.

"We don't know that he's gone for sure, though." Dogen said softly, biting back tears. Bobby patted the younger cadet on the back.

"He's right, you know. Raz is a strong guy." Nils said.

"He is. I wouldn't put it past him to still be out there somewhere." Clem said.

"Maloof and I came back, and we certainly are not Psychonauts. I am figuring that if we made it back, gypsy friend has even better chance." Mikhail said. Everyone nodded.

"You make a good point, Mikhail." Elton said.

"I'm pretty sure that he's still alive. Raz is my best friend. He wouldn't leave without saying goodbye." Dogen said confidently. The other boys just looked forlornly out the window, hoping that the younger cadet was right.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Intelligent, Compassionate, Determined, and Experienced; **__SashaNein_**WE**_MillaVodello_**ARE**_MorceauOleander_**PSYCHONAUTS**_FordCruller_

_Loyalties and Where They Lie _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ford, Morry, Sasha, and Milla arrived back at the base a short while after nine. Sasha was fast asleep. It seemed that no damage had been done and his helicopter was being taken back to base by another agent. So, all's well that ends well, right? Well, Milla thought so.

Obviously, she didn't know about the panic going on in the med ward.

"I can't believe it…I simply can't believe it…" Dr. Hyde muttered to herself as she looked over some x-rays.

"How could this have possibly happened?" one of the nurses asked.

"I don't know. For once, I am completely, genuinely, and truly stumped." Dr. Hyde said.

"Ma'am…would you like me to go fetch agent Vodello and the rest of Nein's team? They would want to be informed…" The nurse began.

"No, not yet. Give me a little more time to try to figure this out…" Dr. Hyde said. "Besides, I have no idea how I'm going to explain this to Nein's team…"

"They're not going to believe it…hell! I can't believe it!" Dr Hyde said.

"How do you think this will affect Agent Nein as far as long term?" The nurse asked.

"Greatly. I would have to say greatly." Dr. Hyde said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Intelligent, Compassionate, Determined, and Experienced; **__SashaNein_**WE**_MillaVodello_**ARE**_MorceauOleander_**PSYCHONAUTS**_FordCruller_

_Loyalties and Where They Lie _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yepers. That's a chapter right there, complete with a cliffie!

Review, please!


	26. The SS HardShip

To Digitaldreamer: I'm glad you liked the camper parts (I worked my tucas off trying to make them good) and I'm working on getting an opportunity to show Vernon returning to his normal self after the traumatic revelation. Again, point taken on Nils. As for the forum thing, god, I look like a total prick now…I worded that terribly in the last chapter. Allow me reword that. I meant that I wasted to have a topic set aside to answer any questions people might have about the fic, you know, to help straighten out any confusion. Sorry about that XD. Thanks for the wishes of good luck and the review!

To Larissa: Wow…that's such a pretty name. I like it a lot. Thank you so much for the review! It made me blush like, well, me! A school girl! XD! Don't worry, this story still has a looong way to go. I won't stop anytime soon!

To Mindscape: Yay gossip! XD! I'm glad you enjoyed the camper scenes. Like I said, I worked my tucas off on them. Yes, my cliffhanger skills of evil have yet to fade! MWA HAHAHAHA! Thanks for the review!

To Farcie: Plot? Where? Has my brain-hamster been revising my work while I was asleep again? Drat… I really should sleep with earplugs so the little bugger can't get outta my noodle XD! I think your random humorous writing style is great! If you got it, flaunt it, girl; and you got it! Mad skillz! Woo hoo! I can't wait for your new chapters to come out! Good luck on them!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Once Haunted, Imprisoned, Plagued, Controlled, Frustrated, & Frightened; **_

_FredBonaparte_**ALL**_Sam_**OF**_GloriaVonGouten_**US**_Linda_**ARE**_EdgarTeglee_**FREE**_Sheegor_

_Loyalties and Where They Lie_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"But why?" Gloria asked. Raz lifted his nightshirt a bit to reveal the bandages concealing the sword wound in his stomach. He began to remove the bandages carefully. Gloria and Sheegor tried to stop him, but he insisted that he knew what he was doing.

When the bandages fell away from his chest, everyone was amazed by what was revealed. The stab wound in his stomach had definitely improved.

"Fire is a part of every Aquato gypsy. I am the Noble of the Aquato clan. The power of fire is concentrated within me. By exposing myself to the fire, some of my strength has been rejuvenated." Raz explained.

"Incredible…" Sam whispered, taking a good, thorough look at the boy.

What Raz said had to be true. Much of the color had returned to his skin. His eyes, once dull, distant, and clouded with pain had brightened. A glitter of life stirred in their depths. He was obviously alert again; and thank god, his true self was shining through at last. However, he still had that look of weariness about him.

Gloria sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Well, that is a very helpful fact to know. Why didn't you mention it earlier, Greyson? Had we known, we would have set Razputin on fire long ago and things would have been much easier!" Gloria said, exasperated. Some of the children giggled from the sheer ridiculousness of Gloria's statement.

"Forgive me, Madame Von Gutten. I thought that that power was merely a legend. I didn't know that it was true. I wasn't about to set my son ablaze in the name of a story." Mr. Aquato said. He started to chuckle.

"Had I known it was true, I would have just set him aflame at the very start!" Mr. Aquato said. Raz smirked, seeing the smirk on his father's face.

"I love you too, Father. It comforts me to know that you would set me on fire without a moments hesitation. Such wonderful friends and family I have." Raz chuckled.

"I do what I can to be a good father." Mr. Aquato laughed. Sage laughed loudly and dashed over to Raz, hugging him with tears of joy in his eyes.

"You see? I told you! I told you! My big brother is tough and strong! I told you that he wouldn't die!" Sage cheered. He looked up into Raz's eyes, beaming with pride and admiration. Sage's expression told Raz that Sage was speaking honestly from his heart.

"Thanks for believing in me, Sage." Raz said softly.

"Of course I believe in you, big brother. I have never doubted you for even a moment. You are my hero, Razputin." Sage said simply. Raz smiled affectionately, truly touched by Sage's words. So much so, in fact, that he was at a loss of words of his own.

"Thank you, Sage. I will try to be deserving of such a title." Raz said, hugging Sage back.

"You already are." Sage muttered. Raz sniffed and tried to blink back the tears that were pricking at his eyes. He pulled back away from Sage and held him at arms length, smiling.

"Wow, look at you…look at all of you! It must have been, what, four months since last I saw you all…" Raz said, looking at each of his family members. Elizabeth giggled happily and executed a series of cartwheels, flips, and handsprings to convey her across the room to Raz. She dropped to her knees and hugged him.

"I've missed you, big brother!" She said. Raz hugged her back.

"I've missed you too…all of you…" Raz said. He took a good look at Elizabeth.

"Wow, you are growing up fast. Just look at how pretty you look in that dress. I'm going to have to follow you around with a club to keep the boys away." Raz said, chuckling.

"Me too, big bwuder! I gots a pretty dress too!" Maria said, running over to hug Raz as well.

"You sure do! Look how pretty you are!" Raz laughed, moving to hug Maria. Sure enough, her twin, Bryson, was right behind her. He too got a hug from Raz.

"And you're getting to be quite the big strong guy now, aren't you!" Raz said to Bryson. Bryson giggled. Vera stepped up to stand beside Raz. Vera had tears in her eyes. she shook her head with a soft giggle and hugged Raz.

"Six months." She muttered. Raz gave her a confused look. Vera pulled away from Raz and regained her composure.

"Six months, brother dear. It has been six months since last you were with us; not four as you have previously stated." She said, matter-of-factly.

"Oh. It would seem that you are correct. I amend my previous statement. I have taken an absence of six months." Raz said airily. Vera giggled.

"It's good to have you back, Razputin." Vera said. The triplets all rushed over to Raz at once, encasing him in an inescapable three way hug.

"I'm so happy you're awake! It's a miracle!" Jennifer sobbed.

"Come here, you little rascal!" Joseph laughed.

"You have no idea how worried we were!" Lyle sobbed. Raz chuckled and tried to hug his older siblings back. Jennifer started kissing his cheeks tearfully and squeezing him. Raz laughed.

"I missed you all too! Jennifer, cut it out!" Raz chuckled. Jennifer stopped and just stared at Raz, just happy that he was back to himself. Raz's expression suddenly shifted to one of anger.

"Just look at you!" He said suddenly, pulling away from Jennifer.

"Gloria, I assume you're responsible for this!" Raz accused.

"Father, Lyle, Benjamin, Joseph, Sage, and I have enough trouble keeping the boys away from Jennifer without you turning her into this walking manifestation of allure!" Raz said, pointing at Jennifer.

"I know! That's what we were saying!" Joseph and Lyle said. Jennifer giggled.

"What am I to do with you all?" She asked. Raz suddenly forced himself to his feet. His expression was unreadable as he made his way across the room to where Benjamin stood. Benjamin refused to meet Raz's eyes.

"Big brother?" Raz asked. Benjamin swallowed thickly and knelt down in front of Raz, taking Raz's hands in his own.

"Yes, Razputin?" He asked hoarsely. Raz hugged Benjamin tightly.

"I missed you, big brother." Raz whispered.

"Why am I suddenly 'Razputin' to you? Have I not always been called 'brother' or 'baby brother' or 'little brother' by your tongue; just as you have always called 'brother' or 'big brother' by mine? Never have we felt the need to speak to each other in such formal tongue." Raz said. Benjamin remained silent.

"You feel guilty for what has happened to me. Don't. It was out of your hands. I am still proud to call you my big brother and my hero." Raz whispered. A tear slid down Benjamin's cheek. He wrapped his arms around Raz securely.

"Truly, you are remarkable…brother." Benjamin rasped. After a few tender moments, Raz pulled away from Benjamin slowly. Benjamin was smiling again, just like he had always done before Raz had been hurt. Finally, Benjamin was at peace with himself again.

But Raz's smile was rapidly fading. Benjamin saw this. His smile faded as well as he observed his younger brother. Raz fingers grazed Benjamin's neck gently.

"You were hurt…hurt trying to protect our family…fire has ravaged your throat…" Raz said.

"It was worth it for the safety of my family." Benjamin rasped. Raz smiled. He closed his eyes and let his hand hover over Benjamin's neck. His hands glowed green, just like they had when he healed Sheegor's hand. Raz moved his hand in a circular motion over Benjamin's neck, and just like that, all the pain melted away.

"Better, big brother?" Raz asked.

"Much better. Thank you, little brother." Benjamin said. Raz sighed and quickly lowered himself to the floor. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall.

"Does something ail you, my son?" Mr. Aquato asked, approaching the two boys.

"I will be fine, I am just weary." Raz said softly.

"Should we set you on fire?" Gloria asked. Raz chuckled.

"That wouldn't be a good idea. I must have the spiritual strength to withstand the fire in order to draw strength from it. I cannot do that right now." Raz said. Raz jolted slightly when Benjamin scooped him up into his arms.

"Then you should rest now and try to keep your strength up. We have a long journey ahead of us." Benjamin said.

"Yes. It will be taxing on all of us to be out on the sea for so long. That is why I chose to act now and muster what little strength I could from the fire. I'll need whatever strength I can muster if I hope to withstand the sea in my current state." Raz said.

"Then stop talking and start resting." Benjamin chuckles, carrying Raz over to one of the beds. Raz smiled and closed his eyes, leaning on Benjamin's chest. Benjamin set Raz down on the bed and pulled the blankets up over him. Then, Benjamin began searching his pockets for something. He pulled out a small candle and set it on the nightstand.

"Does anyone have a match?" The fire eater asked sheepishly. Gloria fetched a pack of them out of a drawer in the kitchen. Benjamin lit the candle gingerly.

"Why was there a candle in your pocket?" Raz asked with a slight smirk.

"I always carry one of these. They are the special candles that mother used to make. They have medicinal properties. She would put one by my bed whenever I was sick, and it would make me feel better. I didn't use it earlier because the herbs might have overwhelmed your senses and made you weaker." Benjamin said. Raz took a deep breath.

"Thank you, brother. I am already feeling its effects." Raz said.

"You can't regain your strength with an empty stomach. You've had nothing but weak broth the last two days, and you didn't even keep much of that down. Let me make you something, dearie." Gloria insisted, bustling back into the kitchen. Sheegor approached Raz's bed shyly with Sam in her hands. She set Sam down beside Raz.

"Here. Lie down with Mr. Pokeylope. He's a magic, healing, talking turtle, you know." Sheegor said with a smile. Sam smiled.

"It's true." Sam said. "Not only are animals therapeutic, but I was mutated by psitanium. So, I've got some psitanium radiation coming off of me, and you're a psychic, so theoretically, that could be beneficial to you."

Raz nodded, seeing Sam's point.

"Not to mention I'm cute and cuddly." Sam said.

Raz smiled and chuckled and curled up, hugging Sam lightly.

"So, you get animal therapy and psitanium radiation therapy, and I get to snuggle. Everybody wins." Sam said. Raz chuckled.

"M'kay." He muttered. Raz dozed for about half an hour before Sheegor returned with a bowl of warm broth for him. Lyle entered behind her.

"Do you think you'll be able to handle this? I can weaken it if it's too much." Sheegor said.

"Mmm…smells good…I'm willing to give it a try." Raz said. Lyle sat down next to Raz and took the bowl from Sheegor.

"Let me help you, brother mine." Lyle said. He gave Raz a spoonful of the broth.

"This is really good…my complements to the chef." Raz said. Sheegor pressed her uninjured hand to Raz's forehead.

"Oh, my…you're burning up…" She said.

"No, Sheegor. He's alright." Lyle assured her. He took Sheegor's hand and guided it to his own forehead.

"See? He just seems feverish to you. All Aquato gypsies have abnormally high body temperatures. He's really just right." Lyle said.

"How unusual…" Sheegor said.

"I find it quite pleasant. Warm and toasty." Sam remarked, sticking his head out from under the covers. Raz chuckled.

"It's really good to see you again, Sheegor. Sam too. I've missed you guys." Raz said. He reached over and fingered one of Sheegor's neatly braided pigtails. "And I love what you've done with your hair. It's cute. You look great. So do Gloria and Edgar."

"How did you know Edgar was with us?" Sam asked.

"I spoke with him briefly while we were in the truck." Raz said. "I'm pretty sure I heard Fred and Boyd too while I was still out of it. I can't wait to see them."

"They'll be so happy that you're doing better." Sheegor said.

Raz wasn't able to eat much of the broth, but it was better than nothing. Once everyone had gotten some lunch, everyone decided to lie down and try to get some rest before the next phase of Boyd's plan started.

At about nine thirty that night, everyone got up and packed up their things.

"Hey, Razputin! Listen! Want to help me play a prank on Fred, Boyd, and Edgar?" Sam asked. Raz was all ears.

At around ten, Sheegor, Gloria, Mr. Aquato, and the Aquato children made their way down to the lobby of the Inn. Joseph, who was in on Sam and Raz's prank, volunteered to carry Raz. Raz feigned sleep in Joseph's arms. As they entered the lobby. Edgar was already there.

"Hello again, Mrs. Rosemary." Edgar said, bowing politely.

"Hello Manuel." Sheegor said.

"You certainly have quite a few bags…would you like me to help you get them to your car?" Edgar asked.

"Oh, I don't have a car. We're going to the bus stop." Sheegor explained.

"With all of these children and all of this luggage in the cold and the dark and the rain? Oh, that will not do. Why don't you hitch a ride to the bus stop with me? First Mate Boyd Cooper is coming to pick me up. I'll be working with him down at the pier on the French Milkmaid under the command of Captain Fred Bonaparte. They are both very kind. I'm sure they wouldn't mind. The bus stop is on the way there." Edgar said.

"Thank you, Manuel. We would appreciate that." Gloria said. Just then, Boyd pulled up in the truck. Edgar went out to talk to him.

"He says it's fine with him! All aboard!" Edgar called. Everyone loaded up into the truck once again. Since Fred was still down at the pier, Edgar rode in the cab with Boyd and kept Raz in his lap. Once the doors of the truck had closed, Raz opened his eyes and sat up, grinning from ear to ear.

"Hi-ya Boyd! Hi-ya, Edgar!" He said cheerfully. Both men jolted sharply. From his hiding place in Raz's blanket, Sam burst into laughter. Edgar and Boyd just stared dumbly at Raz.

"You two should see the looks on your faces! That was priceless, Sam!" Raz laughed.

"Couldn't have done it without you." Sam said, still laughing.

"B-but how? What?" Boyd and Edgar stammered. Raz chuckled. On the way to the pier, Raz explained his newfound strength to Boyd and Edgar.

Before long, they were at the pier. After making sure no one was around to see them, Boyd ushered everyone out of the truck. Raz was able to walk with some assistance from Vera and Sage. They made their way onto Fred and Boyd's ship, called The French Milkmaid.

"Is everything aboard?" Edgar asked.

"Fred's getting the last of the supplies secured." Boyd said. Fred was coming up onto the deck.

"All done here. Do we have everyone abo…." Fred trailed off when he saw Raz standing there smiling at him. The lanky man was so shocked that he tripped over his own long legs and ended up face down on the deck. Boyd howled with laughter, slapping his knee.

"Captain on deck!" He laughed. "The very picture of poise, discipline, an experience!"

Fred ignored Boyd. He was just staring at Raz.

"Aw, come on, Boyd. Stop teasing poor Fred." Raz said.

"Raz? Is that really you, or am I hallucinating?" Fred asked.

"Hi Fred." Raz chuckled. Boyd squinted to see down the other piers.

"Fred, I'll fill you in in a minute. Razputin, you, Sheegor, Gloria, Sam, and your family need to get below deck now. The shipyard guard is making his rounds. We need to get moving before he reaches our ship, or he might search it and then we're screwed. He's coming this way already." Boyd said. Everyone began filing down the stairs to get to the living quarters while Fred and Boyd started getting things moving.

"Hoist anchor, Boyd! Fred called. Boyd immediately ran up onto the deck. By the time the guard was at their ship, the anchor had been raised and The French Milkmaid was drifting away from the pier.

"Have a safe trip, Captain Bonaparte! First Mate Cooper!" The guard called, seeing that he wouldn't have time to check their papers.

"Thank you, sir!" Boyd called, saluting the man. Soon, Massachusetts was only a strip of lights behind them. Fred sighed.

"Alright. We made it out of port without arousing any suspicion. That's a good start." Fred said. A loud crash of thunder made both Fred and Boyd jump. The two turned toward one another. Without a word, they both got into their rain slickers.

"Well, tonight's going to suck." Boyd said.

Boyd was right. It wasn't long before things really started to suck for the crew and the passengers of The French Milkmaid. The storm was picking up quickly. At least now they were out in open waters where they didn't have to worry about hitting a rock or something.

But still, the wind was howling, it was pouring down rain, the thunder was deafening and the lightning was blinding. Enormous twenty foot swells knocked the French Milkmaid around on the water and some slammed right into her.

"This is bad…really bad." Boyd said.

"I know! I know!" Fred said, trying to maneuver the ship in such a way that another wave crashing into it wouldn't roll the ship.

"Boyd, would you go below deck and check on the others? Tell them to stay alert, because things are only going to get rougher." Fred said, checking the weather monitor.

"Aye, captain." Boyd said.

Down below, the Aquato family was already starting to feel the effects of the ocean. All of them were feeling seasick. None of them dared to go near the windows of the ship, for as soon as they did, the Hand of Galochio would begin to manifest itself just outside the window.

Raz was lying on one of the beds. Already, he felt what small amount of strength he had managed to maintain evaporating from his body just a little at a time. His body felt like lead. He couldn't even keep his eyes open.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Once Haunted, Imprisoned, Plagued, Controlled, Frustrated, & Frightened; **_

_FredBonaparte_**ALL**_Sam_**OF**_GloriaVonGouten_**US**_Linda_**ARE**_EdgarTeglee_**FREE**_Sheegor_

_Loyalties and Where They Lie_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

He was aware enough to hear Boyd when he came down the stairs.

"Sit tight down here, everybody. I'm afraid things are going to get worse before they get better. Whatever you do, stay below deck." Boyd said.

"N-no problem…" Sage grumbled, trying not to toss his cookies again.

"BOYD! EDGAR! GET UP HERE, HURRY!" Fred yelled frantically from above deck. Immediately, Edgar and Boyd started up the stairs. They were both tossed violently back down as the ship lurched almost all the way onto one side. A chorus of screams sounded from everyone below deck.

Raz felt himself tossed off of the bed. He felt a pair of arms encompass him, then he felt himself being jarred roughly as a sharp yelp sounded from whoever had grabbed him, then everything was still and Raz found himself lying on something soft and warm. Raz lay still, trying to calm his racing heart and gather the strength to open his eyes. He gasped as the ship tilted again.

Thankfully, this time, the ship tipped back upright. Boyd and Edgar instantly jumped to their feet and rushed back up the stairs to aid Fred.

"Is everyone alright?" Benjamin asked, helping Jennifer up. She had her hand over her cheek where it had quite abruptly hit the ground when she was tossed aside during the tipping of the ship.

"A little bruised up, but I'm alright." She said.

"Oh my gosh! Sage, your shoulder is bleeding!" Elizabeth exclaimed. Sage winced and touched the spot where his shoulder had scraped the edge of a table when he had fallen.

"Yeah, I must have scraped it…Aw, my shirt has a hole in it now…" Sage grumbled.

"Joseph, are you alright?" Vera asked, hovering over Joseph. He was sitting with his back propped against the wall, grimacing. Bryson and Maria were huddled up against him, sobbing. Benjamin and Jennifer took the twins from him.

"Uhn…yes…I am alright…just winded, that's all." Joseph breathed. "Gave me a hand, would you, sister-dear?"

Vera helped pull Joseph to his feet.

"Oh, thank you." He sighed, rubbing his back. He had been hurled backwards right into the wall when the ship had tipped, and the added weight of the twins in his arms hadn't lessened the impact.

Joseph stretched out his back and scampered over to where Sheegor was trying to untangle herself from the pile of extra blankets that she had been carrying just before the ship had tilted. Joseph chuckled and helped her to her feet.

"Are you alright?" Joseph asked.

"Oh, yes. I'm fine. Just a little shocked it all. But now I have to fold all these sheets again…oh my goodness! Where's Mr. Pokeylope?!" Sheegor cried. A muffled response came from under the pile of sheets where a little lump was wiggling around. Joseph laughed and helped Sheegor to dig him out.

"Good gracious!" Gloria cried from under the mass of pillows that had fallen off the bed and onto her during the chaos. She shook free of the pillow-y tomb and took a deep breath of fresh air. Mr Aquato helped her up.

"Oh, thank you, dearie." She said, pulling herself back together and smoothing down her tussled hair.

"Are you alright, Madame?" Mr. Aquato asked.

"Yes, quite. If I had to have anything fall on me, I'm glad it was the pillows." She chuckled.

"Though it would appear that you weren't quite as fortunate, Greyson." She added, motioning to the scrape running from Mr. Aquatos' hand and up his forearm to his elbow.

"Yes, I fell out of my chair…but it's only a scrape. Are the twins okay?" Mr. Aquato asked.

"Yes, papa. They're just frightened." Jennifer responded, soothing the two crying toddlers.

"Razputin? Where is he? Oh, no! Did he fall from the bed?!" His father's anxious voice called. Raz found it strange that whoever had caught him and broken his fall to the floor didn't respond…nor was the person seeming to move…

Finally, Raz managed to open his eyes to see who had rescued him. Fright seized his heart. He found his rescuer lying limp and still beneath him. Raz couldn't muster the strength to cry out or move.

"Razputin, are you…" Joseph began, spotting Raz from the other side of the bed. He scrambled over to aid his brother, only to find another.

"LYLE!" Joseph cried. He knelt down next to his brothers anxiously. Instantly, Mr. Aquato and Sheegor were at his side. Mr. Aquato carefully lifted Raz off of Lyle and set him back on the bed.

"Are you alright?" Mr. Aquato asked worriedly. Raz nodded weakly and lifted his finger to motion to Lyle, trying to convey that Lyle had protected him from harm.

Joseph leaned over and grasped Lyle's shoulder lightly.

"Brother? Brother, awaken!" Joseph said worriedly. Lyle stirred and groaned softly.

"Huh?" He muttered groggily, opening one eye. His eyes were slightly hazy. Joseph gave a relieved sigh.

"Are you alright, brother-dear?" Joseph asked.

"Where is Razputin?" Lyle asked, his speech slightly slurred.

"He is right here, my son. He is alright. Are you injured?" Mr. Aquato asked. Lyle stumbled to his feet and staggered dangerously before falling over again. Joseph bolted forward and caught Lyle around his middle. Lyle fell to his knees and slumped forward, stabilizing himself by firmly planting his hands on the floor. Lyle sat there slouched over with his head hung, trying to regain pull himself together.

"Brother? Answer me! Are you hurt anywhere?" Joseph asked anxiously. Lyle groaned and shifted his hand to touch the back of his head. Joseph gasped when he saw blood trickling down Lyle's neck. A trickle now streamed down his face as well. Joseph pulled Lyle's hand back away from his head to examine it himself. Lyle's hand was coated with blood.

"He has hit his head, papa!" Joseph said.

"Oh…Really? I was wondering why my head hurt so much! That makes sense." Lyle slurred with a dazed smile.

"If only you made sense right now, brother-dearest." Joseph said with an affectionate, but exasperated smile. Lyle gave an airy giggle.

"Brother, you are so silly." He said.

"Oh yeah. He has definitely hit his head. Hard." Sage said, sighing and shaking his head solemnly.

"Again?" Elizabeth asked, cartwheeling over to where Lyle was sitting. She leaned close to Lyle's face to look him in the eyes curiously.

"At least we know he's used to it by now." Sage said, rolling his eyes.

"You know, sooner or later, those concussions are going to add up." Benjamin said, smiling in the same way that Joseph was as he knelt next to Lyle. Lyle just looked up at him and grinned.

"For a graceful contortionist, he sure is a klutz." Sage said. Lyle sighed.

"It's true." He said. "This kind of thing seems to happen to me a lot...I think, anyway…I don't know! I can't remember any of them…" Lyle said.

"That's because you hit your head. Just now, and all those times you can't remember. You cant remember them because you hit your head then, and just now." Elizabeth explained.

"Well, can't explain things any more clearly than that…" Sage grumbled sarcastically under his breath.

"Oh, yeah…that's right!" Lyle said, smiling. "You know, this has probably happened to me so many times, even though I can't remember. I mean, it's happened…um…however many times it's happened before that I can't remember plus this time…however that many is…because I forgot what number comes after that one…"

Sage, Joseph, Bryson, Maria, and Benjamin snickered. Mr. Aquato, Vera, and Elizabeth tried very hard not to laugh at the poor, confused teen.

"Oh, dear…" Sheegor said, kneeling next to Lyle. She caressed his cheek gingerly.

"Show a little concern, will you!? Poor Lyle…" Jennifer snapped at her family, kneeling next to Lyle with a damp washcloth. She tilted Lyle's chin up so that she could see his face. She wiped the blood from his forehead and neck. Mr. Aquato did his best to banish the smile from his face. He cleared his throat.

"Jennifer is right, children. This is no laughing matter. Lyle has apparently hit his head rather hard…" Mr. Aquato said, his concern growing for Lyle as he wavered lightly. He had stopped responding to their comments and now was just staring at the floor in a daze.

Jennifer tenderly pressed the cloth to the back of Lyle's head where he had hit it. Lyle jolted and winced, trying to pull away from Jennifer. Jennifer winced sympathetically.

"I'm sorry, brother. I'm trying to be gentle." Jennifer said.

"Razputin, are you okay?" Lyle slurred, becoming less coherent by the minute. Raz gathered his strength.

"Y-yes, brother. Thank you." Raz said. Lyle muttered something inaudible and slumped sideways against Jennifer, his eyes slipping closed. No one thought that it was amusing anymore. Worry replaced their humor.

"Papa, I think he really must have hit his head hard this time…" Jennifer said worriedly, keeping the cloth pressed to the back of Lyle's head.

"I don't think it's any worse than any of the times that he has hit his head before. I believe it is the Galochio's curse that is affecting him in addition to the injury." Mr. Aquato said.

Lyle moaned softly, his expression pained. He could hear them, but couldn't understand them. He was too disoriented from the pain in his head.

"Oh, the poor dear…" Gloria said.

"I'll get the first aid kit." Sheegor said, scampering over to where the medical supplies were being kept. Joseph carefully lifted Lyle up into his arms and carried him over to one of the beds. He laid Lyle down on his side so that Sheegor could tend to his injury. Lyle opened his eyes and tried to get up, but Joseph lightly pressured him back town against the pillows.

"I'm sorry for jeering at you, brother. It was noble of you to gain injury while protecting Razputin from injury." Joseph said softly.

"But I though Razputin was the Noble…" Lyle muttered, confused. Joseph smirked affectionately.

"Never mind. Just get some rest." Joseph said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Once Haunted, Imprisoned, Plagued, Controlled, Frustrated, & Frightened; **_

_FredBonaparte_**ALL**_Sam_**OF**_GloriaVonGouten_**US**_Linda_**ARE**_EdgarTeglee_**FREE**_Sheegor_

_Loyalties and Where They Lie_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Fred! Are you alright? What the hell was that?" Boyd asked as he neared the top of the stairwell. He found Fred trying to pull himself up off of the ground. He appeared to be in a lot of pain.

"Goddamn forty foot swell nearly rolled us." Fred hissed. He was bleeding from his forehead on the left side and was holding his left elbow.

"Are you okay?" Boyd asked.

"I'll be fine…the floor's wet and I slipped when that swell hit us…I just hit the ground pretty hard and fast." Fred said. He jumped to his feet and threw all his weight against the helm to avoid another massive swell. Boyd and Edgar rushed to help him. They were barely able to angle the ship away from another possible roll.

"How long is this going to keep up, Fred?" Boyd asked.

"Well, we're getting into the worst of this storm right now. It's a big one, Boyd. I need you to watch for possible waterspouts and whirlpools. The last thing we need is to be sucked up or down by either one of those. We're in the Bermuda Triangle now and this storm is only one in an entire line of monsters just like it." Fred said.

"The good news just keeps coming!" Boyd cried.

For two hours, Boyd, Fred, and Edgar fought the wicked storms. At last, the storm seemed to be calming down. The swells were shrinking and the winds were easing up a bit. The three men were bruised, battered, and bloody from being tossed around by the swells. All three men were sore all over from the beating they had received from the sea.

"Whew…that was one ugly storm." Edgar sighed.

"Believe it or not, it's not the worst one we've been through." Fred said. Edgar paled.

"I don't even want to think about it." Edgar said.

"Boyd, take the helm. Edgar, why don't you go below deck and check on everyone. Bring the first aid kit up here too. I'm going to go see if we have any damage down in the engine room and check our fuel." Fred said.

"Be careful going out there, Fred. Don't fall overboard." Boyd warned.

"I know, I'll be fine." Fred said. It wasn't long before Edgar returned with the first aid kit. Sheegor came up with Sam to help patch the men up. Boyd had pulled a muscle in his back from falling down the stairs and Edgar had banged up his knee pretty badly.

"I'm starting to get nervous. Fred's been gone a while." Boyd said. Sheegor scampered over to look out the window for Fred.

"He's coming. I can see him." Sheegor said.

"Oh, my gosh! He's covered in blood!" She squeaked. She threw open the door to help him.

"Hey! What's wrong, Sheegor?" Fred asked.

"What do you mean, what's wrong? Your shirt is covered in….not blood…" Sheegor said as she got closer.

"It's motor oil." Fred chuckled. "I had to do a little patching up down there."

"You scared me!" Sheegor said. She took Fred's hand and ushered him back into the safety of the control room.

"Oh, my…all three of you are pretty beat up…" Sheegor remarked, dabbing some of the blood off of Fred's forehead. Fred took a bandage wrap and began to wind it around his left elbow.

"Oh, goodness…that looks pretty bad, Fred…" Sheegor said.

"Aw, I probably just bruised it really badly. A sprain at worse." Fred said.

"Let me go get you some ice for that. I'll get some for your knee too, Edgar, and there's a hot pack for your back too, Boyd." Sheegor said, toddling back down the stairs. As soon as she had left, the three men groaned.

"Oh, my aching head!" Fred whined.

"My aching back!" Boyd whined.

"My aching everything!" Edgar whined. "How do the two of you manage this all by yourselves?"

"Fred was born to do this. I've just learned to get used to all of this." Boyd said. Fred was back over by the computer, coughing again.

"How does it look, captain?" Boyd asked.

"Considering the magnitude of the storm, pretty good. We're off course by a few degrees." Fred said, clearing his throat.

"Give me a heading, I'll fix it." Boyd said.

"Shift us two degrees south." Fred said.

"Aye, captain." Boyd said, adjusting their direction.

"What time is it?" Boyd asked.

"Six in the morning. Don't get too excited though. We won't be seeing any sunshine today. In fact, we'll be clipping another storm here pretty soon. This one isn't quite as bad as that last one, though. Look for rain and thunderstorms all day today and into tomorrow…yikes…" Fred hissed.

"What?" Boyd asked.

"We're looking at storms at least two out of four days that we'll be in the danger zone. Some of these look from moderate to severe." Fred said.

"Fantastic." Boyd grumbled.

"It's going to be a long couple of days." Fred said.

"Good thing we brought lots of pain killers." Boyd muttered.

"You said it." Fred said.

"No offence to you guys, but I'm never traveling by ship again." Edgar said. Fred's laughs quickly turned to coughs.

"Here you go." Sheegor said as she emerged from below deck. She tossed ice packs to Fred and Edgar and a hot pack to Boyd.

"And I figured you might be needing some more of this." Sheegor said. She handed Fred some cough medicine.

"Sheegor, you are an angel." Boyd said as Sheegor began to rub his sore back.

"Yeah, thanks, Sheegor. How is everyone down there?" Fred asked.

"Seasick." Sheegor said with a wince. "Poor guys. The Aquato's especially. Apparently, the curse slowly robs them of all of their strength when they are out on the water like this."

Sheegor shuddered.

"I actually saw the Hand of Galochio outside when Maria got too close to the window!" Sheegor said. "I can't imagine being in their position!"

"That thing was definitely creepy." Sam agreed. "And it's definitely starting to zap their strength."

"Even Greyson is having trouble." Sheegor said.

"I hope nobody got hurt while we were getting tossed around back there." Boyd said.

"Mostly just bruises and a couple of scrapes. Poor Lyle took a pretty bad knock to the head, though. He should be fine, though." Sheegor assured them.

"How's Raz doing?" Boyd asked.

"The curse really seems to be hitting him hard." Sam said. He paused.

"Say…is it safe to light a few candles down there?" Sam asked.

"Why? Is there not enough light?" Fred asked.

"No, the lighting is fine. The Aquato's have some special candles that seem to really help them." Sam explained.

"Well, it couldn't hurt to try. But, if things kick up with the weather again, the candles must be blown out. I don't want to have to worry about the ship being rolled, capsizing, and catching on fire." Fred said.

"Aye, captain." Sam said. Gloria and Edgar peeked out from the stairwell.

"Fred? Boyd? Can you come down here for a minute? Razputin wants to talk to you." Gloria said.

"I'll take the helm for a while." Edgar said, squeezing past Gloria.

"Thanks, Edgar." Fred said, following Gloria down the stairs. Fred knelt next to Raz's bed and took Raz's hand. Raz opened his eyes slightly. He and Fred smiled at one another.

"You wanted to see me, my lord?" Fred teased. Raz chuckled weakly.

"Oh, please don't call me that, Fred, unless you want me to call you Monsieur Captain Fredric Bonaparte. Raz is just fine." Raz chuckled.

"Alright, Raz, then. How are you holding up?" Fred asked.

"To be honest with you, not so well." Raz said softly. Fred frowned.

"Is there anything I can do?" Fred asked.

"You can get us across this accursed ocean." Raz said with a small smile.

"Well, what do you know? That's what Fred does best!" Boyd said, patting Fred on the back. Fred smiled.

"That's why I wanted to speak with you." Raz said.

"About sailing? What do you need to know?" Fred asked.

"About how soon do you think you can get us across this ocean?" Raz asked.

"I'm going to do everything in my power to get us there in seven days." Fred said.

"Is there any possibility that it could take longer?" Raz asked. "Be honest."

"Yes." Fred said softly. "Why?"

"At this rate, my strength will be gone from me before the passing of 3 days. I cannot hold this pace." Raz muttered. Fear rose to everyone's faces. Before anyone could speak, Raz raised his hand to silence them.

"Let me finish. Though it will greatly tax what little strength I possess, I can survive this voyage. To do so, however, I must withdraw myself back into the deepest recesses within the confines of the sanctity of my own mind and lock my consciousness away there; thus leaving my body in a state of deep sleep." Raz explained. This brought much relief to everyone.

"Once I have retreated into my mind, it will be nearly impossible to wake me. I will wait as long as I can get away with before I retreat into my mind. I cannot barricade myself within my own mind for very long, however. I can only tolerate being locked away in the dark like that for so long. I think that five days is as long as I will be able to endure. Hopefully, we will be on land by then. That's why I need your honest estimate of how long this will be so that I can channel my strength accordingly." Raz said. He looked into Fred's eyes.

"It is vital that your estimate is honest. If we should fail to reach land by the time my consciousness can no longer be confined by my own barricades, my strength will be spent and I will die." Raz said calmly. A wave of anxiety washed over everyone. Fred's face bore a look of determination as he straightened his captain's hat.

"Razputin, I will not rest until we make landfall. I will push this ship at full speed and man the helm night and day, storm or no storm until we reach our destination. I will get everyone on this ship to land alive and safe within seven days if I have to fight some conveniently placed ultra-powerful giant sea monster from some demented pirate movie with nothing but a rubber ducky and a paper clip to do it. Captain's honor." Fred said. Raz chuckled.

"I know you'll get us there in time, Fred. I have faith in you." Raz said. Fred's expression softened.

"Thanks Raz. I won't let you down. I'll get us there before your strength runs out. I promise. Just hang tough, little buddy." Fred said, grasping Raz's shoulder gently. Raz lifted his hand and put it over Fred's, squeezing it lightly.

"I'll make the strength I have last for as long as I can to bide you as much time as I can." Raz said.

"Nah, you just focus on resting and staying alive. I'll worry about getting us there in time." Fred said. Raz was silent for a moment. He looked up at Fred and Boyd with a weak smile.

"Thank you…all of you." Raz said. Fred and Boyd just smiled.

"Don't go wasting your strength on thanking us." Boyd said.

"Yeah. If it weren't for you…well…you can probably imagine the state we'd be in." Fred said.

"You saved us, Razputin. You didn't know a thing about us and you, at age 12, ally by yourself, a mere child and amateur psychic, went out of your way at great personal risk to help us. We're just showing you the same kindness that you showed us." Boyd said.

"You've touched all our lives, Razputin. You've always an available hand to help someone out. What goes around comes around. It's about time that you were allowed to rest easy and let someone be here for you for a change." Sheegor said. Boyd leaned down and whispered none-too-discretely to Raz.

"Plus, none of us have ever quite been playing with a full deck of cards, if you know what I mean. We didn't actually start really considering the consequences of our actions until we were on our way here." Boyd snickered.

"Well, it's too late to start having second thoughts now. We're past the point of no return, so, I guess we're all screwed." Boyd shrugged.

"Sorry, Raz. Looks like you're going to be stuck in this bin of loony toons for a while." Fred shrugged. Raz smiled.

"Well, the way I figure it, my family has always been a few marbles short of a set; myself included. I come from a circus, remember? I'm used to it. Besides, I find normalcy to be highly overrated." Raz said. Everyone chuckled.

"It's a good thing, too." Boyd said.

"Now, you just lie back and rest easy, Raz. We'll be on solid ground before you know it." Fred assured him.

"Aye, Captain." Raz said with a smile. Fred smiled back and turned toward the stairs.

"Come on, Boyd. We've got some serious work to do." He said.

"Aye, Captain. Goodnight, Razputin." Boyd said.

"Night, Boyd. Good luck and be careful." Raz said.

"Luck and caution? Who? Us? Poor kid really IS confused." Boyd chuckled as he followed Fred up the stairs.

Raz sighed and lay back against the pillows with a smile, slipping into a slightly more peaceful sleep.

Above deck, Fred stared out at the stormy horizon.

"Boyd, full speed ahead. We need to cover as much distance as we can between these storms." Fred said.

"Aye, captain. How far until we clear the Bermuda Triangle, captain?" Boyd asked.

"I expect to clear it by nightfall." Fred said.

"My, aren't we the optimistic one?" Boyd asked.

"We will clear the triangle by nightfall if I have to wrestle with the sea the whole way." Fred said, dead serious. Boyd felt a smile tug at his lips. He patted Fred on the back.

"You know, you really do shine when you're out on the sea, Fred." Boyd said softly. Fred smiled slightly.

"I mean it. You've found what you were born to do. You're a great captain, Fred. You've got the blood of a true Bonaparte running though your veins. We'll clear the triangle by nightfall, because I'll be wrestling the sea right along side you the whole way." Boyd said. A genuine smile spread across Fred's face.

"Thanks, Boyd. It means a lot to me to hear you say that." Fred said. There was a brief moment of silence between them before they both wrinkled their noses.

"Well, that's plenty of that." Boyd said, adjusting the speed of the ship.

"Awk-ward!" Fred chuckled. The two of them resumed their usual brotherly teasing, though under the false scowls and playful punches, an enormous feeling of relief had settled over Fred.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Once Haunted, Imprisoned, Plagued, Controlled, Frustrated, & Frightened; **_

_FredBonaparte_**ALL**_Sam_**OF**_GloriaVonGouten_**US**_Linda_**ARE**_EdgarTeglee_**FREE**_Sheegor_

_Loyalties and Where They Lie_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I do so love Fred and Boyd. Don't you? If you REALLY love them, you'd review, because it makes them happy and keeps their ship running smoothly so that they can make it to shore in time to save Raz.


	27. Among the Ranks

**Okeydokey, everybody! Lyre-19 has made a major screwup. many of you may have noticed that chapter 25 reeked more than usual, and that chapter 27 was incomplete. This is because I've posted the wrong drafts of chapters 25 and 27. That has been fixed now if you would like to go back and re-read chapters 25 and 27. I apologize for the mix up. Hopefully, the final draft of chapter 25 will suck slightly less, because, yeah, the first draft...well, it sucked ass quite badly. That's why some of the content didn't get into the final draft ). Again, please forgive me. Vernon has very kindly referred me to a nearby pharmacy where he gets his chronic stupidity medication. It works for him, hopefully, it'll do me some good too. **

To LKB: Sorry I missed your last review. I hope you and your friends had a good time and I hope you're feeling better. Tehehehe…you think of the most fun things, my friend…(Chases Sasha)

To Digitaldreamer: ULTRAMEGASQUEEEEEEEEEL! (Dances with you)

OMIGOSH! YOU'RE MY HUNDREDTH REVIEWER!!!!!!!!! If I weren't straight, I'd virtual-kiss you!

Oh! Hey, I know! I'll have a sexy version of older Raz kiss you instead! (Older version of Raz appears)

Older Raz: EEEK! (Tries to run away, but Digi ropes him and pulls him back)

Digi: MWA HAHAHAHA! (SMMMMMOOOCH!)

Thanks for the review!

To Carcaohtar: Yes, I see what you're getting at exactly. No offense taken. I'm actually trying to really emphasize the change in Raz's demeanor when he's with his family. I see what you're saying, though. I realize that it feels awkward at points. That's my fault, and I'm working to smooth that out. Thanks for pointing it out none the less! Here, have a slice of virtual-100 review cake!

To Yubeki: Yay! I'm glad that you decided to review! I appreciate every single one! Yeah, I noticed too that not a lot of fics put a lot of emphasis on Raz's…well, what would you call it? Ethninticity, race, origin, or religion…I'm not sure what you'd call it exactly…let's just call it lifestyle or background…maybe upbringing. Anyway, I'm glad you liked the siblings thing. He just seems like he'd make such a great big brother, and, being the oldest out of three children (I have both a younger brother and a younger sister), it just seemed natural to me for Raz to have siblings. He just doesn't act like an only child. Thanks for the review! Please, partake in some virtual-100 review cake!

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Sassed, Strung Along, Chained Together, Used and Tossed, Stalked, Taunted For Fun; **__LiliRaz_**WE**_BobbyChloe_**MEN**_ElkaNils_**HAVE**_ElkaJt_**NO**_VernonFranke_**CLUE**_QuentinKitty_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was nearing 11 o'clock in the morning. All the cadets, minus Maloof, were gathering in lecture hall 8. Lili was leaning against the wall, listening to the other cadets talk. Nils was recapping the story of how Mikhail had killed the tiger to the girls. Mikhail held up the fang to show them.

"Wow!" They all whispered.

"What an amazing story." Vernon said, back to his usual monotone.

"I was actually hoping that you could make design to turn fang into necklace." Mikhail said to Kitty and Franke. Right away, the girls took pens and paper from their purses.

"Okay, here's what I'm thinking…go with a black chord, not a chain." Kitty said.

"Definitely. Should it have the Native American look to it, or should we go with modern and retro?" Franke asked.

"Modern and retro. Something simple, yet classy." Kitty said.

"Should we go with a geometric design?" Franke asked.

"Uh…usually geometric designs are too bold and bulky, you know what I mean?" Kitty said.

"Yeah, it would take away from the fang itself. We want something simple and elegant. Something delicate to really emphasize the fang." Franke said.

"Right. I think we should incorporate some silver into it…oh! I've got it!" Kitty cried. She began scribbling on her notepad. She held it up and showed it to Mikhail.

"Hmm…I like it. Jt, you think you can do this?" Mikhail asked, handing the sheet over to Jt. He studied it for a moment.

"You betcha." He said. He reached into his pocket and took out a coil of thin metal wire, a strip of black leather, a pocket knife, and a pair of gloves. He put on the gloves and started using pyrokinesis to heat up the wire so he could mould it while he used telekinesis on his knife and the leather to cut it into the right shape.

"Ah hope steel is okay instead uh silver." Jt said.

"Yeah, it's got the same appearance, it's cheaper, and it's stronger…but why was that stuff in your pocket?" Kitty asked, amused by Jt's quirks.

"Ah'm a ranch hand, Miss Kitty. Stuff like this comes in handy, so ah keep it on me at all times." Jt explained. Elka's loud voice caught Lili's attention.

"So Nils and I were talking about which professions we wanted to go into, and he might be a mechanic! He's really good at it already!" Elka said.

"I want to join the Navy SEALS. What are you thinking about doing?" Elton asked.

"Something in the medical field. I'm going to shoot for ER nurse." Elka said.

"What about you, Milka?" Elton asked.

"Um, I was thinking about going into spying and surveillance since I'm strong in invisibility." Milka said.

"Good idea." Elton said.

"I'm going to be a psychiatrist and a field agent. How about you, Quentin?" Phoebe asked. Lili noticed that Mikhail was listening to the conversation as well. He appeared to be very nervous.

"I don't know…I'm stuck between psychiatrist and levitation teacher and field agent. Maybe even being a diplomat." Quentin said.

"All good choices…maybe there's a way you can do them all." Phoebe said.

"What do you want to do, Clem?" Crystal asked.

"I dunno. I definitely want to be a field agent…but I also want to be a motivational speaker." Clem said.

"Oh, man! That would be perfect for both of us! We can be a motivational speaker team!" Crystal cheered.

"YAY!" Clem and Crystal cried, hopping up and down. Mikhail was slowly beginning to inch away from the group. It looked like he was trying to escaped being noticed.

"So, I'll bet you'll be working in the aviation department, huh, Chloe?" Bobby asked casually.

"Naturally." Chloe said. "And you?"

"A field agent for sure." Bobby said. "I'd like to learn to fly, though. It sounds pretty cool."

"I want to be a field agent, but I also want to have a desk job in the upper ranks." Kitty said.

"So you want to get into politics?" Benny asked. Kitty nodded.

"What are you planning to do, Dogen?" Lili asked.

"I want to work at mission control and give out missions and deploy agents and stuff." Dogen said.

"Me too!" Franke chimed. "What about you, Lili?"

"I just want to be a field agent." Lili said.

"So, what are you going to do, Vernon?" Franke asked, inching toward Vernon intently.

"Um, gee, I don't know." Vernon said.

"Well, what are your interests?" Phoebe asked. Her expression brightened.

"Oh, wait! You don't even have to answer that! You would be great working in the archeological department or historical archives!" Phoebe said. For the first time, Vernon's expression truly shone through his neutral façade. His brown eyes widened and brightened. Something within him stirred. A warm rush went over him and a tingling sensation rose all over his body. A small, but genuine smile crept over his lips.

"Well, it looks like I've incited a breakthrough, judging by your expression." Phoebe chuckled. She knew that this truly was a big moment for the younger cadet.

"Vernon! That is the freaking perfect job for you, man!" Benny said, elbowing Vernon happily. Vernon's shocked expression melted back into his neutral expression, but still, there was that glimmer in his eyes, and a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Yep. That's for me alright." Vernon said.

"What about you, Jt? Got anything in mind?" Bobby asked hesitantly.

"I plan tuh follow in mah paw's footsteps and join up with the elite firing squad." Jt said. He inched away from Penny with a nervous smile when she sighed dreamily at him.

"How about you, partner?" Jt asked Chops.

"I'm probably going to go into forensic science. I've always been interested in it." Chops said.

"Have you though about what you want to do, Benny?" Vernon asked.

"I dunno…what do you think I'd be good at?" Benny asked.

"Well, you'd make a good field agent…but you are good at understanding people too, not to mention you have a knack for getting points across. And, you are interested in politics. I think you would make a good negotiator. You know, a peace ambassador." Vernon said with a slight smile. Benny smiled back.

"You know…that's not a half bad idea, Vern." Benny said. Mikhail was hiding in the doorway now. Lili crept over to him discretely and grabbed his arm before he could go out into the hallway. Mikhail jumped.

"What's wrong with you, man?" Lili asked.

"N-nothing." Mikhail muttered.

"Then why are you trying to sneak off?" Lili asked. Mikhail shrugged, rubbing his arm sheepishly and avoiding Lili's eyes. Lili's expression softened. She moved her hand up to his shoulder.

"Are you still upset about your parents?" She asked softly.

"Yes, but, that is not whole story." Mikhail said.

"Come on. We're going to play a little game." Lili said. She tugged him out into the hallway.

"What game?" Mikhail asked, confused. Lili stopped in front of a bench.

"It's called sit and spill; so we both sit…" Lili began, pushing Mikhail down onto the bench and sitting next to him. "Now spill."

Mikhail sighed.

"Everyone else knows what they are wanting to do…" Mikhail said softly.

"And you don't?" Lili asked.

Mikhail blushed furiously and nodded. He pulled his hat down over his head quickly and turned away from Lili, pulling his knees to his chest. Lili just blinked stupidly. Silence fell between them. After a while. Mikhail peeked out from under his hat. Lili was trying hard not to smile.

"See. I no say anything because I know everyone will laugh." Mikhail said dejectedly.

"N-no! No, Mikhail! That's not why I'm smiling!" Lili said. She put a hand on Mikhail's shoulder.

"No one will laugh at you for that, Mikhail. You've got plenty of time to decide and plenty of options to try. If anyone should dare to laugh, I'll beat the snot out of them." Lili said. Mikhail chuckled.

"So, why were you trying not to laugh if it was not funny?" Mikhail asked. Lili laughed.

"Mikhail, when you were curled up like that with your hat down over your head, you looked like a furry red armadillo." Lili chuckled. Mikhail blushed deeply.

"Oh…" He said with a sheepish grin.

"Now, come on, you big goof. Let's get back in there before they start without us." Lili said, tugging Mikhail's arm to get him to follow her. When they entered the room, everyone's eyes were on Bobby, Benny, Jt, and Chops.

"I-it was stupid and uncalled for and I apologize; both to you and Vernon. I had no right to judge him when I didn't even know him that well, and what's worse, I did it behind his back." Bobby said, glancing guiltily at Vernon. Vernon smirked and shrugged.

"Apology accepted, Bobby. You're a good guy to confess and apologize." Vernon said. He shook Bobby's hand. Bobby blushed slightly and looked to Benny.

"I accept your apology too. I was pretty short fused yesterday. I shouldn't have gone off on you. I knew you didn't mean it. I'm sorry too, for what I said about you and for hitting you. I'm not proud of what I did and said yesterday." Benny said.

"It's okay, man. I was being an ass. I deserved that one." Bobby said.

"And I'm sorry about what I said about you, Jt. It was rude. If I hadn't opened my mouth, there would be no need for Chops to get involved by standing up for you and you probably wouldn't have gotten involved either, and you wouldn't have been hurt." Benny said.

"Aw, twernt nothin, Benny. Ah know yuh didn't mean it." Jt said, offering his hand to Benny.

"It took guts to come out and apologize, and ah respect that. Ah say let's just let bygones be bygones. If'n Bobby is willin' to forgive mah words yesterday. That was very un-gentlemanlike of me." Jt said. Benny smiled and shook hands with Jt.

"No apology needed, Jt. It wasn't your fault that Jt got hurt, Benny. You didn't throw that punch. I did. I take full responsibility for everything that happened yesterday. I started it with my big stupid mouth and my stupid pride and I was a stupid hypocritical asshole." Bobby said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"That's mighty mature of yuh, Bobby. Any man who's man enough to come out and take responsibility like that is ok by me. Puter there, partner." Jt said. Bobby smiled as he shook hands with Jt. An awkward silence fell over the group. Jt glanced over to Chops. Chops tried to act like he didn't notice. Jt's glance turned to a stare, then a glare. Finally, Jt could take no more. He prepared to elbow Chops.

"Chops, I'm sorry for insulting Jt, which I'm sure insulted you too, in which case I'm also sorry for insulting you. You were a good friend to stand up for Jt like that." Benny said.

"I'm sorry too. I didn't mean a word of what I said. It's true what you said. I was being a stereotyping, prejudice, racist…" Bobby began.

"Don't forget closed minded and judgmental." Chops said.

"That too." Bobby said. "I labeled you and Jt with stupid, false stereotypes just because Jt was raised on a ranch and talks and dresses like a ranch boy and because you're Canadian. It was insensitive of me to slander your homes, your heritage, your fellow countrymen, and your friends." Bobby said.

"M'kay." Chops said, without a hint of emotion. Jt continued to glare at Chops, but Chops ignored him. Jt let out a frustrated sigh and walked away from Chops. Chops gazed after Jt, looking shocked.

"What?" Chops asked. Jt looked back at him and shook his head.

"Partner, I thought you were better than that." Jt said before walking over to talk to Milka. Chops just scowled and stuck his nose in the air.

"Humph. You try to stand up for a guy…" he muttered darkly.

"I don't get it. What's going on?" Penny asked, glancing back and forth between her brother and Jt.

"Um, so! Uh…do you guys have a favorite class?" Clem asked, tugging Bobby and Benny around to face him. It was sloppy, but it did help break the tension. Benny and Bobby both still looked a little hurt at Chop's actions.

"Hey, what about the bet, huh, Bobby?" Clem asked. Bobby smirked and Benny stared.

"What bet?" Benny asked.

"You'll see." Bobby said. He gathered the other boys together. Seeing the boys gather, the girls grouped together as well. The boys approached the girls casually.

"What's up, fellas?" Phoebe asked.

"Nothing much. We were just wondering if we could ask Chloe a personal question." Nils said.

"Hmm…what a coincidence. We wanted to ask Jt and Mikhail something as well." Kitty said. The girls all giggled.

"Well, ladies first, I suppose." Jt said. He blushed as Kitty scooted toward him. Milka giggled.

"We've never seen you without your hat before, Jt. The girls and I are curious to see what you look like without it. Would you mind taking it off to quell our curiosity?" Kitty asked sweetly. Jt blushed furiously and backed away slightly. Lili glanced over at Mikhail curiously. Mikhail slowly reached up and held his hat onto his head, staring nervously at Lili.

The boys all hooted and whistled.

"We got us some wild girls!" Nils hooted.

"The counselors would never approve of a strip show! For shame!" Benny said.

"Woo! Do it, Jt!" Clem cried.

"Whoo hoo! We'll make a spread for playgirl!" Nils hollered

"Take it off!" Bobby laughed.

"Ah beg yer pardon?" Jt squeaked. But, saved by the door! Just then, in walked the tension breaker herself! Milla, the Mental Minx! She looked as colorful, vibrant, cheerful, bright, and beautiful as ever.

"Good morning, darlings!" She said. Morry and Ford filed in behind her.

"Good morning, Milla." The cadets chimed.

"Morning, cadets." Morry said briskly. Obviously, someone had gotten his coffee already this morning.

"Morning, coach." The cadets chimed.

"Morning, kids." Ford said calmly.

"Good morning, Mr. Cru…" The cadets trailed off and froze as a fourth figure walked into the room behind Ford, grinning slyly.

"Salutations, campers." Said Sasha Nein. There came no response from the dumbfounded cadets. Milla, Ford, and Morry whirled around. Sasha just grinned, trying to suppress laughter.

"Tough crowd." He said.

"Wha-?! How-?! When?!" The counselors stammered.

"Where, why, and who. Yes, all very good questions." Sasha said, rolling his eyes. There was a bright flash behind him and a bought of hearty laughter. Dr. Hyde was holding up a camera.

"Oh, god! Priceless! Absolutely priceless!" She laughed. The counselors started looking all around the room.

"Are we being punked or something?" Morry asked. Sasha shook his head.

"What's going on, then?" Milla asked.

"I've been discharged from Dr. Hyde's care…thank god…" Sasha muttered the last part.

"Amen to that, Nein. I am more than happy to have you out of my hospital." Dr. Hyde said.

"Finally, something we can both agree on." Sasha said. Dr. Hyde nodded.

"I don't understand…" Milla said.

"Milla, I'm better." Sasha said with a smile. Milla looked to Dr. Hyde who was also smiling. A smile broke out across her own face.

"But how? When? What's going on?" She asked, half laughing.

"I have no idea, but he's better! His ribs have healed to mere minor fractures and all the whiplash marks have healed to scars as well as the incisions we made in him during surgery." Dr Hyde said.

"You're lying. You are so lying. You have to be!" Milla said, not sure weather or not to believe all of this. Sasha sighed. He backed up and lurched forward into a series of flips and handsprings. His landing was a little shaky, but he pulled it off.

"Milla, I feel like I'm a freaking teenager again. Could I do that if I was lying?" Sasha asked, rubbing his still sore ribs. Milla squealed and launched herself at the German man, latching onto his neck. Sasha lifted her off of the ground, spun her around and set her back down before returning the hug.

"Oh, my god! I can't believe it! It's a miracle!" Milla said, hugging Sasha tightly.

"Yes…but…um…I still need to breathe, Milla, and my ribs are still damaged a little…" Sasha choked. Milla quickly released him. For a long moment, they just gazed into each other's eyes.

At the same time, they leaned forward and pressed their lips together. A lot of surprised crys, some hoots, some aw-ing and some giggling ensued.

Penny leaned close to Jt and batted her eyelashes with a dreamy sigh. Jt just kinda backed away slowly from the poor, young eight year old. She just couldn't get it through her head that Jt was almost six years older than her and that the cowboy movies weren't real. Jt knew that she liked him. He was flattered and thought that the fact she had a crush on him was cute and sweet, but also incredibly gross and creepy. It wasn't that Jt didn't like Penny, it was just that he didn't like her the way she liked him. Jt just didn't have the heart to ruin her daydreams by telling her. All he could do was to be polite and bare it and wait and hope that it was just a phase that she would grow out of soon. Preferably very soon. Like before she tried to kiss him or something. Ew.

Sasha and Milla broke apart, both of them smiling.

"HEY! Give the love birds a moment!" Morry shouted at the cadets. Milla and Sasha chuckled. Everyone fell silent as Sasha got down on one knee.

"Milla…" He said, taking Milla's hand. Everyone gasped and gaped at him wide-eyed. Jaws dropped and a tense silence seized the room.

"Please let me stay in here with you all and help! Please?" Sasha pleaded. There were a few disappointed sighs and quite a few laughs and snorts. Milla rolled her eyes.

"Okay. You can stay. Sheesh, you great big science geek." Milla said. Sasha kissed her hand.

"I love you, Milla." Sasha said, looking up at her innocently. Milla swatted him in the side of the head playfully.

"Ah, semi-normalcy." Ford sighed.

"Okay, enough messing around. Let's get started." Morry said, though he was still smiling.

"Right. Let's get down to business." Sasha said. He straightened up and shifted back to his usual self.

"Sasha, Milla, Ford, and I will be interviewing each of you individually to create an ideal schedule for each of you that will prepare you for your career of choice. If you are unsure of what you wish to do, then don't worry. You can try different things out until you find something you want to stick with." Morry said.

"Sasha has agreed to handle Sciences and Mathematics." Ford added. Sasha nodded.

"We expect to start having school in as soon as three days, so let's get started." Morry said.

"Alright, when I call your name, you will come with us to the next room over for your interview. Until then, you will all stay here. When your interview is through, you are all to return to your quarters until all interviews are finished. First up on the roster is Franke Athens. Come along, darling." Milla said.

Vernon helped Franke up and handed her her crutches. He and Kitty wished Franke good luck as she headed out the door with Sasha, Milla, Ford, and Morry.

But, that moment felt like it had happened years ago as Sasha, Milla, Ford, and Morry looked back on it that evening as they met Truman in a conference room. He looked just as exhausted as they were. When they walked in, Truman paused and took off his glasses to clean them on his shirt. Then, he looked back at the group carefully.

"Have I at last completely lost my marbles, or is Sasha Nein actually standing there?" Truman asked.

"Oh, you lost your marbles the day you agreed to run for Grand Head, son…but Sasha Nein is standing here, yes." Ford said.

"But why? How?" Truman asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine or Dr. Hyde's. All anyone knows is that I have healed enough in the last 24 hours to be discharged from the hospital." Sasha said.

"I'm not even going to try to make sense of that right now. It hurts to think. But, I'm glad to see you well, Sasha. I really am. Don't let my lack of outward enthusiasm dissuade you. I just don't have the energy to express my relief." Truman said, giving Sasha a brief embrace. Sasha smiled.

"Don't worry, sir. I know the feeling all too well. I'm glad to be back." Sasha said.

"Why don't you all just take a seat, hmm?" Truman offered. Everyone got seated, and then, in complete unison, each and every one of them let out a long sigh. They all started chuckling.

"You all first." Truman chuckled.

"It's been quite an ordeal today, darling." Milla sighed.

"How did it go with the cadets?" Truman asked.

"We have good news and bad news. We've got two cadets that are comatose in the med ward right now." Morry said softly. Milla laid her head on Sasha's shoulder. Sasha put his arm around her.

"They'll be alright, though. They just reacted severely to our presence in their minds." Sasha explained.

"Good. I'm glad they'll be alright. Find anything interesting?" Truman asked.

"Oh, more than I ever dreamed we'd find." Sasha said.

"Yes. We found some real diamonds hidden in our little group, Truman. Some of these children possess some very rare talents, skills, and abilities." Ford said.

"Really? Like what?" Truman asked.

"Where do I start?" Sasha asked.

"Start with the first one you saw." Truman asked.

"Right. Miss Franke Athens. Her mind checked out normal. Not too many figments, not too few, a minimal number of vaults, scarce pieces of emotional baggage, and only a few mental cobwebs. Her mindscape was like the set of the ballet Swan Lake. She checked out just fine." Sasha said.

"Then we saw Chloe Barge. Aside from the fact that she believes she is an alien, she checked out normal as well. Her mindscape was in an outer space theme, figments were plentiful, only a few vaults, only a few cobwebs, but, an excess of emotional baggage. Though, I think she should see a psychiatrist to sort out a few things. I believe the fact that she thinks she is an alien extends from not only the fact that she is a telepath, but that her real parents are unknown. She was left on someone's doorstep as a baby. Her origins are unknown. The Barge's adopted her." Milla explained. Truman nodded and motioned for them to continue.

"After her, we had Dogan Boole. Aside from the head explosion problem, he checked out fine. As you know, he has an excess of psychic energy for his size, and that's why he has trouble controlling his powers. Soon, he won't even need the head gear and he'll be able to control those massive power stores of his. He had a rather exciting futuristic mindscape. I believe he should receive additional counseling from what he is getting now to sort out his emotions over what has happened to Agent Aquato. The two of them were good friends, after all." Ford said. Truman nodded.

"Then, we had Kitty Bubai. She has an exceptionally sharp mind. She could hack into your mind faster than she could blink." Morry explained.

"Only thing wrong with her was that god-awful fashion runway themed mindscape." He shuddered. Truman chuckled.

"Next was Mikhail Bulgakov. Naturally, he had a forest-themed mind with lots of bears. He had a lot of emotional baggage and an abnormal number of vaults. With what has happened to his parents, I would recommend counseling highly." Sasha said.

"Agent Maloof Canola, AKA Kamikaze, has already had his examination this year, plus he isn't ready to leave the hospital yet, so he wasn't examined today. Elka Doom was the next in line. As you know, she has the gift of foresight. Her mindscape was much like the set of a romantic soap opera…but other than that, she checks out normal." Milla said.

"After her, we had Benny Fideleo. He had a bustling New York-esque mindscape. He seemed to also have an excess of emotional baggage and quite a few vaults. He's obviously under a lot of stress. I would highly recommend that he receive counseling as well." Ford said.

"Elton Fir. He's gonna be an asset to the Naval division someday, I'm telling you. His mindscape screams it. He checks out normal, but he's a little insecure. A little counseling might do him some good. Having such a young mother and never knowing his father may have something to do with it." Morry said.

"Then we had Clem Foote. His mind was rather interesting. It looked like a track field. I believe he has some sort of physical talent that he is hiding. We will test that later. His mind checked out normal." Sasha said.

"Then we had Quentin Hedgemouse, my young protégé. He is truly a gifted levitator. His mindscape was a little odd to me, however. A sort of ancient temple theme. He had more emotional baggage than I feel is normal. He would not object to counseling. Also, this may greatly interest you, Truman." Milla said.

"What?" Truman asked.

"My darling little protégé ranked up to be an S-class empath and extremely sensitive when it comes to detecting other psychics." Milla said.

"S-class? You're pulling me leg!" Truman said.

"No, darling. He's an even more powerful empath than I am. Even more remarkable, he knows how to control it." Milla said.

"Remarkable. What other surprises do you have for me?" Truman asked.

"James Thomas "Jt" Hoofburger." Ford said.

"Is he the son of Thomas James "TJ" Hoofburger, the leader of the Elite Firing Squad?" Truman asked.

"He sure is. He's a chip off the old block, too. He has his father's skills and temperament, and his freckles and southern drawl and attire. When TJ Hoofburger retires, you'll have to look no further than his son to find your new leader for the Elite Firing Squad." Ford said.

"Well, if he has his father's temperament and skills, I won't find anyone better for the job." Truman said.

"I've never had a better student in my marksmanship class than Jt Hoofburger. He's the only student not to have cause some form of mayhem or injury to me." Sasha chuckled.

"His skills come from his father, no doubt. I taught him very little. Really, all he needed were a few small tips." Sasha said.

"Good. We could use more men like TJ on the squad." Truman said.

"Unfortunately, despite his incredible skills on the firing range, he has some serious problems to tend to before he joins the elite forces." Ford sighed.

"What problems?" Truman asked.

"Number one, the boy is all offence and no defense. He has absolutely no shields to protect his mind." Ford said.

"That IS a big problem." Truman said.

"Unfortunately, I don't thing that this is a case that special training will affect much. The mere contacting of bare skin and bare skin is all that it takes to get into his mind and overload it. The only way he'll make it into the service at all, I'm afraid, is if he's partnered with someone who is gifted with shields. Plus, we'll have to wrap him up to expose as little bare skin as possible." Ford said. Truman sighed.

"So, he has COS. Contact-Overload Syndrome." Truman said.

"I know. It's never a pleasant thing to see, especially to one so young. But, he's getting to that point where any kind of physical contact of bare skin against bare skin is going to cause him pain and possibly damage his mind and body. It's for his own good that we must get him into some protective gear." Ford said. Truman nodded.

"TJ doesn't have problems like that…how did Jt get them?" Truman asked.

"His mother, Carolina. Poor baby…Jt has a lot of emotional baggage and vaults due to his mother's condition. She had the same condition where physical contact of bare skin against bare skin damaged her mind and body. She is in an insane asylum now. Jt blames himself for it. One day, he hugged her and didn't notice that there was a hole in the covering on her arm…and well, she couldn't handle it. She went insane." Milla explained sadly.

"That isn't all. The boy has many commendable skills, but in the wrong combination. He's got a combination of COS, plus, he's an A-class empath, and also has an extremely strong awareness of other psychics. Worse, he can't control either yet." Ford said. Sasha, Milla, and Morry nodded.

"He's in an isolation chamber in the hospital right now in a state of comatose because he had a violent reaction to our tests. He had a serious overload." Milla said softly.

"Poor kid…I hope he feels better soon." Truman said.

"When he is released from the hospital, I would recommend strongly that he receive therapy as well." Ford said. Truman nodded.

"Our next cadet was an A-ranked empath as well." Morry said.

"Another one? Really?" Truman asked. Morry nodded.

"Phoebe Love. She also excels in pyrokinesis. She also has heightened awareness of other psychics. She is an excellent cadet and has a clean bill of mental health." Morry said.

"After Miss Love, we examined Nils Lutefisk. He too has a clean bill of mental health, and, I might add, is extremely gifted in clairvoyance." Sasha said.

"Then we had Milka Phage. I would like to see her get therapy to help with her shyness. She had a clean bill of health and she is extremely talented in invisibility." Milla said.

"We had Crystal Snagrash in after Milka. Crystal…well, the girl could benefit from a bit of therapy. She's a good cadet, though. She has some empathic skills as well, just not as strongly as the others. Other than that, she's got a clean bill of health." Ford said.

"Chops Sweetwind was next on our list. He checked out with a clean bill of health, but we did find something interesting." Morry said.

"What?" Truman asked.

"He has supporter type psychic energy. He can multiply the psychic abilities of another psychic just by standing next to them." Morry said.

"That's pretty rare. A definite asset." Truman said.

"Skip over the next cadet. I want plenty of time to discuss him thoroughly." Sasha said.

"Alright. We'll skip to your daughter. Lili Zanotto. She checked out just fine, Truman. You've got yourself one heck of a daughter. She's one sharp, spunky little firecracker. She has always been a joy to have around, and I mean it. I'm not saying that because she's your daughter." Morry said. Truman chuckled.

"I know you wouldn't do that, Morry. You're so charmingly blunt, but honest. I know that if you didn't honestly feel that way about Lili, you would tell me exactly what you thought of her." Truman said with a smile. Morry nodded.

"Anyway, like I said, you've got a great kid. She's got talent and she's sharp minded. I am a little concerned, however. She's good at hiding her feelings. I'm certain that this whole ordeal with Razputin has her worked up at least somewhat. I think we all know that she wouldn't go for therapy, so I though of an alternative that will probably be even more effective. I think Milla should sit down and talk with her." Morry said. Truman nodded.

"I would be happy to do it, darling. I adore Lili." Milla said.

"Yes, I think that is an excellent idea, Morry. Thank you, Milla. It would be very much appreciated." Truman said.

"Last up on our list was Bobby Zilch." Ford said.

"Isn't he the one you kept having trouble with?" Truman asked. Everyone nodded.

"Yes, but, I must say, I'm very proud of him. He's really starting to shape up recently." Ford said.

"Anyway, his mind checked out just fine. Though, we did have a very interesting time trying to get in…" Ford said.

"Did you now? How so?" Truman asked.

"He saw it coming. As you know, we took the cadets by surprise when we went into their minds. A split second before we tried to enter Bobby's mind, he jumped up and avoided us." Ford explained.

"But how?" Truman asked.

"I think we're looking at a case of Tactile Telepathy. He can get a feel for what others around him are going to do." Ford said.

"Tactile Telepathy? Wow…that is certainly a rare ability. We only have around fifty agents world wide who have that skill." Truman said.

"Truman, this last cadet is going to blow you out of the water." Sasha said.

"If it's coming from you, Nein, then it must be interesting." Truman said, already interested to hear about what had Sasha so fascinated.

"Vernon Tripe." Sasha began.

"Ah, the Tripe family. Pure blooded psychics for as far back as can be traced. Generation after generation of wonderful agents." Truman said.

"Yes, but THIS Tripe is unlike anything the agency has ever seen." Sasha said.

"When we accessed Vernon's mind, we found an enormous castle. There was an entity that looked like his sister, and she was a maid, and some rather...strange versions of his parents and grandparents. There were also some mice. Inside the castle, the walls were all lined with shelf after shelf of books. Each of them had a date on it, starting with the day he was born. In each was an account of the things that happened to him on that day." Sasha said.

"Incredible…" Truman said.

"It gets even more interesting. There wasn't a single censor the entire time I was there. The boy has CDD. Censor Deficit Disorder. He is literally so open minded that his mind sees no threats, therefore, sees no need to produce censors. This is good and bad. It is bad because anything could get into his mind and not be considered a threat, so his mind could be all too easily hacked into. It is good because, since Vernon's mind functions so efficiently, everything that Vernon has ever heard or seen has been permanently recorded and stored within his mind. Truman, the boy is a genius." Sasha said. Truman stared at him.

"Amazing…why haven't I heard about him sooner?" Truman said.

"Because I don't think he even knew he was a genius." Sasha said.

"Wow…" Truman breathed.

"That isn't all. In his mind, there are several enormous vaults, and not normal vaults. They look more like enormous bank vaults. I think Vernon may have some serious problems locked away behind those doors. I can hear countless pieces of emotional baggage crying out from inside the vaults." Sasha said.

"Did you try opening one?" Truman asked.

"That's where things get even stranger. I did try to open one, but as soon as I did, an unknown force pushed us all back out of his mind. It was not his own energy." Sasha said.

"He actually back-hacked me out of instinct." Morry said.

"But, us being pushed out of Vernon's mind sort of coincides with some suspicions that I've had about Vernon's little sister." Milla said.

"Suspicions? Of the little girl? Why didn't you say something to us earlier, Milla?" Ford asked.

"Because I wasn't sure…I'm still not sure. What I'm suspecting…well, it's just short of a mere legend, darling. I don't even know if it's true or just sore urban legend." Milla said, twisting a lock of her long, dark hair around her finger anxiously.

"Well, tell us about your theory, Milla, and we'll decide together whether or not it is plausible." Sasha said.

"Alright. Have any of you ever heard that rumor about the little four year old girl who staged a coup against the French Psychonauts a while back? They called her Le Petite Puppeteer." Milla asked. Ford and Truman paled dramatically.

"Yes. The girl was said to be a genius, but no one knew about it until after the incident. They say she never spoke a word and that her eyes were endlessly dark, deep, and cold. Her older brother was a Psychonaut, but he tragically went insane. He became a serious threat, so the Psychonauts had no choice but to hunt him down and exterminate him." Sasha said.

"Yes. The little girl witnessed her brother being killed. He was her only family. The agents who executed her brother all went missing along with the little girl. A few days later, they turned up at headquarters, but they weren't themselves." Milla said.

"Their minds had been wiped completely blank…" Sasha said.

"They took over the Psychonauts Headquarters in France, then, the little girl arrived on the scene and approached the Head of the French Psychonauts. All she did was touch him, and he went insane." Milla said.

"Reinforcements arrived and they stormed the French HQ…when they got into the French Head's office, they fired at all enemies, and the girl was shot and killed." Sasha said.

"After the girl died, all of the agents who had disappeared with her went insane." Milla said. Sasha was silent for a moment, staring at Milla.

"Milla, you aren't suggesting what I think you're suggesting, are you?" Morry asked.

"Sasha, I've watched her. In the rumor, it was said that the agents she disappeared with responded whenever the girl's eyes flashed. They say that that's how she gave them her commands. I've seen Lucy's eyes flash. Every time that happens, Vernon's attention goes right to her as if she had come up and slapped him in the face and verbally spoke to him." Milla said.

"Surely you don't think that that little girl is capable of mind possession…" Sasha said.

"Well, I guess that's one way to put it, but I've heard other rumors similar to that one. Some call it mind possession, some call it overshadowing, some call it mind control, some think it's some kind of hypnosis, but I think that the theory of a parasitical type psyche could very well exist." Milla said.

"You're right, Milla." Truman said, looking very pale.

"It's absolutely real." Ford said. Morry, Milla, and Sasha stared at him.

"The incident of France was no mere rumor. It happened all right. It was back when I was still Grand Head and Truman was my second in command. We did all we could to keep that quiet." Ford said.

"Do you know what drove the older brother insane?" Truman asked. Sasha, Milla, and Morry shook their heads.

"It was the little girl. The only one who understood her was her brother. Every time her eyes flashed like that, it was because she was sending him a subliminal suggestion or command from her psyche to his. Every time she did, however, it put a little more strain on his psyche. He lost a little more of himself, his free will, with each time she violated his mind." Truman explained.

"Before long, he became nothing more than an empty vessel. He was whatever she wanted him to be. She controlled him, like a puppeteer controls a puppet." Ford said darkly.

"Truman, Milla makes a very valid point. The first signs that the older brother showed was a lack of genuine emotion. Vernon has displayed that symptom for as long as I have known him." Ford said.

"But how long is that? If I'm not mistaken, Vernon Tripe's grandfather enrolled Vernon at Whispering Rock at least two years ago. Wouldn't his case have advanced by now?" Truman asked.

"His parents are divorced, so he doesn't see his sister all that often. It is possible that he hasn't seen enough of Lucy to have advanced his condition noticeably." Ford said.

"So, if Milla's theory is correct, then it might explain the abnormal vaults…it could be her suppressing Vernon's true self. And who's to say that she doesn't have the same remarkable intelligence as her older brother?" Sasha said.

"And the energy that kicked us out. It could have been the girl." Morry said.

"So…what you're saying is that Lucy could be harmful to Vernon since he's the only one she talks to?" Milla asked.

"Yes, Milla. She is unloading her insecurities, her emotions, her thoughts, everything on Vernon. He is holding the weight of two psyches. This could be especially bad since his mind is so open. It's easy for her to get in and he's even more sensitive to every little thing that she thinks and feels. His mind doesn't get rid of anything. It stays with him and weighs his psyche down. I'm glad you caught this as quickly as you did." Ford said.

"Right. I want this looked into as soon as possible. I won't take any risks with this. I want Lucy and Vernon Tripe taken into custody, separated, and tested." Truman said. Milla jumped up out of her chair.

"Truman, darling, hold on a second! I agree that this needs to be looked into, but please! These are two young children! Vernon is a very loving and nurturing and protective older brother to his baby sister! If you just snatch them up and pull them apart and start running tests on them…well, darling, they'll probably both be traumatized! How will they ever trust the Psychonauts again? You'll scare them!" Milla said. Truman paused and sighed.

"Forgive me, Milla. You're absolutely right. I'm sorry. I'm just not accustomed to working with children like you are." Truman said sincerely. He paused. A smirk came to his face.

"But you are…in fact…Milla, you're wonderful with children, and Vernon must trust you. I'll bet he trusts Nein as well, and Nein, you're one of our best scientific minds. Ford, you've dealt with this kind of thing before. Since Morry is still working on the Aquato case, can the three of you handle this case?" Truman asked.

"Your right, Truman. Vernon knows us. It would be much less stressful on him if we were to handle this. Yes. We'll do it." Sasha said.

"We should make a careful plan before we act. I don't want to stress Vernon or Lucy unnecessarily." Milla said.

"You're the expert on children." Ford said. "Milla, you lead this mission."

Milla looked surprised.

"However you feel we should go about this, that's how we'll do this. I agree. It's essential to keep the welfare of the children as our highest priority. You are he best suited to handle this situation." Sasha said. He smiled knowingly at Milla. Milla smiled back.

"Alright. Here's what I think we should do…" Milla said, motioning for the others to come closer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Intelligent, Compassionate, Determined, and Experienced; **__SashaNein_**WE**_MillaVodello_**ARE**_MorceauOleander_**PSYCHONAUTS**_FordCruller_

_Loyalties and Where They Lie _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay! I fixed it!

For those who didn't get the note; in honor of Independence Day, I got up off of my independent ass and exercised my freedom of expression by (at last) posting one of my works on DeviantArt.

I posted a piece I did on Chapter 25 (which, by the way, I have also replaced) during the scene where Vernon grabs Lucy and is about to make a run for it; so Vernon is holding onto Lucy with fear and uncertainty shining in his tearful brown eyes. It only took me…oh…NINE FREAKING HOURS TO FINISH!!!

If you want to check it out, go to and look up my username, deserthaze. It's my first ever post and my first ever attempt to digitally modify one of my works; so when you find my profile, you can't miss it. It's the only image there!

I was rather surprised to find that many of my favorite writers from our little Psychonauts section here on have works on DeviantArt as well. Poke around a bit. There is some really cute fanart for Psychonauts there.


	28. Adran's Scheme

_**EXTREMELY IMPORTANT INFORMATION!!!!**_

_**(HENCE THE BOLD, ITALICIZED, UNDERLINED, UPPERCASE WORDS)**_

**Okay; I don't know if an alert was sent out when I edited chapters 25 and 27, so I'll repeat the message just in case. I have royally screwed up. Many of you may have noticed that chapter 25 reeked more than usual and that chapter 27 was incomplete. This is because I posted the wrong drafts of chapters 25 and 27. That has been fixed now if you would like to go back and re-read chapters 25 and 27. I apologize for the mix up. Hopefully the final draft of chapter 25 will suck slightly less, because, yeah, the first draft…well…it sucked ass quite badly (that's why some of the content didn't get into the final draft). Again, please forgive me. Vernon has kindly referred me to a nearby pharmacy where he gets his chronic stupidity medication. It works for him, hopefully, it'll do me some good as well. **

The whole thing has kinda forced me to post a new chapter, so, depending on whether (LKB! I SPELLED IT RIGHT!) or not you like my fic (If you didn't I would think you would have given up by now), that could be a plus to this whole mess.

Moving on….

To LKB: It's good to hear from you again. Terrorism has been filed under Raz's story line for now, so there is some terrorist action in this chapter. The campers haven't forgotten Raz and neither have the counselors. Morry is assigned to the case, Ford has been busy looking after the children, Milla, and Sasha and getting things in order with Truman, and Sasha has only just come back into commission. As for the panic attack(s); I didn't mean it that way, but I suppose it can be interperated as multiple attacks…I only meant for there to be one, then the aftereffects (not thinking clearly) when Vernon woke up. Let me give a quick explanation of why things seem so awkward. Coming soon, there is going to be a lot happening with Raz and Co. During all that; I didn't want to loose my plotline with the campers, so I've gone into character development to throw a little spice and drama out there to all my fellow camper fanatics to distribute through the events with Raz. Plus, there are a few important things that I need to happen to the campers in the meantime. You know what that means! 

EVIL DARK FORSHADOWING FORSHADOW OF FORSHADOW-Y-NESS! DUN DUN DUNNNN!

I did get a kick out of your 'snail in the arctic' analogy, though. Where does the healing charka come up in Naruto? I've only gotten up to the Kakashi Gaiden. God, I almost fell out of my chair laughing at your 'gypsy weed candle' and 'Lili, Raz, and Fire' comments. Also, damnit, LKB! To find out why I'm pissed at you, check your DeviantArt account. I'm sending you an organized, detailed, and well thought out complaint! Yay! I get another internet! Braces? Yikes. I just got mine removed last year. Good luck. And the healing power of reviews has driven me to remove my wrist brace today! Yay! I can type again! I loved the 'captain on deck' line too. gimme a break. Typo's are easy to make when your wrist brace makes you type 'asdf' every time you go to push the space bar. I stated earlier that the Aquato's have sailed before. If you'll look closely, it is later stated that the curse takes advantage of any weakness a person has. Lyle hit his head, he became vulnerable, the curse came down on him hard. Hehehe poor Lyle…his brain's gonna turn to mush just like mine. Loboto experimented with my teeny little brain until the little thing just up and liquefied. Bermuda Triangle? Of freaking course I had to! AAAAARRGH! BAD GERMAN MUSIC! RUN AWAYYYY! (MELTS) I dunno…can other people see the hand? If it was ever stated in the game, I must have missed it…yesssss….FREAKY FRED HAS COME TO THE SIDE OF GOOD! DUN DA DA DUUUUUNNNNN! HERE HE COMES TO SAVE THE DAAAAAY!

Yummy apology cookie! I checked Chop's last name too. It's Sweetwind. Poor kid…do they really have empaths in Naruto too? hehehe…good luck with your toothbrush problem. It could be worse, your mom could be an ex-dental assistant (my mom is) GASP! OMG! MAYBE SHE WAS WORKING FOR LOBOTO AND SHEEGOR TOOK HER PLACE WHEN SHE RETIRED!!!!! Jt's a cowboy. He needs some kind of dark past, and the Contact-Overload Syndrome just came out of nowhere and slapped me in the face. I thought it over so much, that it became too good not to use. Plus, it is needed for …erm…future events…(see 'forshadowing' scream two paragraphs above) I fixed the thing with Vernon's noggin. Yes, I am seriously considering labling this an AU…if I can fit it on the summary…Yay for action-y character development! (gangsta Lyre) Just when you think you're out, I pull you right back in! (I don't own The Godfather, by the way. I've just been watching way too much of the Sopranos, which I also don't own)

To Ishamel: That too is a very cool name. You probably won't see this for a while since you're way back on chapter 3, but thanks for the review, and again, I can not only handle a little constructive criticism, but I very much appreciate it.

To Digitaldreamer: I guess I've covered most of your review with what I said to LKB. I don't know how much it'll help, but in the final draft of chapter 25, Benny doesn't have the angst he had in my first draft. Don't worry, I won't tell Lili about your and Raz's secret affair. I value your feedback too much to allow her to burn you into oblivion XD.

To Farcie: Hola right back at ya! My wrist is out of its brace today, thanks to the healing powers of reviewers like you (Lol, I sound like PBS now… "This program was made possible by (insert company) and viewers like you.) (PBS isn't mine) Ask and you shall receive! Escribe mas por mi amiga!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Once Haunted, Imprisoned, Plagued, Controlled, Frustrated, & Frightened; **_

_FredBonaparte_**ALL**_Sam_**OF**_GloriaVonGouten_**US**_Linda_**ARE**_EdgarTeglee_**FREE**_Sheegor_

_Loyalties and Where They Lie_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Boyd grunted as he was tossed into the wall yet again by another massive swell rocking the ship. Boyd hoisted himself back up with a sigh and glanced over to check on Fred. Fred was still face down on the floor from being knocked over. He pushed himself up onto his hands and knees gingerly, his body aching.

Even inside, the two of them were sopping wet from the water coming in from under the door. Being cold and wet, plus the lack of sleep, plus being knocked around by the sea, and being constantly on his feet and using all his strength just to steer the ship from certain disaster combined with the fatigue he already possessed due to his cough was really taking a toll on the younger man.

But, every time Fred got knocked over, despite his fatigue and the aches in his body, he would push himself up onto his hands and knees and Boyd would see it. That look of determination in Fred's eyes. He wasn't going to give up. He was going to run himself to the rims. Boyd feared…no…he knew that this would end one of two ways. Fred would either remain at the helm without rest until they reached Portugal, or that Fred would collapse from the effort and have to be dragged down below deck to rest, at which point he would have to be restrained to prevent him from attempting to go back up to man the helm; not to mention he would be furious with himself.

There was nothing that Boyd could do about it. If he did take charge and force Fred to stop and rest, not only would that be mutiny, but Fred would probably hate himself and never trust Boyd again. Boyd just couldn't do that to Fred. The best thing he could do to help Fred was to be there to bare the burden with him and be there to catch him should Fred's body fail him.

Though what Fred was doing to himself was unhealthy and it worried Boyd to no end, Boyd couldn't help but truly admire and respect Fred's determination and devotion as Fred picked himself up off of the floor once again and threw himself right back up against the wheel. Boyd was at his side in an instant, giving his all to steer the ship away from a dangerous swell.

"Fred, this is getting to be too much! This storm is too strong to take on at full speed! We should slow down!" Boyd cried as the two of them threw themselves back against the wheel. They both grunted as they were tossed for the umpteenth time to the ground. Fred was up in a heartbeat and was instantly back to straining against the wheel.

"Negative. At our speed, we can get through this storm in about 45 minutes and cover more distance in less time! We continue at full speed. I can do this, Boyd! I know I can!" Fred cried.

"Fred, I'm sure you can, but please! This is very dangerous, taking these waters at such high speeds! It takes constant and fast maneuvering and that takes a lot of energy which we are running out of! Tired people are more prone to make mistakes. I know you're not going to admit it, but I know you're tired, Fred. All it takes is one tiny error in these conditions for a disaster!" Boyd said.

"Just 45 more minutes, Boyd! Then, we'll get a break from this storm and it'll be easy to maneuver! We can last 45 more minutes!" Fred said.

"I know that you're doing this because you're anxious to get Raz to land, Fred. Taking our speed down a few knots for a half hour shouldn't hurt anything. We'll still make it." Boyd said.

"Yeah, but I'd rather get us there early and be tired than end up needing more time." Fred said. Boyd sighed. He knew that it was pointless to try to change Fred's mind.

"My god, you're stubborn!" Boyd said.

"Yeah, Napoleon said the same thing." Fred said with a smirk.

It felt like the longest 45 minutes of Boyd's life, but the made it out of the storm at top speed. Both Fred and Boyd were cut, scraped, bruised, and sore all over.

Boyd steered the ship while Fred checked the monitors.

"How are we looking, Captain?" Boyd asked.

"Lets see…shift our heading northeast by two degrees." Fred said.

"Aye captain." Boyd said, adjusting their course.

"What do you think, captain? Will we make it out of the triangle by dark?" Boyd asked. Fred sighed, taking a towel out of the cupboard and sponging the sea water and sweat from his face. He tossed a towel to Boyd as well.

"Yeah. We're ahead of schedule.' Fred said, obviously pleased with himself.

"Good. How's the weather looking?" Boyd asked. Fred smirked.

"What? You aren't going to take this opportunity to make a tall joke? No 'How's the weather up there, Fred?'? Are you feeling alright, man?" Fred asked. Boyd chuckled.

"I'm too tired to make tall jokes." Boyd said. Fred chuckled.

"We should be okay for about three hours. By then, we'll be out of the triangle and into the danger zone." Fred said, his expression sobering.

"Well, how bad will it be?" Boyd asked.

"Pretty bad, Boyd. After nightfall, we're looking at some pretty bad storms." Fred said, starting to cough again. "We'll continue at full speed for as long as we can. We'll slow down when things start getting really bad."

Boyd sighed and patted Fred on the back.

"Speaking of thing getting bad, Captain, we've got four to six days to go. Think you can hold out?" Boyd asked, trying to smile through his worry. Fred struggled to get his coughing under control.

"Y-yeah. I'll tough it out." Fred said, turning back to the monitors. Boyd took a deep breath.

"Fred, I'm very worried about you. You haven't quite been yourself since we left Norway." Boyd said.

"Aw, Boyd. Don't be. I'm probably just acting weird because this cough is making me irritable and, of course, this whole ordeal with Raz…" Fred said. Boyd was quiet for a long moment.

"Fred, I can't help but feel that that isn't the whole problem…" Boyd began. "You know that you can tell me anything, right?"

Fred smiled.

"Yeah, I know, Boyd." Fred said.

"And you know that no matter what the problem is, you can bring it to me and I'll be glad to do anything in my power to help you." Boyd said. Fred chuckled softly.

"What's gotten into you, man? It's like you're turning into my freaking mother or something." Fred said.

"Just…wanted to make sure you knew." Boyd said. Fred's expression softened.

"Boyd, I know I can trust you with anything." Fred assured him.

"But_ are_ you trusting me?" Boyd asked.

"Boyd, you're my first mate and my best friend! Yes! Of course I'm trusting you!" Fred said, looking a little shocked.

"When why are you trying to hide something from me?" Boyd asked. Fred stared at him.

"Something happened back in Norway. I don't know what, but it's bothering you!" Boyd said. Fred remained frozen for a few moments before his expression shifted to one of anger.

"Now, hold on just a second, Boyd. You say that I don't trust you! It sounds more to me like you don't trust me!" Fred said.

"What?! Fred, I…I…" Boyd stammered. He searched for a rebuttal, but it seemed that Fred had significant reason backing up his accusation.

"Ah-ha! See? You know I'm right! You don't trust me!" Fred said. Frustration and anger built within Boyd.

"I am worried about you, Fred! I'm just trying to look out for you!" Boyd cried.

"Then why does it sound more like you're interrogating me?" Fred asked. They both cried out as they were thrown to the floor by one of the last elevated swells from the storm. The two of them got back up quietly, not looking at each other.

"Oh, my…" Sheegor said as she walked up the stairs with Sam in her arms.

"Fred, I think I heard something crash in the engine room." She said. Fred straightened up and took a deep breath.

"Thanks, Sheegor. I heard it too. I'll go take care of it. First Mate Cooper, please man the helm while I go conduct a status check on the engine room. Judging by the noise, I believe we may have a piece of equipment that is improperly secured and rattling around down there. I will go repair it." Fred said calmly.

"Aye, Captain Bonaparte." Boyd said sternly. They both knew that arguing in front of Sheegor would upset the sweet natured woman, and that wasn't something either of them wanted. Fred walked out the door without another word.

"Is everything okay up here?" Sheegor asked, sensing that something was wrong.

"It's nothing, Sheegor. We're both just a little on edge." Boyd said.

"Oh…" She said softly. They all jumped when they heard a sharp cry and a series of loud crashes and bangs from the direction of the engine room. A colorful stream of curses in French followed.

"It sounds like he could use some help. I'll go give him a hand." Sheegor said. She scampered out the door and toward the engine room. Fred was glaring menacingly at a system of pipes while he nursed a bleeding hand.

"Are you alright, Fred?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I reached into that tangle of pipes right there to feel around to make sure they were secure, but the one that goes to the boiler is loose and very hot. I touched it, burned myself, jerked my hand away, and sliced it open on the edges where the pipes came apart." Fred explained.

"Here…let me see it." Sheegor said, taking a spare first aid kit off of the wall.

"It's not too bad." Fred said, letting Sheegor examine his hand.

"Oh my goodness, Fred…" She gasped as she saw the raw, bleeding, blistered skin of his hands.

"Yeah. Steering through weather like this can really tear up your hands." Fred said.

"Yikes, Fred…" Sam said.

"Boyd and I are used to blisters on our hands." Fred said, wincing as Sheegor dabbed some peroxide on his hands to clean out the open wounds.

"I'll wrap your hands for you so that you don't irritate the injuries and it'll protect your hands from getting more blisters." Sheegor said.

"How bad is the damage to the ship?" Sam asked.

"Not too bad, but I can't fix it." Fred said.

"Why can't you?" Sam asked.

"I can't reach it. I'll have to get at it from above with a ladder and that's too dangerous to do right now with the seas this choppy." Fred said. Sheegor finished wrapping Fred's hands. Fred flexed them experimentally and thanked her. She suddenly jumped up and swung from pipe to pipe until she found the broken one.

"Okay, captain! How do I fix it?" Sheegor asked with a smile. Fred smiled back.

"Sheegor, you really are an angel!" He said, tossing her a wrench. He talked her through fixing the pipe. It took about half an hour, but by the time the problem had been fixed, Fred felt much better.

"So, how is everyone below deck?" Fred asked. Sheegor frowned and sighed.

"Not too well. The Aquato's all feel tired and ill. Elizabeth, Maria, Bryson, and, of course, Razputin can't even get out of bed anymore. Lyle got up for a little bit, but he passed out. Apparently, the curse takes advantage of those who are not at full strength." Sheegor said.

"All the more reason to get us to Portugal as soon as possible." Fred said.

"You know, it'll be that much easier if you and Boyd work together and trust each other." Sam said. Fred sighed.

"Again with the trust thing. Am I really such a suspicious character?" Fred asked.

"No, that's not what Mr. Pokeylope meant at all, Fred. We trust you and we have faith in your skills as a captain. I just mean that maybe you should try to talk things out with Boyd. Try to find out what could be causing all this tension between you." Sheegor said. Fred sighed yet again.

"Yeah. I think we're both just stressed out and tired. We're both a little testy. Really we're arguing over nothing. It's stupid." Fred said. "Thanks, Sheegor. I'll go back up there and apologize and we can all just get on with our lives already."

"Glad I could help." Sheegor said, curtsying.

"Captain Bonaparte! You're needed at the helm!" A voice cried from outside.

"That was Boyd. Wow, how stupid. We're arguing over nothing and now look at us, talking like we're strangers. Captain Bonaparte and First Mate Cooper." Fred muttered, rushing up to see what the problem was.

"What's going on?" Fred asked, joining Boyd next to the monitors.

"Captain, this storm has picked up a lot of speed. It'll be on us within the hour." Boyd said. Fred's eyes widened as he studied the storm system.

"Sweet Napoleon's ghost…this thing looks like a completely new storm from an hour ago…my god…we're looking at hurricane force winds, torrential rains, 60 foot swells…and a strong possibility of waterspouts and maelstroms." Fred said.

"Captain, this ship isn't built to handle that kind of abuse." Boyd said.

"I know…but it's too big and it's coming up too fast…there's no way we can avoid it." Fred said. "We're going to have to alter our course and try to stay in the weakest areas of this system…"

"The heart of this thing is heading right at us. Our best bet looks like a hard turn to the north. We may have a chance of enduring this thing if we can avoid the nucleus of the storm cell." Boyd said.

"Damn…this is really going to hinder our progress…but it's our only choice. Turn us northward." Fred said.

Adran smiled, pleased by his own cleverness.

"Well, Adran, you appear to still be alive after your meeting with Lord Arid. To what do we owe this unbridled show of mercy?" Renka asked, wrapping her arms around Adran.

"Lord Arid is stirring the winds. No matter where the Aquato Noble is in the sea, he will not be able to avoid the storm that Lord Arid's power will feed. Even if his vessel is not destroyed by the storm, it will never make it to land in time. The curse of Galochio will rob him of the last of his strength and he will die. The Curse of Galochio will claim him either way." Adran chuckled.

"Yay! Adran looks so happy!" Renka squealed.

"You know, Renka. The Aquato Noble will be good and weak by now. Shall I fetch that abominable little whelp and see what we can squeeze from the Aquato Noble's mind before he dies?" Adran asked. Renka squealed happily.

"Yes, Adran! But this time, I want to play with the little wretch before you lock him back in his cell!" Renka said. Adran kissed her hand.

"Your wish is my command." He whispered seductively. Renka giggled gleefully.

Crispin crouched down outside the window of Adran's study, ready to move. He kept the hood of his cloak up, just in case he should be spotted. A long, sharp dagger was poised and ready in each hand. This was it. Tonight was the night that he would free the boy from his prison.

He drew a deep, steady breath to prepare himself, then slipped over to the door leading into Adran's study from the balcony. He jumped as the door leading into the study from the hallway flew open with a bang. Crispin quickly slunk back under the window and into the shadows. He took a canteen from his belt and opened it quietly. The water slithered up from the canteen and twisted itself into the shape of a tiny gecko. Crispin set it up on the windowsill and closed his eyes. Now he could see what the gecko saw.

Adran stormed into his study, dragging the child behind him, and threw the child to the floor roughly. Renka followed behind him.

Adran kicked the child in the side callously, earning a tiny squeak of pain from the boy. Adran didn't hold back, even if his target was merely a child. Crispin bit back the powerful urge to run in there and strangle Adran right then and there.

"Get to work! Break into the mind of the Aquato Noble, and this time, don't let go until you figure out what he knows about the Galochio Noble!" Adran growled. The child scrambled to his feet and set up the same circle he had the day before.

"The Galochio Noble. What does the Aquato Noble know of the Galochio Noble?" Adran spat as images began to swirl in the falling shards of crystal dust. The child suddenly grimaced and jerked sharply, swaying dangerously.

"The Aquato whelp is resisting…" Renka said. Adran strode up and backhanded the child so roughly that the boy fell to the floor.

"The Aquato Noble is already weak! Get up and fight your way into his mind!" Adran barked. The child struggled to his feet and tried again. He writhed as he put all his strength into breaking Raz's defenses.

Back on the ship, Raz groaned and struggled to keep his intruder out. Mr. Aquato stumbled over to Raz's bedside, trying to figure out what was causing Raz's pain.

"Uhn…no…" Raz muttered weakly.

"Come on, you little wretch! Do it, already!" Adran growled. The child whimpered and channeled his strength even more forcefully.

Raz yelped and his body jerked sharply. Sweat ran down his pale face as he grimaced in pain.

"Didn't you hear me, I said NOW!" Adran barked, kicking the child hard in the side, sending him back onto the floor.

"Don't give me a reason to hit you again, because I'm all too happy to do it!" Adran said. The child forced himself back to his feet and resumed his attempts with more force than ever.

"Razputin? Razputin?!" Mr. Aquato called frantically. Raz's back arched in agony. He let out another cry of pain.

The child cried out and sunk to his knees. His eyes snapped open, glowing a bright green, and the boy fell still.

Raz suddenly went completely limp on the bed.

Adran smirked.

"That's more like it." He chuckled. "Now…the Galochio Noble."

An image began to swirl into view in the crystal dust. First, a pair of eyes of the brightest cerulean, leering eerily. Dark hair blurred into view, as well as the beginnings of a face shape…

Raz's eyes flew open, glowing vibrant green.

"STAY OUT OF MY MIND!" He roared.

They cerulean eyes in the image were suddenly masked by a pair of black sunglasses. The sunglasses quickly vanished and the eyes behind them changed to green. The fire flared sharply and turned green, filling the room with blinding green light. The child let out a scream of agony and fell to his knees, holding his head. The fire died, the image faded, and he child slumped forward in a daze.

Raz blinked slowly, still gasping for breath.

"Razputin, are you alright?" Mr. Aquato asked frantically.

"Uhn…h-he's gone now…" Raz muttered. He groaned and went limp once more, slipping into unconsciousness.

Adran let out an infuriated roar and kicked the child with bone breaking force. Crispin winced as Adran struck the boy over and over again. Renka cheered Adran on. Crispin called the gecko back into his canteen and sat hidden below the windowsill, praying for the sickening sounds of the beating to subside.

It seemed like a hellish eternity before his prayers were answered.

"Aw, unconscious already? Damn…why is it that every toy we get is so damned flimsy, Adran?" Renka asked.

"Like I said, my love; once my plan is in motion, you'll have more toys than you know what to do with." Adran said. Crispin heard a thud and a sharp yelp.

"Get up. I'm not carrying you back to your cell again, wretch!" Adran barked. There was a soft whimper from inside the room.

"And don't count on getting any food or water for a good, long while." Adran sneered. Crispin's hands shook with rage. He waited until he couldn't hear Adran anymore before moving into the study.

He moved slowly and soundlessly through the room, carefully examining the contents of the study. He bit back a disgusted growl when he saw the fresh blood stains scattered about the room. He pressed his ear to the door leading to the hallway gingerly. His sight may not have been good, but that made his hearing all the sharper.

When he heard nothing, Crispin took a deep breath and closed his eyes. A thick mist began to generate around him, engulfing his entire body. It slowly began to seep out under the door, and when all of it had escaped, Crispin had vanished without a trace.

But, just because he couldn't be seen didn't mean that he wasn't there. He moved soundlessly and swiftly through the halls of the Areono stronghold. He went right past guards without heed, yet no one took notice of his presence. All Crispin had to do was follow the trail of blood to find the child's cell.

Crispin peeked in through a small slot in the door. He felt his heart wrench in his chest at the sight of the bloodied child, sprawled out limply on the cold stone floor. The Areono's would pay dearly for causing such suffering to an innocent child.

A ghostly hand materialized in front of the door and turned the knob before dissipating like mist in the air. Crispin made his way into the cell and knelt next to the child. He caressed the boy's dirty cheek tenderly. The boy stirred slightly. His eyes fluttered open, dull with pain. He made a weak attempt to shrink away from Crispin.

"Shhh…" Crispin soothed, running his thumb gently across the child's forehead.

"It's alright, little one. I'm here to help you." Crispin whispered. The boy shuddered and slipped back into unconsciousness. Crispin gingerly lifted the child up into his arms, cradling him close to his chest to allow Crispin's body heat and cloak to keep the boy warm. Crispin closed his eyes again and a thick mist began to form all through the compound. He had to take advantage of the mist while it lasted.

He took off down the hall and back towards the study. He had to be extra careful this time, because he was now much easier to spot. He pulled his cloak tighter around himself and the child securely and stayed low to the ground to reap the benefits of the concealing properties of the thick mist.

He slowed his pace as he neared a pair of guards.

"Aye, this mist…very thick for this season." One of them said. Crispin moved toward them slowly under the fog.

"Well, there has been much rain recently." The other said. Crispin positioned himself to squeeze past the two guards by moving between them.

"Yes, well, this is a rainforest." The first chuckled.

"Aye, this is true, but, by our ancestors' heads, I can barely see my own fee…" The second guard trailed off and froze when he caught a glimpse of movement near his feet under the fog. Crispin froze as well and sunk down as close to the floor as he could.

"What is it?" The first guard asked.

"Thought I saw something move…" The second muttered.

"Aw, it was likely merely another rainforest creature that has wandered into the stronghold." The first said.

"No, it looked too big to be a mere creature of the rainforest…" The second said. The first sighed.

"It was the mist deceiving your eyes. Look." The first said. He plunged his hand down into the mist, just inches from Crispin's face. Crispin didn't dare to even breathe. The first guard waved his hand under the mist, causing it to stir.

"See? Even a small movement causes the mist to stir rapidly. It was likely just a squirrel scurrying around under the mist. It only seemed large." The first guard explained. The second guard shrugged.

"Perhaps you are right." The second said.

"Of course I am. Now, come. Let us carry on. I should hate to be discovered by Lord Adran or Prince Arid or Lady Renka dwelling idly in the mist over a squirrel." The first said. The second laughed and the two guards continued on down the hallway. Crispin waited until the two were out of sight before allowing himself to take in a breath of fresh air. He sighed softly and continued back towards Adran's study.

Luckily, he didn't run into anymore guards on his way. He slipped into Adran's study, shutting the door behind him, and darted toward the balcony. Just before he exited the study, Crispin paused, spotting a small bag of herbs used for healing on the desk.

He smirked and darted over to the desk. He opened the bag and slipped some white powder from a small pouch of his own into the herb pouch with a mischievous chuckle. He closed the bag, setting it back just the way he found it, and darted out onto the balcony. He nimbly jumped from branch to branch of the tree holding up the Areono stronghold until he reached the ground, where he ran into the forest until he disappeared into darkness and mist.

He darted through the trees for a good hour before stopping.

"Calypso? Calypso, here girl!" Crispin called softly. A soft whinny and a snort sounded nearby. There was the soft sound of leaves rustling under four feet as a creature moved into Crispin's view. Even with his failing vision, he recognized the beast. Her coat gleamed like the surface of a pearl in the sparse beams of moonlight that sifted down from the canopy and her eyes were deep cerulean. Her long, silken, silvery mane flowed around her as though she were under water. She was, by far, the most beautiful horse Crispin had ever come across.

"There's a pretty gal…" Crispin said, stroking the creature's velvety nose. Crispin reached into his cloak to his shirt pocked and took out a sugar cube to feed to the beast. She took it gratefully and with great care from Crispin's hand. She spotted the child concealed under Cripin's cloak. The horse pushed her nose into Crispin's cloak to investigate the little bundle.

"Oh, well, that's not a treat…" Crispin explained. He pulled back his cloak a little to expose the child to the horse. She sniffed him cautiously. After a few moments, she let out a soft nicker and rubbed her muzzle gently through the boy's hair.

"Yes, that's it, big girl. Let's be sweet with the baby. He's hurt something awful. This poor little thing will be staying with us for a while." Crispin said softly.

"We've got to get back to the Guardian dwellings. Hopefully, the good doctor will find the Sword of Aquato soon and join us back at the dwellings. He's the most capable of helping this little one." Crispin said. Calypso whinnied happily. Crispin chuckled.

"Yes, you miss Dr. Loboto, don't you girl?" Crispin said. Calypso pranced around in a circle excitedly. Crispin chuckled.

"Alright, then." Crispin said. Calypso allowed him to get up into the saddle with the child in his arms. He took hold of the reigns and spurred Calypso forward.

"To the Batty-Lair!" Crispin chuckled. Calypso whinnied and took off like a shot into the forest, Crispin's cloak flowing behind him in a very cliché Robin-Hood like manner.

Can Fred and Boyd steer the French Milkmaid through the storm in one piece, or will Adran's scheme succeed? Why the hell did I turn Crispin into Robin-Hood? Or maybe, as his last quote suggests, following his defeat at Thorny Towers, Loboto has adopted some twisted Batman-esque lifestyle…like he's a cross between the Joker and Batman, creating Battyman, the insane super hero/villan-depending-on-what-kind-of-mood-he's-in…and Crispin is his side kick Robin from da Hood, G!

Let me answer that with another question, what do you get when you breed an elephant with a rhino?

'Ell-if-I-know! (I know, terrible joke. I couldn't help myself. I ATE THREE CHOCOLATE CUPCAKES TODAY!!!! CAN YOU TELL?!) Maybe if I get some reviews, my GOOD brain will come back…

People, I'm telling you, the curse of the bedbugs is real! I woke up the other day with something stinging my back, so I got up and started doing the boogie dance trying to get it, and I pulled back the blankets to find several ants in my sheets! Tis the season, you know. The little buggers bit me on my elbow, five times on my back, and several times on my legs! BEWARE THE BED BUGS! KEEP RAID ON YOUR NIGHTSTAND!

Oh yeah; I don't own Robin hood, Robin, Batman, or Raid.

Reviews stop the itch fast (I don't own the GoldBond commercial or GoldBond), and bloody hell, do ant bites itch! Please stop the itching!

…god, LKB…I really should stop using Benjamin's gypsy weed candles...


	29. Confrontations

Okay, dawgz. This chappie up in her is off da heezie. It be gettin' mo action den Sasha and Raz at a 25 cent kissing booth, yo.

Translation: There is a lot that is going to go on in this chapter. I think you'll like it. Stay tuned at the end for a special broadcast about the Psychonauts Fanfiction Grammies!

To Digitaldreamer: Yay! My snail unfroze! My snail is really going to start moving in this chapter XD! As requested, I'm more than happy to advertise for the PFG's. Good luck managing everything.

To Farcie: Ah, Farcie, you just make me squee so much sometimes XD.

To L.K.B.: Dernit…and I have a big speech lined up at the end of this chapter too…

A NOTE ABOUT ADRAN AND RENKA!:

FORGIVE ME, I HAVE ONLY MENTIONED THIS ONCE AND SHOULD HAVE STRESSED IT MORE: ADRAN AND RENKA ARE NOT ACTUALLY RELATED. THEY ARE BROTHER AND SISTER IN CLANSMANSHIP, NOT KINSHIP! THE MISUNDERSTANDING IS MY FAULT AND I APPOLOGIZE TO THOSE OF YOU WHO MAY HAVE BEEN DEEPLY DISTURBED BY IT.

Much is to be answered in this chapter. As always, I thoroughly enjoy your humor, LKB. And nope, Calypso is white XD! You must have skipped over that part. Anyway, like I said, your questions will be answered with time. On with the chapter!

------------------------

_Psi-Proverbs: _

"**The bad news is that I'm going to have to remove your brain, strap in into an armored battle tank, and use it to shoot down innocent civilians with its CONCENTRATED PSYCHIC DEATH BEAMS! The good news in that your insurance is going to cover the whole thing." –Dr. Caligusto Loboto, DDS**

--------------------------------

Quentin sighed as he closed the door to his new room and sunk down onto his bed. He had been released from the hospital just this morning. He rubbed his shoulder gingerly.

He had had another strange dream last night about that crazy dentist with mismatched eyes and a three pronged gold claw for a hand and wore a flowery shower cap.

"_The time is coming to decide your fate. I'm coming for you."_ He had said. Quentin shuddered. He shook his head and took a deep breath.

It was just a dream. Nothing more. It was really perfectly logical that the mad dentist should haunt him in his dreams. Quentin only had a subconscious memory of the man, and that memory was a frightening one. The frightening figure was the perfect form for Quentin's troubles to manifest as. The insane dentist in his dreams was nothing more than a representation of Quentin's troubles.

"Aw, what was that crazy dentist's name?" Quentin said to himself.

"Crazy dentist? Might you possibly be referring to me?" a voice inquired from beside him. Quentin jerked his head up to view the intruder's face. A pair of mismatched eyes stared back at him. Blue skin…a claw in place of a hand…

"Yes!" Quentin squeaked as he tried to scramble away from the demented man.

"Oh-ho-ho! Well, what a co-inky-dink that I should happen to pop in just at the very time you were thinking about me! Why, I'm Doctor Caligusto Loboto." He man said cheerfully, offering his hand to Quentin. Quentin tried to scream, but he couldn't move, no matter how hard he tried. He was frozen.

Quentin could get a good look at Loboto now. His usual smock and white lab coat were gone, as was his shower cap. Long, jet black hair tumbled down Loboto's back in a loose ponytail. He wore a blue, white, and gold oriental style warrior robe that fell to his knees along with a pair of loose white pants and a pair of black boots.

"It's alright, young man. Please, settle down. I'm not here to cause trouble. Didn't you get my message?" Dr. Loboto asked. Quentin looked at him strangely. Loboto leaned down to look Quentin in the eyes.

"The time has come to decide your fate." Loboto said.

---------------------------------

_Psi-Proverbs:_

"**Kindly step away from my elevator and die." –Inmate Crispin Whytehead**

"Thanks for taking me and Lucy outside to play, Vernon." Lucy said as she approached the door to her and her brother's quarters. She had a hand full of wildflowers that she had picked during her play date with Lucy. Vernon had been nice enough to take them outside the compound (With a Psychonuat escort, naturally) for a picnic.

"You're welcome, Penny. I'm just glad that Lucy has a friend to play with." Vernon said.

"See you later, Vernon. Bye, Lucy." Penny said, shutting the door to her quarters.

Chops lay on his bed, staring moodily at the ceiling and tossing a tennis ball up and catching it over and over.

"Hey, Chops." Penny said nonchalantly.

"Hey, Penny." Chops responded, not even taking his eyes off of the tennis ball.

"What's up?" Penny asked, hopeing to gode her brother into a conversation. Chops just shrugged noncommittally.

"Didja have fun with Vernon and Lucy?" Chops asked, obviously only asking out of big brother habit.

"Yeah. Vernon actually got us outside to have a picnic. This really nice agent vollenteered to be our escorts so that we could play outside. Lucy and I picked flowers and…" Penny trailed off, giggling slightly.

"What you said about Vernon is true. He does tell a lot of pointless stories." Penny giggled. Chops smirked.

"That's Vernon for ya. He's a walking talking encyclopedia." Chops said.

"Yeah. He's really smart." Penny said. Chops paused.

"Well, he knows a lot of stuff…I guess that does qualify him as smart. I never really thought about it that way." Chops said, returning to tossing his tennis ball up once again.

"Don't get me wrong, I have no problem whatsoever with Vernon, but I've always thought of him as pretty dorky, to be honest." Chops chuckled. "I'm sorry, but when he goes into one of his little monotone monologs, all I hear is 'blah blah blah platypus blah blah purple blah silicon blah blah blah Utah blah blah artichokes.'"

Penny giggled.

"That's because you have no attention span, Chops. If you'd listen to what he's saying, you might be surprised at what kind of interesting stuff he knows." Penny said.

"Yeah, he's like the history channel and the discovery channel but with the voice of my history teacher." Chops said. Penny rolled her eyes.

"Men have no appreciation for intellect." Penny said.

"You know what they say, you can either have smarts or looks." Chops said.

"Nuh uh. Vernon's cute and smart." Penny said.

"Oh, what, you crushing on him now?" Chops asked, rolling his eyes.

"What? No! I don't know what you're talking about!" Penny pouted.

"Besides, you disprove the smarts or looks saying yourself because I fail to see which one of those you have, Chops. You're the only one in camp without a romantic history, and trust me, big brother, you're no Einstein." Penny teased.

"Very funny, Penny." Chops said, tossing the ball at her. She caught it and tossed it back and Chops resumed tossing it into the air.

"So, where does your rhinestone cowboy fall into all of this?" Chops asked, almost bitterly. Penny blushed and pouted.

"I have no idea who you're talking about!" Penny said defiantly.

"Oh, please. You're out of the prince and princess phase and going into the more realistic romances. You've practically memorized Hidalgo. You've got the western themed cowgirl room back home…" Chops said, glancing over at Penny slyly. "I'm your big brother. You think I didn't notice that you're crushing on Jt?"

"Whatever!" Penny snorted.

"And don't think I haven't seen those little doodles you've been drawing since we got here." Chops teased.

Penny blushed and glared at Chops.

"Oh, yeah, I saw them. The ones with the cowboy and the girl riding off into the sunset on a horse…gosh…what was written below that picture…" Chops falsely pondered.

"It was written in a heart…what was it….oh yeah! I remember!" Chops sang. Penny glared at him as he clasped his hands dramatically and batted his eyelashes.

"Penny+Jt!" Chops sighed. Penny grabbed her pillow off of her bed and chucked it across the room at Chops. Chops just laughed. He raised an eyebrow when Penny sunk onto her bed with a dreamy sigh.

"He's so cute…" She sighed. Chops rolled his eyes.

"Damn, you women and your mood swings. One second you're on a murderous rampage and the next you're gushing over some stupid pair of blue eyes on a horse." Chops muttered darkly.

"Jt's not a stupid pair of blue eyes on a horse!" Penny said. "He's dreamy!"

Chops snorted in disgust and rolled his eyes. Penny observed him quietly, thinking back to the previous day's events. She had been utterly shocked when she had seen Jt being carried out of the interview room unconscious on a stretcher by a medical team. That was why she had picked the flowers. She wanted to give them to Jt if they went to visit him.

She was confused on why her brother didn't follow after Jt when he was carried past the door or even ask about what had happened or if he'd be alright. At first, he looked worried, but then he just looked mad.

"Chops, don't you want to see if your friend is okay? Maybe we can help him." Penny had said to him. Everyone else was out there checking on him. Even Bobby. Chops had just scowled and turned away from the door that Jt had been visible through just moments ago.

"Why should I? He doesn't need me. He's got his new _partner_, Bobby." Chops had said.

"Who's being the asshole now, Chops?" Nils had asked coldly. Penny was certain that there would have been another fist fight if Phoebe and Clem hadn't shot both Chops and Nils those warning looks.

"So, have you heard anything about how Jt is doing?" Penny asked.

"No." Chops said moodily. Penny frowned.

"Don't you want to go visit him or at least find out how he's doing?" Penny asked.

"No and no." Chops said. Penny's frown deepened.

"He's your best friend. I think you're jealous. Maybe Nils was right. You are acting like a jerk." Penny said. Chops shot her a glare.

"What was that?" He growled.

"I'm going to go see Milka. She cares about Jt. I'll bet she'll know how he is. Maybe she'll take me to visit him. He'll probably appreciate a visit. I even picked him some flowers." Penny said, opening the door.

"Someone should go see him since his best friend is acting like a big dumb jealous grouchy baby!" She said, shutting the door behind her as she walked out. Chops let out a frustrated growl and rolled onto his side.

"Little brat." He muttered. "What does she know anyway? Let her go to see Milka. She'll be her problem for a while."

Penny, on the other hand, trotted moodily over to Milka's quarters and knocked on the door. Milka answered pretty quickly.

"Oh, hello, Penny." She said.

"Hi Milka." Penny said.

"So, to what do I owe the visit?" Milka asked.

"Um, well, I heard that you were good friends with Jt, and I was wondering if you knew how he was doing since my stupid big brother is too busy acting like a baby." Penny said.

"Oh, well, I was just about to go see him myself. Would you like to come?" Milka asked.

"Would I ever! I even picked some flowers for him!" Penny said.

"Oh, those are beautiful." Milka said, shutting the door behind her and motioning for Penny to follow her.

"Do you think he'll like them?" Penny asked.

"Definitely. He has some of these growing on his ranch. He and I used to pick them all the time when I visited him. You even have his favorite kind of flower in there." Milka said, motioning to the bunch of flowers in Penny's hand. She pointed to some simple, white flowers.

"Shasta daisies. They've always been his favorite." Milka said. Penny gave a silent cheer for her own blind luck.

"So, do you know what was wrong with him?" Penny asked.

"I don't. I couldn't get anyone to tell me." Milka said sadly.

"Milka…" Penny began hesitantly. "Are you Jt's girlfriend?"

Milka tripped and nearly fell flat on her face in surprise.

"No, no! Jt and I are just friends!" Milka laughed, turning down the hall to the med ward.

"Oh, okay. Does he have a girlfriend?" Penny asked, giving herself another silent cheer.

"No, he doesn't." Milka said. Another score for Penny. Penny noticed that Milka had stopped in her tracks after opening the door to the med ward waiting room.

"Milka, is something wrong?" Penny asked. Milka didn't respond. She was staring at a tall, tall, oh so very tall and powerfully built man. He had blonde hair and brown eyes and freckles and was dressed in similar attire to Jt's. Penny recognized the man. He was talking to Dr. Hyde. He froze and sat down in one of the chairs. He buried his face into his hands and let out a soft sob.

"Oh, god…please, no…Jt ain't done nothin' tuh nobody! Not my little boy, too…please, not mah son…" The man whimpered. Dr Hyde put a hand on the man's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Agent Hoofburger." She said softly.

"C-can I be with mah boy?" The man asked. Dr. Hyde nodded and motioned for the man to follow her. Milka and Penny followed behind them under the cover of invisibility, careful not to be noticed. They were led to a set of geodesic psycho-isolation chambers with windows to see in.

"Will I hurt him if I touch him?" The man asked tearfully.

"He is still in early stages. The touch of his biological father shouldn't affect him yet." Dr. Hyde said. Dr Hyde unlocked the door of the third chamber and let Mr. Hoofburger in. Milka and Penny scampered up to the window to peek in. Jt was lying strapped to a bed in the middle of the room with various different pieces of medical equipment around him. Jt was still unconscious. The man knelt beside Jt's bed and reached up and brushed Jt's bangs out of his face and let out a broken sob. He took Jt's hand in both of his massive ones. He leaned over and kissed Jt's forehead gingerly before burying his face in the blankets.

The sound of someone clearing their throat directly behind them made the two girls jump. Dr Hyde stood behind them tapping her foot expectantly. The two stayed completely still. Dr. Hyde rolled her eyes and seized each of them by the ear. The two turned visible again.

"We're sorry, ma'am. W-we're friends of Jt Hoofburger. We just wanted to see him." Milka squeaked. Dr Hyde suddenly whirled around, keeping Milka and Penny behind her. She lashed out at dead air quickly. Her hand connected with something and Chops came into view, stumbling backward and looking shocked. He stood again and walked up to the window without hesitation. Dr. Hyde remained in a fighting stance.

"That's his dad…why is he crying…what's wrong with Jt?" Chops asked.

"I take it that you're a friend of his too, and not an assassin?" Dr. Hyde said.

"He's just my stupid big brother. He _used _to be Jt's best friend." Penny said.

"It's okay, Dr. Hyde. Ah know little Miss Milka Phage and Mr. Chops Sweetwind over there." Mr. Hoofburger said, peeking out from the doorway.

"Mr. Hoofburger…" Milka said. She walked over and hugged the man gently.

"Hey there, sweetheart. It's nice to see yuh again." Mr. Hoofburger said.

"Mr. Hoofburger, what's wrong with Jt? Is he going to be alright?" Milka asked. Mr. Hoofburger pulled out a handkerchief and dried his eyes.

"I dunno, sweetheart. I guess it all really depends on how you look at it." Mr. Hoofburger said.

"Right now, Jt is in a comatose state due to a severe mental overload when he underwent that psyche exam yesterday. He should come out of it in a few days. He's being kept in an isolation chamber to give his mind some time to recover without any interference." Dr. Hyde said. "Any further information is up to Mr. Hoofburger to reveal."

"C-can we visit with him?" Chops asked. Mr. Hoofburger nodded.

"Just as long as you don't touch his skin." Mr. Hoofburger said. Milka gasped and clamped her hands over her mouth.

"Mr. Hoofburger…does he have…" Milka said. Mr. Hoofburger nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah, just like his momma. Milka, you have always been Jt's closest and most trusted friend. I probably don't even have to ask you to keep this secret for him." Mr. Hoofburger said.

"My lips are sealed, sir." Milka assured him.

"Thank you, doll baby." Mr. Hoofburger said. "Ah sure do 'preciate it."

Milka followed Mr. Hoofburger into the isolation chamber. Penny scampered in after her followed by Chops. Penny shrunk away hesitantly as she passed by Mr. Hoofburger. The man's appearance was quite intimidating.

"Well, well, well…who's this sweet little thing here?" He asked, smiling warmly.

"She's Chops' little sister. Her name is Penny. She came to see Jt and she even picked some of his favorite flowers to give to him." Milka said. Penny nodded, still a little intimidated by the man. Mr. Hoofburger smiled warmly and put a massive hand on Penny's head.

"Well, ain't you the sweetest little doll baby! That was mighty kind uh you, darlin. I'm sure Jt will be mighty 'perciative of some perdy flowers from a sweet, perdy little lady like yerself." Mr. Hoofburger said. Penny blushed and giggled.

"I'll go see if I can't go and find something to put them flowers in." Mr. Hoofburger said, heading back out the door. Penny scampered over to join Milka at Jt's bedside. Chops hung back a little, still a bit in shock seeing Jt in such a state.

Milka reached into her pocket and pulled out a pair of white gloves. She pulled them onto her hands quickly and gingerly adjusted the blankets over Jt. She seemed to be in a state of shock herself. Tears welled in her eyes and threatened to spill over.

"I don't understand…why does he want us not to touch Jt?" Chops asked.

"Chops, I know that you're Jt's friend too, but as his friend, I'm afraid I can't tell you he reason why. It's up to him to tell you himself. Just trust me. If you really care about him, you won't touch him." Milka said softly.

-------------------

_Psi-Proverbs: _

"**My name is Jhonn Jhonnson, I live in Wisconson, I work for the lumber yard there…" –Agent Sasha Nein**

------------------------

Vernon had been sitting at the table working on his Trig lesson for the day when a knock on the door called him away from his work. He was surprised at who his visitor was. Milla, Ford, and Sasha stood there, smiling awkwardly.

"Good afternoon, darling." Milla said.

"Um, good afternoon…" Vernon said hesitantly. Lucy peeked out from behind Vernon. Milla glanced down at her. Lucy's eyes narrowed slightly and she sunk back behind Vernon.

"Are you busy, darling?" Milla asked.

"Um, I'm not doing anything that I can't finish up later." Vernon said.

"Could we have a talk with you, son?" Ford asked.

"I don't see why not. Come on in." Vernon said, opening the door wider to let them in. Ford saw Lucy's eyes flash and Vernon actually jumped. He looked down at Lucy.

"What? You can take a nap while we talk, Lucy. I won't go anywhere." Vernon said. Lucy tightened her grip on Vernon's waist and her eyes flashed again.

"Lucy, they obviously have something important that they need to talk to me about. What's gotten into you?" Vernon asked. Milla shut the door behind them.

"Because, darling. I think she knows why we're here and she doesn't like it." Milla said. Vernon glanced from Lucy to Milla and Lucy stared, frightened, at Milla. Milla knelt down and took Lucy's hand gently.

"Don't be scared, darling. Just please, hear us out. Listen to what we have to say. We're here because we want to help you and your brother. We only want what's best for you. We're not going to what you might think. I promise." Milla said. At that point, Vernon pulled Lucy closer and started backing away from Milla.

"What are you talking about? Lucy and I are fine." Vernon said.

"It may seem that way to you, darling, but we think that you may have a terrible problem that perhaps you aren't aware of." Milla said.

----------------------

_Psi-Proverbs:_

"**Run, Razputin….very fast…" –Agent Sasha Nein**

-------------------

Mikhail cautiously opened the door to Maloof's room and peeked inside. Maloof was lying flat on his back as Dr. Hyde pressed down lightly on his chest. Maloof let out a hiss of pain.

"Sorry. I take it that that area hurts then, huh?" Dr. Hyde said. Maloof nodded. Dr. Hyde moved her hand up to Maloof's collar bone and pressed down lightly. Maloof winced.

"Does that hurt?" She asked.

"Yeah." Maloof said.

"Sorry, hon. Can you get onto your side for me?" Dr. Hyde asked. Maloof struggled to get onto his side. That's when he spotted Mikhail.

"Oh, hey Misha." Maloof said. He looked like he was still in some pain.

"Sorry, tiny boss. Misha sees that this isn't good time. I will come back later." Mikhail said.

"It's alright, Mikhail. You don't have to leave. We're almost done here." Dr. Hyde said. Mikhail looked to Maloof. Maloof just shrugged.

"What about your back?" Dr. Hyde asked, gently feeling down Maloof's spine. Very carefully, she pressed near the area where Maloof's back was broken.

"Does that hurt?" She asked.

"Not really. It's a little tender, but that's about it." Maloof said.

"You don't say…" Dr. Hyde said thoughtfully.

"If it's alright with you, I would like to take a new set of x-rays on you tomorrow." Dr. Hyde said.

"Oh…is there something wrong, doctor?" Maloof asked anxiously.

"Not at all, sugar. The healing process is going smoothly. Truthfully, I think you may be healing a little faster than I thought. I just want to make sure that everything is aligned properly so that nothing heals incorrectly." Dr. Hyde explained. .

"Oh, okay, then. It's not like I have a schedule to keep or anything lying around in here." Maloof chuckled.

"Well, in that case, I'm all done here." Dr. Hyde said. She ruffled Maloof's hair.

"You just hang in there, baby doll. You'll be out of bed soon." She said. She glared at the German Shepherd that was peeking out from under Maloof's bed. She pointed to Mikhail.

"Just so long as you three don't pull any more stunts like the one you pulled last night. Do that again and I'll strap all three of you down until you're old enough to drink." Dr. Hyde said.

"That won't happen again, ma'am." Maloof said sheepishly. Guardian sunk back under Maloof's bed and Mikhail stared at his feet, blushing slightly.

"See to it that it doesn't." Dr Hyde said, patting Mikhail on the shoulder as she walked out.

"She's kinda scary…" Maloof said. Mikhail nodded and Guardian gave a short bark of agreement. Mikhail smiled and took a seat next to Maloof. It was apparent by the dullness in his eyes that Maloof was still in some pain.

"You are hurting, yes?" Mikhail asked.

"She gave me some more medicine. It'll kick in in a few minutes." Maloof said.

"I bring you something to help…" Mikhail said. He took an object wrapped in cloth out of his pocket and handed it to Maloof. Maloof unwrapped it carefully to reveal the fang that Mikhail had ripped from the mouth of one of the tigers that had attempted to take his life.

But it was different. The rough edges from where it had been ripped out were now completely smooth. It had been polished to a smooth finish and had a fresh coat of lacquer that made it shine. It was attached to a thin strip of black leather by an intricate series of delicate metal spirals that wrapped around it.

"Wow, Mikhail...this is incredible…" Maloof said.

"Kitty and Franke designed it, Jt craft it into necklace. Is good luck charm. It bring you strength and keep you safe. Also, looks very cool. Would not want to mess with someone wearing that." Mikhail chuckled. Maloof laughed.

"Speaking of messing with people, wait until I tell you what went on yesterday with big ear boy Benny, bully Bobby, cheerleader boy Clem, Canadian friend Chops, and cowboy friend Jt…" Mikhail began.

----------------

_Psi-Proverbs:_

"**Mikhail know that woman only good for one thing; wrestling." –Mikhail Bulgakov**

-----------------

As soon as Dr. Hyde shut the door to Maloof's room, she ran into the nearest bathroom and splashed cold water on her face. She walked back out calmly, the water still dripping down her face.

"Um, are you alright, ma'am?" A nearby nurse inquired.

"No. I'm obviously going mad." Dr. Hyde said.

"Is this about the thing with Agent Nein? Don't worry, ma'am. There has to be an explanation for his incredible healing rate. You'll figure it out." The nurse asked.

"It's not just Nein. Maloof Canola is also healing at an accelerated rate, as is Quentin Hedgemouse. Not nearly as dramatically, but it's still strange." Dr. Hyde said. The nurse paused and stared at her.

"Maybe we're all going insane." The nurse muttered.

"At this point, that wouldn't surprise me." Dr. Hyde muttered.

"Wait a second…maybe not…" The nurse said. Dr. Hyde turned to face him.

"We have a common link between the lot of them. All of them were from Whispering Rock and all of them were attacked by the same terrorist group." The nurse said.

"In that case, it looks like all my other Whispering Rock patients will be getting x-rays as well." Dr. Hyde said.

------------------------------------

_Psi-Proverbs:_

"**You have the insanity of a manatee!" -Dr. Caligusto Loboto, DDS **

-------------------------------------------

"I don't know what you're talking about." Vernon said.

"Please, baby, calm down. We just want to sit down and talk. That's all, I swear it." Milla said.

"Milla doesn't lie. We are here purely to talk, Vernon." Sasha said.

"Just hear us out?" Ford said. Vernon never let his eyes leave the three adults as he led them over to the table. Calmly, they all sat down. Vernon positioned himself across the table from the others with Lucy on his lap. Sasha picked up Vernon's trig textbook and examined it. Vernon mentally kicked himself for leaving it in plain view.

"Trig at age 13…and it appears that you excel in it. That is very impressive, Vernon." Sasha said.

"Vernon, have you ever taken an IQ test?" Ford asked.

"Why?" Vernon asked.

"Because, Vernon, we believe that your intelligence levels are advanced far beyond your years. Your mental capacities are those of a genius." Sasha said. He lowered his sunglasses to look Vernon in the eyes carefully. Those intense cerulean orbs…they saw everything…Vernon couldn't look away.

"But…I don't have to tell you that, do I? You already know." Sasha said. Vernon swallowed thickly.

"And yes, Vernon. We know about your sister's unique abilities as well. It's why we need to speak with you. She has some abilities that neither of you may be aware of." Sasha said.

-------------------------------------------

_Psi-Proverbs:_

"**YOU TREE SITTER!" Lilith "Lili" Zanotto**

----------------------------------

"I'm going to release you from my paralyzing spell, because I'm not going to give you a reason to scream. All I want to do is talk. Do you understand?" Loboto said. Quentin managed a weak nod and Loboto released him.

"Why do you want to talk to me?" Quentin asked, poised to either defend himself or flee.

"Because, we have a lot in common." Loboto said. He untied the white sash around his waist and slipped the robe off of his shoulders to reveal a small tattoo between his shoulder blades. A shield with a wave imprinted on it. Quentin's eyes widened.

"I am one of the guardians chosen to protect the Nobles, just like you. I am the Sheild of Galochio. You bare the mark of the molten blade, do you not?" Loboto asked. Quentin smiled. With a sigh of relief, Quentin relaxed.

"Yes. I'm the one you're looking for. I am the Sword of Aquato." Quentin said, pulling up his shirt to reveal a tattoo between his shoulder blades of a sword bathed in flame. Loboto smiled softly and put a hand on Quentin's shoulder.

"I've been looking for you for a long time. Ever since your parents were killed…" Loboto said softly.

"Why didn't you say something when you kidnapped me and stole my brain? And didn't you fall from the top of the asylum?" Quentin asked. Loboto hung his head.

"I wasn't myself. That Areono witch Renka put a spell on me to sabotage my search for the Galochio Noble and the guardians. I was brainwashed. Somehow, I survived the fall from the top of the asylum. Makiri, the Archeleo shaman, had been searching for me ever since I stopped contacting her two years ago. She suspected foul play. I was incapacitated, so she was finally able to catch up to me. She broke the spell on me and nursed me back to health." Loboto said.

"Do you know where the other guardians are? I'm only the sword of Aquato. I have no idea who is to act as the shield." Quentin said.

"The shield of Aquato is dead. The Areono's killed her because she took a man of their clan as her mate." Loboto said sadly.

"But hope is not lost. She had a son who's power is neutral. He is even younger than you, but we think that he might be able to take her place if you can teach him to use his powers." He added.

"I can do that. Where is he?" Quentin asked. Loboto hung his head.

"We believe that the Areono clan is holding him captive. My partner, Crispin, the Sword of Galochio is working to free him even as we speak." Loboto assured him.

---------------------------------------------

_**Intelligent, Compassionate, Determined, and Experienced; **__SashaNein_**WE**_MillaVodello_**ARE**_MorceauOleander_**PSYCHONAUTS**_FordCruller_

_Loyalties and Where They Lie _

--------------------------------------------

"W-what do you want?" Vernon asked, holding Lucy close to him.

"Relax, darling. Like I said, we only want to talk." Milla assured him.

"Why don't you tell us about the unique powers that you know about that Lucy possesses?" Ford said.

"Don't worry, darling. Nothing you say will leave this room. It will stay between us." Milla said. It was no use. Vernon knew that he had been caught. Milla, Sasha, Ford, and Morry would find out what they wanted to know one way or another. He might as well cooperate so there was no need for them to go snooping around his family and making any other unwelcome revelations. He drew a deep breath.

"Well, she's really strong with telepathy. She always has been ever since she was a baby…and her voice…" Vernon said.

"What about it?" Milla asked.

"When she's upset, her voice…hurts…" Vernon said.

"Could you give us an example, darling, to help us understand?" Milla asked.

"Well, this one time, Lucy was at the park playing and I was getting her an ice cream. Then, there was this really big, mean dog and it was chasing her. I was all the way across the park when she screamed. I…I can't remember what happened…I heard her scream for me to help her…my head hurt so much I though I was going to scream…then the next thing I remember is standing over the dog…" Vernon said, trembling slightly and going pale. His monotone was breaking.

"I had a bloody baseball bat in my hands and the dog's skull was smashed in…it was dead…I-I know it was me who killed it..." Vernon said. He took a deep breath and slipped back into his monotone.

"And that's why we got our dog, Lady, to protect us in case that ever happened again, but when our mother and father split up, our mother didn't want Lady and our father didn't want Lady, so our grandparents in the Philippines took her in so that we could still see her and so she didn't go to the pound." Vernon explained. Milla frowned slightly. Something about that last part didn't sit well with her

"That makes sense." Sasha said to Milla.

"Yes, it looks like you were right, Milla." Ford said.

"Vernon, do you find yourself feeling constantly weary, especially around your sister?" Sasha asked. Vernon shrugged.

"Now that you mention it…I kinda did notice that…" Vernon said.

"Vernon, you have done a remarkable job coping with your sister's remarkable and unique powers, though it doesn't seem that you are quite certain about whether or not you're dealing with them properly." Ford said. Vernon nodded.

"Well, Lucy actually has a very rare type of psyche. What you've experienced with Lucy was not telepathy, and I can explain to you why her voice has such a strange effect on you." Ford said.

"W-what is it?" Vernon asked, hugging Lucy anxiously.

"Lucy has an extremely rare type of psyche called a parasitical psyche. There are an estimated one in one billion psychics with such abilities; most of which, due to the nature of their condition, die in the womb or during their first year of life. The advanced telepathy she seems to possess isn't actually telepathy. When her eyes flash, you know what she's thinking and feeling. It's how she communicates with you. What she's really doing is breaking into your psyche with her own and planting subliminal commands or messages in your mind." Ford explained.

"Neither of you may be aware of it, but she is, in essence, controlling you." Sasha said. Vernon only stared at Sasha.

"As for what you said about her voice, your psyche is very used to her presence. Your mind recognizes her psyche as a part of your own psyche. She became distressed when the dog attacked her. She sent a command to your psyche to help her. Your psyche made your body react the same way it would react as if you yourself were in danger. You were overloaded. Basically, she overrode your reaction. You blacked out because that is not a natural way to react. Something in your mind and body knew that, and couldn't explain it, so you forgot it. You went into a shock of some sort." Sasha said.

"The bond is even stronger since you are so close to her as a brother. The effect could have been multiplied because you may share a maternal and/or paternal type bond with her as well. Take penguins, for instance. Every baby has a unique call that its parents recognize it by. Each psychic child had a unique frequency of energy that its parents recognize. When the parents hear their baby's cry, their instinct is to find it and protect it. In closely knit families, such a response can be so strong that it causes the parents to react on pure instinct. All logic leaves them and their only priority is to protect the child at all costs. When such a thing occurs, the parents usually won't remember the incident." Milla explained.

"That makes a lot of sense…" Vernon said.

"But this is why it is so important that you know about this; every time she violates your mind, she hurts you. I'm sure that she doesn't mean to, but she's damaging your psyche a little more every time she invades it. She depends on you, much like a leech, forgive the unbecoming analogy." Sasha said.

"She's feeding off of your energy and slowly manipulating your psyche to benefit her. I'm not trying to scare you, son, but if this continues, any traces of your free will and personality will be erased from your psyche. You will be her puppet, acting just the way she wants you to." Ford explained.

"She has already eliminated all censors in your mind, giving you the condition known as CDD; Censor Deficit Disorder. It is actually partially responsible for your extraordinary level of intelligence. It permits anything to enter your mind. You were born a genius, I can tell by the architecture of your mindscape. An enormous library where every little detail that you know is documented automatically. The most extraordinary thing I've ever seen. But, it also permits harmful things to enter your mind and makes you very prone to developing mental problems." Sasha explained. Lucy gasped and whimpered, jumping off of Vernon's lap and backing away from him.

"Oh, darling, please! Don't be like that! We can help you!" Milla said.

"You can?" Vernon asked.

"I believe so. Like we said, this condition is very rare, but I believe that I can develop a way to 'wean', for lack of a better term, her psyche from yours and help her develop a self sufficient psyche that can function independently." Sasha said.

"I think I may also be able to reverse some of the damage to your psyche. Your range of emotions may be improved and you'll have more energy." Sasha said. Milla held up her hand, still staring hard at the two children.

"There's more, Sasha. There's more to this than what we are seeing…" Milla said softly.

"What do you mean, Milla?" Ford asked. Milla got up and walked over to Vernon. She knelt in front of him and gripped his shoulders lightly, never letting her eyes leave his.

"Vernon…you are having some problems at home, aren't you?" Milla said. Vernon froze and paled dramatically.

---------------------------

_Psi-Proverbs:_

"**I have the brain of a little girl…" –Coach/Agent Morceau "Morry" Oleander**

-----------------------------

"So…the four nobles…Do you know who they are yet?" Quentin asked.

"Well, so far, only two of the Nobles have been fully established. The Noble Prince Arid of the Areono Clan, age 25, and the Noble Prince Onyx of the Archeleo Clan, age 25." Loboto explained.

"What of the Galochio Noble and the Aquato Noble?" Quentin asked.

"I don't know. I have heard disturbing rumors that both of them were killed by Areono mercenaries. I know that the shaman of the Galochio clan and the shaman of the Aquato clan were both killed by them." Loboto said sadly. "But the Nobles must have survived if both you and I have been seeing one another in our dreams. Not to mention that the gypsies are growing restless. They feel the calling of their homelands, beckoning them to gather. That can only mean one thing…"

"If we, the Guardians, have been seeing each other in our dreams and seeking each other out…that means that the time of the coronation of another Noble is near." Quentin finished.

"Since it's you that I was so driven to find, that must mean that the powers of the Aquato Noble have been awakened." Loboto said.

"Yes. The Aquato Noble is still alive. You've even encountered him yourself while you were under Renka's spell." Quentin said. Loboto buried his face in his hands.

"I have disgraced a Noble in my time of weakness…" He muttered.

"Do you remember the boy with the red goggles?" Quentin asked. Loboto gasped.

"I should have known when I saw those eyes…like firelight gleaming through an emerald…." Loboto said. "But his hair…"

"Hasn't changed yet because he has only just unlocked his powers a few days ago. His name is Razputin Aquato, son of the Aquato Shaman Silvia Aquato. He's been under my nose for two years now. I was so absorbed in how to find him that I didn't realize that he has been within arm's reach. I didn't figure out it was him until I heard how Adran reacted to a tattoo on his back. I couldn't go to him because we both were injured and we were separated." Quentin said.

"Then you know where he is?" Loboto asked hopefully.

"No. I'm afraid not. From what I heard, he was badly wounded by Adran a few days ago and his family disappeared with him." Quentin explained, ashamed of himself.

"Then there is only one place he could possibly be going…" Loboto said.

"He must be headed to his homeland to be among his people where he can heal and grow stronger…But his mother, Lady Silvia is dead…he'll need someone to guide him through his training…" Quentin said.

"Your father trained you in the ways of an Aquato guardian. Did you complete the training?" Loboto asked.

"Yes, I did." Quentin said.

"And you say you know him already. I think that you would make a good teacher to him." Loboto said.

"I could guide Razputin and the young Sheild of Aquato at the same time…We'll get to know each other and gain each other's trust." Quentin said. Loboto nodded.

"And the Galochio Noble?" Quentin asked. Loboto sighed.

"I'm still seeking him or her out. The Areono's are also seeking the Galochio Noble. That's why I have separated myself from the Sword of Galochio. The balance must be maintained. Each clan must have their Noble, and each Noble must have two guardians; the shield and the sword. We must free the Shield of Aquato from the Areono's and find the Galochio Noble before the Areono's do; because if we don't…" Loboto said.

"The balance will tip and the Areono clan will gain rule over the four clans." Quentin said.

"So, we have a mutual understanding." Loboto said. Quentin nodded.

"And a mutual goal." Quentin added.

"So, what will you do?" Loboto asked.

"I will seek out Prince Razputin and take my place at his side between him and anyone who would do him harm. I will be everything he needs me to be. A friend, a guide, and a weapon to set against his enemies." Quentin said. Loboto smiled.

"You're a guardian alright. Well, then…you'll be needing a few things." Loboto said.

"Such as?" Quentin asked.

"Your sacred uniform, for starters." Loboto said.

"But where will I find…" Quentin began.

"Don't worry. I have everything you need. Your parents had everything prepared for you, just in case they didn't survive to see the day you became a guardian. They gave everything that you would need to your aunt and uncle. I had a feeling that they would withhold it from you, so I snuck into their home and…liberated…the items in question." Loboto said. "Whenever you're ready, I can perform the ceremony to officially christen you a guardian and give them to you."

Quentin stared hard at the ground. He knew what must be done.

"Tomorrow night. I'll meet you in Heaven's Glade tomorrow night." Quentin said.

-----------------------------------

_**Intelligent, Compassionate, Determined, and Experienced; **__SashaNein_**WE**_MillaVodello_**ARE**_MorceauOleander_**PSYCHONAUTS**_FordCruller_

_Loyalties and Where They Lie _

-------------------------------

"Milla, what brought this about?" Sasha asked.

"Haven't you ever noticed that he never talks about his parents? Also, wouldn't Mr. and Mrs. Tripe have noticed that there was something different about their daughter? A five year old, even a shy one would be speaking fluently by now. And just a while ago…when Vernon referred to his parents…he referred to them as 'our mother' and 'our father' without a second thought…Like there was no warmth between them. Why refer to them like that? It's not normal." Milla said.

"Now that you mention it…when I called Mr. and Mrs. Tripe, I found it odd…their lack of interest in what I had to say…" Ford said.

"You told them?" Vernon choked.

"Darling, is there something going on at your home that you don't like?" Milla asked softly. Vernon refused to make eye contact with her and he was beginning to tremble.

"Please, baby…talk to me…" Milla said. "You know you can trust me with anything, baby…Sasha and Ford too. The whole reason I joined the Psychonauts was to help children. I can tell just by the look in your eyes that I'm right. Something is going on at your house that isn't right." Milla said. Vernon remained frozen in his seat, his eyes glued to the floor.

"I already know that something's wrong, Vernon. We can help you. We can protect you. Why don't you tell us exactly what's going on? It'll make things so much easier. Darling, if you don't tell us, we'll hold an investigation and find out." Milla said.

"What is it Vernon? Are your parents involved with drugs?" Milla said. Vernon shook his head hesitantly, but at least it was a response.

"Alcohol?" Milla asked. Vernon shook his head.

"Vernon, are you being abused?" Milla asked. Vernon couldn't seem to decide.

"Have your parents ever hit you or Lucy?" Milla asked. Vernon's trembling got worse. Tears sprung to his eyes. Milla suddenly got an overwhelming feeling of fear. Several images flashed before her eyes. There fleeting flash of a hand coming at her, a jumbled flash of falling, a flash of white, and then a flash of car headlights.

"Oh, my god…" Milla whispered. "That's it, isn't it, baby?"

"No!" Vernon choked. "No, He didn't mean to!"

"Vernon, I think you and I both know that he did." Milla said.

"He didn't mean to hit me that hard!" Vernon cried. He knew at that moment that it was all over now. He was now at the mercy of his camp counselors.

------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Intelligent, Compassionate, Determined, and Experienced; **__SashaNein_**WE**_MillaVodello_**ARE**_MorceauOleander_**PSYCHONAUTS**_FordCruller_

_Loyalties and Where They Lie _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Omigosh you guys! Have you heard about the Psychonauts Fanfiction Grammies? I just got the message today! Squee! Sounds like fun! It's being run by some of the best authoress' in our little fandom; Digitaldreamer, Miss Trippy, PyroMadz, and lovova. I believe that Lovova came up with the idea for it. Kudos to her! This is gonna be fun!

There are 28 categories (o dats a lot!), and if you want to vote, just fill out the form posted on the forum 'Psychonauts Fanfiction Grammies' (duh!) and send it to Digitaldreamer.

I don't know how I'm ever going to choose which fic to pick for what…wah! It's so hard! There are so many good ones out there! Then again, there are some categories for which I knew what to pick right away.

So, if you're sitting in front of your computer reading this message and you have an idea for a Psychonauts fic, come on! You can do it! Write it up and throw it into the ring! What have you got to loose? I was nervous about starting this fic, and a spunky opening message to a fic written by my spunky friend hotcrosspigeon inspired me to say 'screw being nervous!' and I got to typing! If I'm doing it, you know it must be easy (unless you're wearing a wrist brace that makes you type 'asdf' every time you go to punch the spacebar, or you're a very slow typer…then, it's a little more difficult, yes.)!

Come, my brothers and sisters! My fellow psychonauts and gypsies! Campers and madmen! Talking turtles and mutant fish! My freakish and deranged friends! Let the spirit of Tim Schafer empower you! Click on that word processor program, crack your fingers, put them in home position on that keyboard and let the words flow from your very soul!

See, like this:

Aksadifhsiadjc aisjefansvihsifjvion vhioufujaief.

Weee! That was fun! It flows like beautiful poetry, no? XD.

Sorry. I couldn't help myself. I'm excited and have nothing better to do.

Also, in light of the Psychonauts Fanfiction Grammies, I will be updating twice as fast as usual; because I've got some chapters already typed up with some serious plot movement!

Also in light of the PFG's, I may be starting to write out a new fanfic idea that I've been sitting on for quite a while now. This one is SUPPOSED to be an Alternate Universe fic XD! All I'm going to say about it is one word: dance.

That's it. You're going to have to wait until I write out the first chapter to find out anything more. It's going to be disturbahilariatastic!

Happy voting, everyone!

Oh yeah, one final note…for the next two weeks or so, the updates are going to be a little slow. My sweet sixteen is coming up and my mom is throwing me a surprise party. All I know about it is that it could occur any time and at any place in the next two weeks. Also, I don't know if I told you guys this, but I landed the lead role of Hank the Cowdog in the play Hank the Cowdog. I also have practices for that and I've volunteered to make the costumes. We're actually going to be performing on my birthday! XD! I can't wait! It'll be so much fun! We're performing for a summer reading program, and their theme this year is westerns, so I get to read a cowboy book to the little ones and then our drama group goes on to perform.

So, until after July 19, things are going to be a little slow. After that, well, I hope to update at least once every three days.

Oh, and be a dear and leave a review on the way out, would you? baibaiz!


	30. Fred's Failure

To Farcie: Aw, thanks so much for the birthday wishes. They worked! As a matter of fact, my dad took me to Corinth Mississippi on a work over, so I had the hotel to myself for two nights. He almost called the trip off, but called me an hour before he was leaving and told me to pack. When we got home on Monday, we came in and found the whole place decorated and the drama club was hiding behind the couch XD! I was expecting them to surprise me on Tuesday since we were having a party for the drama club on Tuesday anyway, but I admit, they really got me good. It was the best birthday party I've ever had! You bet yer tucas I'm putting a good word for you! Let's face it, Farcie, I know it may be difficult for you to swallow, I'm sorry, but…you're fics are hilarious XD. Happy voting!

To LKB: A lovely poem XD. Well, I've got an explanation for Loboto later, and yes, I am having a bad week with typos and all…I just utterly flunked my drivers test, so forgive me if I should make horrendous errors in this chapter…(Sniff!) (Eats a tub of ice cream) Oh, well, my surprise b-day party cheered me up! By the way, go back and read the second sentence of the third paragraph of your last review to find out why I was quite disturbed and mildly amused my your review…You've never heard of a kissing booth? It's where people pay money to kiss a member (hopefully) of the opposite sex. 25 cent kissing booth would be paying a quarter to kiss somebody. With Raz and Sasha working the booth, they'd make a killing. They wouldn't be kissing each other…at least I hope they wouldn't…or do I? BWA HAHAHAHAAAA! TJ? No, he won't be a Gary-Stu. I was just trying to illustrate him as big, rugged, and intimidating. I'm afraid I didn't understand your side note…is it Yann Yannsen? I though it was 'John' pronounced with the "Jo" pronounced in the Austrian inflection to make it sound like "Yh"…my mistake. Also, yes, I did misspell Wisconsin…You haven't noticed the German Shepard in the other chapters? Yes, Mikhail's comment there was one of my favorites too XD! I am working on toning things down, and yessss, LKB…MIND RAPE!

As for all the coincidences, that was done on purpose. This is taking place after the game ends, so like many fanfictions, it is a fan-made sequel. As a sequel, there are references to the original. Sometimes, you find that the sequel is delving deeper into an aspect of the original work. So, I wanted to take the characters from the original and position them in such a way that everyone from the original becomes interconnected in a way that would coincide with the original story line in such a way that it would have to be destiny. It'll make more sense as the story progresses.

(Sigh) Just give me a chance and much will be explained, my friend. No, Raz will not be going blonde. I promise. Also, what are you talking about when you say 'OC'? Is there another original character out there in the fandom called Onyx? Oh, and yes. Penny is an OC. I'm having fun with her character XD! Thanks for the birthday wishes! The surprise party was the best birthday party I've ever had! And yes…I really should be finishing those costumes right now…2 dog costumes and a cat costume. I have no pattern, half an idea what I'm doing, a needle, some fabric, some thread, wire, and some paint. So far, it's two down and one to go. All I have to do is finish up my costume and I'll be done.

To Digitaldreamer: Don't worry, Loboto is still going to be quirky. I needed him to be serious just for that scene. I never said he was completely sane…te hehehe…as for the advertising, no problem. I'm glad to be of service. Good luck with the moderating!

To anonymous: nighty night! It's great to have your feedback!

To TevyDiamond: Thanks so much for the feedback! I'm always happy to have it! I know just what you mean. I'm working on merging the story lines together, so things should be getting easier. EEK! I never even noticed my Truman typo! Bloody hell! I've gone an' made 'im Brittish!

Oh my god. You are the first person to notice that I've done research. Yes, I've done quite a bit on the Bermuda Triangle, the powers of crystals (though I made up their effects on psychics), gypsies, law enforcement, marriage in Russia, Napoleon Bonaparte; all kinds of stuff! When I'm writing, I keep an internet window open to Wikipedia at all times. That's how often I find myself doing research while working on this fic. (HUGS) I feel so appreciated!

You know what? I haven't dedicated a chapter to anyone in a while, so I'm sending this chapter out to you, TevyDiamond! Thanks for the review!

--------------------------------

_Psi-Proverbs:_

"**Remember, only use pyrokinesis when you really need it, or it's really entertaining; and if you're doing it to impress a girl, make sure she doesn't have on a lot of hairspray…" –Retired Grand Head Agent Ford Cruller**

-------------------------

Sage, Vera, and Elizabeth lay in an uneasy slumber together on one bed. On the next, Jennifer was curled up with Maria and Bryson. Joseph was lying down with Lyle and Benjamin was lying down with Raz. That way, when they were all inevitably tossed to the floor…again… Joseph and Benjamin could break Raz and Lyle's fall. Mr. Aquato had fallen asleep in a chair next to Raz's bed. Gloria was sitting at the table, quietly reading a book, Edgar was helping Fred and Boyd at the helm, and Sheegor and Pokeylope were going around checking up on everyone…again.

Everyone winced as, yes, they were all tossed onto the floor…again.

"Uhn…huh? What happened? Is Miss Trippy loose again?" Lyle muttered groggily.

"No, Lyle. I assure you, brother of mine, at this hour, I don't think the elephants are even awake." Joseph yawned. He lifted Lyle up off of him and set him back onto the bed before crawling up and curling up beside him.

(AN: To Miss Trippy; please don't take this the wrong way. I am not implying that you are elephant-esque or anything or trying to insult you. I just think Miss Trippy would make an adorable name for an elephant XD!)

"Just close your eyes and try to get whatever peaceful sleep you can." Joseph muttered.

Benjamin just sighed, thankful that Raz hadn't been jarred awake by the fall. He lifted Raz up off of his chest and set him back onto the bed. He yawned and settled next to him. He chuckled softly as he saw his father getting up after being tossed out of his chair and flat on his face onto the floor.

"Are you alright, father?" Benjamin asked. Mr. Aquato sighed groggily.

"As Bryson might say…" He said. He glared at Benjamin and stuck his tongue out at him. Benjamin just laughed and settled back down next to Raz.

Jennifer groaned and lifted Maria and Bryson, both still asleep, back onto the bed and fell back asleep next to them.

Vera groaned and pushed herself up off of Sage.

"Sorry, Sage. You okay?" She muttered. Sage pushed himself up shakily onto his elbows and nodded. His face held a sickly pallor. The curse was really hitting him hard. He cleared his throat, hesitant to open his mouth to speak for fear of being sick yet again.

"L-Lizabeth." He said hoarsely, prodding his twin sister lightly. He came to the horrifying realization that she was unconscious and just as pale as he was.

"L-lizabeth! Elizabeth! W-wa-ake up!" Sage said. Vera sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"'s the curse, brother. She cannot wake up. It has drained her too much." Vera muttered, climbing back into bed and falling asleep. Sage sighed and slid one arm under Elizabeth's back and the other under her knees. He started to lift Elizabeth up, but suddenly, his vision swam and darkened, and he knew no more.

Sheegor saw him hit the floor and bustled over to check on him. She lifted Elizabeth up off of Sage and set her on the bed.

"Sage?" She asked softly, shaking the boy gently. He moaned softly and stirred in her arms.

"Uhn…Miss Sheegor?" He murmured. Sheegor helped him to his feet. He was very unsteady.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" Sheegor asked. Sage put a hand to his forehead shakily.

"I-it's the curse…it's draining us…it's j-just too…too much…" He whimpered, slumping forward again. Sheegor lunged forward and caught him seconds before he hit the floor.

"Sage! Dear god…" Mr. Aquato said, rushing over to help Sheegor.

"I've got him, Greyson. He's alright. You just go rest before you pass out too." Sheegor said, lifting Sage up into her arms. She gently set him down beside Vera and Elizabeth. Gloria helped Mr. Aquato over to a bed.

"Damn…Sage is right. This curse is really starting to tax us." Mr. Aquato sighed. He looked over to Raz and Lyle.

"It takes advantage of any weaknesses the body has. I can't even begin to imagine what the curse must be doing to Razputin." Mr. Aquato said.

Above deck, Boyd, Fred, and Edgar were back to being tossed around as well; attaining bruises on top of their bruises.

"Damn! How many more days of this do we have to go through!?" Boyd cried.

"At this rate, maybe five!" Fred responded, helping Boyd up off of the floor.

"This is insane!" Edgar cried, straining against the wheel.

"Yeah, and we're not even going at full speed anymore." Fred said.

"Yeah, and I think we still need to bring down our speed a few more notches!" Boyd said, joining Edgar.

"I'm on it." Fred said. Even after cutting their speed in half, it didn't look like they were doing any better.

Boyd was keeping an eye on the sky to spot potential danger while Fred and Edgar strained against the helm. The ship rocked violently to one side. Boyd was thrown against the window, Edgar's already injured knee gave out and he slipped on the water on the ground, and the sudden absence of Edgar's strength acting against the helm wrenched it from Fred's hands and knocked him backwards. The three men pulled themselves back up.

Fred grit his teeth and held his already injured elbow tightly. He was pretty sure that if it wasn't sprained before, it was now.

"Ouch….Boyd go splat…" Boyd muttered, shaking his head.

"Edgar go boom." Edgar said, returning to the wheel.

"Fred get pissed off!" Fred said, joining Edgar. The three men chuckled bitterly.

"Hang in there, boys! We'll be in scenic Portugal before we know it! Good food, good music, beautiful women, land…" Boyd said with a smile. He trailed off as he glanced back out the window.

"WATER SPOUT!" He cried. Fred laughed.

"WATER SPOUT, HO!" Boyd cried.

"Water spou…? OH! WATER SPOUT!" Fred cried, spotting what Boyd had seen. A monstrous, rotating column of water streatched form the surface of the water up to the clouds.

"ALL HANDS TO THE HELM!" Fred shouted.

"DECREASE SPEED TO EIGHT KNOTS! HELM TO 86 DEGREES STARBOARD!" Fred shouted.

"SPEED AT EIGHT KNOTS! HEADING 86 DEGREES STARBOARD!" Boyd confirmed.

"Edgar, get below deck and tell them to batten down the hatches! Tell them to hold onto something secure and don't let go!" Fred ordered. Edgar dashed down the stairs, shouting Fred's warning.

"We've turned 86 degrees starboard, captain!" Boyd said.

"Good, now increase speed to maximum! Maybe we can get out of its path!" Fred ordered.

"Aye captain!" Boyd said. For two minutes, Fred and Boyd tried desperately to steer away from the water spout, but it didn't look like they were going to escape.

"We're not going to make it!" Boyd cried.

"You're right! We're not going to outrun it! Drop anchor!" Fred cried.

"Dropping anchor!" Boyd confirmed, operating the controls to drop the anchor.

"Damn it! Not dropping anchor! The god-damned thing is jammed!" Boyd cried frantically.

"Aw, damnit! What fucking timing!" Fred cried. He took out a life jacked and threw it to Boyd.

"We're going to have to go out there and drop it ourselves!" He said as he opened the door to the stairwell.

"EDGAR! ALL HANDS ON DECK!" Fred yelled. He took out a second life jacket and began strapping it on. Soon, Edgar was back at the helm.

"Edgar, you take the helm! Just do your best to hold her steady as she goes. We're not going to outrun this thing, and the anchor is jammed! Our only hope is if Boyd and I can get the anchor down manually. If we don't make it back, just turn the ship directly west and keep going straight. You'll hit Portugal before long. Good luck, Edgar!" Fred said.

"What do you mean, good luck, Edgar? You're going to make it back! Good luck to you!" Edgar called as Fred and Boyd dashed out the door. At that very moment, Sheegor dashed up the stairs with Sam in her pocket.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Sheegor asked.

"You can help me steer this thing!" Edgar grunted.

Boyd and Fred struggled against the waves to get to the mechanism the released the anchor. They were bowled over time and time again by wind and waves crashing onto the deck.

"FRED!" Boyd cried, pointing up at an enormous wave that towered over the ship. He pushed Fred toward the wall of the ship.

"Oh, my god…HOLD ON!" Fred yelled. He grabbed ahold of Boyd and pulled him close to the wall so he could get a grip on the railing. The held on to the railing as tightly as they could, squeezed their eyes shut, drew a deep breath, and braced themselves.

Seconds later, they felt the wave slam into them. They were thrown into the wall by water over even Fred's head. The ship was tipping over completely on one side. Fred and Boyd were floating with their stomachs to the railing for a few terrifying moments, but then, the water started to rush back, doing everything in its power to drag Fred and Boyd back with it.

Boyd could feel his grip slipping. Fred cried out when he saw Boyd's hand leave the railing. Out of reflex, Fred let one of his own hands leave the railing to grab onto Boyd's free hand, just seconds before Boyd's other hand slipped as well. Unfortunately, Fred was now gripping the railing with his injured arm; but only for a few seconds. His injured arm gave in to the pull of the water and both of them were swept away from the railing.

Fred grunted as he felt himself slam back against the railing of the edge of the deck. He kept his grip on Boyd's arm, feeling the water recede. The ship was starting to tip back upright, but that left Boyd hanging over the railing. Fred found himself lying on his stomach on the deck with his grip as the only thing keeping Boyd from going overboard.

Fred threw his other arm down to secure his grip on Boyd, coughing up whatever water had forced its way into his lungs.

"BOYD! BOYD, YOU STILL WITH ME, MAN?!" Fred cried between coughs. There was a second set of coughs from Boyd.

"Y-YEAH, FRED!" Boyd yelled. Fred caught sight of another monstrous wave barreling toward them.

"HOLY SHIT! BRACE YOURSELF, BOYD!" Fred hollered. In seconds, the wave was crashing over them. The two men were violently tossed around in the raging waters. Fred feared that he would loose his grip on the rail…or worse…his grip on Boyd. Fred was disoriented by the time the water had receded. He felt an agonizing strain on his injured arm.

Fred opened his eyes to find that he too was now hanging off of the railing and dangling over the water. Thankfully, Boyd was still in his grip.

"FRED! BOYD!" A high voice cried. Sheegor was running over toward them. She quickly leaned over the railing and grabbed Fred's arm. She started pulling Fred and Boyd up. Fred was finally able to gain some footing on the deck and tried to pull himself up, but his injured arm wouldn't put up with the strain. Sheegor somehow managed to get Fred back over onto the right side of the railing and the two of them focused on pulling Boyd up as well.

"LOOK OUT!" Sam bellowed from Sheegor's pocket, pointing to yet another wave towering over the ship. Fred gasped. Sheegor didn't have a life vest! He looped his injured arm around the railing and pulled Sheegor close to his chest. He threaded his hand through the straps of his life vest to ensure that he didn't let go.

"HOLD ONTO ME AS TIGHT AS YOU CAN, DON'T LET GO, CLOSE YOUR EYES, BRACE YOURSELF, AND HOLD YOUR BREATH!" Fred yelled. Sheegor squeaked. She had just enough time to get a good grip on Fred before the wave crashed into them.

An excruciating pain ripped through Fred's arm as it was ripped out of its socket by the force of the impact, but Fred would not relinquish his grip on Sheegor and Boyd. It seemed to take an eternity for the wave to wash over. Fred desperately needed a breath of air. He felt his back being pressed up against something solid and flat. He chanced opening his eyes briefly.

The ship was upside down in the water. The life vests that he and Boyd were wearing were pinning them against the deck of the ship. The ship was upside down and there was no way to get it upright again. Fred had failed. Fred had failed them all; and everyone on the ship would die because of it. Fred had broken his promise to Raz. Now, Fred, Sheegor, Boyd, and Sam would all drown in the storm and, if the rolling of the ship hadn't killed them, anyone else still alive inside the ship would suffocate or drown.

Fred's lungs were burning for air. This was it. Oh, how ashamed he was! He had lived as a failure, and now he'd die one. No…worse. He'd die a murder and a traitor. He could just hear Napoleon now, telling him what a disgrace he was to the Bonaparte family name. Napoleon would never let Fred live…er…die this down when he met Napoleon in the afterlife…hell, even without Napoleon, Fred would never be able to do enough to repent for what he had done.

His inadequacy as captain was dragging ten children, their father, and Fred's long-time charges, over whom he was responsible, and who were also his best and only friends…all of them completely innocent…to their premature deaths.

His body was weakening now. He could almost feel his soul being pulled upward from his body. How he wished that he hadn't had that stupid argument with Boyd. He wished that he hadn't been so stupid. Boyd had read him like a book. He knew something was amiss with Fred. Fred desperately wished that he had told Boyd the horrible truth; the secret that was weighing so heavily on his mind. He had just been too afraid of how Boyd would react.

Imagine Fred's surprise when he felt his head break the surface of the water. Fred coughed violently, expelling the water from his lungs. He felt Sheegor stir beside him. She was coughing too. Fred opened his eyes to find himself staring up at the clouds. The ship was right side up again!

Fred forced himself up onto his hands and knees and crawled over to Boyd's motionless body.

"BOYD!" Fred cried over the wind. He shook Boyd, but Boyd didn't respond. Fred rolled him over onto his back. He placed his palm on Boyd's diaphragm and pressed sharply. Immediately, Boyd began coughing.

"Oh…my god…" Boyd gasped between coughs.

"I-I went to hell there f-for a second…the sh-ship…she was upside d-do-down!" Boyd said.

"It was a livin' hell, man. We _were _upside down!" Fred said, just thankful that Boyd was alive.

"B-but how'd we get right side up again?" Boyd asked.

"I dunno!" Fred laughed. "Maybe Lady Luck is smiling down upon us at last!"

"Actually, human friends, my given name was not Lady Luck. It is Linda." A deep voice said from a few yards away. Sure enough, there on the deck stood Linda. Fred let out a joyful cheer.

"Linda, you tipped the boat back upright, didn't you?" Fred asked. Linda nodded.

"I have no idea how you got here or why, but you are an angelfish! Thank you!" Fred said, hugging the hulking lungfish. Linda laughed.

"Hmm…well, I am flattered, but I am actually a Lungfish. I've been mistaken for an angler fish before, but never an angelfish." Linda said. Fred chuckled.

"I don't care what anyone says, you are an angelfish to me!" Fred said.

"Oh, thank you, Linda! You saved our lives!" Sheegor said.

"Sheegor, get back inside! You don't have a life vest! We can take it from here! Go check on everyone below deck!" Fred ordered. Sheegor nodded and headed back toward the door.

"Come on, let's get this anchor down before we get some involuntary flying lessons!" Boyd said, pulling himself to his feet next to the mechanism controlling the anchor. The waterspout was getting closer.

"If we can throw this switch, the anchor will drop! We're going to need a lot of force behind it!" Boyd called.

"Then I shall assist you." Linda said.

"Okay, all together then!" Fred said.

"On three! One…Two…THREE!" Fred cried. He, Boyd, and Linda all threw themselves against the lever. With a loud clank, the anchor dropped.

"Linda! Can you go down there and hook us onto something so we don't get sucked up into that hellhole?" Fred asked.

"Of course. The two of you should seek refuge within the safe confines of your vessel. I will not let the sea lay claim to you." Linda said. With that, she jumped back into the water. Fred and Boyd scrambled back toward the door.

When they got inside, they found Edgar on his knees, still trying to steer the ship. He was a bloody mess.

"Oh, thank god you are all alive!" Edgar said.

"We've got it, Edgar! You just sit back over there and rest. Linda is out there. She flipped us back upright, the anchor is down, and Linda is going to hook it onto something on the sea floor to keep us from being swept away." Boyd said.

"At last, some good fortune!" Edgar sighed, limping over to sit with his back against the wall.

"Here it comes!" Boyd cried. The waterspout was coming up on the ship on the right.

"ALL HANDS BELOW DECK!" Fred shouted. He and Boyd helped Edgar up and the three of them stumbled down the first two stairs and fell down the rest. All the lights went out as they tumbled down the stairs. Even when they had stopped falling, they were all being tossed around like coins being rattled in a tin can as the ship was tossed about by the elements. Everyone was screaming. Suddenly, there was a green glow all around…and that was the last thing Fred remembered before darkness took him.

Fred blinked groggily and moaned.

"He's waking up!" A female voice cried. Jennifer Aquato came into focus hovering over him anxiously. She had various bruises, bandages, and scuffs all over.

"Thank god!" A male voice cried.

"Ah! Boyd! I'm not done treating your injuries!" a young female voice cried.

"Monsu…I mean, Fred…are you alright?" Jennifer asked. Boyd scrambled into view.

"Oh, my god, Fred! I was so worried!" Boyd half laughed half sobbed.

"Wha…what happened?" Fred asked, trying to sit up. Boyd yelped and pushed Fred back down against the pillows.

"You can't get up yet! Don't try to sit up, don't move, don't even breathe wrong!" Boyd said anxiously.

"Wha? What's gotten into you, Boyd?" Fred chuckled.

"No! I mean it, Fred! Don't move! You may have some serious internal bleeding!" Boyd warned.

"It's true. You were coughing blood." Jennifer said. Fred froze and paled slightly. He quickly regained his composure and smiled.

"Aw, I probably just bit my tongue or something when I fell down the stairs, guys. Aside from the usual soreness, I feel fine." Fred assured them. He sat up, much to Boyd's horror. Nothing happened. Fred held up his arms and waved them around to show Boyd that he was fine. Big mistake.

"YEEEEOW-OW-OW!" Fred cried, nearly falling off the bed. An agonizing pain thrummed through his injured arm.

"Yeah…you didn't give us a chance to warn you; your arm may be broken." Jennifer said.

"Y-you don't say…" Fred hissed.

"Just lie down for a second, okay?" Boyd snapped, forcing Fred to lie back. Boyd's expression softened.

"You scared the shit out of me. You saved my life." Boyd said.

"What kind of friend would I be if I hadn't?" Fred asked. Boyd smiled affectionately and wiped a few tears from his eyes.

"What about you? And everyone else, for that matter. What's the damage?" Fred asked. All expressions darkened.

"Well, everyone got knocked around pretty bad. Gloria, Raz, Sage, Bryson, Maria, Joseph, Lyle, and Greyson are unconscious, Edgar's leg is broken, Sage has a broken wrist, we've got more bruises, bumps, scrapes, and cuts than you can shake a stick at…" Boyd said.

"Raz had no choice but to lapse into that trance. I don't know if you were awake for it, but Linda wasn't able to secure the anchor sturdily enough. We were air born for a few seconds, but Raz used all the power he could spare to keep us from being ripped to shreds. We've got five days to get into port." Boyd said softly. Fred cursed softly.

"So that was the green glow I saw before I blacked out." Fred said. Boyd nodded. After a moment he turned to Boyd and stared into Boyd's eyes. Boyd tried to keep his gaze to the floor. Fred's eyes narrowed.

"So, what is the really bad news that you're trying so hard to keep from me?" Fred asked softly. Boyd's mouth opened as he searched for the right words.

"Don't sugar coat it, Boyd. You and I are big kids now." Fred said. Boyd took a shaky breath and rubbed the back of his neck. He stared numbly at the floor.

"We lost Sam." Boyd whispered. Fred paled dramatically.

"Oh, god…" Fred breathed. "How?"

"He went overboard when the ship flipped and we were dragged under water." Boyd whispered.

"Oh…oh god…oh my god…" Fred whimpered, burying his face in his hands. He heard a soft sniffle nearby and a pair of arms around his shoulders. He looked up to find Sheegor at his side. He looked away immediately, ashamed. He opened his mouth to speak, but Sheegor stopped him.

"Fredric Bonaparte, don't you dare apologize to me." She snapped. She took a deep breath.

"And don't you dare blame yourself. It wasn't your fault. You know it and I know it. H-he wouldn't have wanted you to blame yourself." She sobbed softly.

"L-linda said the same thing. Sh-she wants to go look for him, but she said th-that he would say t-that our mission is more important a-and that he wouldn't want her to abandon us to f-find him." Sheegor whimpered. "A-and she's right. Mr. Pokeylope would say just that."

"E-excuse me!" She whimpered. She pulled away from Fred and ran up the stairs, sobbing.

-----------------------------

_Psi-Proverbs:_

"**Shh…Don't listen to me…I only think I'm Napoleon…" –Fred Bonaparte**

-------------------------------

Crispin sat on the bed beside the sick and injured child. He took the washcloth off of the child's forehead and dipped it into the basin of cool water beside the bed. He wrung it out until it was only damp and sponged the child's face down with it. The child lay gasping for breath, his cheeks flushed abnormally with fever. The little boy's wounds were bandaged to the best of Crispin's ability.

"I do hope the good doctor hurries back. He can be of a lot more help to this little one than I can." Crispin said to himself. He stroked the child's cheek gently. The boy jumped and his eyes snapped open. He spotted Crispin and, despite his wounds, tried to scramble away from Crispin. He scooted backwards on the bed until he found himself backed into the corner.

Crispin sighed and drew back slowly. He kept his head lowered slightly to show the boy that he was not aggressive. It was at this moment that Fred Bonaparte came to his mind.

Fred had done the same thing with him when they first met. Despite being freakishly tall, thin and lanky, and usually being pretty clumsy, Fred's movements had a sort of unique grace and subtlety to it. At first glance, Fred was a very intimidating figure, but it didn't take long for such feelings to loose their edge. There was just something about him that was warm and comforting. Crispin couldn't rightly explain it. He just…felt gentle.

Fred's tranquil eyes, warm smile, kind words, and gentle touch had gotten through to Crispin a lot more than he ever let on. Before Fred had come along, Crispin had been just like the child cowering before him now.

Crispin remembered clear as crystal seeing Fred walk through his cell door for the first time. Fred had to duck just to get through the doorway. Crispin had been caught between trying to run away from the towering man and laughing at the awkward figure. All his fears instantly ceased when their eyes met. Crispin had frozen completely, waiting and watching for the man's next move. What did Fred do? Well, he was looking right back into Crispin's eyes and…

"My, you're a jumpy one, aren't you?" Crispin asked softly with a slight smile, just as Fred had done upon their first meeting. Just as Crispin had done that day, the boy just cowered away as though expecting to be hit. So, just like Fred had done, Crispin knew that he needed to show the child that he meant no harm. Crispin knew that he would have to be gentle to the child and gradually gain his trust, just as Fred, however much Crispin hated to admit it, had gained Crispin's trust.

"Oh, there, there, now, little one…" Crispin said sweetly. Slowly, he scooted closer to the boy and extended his hand toward him. A brief image of Fred extending his hand toward Crispin flashed through Crispin's mind.

The boy braced himself for a blow, but it never came. Instead, there was a gentle hand on his cheek. The boy opened his eyes hesitantly. There was the same look of confusion in his eyes that Crispin could recall feeling when he had opened his eyes to find a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"See? It's okay. Adran and Renka are miles away. They can't hurt you anymore. No one is going to hurt you as long as I'm here." Crispin soothed.

"_I'm not going to hurt you. I want to be your friend." _Fred had said. Essentially, Crispin's words didn't differ much from Fred's.

Crispin had stopped believing those words; words that dozens of orderlies before Fred had spoken to him behind a false smile.

The boy didn't move. He stared into Crispin's eyes, but quickly looked away and shrunk back. Hollow words.

"_I've heard that before" _Crispin had thought. If such words had been true, he never would have met Fred. It didn't take long for the orderlies to forget those words and grow tired or frustrated with Crispin, then he was shipped off to be some new orderlies' problem…that is…all of them before Fred.

Crispin crawled up and sat next to the child quietly. The boy looked terrified. Crispin had been terrified and confused when Fred had sat down next to him.

"And I would never hurt you either. I may not look like the gentle type, but believe me. I would never strike an innocent child." Crispin said.

"_I may not look it, but I'm really a just a great big pansy. You don't have to bother getting flustered over me." _Fred had joked. He was so casual. His words were outgoing, yet gentle. Crispin couldn't help but stare. His eyes met Fred's and Crispin found himself frozen again. Fred didn't have to say a word. Crispin could feel it.

"I know all too well what it feels like to be a prisoner of the Areono's." Crispin said. He tried to brush the child's bangs out of the way to get a look at the child's eyes. The boy looked up at Crispin hesitantly. This time, he froze when their eyes met, and the child knew too.

_I'm here for you._

There was something there in Crispin's eyes that the child was captivated by. Something he felt like he had never seen before….but he had seen it before…in the eyes of his mother. He had just forgotten about it. There was compassion…understanding…this man wasn't going to hurt him. This man understood him.

These were not hollow words. Crispin saw it in Fred's eyes. The child saw it in Crispin's eyes.

There was warmth in his eyes. A warmth that told him that he was safe and that everything was going to be alright.

He remembered now. He remembered seeing that same warmth in the eyes of another.

The child remembered his mother and the warmth in her eyes. He remembered seeing that warmth fade from her beautiful emerald eyes as her last breath escaped her. He remembered the love she had for him.

Tears began to slip silently down the child's face, but he didn't move.

_You're not alone._

"It's alright, little one. I won't let anyone hurt you anymore. I'll protect you." Crispin said, thumbing a tear from the child's cheek. He watched in amazement as life suddenly rose up from the depths of the boy's dead eyes.

Fred was so young that day. According to the other orderlies, he had been volunteering at the asylum since he was 10. The instant he was old enough to work at the asylum, he was named Chief Orderly. All of the other orderlies were very content with Fred as the Chief Orderly. They found Fred to be quite likeable, but rather odd at the same time. They often spoke about him when he wasn't around.

"_What draws him to this place?" _

"_What fuels his passion?"_

"_Why does he stay?"_

"_What keeps him here?"_

It was a great mystery to everyone, including Crispin, until now. Seeing the life bubble up from the depths of seemingly dead eyes…seeing the effect that simple words and gestures could have…

It was the beauty in everyday life. Fred thrived on it. He'd do anything to find it. Crispin doubted that Fred was even aware of the profound effect his presence had on the people around him. Looking back on his stay at Thorny Towers, it all made sense.

He was happiest around his charges. He never treated any of them any differently than he would treat anyone else, because he didn't think of them as any different from anyone else. His charges were the only friends he had. They were the only friends he wanted and the only ones he thought he'd ever need; and he was a friend to his charges just as much as they were friends to him. His warmth was contagious.

There was always a genuine smile on his face when he was gardening with Gloria. He genuinely enjoyed conversing with her; listening to her words and watching her perform.

It was the same when he would sit up in the art therapy room with Edgar and watch him paint. He was the only orderly who wasn't afraid to sit right next to Edgar; close enough that their knees would occasionally brush. The other orderlies knew of Edgar's rage and were too intimidated; but Fred wasn't. He would gladly listen to Edgar's frustrations and be right there with a pat on the back or a hand on his shoulder to calm him. When Fred was around, Edgar never even got to the point where he would begin throwing things around the room in a rage.

There was playing Clue with Boyd. Those two would get so worked up playing that game; laughing, whispering….they came up with some pretty nutty conspiracies together; and if they weren't playing Clue, they were in the TV lounge together watching Cops. By the way they carried on, you'd have thought it was the Super Bowl they were watching. They would make a big fuss when the bad guy got away and cheer like mad when the bad guy got nabbed.

Fred would hang out with Sheegor. He would bend the rules and take Sheegor and Pokeylope outside the gates of the asylum to pick flowers or walk on the sea shore. Back then, no one but Sheegor knew that Pokeylope could talk. No one believed her but Fred.

Then there were the times Fred spent with Crispin. Crispin was just so messed up. Fred treated Crispin just the same as he treated anyone else, but Crispin had been hurt. He didn't open up to Fred quite the way the others did. Crispin was a cynical person. He had been all his life. Crispin may have been insane, Crispin was never sure. Yes or no, Crispin still had much of his self awareness and personality during his years in the loony bin. Fred wasn't used to a personality like Crispin's.

As pure as his intentions were, Fred just didn't understand how different Crispin was from the others. It's true, Fred did touch Crispin's life, but Crispin never let it show. Fred was only 18 back then. He was still adorably naïve. He was so confused by every aspect of the enigma that was Crispin. It was the first time he actually had to try to get someone to open up to him; and boy, did Fred ever try.

But alas, Crispin was decidedly a bit crazed, and his own cynicism overwhelmed Crispin to the point that, as sick and twisted as it seemed to Crispin now, he enjoyed watching the pure and gentle soul slowly come undone and become stone-faced and harsh. Crispin had taken great satisfaction in watching Fred crumble; to see such a pure thing sullied and broken by anguish and pain that he had never known before…to see the real world and all its cruelty come crashing down on that innocent soul.

That was over now. Now, Crispin finally understood what Fred had been trying to show him all along.

The child whimpered softly. Crispin leaned over and embraced the child gently, whispering to him soothingly. After a few moments, the child buried his face into Crispin's chest and grasped Crispin's shirt. Crispin gently lifted the child onto his lap and let him cry.

"That's right…it's okay now…you're safe...you're free." Crispin whispered.

"_You're not alone."_

_---------------------------------------------_

_Psi-Proverbs: _

"**It's so horrible, but I can't stop looking at it! It's like the scene of a terrible car wreck where the victims can't act and the paramedics forget their lines!" –Jasper**

--------------------------

Okay, like Jasper said…(Crickets)….hehehe…. I know that Crispin was out of character, but before you unleash your Jaspers down upon my empty little head, just know that I have an explanation further down the line and cynical Crispin lives on.

To Digitaldreamer: That was the scene I was talking about in the forums. I just don't know if I should do it or not…

Well, that's all for today, folks. I'll try to update soon! Please review! It fuels my brain-hamster!


	31. Another Loss

OMAIGODSUPERSQUEEFAINT! (HUGS EVERYBODY) On the day before my sweet sixteen, I received the best email I have ever gotten since I won a Naruto leaf village headband in that giveaway a few months ago (though, I'm still waiting to actually receive my prize in the mail X0 6-8 weeks for shipping and handling, you know)!

Thanks to you all, my friends, for nominating Loyalties and Where They Lie for the following categories in the Psychonauts Fanfiction Grammies: Best Action Scene, Best Plot Twist, Best Feel-Good Moment, Best Aquato-Galochio, and Best Epic!

My oneshot 'Holding Our Ground Against Doom' has been nominated for 'Best Camper Fic' and I myself have been nominated for Most Promising New Writer! All the left over sugary substances and chocolate cake from my birthday party have me all hyped up and running around my house on a super-squee fest! I just wanna hug everybody! Whether I win anything or not, seriously, this is the best week of my life! I'm so flattered just to be nominated! However, I would not object should you opt to cast a vote in my direction XD!

Here, virtual celebration cake for everyone! Sorry I've taken so long to update…I don't know why, but reviews have just stopped coming all of a sudden. 50 hits to the last chapter and only one review. Highly unusual. I know you're all out there. I can hear you Psychonauts screensaver music! Oh, wait…that's mine XD!

I'll tell you what…I've had one hell of a case of writers block this week for no apparent reason…I would have updated a lot sooner, but I've been in Georgia all week for my cousin's wedding.

To Aqua Aussie: Hi-ya! The review is much appreciated! As for the 'Jhonn Jhonnson' thing, I may have made a spelling error. It's Yann Yannsen. Where do you find it in the game, you ask? I'll be more than happy to tell you. It happens in Sasha's mind when you fight the mega-censor. It happens after you destroy the censor outlets. You have to be patient and get close enough to the mega-censor for him to stamp you, but far enough to be able to avoid it. It takes a while and it's difficult without employing the use of an invincibility cheat code. Sasha will say a different phrase every time the Mega-censor misses you and stamps Sasha into the ground. DON'T GET STAMPED YOURSELF. You can tell when he's about to say it because he says something about returning his Aunt Gertrude's calls XD! Either one or two times after he says that phrase, he sings the song. Good luck with it! Happy gaming!

"**Darling, do you have some problems with water? Do you want to talk about it? Let me just say that it's very common for boys your age." –Agent Milla "The Mental Minx" Vodello**

Bobby groaned softly. There was a splitting pain in his head and he had no idea where he was. His eyes fluttered open slowly.

"Oh, you're awake." A female voice said from beside him. Chloe was sitting very close to him on the bed.

"Wha…Chloe? What are you doing here? What happened?" Bobby asked.

"You reflexively attempted to evade Sasha, Milla, Ford, and Coach when they attempted to enter your psyche and you hit your head. I am here because an emergency has come up with Benny and he had to go with Milla somewhere." Chloe said.

"Oh…" Bobby said dumbly, touching the bandage gingerly. "That would explain why my head is killing me."

"I take it that it still hurts then, huh?" Chloe asked. Bobby blushed and fumbled to find something to say that wouldn't make him sound like a wimp. He froze when Chloe moved her hands up to her helmet and lifted it off.

Short blonde curls fell down around her pale face. A pale pink bow sat atop her head. Stunning violet eyes peered back at him. She leaned forward, those long, dark eyelashes fluttering closed, and pressed those soft pink lips to the bandage on Bobby's forehead briefly before drawing back. (AN: I'm SO TOTALLY working on drawing this scene!)

Bobby blinked up at her dumbly.

"Mr. and Mrs. Barg…er, I mean my mother and father said that the act of pressing one's lips over an injury has a soothing effect. Do you feel any better?" Chloe asked innocently. Bobby nodded, blushing furiously.

"Are you sure? You look flushed." Chloe said.

"I-I'm fine…i-it's j-just that…" Bobby stammered. Chloe blinked her violet eyes curiously.

"Just what?" Chloe asked.

"Y-you took your helmet off…I've never seen you without it on…" Bobby stuttered. A rosy blush blossomed onto Chloe's cheeks as she reached to pull her helmet back on. Bobby stopped her.

"No…I like it…y-you're really pretty, Chloe…" Bobby said. A soft giggle escaped Chloe and a beautiful smile graced her lips. She dropped her violet eyes shyly.

"Y-you wanna hang out?" Bobby asked.

"The doctor said that you could leave whenever you wanted. Sure. I will participate in the…hanging out with you." Chloe said.

"**Wait! We get to kill him too!" –Lilith "Lili" Zanotto**

Quentin sighed as he let his hand slide down the wall. He could feel Vernon's distress from the next room.

"Aw, Vernon…I always felt that there was something weighing on your heart…I wish that I could stick around to help you through it…but…I'm needed elsewhere. I know you're in good hands with Milla. Good luck." Quentin whispered to himself. "You're really going to need it."

"**Nice, you should write greeting cards." –Lilith "Lili" Zanotto**

Benny felt like he was going to be sick. Milla had just dropped the bomb. She and Sasha and Ford knew everything about Vernon and Lucy, and now they wanted Benny to give a testimony to use against Vernon's parents in court.

"I'm not saying a word! You can't separate Vernon and Lucy! You can't make them orphans! They don't want to go to their grandparents! You don't understand!" Benny cried.

"It's okay, darling! Vernon confessed. He told us everything." Milla said.

"Nothing personal, Agent Vodello, but until I hear it from Vernon, my lips are sealed." Benny said.

"He told us about your promise, Benny. He told us what you've done for him. He won't be mad. Besides, you won't be able to see him until his parents are tried. Morry is apprehending Mr. and Mrs. Tripe as we speak. Vernon and Lucy aren't even in the compound anymore." Milla explained.

"Where are they?" Benny asked.

"They're safe, darling. Sasha is with them. He's taking them to place where they will be safe from their parents until the trial. He's going to stay with them and take care of them. He won't leave them alone, he'll keep their secret, he'll work with them, and he won't let them be separated, I swear it, darling." Milla said. She put a hand on Benny's shoulder with tears building in her eyes. She took a moment to compose herself.

"I'm so sorry, darling…I just can't believe that this was going on right under my nose for all these years and I never caught on…" Milla said.

"If he hadn't said anything, I don't think anyone would have. He's very good at keeping to himself without letting on." Benny said. Milla sniffed and wiped her eyes with a tissue.

"I'm not supposed to tell you this, darling, but everyone is being transferred to a new compound tomorrow. The arrests of Mr. and Mrs. Tripe will draw attention to this compound and we must keep the location of you, Sasha, Ford, Morry, myself, and the other children a mystery. If I can get someone to take you to see Vernon and Lucy for yourself, will you give a testimony?" Milla asked.

"Deal." Benny said.

"**Uhg…so…tacky…can't…look…directly…at it!" –Agent Sasha Nein**

Sasha glanced back at the two sleeping children in the back seat of the helicopter. Tearstains streaked their cheeks. Lucy was lying across Vernon's lap. Vernon had taken off his jacket and laid it over Lucy. Vernon was slumped sideways against the door with his hand on Lucy's shoulder. Sasha sighed softly and shook his head.

"Morry, how are things on your end?" Sasha asked over his headsets.

"Keep your eyes open, Nein. The Tripe's bolted when they saw us and we lost them. They looked pretty damned pissed. Something's seriously wrong with them. They're sick people, Nein. There's a strong possibility that they'll try to track Vernon down by their psychic link; and I don't even want to think about what they might do with him if they find him." Morry warned.

"Affirmative. The Tripe's pose a great threat to their son. It's good to see you up and about again, agent Nein. This is agent Becca Windsor reporting. I'm working with Agent Oleander on this case." Becca said over the communicator.

"Oh, I haven't seen you in a while, Agent Windsor. Well, I have, I just don't remember. I was told that you and your team saved my life. You have my gratitude." Sasha said.

"Don't mention it. Just doing my duty, Nein. But listen…I'm positioned not thirty miles from your current location tracking the Tripe's. They're on to you. They're preparing to intercept you. Whatever you do, do not land. I repeat, do not land." Becca said over the communicator. Sasha cursed in German.

"Agent Nein, the Tripe's will be able to get a visual on you soon. Turn off all your lights, increase your altitude, change your course, and fly silent. The Tripe's are behaving erratically. They seem to have abnormally increased psychic strength. They're strong, fast, and brutal. They might be able to levitate up to your craft and bring it down; and in your condition…" Becca said.

"They will probably be able to defeat me. I can't keep the craft up, fight off two abnormally enhanced agents and protect two children all at once. I agree. Acknowledged. Keep me posted." Sasha said. A faint glow from the back seat caught Sasha's eye. He glanced back to find Vernon and Lucy awake. Vernon's eyes held a faint yellow glow.

"They can sense us…They're coming…" Vernon said. Lucy whimpered and hugged Vernon tightly. Vernon hugged her back.

"It's alright. Coach Oleander and a whole team of other agents are down there hot on their trail. Besides, they can't get us up here. I won't let any harm come to you." Sasha said.

"You haven't seen our mother and father when they're angry…" Vernon said.

"This is Oleander! I found them! All units to my position!" Morry cried over the communicator. There were sounds of a struggle in the background. Lucy sobbed softly.

"It's going to be alright." Sasha soothed, bringing their altitude up.

"Nein, they're too strong! We're getting our asses handed to us down here! Get that chopper into gear and get the hell outta here with those kids before you're spotted!" Becca said.

"Roger. I'm going to abort my current destination and 'disappear'. I'll hide out at a safe, undisclosed location with the children until I get word of the Tripe's capture." Sasha said.

"Good thinking, Nein. God's speed." Becca said.

"**What's that smell? …No…that fart smell!" –Razputin Aquato**

Dr. Hyde sunk back onto the couch in the lounge with a sigh. She sipped at her coffee exasperatedly.

"What's eating you, doc?" A young female nurse asked. Dr. Hyde just sighed again.

"I've taken x-rays of all of my patients from Whispering Rock, and I have no idea what's going on." Dr. Hyde said.

"What did you find?" The nurse asked.

"Franke Athens and Jt Hoofburger have a very slight acceleration in their healing rates. Mikhail Bulgakov and Lilith Zanotto have more accelerated healing rates than Franke and Jt; and Maloof Canola and Quentin Hedgemouse have even faster healing rates than Mikhail and Lili. Clem Foote is healing at a normal rate, then that bastard Nein fucking heals overnight! These inconsistencies are driving me mad!" Dr. Hyde growled.

"**Shh…don't say too loudly that these rifles are fake…they look real." –G-man assassin**

Lili was lying on her bed, thumbing slowly through the camp yearbook. Her eyes lingered mournfully on every picture with Razputin in it. She traced over his face with her finger and bit back tears.

A soft knock on the door snapped her out of her trance.

"Who is it and what do you want?" Lili asked sharply.

"I-it's me. Is this a bad time?" A soft voice inquired. Lili smirked, her expression softening.

"Naw, come on in, Dogen." She beckoned. The door swung open slowly and the short boy toddled in. He had a very strange look in his eyes as he shut the door behind him. He waddled over to sit next to Lili on the bed.

"So, um…what'd the doctor say?" Dogen asked.

"She said that I was healing faster than she expected and that I can get this brace off of my neck next week." Lili said.

"Oh. I'm glad." Dogen said. He smiled when he spotted the yearbook.

"That one's my favorite picture." He said, pointing to a picture of himself and Raz in the kid's cabin area. They were sitting in the shade of the trees on a blanket with about a dozen squirrels around them. The squirrels were hanging all over Dogen and Raz as the two boys offered the furry creatures a portion of their snack. There was a squirrel on Raz's head, staring at its own reflection in Raz's goggles, one on his shoulder, two on his lap, and one sitting in front of Raz, contemplating whether or not to accept the offered tidbit of pretzel from Raz's hand.

"That's the most recent picture of him that the agency has. They're using it in all the 'missing persons' posters and stuff." Lili said softly. Dogen nodded sadly.

"The squirrels really took to him once I introduced him. They could sense his kind heart." Dogen said with a small smile. A soft sob dragged Dogen out of his reverie. Lili had pulled her knees up to her chest and crossed her arms. She was doing everything in her power not to cry, though tears were already building in her amber eyes.

"Kind heart, you say. They say that cheese is a great accompaniment to bologna!" Lili spat. Dogen put a hand on Lili's shoulder.

"If he has such a kind heart, then why is he…why is he making me…worry…about him like this!?" Lili asked, wiping the tears from her cheeks. She drew a shaky breath and Dogen embraced her comfortingly.

"There's been no sign of him! No psychic signature, no letter or phone call to let us know he's alive! Maybe he's not all we though he was!" Lili said.

"Lili, you don't mean that. We both know it." Dogen said.

"Well then…maybe the rumors are true! Maybe he really is dead!" Lili snapped, sobbing softly.

"SHUT UP!" Dogen snapped back. Lili froze and stared at Dogen.

"Shut up, Lili. Don't talk like that! Don't you EVER talk like that! Raz is alive! I know he's alive!" Dogen growled.

"How can you be so sure? How do you know he's alive?" Lili asked. His expression softened.

"I just do. I can feel it. I know you can too, Lili." Dogen said. Lili took a shaky breath.

"Dogen, I-I don't know what to do. If they don't find some evidence that says that he could still be alive within the next thirty days, the case will go cold and my dad'll have to sign his death certificate." Lili said. Dogen hugged her comfortingly.

"I don't want to see his name on a headstone or see a statue in his memory in the hall of fame, or speak about him at a memorial or a funeral!" Lili whispered.

"I can't, Dogen…I wouldn't be able to take it!" Lili sobbed.

"**I know places in these woods to hide a body where no one would ever find it…" –Ranger Cruller**

"So, all she wanted was an x-ray. She said I'm looking good." Clem explained. Crystal giggled and latched onto Clem's arm.

"I'll say!" She said. Clem blushed.

"What about the others? Any word on them?" Phoebe asked.

"The doctor said that we're all doing well. I think Dogen's hanging out with Lili and I'm pretty sure I saw Mikhail headed toward Maloof's room. I saw Chloe leave with Bobby on my way back here and I think Chops, Penny, and Milka are still with Jt. Quentin looked pretty tired. I think he's already turned in for the night." Clem explained.

"Oh, okay. Thanks, Clem." Phoebe said. She waved to Benny as he entered the room. He looked very upset.

"Hey, Benny…is something bothering you?" Phoebe asked, motioning for him to join them. Benny nodded solemnly.

"Aw, don't let Chops get to you, Benny. I think he's just stressed out. Different people act in different ways under stress. He'll cool off eventually and see how childish his behavior has been." Phoebe said. Benny shrugged and sighed.

"That's not it, is it? If it's about Bobby, he's awake. Clem says that he saw him with Chloe not too long ago. He's doing fine." Phoebe said.

"Oh, I'm glad he's okay." Benny said, trying to sound happy. He was happy that Bobby was awake, he was just too upset to be enthusiastic.

"That's not it either, is it? What's bothering you? You wanna talk about it?" Phoebe asked. Benny shook his head.

"I can't discuss it. It's classified information." Benny said. Phoebe raised her eyebrow.

"Say, where's our buddy Vernon? I haven't seen or heard him all day." Nils said. Benny nearly winced at the question. Nils had found the open wound and rubbed salt in it. Everyone noticed Benny's reaction.

"What? Did something happen to him?" Franke asked.

"Also classified. That's top secret confidential information. For security reasons, all I can tell you is that he and Lucy are safe." Benny said dully. All the cadets were confused.

"It's best if you didn't ask any more questions on the subject." Benny said.

"**Very Nice. Now set me down easy and go practice on something that won't blow up your head if you make it mad." –Retired Grand Head Agent Ford Cruller**

It was early. Three o'clock in the morning, to be precise. Most of the campers had been woken up and ordered to the lecture hall. One by one, they all trudged in groggily. Ford was already there.

"I'm sorry to wake you kids up so early, but this is important." Ford said. That got the children's attention.

"As we speak, your personal belongings are being loaded onto a privet plane. We are being transferred to another facility for safety reasons." Ford explained. Nils yawned and raised his hand.

"Why so early?" He asked.

"So we stand less of a chance of being noticed." Ford explained. "We're going to board the plane in a few minutes."

"But we're still in our pajamas!" Elka said.

"Yes, and don't you all look adorable." Ford teased. "There isn't time or reason for you to change. You might as well be comfortable on the plane and get in a few more winks on the way there. It's a long trip."

Some of the campers groaned.

"It's not that bad. Pillows, blankets, food, and drinks will be provided and Agent Hawking, the flight mechanic you all met, was sweet and thoughtful enough to set up an entertainment system so you can watch a movie if you can't sleep." Ford said. "She will also be our pilot."

"How nice of her!" Crystal said.

"Yeah, I bet we'll have lots of fun on the plane!" Clem said.

"It'll be so cool! Like a pajama party! The world's coolest pajama party! How many kids can say that they've have a pajama party on a plane?" Crystal asked.

"You're right, Crystal! This'll be fun!" Clem said. Most of the campers rolled their eyes.

"I can't get that motivated in the mornings until I've had at least a dozen cups of coffee…" Ford chuckled. Clem leaned over close to Nils.

"A boys and girls pajama party on a plane." He whispered. Nils perked up immediately.

"Now you're talking…" He said.

"Wait a second…Mr. Cruller?" Penny asked, raising her hand.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Ford asked.

"Some people aren't here yet. My friend Lucy and her brother aren't here." Penny said.

"Yeah, Benny's gone too…and Chloe!" Bobby said.

"Mikhail isn't here either." Lili said.

"Yes, I know. I'm aware of that, don't worry. We haven't forgotten about them. Your friends Jt, Maloof, Benny, Chloe, Mikhail, Vernon, and his sister Lucy are no longer in this compound. I'm afraid I don't know how long they'll be separated from the rest of you, but I assure you, they will rejoin the rest of you before too long." Ford said. Franke raised her hand.

"Why did they leave?" she asked.

"They each had their own set of circumstances leading to their departure. I'm afraid I can't go into the specifics for security and confidentiality reasons; but I promise, they are all safe." Ford said.

"Agent Nein has also left us for a short while and Coach Oleander was injured on a mission earlier tonight. He'll be alright, though. We will be staying at the same compound he is being treated at. Agent Vodello is already there waiting for us." Ford explained.

"So, I'd hate to keep the dear woman waiting for long. Shall we get going?" Ford asked. Phoebe raised her hand.

"What about Quentin? Did he go with the others?" She asked. Ford froze.

"Hedgemouse? No, he should be here with the rest of you…isn't he here?" He asked, skimming over the children's heads looking for his distinguishing orange hair. Ford took out his communicator.

"Has Quentin Hedgemouse's room been cleared yet?" Ford asked.

"Yes sir. His belongings are already on the plane." A voice responded.

"Was he in his room?" Ford asked.

"No, sir. There was no one in his room when we got there. Isn't he with the rest of the kids?" The voice asked.

"Would you please check the halls and see if he might have gotten lost?" Ford asked.

"Yes, sir. I'll send him to the hanger when I find him." The voice said.

"Alright, let's get on the plane. He'll meet us there." Ford said, ushering the children toward the door. It only took ten minutes to get everyone on the plane and situated, but they had to wait for Quentin. Five minutes passed, then five more.

"Have you found him yet?" Ford asked over his communicator.

"No, sir. I have several other agents helping me search. We'll find him." The voice said. Ten more minutes passed before Ford was contacted.

"Sir, we may have a situation on our hands…" The voice said.

"What is it? Haven't you found the boy yet?" Ford asked.

"No, sir. We've searched the entire compound." The voice responded.

"Bathrooms too?" Ford asked.

"Both boys and girls." The voice said. "We went back and searched his room and discovered something…rather disturbing…"

"The children can hear us." Ford informed him.

"Then I think you'd better come over here, sir." The voice said. Ford cursed under his breath and walked up to the cockpit.

"Alex, I have to get off. I want you to go ahead and get these kids to the new compound." Ford said.

"Why are you getting off? Did they find that missing kid?" Alex asked.

"No, and that's why I'm getting off. I'll fly him over myself when we find him." Ford said.

"Alright. Good luck." Alex said.

"Same to you." Ford said. He turned back to the children. "You're good kids. I don't think I have to remind you all to behave for Agent Hawking."

"Just call me Alex." Alex said, waving to the children.

"I'll be joining you all soon. Have a safe trip." Ford said as he hopped out of the plane. The children all started whispering among themselves. Phoebe was getting terribly distressed. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You okay?" Bobby asked.

"You don't think something bad happened to Quentin, do you?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know…" Bobby said. He was also worried about Quentin and the other absent campers.

"Okay, never mind what I said. This trip is gonna suck big time." Crystal sighed. Clem looked sad as well.

"None of us are going to get any sleep now. And forget having fun." Clem said.

"This leaves us with only one game to play." Lili said.

"Game? How can you think of games at a time like this?!" Chops cried.

"Cool your jets, Sweetwind. This is a game we're all going to play whether we want to or not." Lili said. "It's a little thing called filling in the blanks."

"What, you mean like mad-libs? I hate those. I'm not playing." Bobby said.

"It's not mad-libs. It's filling in the blanks. We've got plenty of questions to work with." Lili said.

"What are you talking about, Lili?" Kitty asked, a little annoyed by Lili's behavior. Lili rolled her eyes.

"I see I'm going to have to start us off. The question is what happened to Quentin? Now, I'll fill in a possible answer. Since this is only an example, I'll go with alien abduction." Lili said.

"Abduction?! What if he _was_ kidnapped?" Phoebe asked. She hugged Bobby tightly out of anxiety, not realizing that Bobby had enough problems to deal with without her strangling him.

"Or maybe he just went for a walk and wandered off into the woods on accident!" Bobby choked. Phoebe loosened her grip on the now blue-er than usual boy.

"Maybe he fell asleep in invisible mode." Milka suggested.

"Yeah. Eventually, he'll wake up, or someone will trip over him, or it'll wear off." Elton said.

"Okay, who wants to fill in the blank next?" Lili asked.

So, for hours, the cadets played fill in the blank, coming up with theories to explain the absence of the missing cadets that would make Boyd proud.

For Quentin, they decided the he sleepwalked into the forest in invisible mode where the squirrels found him, took them back to their mother-den in the Democratic Republic of the Congo, where they lived in a world of democratic-republicness and oxymoron controversies which kept the country in a perpetual war, but the opposites were equal, so even though it was a never ending war, the equal output of both sides of the war created peace at the same time, so all the creatures there were constantly and peacefully killing each other dead and the squirrels congo-ed happily all day long and they named Quentin their supremely powerful fairy princess and endowed him with magical powers because he possessed the scarf spun from Squirrelonium, which increased the powers of the squirrels. Then, they disclosed to him their diabolical plot to take over the world with the aid of the hamsters who demanded, that in return for their assistance would receive the state of New Hampshire and reclaim it as New Hamster and Quentin would fulfill the squirrel-y prophesy and become the Lord of Limbo-ing and rule over the blue-footed boobies from his throne over Lake Titicaca.

This may be difficult for you to understand, but their brilliant, intricate, detailed, and highly scientifically probable theory was off by just a smidge. It didn't explain the burn marks found on the floor in Quentin's room, nor did it explain how the fresh blood, positively ID'd to be Quentin's, got on the floor.

"I don't know about you, Sir, but to me, this says struggle." Agent Dane Barker said.

"Oh, my god…Quentin…he was like the awesome little brother I never had…he was my little sister's best friend…" Agent Love said, finally back on duty after being injured while protecting the students from Whispering Rock during the tiger attack on Mission Control.

"I'm afraid to ask…but how are the odds looking?" Agent Love asked.

"Well, there's not much blood here, so he was likely taken alive." Agent Barker said. "Unless, of course, he was strangled…"

Ford elbowed the man sharply.

"Oh, god…Phoebe will never get over it if that kid's dead…" Agent Love whimpered. "She'll go right back into her pyromania thing without Quentin there to cool her down and then what? What if she goes goth and starts doing drugs and then she could start drinking and that could lead her to start sleeping around and…"

Ford slapped Agent Love.

"Get ahold of yourself, soldier! A) Phoebe is a good girl. She wouldn't do that. B) Freaking out isn't going to help!" Ford snapped. He went back to examining the room.

"These singe marks…" He muttered, kneeling down to touch the black marks.

"They don't look like ones made by pyrokinesis. They don't have any residual psychic energy, plus, we would have sensed the discharge of the amount of energy required to do this…" Ford began. "But the burns look like they're forming some kind of pattern. Handheld weapons that discharge fire make certain patterns, but not like this… it's very controlled and precise…almost like each one was carefully placed…like the strokes of an artist's brush to create a picture…"

"Well, we've ruled out pyrokinesis and handheld weapons…it's too organized to be some kind of bomb, plus, we would have heard something like that. This had to have been done within a four minute time frame. You left Quentin's room at 2:57 A.M., and an agent came in to get his belongings at 3:01 A.M.; at which time, the boy was not in his room. There were agents in all the rooms around his, so they would have heard a bomb go off." Agent Barker said.

"I talked to the agent who was getting the subject's belongings. He said that there were no burn marks or blood when he was in here." Agent Drew Anders reported as he entered the room. He too was happily back on duty after the incident at Mission Control.

"He left the room at 3:05 a.m. and Retired Grand Head Ford Cruller called in questioning the subject's whereabouts at 3:15 a.m." Agent Anders said, doing his best to present himself as a good soldier in front of Ford while trying to surpress his excitement. Ford smiled.

"At ease, soldier. I told you, son, after your performance back at Mission Control, Agent Cruller or Ford is just fine. And the 'subject' is called Quentin. The drill master ain't lookin, so you can stop acting like there's a stick shoved up your ass." Ford chuckled. Agent Anders blushed and relaxed.

"So, I called in looking for him ten minutes later…when were the burn marks and blood discovered?" Ford asked.

"That's where things get interesting, sir. This room was checked by several different agents while they were searching for Quentin. Agent Payton Bends looked in here at 3:18, Agent Timothy Hart came in at 3:23, Agent Brandy Wine at 3:29, and Adel Jennings at 3:32. The burn marks and blood were not present in the room when they entered it. It wasn't until three minutes later at 3:35 that the blood and burn marks were discovered by Agent Gil Flannings." Agent Anders explained.

"Provided that everyone is telling the truth, that would give a three minute window for this to occur…" Ford said. "But how?"

"The kid would have had to have left the room at some point, and somehow I doubt he coincidentally avoided every agent looking for him. And even more strange, why would he return to his room and how without being seen?" Agent Barker asked. Everyone was silent as they searched for possible answers.

"You and Agent Love knew Quentin personally. How would you describe him?" Agent Barker asked.

"A smart, kind-hearted boy; very mellow, very optimistic and happy. He wouldn't hurt a fly and hasn't got a hateful bone in his body." Ford said.

"He can't sing, but he's good on the turntables…" Agent Love said. Ford elbowed him and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, sorry. I'm not helping. Let's go with what Ford said." Agent Love said sheepishly.

"So, not the suicidal type?" Agent Barker asked.

"Quentin? Hell, no! I love the kid, but I gotta say; he's the biggest pro-life tree hugging flower sniffing bunny kissing hippie I've ever met." Agent Love said.

"Yes. Even if he was suicidal, the evidence doesn't add up. We'd have heard screaming or something…the fact that no one heard anything bothers me…he had to have been snuck up on…knocked unconscious by blunt force trauma to the head…it would explain why no one heard anything and it would explain the blood, but the burn marks are still a mystery." Ford said.

"We've ruled out pyrokinesis and handheld weapons to explain the burn marks…I can only think of two other ways this could have been done, but neither of them are plausible." Agent Barker said.

"Let's hear 'em anyway." Ford said.

"The first one that came to my mind was smearing gasoline in a pattern, then lighting it." Agent Barker explained.

"But there are no traces of gasoline detected in my tests." Agent Natalie Cooper said as she joined the others. She gave Ford a quick salute.

"What about fingerprints?" Ford asked. Agent Cooper shook her head.

"Not a single print anywhere that didn't belong to either Quentin, you, one of the other children from Whispering Rock, or one of the agents who has searched the room. I've had some guys look over the security footage from the camera outside this door and the camera overlooking this side of the building from outside in both normal and infrared to see if anyone cloaking themselves with invisibility has been slinking around. We found nothing. Quentin never left this room after you left, sir." Agent Cooper said.

"It can't be pyrokinesis because there's no residual energy, it can't be a bomb or handheld weapon because it wouldn't be in this pattern and there'd be a lot more damage and someone would have heard it, it can't be gasoline because there isn't any of it here and if it was, it would still be burning…my last theory is crap too." Agent Barker said.

"And it is?" Ford asked.

"Someone manually burning the pattern into the floor by hand with a match or a lighter or a torch or something, but there's too much to the pattern to have done it in under three minutes. I'm stumped." Agent Barker said.

"And no intruders have been taped coming in or going out of this room, there are no suspicious prints, the window is locked and completely in tact…if someone teleported in here and grabbed the kid, that wouldn't make sense either because we would have felt the energy release and there'd be residual energy still here…nothing makes sense! The kid's pulled a fucking Houdini!" Agent Barker cried.

Agent Barker had no idea how close he was to the truth. No, really! This time I'm not being sarcastic!

Quentin fell to the ground with a sharp thud as though he had been tossed. The redhead groaned and rolled over onto his back, holding his head. A gentle, slightly chilly breeze tugged at his clothes and hair. The soft, soothing sound of chirping crickets and croaking frogs filled Quentin's ears. He could smell the grass and earth beneath him. He felt the sweet droplets of dew on his cheek where it touched the grass.

Boy was he tired. He lay panting in the grass, trying to catch his breath. He shakily tugged at his scarf and wrapped it tightly around his wrist to slow the bleeding. He was able to slow his pounding heart and regulate his breathing. He didn't move just yet. He lay still and rested for a few minutes on the soft, inviting grass, but the smell of singed grass deterred him from staying.

A series of burn marks scarred the ground all around him in a circular pattern.

"Whoo! Did you do that? What are they feeding you, kid?" A familiar voice laughed. Quentin opened his eyes to find Dr. Loboto standing over him, offering his hand to Quentin. Quentin chuckled and grabbed a hold of the Doctor's offered hand. Loboto hoisted Quentin to his feet and wrapped an arm around the boy's middle to support him.

"Aw, I'm just teasing. Easy does it, now. It takes a lot of power to teleport clear across the country west coast to east coast." Loboto said. Quentin nodded with a smile.

"No kidding." Quentin said.

"Frankly, I'm impressed that you did so well. You're only a couple hundred feet from Heaven's Glade." Loboto said, pushing through some bushes and into a small clearing. A cozy campfire was blazing in the clearing and someone was sitting next to it.

"Oh, my heavens…" A female voice said. The figure stood and headed toward Loboto and Quentin.

"Quentin…I can't believe how big you've grown!" The woman said, hugging Quentin.

"Makiri!" Quentin laughed.

"My god, you look just like your handsome father…tall and powerful…but I can tell by the way you move, and that gentleness in your eyes…you've got your mother's grace and poise." Makiri said, stroking Quentin's cheek. A tear ran down Quentin's cheek. Makiri embraced him tightly.

"I miss them." Quentin whispered.

"So do I, honey." She whispered. She kissed his forehead and stroked his hair soothingly. Once they had calmed down, Makiri helped Quentin over to the fireside.

"Look at you! This isn't going to keep you warm!" Makiri scolded, tugging on the thin red jacket that Quentin had on.

"It's all I had." Quentin said. Makiri took a shawl from her satchel and draped it over Quentin. She seized something else from her satchel…perhaps a hollowed out gourd; Quentin couldn't tell; but whatever it was, she chucked it at Loboto with surprising force in a sudden rage. The gourd bounced off Loboto's head. The doctor let out a squeak of surprise and pain, rubbing his head tenderly.

"Wha'd I do now?" Loboto whined.

"You were born. You call yourself a doctor, then get to work fixing up this poor baby's hand while I make him up a meal to get some meat on his bones!" Makiri barked.

"Yes, Ma'am!" Loboto squeaked, practically diving down beside Quentin and seizing his hand.

"What is it with you men and eating? Are you all so damned stupid that you forgot that you need to eat every once and a while to live?" Makiri muttered to herself. Loboto and Quentin looked at each other and shrugged. They both knew better than to test the woman. Loboto got a bowl of clean water and began gently washing out the gash in Quentin's wrist.

"You've got to be more careful when you draw blood for the teleportation spell. A little lower and you would have hit an artery and probably would have bled to death. Next time you need to draw enough blood for a long distance teleportation, draw it from the palm and don't go so deep. Be patient and let it flow naturally, that way, there's no arterial or nerve damage and it'll heal faster." Loboto said. Quentin smiled.

"I thought you were a dentist." He said.

"I've been studying real medicine for a while now." Loboto said. He took a small stone out of his pocket. It began to glow white as he let it hover above Quentin's wrist. He moved it in a circular motion above the gash. It wasn't long before the pain began to melt away. Loboto wrapped Quentin's wrist with strips of clean white cloth that he had dipped in an herbal solution. It stung for a moment, but after that, it felt a lot better.

"Now, how about I treat your shoulder? Your jacket is getting pretty red…" Loboto said. It was true. A dark red stain was blooming across Quentin's jacket from his shoulder.

"Musta bumped it when I got dropped from the teleportation spell…" Quentin said sheepishly. He took off his shirt to allow Loboto to access the wound.

"So, you knew my parents?" Quentin asked as Loboto began to clean the wound.

"Not well, but enough to know what good people they were. You really do look like your father like Makiri says, and you definitely have your mother's poise. The way she moved…even the most dignified Noble couldn't match her. Beautiful, graceful, strong…but never imposing. You could tell just by looking at her that she had a kind heart. I can see that same trait when I look at you." Loboto said.

"When did you meet them?" Quentin asked.

"At a gathering of the guardians. I was training under my older brother who was the previous Shield of Galochio. I was about your age. I think you were just a newborn at the time. Yes, I remember your mother letting me hold you and you fell asleep in my arms. You were so cute. Your mother made the most fantastic candied apples and your father and my brother talked about old gypsy legends…your dad was a great story teller." Loboto said, pointing at Quentin with his clawed arm. He began to run the glowing stone in a circular motion above Quentin's shoulder.

"I remember mom's candied apples and dad's stories…" Quentin said with a smile.

"So…if you don't mind my asking…how'd that happen?" Quentin asked, gesturing to Loboto's claw. Loboto sighed.

"I was protecting the father of the Galochio Noble. Some rebel Areono warriors seeking power attacked his home, seeking the Noble out, just as I was seeking him out. But, the Noble wasn't there. Not even his father was certain where he was." Loboto explained.

"My brother and I fought so hard to keep the Areono's at bay…but in the end, we failed. At some point in the fight, my hand was cut off and I fell. My brother ran to aid me, but an Areono got to me first. The last sight I beheld with my own eyes was my brother being slain. Then, I was blinded by a blade and left to die, but not before the father of the Galochio Noble was slain. My brother and I failed to protect him, just like our mother and father failed to protect Lady Stellaluna, the Galochio Shaman and mother of the Galochio Noble." Loboto said.

"My mother and father failed to save Lady Silvia, the Aquato Noble and mother of the twin Aquato Nobles. The Areono rebels got my parents, Lady Silvia, and one of the twin Nobles. Thank god the Areono's didn't know that they were Gemini Nobles, or we might be enslaved to the Areono's today." Quentin said.

"Hopefully, we haven't contracted the family failure gene." Loboto said grimly. Quentin nodded solemnly.

"Speaking of family, how have your aunt and uncle treated you?" Loboto asked.

"Like I was their own son. I love them both and they love me so very much. They just…couldn't understand that I'm not and have never been a Hedgemouse; and I never will be. I am, always have been, and always will be an Aquato. It's how I was born and raised for the most part, and it's how I'll live and die." Quentin said. Loboto patted Quentin on the back.

"You're a strong one." He said.

"What about you? Aren't you a Galochio?" Quentin asked.

"Yes. My real name is Caligusto Galochio, but after Renka brainwashed me…I'm so used to being called Loboto...it's like a nickname now, I guess." Loboto explained as he finished bandaging Quentin's shoulder.

"Better?" Loboto asked.

"Much. Thank you." Quentin said. Makiri bustled up to Loboto and Quentin with two bowls of stew.

"Here…" She said, thrusting the bowls into their hands. "Eat! Both of you! Eat until you feel like you're gonna bust! I swear, you two could blow away in the wind! You're supposed to be warriors! You need some meat on your bones!"

She kissed them each on the cheek.

"After that, you should cozy up by the nice warm fire, lie down, and get some rest. Tomorrow's a big day." She said, pinching their cheeks affectionately. They both smiled faintly at the woman's antics.

"**Oh my god! Let's make out!" –Lilith "Lili" Zanotto**

Well, I'm afraid that's all I've got for today. Keep your eyes peeled, because I'm working on a new fic even as we speak! I expect to have chapter one up really soon!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	32. Quentin's Coronation

Mkay, people, really long chapter today! 26 pages! I kinda had to fuse two chapters together to get the sequence of events to work out right.

To Aqua Aussie: Fear angry Dogan and his squirrelly wrath! MWAHAHAHAHA! Thanks for the review!

To Digitaldreamer: Go right ahead! I'm drawing the scene with Raz, Dogan and the squirrels too! Uber cuteness! Don't worry, We'll see more of the silly Loboto we know and love in this chapter. As for getting the company to land, don't worry. It'll be soon. Thanks for the review as always!

To L.K.B.: Yay! You're back! I know how you feel…it's a real pain in the bohonkus to get an internet connection while you're traveling. My summer vacation is just now coming to a close. In fact, I begin school again a week from tomorrow. Enjoy your summer vacation while it lasts!

"**I am the Milkman. My milk is delicious." –Boyd "The Milkman" Cooper**

Sheegor sat silently at the table, just watching the candle flicker. She hears someone approach her from behind and pull up a chair to sit beside her. She felt an arm around her shoulders.

"I heard about what happened. I'm so sorry, sweetie." A feminine voice said.

"I-it wasn't anyone's fault, Gloria." Sheegor whispered.

"That's right, dearie. No one is to blame." Gloria said. Sheegor sniffed and wiped a tear from her cheek.

"You're so very strong, Sheegor. It takes great strength to be able to know your priorities and carry on like you do." Gloria said.

"It's because I've got such good friends. We take care of each other." Sheegor said.

"Exactly. You've always been here for us, and we're here for you." Gloria said.

"**I….always loved you more?" –Lampita/Lana**

Boyd steered the ship as Fred fixed the monitors as best he could. Everything was waterlogged.

"It's no use. Our equipment is shot." Fred said with a sigh.

"Shit, you're kidding me!" Boyd cried. Fred shook his head.

"Then what the hell do we do now? How are we going to find out way to shore?" Boyd asked. Fred reached into a drawer and pulled out his map and a compass.

"The same way Napoleon did it." Fred said, spreading the map out on the table.

"Hopeful guessing?" Boyd asked with a slight smirk.

"You got it." Fred said, returning Boyd's smirk.

"Well, we're doomed." Boyd teased.

"Hey, I'll have you know that I happened to be highly skilled in the noble art of shot in the dark wild ass guessing. It has been passed down through my family for countless generations." Fred said sarcastically.

"Yeah, and I'm a third degree black belt in the Chinese art of Fu-King Up." Boyd said. Fred rolled his eyes and leaned over the map. Boyd watched in silence and with great interest as Fred began working out calculations on the map. It took Fred nearly an hour before he was satisfied enough with his work to give Boyd instructions.

"Okay, Boyd…to calculate an estimate of our current position, I've looked at the wind speed, our rate of travel, and the time that's passed since we last knew our location. From that, I've come to the conclusion that we are in this approximate area." Fred said, pointing to a location on the map.

"So we're way off course." Boyd sighed. Fred nodded.

"Portugal and Spain are southeast of us. There's no use trying to adjust our heading now. We're just too far north. It wouldn't do us any good. It won't save us any time, plus, our equipment isn't working, so it could just make things worse if we try to alter our course. If we continue going slightly to the northeast, we'll hit the underside of the French Peninsula." Fred explained. Boyd nodded.

"Uh, Fred…I've been thinking…" Boyd said hesitantly.

"What's on your mind?" Fred asked.

"When we dock…how are we going to get our 'stowaways' off the ship unnoticed?" Boyd asked. Fred's expression darkened.

"I've been thinking about that too, Boyd. I could really only think of one option and it sucks." Fred said.

"Let's hear it." Boyd said. Fred sighed and sat down on the table. He motioned for Boyd to join him. Fred wouldn't meet Boyd's eyes.

"I know the waters around the area I expect us to make landfall in. We're not going to dock the ship in a port. We're going to go to this secluded beach I know about, get everybody to shore on the lifeboats, and send the French Milkmaid back out to sea." Fred said softly.

"What? Abandon her?" Boyd asked. Fred nodded sadly.

"But, Fred, you put so much into this ship! Money, time, blood, sweat, and tears! She's your pride and joy!" Boyd cried.

"Sure, I took care of most of the financing of the ship, but we built her together and we've crewed her together, Boyd. She's your pride and joy too." Fred said.

"Yeah, but…you love this ship and the seas even more than I do!" Boyd said.

"You're right. I do love this ship and all the adventures we have on her decks…but it has to be done." Fred said.

"It's just too risky to bring her into port. We can't risk trying to get everyone off the ship in port. It's best if we just let someone find the ship and think that we went overboard in the storm and were lost at sea." Fred said.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Boyd asked, putting a hand of Fred's shoulder.

"W-we…we can build another ship once this is over." Fred whispered. "I can't risk anyone else…"

Boyd groaned and slapped himself in the forehead.

"Fred! For God's sake, just stop! Stop it right now! The thing with Sam was not your fault! It's no one's fault and everyone knows it!" Boyd cried, shaking Fred's shoulders. Fred pulled away from Boyd and walked over to the window, looking agitated.

"I know, Boyd!" He began. His expression softened as he looked out at the horizon.

"I just…I promised Raz that I'd get everyone to shore safely. I swore on my honor as a captain. I broke that oath. I broke my honor as captain of this ship. Therefore, I am no longer fit to be her captain. I have to let her go." Fred said. Boyd started to protest, but Fred stopped him.

"Let me finish." Fred said calmly. "I will do everything in my power to help Raz. I'll get him up to Lithuania like I said I would. Once I do that, I know Sam will be at peace and I'll feel worthy to set foot on a ship again."

Boyd stared at Fred. After a few moments, Boyd smiled.

"That's very noble…and poetic, I might add…kinda strange, but, noble and chivalrous all the same. I think I can deal with that." Boyd said, patting Fred on the back. Boyd rolled his eyes with a sigh, chuckling softly.

"You French and your honor…" He muttered. He walked over to the wheel.

"Well, do we have a heading?" Boyd asked. Fred smiled.

"Turn us two degrees north and let's get this tugboat chugging." Fred said.

"**War is hell, Razputin, and I am sleepy…" –Chief Orderly Fred Bonaparte**

Crispin sat at the table with a small basin of water in front of him. He took the stone he had used earlier and dipped it into the water.

"Doctor Loboto?" He asked.

"Huh? What?" Came the Doctor's voice.

"It's me." Crispin said.

"Oh…" Said the doctor. There was a series of soft rustling noises and muttering before Loboto's face swam into view in the water. He had apparently just woken up.

"Still sleeping, doctor? It must be close to four in the afternoon over there!" Crispin teased.

"I'll explain later. How fair things on your end?" Loboto asked.

"I have the child and we're back at the dwellings." Crispin said.

"Excellent. How is the poor little thing?" Loboto asked. Crispin shook his head.

"I didn't get to him in time to prevent Adran from forcing him to use his powers again. The Aquato Noble knows the identity of the Galochio Noble." Crispin said. Loboto gasped.

"But don't worry, the Aquato Noble is strong. He prevented them from seeing anything important; but Adran got mad at the child and beat the daylights out of the poor boy." Crispin said.

"Oh, no…how is the child?" Loboto asked.

"He has many injuries, but he'll live. He has a fever right now. He woke up for a bit earlier, and he was scared stiff of me. He was convinced that I was going to hit him. He tried to get away from me, but I did manage to calm him down. I think he knows now that I'm trying to help him. The poor thing's completely traumatized." Crispin explained. Loboto shook his head sadly.

"At least he's safe, now. He's got a new family in us to take care of him." Loboto said. Crispin nodded.

"How about on your side, doctor? How are things in the states?" Crispin asked. Loboto grinned.

"I found the Sword of Aquato yesterday. I was so excited, I couldn't sleep last night. He's with me right now. Makiri and I will perform the ceremony tonight to officially name him an Aquato guardian." Loboto said.

"Well, some good news at last. What do you think of him?" Crispin asked.

"He'll make a fine guardian. He's a kind hearted, gentle natured, upstanding, strapping young lad. He's only just turned 16. Turns out, he already knows the Aquato Noble and they get along well. He can help the Aquato Noble in his training and he can train your new little friend to be the Shield of Aquato as well." Loboto said.

"Even better! Well, things are finally going our way, doctor!" Crispin said.

"Yes. Once he finds the Aquato Noble, he can find out the identity of the Galochio Noble and relay it to us." Loboto said.

"Perfect! When do you expect to be back?" Crispin asked.

"Makiri is going to head back to the Archeleo Clan tomorrow morning. I'll tie up any loose ends with our young Sword of Aquato, and be with you sometime tomorrow night." Loboto said.

"Right, then. I'll save you some bread and stew then, shall I?" Crispin asked. Loboto licked his lips.

"I look forward to it." Loboto said. Crispin smirked.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, doctor. Good luck. Give Makiri my love." Crispin said.

"I will." Loboto said as his image faded from the surface of the water. A soft sniffle and a hiccup caught Crispin's attention. The little boy was peeking in the doorway shyly.

"Hello, there. What are you doing out of bed, little one?" Crispin asked warmly. He walked over and scooped the boy up. The child squirmed slightly, still a little uncomfortable with Crispin. Crispin set the boy down on the bed gently.

"You should probably stay in bed, little one. I wouldn't want you aggravating your injuries." Crispin said. The boy tilted his head to the side slightly, looking at Crispin curiously. After a few seconds, he let out a little squeak, covered his eyes, and dove under the blankets. Crispin laughed and peeked under them.

"What's wrong, little one? Do you not want me to see your eyes?" Crispin asked. The boy peeked between his fingers briefly and nodded.

"Why not? Come on, little one. Won't you let me see your eyes? Or, in my case, at least try to see them…" Crispin said. The boy peeked out at him again hesitantly. He straightened up a little and took his hands away from his face. He looked nervous as Crispin studied him. Crispin put a hand under the boy's chin and smiled.

"See, now? Nothing bad happened. In fact, from what I can make out, anyway, I think you have lovely eyes." Crispin said. The boy tilted his head to the side again and Crispin chuckled.

"Come on, let's change those bandages so you get better." Crispin said. For about an hour, he sat with the child, tending his wounds. The child just looked around quietly. Crispin marveled at how quickly the child was healing. It had to be one of the boy's powers.

"Do you have a name, little one?" Crispin asked. The boy shrugged, darting back under the covers and peeking out at Crispin. Crispin chuckled.

"A regular motivational speaker, this one." He muttered to himself.

"Why won't you talk to me? Can you speak?" Crispin asked. Again, the child shrugged.

"Will you try?" Crispin asked. The little boy disappeared under the covers completely. Crispin chuckled again.

"Well, that was quite the stimulating conversation." Crispin said. He got up and walked over to a small bookshelf across the room and retrieved a small book. He could see those great green-grey eyes blinking at him from under the covers. Crispin sat back down beside the boy and opened the book. He flipped through it casually, knowing that the child was looking at it too. He hoped that the boy would spot something that interested him and open up a little more. Fred had done the same thing with Crispin way back when.

Bingo! The child slipped out from under the covers to get a closer look at the page.

"What is it, little one?" Crispin asked. The boy pointed timidly to the page.

"That?" Crispin asked. The boy nodded shyly. Crispin smiled, handing the boy the book.

"You like turtles, then, huh?" Crispin asked. The boy smiled slightly. He looked up a Crispin.

"T-turtles?" He asked softly. Crispin smiled.

"Very good! You can speak after all!" Crispin said. The boy smiled and darted back under the covers. Crispin could swear he heard a stifled giggle.

"My, you're a quick little one; flitting around this way and that…" Crispin said. "You know, I can't just keep calling you little one…you need a name."

The child peeked out from under the covers.

"Wretch?" The boy whispered.

"Wha…no! No, no! Oh absolutely not! No, little one. That isn't your name. You are no wretch. If everyone went around calling themselves what the Areono's called them, well, the title I was given by them is no story to be telling an impressionable child…You need a good name…something that suites you…you're shy…Shiloh? Uh…no…not Shiloh…we'll keep trying…let's see…you're shy…timid…flighty…flighty…flit…you flit around…you scamper…Scamp? No…no, not scamp…you scamper…you dash…you dart…you're swift…" Crispin muttered. He paused. He saw the boy's head tilt to one side curiously.

"You dart…you're swift…" Crispin repeated thoughtfully.

"Dart! Swift! D'artagan! It's gypsy for 'one who is swift'! We could call you Dart, meaning 'swift', for short!" Crispin said.

"Little Dart…now that's rather cute…do you like that?" Crispin asked. The boy looked up at Crispin, smiled, and nodded.

"We'll call you Dart, then." Crispin said. The boy giggled.

"Dart!" He exclaimed, darting under the blankets again with a giggle.

"Precisely!" Crispin laughed.

"Dart!" The child squeaked again. Crispin noticed that, suddenly, the lump under the blankets that had been the child was gone.

"Dart?" Crispin asked. He heard a giggle nearby. Crispin knelt down and peeked under the bed. Dart was looking back at him, giggling.

"You're pretty good at that." Crispin laughed. "So, why don't you 'dart' on up here, hmm, D'artagan?"

There was a blur and Dart was sitting beside him.

"How on earth do you do that?" Crispin asked with a smirk. Dart just giggled.

"Never mind. Are you hungry, Dart?" Crispin asked. Dart shrugged.

"Well, why don't we go into the kitchen and fix us something to eat?" Crispin suggested. He offered his hand to Dart. Dart took it with a small smile and let Crispin lead him into the kitchen.

While Crispin cooked, he watched in great amusement as the child dashed around the kitchen in a blur with a little squeak of 'Dart!', popped up behind random pieces of furniture giggling, and doing it again.

"You know, kids aren't quite as tedious as I remember them to be…You are a cute little one." Crispin said. After a few minutes, he noticed, a bit anxiously, that he could no longer see or hear the child. He was about to go look for him when he spotted the child walking into the kitchen and looking at the picture of the turtles in the book they had had earlier.

"Little Dart, if you look in the bookshelf, I think there's a magazine all about turtles. You can look at it if you want to." Crispin offered, pointing to the book shelf. Dart put the book had back and quickly found the magazine Crispin had mentioned. He sat on the couch, studying it quietly while Crispin whipped up a meal.

"Dart…" Crispin called after a while. "Food's ready."

Dart set his magazine down and scampered over to the table. Crispin helped the boy into a chair and set a plate with various foods on it in front of Dart to figure out what the boy liked. It appeared that the boy was a vegetarian. He happily munched on the fruits and vegetables that Crispin had set on his plate. He seemed to enjoy the bread too, but didn't touch the meat.

"Much better than what Adran and Renka were giving you, I'll bet." Crispin remarked. After he had eaten, Crispin sat down with Dart and read him passages from the magazine about turtles. The child grew sleepy as Crispin read to him, so Crispin put him to bed.

"Tomorrow, you'll get to meet my friend, Doctor Loboto. He may look a little scary, but he's very nice. He likes turtles too…" Crispin said.

"_In a totally different way…" _He thought to himself.

"I think you'll like him." Crispin said. Dart yawned and settled under the blankets.

"Goodnight, little D'artagan." Crispin said.

"Night, Dart." The child muttered. Crispin smiled and turned out the light.

"**I'm gonna go strangle me an orderly...Right after I take a nap!" –Chief Orderly Fred Bonaparte**

Loboto yawned and plopped back down next to Quentin. Loboto grabbed the pack that he had used as a pillow and dragged it up to cover his head. It was quite a comical sight; the mad doctor on the grass with his backside in the air and a bag covering his head with the redhead Quentin lying asleep beside him. Loboto reached over and poked Quentin.

"Come on, sleepy head. It's already the afternoon. We need to get you ready for the ceremony." Loboto muttered. Quentin yawned and stirred.

"M'kay." He muttered, rubbing his eyes. A slight smile came to his face.

"Excited?" Loboto asked. Quentin nodded.

"Nervous at all?" Loboto asked. Quentin nodded again.

"A little." Quentin said. Loboto ruffled Quentin's hair.

"Don't be. It'll be a breeze." Loboto said. "Now, you'd better go wash up over in your clan's grounds. We'll burn your old clothes. I'll bring you your uniform and help you get it on."

Quentin nodded and hopped up. He took off in the direction of where he knew one of the other star shaped clearings was located. Once there, he found the small pool of water within it and knelt next to it. He lightly traced the fire symbol that was engraved into the stone. After a moment, he placed both his hands on the stone, closed his eyes, and concentrated. A few moments later, steam began to rise from the water. He removed his old, dirty clothes and jumped into the warm water.

He reached over the stone edges and picked a few plants. He reached into the pocket of his jeans and removed a small stone that glowed a faint white in his palm. He used it to crush the plants into a paste and rubbed the paste into his hair. He ducked under the water for a few moments and surged back upward, shaking the excess water off of himself.

"Ooh! I see a hi-nee! All white and shiny!" Loboto sang if as he entered the clearing. "If you don't hide it, I'm gonna bite it!"

Loboto broke off into peels of laughter.

"Okay, I wouldn't really bite your butt. As a man who was once under the delusion that he was a DDS, I can tell you that it would be highly unsanitary." Loboto giggled. Quentin couldn't help but laugh too.

"I take it that your aunt and uncle made you cut your hair." Loboto said as he laid Quentin's new clothes out on the grass for him. Quentin nodded.

"Yeah. I love them, and they love me, but they just don't understand." Quentin sighed.

"They didn't let you pierce your ear either, huh?" Loboto asked. Quentin shook his head with a chuckle.

"They were afraid I was turning into a queer or something." Quentin said. Loboto laughed and ruffled Quentin's hair as he handed the boy a towel.

"Raz's ear isn't pirced either. That was one of the things that made me discount him as possibly being the Aquato Noble. That and the fact that he's so young." Quentin said.

"I know. This is a highly unusual group we have. It looks like we have all male Nobles for the first time in a long time. We've got one under aged Gemini Noble, no Galochio or Aquato shamans, one Guardian who has just come of age, and one guardian who is under aged." Loboto said.

"Not to mention two formerly insane guardians." Quentin teased. Loboto smiled and nodded proudly.

"And we still have yet to learn of the guardians of Prince Arid and Prince Onyx. In any case, there's no denying that we've definitely got quite a bag of mixed nuts this time around." Loboto said.

"Anyway, your hair will grow out soon enough and I can pierce your ear myself." He added. Quentin paled slightly.

"It it's quick, easy, and painless, I assure you." Loboto said. Loboto waited for Quentin to dry himself off before presenting him with his uniform. It was beautiful. It was a snow white, short sleeved robe with a pattern of warm flames spiraling up around it. There was a snow white, long sleeved shirt that went under it, and a pair of white pants, some black boots, and a gold sash that went with it.

Loboto helped him get into it, pulling the sash tightly around Quentin's waist like a corset to 'give him posture'. He insisted on combing Quentin's hair as well. He twisted a lock of it around his finger.

"Yep. You're an Aquato alright. Your hair is already starting to change to the colors of fire." Loboto said. He took a needle out of his pocket.

"Shall we pierce your ear now?" Loboto asked. Quentin swallowed thickly and nodded. It was over surprisingly quick. He didn't even feel it. He now had a small, single gold rod dangling from his ear. Loboto smiled and turned Quentin around.

"Well, well, well, don't you look spiffy?" Loboto remarked. He let Quentin examine his reflection in the water.

"Wow…I really do look like my dad." He whispered. Loboto stared at him critically.

"No…something is definitely missing…oh! Wait! I know what it is!" Loboto said. He pulled something out of his pocket.

"Ta da!" He cried, handing Quentin the object.

It was the most beautiful scarf Quentin had ever laid eyes on. It had golden tussles and looked like cloth made of fire, so intricate was the pattern.

"Oh, my god…it's the same kind my parents wore…" Quentin breathed.

"Yep. Your mother made it for you with the intention of giving it to you when you turned sixteen. Your father made something for you too, but that you'll get later on tonight." Loboto said. Quentin just smiled and wrapped the scarf around his neck. He inhaled it's sent deeply.

"It even smells like home." Quentin sighed.

"It's going to start getting dark soon. We can begin by meditating." Loboto said. He led Quentin to the main clearing of Heaven's Glade and the two sat down together facing one another. They closed their eyes and sat completely still and in total silence until night fell. They were roused from their meditation by approaching footsteps. Makiri stood before them with a wooden box in her hands.

"It's time." She said, her expression serious. Quentin and Loboto rise to their feet and followed her to the center of the clearing. Makiri set the box down behind her. Quentin kneeled in front of Makiri and Loboto stood off to one side diligently.

"We are gathered today to recognize thee, Quentin, deemed of right age, sound mind, pure soul, and strong body, to bestow unto you the title of the Sword of Aquato." Makiri began.

"I, Makiri Archeleo, will exercise my right as a shaman to perform this ceremony. Two members of the Council of Guardians must bare witness to this ceremony in order for it to be valid. Who here shall bare witness?" Makiri asked. Loboto stepped forward.

"I, Caligusto Galochio, The Shield of Galochio, bare witness." Loboto said.

"And I, Makiri Archeleo, Shaman of the Archeleo Clan, bare witness. Let us proceed." Makiri said. She and Loboto each put a hand on Quentin's forehead and started chanting in the language of the gypsies. For nearly an hour, they chanted quietly. Occasionally, Quentin would nod in response to something they were saying. Finally, the two stepped back.

"Quentin Aquato, will you accept the title of the Sword of Aquato and all the responsibilities it comes with?" Makiri asked.

"I, Quentin Aquato, do accept this title of the Sword of Aquato and all responsibilities that go with it. I will stay by the side of the Aquato Noble in unwavering loyalty and protect him with my dying breath, so do I solemnly swear." Quentin said.

"Are there any objections as to why Quentin Aquato should not be christened with the title of the Sword of Aquato?" Makiri asked. Not a word was said.

"Do you, Caligusto Galochio, Shield of Galochio, accept Quentin Aquato as the rightful Sword of Aquato?" Makiri asked.

"I, Caligusto Galochio, Shield of Galochio, hereby acknowledge Quentin Aquato as the rightful Sword of Aquato." Loboto said.

"And I, Makiri Archeleo, Shaman of the Archeleo Clan, hereby acknowledge Quentin Aquato as the rightful Sword of Aquato. There are no objections and each of the witnesses have acknowledged your title, Quentin Aquato." Makiri said. She picked up the wooden box and handed it to Quentin.

"By the power vested in me as the shaman of the Archeleo Clan, I, Makiri Archeleo, hereby christen you, Quentin Aquato, as the Sword of Aquato for as long as you shall live. May your loyalty be true and your endeavors successful. Long may you live to serve your clan." Makiri said. Quentin bowed briefly. He looked up to find Makiri and Loboto smiling. He smiled as well.

"Go on, open the box, boy!" Makiri urged. Slowly, Quentin pulled back the lid of the box. He gasped.

A beautiful set of brand new twin swords gleamed up at him. The metal of the blade was strong, sharp, and lustrous. The hilt was inlaid with gold, silver, and ruby in the shape of a spiral of flame.

"That's your sweet sixteen present from your father." Loboto explained.

"Th-they're beautiful…" Quentin breathed.

"And here's a present from Makiri and I. It may prove to be useful." Loboto said. He handed Quentin a set of ivory sheaths that could buckle right onto his sash.

"T-thank you…so much…" Quentin whispered. "I-I wish…wish my mother and father were here t-to…"

He couldn't help the tears that streamed down his cheeks. Makiri leaned down and hugged him gently and Loboto put a hand on Quentin's head.

"I know…you miss your parents…they would be so proud." Makiri whispered.

"**And the seas…shall run white…with…his…RAGE!"-Den mother**

It was day five of what was supposed to be a seven day journey. However, with the crew of the French Milkmaid sailing with only a general idea of their location and estimating that they were already a full day behind schedule, everyone was tense. The situation didn't look good. The clock was ticking for Razputin and nothing was certain.

Fred estimated that they were a four day trip to land on their new course. Mr. Aquato was worried. Raz had used up a good bit of his energy to keep the ship from being torn apart. Raz claimed that he could survive five days in his comatose state; but he hadn't counted on using so much energy to save the ship. To be safe, Mr. Aquato considered that at least a day's worth of Raz's energy had been used in the act. Factor that with the day that had already passed, and Raz could only last three more days at sea.

Therefore, Fred and Boyd were pushing the French Milkmaid to the limit to try to reach land in time. The food and supplies were rationed, and the rest was dumped overboard Only what was absolutely necessary was kept aboard. There were a few cooking utensils, a change of clothes for each person, and pillows, blankets, and mattresses. Everything else was tossed overboard. Even the bed frames were sent over the side of the ship, along with most of the heavy equipment on the ship. They tossed anything that they felt they could reach shore without. The more they got rid of, the lighter the ship would be' and the lighter the ship was, the faster she'd be able to go.

Fred and Boyd were now navigating with nothing but a compass, a map, and their intuitions to guide them. Linda was sticking with the ship. She provided a lot of help by scouting ahead to check the weather conditions.

The Aquato's were growing weak. Now, not even Mr. Aquato was able to get up. Clearly, a point had been reached where all anyone could do was pray for a miracle.

Sheegor quietly walked up the stairs to deliver a meal to Fred and Boyd. When she got up the stairs, she found Fred down on one knee, coughing violently, and Boyd kneeling beside him, anxiously trying to assist the captain. Sheegor quickly set the tray of food down and rushed to their aid. She and Boyd helped Fred into a chair.

"Here, drink this." Sheegor said, handing Fred a cup of tea. Fred downed the cup quickly. It helped end the coughing fit.

"It's getting worse." Boyd said anxiously. It was true. Fred's face was pale, aside from the faint flush across his cheeks. Sheegor pressed her hand against Fred's forehead lightly and frowned.

"You're definitely starting to feel warm." Sheegor said.

"That's because it's turning into fucking pneumonia!" Boyd growled, desperately wanting to strangle the younger man for his stubbornness.

"Just three more days, Boyd." Fred rasped. "It won't kill me to go three more days until we can get to a doctor."

Boyd raised an eyebrow at Fred, glaring at him critically.

"Somehow, Fred, I honestly do believe that it could." Boyd said. Sheegor covered her mouth. Tears started to run down her cheeks.

"Boyd! See? You're sailor's mouth is upsetting her! It's okay, Sheegor. I'm not going to die. Boyd didn't mean it." Fred said.

"Fred! Yes I did mean it! I'm sorry, but it's the truth and it's upsetting. I'm serious!" Boyd snapped. Fred jumped to his feet, returning Boyd's glare.

"SO WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO ABOUT IT?!" Fred shouted. Boyd and Sheegor froze. Fred coughed and sunk back into the chair.

"What can I do about it? I can't leave the helm. You know that. I'm the only one on this ship who can navigate. I need to be on the lookout at all times to determine whether or not our course need be altered." Fred said. "There isn't a damn thing to do but to make it to land as soon as possible and get this trip over with!"

Boyd sighed.

"I know. I'm sorry I snapped, Fred, Sheegor…it's just that…I'm so damn frustrated…" Boyd said.

"It's okay, Boyd. We all are." Sheegor said. "We've all had enough."

"Just hang in there, Sheegor. Three more days. When we get to the Bonaparte Estate, I'll have a memorial made for Sam. We'll set it up in the flower garden and we'll have a service for him." Fred said. Sheegor wiped a few tears from her cheeks. She sniffed and hugged Fred.

"Thank you, Fred. That's so beautiful…" Sheegor said softly.

"If you hang tough, I'll hang tough, okay?" Fred said, patting Sheegor on the back. Sheegor sniffed and nodded.

"I'd better get back downstairs and help Gloria and Edgar out." Sheegor said.

"That's my girl." Fred said, offering Sheegor a smile. She returned the smile and headed down the stairs.

"God, this trip has been hell." Fred muttered. He trailed off into coughs. Boyd patted him on the back and handed Fred some water to help. Once the fit subsided, Fred glanced at Boyd. Tears were beginning to form in Boyd's eyes.

"What's wrong, man?" He shakily rested his hands on Fred's shoulders.

"I hate this. I hate this with a passion." Boyd said, his voice breaking. "It's so damn frustrating."

Fred stared at Boyd, a bit confused.

"I feel like I'm watching my best friend…my little brother…dying right in front of me all over again…a-and just like always…I'm powerless to do anything." Boyd whispered.

"Boyd…" Fred said softly, speechless from his friend's behavior. Boyd sniffed.

"I told you about how my little brother died. He did drugs, he was an alcoholic…all that shit…" Boyd said. Fred nodded.

"In just one year, he completely changed. He went from my sweet, caring little brother to a nightmare one would find in a dark ally. His looks, the way he acted…everything about him changed. There was nothing left of my little brother in there. I tried to help him…I really did…support groups, addiction help…but nothing I did worked. He always rebelled. There was another thing…in those years…from when he started doing all that shit to the day he died…he was always coughing. It got worse and worse as he continued to use the drugs. The drugs deprived him of sleep, he rarely ate…I tried getting him to take cough medicine, but, of course, he'd find a way to overdose and get high off it. I got him to go to the hospital once, but he abused the medicine they prescribed him too. I couldn't let him get a hold of any medicine, so I was pretty much screwed. The drugs just completely destroyed him. I know that even if that accident with the police hadn't happened, he would have died within the year. He was coughing especially badly the night of the accident…" Boyd said.

"I'm pretty sure he had lung cancer." Boyd sobbed. "That's why coughs worry me so much."

Fred paled dramatically. Hesitantly, he put a hand on Boyd's shoulder.

"Boyd, I had no idea that it bothered you so much…" Fred said. Boyd shook his head.

"Don't try to apologize. You were right. There's not much we can do at this point." Boyd said, trying to regain his composure.

"I promise I'll see a doctor as soon as I can find one." Fred said. Boyd cleared his throat softly and looked up at Fred with a small smile.

"That's a good start." Boyd said.

"**OUCH! Right in El Odio's butt!" –Dingo/The Matador**

_Warning: Content in this section may make you cringe. I cringed just WRITING it. You have been warned._

Quentin yawned and stirred, rubbing his eyes. He stretched for a moment before he sat up to look around. Loboto walked into view a few yards away.

"Good morning, fellow guardian." Loboto said briskly.

"Morning." Quentin replied, dusting himself off.

"Breakfast is ready and everything's all packed up. All we need to do now is stock up on water, and we're good to go." Loboto said.

"Perfect." Quentin said, scampering over to join the good doctor. They walked into the main clearing of Heavens Glade to eat and draw water there. They carried on a pleasant conversation in Gypsy as they ate.

"Where's Makiri?" Quentin asked.

"She already left. It's just you and I now." Loboto said.

"So, will we be going our separate ways now?" Quentin asked.

"I suppose so. I will be returning to the Guardian Sanctuary to help Crispin nurse the young Shield of Aquato-to-be back to health. Rest assured, Crispin and I will take good care of him. It is imperative that you find the Aquato Noble as soon as possible. I don't have to tell you what will happen if Adran and Renka should find him first…" Loboto said. Quentin nodded gravely.

"You know where the Guardian Sanctuary is. Once you find the Aquato Noble, bring him to the Sanctuary. Crispin said that Renka and Adran found out that the Aquato Noble knows the identity of the Galochio Noble. It's too risky to relay the information in a message. I must speak with him in person. Also, you have to pick up the young Shield of Aquato-to-be." Loboto said.

"Right." Quentin said.

"I will be in contact with you every day if I can. As long as you have a fire going, I'll be able to contact you through that. If you want to reach me, simply find some water, pour some oil into it, and light the oil on fire. Then, dip your gypsy star into the pool." Loboto instructed.

"Alright." Quentin said. Loboto stood and started rummaging through his bag with a grim expression.

"Now, we have just one more matter that needs tending to." Loboto said. He took a pair of steel gauntlets, each with a small hole in it, out of his bag along with two leather straps, two metal circles that fit the holes in the gauntlets, and a pair of crystals with one end of each sharpened to a dagger-like point.

"You and the Aquato Noble are psychics and the Psychonauts are looking for you. We need to make certain that you can't use your powers, or the Psychonauts could trace your energy and track you down." Loboto said. He set the items that he had removed from his bag onto the grass.

"I'm sure you know all about the effects of crystals on psychics." Loboto said. Quentin nodded. He paled slightly. He knew where this was going.

"I have the materials here to make a set of home made psychic energy limiters." Loboto said. He had an apologetic look in his eyes.

"How these work is the gauntlets are secured onto the wrists with this hole here parallel to your middle finger so that it's right between the two bones in the forearm." Loboto began. He picked up a gauntlet and a crystal, wincing sympathetically. He slid the crystal into the hole in the gauntlet.

"Then, the crystal is driven into the hole in the gauntlet so that it's wedged between the bones…it has to go all the way in so that the flat end is level with the skin…." Loboto said. "After that, the holes in the gauntlets are covered with these metal inserts and a strip of leather is secured over the gauntlet to ensure that the crystal doesn't work its way out. From there, the wound will heal around the crystal, thus securing it into place."

"It's going to be painful, but the crystals are positioned in two major energy channels in the body. Therefore, if you try to gather your psychic energy, it will be scrambled by the crystals, so it won't be able to manifest; thereby effectively halting any possibility of using your psychic energy." Loboto said.

"It's something that has to be done." Quentin said. He pulled up his sleeves and held out his arm. Loboto stared at him for a moment.

"Just like that? You're ready right now?" Loboto asked. Quentin nodded.

"Might as well just get it over with." Quentin said.

"You're one hell of a kid…" Loboto muttered. "Well, let me fetch the rest of the things that I'll need for the procedure.

Loboto had Quentin heat up some water while Loboto went to pick the necessary herbs. He had Quentin drink some tea with a muscle relaxant and a pain reliever in it before hand. In half an hour, all the necessary items were laid out on the grass. Clean bandages, hot water, an herbal solution, several fresh rags, the gauntlets, the crystals, the leather straps, the metal circles, and worst of all; a small, blunt mallet.

"Everything you need to perform this on the Aquato Noble is already in your bag. Do give him my sympathy…" Loboto said. Quentin swallowed thickly and held out his arm. Loboto made him lie down on the grass.

"Here, bite down on this." Loboto said, handing Quentin a strip of cloth.

"Now, do you want me to give you a rest between each one, or would you rather I just did them both as quickly as I can?" Loboto asked.

"No rest. Let's just get it over with quickly and be done with it, please." Quentin said. Loboto nodded. Quentin bit down on the cloth and laid back. His heart was pounding. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on something else.

"Alright, just relax your body. You're going to feel your arm get cold. I'm going to use my powers to try to numb it as much as possible." Loboto said. Quentin nodded without opening his eyes and did his best to relax. He felt his arm grow cold in Loboto's grip.

Quentin's mind raced, searching for something, anything, to occupy his mind. He found himself thinking about Phoebe. He thought about all the hours they had spent together in the stage in the Main Lodge. He thought about how they had argued over the name for their band. Looking back, he wished that he had just given in and agreed to call themselves the Firestarters.

"_**CHINK!" **_

Quentin bit back a cry of agony as he felt the crystal bury itself into his arm. Loboto was holding onto his arm firmly so that he didn't struggle. Quentin didn't dare open his eyes. He lay gasping for breath on the grass with the image of Phoebe's smiling face flashing through his mind. He felt Loboto pour the herbal solution onto his arm. It burned like fire when it made contact with the wound.

Quentin remembered when Phoebe's pyrokinetics had gone horribly wrong one day and burnt his turntables. He remembered the fire engulfing the equipment while his hands were still on it. He remembered the pain that surged up his arms when the flame quickly took to his sleeves. He had stumbled away from the burning turntables and fallen off the stage, toppling down the stairs. He hit his head during the fall and couldn't move. He was lying on the floor of the main lodge in a daze while the fire licked at his arms. He was vaguely aware of Phoebe screaming nearby.

The pain was so intense. Quentin could feel his grip on consciousness slipping as Loboto began wrapping bandages around his arm.

It had been Milka who had saved him that day. She was always in the Main Lodge listening to Phoebe and Quentin practice; though usually she was too shy to show herself. That particular day, she leapt into action and seized the fire extinguisher from the wall.

Quentin jolted as he felt the cold metal of the gauntlets close around his arm. It cooled his burning skin, just like the foam from the fire extinguisher. Quentin couldn't move. Phoebe was sobbing nearby. Milka dropped the fire extinguisher and dropped to her knees beside Quentin. He had been conscious, but not coherent.

As Loboto secured the leather around the gauntlets, Quentin remembered how Milka had grabbed her scissors off the table and cut away what was left of Quentin's sleeves. At first, the fresh air on the burns was a relief…

"_**CHINK!" **_

Quentin couldn't stop himself from letting out a scream as he felt the second crystal sink into his other arm. The pain had been just as white hot when Milka had wrapped the remains of his sleeves around his arms to stop the bleeding. Phoebe had been kneeling next to him. She wanted to help him, but she didn't know how.

Loboto had to move to restrain Quentin as he poured the herbal solution over Quentin's other arm. Quentin remembered the same burning feeling in his chest when he saw her kneeling there with her back against the stage, trembling violently and sobbing uncontrollably. So was so terrified and overcome by guilt that she couldn't move. She was helpless. All she could do was watch as Quentin lay on the floor suffering from burn wounds that she had inflicted on him.

Quentin felt light headed as Loboto began to wrap bandages around his other arm. He had felt the same light headedness when Milla and Sasha burst into the front door of the main lodge. Experiencing the event through his Chef Cruller persona, Ford had immediately informed Milla and Sasha of the accident. They dropped down beside Quentin and started checking him over. Milla was close to tears.

"Go call an ambulance!" Sasha hand instructed. Milla nodded and rushed over to the phone.

"Miss Phage, would you please go retrieve one of the beanbags from the television lounge to make Cadet Hedgemouse more comfortable while we wait for the ambulance?" Sasha had asked. Without a word, Milka dashed toward the TV lounge. Seconds later, Milla was back beside him with the first aid kit. She and Sasha started wrapping instant cold packs around Quentin's arms with gauze. The cooling sensation was not unlike the one he felt as Loboto secured the gauntlet around Quentin's other arm.

Quentin vaguely remembered Sasha lifting him up and laying him on the beanbag. Milla was trying to comfort Phoebe a few feet away.

"Uhn…Phoebe…" Quentin muttered weakly. Loboto cursed softly and hurriedly secured the leather around the gauntlet. Quentin was loosing consciousness.

Upon hearing her name called, Phoebe's gaze went instantly to Quentin. She scrambled over to his side, unsure of what to do.

"I'm sorry, Quentin! I'm so sorry!" She sobbed. She had run her shaking fingers through his hair gently. Her body was racked with uncontrollable sobs. She apologized profusely between hiccups.

Quentin was vaguely aware that he was being carried. Loboto lifted the teen up into his arms and started toward the nearest pool of water. Quentin remembered how Phoebe's distress intensified when the paramedics arrived. He vaguely recalled being lifted onto a stretcher. The figures of the other campers loomed around the doorway anxiously. Phoebe stumbled alongside the stretcher as the paramedics wheeled it out.

"Quentin! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! It's all my fault! I'm so sorry!" Phoebe called one last time before darkness took Quentin. Loboto cursed again, this time more loudly as he felt the redhead go limp in his arms. He set Quentin down next to the water and took out his canteen, then dipped it into the pool. He managed to get Quentin into a sitting position and then held the canteen to the boy's lips. Carefully, he let the liquid trickle into Quentin's mouth a little at a time. He laid the boy back down and dipped a fresh cloth into the cold pool. He wrung out the excess water and laid it over Quentin's forehead to help revive the unconscious boy.

For a full hour, Loboto remained at Quentin's side as he waited for the teen to come around. The boy was starting to stir in his sleep, muttering restlessly.

"Phoebe…no…she needs me…don't make me leave her…she's scared…" Quentin murmured.

"Phoebe!" The boy gasped. His eyes snapped open. Loboto put a hand on the boy's chest to keep him down.

"Easy now, Quentin. It's alright. We're done. It's all over now." Loboto said. With significant effort, Quentin held up his arms to look at them.

"I-it's done?" He asked weakly. Loboto nodded.

"You did good. It's all done." Loboto said. Quentin moaned softly.

"I-I think I'm going to be sick…" He murmured.

"It's okay. Just rest easy for a while." Loboto soothed. He winced as the boy lost his breakfast all over the grass. He helped Quentin into a sitting position and got him to drink some more water. He wasn't surprised when the boy passed out again. Loboto carried Quentin back to where the fire had been earlier that morning. He threw a blanket over the teen and restarted the fire. Quentin was probably going to be out for a while.

Quentin stayed out for most of the day. It was starting to get dark when Quentin came to. Loboto was quietly preparing supper for the two of them.

"So, you're finally awake." Loboto said. "How are you feeling?"

"Really sore." Quentin said hoarsely. "Sorry I passed out on you."

"Don't worry about it. That's to be expected. I mean, come on, I practically drove a pair of stakes into your arms." Loboto said. "Feeling up to some dinner? You didn't keep much of your breakfast down. You must be starving."

Quentin blushed slightly.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Quentin said. Loboto handed him a bowl of stew. Quentin found himself fumbling with it a little.

"Your motor skills are definitely going to be slower over the next two weeks, but once the crystals heal into place, your motor skills will improve." Loboto explained.

"Oh, okay." Quentin said, flexing his fingers experimentally. His hands were shaking and it hurt to move them.

"So…is this permanent?" Quentin asked.

"You can have the crystals removed at any point. However, you probably won't ever have the same kind of power you did before them. Over time, the flow of your energy will be irreversibly altered. You'll still be able to use it, just not as well as you could before." Loboto explained. "However, it will greatly enhance your gypsy magic. The crystals amplify and help focus the energy a gypsy uses to perform magic."

"Really?" Quentin asked. Loboto nodded.

"Well, that'll make teleporting that much easier." Quentin said. Loboto chuckled. Quentin finished off his soup. He looked up to find Loboto staring at him thoughtfully.

"Is something wrong?" Quentin asked.

"I'm going to call Crispin and tell him that I need to stay here one more day. I want to make sure you have the strength to teleport before I leave." Loboto said.

"That's not necessary. I'll be fine. I'm feeling a lot better already. Just give me another hour and I'll be back on my feet." Quentin protested.

"Are you sure?" Loboto asked.

"Positive." Quentin responded. Loboto took the small stone he had used to heal Quentin out of his pocket and handed it to the redhead.

"Here. Take my gypsy star for a while. Two will help you regain your strength faster." Loboto said.

"Alright. One hour. But if I have any doubts, I'm staying." Loboto said.

"Deal." Quentin said. Loboto plopped down next to Quentin with a sigh.

"Okay, when you do this procedure on the Aquato Noble, make sure the crystals are sterilized in boiling water, then let them cool. I dare say, it'll be a lot more painful for the Aquato Noble without the benefit of the powers of a Galochio to numb his arms…but I'm certain that he'll be able to handle it. Just remember to get him to relax his arm and tell him to close his eyes. It helps." Loboto said.

"Anything else?" Quentin asked.

"A few things in fact. When you drive the crystals in, put some real force behind it. You want to get them all the way in with one hit. I think the Aquato Noble would very much appreciate that." Loboto said.

"Yeah, I'll definitely keep that in mind." Quentin said, flexing his fingers experimentally. It hurt just to move them.

"That reminds me…you definitely want to exercise and flex your hands at least three times a day for the first two weeks following the procedure to be sure the muscles don't stiffen. I know it's painful, but you need to stretch your hands once when you wake up, once at midday, and once before you go to bed. The first two days are the hardest, but after that, it doesn't hurt nearly as much." Loboto explained. He demonstrated a range of motions that Quentin should run through when he stretched his hands.

"Also, while you were out, I used my gypsy star to try to help the healing along a little. Since I'm a Galochio and you're an Aquato…well, we're polar opposites. My healing powers don't have much effect on you. You'll have a significantly stronger effect on the Aquato Noble." Loboto said. Quentin nodded. The two sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes.

"Um, doctor Loboto?" Quentin asked softly.

"That's my name." Loboto said with a wide grin. Quentin couldn't help but smile back.

"What's on your mind, kid?" Loboto asked, ruffling Quentin's hair.

"I just wanted to say thank you. Without your and Makiri's help, I would have no idea what I was doing." Quentin said.

"Well, to be honest with you, Makiri and I have no idea what we're doing ourselves." Loboto said with a slightly crazed giggle. Quentin raised an eyebrow at the doctor, but he couldn't help but laugh as well.

"You'll have to excuse me. I've been told by some very reliable sources that I never have quite been all there to begin with. Renka's spell didn't do much to remedy that." Loboto said, elbowing Quentin playfully. Quentin just chuckled.

"Oh well, you've gotta be a little nuts to do half the things that we guardians do anyway, so I guess that just makes me well prepared!" Loboto laughed. Quentin laughed too. Loboto draped an arm around Quentin's shoulders, careful not to aggravate his wounds.

"Don't worry, you'll fall into the rhythm of things eventually. When people start to question your mental health; that's when you know that you've achieved the proper state of mind as a guardian." Loboto said. Quentin chuckled.

"No, for once, I'm actually being somewhat serious!" Loboto said. Quentin stared at him curiously.

"Being a guardian is tough. You'll find yourself in situations that no sane man could ever stumble into. So, to come out on top, sometimes it's best to think like a mad man." Loboto said, patting Quentin's back.

"Providing protection is only half the job. If you're too serious all the time, the job won't be rewarding. But, if you can find the humor in things…if you can be observant…it makes the work that much easier. You gotta think outside the box. That's where all the best ideas are found." Loboto said.

"Huh….I get it…" Quentin said thoughtfully. "My enemies will try to do the last thing I'd ever think that they'd do…so I should make the last thing I ever think they'd do be the first thought to cross my mind…"

"Kid, you're not making any sense." Loboto said blandly. A smirk broke out across his face and he ruffled Quentin's hair.

"That's a good sign." Loboto said. Quentin stood and stretched. He took Loboto's gypsy star out of his pocket and tossed it back to the doctor.

"So, are we going to be here all night, or are we going to teleport?" Quentin asked. Loboto smiled and stood. He took a bucket of water from beside the fire and doused the flame before leaning over to pick up two satchels. One, he slung across his own shoulders and the other, he gave to Quentin.

"There's a three day supply of food and water along with other travel necessities in there. Use them wisely." Loboto said.

"I will." Quentin said. He stared at the ground, looking anxious. He sighed. "I have no idea where to begin my search." Quentin said. Loboto clapped a hand down on Quentin's uninjured shoulder.

"You're still getting used to long distance teleportation. Right now, we're in the Galochio star. Go to the center of Heaven's Glade where you'll be at your strongest, and try teleporting to Portugal. It's the shortest distance across the sea." Loboto said.

"Alright…but what then? I don't know if the Aquato Noble is still on his way to Lithuania or if he's already there. I don't know what course he's taking or anything. Should I head straight for Lithuania and wait for him, or should I try to track him down?" Quentin asked. Loboto paused to think.

"Hmmm…that's a tough call." Loboto said. "Quentin, you are the Aquato guardian. Focus first on reaching Europe. When you get there, just follow your intuition. You will not be led astray."

"You'll know what to do." Loboto said. A small smile tugged at Quentin's lips.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Loboto exclaimed. He fumbled around in his pockets and pulled out an old map.

"There is a group of stragglers…some of them Aquato, some of them Galochio, some of them Archesian, some Areono, and some misfits of mixed blood. They live up here in France. These are the same stragglers that were entrusted with the care of the gypsy horses. They have always and still do breed the finest pure gypsy blooded beasts that our people have ridden since the dawn of the four clans. They were entrusted with the bloodlines of the four great horses that the first Nobles rode astride. For hundreds of years, the stragglers have provided a descendent of the original four beasts for every single Noble to come down the line." Loboto explained. He pointed to a spot on his map.

"You'll find their stables here. In those stables, you'll find the gypsy horse Midas; the descendent of the very same horse Midas that Lady Aquaja rode. All you need to do is show the stragglers your mark of the molten blade and they will release Midas to you. He is a magnificent horse. He's fast, strong, and loyal only to his caretakers at the stables and those of noble Aquato bloodlines. You are an Aquato guardian, so he will serve you well. He will be drawn to the Aquato Noble and get you to him swiftly." Loboto said.

"Well, that will certainly be a big help." Quentin said, feeling a bit more at ease now.

"No kidding. Midas is the last of the descendents of the Noble horses left to be claimed. The horses Icarus and Olympus have already been claimed by Noble Arid of the Areono clan and Noble Onyx of the Archesia clan. I've already claimed Calypso to help me find the Galochio Noble. We figured that he can't be in Europe because she led us all the way east until we reached the coastline and ran out of land. He has to be somewhere here in North America. I don't have the power to teleport her over here to help me find him, so I'm on my own on this one." Loboto sighed. "Whatever information that the Aquato Noble has pertaining to the Galochio Noble may decide whether or not I find him before the Areono's."

"Then I shall have to hurry then, won't I?" Quentin said with a smile. Loboto chuckled and sighed. He and Quentin both cast their gazes upward to view the majesty of the sparkling heavens above.

"The fate of the four clans rests with us." Loboto said. He and Quentin stared at each other for a moment.

"Well, we're all doomed." They both said in perfect unison before bursting into laughter.

"Hopefully our partners and the Nobles themselves will be able to balance us out." Quentin said.

"Speaking of which, it's getting late. My partner is probably wondering where I am." Loboto said, walking over to the nearby pool of water.

"Give him and the boy my regards." Quentin said. Loboto smiled at Quentin and stepped into the water. He took out a small dagger and ran it across his palm, letting the blood drip steadily into the water. With his bloody palm, he held his gypsy star up to the sky. The water began to glow and swirl around him.

"Good luck on your journey, Quentin. May the spirits be with you. I hope to see you again soon." Loboto said as the water began to spiral up around him like a tornado.

"You will. Good luck to you as well!" Quentin called over the roar of the water. It had engulfed Loboto completely. All that could be seen of him was a shadowy silhouette in the glowing water. Loboto waved goodbye before vanishing in the bright glow. The glow faded and the water gently spiraled back down into the pool and fell still.

Quentin adjusted his scarf proudly around his neck and hoisted his bag up onto his uninjured shoulder. He drew a deep breath of fresh, crisp autumn air and took off running toward the center of Heaven's Glade with great determination. Once in position, Quentin took out his pocket knife and slid it across his palm, letting the blood drip steadily onto the grass. He picked up a small twig lying nearby and took it between his thumb and middle finger.

With a snap, the tip of the twig ignited. Quentin closed his eyes and focused his energy. After a few moments, he could feel the tiny flame grow into an inferno. Its purpose served, Quentin dropped the twig and held his gypsy star up to the sky in his bloody palm. The fire swirled around Quentin like a tornado until it engulfed his entire body. He took one more look at the glittering stars before closing his eyes once more and pushing his energy into motion. The fire flared brilliantly with a deafening roar, but as quickly as it had started, the flames died. All that remained was a pattern of burn marks around the spot where Quentin had been standing.

"**Shut up, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" –Razputin Aquato**

Okay, so, even though everyone probably figured it out before this chapter, you all now know that the child is D'artagan.

I am not following the original physical description of Dart, but an adorable revamp of him that I found on DeviantArt done by neofox. I have gotten her permission to use her revamp of him, and I highly recommend that you look her up on DeviantArt and check out her Dart pictures. They are so freaking cute! I just wanna squeeze him!

I just wanted to make it clear that the Dart revamp was the work of the incredibly talented neofox and not my own doing.

Also, I've put up a new fic called 'Up Against the World'. If you're bored out of your mind waiting for me to update this, maybe it'll help kill some time.

Please review, peoples!


	33. The Gypsies Adran's Pawn Revealed

To Farcie: You work on Psychic stuff? Way awesome! I did know that the effects of the crystals were said to be beneficial (I actually researched it; just as I do with a lot of little things throughout the story) but for the purposes of the story, I had them effecting specifically psychics negatively; because I could make it sound plausible. Vocal arts camp? Aw, man that sounds fun! I hope you had a good time! The truckin' shall continue!

To Digitaldreamer: Yes, I believe the last chapter was my favorite so far as well! I worked by bohonkus off on the coronation scene as well as the concept of the Psychic Energy Limiters. I'm already drawing Quenny in his handsome new outfit, but if you wanna draw it too to post on Deviantart, I'd love to see it. As for the Psychonauts finding the gypsies, there is actually some insight to that in this chapter. It's been a long time coming. Yay for D'art and Loboto! I loves 'em both! The 'doomed' line was just too good for me to pass up there. Mmm hmmm! I'm proud and all kerfrazled that you liked it so much! Oh, and the age thing…I was asked about that again last night. So, here's a quick chart giving the ages of the campers:

Raz-13

Lili-13

Dogen-13

Phoebe-15

Quentin-16

Bobby-14

Benny-13

Vernon-13

Chops-13

Jt-13

Kitty-13

Franke-13

Elka-13

Nils-13

Elton-13

Milka-13

Chloe-13

Clem-14

Crystal-13

Mikhail-14

Maloof-12

Alright, if you'll turn your attention to the center ring, let us welcome the main attraction!

CHAPTER what, is it…33 right? Yeah…

**CHAPTER 33**

"So, what if Chloe really is an alien and her people came for her and took the others with her?" Elton suggested.

"Or maybe they all overheard a big conspiracy to undermine the government like Agent Relda in issue 563 of True Psychic Tales Magazine, and now they're being pursued by undercover mercenaries out to silence them!" Agent Alex Hawking called from the cockpit. Suddenly, something donned on Bobby about Agent Hawking and where he had heard her name before. He sat frozen in an utter stupor.

"You read True Psychic Tales, Miss Alex?" Nils asked. Bobby spoke before Alex could answer.

"She doesn't just read True Psychic Tales…she writes it!" Bobby said weakly. All the children turned to Alex, speechless.

"True Psychic Tales Magazine is written by…oh my god, you're right! Alex Hawking!" Franke cried.

"It can't be! It must be a different Alex Hawking!" Chops said.

"Yeah, I though a guy wrote True Psychic Tales!" Phoebe agreed.

"But it would make sense that it's her! She sees all kinds of mission action on her job and she knows all the best agents!" Lili said. Alex just laughed.

"Yep. It's me." She said. All the children started freaking out.

"Oh my god, this is so cool!" Crystal squealed.

"We're talking to the writer of True Psychic Tales!" Clem cried.

"Can I have your autograph?" Kitty asked. There were dozens of cries of 'me too!'.

"Did Chloe know you wrote True Psychic Tales?" Bobby asked.

"Kids, kids, kids!" Alex cried, trying to get the children to settle down.

"Okay. Yes, I do write True Psychic Tales and I'll be happy to give out some autographs if you'll let me get an interview from each of you." Alex said. The children all whispered excitedly.

"What for?" Milka asked.

"To help me contribute to the search effort for Agent Razputin Aquato." Alex explained.

"How?" Lili asked.

"I want to do an issue on amazing young psychics with the story of how Razputin saved Whispering Rock and became an agent as the feature story. At the end, I'll put in an article about his disappearance and ask for the help of my readers to find him. I'll give a number to contact if they should see him. The story will be all over the place and he stands a better chance of being recognized." Alex explained. The children all whispered.

"That might really work!" Dogen whispered to Lili. Lili nodded.

"Of course we'll give you an interview!" Bobby cried.

** PSYCHONAUTS PSYCHONAUTS PSYCHONAUTS **

Milla paced anxiously around the table where her communicator lay. Morry was unconscious in the med ward from wounds he received during his fight with the Tripe's, and on top of that, she had just received word of Quentin's disappearance. The Tripe's were still on the loose. Sasha had completely cut off all communication with everyone in order to keep his location a mystery to protect Vernon and Lucy. No one knew where they were or whether or not they were safe. Frankly, Milla was worried sick.

Even if she did know Sasha's location, she knew that she wouldn't see him for a while. Once the Tripe's had been caught and Vernon and Lucy were safe, Sasha would head straight to Japan to get the medical exams he needed to be able to pilot the shuttle that was to take everyone from Whispering Rock to HQ. In Japan, Sasha would meet up with Maloof, Mikhail, and Chloe. Maloof and Chloe were there to get their exams and Maloof would also receive some physical therapy to help his injuries. Maloof had begged them to allow Mikhail to join them. Mikhail already knew about Kamikaze and HQ, plus, Mikhail's parents were being treated at the same medical facility that they were going to anyway.

As for the other missing campers, Benny was asleep in the next room. He had come with Milla, expecting to meet up with Vernon and Lucy, but, as you know, that wasn't the case.

That left only Jt separated from the group. Jt had been taken to a facility that specialized in treating Contact-Overload Syndrome. They would teach Jt about his ailment and how to handle it. Jt's father, Tj Hoofbuger, was going to be at his son's side every step of the way.

The plan was a complicated one. The rest of the children would soon be joining Milla at the Titan Summit training facility. As the name suggested, the facility was located high up on a mountain. A mountain located in the Himalayan range, to be precise. There, Milla, Ford, and Morry would have to handle the children on their own for a while. Milla hoped that the Tripe's would be apprehended soon. As soon as their trial was over, it would be safe for Vernon and Lucy to rejoin the others. Milla expected that Jt would be rejoining them within the month.

From then, they would wait until they got the call to transfer to Huston, Texas to give the children some basic training that they needed in order to make the trip to HQ. They would meet Sasha, Maloof, Mikhail, and Chloe in Huston. Once the training was complete, they would make a final transfer to Florida for the launch to HQ; and that's where the children would remain until it was safe for them to return home.

The children arrived at around noon that day and settled in.

** PSYCHONAUTS PSYCHONAUTS PSYCHONAUTS **

Phoebe was waiting outside the door of the communications room. From inside the room, a redheaded gentleman got up to get his morning coffee. He saw Phoebe waiting there outside the door. She had been there for a while now waiting for news of her friend who had gone missing. The man poured himself some coffee and got out a second cup. This one, he filled with hot chocolate.

The man walked out of the communications room. Phoebe looked up at him hopefully. The man shook his head sadly.

"I'm sorry, lassie. I'm 'fraid they haven't found yer missin' friend yet." The man said in a thick, Scottish accent. He sat down next to Phoebe and handed her the second cup. The girl suddenly started to cry.

"Huh? Oh…oh, no…what's wrong? Do you not like hot chocolate? I can get you some coffee instead if you'd like." The gentleman offered, unsure of how to handle a crying teenage girl.

"Oh, no, I like hot chocolate, I really do…it was sweet of you to bring me some…" Phoebe sniffed. "I-it's just that my friend, Quentin, the one who's missing, loved this stuff too. It was his favorite drink."

"Oh, no…I'm sorry, missy…" The gentleman said, patting Phoebe on the back awkwardly.

"N-no, don't apologize. There's nothing for you to apologize about. I'm sorry. I'm the one being emotional." Phoebe said, wiping her eyes with a handkerchief. She took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

"Would you like me to tell yuh what I know? If it upsets yuh too much righ' now, you can come back any time." The gentleman offered.

"Thank you, you're very kind. I think I can handle it, though." Phoebe said.

"Alrigh' then. They've interviewed everyone who's been in yer friend's room since Agent Cruller woke him that morning. They were all clean on the lie detector test, but just to be sure, they're all undergoing psyche checks to make sure they're not lyin'." The gentleman explained. "I'm 'fraid that's all I know."

"Thank you, sir. I appreciate it." Phoebe said.

"No trouble at all, lassie. You drop by any time." The gentleman said.

** PSYCHONAUTS PSYCHONAUTS PSYCHONAUTS **

"CHOOOOOOPS!" Penny cried, tearing down the hall at breakneck speed toward her brother's room.

"CHOO-OOO-OOOPS!"

"WHAT?" Chops yelled back as he opened the door to his room. This caused Penny to run right into him, knocking them both to the floor.

"What the hell's your problem, woman?!" Chops asked. Penny sat up, straddling her brother's chest and trying to catch her breath.

"I was…just talking to…Milka…and she…was talking to Mr…Hoofburger…and he said that…Jt was awake! He's going to be okay! He's coming back in two weeks!" She explained between gasps.

"What? Really?!" Chops asked. Lifting his sister up off of him and setting her upright. Penny nodded.

"YEEEAAAAHOOO!" Chops cried. He grabbed his sister's hands and started jumping around his a circle with her, both of them laughing. Quite abruptly, he stopped, grabbed her by her middle, hoisted her up under his arm, and took off down the hall to go spread the good news.

** PSYCHONAUTS PSYCHONAUTS PSYCHONAUTS **

Kitty sat on the bed, painting her nails. There was light piano music in the background as Franke practiced ballet using the dresser as a ballet bar. Kitty had seen Franke practice many times before. This time was very different.

Usually, Franke was completely focused. An air of confidence was evident around her as she effortlessly and gracefully executed the most difficult of moves with her eyes closed and her expression blank in concentration. Even if she wasn't smiling, Kitty could tell that Franke greatly enjoyed practicing.

But not today. Today, Franke's normal speed, grace, and agility were off. She would stumble practicing the simplest of moves. There was no confidence or joy about her.

The music hadn't ended yet, but Franke sunk to the floor anyway with a sigh. Kitty put the cap on her nail polish and went to sit next to Franke.

"What's wrong, Franke?" Kitty asked. Franke sighed.

"Ever since I danced with Vernon, practicing alone isn't fun anymore." Franke said.

"You two did dance beautifully together." Kitty said. Franke nodded.

"It was amazing. I've never had a dance partner who keep time so perfectly with me…it felt so smooth and natural…" Franke sighed wistfully.

"Should we go consult Phoebe the Great on this matter?" Kitty asked, her tone lightly joking. Franke sighed and shook her head.

"She's got enough problems of her own with Quentin missing." Franke said. Kitty frowned and nodded.

"At least we know Vernon is safe and he'll be back with us soon." Kitty said.

"Yeah, you're right, Kitty." Franke said. She got up and walked over to the sound system and reset the music. She got back into position to begin practice again.

"I'll just have to be patient and keep practicing so that I can impress Vernon with my skills when he gets back." Franke said, her confidence returning.

"That's my girl. And when he gets back, I'll fix your hair and makeup, and you'll be able to knock him dead with looks alone." Kitty said. The two girls giggled.

"You'll do that for me?" Franke asked.

"Hon, he won't be able to resist you." Kitty said.

** PSYCHONAUTS PSYCHONAUTS PSYCHONAUTS **

Lili headed toward the gym with her tennis racket in hand.

"You know, Lili, I'm really no good at this game." Dogen said as he toddled along behind her with his racket.

"It's okay, Dogen. I'll teach you." Lili said. She checked the doors to all of the tennis courts, but they were all taken. She peeked into the door of the last one to find Bobby and Clem locked in an intense match. Crystal was on the sidelines, too enraptured in the game to even cheer.

Both boys were giving their all. Sweat ran down both their faces, set in the deepest expression of concentration. Clem's eyes tracked the ball fixedly, while, oddly enough, Bobby's eyes stayed on Clem's eyes. Clem moved with almost impossible breakneck speed. Bobby seemed to almost know Clem's moves just before he was about to make them and quickly got into position to intercept the ball every time. The ball was nothing but a faint green blur as it rocketed back and forth across the court.

It was heading at Bobby now. There was a sudden, loud twang and Bobby was on the floor, lying on his stomach. Clem snapped out of his trance of concentration, and Crystal, Lili, and Dogen snapped out of their stupors of fascination.

Clem and Crystal dashed over to Bobby's side. Lili threw the door open and raced in after them. Lying a few yards away was Bobby's now busted racket.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Clem cried.

"Holey shit, Zilch, are you okay?" Lili asked, kneeling next to him. Bobby groaned and rubbed his back. He coughed, obviously winded.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Bobby hissed. "Aw, dude…look at my racket!"

"What just happened?" Crystal asked.

"You guys got too rough." Dogen said, picking up the damaged racket.

"See, look at how it's smashed. The wires stick out of the back, which means the ball went right through it, From there, it must have bounced off the wall, and hit Bobby in the back." Dogen explained.

"Holey cow…" Crystal breathed.

"Did I do that?" Clem asked, blushing furiously.

"No, it was both of you. The ball just kept picking up speed as it got hit back and forth until it got enough momentum behind it to do this." Dogen said.

"You're the son of the investigators. That makes sense." Bobby shrugged as Clem helped him to his feet.

"I'm playing the winner." Lili said.

"Well, Clem wins." Bobby chuckled. "I'll be back in a few. I'm going to take a water break and go get another racket…Careful, Lili. He's fast."

"Okay, just don't murderlize me, Clem." Lili joked, going to the other side of the court.

"Right. I'll try not to get so out of control this time." Clem said sheepishly. It wasn't long before the two got the ball going at a good pace. Lili lunged sideways to try to intercept Clem's hit, but just missed it.

"Damn!" Lili laughed, running after the ball.

"I told you he was fast!" Bobby said as he reentered the room.

"Hey, Dogen, why don't you play Crystal while I play Clem?" Lili said.

"But I'm no good at tennis." Dogen said.

"Don't worry about it, Dogen. I'm no good at it either." Crystal said.

"Well, Bobby, why don't you play Lili and I'll teach Dogen and Crystal how to play." Clem said. Bobby shrugged and took Clem's place on the court. Lili served the ball. The two spoke as the ball went back and forth between them.

"So, Zanotto…" Bobby began.

"Yeah?" Lili asked.

"You're the Grand Head's daughter…" He continued.

"Yeah, and?" Lili said.

"So, you know more about what goes on around here than any of us. Any new developments?" Bobby asked.

"Not that I've heard." Lili sighed.

"Anything new on Quentin's case?" Bobby asked.

"Nothing. The 'Nauts are completely stumped." Lili said.

"What about everyone else? Maloof, Mikhail, Sasha, Milla, Chloe, Vernon, Lucy, and Jt? I know Benny knows about Vernon and Lucy, but he won't talk about it. He's really depressed right now. He doesn't even want to come out of his room." Bobby said.

"Now those I know about, but I can't talk about. It's classified information." Lili explained.

"But don't worry, they're all safe and sound." Lili said. She smirked as the ball eluded Bobby and smacked against the wall. Bobby cursed and chased after it. He served it to Lili.

"What about Raz's case? Can you talk about it?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah. They actually thought they got a hit the other day on the radar that matched his psychic signature." Lili said.

"Yeah?" Bobby asked.

"But, it was in the middle of the ocean in a massive storm. Not even ships were out in this thing. It had to be some kind of interference or distortion the storm gave off." Lili sighed.

"What about our terrorists? Anything on them?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah. They don't like psychics." Lili said, hitting the ball a little harder than normal. It flew past Bobby. Bobby ran after it.

"Hey, Zilch!" Lili called.

"What?" Bobby asked.

"Will you quit letting me win! It's insulting!" Lili called with a smirk. Bobby smirked back.

"Okay, I was just trying to be nice, but I'll stop if you want me to." Bobby said.

"Show me what you've got, Zilch!" Lili said.

"You asked for it!" Bobby said, serving the ball her way.

** PSYCHONAUTS PSYCHONAUTS PSYCHONAUTS **

"Hey Elka, I'm having a burst of dyslexia here. Were we supposed to read the story on page 45 or page 54 for the language assignment?" Nils asked.

"54. The story about the sniper and his brother." Elka said.

"Right, thanks." NIls said, flipping to the correct page. The story was short, so it didn't take him long to read it.

"Man, you ever notice that these stories get more depressing every year?" Nils said.

"I know. I mean, we're in the eighth grade. We don't want to hear about how some sniper in the army coincidentally killed his only beloved brother on the opposing side of the war. That's depressing." Elka said. Nils nodded.

"A lot of stuff is depressing right now, huh." Nils sighed.

"No kidding." Elka said.

"Get any visions lately?" Nils asked. Elka shrugged and sighed.

"I got a couple of really short, strange visions. Yeah." Elka said.

"What were they of?" Nils asked.

"Well, this morning, I got this brief flash of Vernon holding Lucy's hand. He was near tears. He was really sad, really anxious, and really happy all at the same time." Elka said.

"And the other day, I had this weird flash of a rocket falling out of the sky." Elka said.

"Hmm. That's weird." Nils said. "Have you had any of Raz?"

"No. If I did, I would have said something to the Psychonauts about it, and of course, the other campers and you." Elka said softly.

"Though I did get this really short vision of someone being burned at the stake…it kinda reminded me of Raz for some reason." Elka said. Nil's eyes narrowed a fraction.

"Burnt at the stake, huh? That's pretty brutal." Nils said. Elka nodded.

"Yeah, I'm just glad I only caught a glimpse of it." She sighed.

"HURRY, CHOPS! HURRY!" A female voice cried. Out the window, Nils and Elka saw Chops run past at full speed with Penny on his back. Nils laughed.

"Speaking of madness…" He said.

"What do you suppose that was about?" Elka asked.

"Who knows. I'm telling you, little sisters enslave their older siblings. I should know. I've got friends with little sisters and they don't have a choice but to bend to their will." Nils said.

"It's a conspiracy…" He whispered teasingly. Elka laughed.

"Well, that sure as hell wasn't some Canadian ritual." Nils said.

** PSYCHONAUTS PSYCHONAUTS PSYCHONAUTS **

"Milka? Are you listening?" Elton asked. Milka jolted from her spot across the table from Elton.

"Oh, sorry, Elton." She said sheepishly.

"What's with you today, Milka? Is everything okay?" Elton asked. Milka looked up at him with a strange expression. Elton blushed. He knew exactly what she wanted to say, but wouldn't.

"Uh…aside from everything that's already wrong…uh…never mind. That was a stupid question." Elton chuckled meekly. Milka cracked a smile.

"I know what you meant, Elton." Milka said. She sighed softly.

"Let's just say I found out some bad news concerning a close friend of mine, and I'm very worried about him." Milka said.

Him. That word sent a twinge of alarm and jealousy through Elton.

No, he told himself. No, Milka would never cheat on him. She wasn't that kind of girl. She wouldn't use him or anything like that. She was too sweet.

Yeah. She was too sweet. Maybe too sweet to break to Elton that she had fallen for another guy? Elton mentally kicked himself to shut himself up for thinking such things.

"What was the news?" Elton asked, trying to stay focused.

"I would rather not talk about it." Milka said softly.

** PSYCHONAUTS PSYCHONAUTS PSYCHONAUTS **

Meanwhile, somewhere in Japan, Maloof lay asleep on his bed; his face flushed and sweaty.

"Physical therapy helps greatly in the long run, but it's extremely taxing on the body short-term." The nurse explained. "He's going to be pretty sore for a while. The first few days are always the toughest, but we can't let up. It'll just make things worse to skip a day and allow the muscles to tighten again."

Mikhail and Chloe nodded.

"But, he's a real little firecracker, that one. He's spirited, determined, and tough as a rhino. There's not a doubt in my mind that he'll make a full recovery." The nurse said. Chloe smirked.

"Now, I could have told you that." Chloe said. The nurse smiled.

"Your little brother will be back training in zero gravity with his big brother and big sister in no time." The nurse said, gesturing to Chloe and Mikhail. Chloe stared at her and Mikhail laughed. 

"Our brother?" Chloe asked.

"Oh, he's not your little brother?" The nurse asked.

"No, no, no. None of the three of us are even related, and Mikhail here isn't on the flight squad. And, we don't just train in zero gravity." Chloe explained.

"Oh, my mistake. I guess I'm not missing papers on him then, huh?" The nurse laughed, gesturing to Mikhail. "Well, why don't you come along with me so we can begin your testing, Miss Barge?"

"Mikhail, I won't be back until late tonight. Your parents are in rooms 234 and 235. You can go visit them now if you want." Chloe said as she followed the nurse out. Mikhail nodded and swallowed thickly. His heart was pounding. He almost felt sick from the anxiety. He wanted to go see his parents, but he was afraid of what he might find.

** PSYCHONAUTS PSYCHONAUTS PSYCHONAUTS **

Speaking of the Canola's; back at the Canola residence, an extremely important discovery was about to be made. This discovery would bust several cases wide open; the disappearance of Quentin Hedgemouse, the attacks on Whispering Rock and its staff and students, and even the disappearance of Razputin Aquato.

The discovery would be credited to the sweet-natured Mrs. Canola. The breakthrough would be uncovered quite by accident by a well-intending Mrs. Canola; but, little would anyone know that this particular breakthrough would later lead to what would come to be called many things. Some would call a revolt and some would call it a rebellion; but the best way to describe it would be to call it a third world war. Some would even describe it as the second coming of the Holocaust; and as chilling as the thought is, it was a fitting label.

Mrs. Canola walked down the path through the forest quietly, holding her flashlight up to light the way. Agent Natalie Cooper, Agent Dane Barker, Agent Becca Windsor, Agent Brett Anders, and Agent Drew Stein followed behind her.

"How far in is this place?" Becca asked.

"Not too much farther now." Mrs. Canola said. She jumped as a bear wandered onto the path ahead. It stared at the group. The armed agents took aim at it. Mrs. Canola raised her hands to stop them.

"It's just a bear." She said, rolling her eyes. Hesitantly, they lowered their hands from their attack positions. Was this woman mad?

Mrs. Canola calmly stood right where she was, her posture relaxed. The bear sniffed in their direction and looked back the way it had come. A little cub toddled out of the bushes and stood at its side. The bear took a final glance at the group before moving peacefully back into the forest.

"See? If you leave them alone, they'll leave you alone. What would have happened to that poor little baby bear if you had shot its mother?" Mrs. Canola scolded gently. The agents muttered sheepish apologies as they continued down the path after the woman. A few minutes later, they all started to smell smoke.

"It smells like it's coming from…" Mrs. Canola muttered. She pushed through the bushes and into Heaven's Glade. At the very center, smoke was rising from the grass. The Psychonauts stumbled in behind her and froze, in sheer awe of the place. Mrs. Canola headed over to the burned patch.

"Damn it…someone's been here…they could have disrupted evidence…" Agent Stein hissed.

"Yes, it appears as though a gypsy has been here." Mrs. Canola said. "I can tell by the curious burn marks."

"Wait a second…I've seen this before…" Agent Cooper said, examining the burn marks on the ground. She whipped out her communicator and called Ford.

"My god…it's the same pattern as the one we found in that kid's room." Agent Barker said.

"This is Agent Cruller speaking." Ford said over his communicator.

"Agent Cruller, this is agent Cooper. I think we've made a breakthrough connecting the Whispering Rock attack, the attacks on the Whispering Rock students, and the disappearances of Quentin Hedgemouse and Razputin Aquato." Agent Cooper said.

** PSYCHONAUTS PSYCHONAUTS PSYCHONAUTS **

It was late that night that Ford and Truman arrived at Titan Summit. They met Agents Windsor, Stein, Cooper, Anders, Barker, and Vodello for a vital conference.

"Gypsies." Agent Dane Barker said gruffly. "The common denominator here is gypsies."

"Mrs. Canola is the one who led us to the discovery. The forest in which her son and Mikhail Bulgakov were attacked is known to the gypsies as 'Heaven's Glade'. It's a sacred ground for them. They've been visiting the forest for thousands of years. Due to this fact, Mrs. Canola had quite a collection of knowledge about the gypsies. Agent Aquato was an Aquato clan gypsy. Aside from the obvious fact that he bares their last name, he can also be characterized as an Aquato gypsy by the presence of the color green in his eye color, his lithe, compact physique, healthy 'glowing' skin tone, and his red hair." Agent Dane Barker began.

"Long ago, we confirmed that the people who attacked Whispering Rock were the same people who attacked several other campers from Whispering Rock and kidnapped Maloof Canola and Mikhail Bulgakov. There are three other major gypsy clans that share the religious practices of the Aquato clan; the Galochio's, the Archesia's, and the Areono's. Each of the four clans have unique and distinctive physical characteristics." Agent Dane Barker continued.

"As I said earlier, Aquato's have varying shades of red hair, compact, lithe bodies, 'glowing' skin tone, and some green in their eye color. Galochio's are known to be tall and thin with jet black hair, blue eyes, and pale almost bluish skin. Areono's are known to be of medium height with a slightly muscled build with white hair, pale skin, and grey eyes. Archesia gypsies are dark skinned, tall, and muscular with brown eyes and dark brown to black hair. Each clan also possesses unique personality traits that distinguish them from clan to clan." Agent Dane Barker said.

"Aquato's have vibrant personalities. They are lively, sweet natured, fun-loving, and tenacious. They are very respectful, open minded, accepting, and understanding of differences. Only when a threat is made against a loved one will they become aggressive. The Galochio's are usually reserved and contemplative. They are tolerant of differences and slow to aggress. When aggressed, they become very violent and are known to hold grudges. Areono's are very proud, egotistical, selfish, and deceptive. They are very stubborn and easy to anger. They are violently opposed to differences. The Archesia's are reserved, dignified, and wise. They are understanding to differences and extremely mild tempered. It takes a lot to piss them off, but once angered, become extremely dangerous." Agent Natalie Cooper explained.

"Another big factor is each clan's standings on their feelings toward psychics. The Galochio and Aquato clans are the only to ever produce psychics. The Archesia clan is tolerant and accepting of psychics, and the Areono clan flat out hates them." Agent Drew Stein continued.

"Now, we have done some research and found out that Quentin's parents died a while back and he was adopted by his aunt and uncle, the Hedgemouse's. Quentin's birthname is Quentin Aquato." Agent Brett Anders said. Milla gasped.

"Oh my god…is he related to Razputin?" Milla asked.

"I don't think so, but Quentin's parents practiced the lifestyle of Aquato gypsies. Razputin and Quentin aren't biologically related as their last name might suggest. The fact that they have the same last name merely means that they are of the same clan." Agent Brett Anders explained.

"So how does this all fit together?" Milla asked.

"I was getting to that. As you know, we found strange burn marks in Quentin's room. We found a matching pattern of burn marks in Heaven's Glade." Agent Dane Barker said.

"How exactly does that lead us back to gypsies?" Truman asked.

"The marks were recent. Mrs. Canola said that the marks are made by gypsy magic; specifically Aquato gypsy magic." Agent Dane Barker explained.

"I know, there's no such thing as magic…but Quentin sure believed it was real. According to his aunt and uncle, he read many books on the practice of gypsy magic and was allegedly taught gypsy magic by his parents." Agent Dane Barker said.

"Razputin said that _he _knew gypsy magic too…" Milla said.

"Yes. We visited the circus that he and his family traveled with and talked to the other performers. They said that Razputin, aside from being a phenomenal acrobat, was also a magician, illusionist, and hypnotist of sorts. They described his methods to us…I'd love to have Agent Nein take a look at them and see what he makes of it. The methods by which Razputin used his 'magic' are certainly strange." Agent Becca Windsor said.

"As a doctor, I can say that the effects of his alleged 'magic' seem valid enough. Razputin has effectively hypnotized dozens in the shows he's done over the years." Agent Becca Windsor said.

"And, as you know, psychics have been known to be able to hypnotize others, but it is illegal." Agent Dane Barker said.

"Raz said he never used his powers. He was very offended when I asked if he was doing his magic by psychic means." Ford said.

"Perhaps he just wasn't aware of it. If he wasn't, there's nothing to worry about. He won't be disciplined if he didn't know what he was doing. The worst he's done is make the people he's hypnotized dance and act like chickens." Agent Brett Anders said.

"But I don't think he was using his powers anyway…his methods are very odd, but effective. The people he's allegedly hypnotized by magic react the same way as a person hypnotized by psychic means. They are completely under the hypnotists control until they are released by the hypnotist; after which they remember nothing that occurred whilst they were under hypnosis." Agent Becca Windsor said. "And then there are his other feats of 'magic' and 'illusion'. Some of the feats he performs can be easily identified as simple tricks that anyone could perform, but some of them, I just can't figure out."

"In any case, this 'magic' is very real to Quentin and Razputin as well as other gypsies. Let's say for a moment that this magic is real and Quentin and Razputin can perform it. We showed the other performers from the circus that Razputin's family travels with the marks found in Heaven's Glade and in Quentin's room. They said that it matched the marks made by Razputin's magic during the part of his act where he makes a volunteer 'disappear'." Agent Brett Anders said.

"We think it might be a variation of teleportation." Agent Natalie Cooper said. Milla nodded, mulling things over in her head.

"Now, get this; aside from the burn marks, we found one more thing at Heaven's Glade. We found a fresh blood sample that we have identified as belonging to Quentin Hedgemouse." Agent Drew Stein said.

"What? How could Quentin's blood have gotten from Oregon to New Jersey overnight?!" Milla cried. Everyone shrugged.

"So far, the alternative method of teleportation is the most plausible theory we have. We have people searching around Heaven's Glade for more clues." Agent Dane Barker said.

"But, let us, for a moment, return to the subject of identifying our culprits who attacked Whispering Rock and the attending children." Agent Becca Windsor said.

"We have determined by the information that Mrs. Canola provided us and by the descriptions given to us by the victims of the attacks that our culprits are of the Areono clan of gypsies." Agent Natalie Cooper explained. Milla leaned back in her seat and nodded slowly.

"It fits." Truman said, also looking pretty frazzled.

"Since 'magic' isn't the most reliable explanation for the disappearance of two kids, we'll continue to look into other possibilities. If it really is magic, the question remains for Quentin about his motifs. We don't know if he has been kidnapped and is being held against his will or if he's acting on his own free will. This also puts hypnosis back on the table. Someone could be controlling him. Someone could be controlling the entire Aquato family for all we know." Agent Becca Windsor said.

"So, we've made some significant progress. Now we must lay it all out and figure out what questions to work towards." Agent Natalie Cooper said.

"As Natalie said, we need to figure out if Quentin has been kidnapped or left of his own accord. If he did leave of his own accord, why did he do it and where did he go? We should consider whether or not he is accompanied, and if so, by who. We need to continue to try to figure out why the Aquato's fled and where they went. We need to consider the possibility of mind control in both cases. Who would want to control a bunch of Aquato gypsies and for what purpose? We will also continue to look into explaining gypsy magic." Ford said.

"We have significant evidence that these Areono gypsies have a connection with Quentin and the Aquato family. They all came into contact with Areono gypsies. We need to figure out why the Areono's are targeting their fellow gypsies. We need to know all about the Areono's. Where they live, why they hate psychics…we will be treating them as a group of terrorists. I want these findings kept quiet. I don't want these Areono's find out we're on to them." Truman said.

"Sir, yes sir." Everyone said.

"Dismissed." Truman said. Agents Windsor, Barker, Cooper, Stein, and Anders bid the others a farewell and set off to continue their investigation. Suddenly, Milla's communicator started going off. She answered it quickly.

"Agent Milla Vodello speaking." She said.

"Agent Vodello, I have contacted you to inform you that Agent Oleander is on his way to Titan Summit via air ambulance." The operator said. Milla paled dramatically.

"What happened?!" Milla asked.

"He had to forcibly apprehend Mr. and Mrs. Tripe in the Philippines at Mrs. Tripe's parent's residence. The Tripe's fought back. I am happy to relay to you that, according to the medical report, Agent Oleander is suffering completely non-life-threatening injuries." The operator said. Milla let out a sigh of relief.

"The Tripe's are behind bars and Agent Oleander should be just fine." The operator said.

"Thank goodness." Milla said.

"We'll send out the official report of the Tripe's capture so that Agent Nein and the children can come out of hiding. I'll contact you as soon as Agent Nein reports in." The operator said.

"Oh, thank you so much, darling." Milla said.

"No problem, Agent Vodello. Just doin' my duty." The operator said. As soon as the transmission ended, Milla, Ford, and Truman rushed out to the hanger to wait for Morry; completely unaware that the entire conference had been listened in on.

Nils scooted backward and crawled out of the little vent. The pupils of his eyes were oddly small, making his baby blue eyes look bigger than they really were. He smirked darkly.

"Does this information please my master?" He asked empty air.

_"Yes…Yes…it does." _A disembodied voice that only Nils could hear whispered.

"What would master have me do?" Nils asked.

"_First, you must return to your room and get a pen and paper. You're going to write a little letter for me." _The voice said smugly.

** PSYCHONAUTS PSYCHONAUTS PSYCHONAUTS **

Milla, Ford, and Truman were waiting when the air ambulance landed. Morry looked pale and grim on the stretcher.

"Oh, Morceau!" Milla said, hugging Morry and kissing him on the cheek. "I'm so happy you're alright!"

"So, what's the damage, Morry?" Truman asked, looking over Morry anxiously.

"A broken leg, a cracked rib, a sprained wrist, and a couple of stitches here and there. I'll be fine." Morry said softly.

"If you look like this, then I'd like to see the other guys!" Ford teased. Morry's expression only saddened.

"What's wrong, darling?" Milla asked.

"I didn't get there in time." Morry said softly.

"What do you mean? I thought they said you caught the Tripe's." Ford said.

"I did, but I didn't get there in time to keep them from adding double homicide to their rap sheet." Morry said. Milla paled.

"Oh no…who did they kill?" Milla asked.

"Walter and Beatrice Sonata. Mrs. Tripe's mother and father. Vernon's grandparents." Morry said softly.

** PSYCHONAUTS PSYCHONAUTS PSYCHONAUTS **

Great. First Pokeylope, now I've killed Vernon and Lucy's grandparents. I know, I know, I'm a bitch. HOWDOYA LIKE THEM PLOT TWISTS!?!?! I know, could use some cinnamon…

Okay, readers, I'm gonna take a quick poll on y'all. The trial of Vernon and Lucy's parents is approaching, and I want YOU, the readers to be the jury. Should Vernon and Lucy's parents die for their crimes or live the rest of their lives in jail without possibility of parole where it is possible that the two could one day escape and take their vengeance on their children?

I already have a plan for this, but I'm interested to know what you, the readers, think. So, please leave me your thoughts in a review! This'll be my last update of the free summer, as I begin my volunteer work as a Teacher's Assistant at my school on Monday and begin school again myself on Tuesday. Won't you make this a special update for me and leave a review?

(Puppy eyes) Pwease?

Also, let us not forget about Psychonauts Fanfiction Grammies. Visit Digi's forum for details. I encourage all readers to participate!

Reviews help prevent global warming! Please review!


	34. Dart Speaks

Hey everybody! Sorry for taking so long for an update. School's back in session, and at my school, when it comes to our work, we don't fool around. We go through two sections in our books and get homework starting on the second day! (And I really should be working on said homework right now…)

To Farcie: YEAH! VERNON'S GRANDPARENTS! And yeah, poor Morry…Whadayouthink, Farcie? Should Vernon's parents be sentenced to death so that they can no longer torment their children, or should they be locked up; meaning that there's a chance that they could escape and hunt Lucy and Vernon down to finish what they intended to do? Thanks for the review, as always!

TO Aqua Aussie: YESSS! NILS! Purposely peeping in on something that has nothing to do with scantily clothed (or lack thereof) ladies! Cinnamon is good…I think I need to have something burn sometime soon to give it that cinnamon-like kick…XD jury duty! Thasright! Judge Lyre-19 presiding! Hey! You gave me an idea! (You'll see what it is when the trial comes around ;) ) Hmmm…do you think people would read a sequel all about the Tripe family if I made one? Boobah, huh? Sounds horrific…;)

To Digitaldreamer: Yep, things are finally getting rolling around here! More explanations are on the way. (and you know, I don't think the Psychonauts and his parents would give him permission to run off to help Raz, so…yeah…but for Raz…well, you'll see) Yeah…I've got something in mind involving 'burning at the stake' (said scene in your fic was AWESOME!), but…well, you'll see. ;) Yes, I told you that something would be happening with Nils ;) pretty unexpected, huh? GASP! A new chapter of CP?!?! Oh, you are my best friend, Digi! (Hugs!) Yayness!

To Crazykoreangirl: XD I laughed so hard at your closing comment! "If you don't continue before soon, I'll kick your ass, dear…MWAHAHAHAHA!" (hugs) you win the 'Best 'Update Soon' Request' award! Sweet AND threatening! What finesse! I love it!

To animatedrose: Aw, thanks! Olilove! Heck! Psychonauts in generallove!

**Chapter 34**

Loboto let out an indignant squawk as he toppled forward, as though he had been pushed from behind, into the water with a loud splash. Luckily, he had landed in the shallows. He quickly lifted his head and spat out the salty sea water.

"OWWW! Sting-y! Sting-y!" He whined, jerking his bloody palm up out of the water, only to have a wave crash down on his head. Once it had passed, Loboto stumbled to his feet and scrambled onto the shore. He chuckled to himself as he squeezed the water out of his clothes.

"My landings could use a bit of work." He remarked. He shrugged and decided to start moving right on along, whistling a cheerful tune as he walked. He hadn't gone four steps before he found himself face down in the sand.

"Ugh! Ew! Oh, drat! Pa-towie!" He cried, spitting out the sand that had gotten into his mouth. He crawled back over to the water and splashed some water onto his face to clear it of the sand before he opened his eyes.

"Now, what did I manage to so gracefully trip over this time?" He wondered aloud, skimming the area he had fallen in. A rock lay partially covered by sand a few feet away. Loboto looked at it more closely.

"That's not a rock…it's far too smooth…" He observed. He walked over and knelt next to it. He grazed its surface with his fingers.

"And a peculiar pattern…" He muttered. A sudden loud gurgling from the 'rock' caused Loboto to let out a girlish shriek and dart back away from it. He jumped behind a nearby fern and leered out at the rock from his hiding spot.

Once over the shock, Loboto approached it again carefully. He knelt beside it again, this time, bending over to get the object to eye level. The rock was moving ever so slightly. Fascinated, Loboto picked up a piece of driftwood and poked the rock experimentally. A mixture of water and sand shot from the 'rock' and hit Loboto in the face.

"…lovely…" He muttered, wiping the mud from his face. "A possessed rock that hates me."

Loboto jumped to his feet and raised his fists.

"Come on, thou…thou…Thou evil possessed rock! Put up thy dukes and have at me! I shall bestow unto thee such a thrashing!" Loboto said. He paused to study the rock more carefully.

Now, there was a good sized hole in the side of the rock. Soft, small noises sounded from within it and it stirred a bit more actively.

"Why…you're not a rock at all!" Loboto exclaimed. He gingerly brushed the sand off of the item and carefully picked it up. He peered inside the hole cautiously.

"Just as I suspected." He said, observing the source of the motion and noises from with in the item.

"You're just a poor little lost turtle." Loboto said. A pair of dazed eyes peered out at him from within the confines of the shell.

"Well, you poor little thing. You must be terribly confused. You're not a sea turtle. You're a land turtle." Loboto said. He tilted his head to the side slightly. "Of course, I think you've figured that out now."

Loboto shrugged.

"I don't know what you were doing out here, but you certainly look like you've had a rough day." Loboto said, cradling the little creature in the crook of his arm.

"I've got some making up to do when it comes to turtles, so I'll take you home with me. Besides, there's a little boy back home who might like you." Loboto said.

_**SubliminalSceneDividerSubliminallyCommandsYouToReview…..**_

Quentin grunted as he was thrown harshly to the ground. He was blinded by the resulting flash and deafened by the roar of thunder that exploded from his exact location. He lay in a daze on the grass, gasping for breath. His arms throbbed and his body felt like lead. He couldn't move. He was so tired.

Smoke rose from the ground all around him. He was only vaguely aware of his surroundings. It was cold. Very cold. There were some bushes nearby. Quentin shakily crawled over to them and curled up beneath them. The smell of singed grass made him think of fire. The image of twisting, swirling fire engulfing a pile of logs floating in pitch black played over and over before Quentin's closed eyes. After a few moments, the darkness around the fire began to sift into view.

It was a big brick fireplace with rich wood flooring around it. The flames flickered and crackled pleasantly in the hearth; casting a warm glow around the main lodge. There was the soft pitter-patter of rain falling on the roof and splashing against the windows. Thunder rumbled softly in the distance. The smell of charcoal wafted from the kitchen as Chef Cruller attempted to get the grill going. Sweet, musical laughter sounded from beside Quentin. He turned to be met with a breathtaking sight.

It was Phoebe. Her hair was up in the usual ponytail and her face was void of makeup, as it usually was. She was wearing the same cloths she usually wore, and her trademark headphones were perched atop her head. She sat behind her drums just like always, smiling that sweet smile as she gazed back at Quentin. It was Phoebe, plain and simple…however…there was just something about the way the firelight illuminated her that just took Quentin's breath away.

All the things weighing on Quentin's mind vanished. The heaviness in his limbs and the pain in his arms melted away. A small smile came to his face as he gave into Phoebe's call to fire up his turntables.

_**SubliminalSceneDividerSubliminallyCommandsYouToReview…..**_

Crispin stepped away from Dart and smiled as he looked the boy over.

"You really are a quick healer, Dart." Crispin said.

"All better?" The child inquired. Crispin smiled and nodded.

"All better." Crispin confirmed. The boy had healed completely in just a few short days. He was becoming more and more independent by the day. He spoke more, his posture was becoming less cowering and submissive and more playful and inquisitive, he'd look Crispin in the eyes…Crispin was certain that Dart would soon grow to have the temperament of a normal eleven-year-old boy. Well, close to it, anyway. Crispin knew that Dart would probably never be quite normal after wasting his childhood away in an Areono prison cell.

A sharp knock on the door made Crispin grin. Seconds later, Loboto burst into the doorway.

"Crispy! I'm home!" He called. Crispin chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"I thought I told you not to call me that." Crispin said, walking over to greet Loboto.

"You did. I'm just not listening to you!" Loboto said cheerfully. Crispin punched Loboto playfully in the side. Loboto started looking around the dwellings.

"So, where's our little refugee?" Loboto asked. Crispin turned to look for Dart, but the boy had vanished.

"Dart? Dart, where'd you go?" Crispin called. There was no answer. Crispin wandered back toward the spot where he'd last seen the boy.

"Dart, it's alright…this is the man I've been telling you about. Doctor Loboto. He's a friend. He won't hurt you!" Crispin called.

"Come on out." Crispin encouraged. He caught a glimpse of Dart peeking out from behind a chair.

"There you are." Crispin said, his smirk a mix of exasperation and fondness.

"That's right. Come on out and meet the good doctor." Crispin said, extending his hand to the boy. The boy took his hand hesitantly. Crispin led him over to Loboto. Dart hid behind Crispin and peeked timidly up at Loboto. Loboto smiled warmly.

"Hello there. My name is Caligusto Loboto. I'm Crispin's partner, and we're both very glad to see you safe and out of the Areono's stronghold." Loboto said. Dart froze and stared at the man. Dart wasn't used to such sincerity. Loboto smiled at Dart.

"But, my, aren't you a cute one?" Loboto asked. Crispin chuckled when Dart blushed and ducked back behind him again.

"Not a big talker, huh? No matter. Does he have a name?" Loboto asked. Very much to Crispin's and Loboto's surprise, the boy peeked out from behind Crispin and timidly looked Loboto in the eyes.

"D'artagan." The boy said softly.

"Oh, I like that name very much." Loboto said with a grin.

"We had to call him something, and Dart was the best I could come up with. I think it rather suits him." Crispin said. Loboto grinned.

"Well, I rather much prefer 'Dart' over 'something'. I mean, who in their right mind would name a child 'something'?" Loboto asked. Crispin rolled his eyes with a smirk.

"He thinks he's a comedian." Crispin muttered to Dart.

"No, I think I'm a dentist." Loboto said. Crispin just rolled his eyes again.

"So, how are you feeling, Dart? Have your wounds been healing alright?" Loboto asked. Dart nodded.

"All better." Dart said shyly.

"He's healed completely, doctor. It's incredible, really." Crispin said.

"Well, very good! I guess all that remains now is to give Dart a bath and get him into some real clothes." Loboto said.

"Bath? He looks clean to me." Crispin said.

"Crispin, his hair is so caked with dirt that it looks brown." Loboto said. Crispin blushed slightly.

"Oh…I thought he was a brunett…" Crispin said sheepishly. Loboto laughed.

"No, I don't think so." Loboto said. "And guess what? I have a little friend here who's also in need of a warm bath."

Crispin raised an eyebrow at Loboto as he started rummaging through his pockets. With a triumphant grin, Loboto pulled a smooth, brown, oval object from his pocket.

"Is that a…?" Crispin began.

"Turtle?" Dart finished. Loboto smiled and nodded, cradling the little creature in his arms. Crispin smiled.

"Oh, you've done it now, doctor. Dart loves turtles." Crispin said. Loboto grinned.

"Well, what do you know? I had a feeling that he might take to the little guy." Loboto said. He knelt down, cupping the turtle in both hands and extended it toward Dart with an encouraging smile. Hesitantly, Dart stepped forward and very gently took the turtle from Loboto's hands. Dart cradled the little creature to his chest with the utmost care.

"I found the little guy on the beach. It looks like the poor little thing nearly drowned. It's going to need lots of love and care to nurse it back to health." Loboto said. Dart looked up at Loboto and nodded.

Ten minutes later, Dart was in a big tub of warm water. He was gently cleaning off the turtle's shell with a washcloth and running warm water over the little creature. The difference made by the bath for Dart was astounding.

With all the dirt gone, Dart had moonlight pale skin. Whether it was natural or the filth staining it that way, his hair was a pale, almost white shade of grayish-silver. It gave off a pale bluish sheen in the light. It was soft, of medium length, and baby fine like silk.

"I'll be damned…you were right, Caligusto. He's not a brunette at all…I've never seen this hair color on a boy his age…" Crispin said as he admired the silvery tresses. Loboto chuckled.

"I guess he'd make a fine Whythead." Loboto chuckled. Crispin rolled his eyes.

"Very cute, Doctor." Crispin said sarcastically. His gaze turned back to the boy. His eyes met the silver and emerald eyes of the child. A fond smile came to Crispin's face.

"Though I'd be proud to call him my own." Crispin said. Dart smiled back at Crispin.

"Aww!" Loboto sighed, whipping out a handkerchief. He sniffed, dabbed at his eyes (which were genuinely glassing over) and held the handkerchief amorously to his chest.

"If that isn't the sweetest thing…the innocence of a child has brought down the walls around Crispy's heart and shown him how to love!" Loboto said. Crispin shot Loboto an annoyed look.

"Well, now that you've said it out loud, you've gone and killed the moment." Crispin muttered. Loboto just grinned shamelessly.

Loboto had produced some new clothes for Dart from inside his travel bag. A grey tunic with a white, long sleeved undershirt and grey leggings.

"He is a handsome child." Loboto remarked as he watched Dart make a bed for the turtle inside a box.

"Where'd you get the clothes?" Crispin asked.

"Makiri made them just for him." Loboto said.

"How'd she know they'd fit him?" Crispin asked.

"I've learned that it's best not to question Makiri's methods. All it'll do is get you a headache." Loboto said. Crispin smirked and nodded. They watched as the turtle started to wiggle a little more. It seemed to be coming out of its shock. It slowly poked its head out of its shell to gaze groggily around at its surroundings. Dart smiled and rested his chin in his hands at eye level with the turtle. He watched it with great enthusiasm and whispered to it.

Crispin and Loboto couldn't help but smile at the boy.

"Hopefully, they'll both come out of their shells together." Crispin said softly. Loboto patted Crispin on the back.

"They will. He's a strong one. I can tell by the look in his eyes." Loboto said. After a moment, he wandered toward the kitchen.

"Now, to get to that stew you said you were saving for me…" Loboto said. Crispin chuckled and rolled his eyes. Hesitantly, Crispin approached Dart, who was still whispering softly to the little turtle. When the turtle saw Crispin, its head and limbs shot back into its shell. Dart frowned. Crispin smiled and sat down next to Dart.

"It looks like you've found a friend." Crispin said. Dart smiled slightly and nodded as he picked the turtle up. He cradled the little creature in his arms and whispered something to it under his breath. The turtle slowly emerged from its shell in Dart's arms and closed its eyes as Dart stroked its head.

"What do you think? Is it a boy or a girl?" Crispin asked.

"Boy." Dart stated confidently.

"What's his name?" Crispin asked.

"Sam." Dart responded. Crispin smiled and nodded in approval.

After a few moments, Crispin's expression turned back to one of careful contemplation.

"D'artagan?" Crispin asked. The boy turned to look back at Crispin.

"You do know how to speak, don't you?" Crispin said. It was more of a statement than a question. Dart stared at Crispin for a long moment before nodding hesitantly.

"Yes, I do." He said softly. Crispin smirked slightly and put an arm around Dart's shoulders.

"I had a feeling that you were brighter than you first let on." Crispin said.

"The Areono's hold on me i-is finally starting to fade away. I-I'm starting to get used t-to having the option o-of being my own person." Dart said softly. Crispin nodded and patted Dart's shoulder.

"I-I have freedom now…I won't be beaten f-for making eye contact…a-and I have a voice that it's okay to use…"

"That's right." Crispin said. "Don't you worry about it, Dart. You take your time. There's no rush. I myself didn't speak until 12 years after I got away from the Areono's."

There was a long silence between them.

"Crispin?" Dart asked. Crispin turned to look at Dart.

"M-may I ask you a personal question?" Dart asked softly.

"Go ahead." Crispin said.

"I-I was wondering…a-about your time with the Areonos…why'd they capture you? A-and when? A-and how'd you get away?" Dart asked. "A-and also…I was wondering…w-why'd you rescue me?"

Crispin nodded, deep in thought.

"When I was captured, I was about 13. The reason behind my capture is the same as the one behind yours." Crispin began.

"You're a psychic?" Dart asked. Crispin stared at the boy.

"No." Crispin said.

"Then…I-I wasn't captured b-because I'm a psychic and they wanted t-to use my powers?" Dart asked.

"No, Dart. They may have used your psychic powers to their advantage…but you were captured for a very different power that you possess." Crispin said.

"What power?" Dart asked.

"The power of a guardian." Crispin said. Crispin knew from Dart's expression that he was confused.

"Do you know the legend of the four Nobles and the establishment of the four clans?" Crispin asked. Dart shook his head. Crispin sighed.

"It's a very long tale…one that has circulated for thousands of years. For that reason, I won't try to tell you the whole thing. Thousands of years of circulation have left plenty of room for misinterpretation and error and myth." Crispin began. "But you will hear the untainted truth very soon."

Dart nodded, eager for Crispin to continue.

"At the beginning of time, gypsies of all four clans, Areono, Aquato, Galochio, and Archesia all coexisted peacefully as one. Areono, the wind; Aquato, the fire; Galochio, the water; and Archesia, the earth. They were all united as one people and there was peace and balance in the world. Among each of the four elements, there was one person who's abilities stood out from the abilities of their fellow clansmen." Crispin began.

"Well, something happened between those four that ended with a curse being set on each of the four clans. The Aquatos were cursed to be dragged down into the water, the Galochio's were cursed to be ravaged by fire, the Areono's were cursed to be swallowed up by the earth, and the Archasian's were cursed to be swept away on the wind. Since all four clans were cursed, a balance was still maintained. In order for that balance to hold true, every hundred years in each clan, a child is born with abilities unique from those within their clan. These gifted individuals have been called Nobles. They must master that power and rise to lead their clans and prevent the balance of power from shifting." Crispin continued.

"That is, as you can imagine, an extremely heavy burden; and there will naturally be those who would throw caution to the wind and try to gain power for themselves. Thus, to protect the Nobles and help them in their endeavors, the Guardians were formed. There are two Guardians for every clan. One shield and one sword. That's us." Crispin said, pointing to himself, Dart, and Loboto. Dart stared at him.

"Your mother was supposed to be the Shield of Aquato. She died. Now, her power is in you. You are destined to be the Shield of Aquato and help maintain balance between the four clans." Crispin explained.

"So the Areono's…" Dart whispered.

"They didn't want you to ever get the opportunity to meet the Aquato Noble and learn to use your powers. The only reason the two of us weren't killed is because it is rumored that if we were killed, another would gain our powers; and it would be stupid to continue a cycle of killing and finding the next person to gain the powers when you can simply withhold one person from seeking their destiny." Crispin explained.

"I see…" Dart breathed. "S-so, how'd you get away?"

Crispin smirked.

"Well, when I was about twenty, Dr. Loboto was captured too. Eventually, we were both out of our gourds from the cycle of torture and being locked up in a small dark room with little food and water. I'm sure you already know that instilling a spell of madness and clouded thinking through physical and psychological means rather than magical means is a favorite technique of the Areono's when it comes to subduing their prisoners." Crispin said. Dart nodded.

"Anyway…one day, the Aquato Guardians, one of them being your mother, broke into the stronghold to take revenge on the Areono's for killing the shaman of the Aquato clan and, allegedly, the Aquato Noble. In all the madness, Loboto and I got away. We made our way to a city where we were promptly admitted into an insane asylum." Crispin explained.

"The two of us got separated due to transfers. I ended up in an asylum called Thorny Towers which ended up being abandoned. There, after it was abandoned, I happened to meet the good doctor, who had escaped his asylum some time beforehand. Of course, we were both still completely out of our minds, so we didn't recognize one another. The two of us wound up employed in a plot to take over the world which ended in both of us being injured. Namely, we both ended up with nasty concussions. Meanwhile, the Archesia shaman Makiri, who was like family to both Loboto and I during our childhoods, had been tracking us down. She suspected we had been involved in the Areono's foul play and she was right. At last, she found us. She nursed us back to health and managed to get us back into our right minds, for the most part. And here we are." Crispin explained.

"Sam was just telling me about Thorny Towers a few minutes ago." Dart said. Crispin stared at Dart.

"Say what?" Crispin asked.

"Sam was telling me about the woman who he belonged to and he said that she used to live at Thorny Towers Insane Asylum." Dart explained. Crispin stared back and forth from Dart to the turtle asleep in Dart's arms. Crispin shot to his feet.

"Caligusto! Where did you say you found this turtle?!" Crispin called.

"On the beach. Why?" Loboto asked, peeking out from the kitchen.

"I know who the figures were who were traveling with the Aquato Noble now!" Crispin said.

_**SubliminalSceneDividerSubliminallyCommandsYouToReview…..**_

After two more long, grueling days on the sea, at last, the day on which Fred expected to find land arrived. By then, all the Aquato's were very ill; as was Fred. Boyd was sick with worry. Fred was utterly exhausted and white as a sheet. The cough and fever medicine hardly had any effect on him anymore. He was very unstable on his feet.

Fred was out on the deck, leaning against the railing as he spoke to Linda. A huge grin spread across his face. He hugged the hulking lungfish and tried to run back to the door, but his long legs gave out beneath him. Boyd quickly abandoned his post and ran to Fred's aid.

"I-I'm okay!" Fred breathed, still smiling as Boyd and Linda helped him to his feet.

"L-Linda said…that there's land not an hours j-journey ahead!" Fred exclaimed between gasps. If Boyd weren't so tired, he'd have jumped for joy and began a victory dance. He smiled widely.

"Ah, thank god!" Boyd said to the sky.

"C'mon, Fred. Sit down right here and get some rest…" Boyd said. Helping Fred into a chair in the corner of the room.

"You've done your job, captain. We can handle things from here." Boyd said. He took off his coat and put it around Fred's shoulders. Boyd glared at Fred.

"No arguments. You stay there and don't get up." Boyd said with so much finality that Fred didn't dare say another word. Boyd ran downstairs to inform the others.

Gloria stayed below to keep an eye on the Aquatos, Sheegor took the helm, and Edgar and Boyd prepared the lifeboats. Boyd was beaming from ear to ear as blessed land began to come into view. Fred, who had dozed for about half an hour in that chair, called to Boyd.

"I know this place!" Fred called, his voice very hoarse and weak. "This is just the place I had in mind!"

"Good! That means we're not lost! How much further in do we want to go?" Boyd asked.

"Give it about fifteen more minutes, then drop anchor." Fred said.

"Fred, just stay where you are for right now. Edgar, let's get everyone ready to get into the lifeboats." Boyd said. On his way back up the stairs, carrying Benjamin, Boyd was exasperated, but not too terribly surprised to find that Fred was gone from his chair.

"Engine room." Sheegor said simply. A slight sadness shone in her eyes. Boyd understood now. He left Benjamin in Sheegor's care and went down to the engine room himself. He saw a section of rope leading from the life boats into the engine room. When he entered, he found Fred getting out a canister of kerosene. As her captain, Fred was inclined to perform the duty of ensuring the destruction of the French Milkmaid.

Silently, Boyd helped Fred pour the kerosene onto the rope all the way up to the life boats. Their duty done, Boyd dropped the anchor. One by one, everyone was settled four into each of the four lifeboats. Fred and Boyd turned the ship around and set it to full throttle.

They joined the others in the lifeboats and lowered the crafts into the water and rowed away from the French Milkmaid. When they were a safe distance away, Fred motioned for Boyd to stop.

Fred reached into his pocket and took out a pistol. Boyd removed his hat and held it over his heart, his head bowed. Fred took aim and seconds later, a gunshot rang out in the air. Everyone stared hard at the French Milkmaid. After a few minutes, they could see the flames dancing along the kerosene doused rope on her deck. Without a word, they all resumed rowing to shore.

The trip to the shore was made in complete silence. Too much had happened in the past few days for anyone to really have it in them to rejoice when the lifeboats ran aground in the soft sand of the shore. Silently, they got the Aquato's out of the lifeboats and laid them out on the sand. Afterwards, they all stood together on the beach and watched the French Milkmaid as she drifted out to sea.

There was a loud, resounding crash like thunder and the French Milkmaid was engulfed in smoke and flame. The fire had reached the engines just like it was supposed to. The deed was done.

Whether out of respect or awe or something else entirely, something stirred within each of the former inmates. Everything seemed so much more real now. The vast expanse of what they had done…what they were doing…what lay ahead of them truly dawned on them for the first time.

No one spoke until the French Milkmaid was gone from sight.

_**SubliminalSceneDividerSubliminallyCommandsYouToReview…..**_

Loboto gaped at Crispin.

"I'm sorry, I think I just had an intense episode of insanity there for a second. What'd you say?" Loboto asked.

"The people that the Aquato Noble is traveling with are those people from Thorny Towers! You know, your assistant with the turtle, Fred, that painter guy Teglee, that nutso actress and that paranoid security guard with the conspiracy obsession?" Crispin exclaimed. Loboto stared at him.

"And you came to this conclusion how, exactly?" Loboto asked. Crispin sighed.

"You said that the Aquato Noble was that little red-headed boy with the goggles that showed up at the Asylum. He's friends with them! He must have run to them for help, and you know that those bleeding hearts would help him after what he did for them!" Crispin exclaimed. Loboto raised an eyebrow at Crispin.

"I'm with you so far, but I'm still not seeing the connection." Loboto said.

"Remember?! The night I snuck in looking for Dart, I recognized the figures that Dart found out that the Noble was traveling with! It was them! I know it was them!" Crispin cried, an almost crazed expression of urgency on his face. Crispin pointed to Dart (who was a little unnerved by the sudden outburst) and the turtle.

"Dart! He's a psychic!" Crispin said. Loboto took a half step back away from Crispin.

"I know that Crispin…" He said slowly. "Crispin, perhaps you're having an intense episode of insanity as well?"

Crispin let out an exasperated growl and rolled his eyes.

"No, I'm not! Let me finish!" Crispin said. Loboto nodded slowly.

"Dart is a psychic. Apparently, he has the power of animal telepathy. He can understand the turtle!" Crispin said. Loboto nodded slowly once more, Crispin's words becoming less sane-sounding by the minute.

"Dart said that the turtle said that that turtle there was owned by a woman who lived in the Thorny Towers Insane Asylum!" Crispin cried. Loboto's eyes widened.

"Remember your assistant Shee-what's-her-face or whatever?! The one who stole brains for you with the high, squeaky voice who was obsessed over her turtle and dressed it in the little crown and rain boots and insisted that it could talk?" Crispin said. Loboto's expression was fringing on a scowl.

"I know who you're talking about! I'm not stupid! You don't have to keep rambling on about her!" Loboto snapped.

"Do you remember what the turtle's name was?" Crispin asked. Loboto paced around the room, deep in thought.

"Just like with you, my memories from what happened while I was under the Areono's spell is hazy…but…I think she called it Mr. Jackalope…or Mr. Cantalope…no…Mr. Hokey-Pokey…or Mr. Pokeymelon…or something…" Loboto muttered.

"Mr. Pokeylope?" Dart suggested meekly. Loboto jumped.

"That's it! Mr. Pokeylope! She called it Mr. Pokeylope!" Loboto cried. He suddenly stopped and stared at Dart.

"How'd you know that?" Loboto asked. Dart swallowed thickly and glanced down at the turtle in his arms.

_**SubliminalSceneDividerSubliminallyCommandsYouToReview…..**_

Adran strode confidently out of the Grand Chamber of the Areono Nobles; which was a throne room of sorts where the Noble family could usually be found. Renka was peeking out from behind the corner in a nearby hall. She skipped out to stand in Adran's path, grinning slyly. She rocked back on her heels like bashful child as she spoke.

"Adran looks very happy." She giggled slyly. "And since my Adran is so smiley and not dead, that means Prince Arid has not killed Adran dead! Sooo…naughty Adran must have done something that pleased Prince Arid."

Adran shot her a satisfied smirk that sent her into a fit of giggles. She threw her arms around Adran's neck and stood on tip-toe to whisper into his ear.

"Tell me, love…What nasty things have you been up to?" Renka whispered gleefully. Adran wrapped his arms around Renka's waist and leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"It's…." He began. Renka was trembling with excitement.

"A secret." Adran whispered, smirking sinisterly. He knew just how to push Renka's buttons. Renka shrieked and jumped up into Adran's arms, giggling. She bopped him on the head.

"No fair! No secrets allowed! Adran is being so mean! Tell me! Tell me, tell me, tell me, TELL ME, ADRAN!" Renka cried.

"Tell me or…." Renka said, trailing off as she pondered an adequate threat.

"Or what, Renka? What shall you do to me if I opt to keep my lips sealed?" Adran asked, amusement in his voice. Renka never failed to come up with an…interesting threat. He was interested to find out what she'd think up this time.

"Hmmm…." She muttered, packing back and forth in front of Adran thoughtfully. She jumped up into the air with a squeal of delight. She had the perfect threat. She stomped up to Adran and wiggled her fingers in front of his face with a wicked laugh as she paced in a circle around him.

"What will I do? Just let me think…" Renka began. "You want to know? Then, very well! I'll push you, Adran, to the brink with a rather nasty spell! I'll brew a potion with a nasty stink that'll make your life a living hell!"

Adran smirked as Renka continued her threat.

"I shall litter your bed with fire ants and stick a hornet nest right down your pants; and I shall laugh as I watch you dance and dance! Like a whelp of a wench, you'll squeal and prance!" Renka exclaimed. Adran smiled in amusement.

"I'll fill your shoes with ice! Hee hee hee! It will not be very nice, the state in which you'll be! And you'll think twice, you will! You'll see! When your head is full of lice, you'll wish you'd never kept secrets from me! " Renka hissed. Adran looked deep in thought.

"Hmmm…" He said. Renka leaned closer to him, her face inches from his own as she listened in anticipation to find out whether Adran would give in to her threat.

"Well, if you're going to do all that…then…well, I suppose I must tell you." Adran said with a shrug. Renka squealed and hugged Adran tightly.

"What is it?!" Renka asked.

"I'm setting up a war." Adran said casually. Renka glared at him when he stopped talking and gave her that teasing smirk.

"That's not good enough! You must tell me more than that!" Renka cried. Adran smirked.

"What fun would it be it I told you the whole thing outright?" Adran said. Renka clung to his arm.

"But Aaaaa-draaaan! I wanna know! Tell me!" Renka whined. Adran shook his head.

"Not this time. I want to see if you can figure it out yourself. Think of it as a challenge." Adran said. Renka's face lit up.

"Like a game?" Renka asked. Adran nodded.

"Yes. Like a game. Sound like fun?" Adran asked. Renka nodded vigorously. Adran smiled.

"Alright, then. All you need to do is this: go get a newspaper tomorrow morn." Adran said.

"That's it?" Renka asked. Adran nodded.

"I think that shall provide more than enough help for you to figure out my scheme." Adran said. Renka squealed and jumped up and down.

"How exciting! A game! A game! This will be such fun!" Renka cried. She suddenly stopped.

"What if I can't figure it out?" Renka asked.

"Don't worry. It should be fairly obvious. If you can't figure it out, I'll tell you tomorrow." Adran said. Renka smiled and clung affectionately to Adran's arm. She kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"If it pleased Prince Arid, and you thought it up, then I'm sure that it must be something wonderfully beautifully wicked and nasty!" Renka said. Adran leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. He wrapped his arm around her waist and stroked her soft, short hair with a smug smirk.

"Trust me, my love. It is." Adran said.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

I know, this is one of my short-ish chapters…I usually won't post until I've written a good 20 pages, but, sometimes, for dramatic purposes, one must cut the chapter short.

Don't forget to cast your votes in the Psychonauts Fanfiction Grammies, people! Exercise your right to vote! Vote/nominate the fic YOU believe deserving of a Grammy (However, I will not complain if you wanna throw a vote my way XP); what's important is that you participate, because without voters and nominations, our favorite authoresses of our little Psychonauts fandom Digitaldreamer (the hostess), Miss Trippy (the moderator), Pyro Madz (also moderator), and lovova (the creator) will be doing all this work for nothing!

So, drop by the Psychonauts Forums and look for the 'Psychonauts Fanfiction Grammies' (with a whopping five forums in our fandom, you might not find it right away coughcoughSARCASMcoughcough) to find out everything you need to know about the PFG's and send Digitaldreamer your nominations while you still can!

Oh, and won't you be a dear and leave me a snippit of a review before you skip along to the forums?


	35. Pop! There's a Weasel

To Aqua Aussie: XD sorry. I couldn't help myself XD. I shall have to really think about making a sequel about Vernon and Lucy…Thanks for the review!

To ninjakitty52: Like I could really kill sweet Mr. Pokeylope?! XD! Thanks for the review!

To L.K.B: 0 0…..(Dies under crushing weight of enormous reviews, but dies happily because, well, dies from crushing weight of enormous reviews)

Sasha: YAY! (parties)

Me: (comes back to life)

Sasha: NOOOO!(Commits suicide)

Me: (brings him back to life)

Sasha: (cries in a corner)

Me: (Dances the dance of Sasha's perpetual misery with LKB)

Sasha: (Eats big tub of ice cream and for god only knows what reason sticks beef jerky up his nose and does the hula dance with a pink platypus while playing the sitar)

Me: Okay…thank you x10000000 for the big review! Unfortunately, I don't have the time to really cover the whole thing ; I hope the Sasha randomness will make up for it. As usual, your review made me blush and laugh till I cried. I guess your subliminal update inducer that I know nothing about worked! Just like my subliminal review inducer that you know nothing about works! Good luck with school! By the way, you TOTALLY caught me with the 'domo arigato, Dr. Loboto' thing. It's crossed my mind a few times XD! Well, aside from 'god, I laughed my ass off at your review! You're too funny and need to write a crack-fic with your material'; I'm afraid I need to get on with the fic because no one likes long authors notes ( Thanks a ton for the two ton reviews! (Gives you a psychonauts lie detector)

To mc: (Blush!) Aw! I'm so glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!

To Digitaldreamer: Squee! Gotta love Crispy and Lobo! Yes, very soon, you shall find out what Adran and Renka are up to…MWA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!

To Farcie: Yep! Land ho at last! In the infamous words of Miss Trippy: Oh me oh my! I'm getting some really mixed responses from my jury in the case of The State versus Mr. and Mrs. Tripe! My brain hurts!

To SkyLandOcean: Squee! Thanks for the favorite story/author alert/story alert/favorite author and the review! XD! (starts crying too and hugs you) I know! It's insanity! EVERYONE should be playing the Most Excellent Game Psychonauts! A next gen sequel? I don't know. I would love to see a regular sequel in which Truman Zanotto is rescued! ALL HAIL WHISPERING ROCK!

**Quick warning: **This chapter contains some strong language.

**CHAPTER 35**

Ford was rudely awakened at six in the morning by a banging on his door. The old man grumbled darkly as he shuffled to the door to answer it. He was surprised to find none other than Truman Zanotto standing there, looking frantic, bewildered, and extremely pissed off all at the same time.

Had Truman not looked so serious, Ford would have been doubled over laughing.

"What's got your undies all in a bunch?" Ford asked.

"Ford, you're not going to _believe _this." Truman said, his voice low and angry.

"What is it?" Ford asked. Truman stormed into Ford's room and slammed the door shut behind him. Truman grabbed Ford by the collar and pulled Ford closer to whisper harshly in his ear. Ford had never seen Truman so angry before.

"_Someone let the cat out of the bag." _Truman hissed. Ford's jaw dropped.

"_What?" _Ford breathed.

"_The gypsy attacks are all over the fucking news!" _Truman growled.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Ford cried. Truman shook his head. His hands were curled into fists and his entire body trembled with rage.

"How could this happen? How the bloody hell could this happen?! We were speaking in a secure room and there was not an agent in that room that I wouldn't trust with my life!" Ford said. Truman let out an infuriated growl and punched the wall.

"I don't know, Ford; but we're tracing this back to its root." Truman said. Ford cursed under his breath and scrambled to get dressed.

"How much do they know?" Ford asked. Truman sighed and rubbed his temples.

"They don't know all the details, but they do know that Whispering Rock was attacked and that the cadets and their families were in danger." Truman responded.

"Has the press gone to speak with any of the families of the cadets?" Ford asked. Truman nodded.

"They tried to speak with a few, but we have taken all immediate family members of the cadets into the Witness Protection Program. They are being notified of what's going on and we're working on giving them new identities and relocating them as we speak." Truman said.

"Good." Ford said. "Does the media know anything about Razputin and Quentin's disappearance?"

Truman scowled.

"Apparently so. They don't know the details, but they do know that Razputin and Quentin are missing. There are all these theories about how Raz is behind the gypsy attacks; then there's one where Raz and Morry are in it together since Morry was not present during the attack, and then there are theories where Morry is behind the whole thing and is out to take revenge on Raz for foiling him last year. You won't believe some of the theories these people are coming up with, Ford! It's insanity!" Truman seethed. Ford cursed under his breath.

"Do Milla and Morry know about this information leak?" Ford asked.

"I'm not sure. The two of them fell asleep in Morry's room listening to the scanner for any word on Sasha's status." Truman explained. "I didn't have the heart to wake them."

"That might be for the best. It's been a while since either of them has gotten a decent night's sleep." Ford said.

"What the hell are we going to do now?" Truman asked. "The media isn't going to just let this go."

"Don't say a word about it. Explain to the people that this is a matter of Top Secret Governmental Security. The information that was leaked was a breech of Agency Security; so it will not be further discussed." Ford said. Truman nodded.

"I've already put all news stations broadcasting the information under lockdown under the pretences of investigating a leak of Top Secret Information. We're interrogating the news crews to find the source of the leak." Truman said.

"Good. Very good." Ford said. "Lets go to the command center and see what they have to report."

It was only a short walk to the command center. The entire place was buzzing with activity. Truman walked up to the head of the department.

"Status report." Truman requested.

"Yes, sir. We've shut down all stations broadcasting the information leak. Our interrogations led us to a journalist who writes newscasts for our local news station in the city at the foot of the mountain." The man said.

"Who is it?" Truman asked.

"Her name is Tao-Leng Mao, sir." The man responded.

"Where is she?" Truman asked.

"She is being taken to interrogation room 7 as we speak, sir." The man said. Truman patted the man on the shoulder. Truman and Ford departed for the interrogation room where Tao-Leng was being held. They caught their first sight of her through the two way mirror that allowed them to look into the interrogation room.

She had long black hair and a smooth, rounded face with slanted brown eyes. She was considerably short and slender. She was the perfect example of the average Chinese citizen. She appeared to be pretty young. She looked confused and frightened as an agent spoke with her from across the table.

An agent approached Truman and Ford.

"What can you tell me about our friend Miss Mao?" Truman asked.

"She's 20 years old, 5 feet tall, weighs 112 pounds, she is single, she was born and raised here in China in the city at the base of Titan Summit, she has no criminal record, attended school at the local community collage and made good grades, she has a degree in journalism, and works as a newscast writer for the local news station." The agent said. Truman nodded.

"Thank you." Truman said. He walked into the interrogation room with Ford close behind him. Truman dismissed the agent that was interrogating Tao-Leng.

"Do you speak English, Miss Mao?" Truman asked. The woman nodded.

"I speak it well enough." Tao-Leng responded in a soft, shy voice.

"Good. Do you know why you were brought here?" Truman asked.

"No, sir. I haven't done anything wrong! I swear it! I've never committed a crime in my life!" Tao-Leng exclaimed.

"Calm down, please, Miss Mao. I apologize for disturbing you, but we have traced a major Top Secret Information leak to you. We need to get to the bottom of it, because it is a major breech in security that could compromise world security. " Truman said. Tao-Leng looked absolutely aghast. Her expression was one of utter disbelief.

"I…I-I don't understand! What did I do? How does this involve me?" Tao-Leng asked.

"There was a report that was aired on the news this morning concerning gypsy anti-psychic terrorist activity. This report included information on an attack against Whispering Rock and its young cadets as well as the disappearance of Agent Razputin Aquato and Cadet Quentin Hedgemouse. Did you write that report?" Truman asked.

"Y-Yes sir, I wrote that report." Tao-Leng said.

"Did you know that that was top secret information that was disclosed to only myself and seven of my most trusted agents?" Truman asked. Tao-Leng's eyes widened and she paled dramatically.

"No. No, sir, I had no idea!" She exclaimed. The woman was trembling and beginning to cry. Truman stood close to Tao-Leng and leaned down to look her in the eyes.

"Miss Mao; I believe you to be an honest woman. I feel that you are telling me the truth right now. Your records give me no reason to believe otherwise." Truman explained to her. This seemed to calm Tao-Leng a little bit.

"You must understand that this leak of information could compromise world security. As a journalist, you understand that, under such circumstances, the freedom of press is revoked to ensure safety." Truman said. Tao-Leng nodded.

"Y-yes sir. I know that, but I didn't know that it was top secret information! If I had known that, I never would have written that report, I swear it!" Tao-Leng cried. Her body was wracked with heavy sobs. Truman put a hand on her shoulder.

"I know, Miss Mao. I trust you. I believe what you say. Just listen to me." Truman said. Tao-Leng did her best to hold back her tears.

"Now, Miss Mao, you know that, under circumstances of national security, freedom of the press is revoked." Truman stated. Tao-Leng nodded.

"In such circumstances, you know as well that the anonymity of your sources is void." Truman said. Again, Tao-Leng nodded.

"Miss Mao, I have a proposition for you." Truman said.

"W-what is it?" Tao-Leng asked.

"If you will tell me truthfully how you came across the information in your report and I find that it was acquired in a method that does not merit any charges against you…and if you submit yourself and pass a lie detector test and a psyche check to prove that you are being truthful; I will be happy to release you without pressing charges of any kind against you." Truman said. Tao-Leng's eyes lit up.

"However, if you refuse to reveal your sources to me or if you lie to me, you will be charged with treason and labeled as a terrorist. That will end in one of three ways; life in prision, the death penalty, or life of torture and imprisonment at Guantanamo Bay in Cuba." Truman said.

"I pick option A, hands down, please. I'll be glad to tell you everything I know!" Tao-Leng exclaimed. She looked immensely relived.

"I'll tell you everything I know! You can search my house, search me, I'll gladly submit to a lie detector test and a psyche test, because I've done nothing wrong. I have nothing to hide!" Tao-Leng said. Truman smiled.

"Excellent. A very wise choice, Miss Mao." Truman said.

"What do you want to know?" Tao-Leng asked.

"Miss Mao, when did you come by the information that you included in your report?" Truman asked.

"Last night around midnight." Tao-Leng said calmly.

"How did you come by it?" Truman asked.

"Okay, this will sound odd, but I'm telling you the truth. I was sitting at my kitchen table, wracking my brain for a good report for today's news. I couldn't come up with anything good and was about to give up when there came a knock on my door. When I answered it, no one was there; but whoever had been there left a letter on my doorstep." Tao-Leng explained.

"And the letter contained the information?" Ford asked. Tao-Leng nodded.

"Yes sir." Tao-Leng said.

"Do you know who the letter was from?" Truman asked. Tao-Leng shook her head.

"No, sir. The author of the letter didn't leave a name." Tao-Leng explained.

"Please describe the letter to me. What sort of paper was it on? Was it written by hand or typed? Were there any distinguishing characteristics of the letter?" Truman asked.

"The letter was typed in English in size 12 Times New Roman font with the text aligned to the left. The text was printed in black ink and the paper had top and bottom margins of one inch and left and right margins of half an inch." Tao-Leng said.

"That's very specific." Truman said with a slight smile.

"I'm a journalist, so I know these kinds of things. Plus, the page setup was standard of the setup for an essay." Tao-Leng explained. Truman nodded.

"How about grammar, sentence structure, spelling, and such?" Ford asked.

"All were accurate." Tao-Leng explained.

"So, did you find it suspicious that an unidentified person would leave you that kind of information?" Ford asked. Tao-Leng nodded.

"I did. Not all tip-offs are accurate, so, as with every tip-off I get, I researched it to see if there were any solid facts to validate it." Tao-Leng said. "It's standard procedure. When we receive a tip-off, we will not air it on the news unless there is significant evidence to validate it."

"What information did you find to validate the letter?" Truman asked.

"I found the Amber Alerts for Maloof Canola and Mikhail Bulgakov as well as police reports of attacks on JT Hoofburger, Milka Phage, Clem Foote, and Franke Athens. The letter claimed that Razputin Aquato and Quentin Hedgemouse were missing, so I looked into that too. I uncovered evidence that a search was being conducted to find them. The reports all supported what was said in the letter, so I wrote the report." Tao-Leng said.

"And do you still have the letter?" Ford asked.

"I have it, but it's not on me right now. I left it in the top right hand drawer of my desk in office 201 back at the News Station." Tao-Leng said.

"Has anyone else handled it aside from you?" Truman asked.

"Just the producer back at the News Station." Tao-Leng said.

"May we take the letter?" Truman asked. Tao-Leng nodded.

"Go right ahead. It's all yours." Tao-Leng said.

"Alright. Miss Mao, do you know anyone who works here at Titan Summit?" Truman asked.

"Well, I didn't even know that there WAS a Titan Summit until I was dragged up here." Tao-Leng said.

"That's good, because Titan Summit is a top secret Psychonauts facility." Truman said.

"Well, any Psychonauts in the area are more than likely working here; so do you know any Psychonauts who might have given you this information?" Ford asked.

"Well, my friend Fong is a psychic, but not a Psychonaut; so, no. I don't know any Psychonauts." Tao-Leng said.

"Well, Miss Mao, we appreciate your cooperation very much. As soon as we conduct the psyche check and lie detector tests and get the results, we can let you go." Truman said. He shook hands with Tao-Leng.

"Now, I don't think we'll have to worry about it with you, but just be warned that if you speak of the top secret information or anything we discussed in here or if you betray the location of Titan Summit to anyone, we will have you arrested for breeching security. Am I clear?" Truman asked.

"Crystal, sir. My lips are sealed!" Tao-Leng said.

"Stay in town just in case we need to question you further." Truman instructed.

"I never leave town. If you need to speak to me again, I'll be available." Tao-Leng said.

"The agency will pay for you to stay in a five star hotel until we have fully examined your home and office for clues as to who left you that letter. You will be reimbursed for your missed days of work, as we will be shutting down the News Station for a while to conduct our investigation. We apologize again for the trouble." Truman said.

"A five star hotel? Take as long as you want! I have no objections to that!" Tao-Leng giggled. Truman and Ford laughed.

"Thank you so much for your cooperation, Miss Mao. You've done a great service to your country by assisting us in finding this leak." Ford said, shaking hands with Tao-Leng.

"And we apologize again for disrupting your day." Truman said. Tao-Leng smiled slightly.

"Well, I was the one who was always complaining about how nothing exciting ever happens to me. I guess I should be careful what I wish for, huh?" Tao-Leng asked. Truman and Ford chuckled.

"If you'll follow this gentleman here, we can start the testing." Truman said. He opened the door and led Tao-Leng out to meet another agent in the hallway. Once she was out of sight, Truman called another agent over.

"I need someone to go get that letter." Truman said.

"We're already on it, sir. We've cleared the News Station and designated it as a crime scene. We've done the same with Miss Mao's home." The agent said. His expression was slightly nervous. "But…I'm afraid that we've already encountered a problem…"

"What is it?" Truman asked.

"The letter isn't in Miss Mao's desk." The agent said. Ford and Truman both cursed.

"Well, either Miss Mao is lying to us, which I really don't think she is, or the crime scene has been compromised." Truman said.

"I guess all we can do now is wait for the results of Miss Mao's psyche check and lie detector test to come in." Ford sighed. At that instant, another agent came barreling down the hallway. He skidded to a halt in front of Truman and Ford, gasping for breath.

"What's wrong, soldier?" Truman asked. The agent held up a hand, trying to catch his breath.

"On TV…not good…come see!" The agent choked between breaths. Truman and Ford followed him to the Command Center where all the news channels that were airing the leaked information were being displayed on the enormous screens. The out-of-breath agent pointed to one screen in particular.

"Sticking with our top story, we go to the Philippines where just last night, a double homicide occurred. Victoria and Harold Tripe, both of whom are Psychonauts Investigators, brutally murdered Beatrice and Walter Tripe; both of whom are ex-Psychonauts Investigators themselves. Beatrice and Walter Tripe are also the parents of one of their killers; Victoria Tripe. Victoria and Harold (who are both now securely in Psychonauts custody) have two psychic children; their son, Vernon Tripe and their daughter, Lucy Tripe. Vernon Tripe is one of the 20 children who attended Whispering Rock this year and he and his sister have been located in the Philippines, accompanied by agent Sasha Nein as they attend the funeral of Beatrice and Walter Tripe. We join up with Willy Renolds who is live on the scene." Said the anchorman.

"Oh, shit…" Truman and Ford muttered.

The screen shifted to another reporter; and sure enough, he and a mob of other reporters were following Sasha as he tried to lead Vernon and Lucy away. Reporters screamed questions at them.

"Agent Nein! Do you know why the gypsies attacked Whispering Rock?"

"Do you believe that Oleander is behind this?"

"Do you think he's trying to get even with Aquato?"

"Is there any evidence that Aquato is still alive?"

"Could Aquato possibly have orchestrated the attacks?"

Sasha ignored the questions and kept Vernon and Lucy close. Vernon was trying to avoid eye contact and stay out of sight of the cameras. He held Lucy tightly to his chest.

"Vernon! Can you tell us where your friends from camp are?"

"Vernon, can you tell us what happened to them?"

"Do you think your coach is behind this?"

"When was the last time you saw Aquato?"

"And Hedgemouse!"

"Were you taken away by the Psychonauts?"

"Were you attacked?"

"Do you think Aquato is behind all this?"

"Do you have any idea why your parents murdered your grandparents?"

"Were your parents working with the terrorists? Did your grandparents know too much?"

Both Lucy and Vernon were crying.

That was the last straw for Sasha. He whirled around, placing himself between Vernon and Lucy and the insane mob of reporters. He was red in the face.

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME THE FIRST TIME?! I HAVE NO COMMENT! ALL OF YOU BACK OFF RIGHT NOW OR I'LL PLACE YOU UNDER ARREST FOR HARASSMENT!" Sasha bellowed. Several cameras let out puffs of black smoke. Everyone when silent. Sasha turned to Lucy and Vernon.

"Come along, children. I won't have you subjected to this madness. Let's get you out of here." Sasha said. Wordlessly, Lucy and Vernon followed Sasha away from the crowd. Seconds later, Sasha's empty helicopter landed in the parking lot and the three climbed in. The chopper lurched into the sky and quickly vanished from view.

Ford let out a cheer for Sasha for chewing out the reporters. Truman just sunk down into a chair with a heavy sigh.

"Bloody mother fucking hell!" Truman groaned. "How is it that the bloody mother fucking MEDIA found Sasha before WE could?"

One agent who was manning the computers jumped up.

"Oh, speak of the devil, Sir, Agent Nein has just sent us a transmission!" The agent said.

"You found Sasha?!" Milla cried as she ran into the room.

Sasha was a smart man. He knew better than to outwardly show his shock when the media began to bombard him with such bizarre questions. After all, he hadn't been at the previous night's meeting. He knew nothing of the new evidence that linked the terror attacks together. However, he was smart enough to know that something was up. A possible information leak. Therefore, just in case he was being listened in on, he kept his message short and simple.

"I'll be with my godson."

They all knew instantly that Sasha was taking Vernon and Lucy to Japan. They would meet with them there. Truman sighed and sunk down on the couch in his office. Milla and Ford were with him.

"The good news is that the media doesn't know anything about the kids or where they are; and all of the cadets' immediate families have been relocated and given new identities through the Witness Protection Program. The media won't be able to bother them, nor will the media be able to bother the children." Truman said. He sighed. "However, I'm afraid that there's not much we can do to keep the media out of the Tripe's trial. We'll just have to keep young Vernon surrounded by our troops at all times until the trial is over and he can rejoin his fellow campers." Truman said.

"So, what do we do in the meantime?" Milla asked. Truman was at a loss for words.

"Oh, why'd I ever run for office to begin with?!" Truman groaned. Ford grasped Truman's shoulder.

"Because you're an excellent leader, Truman. You were born to fill this office. I knew it from the day I met you. It's why I chose you over everyone I've ever known to be my second in command. It's why I supported you so greatly during the elections." Ford said.

"What kind of leader looses his cool like this?!" Truman cried.

"A sane one, son!" Ford said. Truman stared at Ford.

"Even I got overloaded while I was in office, Truman. It's only natural to react under pressure. It means you're thinking things through and considering all the possibilities. It means that you really care about the effect that your decisions have!" Ford said. Truman sighed. A slight smile came to his face.

"Thank you, Ford. I guess I needed to hear that." Truman said softly. Ford just smiled and patted Truman on the back. Truman's expression soon turned back into a panicked one.

"But I still don't know what I should do!" Truman said. He turned to Ford.

"As an ex-grand head…what do you think I should do?" Truman asked. Ford sighed.

"You're right, Truman. This is a very delicate situation." Ford began. He began to pace the floor as well.

"Whether you lie to the press or tell the truth, things won't be easy. If you lie, it could get you in trouble later. If you tell the truth…well…It's gonna make you look bad either way." Ford said.

"So, what should I do?" Truman asked. Ford pondered for a long while.

"Truman, I think the lesser of two evils would be to save face and just tell the truth. Give a brief true and false of what the media already knows. Tell them that there has been a anti-psychic terror attack and that it is suspected that the terrorists are all gypsies. Tell them that Whispering Rock was attacked and that the cadets and their families were in danger. Tell them that the cadets and their families have been relocated for protection; and tell them that Razputin and Quentin are missing. Don't go into any detail. Just give them a basic outline. Explain to them that the information was only released in the first place due to a breech of security and that the leak is being investigated and that the rest of the information on the case will remain classified, as it is vital for the sake of security. This way, maybe we can get civilian help. If someone sees our perps or maybe they spot Razputin or Quentin somewhere, we can open up a hotline for them to notify us." Ford said.

"The press can be cooperative, understanding, and helpful once in a blue moon. With any luck, maybe they'll understand your position and give you some space. Sure, you'll probably get slammed for covering up terrorism and all, but at least the people will know that you're honest." Ford said. Truman sighed and swallowed thickly. He raked his fingers through his mused brown hair. Milla hugged Truman and planted a light kiss on his cheek.

"Don't forget that you won't be alone in all this. You'll have us by your side; no matter what happens." Milla said. Ford chuckled.

"Milla's right. We won't just toss you out into that pack of wolves that is the press without backup." Ford said with a wink. Truman smiled slightly.

"Thanks, you two. I couldn't ask for better friends." Truman said.

"So, what's the plan of action, Mr. Zanotto?" Ford asked.

"Ford, you and I will go face the lions. Milla, the immediate family members of the cadets are all rounded up together right now. I need you to go to where they are and give them the truth about what's going on. They deserve to know." Truman said.

"What about the children?" Milla asked.

"I'm afraid that they'll have to be patient with us for a little while longer. All that matters is that they're safe right now. Send Agent Brett Anders to keep an eye on them for now. He'll take good care of them." Truman said.

"What about Sasha and the kids?" Ford asked. Truman pondered for a long moment.

"Send Agent Becca Windsor out to Japan to fill Sasha in. I want them to stay in Japan for now. It's actually a pretty damn good place for them to be, now that I think about it. Some of our top scientific and medical facilities are there. They can work on developing Vernon's genius in peace and they can work on a way for Lucy to gain psychological independence from Vernon. Maloof, Mikhail, Chloe, Vernon, and Lucy will all be together. They can support each other during their respective hardships. Sasha will be able to work with Chloe and Maloof with the space travel stuff…He'll be able to work with Lucy's problem…and it's the perfect atmosphere for a genius to learn a thing or two! Two birds, one stone!" Truman said.

"That's the spirit, darling!" Milla said, even though it made her heart ache to think about how much longer she would have to spend apart from Sasha.

Milla straightened Truman's tie and collar, dusted off his shoulders, and produced a comb from her pocket to comb Truman's hair back into place. A slightly amused smirk adorned Truman's lips as Milla fussed over him.

"There. Much better." Milla said. She kissed both Ford and Truman on the cheek.

"Good luck, darlings." Milla said.

"Good luck to you too, Milla." Truman said. "And thank you for the encouragement."

"Oh, don't wish me luck, darling. You're going to need every little bit of it for yourself!" Milla teased with a playful wink before darting out the door. Truman and Ford both sighed simultaneously. They looped an arm around the other's neck wearily.

"Well, let's get this over with." Ford sighed. Truman sighed, touching his finger to his forehead, stomach, and once on each shoulder to make a cross.

"It's gonna take a miracle to get through this one." Truman grumbled.

_**SubliminalSceneDividerSubliminallyCommandsYouToReview…**_

Agent Brett Anders watched patiently as the children of Whispering Rock filed into the room that was serving as their classroom.

Nils led the line. He plopped down into his desk with a big yawn. He looked exhausted.

"Is it time for bed yet?" Nils groaned. Crystal giggled.

"No, silly! It's time for class!" Crystal said.

"Yeah! Why take a nap when you could be learning something new?" Clem asked. Lili rolled her eyes at the two cheerleaders as she took her seat. Dogan clambered into his own desk beside hers. Benny walked in without a word and took his seat as well.

"How can you think of class and sleeping right now?!" Franke snapped.

"Easy, girl!" Kitty said.

"What? Am I the only one who watched the news this morning?!" Franke asked.

"We all heard it." Chops said as he took his seat.

"Yeah, Franke. We heard it." Clem said.

"Then how can you be so freaking cheerful?!" Franke demanded.

"Easy, Franke!" Kitty repeated.

"Yeah, Franke. Calm down. We're worried too; but we can't let it control us." Crystal said softly. Franke rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Crystal's right. We need to lighten up. I'm sure we'll get an explanation." Clem said.

"But the coach isn't here." Elton said.

"Yeah, you're right…" Elka said. Bobby looked over at Brett as he took his seat.

"You're that guy from Mission Control…do you know where the coach is?" Bobby asked.

"Agent Oleander is currently in the hospital. I will be substituting for him today." Brett explained. The class gasped.

"Oh my gosh…what happened to the coach?" Milka asked.

"Calm down, class. Agent Oleander will be fine. His injuries are all minor. He'll be back on his feet in a few days." Brett explained.

"We should make him a 'get well' card!" Crystal said.

"That sounds like a good idea, Crystal. I'll bet the coach would like that." Phoebe said as she took her seat.

"So, since the coach isn't around, does this mean that we don't have any schoolwork today?" Nils asked hopefully. Brett chuckled.

"Sorry, but you're not getting off that easy. Coach Oleander left me a lesson plan along with a list of assignments for you all." Brett said.

"How are we supposed to focus on schoolwork at a time like this?!" Franke asked. "Quentin and Raz are nowhere to be found, the agency won't tell us where Jt is, and now, we wake up this morning and Coach Oleander is in the hospital and Sasha, Vernon, and Lucy are on the morning news because Lucy and Vernon's grandparents are dead and their mom and dad have been arrested for killing them! Then, there's all this jumbled stuff about gypsies and Raz being evil and the coach being evil…"

The other children voiced their agreement.

"Pardon my French, but when in the bloody hell is someone going to tell us what the fuck is going on!?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah! We've been more than patient, eh!" Chops agreed.

"We have a right to know what's happening!" Kitty said.

"This whole ordeal is affecting us more than anyone right now!" Franke said. Brett was starting to sweat as he scrambled for something to say. Slowly, the other children all turned on Benny and Lili.

"Benny, I get the feeling that you know something that we don't know." Bobby said. Benny swallowed thickly.

"Look, all I know is what's happening around Vernon; and right now, even I'm confused about it." Benny said. Bobby turned to Lili.

"And Lili…I know for a fact that you know something we don't know." Bobby said.

"Well your facts are wrong. My dad hasn't said anything to me about all the stuff on the news. I'm just as lost as you are." Lili said.

"I know you kids are frustrated and I'm sorry. Until I get the okay from Mr. Zanotto, I have to keep my mouth shut. If I don't, not only could I loose my job, but I could be arrested." Brett said. "Just know that everything he's been doing has been to keep you all safe."

Everyone's expressions softened.

"So, please…I know you've all been patient with us so far, and we're immensely grateful for that….just be patient with us a little longer. We're doing the best we can. Mr. Zanotto understands that this is no walk in the park for you all. After all, his only child is in here with the rest of you. He really does care about keeping you all safe and happy; but safety must come first. You're just going to have to trust us." Brett explained. The children started to feel slightly guilty. Bobby sighed and shrugged.

"I guess we really don't have much of a choice." Bobby said.

_**SubliminalSceneDividerSubliminallyCommandsYouToReview…**_

Sasha was absolutely furious. He kept his eyes fixed dead ahead as he steered the helicopter. Vernon and Lucy were both silent in the back seat.

Vernon was sitting up straight and completely still. His green hat was absent from its usual place atop his head and his jet black hair was combed neatly. He looked very distinguished in his black tuxedo and tie. He looked older and more mature. Too mature. His dull eyes were gazing forward, but not really seeing anything. His face held a tired, haunted look. His expression was of one who was acting as a pillar of strength, but was suffering anguish beyond the point of tears at the same time.

One hand was resting on his lap while the other was wrapped soothingly around Lucy. Her long, black hair fell freely to her waist. She wore a black skirt, a white collared shirt, and a black blazer with white leggings and her black dress shoes. Her head was resting against Vernon's chest. The occasional hiccup would wrack her body. She had long since cried herself to sleep in Vernon's arms.

Sasha kept glancing back worriedly at Vernon and Lucy. Vernon's behavior had him genuinely afraid. Sasha believed he might be able to at least be of some comfort when it came to soothing a crying child, but he had no idea how to handle whatever it was that Vernon had sunken into. The boy hadn't so much as spoken after he heard the news. He couldn't bring himself to eat, Sasha was certain that the boy hadn't slept…Vernon had been silent and stone faced, only speaking to whisper words of comfort to Lucy. Lucy clung to Vernon more than ever. Sasha could do little else for them other than to just leave them to grieve in their own way.

Sasha desperately wished that Milla was there with them. She'd know how to comfort the two children. Sasha felt so helpless. He was almost sick with frustration, confusion, anger, and fear; so much so that he had lost control in front of the media. He had caused several cameras to break.

But he just couldn't help it! It made him so furious! These two children's parents had just murdered their grandparents! They were devastated over the loss of their beloved grandparents and with their parents behind bars, uncertainty loomed in their future. Did the media care? Not a lick. All that mattered to them was that they got a good story. A couple of cute children caught up in a terrible tragedy just made their day! Not to mention that they could tie it into some huge conspiracy!

The media harassed Lucy and Vernon _at their grandparents' funeral!_ They filled the children's heads with ideas that their grandparents and other people around them could have been terrible people! That was the last thing they needed! It made Sasha sick! They couldn't even leave the poor children to mourn the deaths of their grandparents in peace! They hadn't even been there five minutes before Sasha made the decision to get Lucy and Vernon out of there.

Sasha mentally sighed. He knew that he was just trying to avoid the big problem. He was stuck alone with two children who had just suffered a terrible loss. Sasha had no idea what to do.

"_Lucy, I might have been able to handle, but she won't come anywhere near me and Vernon has completely withdrawn himself. He hasn't shown any emotion whatsoever since he heard the news and it's scaring me…I can't read him. He's completely locked himself up. It's utterly chilling…"_ Sasha thought to himself. He ran his fingers through his hair. He was actually trembling slightly.

"_Gott, I'm a horrible, terrible guardian…"_ Sasha thought. _"I have no idea what I'm doing! Teaching and being a counselor at Whispering Rock, I can handle, but I never had grandparents. They died before I was born! This is the kind of stuff that fathers usually handle! I have no idea how to handle this!"_

He winced and resisted the urge to smack himself on the forehead.

"_Oh, gott…I'm a horrible godfather too…"_ Sasha thought to himself. _"My very own one and only godson nearly died twice! I've hardly had anything to do with him…now he's in Japan going through physical therapy, which can be very psychologically traumatic, without a familiar adult to be there for him!"_

Sasha felt like crying.

"_This ordeal has taught me something. It's made me realize just how much of a perfect woman Milla is. She's so good with kids and would be such a great mother…I'm just the opposite. I can't even handle this. I'm terrible with kids…I would make a horrible father to her children." _Sasha thought. "_She deserves so much better than me. There's no question about it. She's going to want children of her own. She…and any child that she would bring into this world…deserve a good father." _

"_But I love her so much…but I want her to be happy…oh, what to do? What to do?"_ Sasha thought, anguish ripping through him.

"_Maybe I should give her up…but damn it! I can't fucking do that!" _Sasha thought, a small smile gracing his lips. _"She's the only woman for me and I can't just let her go." _

Sasha adjusted his shades with a smile.

"_I guess that means I'll just have to make myself a better role model." _He thought. His smile quickly faded. _"Well that brings me right back to square one; that being: What the hell do I do with these two kids?"_

Almost as if on cue, a soft voice sounded from the back seat.

"Sasha?" Vernon asked. Sasha mentally jumped for joy. Vernon was finally talking. That was a good sign.

"Yes, Vernon?" Sasha asked.

"Why are we staying in just one spot?" Vernon asked. A deep blushed crept over Sasha's cheeks. He realized that he was still hovering high over the Philippines and had been in that same spot for over fifteen minutes. Sasha turned to Vernon, his expression serious.

"T-to be honest…I-I was trying to figure out what to do with you." Sasha said, his tone slightly sheepish.

"What do you mean?" Vernon asked. Sasha sighed.

"I'm sorry, Vernon. I have no idea how to comfort you and your sister in your hour of need. I've been a terrible guardian." Sasha said. Vernon looked genuinely surprised. A slight blush came to his cheeks as well.

"Wha…No, Sasha, don't apologize! It wasn't you! It was us!" Vernon said. Sasha raised an eyebrow at the boy. How could it be Vernon's fault that Sasha was a horrible guardian..

"I'm afraid you're going to have to explain to me how that works exactly." Sasha said.

"Lucy and I aren't used to being comforted. We've learned to deal with our problems on our own. You're not a terrible guardian. You have been very good to us. I-I wanted to apologize for shutting myself off like that to you. I was just thinking about how frustrating and confusing it must be to you." Vernon said. Sasha sighed. An enormous relief came over him.

"You don't need to apologize either, Vernon. I'm the Psychonaut. I should have realized the reason for you odd reaction right away." Sasha said. An awkward silence came over them.

"So…I'm sorry if this is a dumb question…but…are you going to be alright?" Sasha asked softly. Vernon nodded, a look of sadness in his eyes as he stroked Lucy's hair.

"This isn't the end of the world. Other people have lost loved ones and one way or another, they keep on living." Vernon said softly. "Lucy and I still have each other."

"Vernon, you are wise beyond your years." Sasha said. "And…well, I'm certainly nowhere near as good with this sort of thing as Milla is, but if you want to talk, I'll do my best."

A small smile tugged at Vernon's lips.

"Thank you, Sasha. It means a lot…but I'm afraid that there isn't anything that needs to be said at this point." Vernon said softly.

Sasha noticed a flicker of something odd in Vernon's eyes. He took a moment to study the expression. It was one he'd seen before…

A small smile crept onto Sasha's face. He knew that expression now.

"But there is something that you want to talk about, isn't there?" Sasha asked. Vernon blushed as he met Sasha's eyes.

"U-um…actually…there is this one thing…" Vernon stammered. He started wringing his hands.

"Well, out with it." Sasha said.

"Well…since we're still close to my grandparent's house….or what's left of it…I-I realized something." Vernon said. Sasha motioned for him to continue.

"We never found out what happened to Lady." Vernon said sheepishly. Sasha paled slightly. Lady. Sasha recalled that that was the name of Vernon's dog. Now he really wished Milla was there. Sasha swallowed thickly. He knew what he had to do.

"Well…shall we check the pound and see if she's there?" Sasha asked. Vernon's face lit up. Suddenly, Sasha felt so much better.

"Well, just show me where the pound is. I'll set us down in the parking lot and we'll see if we can find Lady." Sasha said.

"Thank you so much, Sasha!" Vernon said.

"Now, we must be quick. The press is sure to notice my helicopter sitting in a parking lot and then they'll swarm us again. I don't have the patience to deal with that again." Sasha said. For the first time in a long while, Vernon smiled.

With Vernon's guidance, Sasha found the pound and landed in the parking lot. The woman who ran the pound actually came outside to see what was going on. She was understandably surprised to find a Psychonauts helicopter landing in front of her facility.

Vernon woke Lucy and told her what they were doing. The little girl instantly perked up. She skipped alongside Vernon as he and Sasha approached the woman who ran the pound. The woman was gaping at them.

"We're looking for a dog." Sasha said. The woman continued to stare. Vernon stepped forward and spoke to her in a different language. The woman nodded slowly and opened the door for them.

"She only speaks Filipino." Vernon explained to Sasha. Sasha stood back and watched as Vernon spoke with the woman in Filipino as Lucy skipped around her older brother gleefully. The woman nodded and scampered into the back room. Vernon smiled from ear to ear and hugged Lucy.

"Well?" Sash asked.

"She's here! That lady is going to bring her out to us!" Vernon said. A warmth filled Sasha. He was glad that the children were so happy, even if it meant that Sasha had to face his biggest fear…

Sasha nearly passed out when the woman brought Lady out of the back. Vernon's 'dog' was as big as Vernon was! She had the coloration of a collie, but with shorter, wavier hair. Not to mention that she was the size of a small horse!

Vernon and Lucy both laughed joyfully and ran to the dog, hugging it around the neck. The dog wagged its tail furiously, but sat calmly and let the children hug her. She licked a few tears from Vernon's cheeks as he cried into her soft, shaggy fur.

"Good girl, Lady…" Vernon whispered. Lady laid her head on Vernon's shoulder, sensing her master's distress. Sasha had to lean against the wall in order to keep himself upright as he watched the would-be touching reunion. Lady even walked around with Lucy sitting on her back as she reveled in the children's presence. Once they had all settled down, Vernon turned to a very pale Sasha. Vernon smiled.

"Thank you so much, Sasha." Vernon said. Lucy jumped down from Lady's back and ran to Sasha, giggling happily. Very much to Sasha's surprise, the little girl latched onto his legs.

"Thank you, Sasha!" She repeated. A wonderful feeling welled up inside of Sasha's chest. It was the first time he'd ever heard Lucy speak. Usually, children Lucy's age were scared of him, and he had never seen Lucy be so outwardly expressive of her emotions like that; not even with Vernon. To know that Lucy…this small, vulnerable child who depended so much on him at that time…trusted him was an extremely assuring thought.

"She likes you, you know." Vernon said, as though he knew just what Sasha was thinking. Sasha blushed slightly. Lucy whistled for Lady. Sasha paled abruptly. He started to back away as the enormous dog trotted toward him. Vernon caught on pretty quickly. He called Lady back to him. Once the dog was back by his side, he stared up at Sasha.

"Are you afraid of dogs, Sasha?" Vernon asked softly.

"It's not so much that I'm afraid of them as it is that I don't very much like them." Sasha explained. "And didn't you say that you got Lady as a means of protection?"

"I should have known you were a cat person." Vernon chuckled. "Yeah. Lady is a trained attack dog, but since Lucy is hugging you, Lady knows that you're not a threat. Once she knows you're not a threat, she's really sweet and good natured and calm. She's true to her name. You won't have to worry about her."

"Yes…right..." Sasha said. Vernon started to look worried.

"Don't worry. I'll cope with it until we get to where we're going…but once there…well…I'd prefer to give her her space." Sasha said. Vernon looked relieved. He smiled.

"Okay. Don't worry. She's a very good dog and she's well trained. She'll lie down and stay there until we get to wherever it is we're going." Vernon said.

"I'd very much appreciate that." Sasha said. After that, everyone filed back into the helicopter and Sasha steered toward Japan.

After about an hour, Vernon and Lucy had both fallen asleep in the back seat. Lucy was lying against Vernon's chest and Vernon's head was resting on Lady's back. Lady was lying down on the seat, quiet and calm. She looked out the window most of the time, but, like Sasha, she frequently shifted her gaze to check on the children.

At one point, Sasha could sense Vernon growing distressed. It appeared as though Vernon was having a bad dream. Sasha watched in amazement as Lady gently nuzzled the sleeping boy to calm him. In mere seconds, Vernon slipped back into a more peaceful sleep. Lady glanced over at Sasha. For a moment, he locked eyes with the dog. Lady backed down and laid her head down on the seat. She seemed to know that Sasha preferred to keep his distance from her.

Sasha couldn't help but crack a small smile at the dog. He reached back hesitantly toward her. She remained completely calm and still as she watched Sasha's hand. After a moment, Sasha mustered the will to give her head a light stroke. Her fur was soft and not at all unclean like Sasha had expected. So, Sasha petted her again. Lady remained motionless except for the slight wagging of her tail. Sasha almost chuckled aloud.

"Good girl, Lady." Sasha whispered before turning his attention back onto the route.

It was only about a two hour flight to Japan. The children were still asleep when Sasha landed. He was surprised to find Agent Becca Windsor waiting for him when he landed. Sasha felt very awkward doing this, but did it anyway. He turned to face Lady and pointed out the window at Becca.

"She's a friend, so be nice to her; okay?" Sasha asked. Lady wagged her tail. Sasha had a feeling that she understood, so, Sasha climbed out of the chopper.

"Expecting Agent Vodello, perhaps?" Becca asked, her tone lightly teasing.

"No, but I sure was praying." Sasha chuckled. Becca chuckled as well and embraced Sasha briefly.

"It's good to see you again, Becca." Sasha said.

"Likewise. I can't believe how quickly you recovered!" Becca said. Sasha shrugged.

"Neither can anyone else. Myself included." Sasha said. "Not to be rude, Becca, but what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to fill you in on everything." She explained in a whisper as she gently lifted Lucy up into her arms. Sasha nodded as he lifted Vernon up, careful not to wake the boy. All Sasha had to do was look at Lady and she hopped out of the helicopter and sat down beside him.

"Good girl." Sasha said, giving the dog a quick scratch behind the ears. Lady wagged her tail. Becca raised an eyebrow at Sasha.

"I thought you didn't like dogs." Becca said.

"Well, she means a lot to the children and, as you can plainly see, Lady here is more of a small horse." Sasha chuckled. Becca giggled.

"You got that right." She said. "She looks like a purebred Bernese Mountain Dog."

Sasha shrugged.

"You'll have to ask Vernon what breed she is." Sasha said. "Speaking of kids, how is that husband of yours and your kids?"

"They're doing fine. I can't believe how fast my kids are growing up, though! My baby…my youngest child, Cassandra, is applying for the Psychonauts School of Law this year!"

"Ah, she'll do well there. If she would like, I would be happy to write her a letter of recommendation." Sasha said.

"Really? Oh, that'd be a great help, Sasha!" Becca said.

"It would be my pleasure. I know she'd be an excellent addition to the ranks." Sasha said. "So, how long have you been here in Japan?"

"Only about two hours or so." Becca responded.

"Have you by any chance seen Maloof, Mikhail, and Chloe around?" Sasha asked.

"Maloof is probably in the middle of a physical therapy session right now, Chloe is probably getting some more tests done, and Mikhail is probably with Maloof." Becca explained. "So, how'd things go with you while you were in hiding?"

Sasha sighed.

"Didn't you see the news this morning?" Sasha asked. Becca chuckled.

"God, I hate the media." Becca said. Sasha nodded.

"When they wrote the amendment providing us with freedom of the press, those guys obviously didn't know what a pain in the ass the media would become." Sasha said. Becca nodded in agreement.

"We've got a room all ready for you. Vernon and Lucy have a room together in your wing so you can keep an eye on them. Chloe, Mikhail, and Maloof are sharing a wing of their own with a nurse/chaperone, so you don't have to worry about them." Becca explained. Sasha sighed.

"Thank gott. Things are finally settling down." Sasha said.

"I feel for you, Sasha." Becca chuckled.

"Becca…may I ask you a favor?" Sasha asked.

_**SubliminalSceneDividerSubliminallyCommandsYouToReview…**_

All of the children sat more or less attentively in their desks as Brett attempted to teach their classes for the day. Brett swallowed thickly and scanned over the lesson plan. He'd never taught a class before. He cleared his throat.

"Okay…Coach Oleander has left me this note. He wants me to announce to you all that your friend Jt Hoofburger will be rejoining your ranks later this week." Brett said. Even though the kids already knew that, being reminded of it brought a smile to their faces.

"For today's lesson, we're going to start out by opening our Health books to page 477." Brett continued.

"But we're only on page 23." Nils said.

"Coach Oleander has noted here that you need to be taught this lesson specifically today." Brett said. The children shrugged and opened their books.

"Now, I'm going to go down the rows and have each of you read a paragraph aloud. I'll start us out." Brett said. He cleared his throat.

"This chapter is pertaining to COS. Contact Overload Syndrome. It's a rare syndrome of the body and psyche in which both body and psyche are hypersensitive to the extremely small amounts of residual psychic energy that get sent into the nerves and tag onto electrical impulses sent to the brain when skin to skin contact is made." Brett began. He called on Phoebe to continue.

"Some of the most mild cases of COS are actually classified as haphophobia, that being the fear of physical contact. With COS, symptoms can range from slight discomfort, physical and/or psychological when skin to skin contact is made, to excruciating physical and/or psychological pain and actual damage to the psyche and/or serious physical injury when skin to skin contact is made." Phoebe recited. Chops was the next to read.

"This is a very strange, and extremely rare syndrome. A person with it can start out with a minor case and progress to a major case, or they can start with a minor case and never progress at all. Then again, some are born with an extreme case…and…well…cases of COS usually don't occur in non-psychics, but when they do…well, the longest a non-psychic baby born with extreme COS has lived was a month after its birth. Psychics don't do much better." Chops recited. Now, it was Benny's turn to read.

"Only one in every billion people will develop extreme COS. Those who were born with COS and develop extreme cases usually do so during ages 11-16. It is a syndrome caused by a double recessive trait mutation in the DNA, therefore, is not contagious by any means other than heredity. If no one in your family has it, you're never going to get it." Benny recited. Next in line was Elton.

"However, for those who do have it, there is no cure, and there's no way to counter it. The best treatment of extreme COS is prevention of any skin to skin contact. Usually, that means either complete isolation, or covering up as much skin as possible. Gloves, pants, long sleeve shirts, hats…women with it wear a thick makeup, and men usually cover up with a layer of special bandages." Elton recited. Milka looked like she was about to start crying. She buried her face in her hands.

"Coach Oleander has made a note here in the book…" Brett said. He cleared his throat and read it aloud to the children.

"Jt Hoofburger, unfortunately, is that one in a billion that has been diagnosed with a case of COS that is in the stages of developing into extreme COS." Brett said. Chops stared in utter disbelief at Brett, then to Milka, who was crying softly into her hands. Brett looked rather surprised himself. He continued to read the note.

"H-he has been at an education and research center for COS for the last several days, learning about his condition and how to deal with it. When he does rejoin the ranks, he's going to be wrapped up like a mummy; but so help me God, if one comment, one joke, one tease, one giggle or chuckle or snicker is directed toward him about his condition, you'll be in the GPC's doing extra homework and running drills…you will be lectured and disciplined like you've never known." Brett recited, blushing slightly.

"None of us are cruel enough to do something like that." Bobby said. A chorus of agreements sounded from the other cadets. Suddenly, there came a knock on the door. None other than Ford Cruller walked in the door.

"Good morning, children." Ford said pleasantly.

"Good morning, Headmaster Cruller." The children chimed.

"I'll just get straight to the point…It's about time that you children were filled in on what's going on around here." Ford said.

_**SubliminalSceneDividerSubliminallyCommandsYouToReview…**_

He had been doing so well! Just one foot in front of the other! He was almost there; but his knees gave out and he toppled to the ground. Luckily for him, the ground was well padded for just such an occasion. Mikhail, Guardian, and the nurse were quickly at his side. Maloof cursed and brought his fist down hard on the ground. Guardian whimpered and licked his face with a light wag of her tail in a show of encouragement.

"Tiny boss did well." Mikhail said. "Will get it soon."

"Mikhail is right Maloof. This is only your third day in physical therapy and you're already able to walk short distances unassisted. That's incredible!" The nurse said.

"You're just sayin' that to make me feel better." Maloof said.

"She isn't, Maloof." Said a deep voice. Maloof turned his head to find none other than his godfather standing in the doorway. The nurse let out a squeak and jumped to her feet to salute Sasha. Maloof tried to scramble to his feet in an attempt to look less pathetic in the eyes of his godfather, but failed miserably. Maloof lowered his gaze to the floor in shame. Watching Guardian with a slight paranoia, Sasha knelt down next to him.

"Maloof, you're healing abnormally quickly. The progress you've made today alone is more progress than we expected you to make in two weeks." Sasha said. Maloof looked up at Sasha.

"You really mean it?" Maloof asked.

"You know me, Maloof. I wouldn't say something like that if I didn't mean it." Sasha said. Sasha sighed. "Which brings me to tell you…"

"Maloof, I know I haven't the godfather to you that I should be. I hardly know you outside of work and I hardly spend any time with you. Starting today, I would like to change that." Sasha said, offering his hand to Maloof.

"I've been through physical therapy more times than I care to count. I know it can be excruciating and exhausting and distressing. Let me help you." Sasha said.

_**SubliminalSceneDividerSubliminallyCommandsYouToReview…**_

Everyone was silent as Ford finished his explanation of everything that had been going on the last few days. Being who he is, Ford promptly left the room with an amused grin on his face due to the looks on the faces of the children. Plus, Ford had to meet back up with Truman to continue work on the investigation of the information leak.

A long, awkward silence overtook the room.

"I think my brain melted." Elton said.

"It wasn't me this time! I have my special hat on nice and tight!" Dogan said.

"That's not what Elton meant, Dogan." Lili said.

"Yeah…what I meant is that I've never had to take in so much news at one time." Elton said.

"I can't believe Vernon was being abused!" Elka said.

"I know! I never would have guessed it!" Elton said.

"I can't believe Truman told the media about it." Benny growled under his breath.

"Oh my god…Do you think they were being sexually abused and Ford just didn't say it?" Elka whispered.

"Oh, my god!" Franke gasped, clamping her hands over her mouth.

"Ah, please! The images in my head! Thanks a lot, Elka! Now I'm even more freaked out!" Elton squeaked.

"I think you're being just a little too dramatic, Elka." Nils said. "Ford always tells things like they are."

"Thank you, Nils!" Elton said.

"Poor Vernon…he was suffering in silence and no one even knew!" Elka said. "Now, he's enduring the murders of his grandparents! He's all alone, now. He has no one but his sister! Now it's up to him alone to care for her and support her and help her understand this tragedy and help her to deal with the trauma…forever seared within her innocent young mind and forever weighing heavily on Vernon's mind!"

"Oh, my god!" Franke whimpered. Nils and Kitty rolled their eyes.

"How terrible!" Elka cried.

"It_ is_ terrible!" Franke cried.

"It's horribly terribly horrendously woefully tragic!" Elka cried.

"That's right!" Franke sobbed.

"Nils, be a man for once and control your girlfriend!" Kitty said, hugging Franke soothingly. Nils blushed and scowled at Kitty.

"What a world!" Elka cried. "Sweet, innocent James will never be able to kiss his soul mate! He's destined to wander the world a lone wolf; never to know the touch of a lover! Should he ever know that touch, it would be the last thing he knew before leaving this world!"

"Shut her up!" Lili, Phoebe, and Kitty yelled. Milka was sobbing audibly now.

"If this is what's become of Vernon and Jt; then what, I ask, should we be prepared to learn about the fates of our other frien…" Elka was cut off as Nils clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Elka, seriously, please, cut the drama. Your knowledge of soap opera drama and your poetic and tragic synopsis is riveting, yes, but you're blowing things way out of proportion and you're upsetting people!" Nils said, motioning around the room.

Franke was breathing into a paper bag, Milka was now sobbing openly, Elton, Dogen, and Chops were pale and frozen as they stared at Elka, Clem and Crystal were hanging onto one another fearfully, Benny and Bobby were oblivious to anything anyone was saying as they mulled things over in their own minds, and Lili, Kitty, and Phoebe were scowling at Elka. Suddenly, a loose sheet of paper sitting on Elka's desk burst into flames.

"AH! SEE WHAT YOU MADE ME DO!?" Phoebe cried, causing Elka's pencil to catch fire too. Phoebe let out a cry of frustration, anguish, and shame before turning and fleeing the room, sobbing. Nils quickly swept the burning paper and pencil from Elka's desk and stomped the fire out. Brett tried to go after Phoebe, but Lili stopped him.

"Trust me, it's better if one of us deals with her right now." Lili said to Brett. She turned to the other cadets.

"Someone go talk to her and for god's sake, don't forget to take the fire extinguisher with you!" Lili growled. Bobby rolled his eyes and headed out the door, grabbing the extinguisher on the way out. Being the second oldest camper after Quentin, he was closest to Phoebe in age, so he decided that he was best suited to handle her.

"Way to go, Doom!" He called before disappearing out the door. Elka gasped.

"Why I never!" She huffed. Nils sighed, rolled his eyes, and let his head fall against his history book repeatedly.

"Where the hell's Milla when you need her?" Lili grumbled.

_**SubliminalSceneDividerSubliminallyCommandsYouToReview…**_

Vernon awoke to find Lucy looming over him. Lady was sitting on the bed beside her, looking after Lucy.

"What is it, Lucy?" Vernon asked groggily as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked around and realized that they were in an unfamiliar place. It looked a lot like a presidential suite at a hotel; or more appropriately, quarters issued to agents by the Psychonauts. There came a soft knock on the door and a familiar redheaded lady peeked in. Agent Becca Windsor. She smiled warmly at the two.

"I thought I heard voices in here. Did you two have a nice nap?" She asked. Vernon nodded.

"Um…is Sasha around?" Vernon asked.

"He's in another building right now with Maloof and Mikhail. He asked me to keep an eye on you so you wouldn't be alone when you woke up." Becca explained.

"Mikhail and Maloof are here?" Vernon asked. Becca nodded.

"Chloe too." Becca added.

"Um…where exactly IS here?" Vernon asked. Becca bowed to Vernon.

"Sore wa Nihon-desu." She said. Vernon smiled. _(Translation: This is Japan.) _

"Really? We're in Japan?" Vernon asked. Becca chuckled.

"Wa kari mas ka?" Becca asked. (_Translation: You understand?)_

"Hai. Wa kari mas." Vernon said, bowing to her. _(Translation: Yes, I understand.)_

"Well, that's very impressive. How fluent are you in Japanese?" Becca asked.

"Pretty fluent." Vernon said.

"Well, you shouldn't have too much difficulty around here, then." Becca said. "Are you kids hungry or anything?"

Vernon looked to Lucy. She shook her head.

"I guess not." Vernon said.

"I'll bet you guys probably want to see your friends now." Becca said. Vernon looked hopeful.

"May we?" Vernon asked. Becca smiled.

"Well, get your shoes on and throw on a jacket and I'll take you to them." Becca said. Vernon and Lucy both perked up visibly as they raced to put their shoes on. They met up with Sasha, Mikhail, and Maloof on their way out of physical therapy. Maloof was on crutches. Guardian was walking beside him on his left with Mikhail beside her and Sasha stayed to the right, his gaze shifting from Maloof to Guardian.

Guardian's ears perked as she saw Lady. Lady froze in her spot, watching to see what Guardian would do. Guardian put herself between Maloof and Lady anxiously. Lady put herself between Vernon and Guardian calmly. Guardian let out a low warning growl. In turn, Lady rather suddenly let out a vicious growl of her own that made everyone jump.

"Hey! Take it easy! Both of ya!" Maloof said. Instantly, both Guardian and Lady backed down. Maloof smiled at Lady.

"You must be Lady." He said. Lady wagged her tail and walked right up to Maloof. Guardian was completely calm.

"Aw, you're a big, sweet, pretty girl." Maloof said, scratching Lady behind the ears.

"That's so weird." Vernon said. "Lady is a trained attack dog. Usually, Lady is really mean toward strangers until either Lucy or me shows her that they're okay."

"I've always been good with dogs. I figure I might have a little animal telepathy working for me." Maloof said. Lady and Guardian sniffed each other over and seemed to be comfortable with one another. Mikhail smiled at Lady.

"She is almost as big as bear. Would make good wrestling opponent." Mikhail said. Vernon chuckled.

"Yeah, she's pretty strong." Vernon said.

Maloof and Mikhail smiled at Vernon and Lucy.

"Sasha was just tellin' us that you were here." Maloof said. He was significantly cheerier now that he had Sasha there to encourage him. Maloof frowned as he approached Vernon and Lucy. He balanced on one crutch and put a hand on Vernon's shoulder.

"I'm sorry to hear about what happened with your folks and your grandparents. Mikhail and I know what it's like to loose someone close to you." Maloof said. Mikhail nodded sympathetically.

"Thanks…How are your parents doing, Mikhail?" Vernon asked. Mikhail smiled slightly.

"I saw them this morning. Father is being silly like always and we are watching wrestling on television, and he is being mad because guy I bet on win, so he owe me five dollars. He does well. Mother is sleeping much, but doctor says that is normal and that she also is doing good." Mikhail said.

"I'm glad to hear it." Vernon said.

"Well, well, well…they've got you walking around on crutches already? You are a resilient human child, Maloof." Chloe said as she approached the gang. She paused when she saw Vernon.

"Earth boy Vernon…I didn't know that you were here. I heard all about what happened with your family on the morning Earth information transmission." Chloe said. "Your losses and trauma are regrettable. I wish that you would have informed someone of the injustices you were suffering earlier. It is most detestable when offspring are mistreated by their parents."

Vernon paled dramatically.

"What exactly did they say about us on that report?" Vernon asked.

"Truman said that your mom and dad abused you and your sister and murdered your grandparents." Maloof said softly. The other cadets were a little shocked to hear Vernon curse.

Sasha looked very surprised. He hadn't listened to the news that day. Sasha couldn't help but feel some distain toward Truman for telling the press about Vernon and Lucy suffering abuse. He briefly wondered what else Truman might have said.

"Vernon…I'm sure Truman had a good reason for divulging that information…" Sasha said.

"I sure hope so." Vernon muttered under his breath. The moment was interrupted when Chloe's communicator started going off. She quickly answered it. Upon doing so, she froze. After a long moment, she turned slowly to Mikhail.

"Mikhail; that was a message from the Medical facility. Something has happened with your mother." Chloe said.

_**SubliminalSceneDividerSubliminallyCommandsYouToReview…**_

Milla felt her heart sink as she looked into the room where all the parents of the Whispering Rock cadets were gathered. Mr. Hedgemouse (Quentin's uncle), and Mr. and Mrs. Love were trying to comfort Mrs. Hedgemouse as she sobbed into a handkerchief and clutched her most recent photograph of her beloved nephew (who she loved as if he were her own son) to her chest.

A few other parents were gathered around her to see if they could somehow help the crying woman. They were all worried sick about their precious children.

Milla took a deep, calming breath before she walked into the room. She couldn't bring herself to smile.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if you could please take a seat, I can explain to you what is going on here." Milla said. Everyone did as they were asked.

"I know that this has been a terrible ordeal for you all. Believe me, it's been rough for us too. We're doing everything we can to keep your children safe and comfortable. I assure you that your children are in good hands right now. We are providing them with advanced education ourselves to make the experience that much less stressful, they are receiving therapy mostly from me so they feel more comfortable, and they have each other to fall back on. They've all grown closer as a group already." Milla said.

"Oh, we don't doubt that in the slightest, Milla, dear." Mrs. Canola said.

"If they had to be with anyone, I'm glad it's you." Mr. Boole said. Milla smiled slightly.

"Thank you. It means a lot to me to hear you say that." Milla said.

"I do hope that my Bobby has been behaving for you." Mrs. Zilch said.

"He's been wonderful, Mrs. Zilch. He has undergone a massive change in character that I think would make you proud." Milla said.

"It's about time! That's my boy!" Mr. Zilch said proudly.

"Has my Elton been fitting in alright?" The very young Miss Fir asked softly.

"He's been doing just fine, darling." Milla said. "Every last one of your children has been behaving in a manner that the Grand Head himself has said that he finds to be highly commendable. They are doing their families proud."

Everyone looked relieved by this.

"Now, I'm sure you would all like to know the full story of what's going on." Milla said. She was answered by a chorus of agreement.

"I thought so." Milla said. She went on to explain to the parents about the more recent details of the cases that they hadn't been notified of yet such as Quentin's disappearance, and Vernon's situation (To relay to them that the case of the Tripe's was unrelated to the terrorist attacks. Of course, she left out the part about Vernon's genius and Lucy's special powers).

"Now, of course, I'm sure you all want to know what our plan is." Milla said. Again, she was met with a chorus of agreement.

"Now, what I'm about to tell you next is top secret information that absolutely must not leave this room." Milla warned.

"As a precaution, we'll soon be moving the children to a base in Russia. We'll be able to stay in Russia for an extended period of time due to the fact that the base we'll be going to is very isolated. During their time in Russia, they will be receiving some special training for the next leg of their journey. From Russia, we will be taking one of two routes, depending on how soon our pilots are able to return to active duty." Milla explained.

"We will either be going to Huston, Texas and from Huston to Florida, or we'll be going directly to Florida. There is also the possibility that we could just stay in Russia and skip straight to the main move we plant to make." Milla continued. The parents all stared at Milla (save, of course, Mr. and Mrs. Barge and Mrs. Canola and Maleer Canola).

"You see, all this moving around is for the specific purpose of keeping the children's location a mystery long enough for one of the agency's best pilots, Kamikaze, to return to active duty and help Sasha to pilot the space shuttle that will be taking the children, Sasha, Morry, Ford, and I to the true Psychonauts Headquarters; that being the Experimental Orbiting Space Colony 'Vigilance'." Milla explained. Several parents gasped.

"We have space training and launching facilities in Russia, a space training center in Huston, Texas, and a launch center in Florida, so there are several different ways we could go about this. We aren't positive yet which path we'll take. We will decide that when the time comes." Milla said.

"My sweet little Crystal is going to go to outer space?!" Mrs. Snagrash exclaimed. She sounded like she was surprised rather than upset. Milla nodded.

"With the best pilots that the agency has to offer taking them there." Milla said.

"I don't know if I'm quite comfortable with my Nils staying in outer space." Mrs. Lutefisk said.

"It's a lot safer for them there than it is to keep moving them all around the globe." Milla explained. The other parents nodded understandingly.

Poor, unsuspecting folks…They had no idea how very wrong Milla was.

_**TO BE CONTINUED!!!**_

Awww! Sasha wants to learn how to be a good daddy! (sigh!) I can't wait to write Milla's reaction to this…smooching will likely ensue. On the darker side of things, it looks like the cat's out of the bag for Truman. How will the media attention affect the pursuit of the Areono's, Quentin, and Raz? What have I done to poor Mikhail's mommy? What does my cliffhanger end line mean for our (currently un)happy little campers? Stay tuned to find out!

Oh yeah, I almost forgot (again)…

**A quick note to you readers out there: In past chapters, I have accidentally utilized two different names for the Earth gypsy clan. I've used Archasia and Archeleo. The correct one is Archasia. Sorry if I confused you! **

Please Review!


	36. Rise and Fall

Sorry it's taking me so long to update, you guys. I've got a good reason! For those of you who aren't reading my latest work in progress, 'Up Against the World', I shall recap the reasons why I've been updating so slowly as of late:

**A Notice to My Friends the Readers:**

I have something to tell you all that fills me with squeetastic glee and gut wrenching dread, because you probably won't be happy with me about it.

I've been invited to the People to People Student Ambassador Program on a trip to visit the Imperial Capitals of Europe (Raz's homeland of Lithuania, Mikhail's homeland of Russia, Sasha's homeland of Germany, the Czech Republic, Poland, Latvia, and Estonia), and, as long as I can scrounge up the money, my parents are going to let me go! ULTRASQUEEEEE (x1withanumberofzerosbeyondwhichthereisanumbertoexpressit)!!!!!

This, unfortunately for you, means that I will have time to update even less often than I am now. The sum of money that I shall have to come up with is an estimated $6,000.

So, on top of my schoolwork, drama club (again, you will not like me for this…I landed the lead role…AGAIN! SQUEE…SCREAM(dodges pointy object)), my volunteer work as Teachers Assistant at my school with a Geography class and a Science class of 17 kids 2nd grade and under (the teacher really does benefit from my help, bless her heart), plus the art club booth at the flea market (which, bless my art class, since the booth was my idea to raise money for the school, they insist on channeling a cut of our earnings to fund my trip!), I'm getting a job at Walgreens! - …0 0 EEEK! (dodges another pointy object)

Also, I have been commissioned as LKB's beta reader for his HALARIOUS crackfic, **April Fears**. You guys GOTTA read it. It's a masterpiece in the works!

I have also been working with another reviewer-now-friend of mine (who will for the time being be unnamed) who has some big ideas for what could become one hell of a story…that is…as soon as we can get an outline of plot points going XD (lol, you know who you are! Don't worry! We'll figure it out!) So, I'm going to be the beta reader for this friend's fic as well.

And finally (I don't even know what I did to cause this) But my wrist is in a brace again. I can't turn it without feeling some major ouchies and that makes it very difficult to type…

so, in short, for the next…lots of months, I'm going to be one overloaded 16-year-old…

To LKB: Yay! Glad you liked it…I shall have to increase the power of my subliminal scene dividers…

To Digitaldreamer: lol I too attempted Japanese lessons. Yeah, I did get Sasha a bit too squishy last chapter…ah leavedid him in da hunny pot 4 much 2 long and make him suga-licious! I'm SO glad you liked Elka's rant! I worked so hard on it!

To Farcie: MWAHAHAHAHA! You'll have to wait and see ; ) Let's just say that I'm gonna (hopefully) be blowing some minds in the next chapter….'

To Black Rain: So you have wished it, so shall it be done! Thanks for the review! I'm so glad you like it!

To Blackdawn: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it! I would have emailed you, but I'm afraid that I must admit that I am NOT psychic, however much I may wish to be (I cant access your email address unless you're logged in XP)

Since you were so eager for a new update, I'm going to go ahead and dedicate this chapter to Black Rain and Blackdawn.

I apologize for the long Authors Note from Hell, and I'll shut up now and get on with the chapter!

_**Chapter 36**_

"So, where do we go from here, Fred?" Boyd asked.

"There isn't any civilization for miles around, I'm afraid, and there's no way we'll be able to make the distance to the nearest city carrying the Aquato's. Greyson said they'd need at least a week to recoup. I know of a system of caves not far from here that we can take shelter in for now." Fred said.

There were dangerous creatures wandering the area, so Fred made it a rule that everyone had to stick with someone who had the means to defend themselves. Fred and Boyd had their pistols and Edgar…well, the former wrestler was a force to be reckoned with even without a weapon. So, the three of them were appointed defenders.

With all the Aquato's unconscious, there was no way they could make it to the caves in one trip. So, Fred worked out a plan to get everyone into the caves without anyone being left without an able bodied defender.

First, Fred carried Raz and brought along Edgar, who carried Mr. Aquato and Benjamin to the caves. Boyd stayed on the beach to guard the rest of the Aquato's and Gloria.

Fifteen minutes later, Fred returned alone. Edgar stayed in the caves to keep watch over Mr. Aquato, Benjamin, and Raz. Fred carried Sage; and Sheegor, who carried Elizabeth, joined him on the second trip to the caves. He returned with Sheegor still with him and the two picked up Vera and Lyle, and, finally, on the fourth trip, Gloria and Boyd followed Fred and Sheegor to the caverns with Bryson, Maria, Joseph, and Jennifer.

Things seemed to be going well considering their situation. They had shelter and the sleeping bags, though not feather mattresses, made warm, sufficiently comfortable beds. They had brought plenty of water, and if they happened to run out, there was a stream not even a fourth of a mile from the cave. They had enough canned food to keep them satisfied and plenty of game to hunt. They had cooking utensils and medical supplies. It wasn't anything like being stranded in the middle of nowhere. It was much more like camping in a cave rather than in a tent.

The Aquato's were all alive. Already, their pulses were growing stronger and whatever injuries they'd acquired during the long, rough voyage were at last beginning to heal.

Yes, things _seemed_ to be going well; right up until Fred and Boyd ventured just outside the mouth of the cave to collect firewood. The wind was beginning to pick up. There was a definite dropping in temperature and the sky grew dark. A storm was rolling in. A cold front, by the looks of it. But, within the confines of the cave, it was nothing that Boyd was overly concerned by.

Yes, it looked like the gang was at last, for the first time in ten days, safe. This would be a week for everyone to relax. There was no rush and no major worries. The Aquato's would all come around over the course of the next few days. They would rest, regain their strength, then, when everyone was ready, they'd all pack up camp and set off together across the beautiful country of France at whatever pace suited their fancy. Eventually, they would come to the enormous, magnificent Bonaparte Estate where they would all get to sleep indoors in their own rooms in real beds and enjoy the majesty of the historical mansion.

Boyd relished the thought as he and Fred stood outside the mouth of the cave picking up sticks. He could hear the soft voices of Sheegor, Edgar, and Gloria from within the cavern; and he felt at peace.

But, as you very well know, when times of peace occur in this story line, they seldom endure.

Out of the corner of his eye, Boyd saw Fred drop down on his knees. At first, he assumed Fred was simply kneeling down to pick up a piece of kindling. A dull thud proved his assumption null. Boyd turned to investigate the noise.

Back on the ship during the past two days, Boyd had dreaded, but fully expected this situation to arise. He had foolishly allowed the newfound peace to push that danger out of his mind. Therefore, he found himself in the position he hated being in most; caught off guard, unprepared, and afraid.

Gloria, Edgar, and Sheegor heard Boyd cry out. They all ran outside to investigate the commotion. There, not ten feet from the mouth of the cave, Boyd was on his knees; his eyes wide and brimming with terrified tears; and in his arms, limp and unmoving, was the pale, thin body of their captain and dear friend, Fredric Napoleon Bonaparte.

_**SubliminalSceneDividerSubliminallyCommandsYouToReview…**_

"How'd you know that she called her turtle Mr. Pokeylope, Dart?" Loboto asked. Dart swallowed thickly and looked down at the turtle in his arms.

"Please don't make him into turtle soup!" Dart begged.

"Don't make him…What? I'm not going to…how'd you even know about that?" Loboto asked.

"It's because I told him." Said a deep, raspy voice. The turtle poked its head out of its shell and looked anxiously over at Loboto and Crispin. The two men stared at the turtle, twitching occasionally.

_**SubliminalSceneDividerSubliminallyCommandsYouToReview…**_

Quentin groaned softly. He was vaguely aware that he was lying on something soft. He felt a soothing warmth all around him and his body ached dully.

"I think he's coming around…" A feminine voice whispered. Quentin's mind became alert instantly. The voice was speaking in the language of the gypsies. A girlish giggle sounded nearby.

"He's so handsome!" A girl gushed. "Where do you suppose a cutie like this came from?"

"Azali…" A motherly voice warned. "That young man has great power. He must be of high status within his clan. We are but stragglers of mixed blood."

"What exactly are you trying to say, Hethero?" The younger girl asked. The older let out a soft giggle.

"I'm saying that he's way out of your league." The older said. She laughed and the younger pouted.

"Stragglers of mixed blood, you say? I guess I'm not so far off my course after all…" Quentin said. He opened his eyes to find himself in a cozy little barn-like house. The cot he was lying on was not much more than a very large trough filled with hay. Across the room, as small kitchen was set up. A fire was crackling pleasantly in the great clay fireplace. Close to the door was a ladder that led up to the loft.

Only a few feet away from Quentin stood a young girl. Quentin estimated that she was probably a year of so younger than him. She was several inches taller than him, and almost comically thin and lanky. Her skin tone held the same sunny glow as an Aquato, but her hair was deep brown like an Archesian gypsy and her eyes were ruby red. Many scars marred her body, but despite her disfigurations, she had her own sort of air of femininity about her.

Over in the kitchen stood a woman who appeared to be in her early 20's. She too had the glowing skin tone of an Aquato gypsy, but her long hair was deep turquoise like that of a Galochio clan gypsy and her eyes were snow white. The two females stood frozen as they stared back at Quentin. They had no way of knowing whether Quentin was a friend or foe. Quentin smiled at them kindly.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say that you found me and took me in." Quentin said. The two females nodded hesitantly.

"Thank you very much." Quentin said. He got up and bowed at the waist.

"My name is Quentin; Sword of Aquato and Guardian to the Aquato Noble." Quentin said. The two females seemed to relax a little. Hesitantly, the younger stepped forward.

"I am Azali; a straggler of mixed blood." She said with a curtsy.

"And I am Hethero. I too am a straggler of mixed blood." The older said with a small curtsy. Quentin went down on one knee and bowed deeply.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintances, Lady Azali and Lady Hethero. I owe you a debt of gratitude for your kindness. Thank you for helping me." Quentin said. The two females blushed deeply at Quentin's show of respect. Azali giggled.

"Will you listen to him? He calls us ladies! Cute and charming!" Azali said. Hethero looked nervous; unsure of what Quentin's reaction would be.

"Please excuse her, Sir Quentin. She has yet to learn to think before she speaks." Hethero said. Quentin chuckled.

"Well, I suppose that we are being a little unnecessarily formal…" Quentin said.

"See? He's human just like you and I!" Azali said. Quentin chuckled and nodded. Hethero blushed and chuckled.

"Sorry…we're not used to having those of nobility around here." Hethero said.

"It's alright. Like Lady Azali said; I'm human just like you are. Please, just call me Quentin." Quentin said.

"Okay, Quentin…What's a Knight of the Nobles doing passed out under a bush in the woods?" Azali asked. Quentin blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Well…I was trying to find the stables that house the Great Gypsy horses…but…I performed the teleportation spell before I had the full strength to follow through with it; so I must have missed my target." Quentin said sheepishly. Azali smiled.

"Well, not by much. You're in the right place now." Azali said.

_**SubliminalSceneDividerSubliminallyCommandsYouToReview…**_

"Fred? Fred!? Oh my god, Fred, please say something!" Boyd whimpered frantically. Fred remained motionless and unresponsive in Boyd's arms. Edgar, Sheegor, and Gloria rushed to Boyd's side. Edgar checked Fred's pulse and breathing. His pulse was sluggish and his breathing was slow and shallow. Edgar put his hand to Fred's forehead.

Fred groaned softly and stirred. His eyes fluttered slightly.

"Huh? Boyd?" Fred asked weakly. "How'd I get down here?"

"Holy shit, Fred! You scared the crap out of me!" Boyd cried. Fred started to try to sit up.

"I'm okay…I'm alright…" Fred insisted. Seconds later, he fell back. Boyd caught him. Fred had lost consciousness again.

"His fever has risen much too high…" Edgar said. He lifted Fred up into his arms hastily. "We must find a way to bring it down quickly!"

_**SubliminalSceneDividerSubliminallyCommandsYouToReview…**_

"Crispin?" Loboto asked, keeping his gaze fixed on the turtle.

"Yes, Caligusto?" Crispin asked; not looking away from the turtle.

"Did you hear…" Loboto began.

"The turtle talk?" Crispin asked.

"Yes. That." Loboto said.

"I don't know. Did you?" Crispin asked.

"I'm afraid so." Loboto said.

"I'm afraid that I heard it too, Caligusto." Crispin said. There was a long silence between them.

"Does this mean we've gone insane again?" Crispin asked.

"Most likely." Loboto said.

"Now, I won't argue that; but I really did talk." The turtle said. Crispin and Loboto each let out a shriek and clung to one another.

"It really did talk!" Crispin cried.

"It's possessed!" Loboto cried.

"No, it's genetically enhanced due to psitanium radiation and you two are dumbasses!" The turtle retorted. Crispin and Loboto paused.

"It's not very nice…" Loboto said.

"Downright mean if you ask me." Crispin said. The turtle rolled its eyes.

"Look, I'll get straight to the point. Dart, you're the Shield of Aquato, right?" The turtle asked. Dart nodded.

"The Aquato Noble is on his way here right now and he's gravely ill and injured. He needs help." The turtle said.

_**SubliminalSceneDividerSubliminallyCommandsYouToReview…**_

"You must be here to lay claim to Midas; the Fire Steed; The Great Mount of the Noble Lady Aquaja of the Aquato Clan." Hethero said.

"Yes. That's right." Quentin said.

"Well, isn't that a co-inky-dink? It just so happens that you're looking at Midas's keepers!" Azali said, gesturing to herself and Hethero. Quentin smiled.

"Really?" Quentin asked. Azali poked Quentin on the nose playfully.

"You bet your cute little red head, really!" Azali giggled, draping one arm around Quentin's neck and pinching his cheek. Hethero rolled her eyes.

"Please excuse her. She's a hopeless flirt." Hethero muttered.

"You're just jealous because he's too young for you to have a chance with one of the Great Knights." Azali teased. Again, Hethero rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Azali. That's exactly how I feel." Hethero said sarcastically.

"I know it is." Azali said playfully.

"Hey, Quentin!" Azali said casually. Quentin turned his attention to her. Azali grabbed Quentin's hands and stared at them.

"Did you know that you have a pair of big honking crystal stuck in your hands?" Azali asked. Quentin blushed and quickly clasped his hands behind his back.

"I take that as a yes." Azali said. She tried to peek behind Quentin to look at his hands. Quentin angled himself away so that she couldn't see. The ended up chasing each other around in circles. Finally, Azali grabbed Quentin and pulled him back into a headlock to study his hands. Hethero looked mortified at Azali's behavior.

"How'd that happen anyway?" Azali asked. Suddenly, Azali was holding onto air and Quentin was behind her.

"Don't mind that. They're supposed to be there." Quentin said. A predatory grin came over Azali's face.

"Oh, you're good." She remarked. Hethero sighed.

"Just kill me now…" She muttered. Azali stepped close to Quentin and stared into his eyes. Her face was only centimeters from his.

"Oh…I see…the crystals are to block your psychic energy!" Azali said. Quentin was surprised. Azali backed away from Quentin and took to pacing around him and scrutinizing him.

"They must really hurt." Azali said.

"How'd you know that?" Quentin asked.

"Telepathy. You're not the only psychic gypsy in the world." Azali said. Quentin smirked.

"I see." Quentin said.

"By the way…to answer your other questions, you've only been out for a few hours and it's currently 2 in the morning." Azali said. Quentin blushed slightly.

"Man, now I know how my aunt and uncle felt. It's weird to have someone read your thoughts and knowing that there's nothing you can do to keep them out. This may take some getting used to." Quentin said sheepishly.

"So, I can tell that you're a busy guy. Wanna go meet Midas?" Azali asked.

_**SubliminalSceneDividerSubliminallyCommandsYouToReview…**_

Edgar carried Fred into the cave and laid him down on his sleeping bag. He worked frantically to lower Fred's fever. He managed to get Fred to swallow some medicine and kept a cold, wet washcloth over his forehead.

"Is anything even working?!" Boyd cried.

"I'm doing everything I can, Boyd…but he is very ill." Edgar said gravely. "His fever is still very high and he is very weak."

"So, what do we do?" Boyd asked. No one spoke. Boyd chuckled.

"We-we're screwed, aren't we? We are utterly and completely screwed!" Boyd said.

"Fred's the only one who knows where we are. He's unconscious and in dire need of a doctor. We can't get to a doctor because he can't tell us where to go! We're screwed!" Boyd cried.

"Calm down, Boyd." A soft weak voice said. Boyd's gaze shot to Fred. Fred was as pale and still as ever. Boyd realized that the voice was coming from behind him. He turned to find Raz gazing at him through half lidded eyes. He tried his best to sit up, but fell back. Sheegor rushed to his side.

"We're not screwed, Boyd." Raz said.

"Are you alright, Raz?" Sheegor asked. Raz nodded and smiled at Sheegor.

"I knew I could count on you guys. You got us to land just in time. Another hour and I would have been a goner for sure." Raz said. "Now that we're on the motherland away from the ocean and away from Galochio's Hand, my strength is returning much faster; just not as fast as I wish it was."

Never the less, he tried to get up again, this time, succeeding.

He plopped down beside Fred. Raz's expression was worried as he checked Fred over. A single tear slipped down Raz's cheek.

"Fred…Thank you so much. You did it. I knew you would. You kept your word…but look at what it has cost you…" Raz whispered. "I'm so sorry…"

"Sorry about what?" Boyd asked anxiously.

"Fred is fading fast…" Raz whispered. Boyd let out a mournful sob and buried his face in his hands.

_**SubliminalSceneDividerSubliminallyCommandsYouToReview…**_

Dart paused and stared at the turtle.

"W-what do I do?" Dart asked. The turtle glared at Crispin and Loboto.

"You two are supposed to be the experts on this kind of thing. Don't just stand there staring! We need to move quickly if we want to help Razputin!" The turtle cried.

"You are a very rude, crude little turtle…" Loboto remarked. The turtle rolled his eyes and glared at Loboto.

"I have a name. It's Sam Pokeylope. Mr. Pokeylope to you. You'll have to excuse me if I'm a little upset about being picked up off the beach by the same guy who tried to turn me into soup last time I saw him!" The turtle said.

"So you ARE Sheegor's turtle!" Loboto gasped.

"Yes, yes! I'm Mr. Pokeylope, and yes, I can talk! Can we please focus on the issue at hand for a moment?" Sam asked.

"So I was right! The people accompanying the Aquato Noble really are The General, Sheegor, Edgar, Boyd, and Gloria!" Crispin exclaimed.

"Yes! And they're on their way here by boat! They were caught in a terrible storm! I fell overboard and washed up on the shore. I don't even know whether or not they're even still alive…" Sam said softly, tears stinging his eyes.

"Well, there's one way to find out." Loboto said. He looked to Dart.

_**SubliminalSceneDividerSubliminallyCommandsYouToReview…**_

Hethero and Azali gave Quentin back his gear and threw on their cloaks. A freezing gust of air met them as they ventured out into the night.

The sight was breathtaking. The little barn-like house that Azali and Hethero lived in was perched atop a tall hill, giving them a beautiful view of lesser bare hills that sloped down to the peaceful little pine forest not half a mile away that Quentin had landed in. Fresh snow blanket the ground and the nighttime sky was littered with brightly burning stars. A full moon cast it's soft beams across the landscape; providing the perfect amount of light for nighttime travel. More hills rose up higher behind Azali and Hethero's home; revealing many more just like it. On the very top of the highest hill stood a glorious mansion.

"That's the estate of the Bonaparte Family." Azali explained.

"As in Napoleon Bonaparte?" Quentin asked. Azali nodded.

"The Bonaparte family has always had a love of the whimsical way of the gypsy and our magnificent mounts. They house us, feed us, and treat us well. They provide us with everything we need to care for the horses. Their only motif behind their kindness is to enjoy the splendor of our people and the majesty of our horses." Hethero explained.

"They sound like wonderful people." Quentin said. Azali scowled.

"All but Master Harold." Azali muttered.

"But Master Harold and that witch of a mistress of his are both dead now." Hethero reminded her.

"What did Master Harold do?" Quentin asked.

"He treated us like trash. He didn't care about us at all. He was a total stuck up snob. All he cared about was money and stature." Azali spat. "It's no wonder that their son, Master Fredric, ran away."

_**SubliminalSceneDividerSubliminallyCommandsYouToReview…**_

"Pull yourself together, Boyd. I _will not_ let Fred die." Raz said.

"What can you possibly do?" Boyd asked. Raz rolled up his sleeve and raised his hand. It began to glow vibrant green. The light lit up the cave. Raz lowered his hand until it touched Fred's chest. A thin sheen of sweat was beginning to form on Raz's forehead.

"What are you doing, Razputin?" Gloria asked. It was obvious that whatever Raz was doing was putting a great strain on him.

"I'm doing what I can to help him. I can't heal him, but I can lend him what strength I can spare to hold him until help arrives." Raz said.

"You barely have strength enough as it is!" Edgar said.

"I'll manage, Edgar; because if I don't do this, Fred won't make it through the night. He'll die before the sun rises." Raz said.

Boyd felt as though he would be sick. He leaned back against the wall of the cave in a shock-induced trance.

"What can we do to help?" Edgar asked, slipping an arm around Raz's middle to keep him upright. Raz was weakening rapidly. His breathing was growing labored. He squeezed his eyes shut. A sharp burst of light erupted from all around Raz. His eyes snapped open and his body went rigid. His eyes were wide and glowing vibrant green.

"Raz? Raz? What's wrong?" Edgar asked. Raz remained silent and still, in some sort of trance.

_**SubliminalSceneDividerSubliminallyCommandsYouToReview…**_

Dart took his position within his newly constructed spell circle and allowed the crystal dust to sift between his fingers, beginning the cycle. It didn't take long at all for Raz's face to swim into view. This time, he appeared in full body in the cyclone of swirling dust. Raz seemed to be able to see them just as they could see him.

"We are in a small cave on the French Peninsula. My family and I are weak and injured from our journey and one among our company is nearing the brink of death!" Raz said.

"We will come to your aid. We will arrive at dawn." Loboto said, his expression one of the utmost seriousness.

"Thank you." Raz said before disappearing in the swirl of crystal dust. Loboto grabbed his cloak and bag and threw cloaks to Crispin and Dart as well.

"We must move out now." Loboto said.

_**SubliminalSceneDividerSubliminallyCommandsYouToReview…**_

There was one final burst of light and Raz slumped back against Edgar. Fred stirred slightly on his cot, but did not wake. Raz leaned back against Edgar with his eyes closed, breathing heavily.

"Don't worry about me. I-I'm fine…" Raz panted.

"Oh! Yeah! Sure you are! I've heard that one before! That's just what HE said like three seconds before he passed out!" Gloria snapped, pointing to Fred. Raz chuckled.

"That doesn't surprise me." Raz said. He stumbled to his feet and stood up straight. He reached deep within himself to summon up more energy. He raised his hands above his head as his body began to glow once more.

"Brothers…Sisters…Father…We've arrived…It's time to wake up!" Raz said. Tiny green glowing spheres shot out from Raz's body and into the bodies of his family members. All of them began to stir. Raz dropped to his knees, smiling and breathing heavily. He happened to fall right next to Sage.

Sage groaned his hand went from his head to his broken wrist. He seemed to have trouble deciding which injury to clutch. Jennifer groaned and rolled onto her side.

"Oh…I think I know what it would feel like to go down Niagara falls in a wooden barrel now…" Jennifer said.

"Did anyone happen to get the license plate numbers of the jerk in the giant hamster wheel who ran us over?" Vera asked, rubbing her temples.

"No, but that tumbleweed we got caught up in after we got mowed over by the jerk in the giant hamster wheel had Arizona plates." Joseph said groggily.

"We did all that? Aw…I miss all the good stuff." Lyle said airily. Joseph couldn't help but snicker at Lyle. Apparently, Lyle was still suffering from the effects of his concussion. Lyle started trying to get up, but Mr. Aquato reached over and made him lie back.

"Oh, no. You're not getting up just yet, Lyle, my child." Mr. Aquato said. He rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"Aw we dere yet?" Maria asked with a yawn.

"Yeah…I don't wanna play boats no more." Bryson said.

"Worry not, Bryson. We shall not be playing boats again for a very long while." Benjamin said. He reached over and ruffled Bryson's hair.

Elizabeth yawned and, in a single, graceful, fluid motion, sprung to her feet. She stretched casually.

"I don't know what you are complaining about. I feel fine." Elizabeth said.

"This coming from the human cannon…of course YOU feel fine! You're used to stuff like that!" Sage grumbled.

"Sometimes I question whether or not you are really my twin, Sage." Elizabeth mused innocently.

"The feeling is mutual…" Sage muttered. Raz chuckled breathlessly.

"And everyone wonders where I get my sense of humor!" Raz laughed. This sent a jolt through all of the Aquatos. They were all wide awake now. They all jumped up to find Raz. Raz waved at them.

"Good morning." He said. Sage scrambled over to Raz's side and hugged him.

"Big brother! You're okay!" Sage cried. He pulled back with a concerned expression and looked his older brother over.

"You are okay, aren't you?" He asked. Raz chuckled and nodded.

"You all sure are heavy sleepers." Raz teased. Jennifer let out a sigh of relief and rested her hands over her heard.

"Praise be to the gods!" Mr. Aquato said.

"We made it!" Joseph laughed.

"Woo hoo!" Lyle slurred. He paused. "Holdonasecond…What'd we do again?"

Joseph and Sage snickered at Lyle.

"Was there ever any doubt? After all, we were under the care of the great Captain Fredric Bonaparte!" Jennifer said. Her smile quickly faded when she spotted Fred lying motionless and pale a few yards away.

"Oh no…" She whispered, holding her hands over her mouth. She dashed over to get a better look at him. Raz's expression became grim.

"He was already sick when we started our journey. Getting us here took everything he had. He's fading fast." Raz said softly.

"No…surely there's something we can do…" Mr. Aquato said.

"I've given him what strength I can spare. All we can do now is to just stay strong until help arrives." Raz said.

"But who would ever come looking for us all the way out here?" Gloria asked. Raz smiled slightly.

"Don't worry. They're already on the way. They are allies." Raz said.

"Who are they? When will they be here?" Sheegor asked.

"They are coming as fast as they can. They will be here at dawn. You will know them when you see them. You must trust them." Raz said. He fell silent again as he tried to catch his breath.

"Are you okay, Raz?" Elizabeth asked anxiously. Raz smiled faintly and nodded.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I just wore myself out; that's all." Raz said. Edgar lifted him gently and set him down on his cot.

"Thank you, Edgar." Raz said softly. Edgar managed a small half-smile and smoothed back Raz's hair.

"Trust in our allies. They will not lead you astray. They may be the only ones who can help Fred now." Raz said. "I think I need a nap…"

_**SubliminalSceneDividerSubliminallyCommandsYouToReview…**_

"Now he was a true gentleman." Hethero remarked. "Master Fredric detested his parents and they way they lived. They tried to force Master Fredric to follow in their footsteps, but Master Fredric rebelled. He didn't want his parent's way of life; lounging about all day and acting high-and-mighty. He wanted make a difference in the world. He wanted to help people."

"He wanted to be a psychiatrist. His parents wouldn't have it. They said that the very thought of someone of their family associating with unstable people of lesser class made them ill. They refused to let him go to college to get his degree in psychiatry. So, Master Fredric ran away from home." Hethero explained.

"Fredric was a friend to most everyone working in the estate. He never sent any letters to his parents, but he wrote to his friends living here on the grounds of the estate. He never cared that we were misfits…I guess that was because he himself was a misfit in his own family in a way." Hethero shrugged.

"Misfits?" Quentin asked.

"You know; mixed blood, impurities, and such. I mean, look at me. My grandmother was not a gypsy and my grandfather was Aquato; so my mother was a half-blood Aquato; which is a lot more easily accepted than cross-clan breeding. My father was Archasian, so the mixed blood of two clans made me an abomination." Azali said. She rolled her eyes. "Purebloods don't like us. They say we're 'diluting the majesty of our proud people'. So, the purebloods that are nomads don't want to be seen with us. We either have to start our own group of nomads or settle down."

"Either way, we face discrimination." Hethero said.

"But not here. The Bonaparte's have welcomed misfits like us into their home for centuries. I'm a mix of polar opposites. Aquato and Galochio. Both clans avoided me like the plague. When I heard about this place, I was overjoyed." Hethero said.

"Yeah, well, Hethero just got lucky. Her parents were pureblood, so only she got kicked out; and she didn't run into the Areono's after she got the boot from her group. It's like I said; my mom was half Aquato and my dad was Archeleo. When I got kicked out, my parents came with me. We joined up with a group of nomadic mixed bloods like me. Our group ran into the Areono's; and the Areono's are the least accepting of deluded bloodlines." Azali said.

"What'd they do when they found your group?" Quentin asked.

"They killed everyone.' Azali said nonchalantly. It didn't seem to bother her.

"I was the only one to escape. Hethero was on her way here when she found me in the woods. I was probably seven years old at the time, and Hethero was only a teenager herself, but she took me with her and we both found a home here among our fellow misfits. We've been inseparable ever since. She raised me and took care of me…we consider ourselves sisters. Really, everyone here…all the misfits…We're all kinda like one big family…a clan of our own; ya know?" Azali said.

Quentin sighed and shook his head.

"Prejudice is such a sad thing." Quentin said.

"I guess you'd know, huh? Psychics aren't exactly welcomed with open arms either." Azali said. Quentin nodded. They had arrived at the doors of the stables.

"I'll go get Midas." Azali said. She dashed inside the stables and returned only a minute later leading Midas. Quentin marveled at the beast before him.

He was magnificent! Midas was youthful and proud. He stood at an average height and his lean body showed that he was a mount of great speed. The winter breeze caused his soft, fine mane to dance. His color gave the appearance that his mane itself was a dancing flame! The color and sheen of his coat reminded Quentin of fresh, hot, molten lava pouring out of the earth. The creature's eyes were vivid green and danced like firelight through an emerald. They were brimming with the gentle nature and nobility of his rightful rider.

"He's spectacular…" Quentin breathed. Midas perked his ears and approached Quentin, studying him curiously. After a few minutes, Midas allowed Quentin to reach out and touch his velvety nose.

"Before we let you take him, you must prove to us who you are." Hethero said. Quentin lifted his shirt to show her the tattoo on his back. Hethero smiled and started to hand Quentin the reigns. Azali stopped her.

"Before I will let you take Midas, you must tell me of his rider to be." Azali said. Quentin smiled.

"The Aquato Noble is a psychic. He can relate to us as well. I believe he was make a fine and just leader." Quentin said.

"That would be wonderful." Hethero sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…great leader and whatnot…I just wanna know if he's as cute as you are." Azali said. Hethero rolled her eyes and Quentin laughed.

"He certainly has many admirers." Quentin said.

"Good enough for me! He's all yours." Azali said, handing Quentin the reigns.

"Now, you be good for Quentin, okay Midas? Serve your master well." Azali said. Midas nuzzled Azali understandingly.

Suddenly, the creature jolted. For a moment, his eyes seemed to light up. He reached over and grabbed Quentin's canteen, spilling the water onto the snow. He pranced restlessly around the pool, which was beginning to glow eerily.

"What's happening?" Azali asked. She and Hethero backed away slowly. Quentin knelt next to the pool.

"Quentin!" A disembodied voice hissed.

"Loboto…I'm here." Quentin said. He took out his Gypsy Star and dipped it into the water. Loboto's face swam into view. He looked very serious.

"I'm glad to see that you are safe. We have found the object of your quest." Loboto said.

"You have?!" Quentin exclaimed.

"Yes. We hasten forth to retrieve it. You know where to meet us." Loboto said. With that, his face vanished. Quentin's eyes narrowed. He shoved his canteen back into his bag along with his Gypsy Star.

"Thank you again for all your help, Lady Hethero and Lady Azali. I have enjoyed your company; but I am afraid that I must depart immediately." Quentin said.

"We understand. Good luck, Sir Quentin." Hethero said, bowing to him. Quentin bowed back and quickly took his place astride Midas. He felt Azali grab his foot.

"Will you come visit us again someday?" She asked.

"I would imagine so. The Aquato Noble will most certainly want to visit this place once I tell him of it." Quentin said. Azali jumped up and kissed Quentin on the cheek. She giggled and winked at him.

"Don't stay away too long, handsome!" She teased. Quentin chuckled.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be back." Quentin said.

"Good luck! You and Midas take good care of each other, okay? And bring that cute prince friend of yours with you if you decide to drop by again!" Azali said. Quentin chuckled and nodded.

"We will. I bid thee farewell, fair maidens, and look forward to the day when our paths cross once more." Quentin said, his tone lightly teasing. He spurred Midas forward, knowing that the horse would know the way.

"THAT WAS REALLY CORNEY!" Quentin heard Azali call after him. Quentin laughed as he and Midas disappeared into the forest.

_**SubliminalSceneDividerSubliminallyCommandsYouToReview…**_

The store clerk sat behind the counter, humming a soft tune as he straightened the picture of his family that hung on the wall beside him. The soft ringing of a bell alerted him that a customer had just entered. It was a woman. She wore a long white skirt with a long sleeved white blouse and a white shawl draped over her head like a hood. It concealed her face from view. She appeared to be pretty young. She walked up to the counter.

"Good morning, miss. How may I help you today?" The clerk asked pleasantly.

"I would like to purchase a newspaper, please." The woman said in a soft, feminine tone. The clerk reached down under the counter and retrieved one of the many newspapers. Meanwhile, his customer gazed around the store. The clerk slid the newspaper across the table to her.

"There you are, miss." He said. He noticed the woman staring at the magazine rack. The woman walked over and picked out one of the magazines. She set it on the counter on top of the paper. The clerk chuckled.

"My daughter loves that magazine." The clerk said. The woman slid some money across the counter to him. The clerk tipped his hat to her.

"You have a good day, miss." He said. The woman curtsied to him, took her purchases, and walked out.

Renka waited until she was out of town and out of sight before she lowered her shawl and opened up the newspaper. She grinned madly when she read the headline. With a squeal of delight, Renka teleported herself directly into the chair of Adran's desk. She was happy to find that it was already occupied. She hugged a very surprised Adran tightly with another loud squeal.

"Oh, Adran! You are naughty!" She giggled. Adran chuckled. Renka opened the paper and pointed to the headline.

"Did you do that?!" She asked.

"Let's see…Gypsies Terrorize Psychics…yep. That was me." Adran said. Renka giggled.

"I thought that the psychics didn't know it was us!" Renka said.

"Up until last night, they didn't." Adran said smugly.

"One would think that they would want to keep such a thing quiet…" Renka said. Adran smirked.

"Oh, they did. Which is why I made certain that it got out." Adran said.

"You are brilliant, Adran! Opening old wounds! Breathing the life back into old feuds! Rekindling old feelings of hatred and mistrust and prejudice!" Renka sighed.

"Not to mention that everyone is in an uproar that the psychics kept this from them. There is a big investigation going right about now. I assume that they are all looking for this." Adran said, producing a letter from his pocket.

"What is it?" Renka asked.

"A little essay that I assigned my darling young pawn to write. I made sure that he did plenty of research. He typed it up formally on one of those…computer…things…and he sent it to a real journalist for editing. She liked it so much that she put it on the news; but my pawn is terribly shy. He didn't want anyone finding out that he wrote it, so I had him hypnotize…I mean…ask a kind passer by to get it back for him." Adran said innocently. Renka cackled joyfully and squeezed Adran even tighter.

"The hot headed psychics will want revenge for their comrades. The misguided fools will go after the first gypsies they see! A few unsuspecting gypsies get killed, we fake a desire for justice and retaliate, they fight back and kill a few more, then we declare open war on all of psychic kind!" Renka cried.

"Precisely, my love." Adran said smugly.

"That means I win!" Renka giggled. Adran looked confused.

"The game! I figured out your nasty scheme! I win!" Renka giggled. She grabbed Adran's collar.

"What do I win?" She asked eagerly. Adran smiled, pulled her close, and kissed her deeply.

"That." Adran said. Renka rolled her eyes.

"I get those from you all the time." She said.

"Well, what do you desire for your prize, my love?" Adran asked. Renka thought hard for a moment. Her face lit up.

"May I play with the half blooded psychic whelp?" Renka asked.

"If that is what you wish." Adran said. He frowned slightly. "Hmm…I have not allowed him food or water for several days…perhaps the wretch may already lie dead in his cell…"

Renka scowled at him. 

"If he is dead, then I shall get to pick another prize." Renka said. Adran nodded.

"Very well. Let us go see if the boy still lives." Adran said.

Adran's scream of rage was heard through the entire Areono stronghold when he discovered Dart's cell to be empty.

"This is impossible! How could he escape?!" Adran bellowed; pacing the hall outside the cell. His face was beet red with anger.

"He really is gone…would you look at that?" Renka said with a mild air of curiosity. "And it would appear that he has not been in here for several days…"

"How many days is several?" Adran asked.

"Hmm…Well, I'd have to say that he got away the night on which you last summoned him." Renka said. She walked into the cell and knelt down to touch the floor.

"And he did not escape on his own." Renka said.

"What?!" Adran asked.

"I sense magic here. Someone of powerful blood set him free." Renka said. Adran seized Renka by the shoulders.

"Who!?" Adran asked. Renka scowled at him.

"You don't have to get all rough with me." Renka pouted. Adran growled and shook her. Renka let out an indignant squawk.

"Just tell me who, Renka!" Adran snarled.

"Hey! I don't know! Lemme go!" Renka wined. Adran gave her another harsh shake.

"What do you mean you don't know?!" Adran barked.

"The magic is too old for me to trace now! I can't tell who was here!" Renka growled, her eyes brimming with tears. Adran released Renka with a sigh.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, Renka." Adran said softly. Renka pouted and crossed her arms.

"You had better be!" She muttered.

"Lord Arid isn't going to like this…" Adran groaned. "He shall have my head cleaved from my shoulders for this!"

"Re-lax, you big baby! Lord Arid is a pissy little prick of a prince, that is for certain, and you fucked up big time, but he won't have you beheaded." Renka said moodily.

"You think so?" Adran asked hopefully. Renka gave a curt nod.

"You're the Shield of Areono; not to mention you're in charge of all the major operations going down around here. He needs you." Renka said. Adran breathed a sigh of relief.

"You're right. Thanks, Renka." Adran said. He tried to embrace her, but she pushed him away.

"That doesn't mean he won't think of some other method of punishment that won't kill you." Renka said coldly. Adran's smile abruptly faded.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Hoo boy! I'd hate to be Adran right about now!

Finally, Raz is awake and getting something done! Sam is alive and totally PWNing Loboto and Crispin's a$$ez, Dart has a new friend, and Quentin has a stalker! With the exception of Fred, everyone's awake and functioning (Though Lyle may need a bit of work). Things don't look too good for our favorite Frenchman; but on the bright side, Loboto and Crispin are rushing to the rescue….wait…Loboto and Crispin…rescuing Fred…hmm…this should be interesting…

Well, in any case, at least we know we can count on our favorite scarf-wearing master of the turntables! Quentin's got a brand new fiery mustang and is on his way to save the day!

Every review you leave turns into a carrot for Midas; and the more carrots Midas has, the faster he'll be able to run! Not to mention that they fuel me as well! Feed Midas! Help Quentin to finally reunite with Raz! Leave a review!


	37. Mikhail's Tears

In the last chapter, I opened with some good news for me, which turned out to be not so good news for you guys. Well, the tables have been turned, sadly for me, but thankfully to anyone who is still reading this…Due to the high cost of the program and a tight financial year for my family, I will be unable to attend the People to People Student Ambassador Program on its trip to explore the imperial capitals of Europe this summer.

On one hand, this means I won't have to spend so much time fundraising (I'm still going to be raising money to attend next summers program, though) and will have more time to write. On the other hand, I really had my heart set on this; so this new development has me understandably discouraged. I never would have known that I, standing at 5 feet 4 inches and weighing in at a pathetic 110 pounds could consume an ENTIRE gallon of ice cream within the span of 24 hours…but I am proud to say that I did not cry and my parents are surprised and proud that I am taking this so well.

Oh yeah; and guess what? THE FREAKING PLAY GOT CANCELED TOO; all because of some dumbass screwups who kept goofing off and couldn't keep their heads out of their asses long enough to memorize THREE LINES! (can you tell I'm pissed off?) So, since said actors had no idea what they were supposed to be doing; the whole thing fell apart and the teacher canceled it. Luckily for the drama club members that CARE, I actually wrote my own Christmas play and had the idea of getting together my fellow actors who give a damn and we are teaming up to put together a collection of our different talents to form a Christmas Drama Extravaganza all on our own. It'll be interesting to see what we can do when just the students work together )

I would like to take this time to thank all you readers and reviewers for your continued support. Your feedback really makes my day!

To DigitalDreamer: Yeah…hopefully Up Against the World will help me balance this mess out…I wrote the last chapter of UAtW just after I found out that the trip was off; so I was pretty depressed and my writing suffered because of it…I'll find some way to fix it! Thanks for your support as always!

To SealFiveLight: (Sigh!) sorry to disappoint you (see the email I sent you)…good luck with your games lol.

To Black Rain: Well, looks like I can get some stuff done now! Thanks for the review!

To Black Dawn: lol well obviously I'm not…and, you probably used that quote because it IS pretty cure, but just in case that's not the case, I'm a girl ). Hmm…can't log in, you say? You may have already figured it out by the time you read this, but just in case you haven't, go to my forum "Lyre19's Psychonauts Discussatory" and I'll post some instructions on there for you.

To KarAnijuki: (Sniffle!) I'll bet it is… (starts sobbing hysterically)

To TheDarkP: (Blush!) D'aw! Thanks so much! I really need to get around to playing Halo…I've heard it's a great game…I very much appreciate your kind words! Thanks for the review and fave!

**Chapter 37 (about damn time, I know) **

Sasha had gone after Mikhail and insisted that Maloof and Chloe take Vernon and Lucy with them and go back to their quarters. The four children (and two dogs) all sat together in the living room and watched a movie, though none of them (except for maybe Lucy) was paying attention to the movie.

Vernon's mind was gravitating toward thoughts of his grandparents and parents and the trial that lay ahead of him. Maloof and Chloe were worried about Mikhail.

Things got a hell of a lot worse when Sasha burst into the room, out of breath. Generally, this was not a good sign.

Maloof shot to his feet, forgetting for a moment that he wasn't quite stable on his own yet; so he tipped over sideways. Without batting an eye, Chloe caught him, set him back upright, and thrust his crutches into his hands.

"What happened?" Maloof asked.

"Come with me." Sasha said. Everyone was too frightened to ask any further questions. They all followed Sasha (much to Maloof's horror) to the Med ward. They weaved through hallways bypassed many doors until Sasha halted in front of one of the doors. Everyone was terrified of what they might find when that door opened. They all tensed as Sasha turned the knob and slowly pushed open the door.

Maloof was the first to gather up the first to gather up the courage to step inside. He swallowed thickly, drew a deep, shaky breath, and ventured into the dark room. Inside, Mikhail was sitting on the bed with his back to Maloof beside a beautiful, dark haired woman. She was pale and still.

"M-misha?" Maloof asked softly. Mikhail turned his head slowly to look at Maloof. Tears streaked the Russian cadet's cheeks. But then, he did something rather odd. He smiled.

"Tiny boss…" Mikhail whispered softly. He stood up so that he could face Maloof fully. There was a tiny bundle in his arms.

"Look!" Mikhail whispered excitedly. Maloof walked over to Mikhail's side. Mikhail was grinning from ear to ear as he pulled back the corner of the bundle to reveal the tiny newborn baby in his arms.

"Misha has brand new little bitty teeny tiny baby sister!" Mikhail said, tears of joy rolling down his cheeks. Maloof nearly gasped aloud as he gazed at the newborn. He too broke out into a wide grin.

"Aw, Mikhail…she's beautiful!" Maloof said, gingerly reaching out to touch the tiny baby's hand. The infant hiccupped and shifted in her sleep. Chloe, Vernon, and Lucy tiptoed in cautiously to get a better look while Sasha just stood at the door, smiling contently.

"Does she have a name yet?" Maloof asked.

"She is called Anastasia Razputin Bulkakov." The dark haired woman on the bed said weakly. She smiled.

"You must be friend that Misha talk about so much. It is nice to finally meet you in person, Maloof." The woman said, extending her hand toward Maloof. Maloof shook her hand.

"Believe me, the pleasure's all mine." Maloof sighed, relieved that Mikhail's mother was alive after all.

"Congratulations on your new daughter. She's a beautiful baby." Maloof said. The woman smiled.

"Such a sweet young man. Thank you." She said.

"How are you feeling, Mama?" Mikhail asked, walking over to sit with his mother again. Mrs. Bulgakov smiled and patted Mikhail on the head. She chuckled softly.

"Delivering baby is not easy. Make me very tired." She said. Her eyes went to the bundle in Mikhail's arms. She caressed the baby's face lightly.

"But, I have brand new baby girl; so is worth it. Give me few days to rest and I will be out introducing baby to bears back home." Mrs. Bulgakov said.

"Doctors say we can only keep baby out for few more minutes. You must go introduce baby sister to her papa before doctors take her." Mrs. Bulgakov said.

"Yes, mama." Mikhail said. He gave his mother a quick kiss on the cheek. "Sleep well."

Cradling the baby to his chest with the utmost care, Mikhail walked out of the room. His eyes never left the little bundle in his arms. Maloof, Vernon, Chloe, and Lucy followed after him; curiosity directed toward the tiny infant shining in their eyes. Sasha smiled to himself as he watched the children wander off down the hall.

"Tiny boss looks like he has seen ghost…in fact, so do space girl Chloe, talkative friend Vernon, and talkative friend Vernon's not talking baby sister." Mikhail said as he strolled down the hall. Maloof turned to glare savagely at Sasha, who was smiling shamelessly and trying not to laugh as he watched them walk away.

"I'll tell you about it as soon as I'm done whacking my godfather…" Maloof growled. He slid his index finger across his own throat and pointed to Sasha menacingly. Sasha just chuckled and shrugged. Maloof rolled his eyes and continued to follow after Mikhail.

"She's not even an hour old and that baby already has her big brother completely wrapped around her tiny little finger." Sasha remarked. Mrs. Bulgakov chuckled.

"I have never seen such a look on his face!" Mrs. Bulgakov remarked.

"He's absolutely infatuated with her. The other children seem to be fascinated with her as well." Sasha said.

"The miracle of birth." Mrs. Bulgakov said. Sasha smirked slightly.

"I couldn't help but notice the baby's middle name…" Sasha said. Mrs. Bulgakov nodded.

"Yes. Anastasia Razputin Bulgakov. Mikhail help me name her. We not care if it boy name. We give her middle name Razputin in honor of little gypsy boy. Also, Razputin is strong name and Anastasia-Razputin I think, though contradictory, is cute." Mrs. Bulgakov said. "Call me twisted with sense of humor. I no give damn. Baby is mine and I like name that son help me pick. If someone not like or find offensive, I say to them 'up ass, fucker'."

Sasha couldn't help but laugh. Mrs. Bulgakov, like her son, was quite spirited, even when exhausted.

"You tell them, Mrs. Bulgakov. I think it is a fine name for a beautiful baby girl." Sasha said. Mrs. Bulgakov grinned proudly.

"Thank you." She said.

"So, what did the doctor have to say?" Sasha asked.

"About baby, or me?" Mrs. Bulgakov asked.

"Both." Sasha said.

"It is like I say; I will be fine with rest. As for baby…" Mrs. Bulgakov trailed off, looking anxious.

"She is born one month early, but is developed well. Doctors are going to run tests to see if baby came to any harm in womb when I was attacked." Mrs. Bulgakov said. Sasha decided to walk over to Mrs. Bulgakov's bedside so that they didn't have to speak across the room to each other. Sasha put a hand on her shoulder.

"Did you by any chance watch the news this morning?" Sasha asked.

"No…I was a little busy with doctors everywhere trying to keep me from going into labor." Mrs. Bulgakov said in a teasing tone. Sasha chuckled softly.

"Well, it would seem that there has been a major breakthrough in finding the terrorists who have been giving us so much trouble." Sasha said. "I have been dodging the media all day, so I don't know all the details yet, but I'll come back with an update when I know more."

"I would like that. Thank you." Mrs. Bulgakov said.

"We'll have your attackers behind bars yet, Mrs. Bulgakov." Sasha said, patting the woman on the shoulder. "In the meantime, get well soon, may you and your husband both make a full and speedy recovery, congratulations on your new baby, I hope that she will be healthy, and you can rest assured that your son will be well cared for. I think that just about covers it."

Mrs. Bulgakov chuckled.

"I would say so. Thank you, Agent Nein." Mrs. Bulgakov said with a smile.

"I shall leave you to rest now and bring Mikhail back to see you again tomorrow." Sasha said.

"If you can get him away from new baby sister, that is good plan." Mrs. Bulgakov joked.

"I suppose I have my work cut out for me." Sasha said.

"You and I both are Psychonaut. When do we not have work cut out for us?" Mrs. Bulgakov mused.

"True. Very true." Sasha chuckled. "Goodnight, Mrs. Bulgakov."

"Goodnight, Agent Nein." Mrs. Bulgakov responded. With that, Sasha shut the door behind him and strolled off down the halls to find his young charges.

Sasha chuckled to himself. Maloof was going to (well, he'd at least try, anyway) mangle him when he found him. Even though he'd only spent a few hours of quality time (if you could consider physical therapy 'quality time') with him, he already felt like he knew his godson better.

Sasha was pleasantly surprised to find that Maloof was a lot like his father, Mason Canola; not only in the way of flying, but personality wise too. He had Mason's determination and wit along with his mother's stubborn, sometimes almost diehard attitude. It didn't seem like a mandatory responsibility to spend time with him (which was usually spent chatting about piloting and fidgeting in awkward silence) anymore.

Maybe this 'good role model' stuff wasn't going to be as difficult as he'd originally imagined…

_**scenedividerblahblahblahICan'tComeUpWithACleverSceneDividerblahblahblah**_

Even after a very, very, VERY long day of answering questions and talking to parents and finding them new homes and identities, Milla felt as though she couldn't rest until she'd visited the children. She crept carefully into the main living area of the wing of the building that had been set aside for the children. The children were sitting together in their pajamas and eating dinner as they chatted.

"So, as you can see, our theory about Quentin, the squirrels, the hamsters, the Democratic Republic of Congo, limbo, the blue-footed boobies, and Lake Titicaca is clearly out." Crystal sighed.

"Have you considered the possibility that Raz may have been the chosen one and Quentin as his advisor?" Brett asked.

"Hmm…" Lili said thoughtfully. "You make a valid point…"

"Heavens, what kind of toxic fumes have you all been breathing since I've been gone?" Milla giggled. The children all jumped up when they heard Milla's voice.

"Mmmf! Ahen o'ello!" Brett exclaimed through a mouthful of mashed potatoes. He jumped up and stood at attention, his cheeks still bulging full of mashed potatoes. The sight had Penny peeling into a fit of giggles.

"At ease, darling!" Agent Vodello laughed. Brett blushed and sat back down, swallowing his mashed potatoes. He chuckled sheepishly and held up a plate full of steaks still hot off the grill.

"Hehehe…want some?" Brett offered.

"I'd love some. It looks delicious." Milla said, taking a seat among the children.

"Milla! We are so totally happy to see you!" Crystal cheered.

"Yeah, we missed you!" Clem said.

"I missed you too, darlings. I'm so sorry that we've had to keep you in the dark about everything." Milla said.

"It's okay, Milla. We know everything." Elka said.

"You do?" Milla asked.

"Yeah. Ford told us everything. We know all about Vernon being abused…" Nils began.

"And his parents murdering his grandparents, bless his heart." Franke sighed.

"And we know all about Jt's condition." Chops added.

"Well, that's that much less explaining I have to do…" Milla sighed.

"Bad day?" Lili asked.

"More like 'long day', darling. Very…very…very long day." Milla said, gratefully taking a bite out of a dinner roll.

"So, have you all had a good time with Agent Anders?" Milla asked. The children all nodded.

"Yeah. He's been great!" Clem said.

"Lots of fun!" Crystal agreed.

"How's the coach doing?" Milka asked. Milla chuckled.

"He's very grumpy that he's not allowed out of bed." Milla said. "He'll be able to get around on crutches starting the day after tomorrow."

"Good." Franke said. Milla jumped as her communicator started going off. When she answered it, a message was displayed on the screen. Milla dropped her roll and jumped to her feet, her eyes wide.

"Oh my god!" She cried.

"What is it, Milla?" Penny asked.

"That was Sasha…he's just given me some wonderful news, darlings!" Milla said.

"What's the news?" Nils asked.

"Mikhail has a brand new baby sister! His mother gave birth to a little girl at six o'clock this afternoon! Four pounds nine ounces, 13 inches; and Mikhail and his mother have decided to name her Anastasia Razputin Bulgakov!" Milla said.

"Aww!" the girls cooed. Lili felt her heart flutter and a thick lump rise to her throat. She felt a swell of gratitude toward Mikhail and a wave of anguish wash over her at the same time. Mikhail had named his baby sister after Raz. Dogen discretely put his hand over Lili's, sensing her sadness.

"Oh, she sounds so tiny!" Elka breathed.

"She was born a month prematurely, but she looks to be well developed…" Milla said. She laughed as the message continued across the screen of her communicator.

"Sasha says that even though Anastasia isn't even a day old yet, she has her big brother Mikhail completely wrapped around her tiny little finger!" Milla said. This earned many 'Aww!''s from the children.

"Sasha also says that Mikhail's parents are both recovering nicely and wants me to let you all know that Vernon, Lucy, Maloof, Mikhail, Chloe, and the new baby say hi." Milla said. "Isn't that sweet?!"

Milla was starting to notice that Bobby, Phoebe, and Benny were being oddly silent. Phoebe didn't even seem to want to look up from her plate. Bobby was sitting beside her and would glance over at her strangely frequently. She had a feeling that it was something other than love in the air.

"Well, this food is delicious!" Milla remarked, holding up her plate and smiling.

"You won't believe who cooked it!" Elton said.

"Who cooked it?" Milla asked.

"Bobby and Brett and Phoebe did!" Crystal exclaimed.

"Really?" Milla asked. "You all did a wonderful job!"

"Brett has volunteered to teach us Home Economics; so as our first assignment, we each have to take turns cooking meals." Dogen explained.

"Just wait until I get in the kitchen tomorrow night. I'll make you guys a stir-fry that'll put your lights out!" Kitty said.

"It's that bad, huh?" Nils snickered. Kitty reached over and whacked him on the head playfully with a roll of paper towels that had been sitting on the table.

"I'll make dessert tomorrow!" Crystal volunteered.

"I can make pancakes for breakfast tomorrow morning." Clem offered.

"Yeah, and Chops and Penny can take care of the syrup." Nils snickered.

"What was that, pretty boy?" Chops asked. Penny covered his mouth.

"What's with you guys and the Canadian jokes, eh?" Penny asked.

"Pancakes sound good to me!" Brett said.

"Don't look at me. The only thing I know how to cook in mac'n cheese from a box along with hotdogs." Nils said.

"Great. Then you can make lunch tomorrow." Elka said. Nils sighed and shrugged.

"Stupid surfer dude." Chops scoffed playfully.

"Bring it, syrup man." Nils said.

"Actually, bacon's more his thing." Penny said. Everyone burst into laughter. While everyone else was occupied, Bobby quietly led Phoebe up to Milla.

"Milla, can we talk to you in private for a minute?" Bobby asked. Milla nodded and discretely left the room with the two children. Phoebe still didn't want to look up.

"What's the matter, darlings?" Milla asked. Bobby looked to Phoebe.

"C'mon, Phoebe. You gotta tell her." Bobby said.

"I-I had another accident earlier today." Phoebe said softly. She was ashamed of herself. Milla frowned and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Tell me what happened, sweetie." Milla said softly.

"Elka got me all worked up with her stupid drama queen spiel, and I lost control and set her sheet of paper and her pencil on fire." Phoebe said, tears stinging at her eyes.

"How'd she get you worked up?" Milla asked.

"She was talking about all the horrible things that have happened to Jt and Vernon and she was saying that worse things could be happening to Raz and Quentin." Phoebe said softly, fighting tears.

"So she made you think about Quentin and your worry teamed up with your imagination and ran wild?" Milla asked. Phoebe nodded and sniffled softly. Milla nodded understandingly.

"Why don't you come with me, honey? We'll have a girl to girl chat. Just the two of us. It'll make you feel better." Milla said. Phoebe wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Okay." She said. To avoid an awkward silence, Bobby slipped back into the other room to rejoin the other cadets without another word and left Phoebe and Milla to talk.

An hour later, most of the cadets were getting into bed. Bobby felt obligated to see to it that all the other cadets were settled in before he went to bed himself. He silently stood vigil leaning against the wall in a dark corner of the lounge. Most of the other cadets were in bed already. Only a few were still up.

Everything was calm, quiet, and peaceful. The only light in the room came from the fire blazing in the fireplace. It cast a cozy glow all around the room. The soft crackling of the logs mingled with the occasional giggle from Kitty and Franke as they lounged on the couch together, gossiping and painting each others toenails and the soft, soothing, gentle drone of Chop's voice as he sat on another sofa with Penny reading her a bedtime story.

Lili seemed to feel the same way as Bobby did. She had taken up a post on the lounger in the opposite corner of the room as she pretended to read a book. Dogan tried to stay up with her. He felt obligated to stick by her side and Lili knew it. She also knew that sleep was winning out with Dogan. She assured him that she didn't mind if Dogan headed off to bed. With that, Dogan wished Lili goodnight and toddled off to the boy's sleeping quarters.

A few minutes later, Phoebe and Milla returned. Phoebe looked as though she had been crying, but she definitely looked much better.

"Oh, Bobby…I hope you weren't waiting up for me…" Phoebe said.

"Nah. I just didn't feel like going to bed yet." Bobby said. "Feeling better now?"

Phoebe nodded.

"You were right. Talking to Milla helped a lot." Phoebe said. "We've even come up with a way to prevent me from loosing control again."

"You have? How?" Bobby asked.

"I'm going to get a power breaker." Phoebe said.

"A what now?" Bobby asked.

"A power breaker. Like Dogan's hat. It allows only a certain amount of psychic energy to flow through it. When a surge of energy goes through it, the breaker trips and stops the flow of energy; just like with an electric breaker." Phoebe explained. Bobby couldn't help the amused smirk that came to his face.

"I'm sorry, but I can't imagine you in one of those foil hats." Bobby snickered. Phoebe laughed.

"It doesn't have to be a hat, silly!" Phoebe said. "It can be anything! It can be a necklace, or a ring, or a hair clip, or an earring, or a bracelet…I'm probably just going to get the breaker laced into the interior of my headphones."

"Okay, good." Bobby chuckled. Milla walked up and kissed Bobby on the cheek. Bobby blushed slightly.

"What was that for?" Bobby asked.

"It's because I'm so proud of you, darling. Phoebe tells me that you were very kind to her today." Milla said. Bobby blushed deeper.

"Well, I'm the oldest guy here. It's like my job or whatever." Bobby muttered.

"You've been really sweet to me, Bobby. You're a real gentleman. Thank you." Phoebe said. Bobby blushed deeper.

"Whatever. Just don't go spreading it around that I was nice to you. I've got a reputation to uphold, you know." Bobby muttered. This earned a slight smile from Phoebe. She walked up to Bobby and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. She whispered something in his ear as she pulled back. Whatever she had said, it made Bobby go bright red. He could only stare as Phoebe bid him goodnight and scampered off to the girl's sleeping quarters.

A faint smile tugged at Bobby's lips as he made his way to the boy's sleeping quarters. He was so distracted by the words that Phoebe had whispered to him ringing in his ears that he didn't even notice when Benny slipped passed him and into the lounge.

"_Now I know why Chloe likes you so much."_

Clearance granted for shuttle Bobby to launch to Cloud 9.

_**scenedividerblahblahblahICan'tComeUpWithACleverSceneDividerblahblahblah**_

Benny let out a sigh of relief when he slipped passed Bobby unnoticed. Milla was on her way out the door when Benny entered the lounge. He dashed after her.

"Milla, wait!" Benny said softly so that he wouldn't draw the attention of the cadets that were still up.

"What is it, sweetie?" Milla asked.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Benny asked.

"Of course, darling." Milla said. "What do you want to talk to me about?"

"It's about Vernon." Benny said. Milla smiled.

"Oh, that. I'm so sorry! I meant to tell you, but I forgot!" Milla said.

"Tell me what?" Benny asked. Milla ran her fingers through Benny's hair.

"Don't you worry about him, darling. Right now, he's safe with Sasha and he has Maloof, Mikhail, and Chloe to keep him company. You and I are going to go meet up with them tomorrow morning, so pack a bag, alright? I wont' be able to stay with you and Sasha and the others for long, but you're going to be staying with Sasha and the others until the trial is over. You won't miss the trial and no one will utter a word about Vernon and Lucy's…ahem…special conditions." Milla assured him. Benny let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay. Thanks, Milla." Benny said.

"Is there anything else you wanted to talk to me about?" Milla asked. Benny shook his head.

"Nope. You covered everything. Thanks, Milla." Benny said.

"You're welcome, darling. Goodnight." Milla said. Benny bid her goodnight as well and walked at a leisurely pace back to the boy's sleeping quarters. He settled into his bed for the first peaceful sleep he'd gotten since before Whispering Rock was attacked.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Truman almost burst into tears and hugged the former grand head when he walked in the door with a box of fresh doughnuts and two big cups of coffee. Ford winked at Truman.

"Do I know you or what, sonny boy?" Ford chuckled.

"I love you, Ford Cruller!" Truman sighed, cramming a doughnut into his mouth and practically dumping his coffee down his throat. Ford just laughed.

"I always appreciated it when you did stuff like this for me. I figured I'd return the favor since you're about to be roasted alive on live television." Ford said.

"Thanks a lot, Ford." Truman grumbled. Again, Ford just laughed and patted Truman on the back. Truman picked up the box of doughnuts and his coffee and he and Ford started off to the press conference.

"Coming through! Make way! Dead man walking, here!" Ford called to an empty hallway. Truman rolled his eyes as Ford laughed. Hot a second later, Milla rounded the corner and stepped into the hall a few yards ahead of them. She stood at attention and produced a kazoo from her pocket and began to play a soldier's funeral song. Ford was in stitches.

"You two are _so _helpful." Truman said sarcastically.

"It would have been better, but Agent Leiken is out on a mission, so he couldn't make it down here to play the bagpipes for you in that lovely kilt of his." Milla said.

"Sasha would have made a good substitute!" Ford laughed.

"Does he play the bagpipes?" Milla asked.

"Milla, I don't think anyone really knows how to play the bagpipes. I think it's all a ruse. Anyone can fake knowing how to play. The whole point is that Sasha would make that kilt look good." Ford said. He and Milla both burst into laughter. It brought a smile to Truman's face as well.

"I don't know…I think that kilt would look five times sexier on Morry than it would on Sasha." Truman said. The three burst into peels of laughter.

"Don't tell them I said that." Truman chuckled.

"Don't worry, we won't subject Sasha to that kind of heartbreak." Ford chuckled. Truman took another doughnut out of the box and offered Milla one. Milla reached in and grabbed one with sprinkles on it.

"Why'd you get Eclairs, Ford? Sasha's the only one who likes them and he's not here." Milla said. Ford shrugged.

"Force of habit, I guess." Ford said. Truman sighed.

"I wish Sasha was here. He's a quick thinker. He always has a good suggestion to keep me from completely humiliating myself in front of the masses." Truman said. He turned to stare at Ford and Milla. "And he wouldn't be so mean to me!"

"You know he'd be just as bad as we are." Milla said.

"And Morry would be worse." Ford said.

"True…true…" Truman said. Ford patted Truman on the shoulder.

"You'll do fine, Truman. Just try to think like Sasha." Ford suggested. Truman got a devilish look in his eyes. He turned to Milla and made a kissy-face at her. Milla giggled and slapped him playfully.

"On a mission! Think like Sasha when he's on a mission!" Ford chuckled.

"Do I have to shove a stick up my ass?" Truman teased.

"No! See! Now who's the one being silly?" Ford asked. "Besides, if you shove a stick up your ass, you'll make a funny face. The last thing you need is to be making a funny face on live TV."

Truman laughed.

"Alright, alright. I'll just go by W.W.S.D." Truman said. Milla raised an eyebrow at him.

"W.W.S.D. meaning What Would Sasha Do." Truman explained.

"Oh, I go by that a lot." Milla said.

"We should make t-shirts." Truman said. The three looked at each other and burst into laughter.

"We haven't hung out like this since…well…before I became Grand Head." Truman said. Ford nodded.

"One of these days, the three of us plus Sasha and Morry will have to take a day off and go do something together." Ford said. Milla nodded, her expression slightly sad.

"We can go up to the Swiss Alps together with all the children and their families for a week to celebrate when this is all over and Razputin and Quentin are with us again." Milla said softly. Ford and Truman both put an arm around Milla's shoulders comfortingly.

"That's a good idea, Milla." Truman said softly.

"I think everyone will enjoy that." Ford agreed.

"I wonder what they're doing right now." Milla said softly.

"I imagine they're having breakfast right about now." Ford said. Milla and Truman nodded. The rest of the walk to the flight hanger was made in silence. Benny was already waiting for Milla with his suitcase in hand.

"Take care, Milla. Give Sasha and Becca my regards, give Vernon and Lucy my deepest condolences, tell Maloof and Chloe that I wish them the best of luck, and congratulate Mikhail for me on his new sister." Truman said.

"I will. Good luck on your press conference, darling." Milla said. She gave him a brief hug and a kiss on the cheek, then proceeded to straighten his collar, adjust his tie, and smooth back his hair. Truman just let her fuss over him with a slightly amused smile.

Milla then turned to Ford. "Try to bring him back to us in one piece, hmm, darling?"

Ford grinned.

"This is the media we're talking about, Milla. I'm not guaranteeing anything. I'll bring him back in as few pieces as I can." Ford said. Milla giggled and hugged him.

"It's the best we can hope for, I suppose!" She said.

"Well, we'd better get going. The press will get even more pissy if we're late." Ford said.

"Right. See you around, Milla." Truman said. Ford ruffled Benny's hair playfully as Ford and Truman walked past him to board one of the planes. Milla smoothed Benny's hair back into place with a smile and led him to the aircraft that they would be taking. Benny was pleasantly surprised to find that their pilot was none other than his own mother.

"Mom! I didn't know you'd be transporting us!" Benny exclaimed. His mother jumped up and hugged him with a laugh.

"Neither did I, honey! What are the odds, huh?" Mrs. Fideleo laughed. She kissed Benny on the forehead.

"I've missed you." She said.

"I missed you too, Mom." Benny said. Mrs. Fideleo escorted Milla and Benny into her little jet. In no time at all, they were in the air.

"So, Agent Vodello…" Mrs. Fideleo began.

"Oh, please, call me Milla!" Milla said.

"Right, Milla then…might I inquire as to why you and my son are going to Japan?" Mrs. Fideleo asked curiously. Benny looked to Milla.

"You can tell her, darling." Milla said.

"Well, Mom…a friend of mine, Vernon Tripe…" Benny began.

"The boy on the news?!" Mrs. Fideleo asked. Benny nodded.

"I guess you already know about his parents and grandparents, then." Benny said.

"Oh, that poor dear…" Mrs. Fideleo said softly.

"I'm going over there with Milla to be with Vernon and Lucy. I'm going to be giving a testimony at their parent's trial." Benny said.

"A testimony?! How were you involved?!" Mrs. Fideleo asked anxiously.

"It's not what you think, mom." Benny said hastily. "Vernon and Lucy were abused by their parents and I'm the only one they ever told about it."

"God, those poor kids…" Mrs. Fideleo said.

The trip to Japan seemed terribly short. It had been very comforting to Benny to have been able to see his mother after what seemed like months. But, alas, they had to part ways once again after landing in Japan.

Sasha, Vernon, Lucy, Mikhail, Maloof, and Chloe were waiting for them when they landed. Milla dashed off of the plane and into Sasha's arms. They held each other close for a long moment and shared an affectionate kiss.

"I missed you." Milla whispered.

"I missed you too." Sasha whispered back. Awkwardly, Benny approached Vernon and Lucy.

"I'm so sorry, you guys." Benny said softly. A sad smile tugged at Vernon's lips. He shrugged.

"I don't know why people keep apologizing. It's not their fault and it won't change anything." Vernon said softly. Lucy toddled up to Benny and hugged his legs. Benny leaned over and picked her up.

"Hey, Lucy. How's my favorite little ballerina?" Benny asked.

"Good." Lucy responded shyly. Benny's eyebrows climbed up his forehead.

"Look who's finally talking! I'm proud of you, Lucy!" Benny said. Lucy blushed and giggled, hugging Benny's neck. Vernon smiled at Benny.

"She sure is fond of you." Vernon said. Benny smiled down at Lucy.

"She's not so bad herself." Benny teased. Lucy giggled and poked Benny on the forehead. Benny glanced over at Chloe, Maloof, and Mikhail. He grinned sheepishly.

"Hey, guys. I hear that you have a new baby sister yourself, Mikhail. Congrats." Benny said. Mikhail grinned proudly. Maloof and Chloe couldn't help but smile at the Russian cadet's obvious joy.

"Thank you." Mikhail said.

"Oh, darling, you must let me see her!" Milla said.

"Certainly." Mikhail said.

"Why don't we go see her right now?" Sasha asked. The others agreed and they all headed off to the med ward together.

"So, Maloof…I guess you're doing a lot better now, huh?" Benny asked awkwardly. Maloof nodded.

"Yeah. I'm getting physical therapy." Maloof explained.

"I'm glad that you're okay." Benny said. Maloof stared at Benny for a long moment before breaking out into a smirk.

"I guess it's true what Vernon has been saying, then. You really have turned over a new leaf." Maloof said. Benny blushed slightly.

"Well, I'm working on it." Benny said sheepishly. Maloof smiled.

"All your prey has up and become too dangerous for you to hunt." Maloof teased motioning to himself and then to Mikhail. Benny chuckled and raised his hands in surrender.

"Yeah, that's it. You're too good. I don't stand a chance anymore. I give up." Benny said.

"This is gonna take some getting used to." Maloof said to Mikhail; gesturing to Benny. Mikhail laughed.

"So, what have you guys been up to here in Japan?" Benny asked.

"Mikhail's here visiting his parents and I'm getting physical therapy." Maloof answered quickly.

"And I had to get a physical to renew my piloting license." Chloe said quickly. Benny shrugged.

"Sounds like a regular barrel of fun." He said sarcastically.

"You're telling me." Maloof muttered. Seconds later, they approached the window of the newborn nursery. A nurse allowed Mikhail to go inside and get Anastasia. He brought the newborn out to show the others.

"This is my teeny tiny itty bitty brand new baby sister, Anastasia. Say hello, Anya!" Mikhail said, smiling down at the newborn. Anya cooed in response to Mikhail's words.

"Aw…she's cute, Mikhail." Benny said, smiling at the infant. Mikhail was beaming with pride. Mikhail offered to let Milla hold Anya. The woman gushed over the baby joyfully. Sasha smiled and stood beside her with one arm around her waist. They were so absorbed with each other and the baby that they didn't notice the cadets snickering at them.

"You know that it's gonna be déjà vu in a few years; except the baby they'll be holding will be theirs." Maloof whispered to the other cadets. They all chuckled and nodded.

"Are you kidding? You're looking at Milla Vodello, smallfry. In a few years, it'll probably be their eighth!" Benny said. Maloof chose to overlook the 'smallfry' comment and laughed.

"You're probably right." Mikhail said.

"Affirmative. Milla and Sasha will make successful lifelong mates and will likely produce a vast number of offspring." Chloe agreed. The boys snickered.

"Yeah, with a woman like Milla, Sasha's going to be one lucky bastard." Benny whispered.

"What are you all giggling about over there?" Milla asked. All the children jumped and blushed.

"Nothing." Maloof said innocently.

"We were just saying that you and Sasha look good together is all." Benny said.

"And baby make picture complete." Mikhail added. Lucy, Vernon, and Chloe nodded in agreement. Sasha and Milla both blushed deeply.

"But…" Mikhail said. He walked over to Sasha and Milla and took Anya back. "Cannot have this baby. Mikhail is keeping his baby sister, thank you. You will have to get own baby."

Mikhail seemed oblivious to the implications that he had just unwittingly made as he gushed over his baby sister. The other cadets had to clamp their hands down over their mouths to keep from bursting into uproarious laughter. Milla and Sasha blushed scarlet.

"I-I suppose you're right." Sasha said sheepishly.

"You know, Milla, I don't know what you did to Sasha, but it worked." Maloof said. Milla glanced back and forth from Sasha to Maloof.

"I beg your pardon?" Milla asked.

"We've always been kinda distant, but now, we're closer than ever. He's made a great father figure, and not just to me. Isn't that right, guys?" Maloof asked. Vernon, Lucy, and Mikhail all voiced their agreement. Sasha blushed deeply and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Milla smiled sweetly at Sasha.

"Oh, Sasha!" Milla sighed. She hugged him tightly and kissed him. "I'm so proud of you!"

Sasha glanced over at the cadets over Milla's shoulder. Vernon and Maloof were smiling at him with great amusement. Maloof winked at Sasha and gave him the thumbs up. Sasha smirked back at him.

There was no doubt about it. Maloof was definitely Mason's son.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Sorry for the short-ish uneventful chapter and the insanely long time you had to wait for it. I'll bet you guys were expecting me to do something angsty to Mikhails mommy, weren't you! XD!

O o …Dear God, CALL THE MEDIA! HALT THE PRESS! LYRE-19 JUST POSTED AN ANGST FREE CHAPTER THAT ENDED ON A HAPPY NOTE AND WITHOUT A CLIFFHANGER!

Reviews will make me feel better! (puppy eyes)

Also, you guys; some of you haven't answered to your jury duty call. Judge Lyre-19 presiding over the case of Vernon, Lucy, and the Agency vs. Mr. and Mrs. Tripe. You, the readers, are my jury. Should Vernon and Lucy's parents die for their crimes or live the rest of their lives in jail without possibility of parole where it is possible that the two could one day escape and take their vengeance on their children? Or, as one reader suggested, should I make a side sequel all about Vernon's lifelong struggle to protect his and Lucy's secrets?

…you know what? I think I'm going to go create an official poll for that…I haven't tried out that new feature yet…so tata!

Check out my forum! The poll is on there now! …I've added sever very strange topics while fooling around with my forum at three in the morning…I've got to stop doing that XD…

And please review on your way out!


	38. See D'art Run

"We must get moving quickly

WHEW! It's been a loooong time, friends! (dodges projectiles thrown by angry readers)

Sorry, but this is I think my shortest chapter yet…but at least my writers block is starting to let up! For all you "Up Against the World" fans, I am hoping to have an update for that MAYBE this weekend…I'll try real hard for yuh!

Aqua Aussie: Okay! Okay! Lol! The first review is yours! (gives you certificate for first review of ch37) ROFL! You too, huh? Yeah, I did the same thing with the FBI when the last of the ketchup went missing from the fridge XD! So glad you liked the chapter…and sorry I didn't update much sooner! Thanks as always for the reviews! (hugs!)

Black Rain: (SUPERBLUSH) Thank youuuu! (hugs) So glad I made you laugh! Thanks so much for the kind words!

Black Dawn: I was glad I could help you with your login problem D Thanks so much for the kind words! (hugs)

Farcie: AYYYYY, FARCIEEEEE! (highfive) Long time no see! Ugh! My play got tossed down the crapper along with the rest of the shit that was last year; but thankfully, I have flushed the toilet on last year and can begin a new year with a clean toilet bowl XD…just last week, I got my letter giving me a shot for this years program…I'm thinking of shooting for a less expensive program this time…I'm seriously considering shooting for Australia this time…(does happy dance because Australia is awesome) …(BLUSH) I loved that line too XD! Glad you got a kick out of it too! (hugs) Thanks so much for your continuing kind words (squeeze!)

The Dark Patriot: Really?! (happy dance) I do love to make people laugh…I'm glad I was able to coax a smile or two with the last chapter D! (sigh!) good luck…some of my friends who tried downloading it from gametap for free 4 months ago are probably STILL waiting for it to finish downloading XD! The game is so awesome (which is probably a well known fact for you by the time you read this) and I'm glad you finally got to play it all the way through! Thanks so much for the kind words! (hugs!)

Dragondancer123: aw! Thanks so much! I haven't lost interest; I've just had one heck of a writers block - - ….Thank you for the kind words! (hugs)

Fan of Fics: YES! XD! Thank you for the…word XD! Whatever! It's a review, and that's plenty for me! (hugs) XD

Fan: …oh lordy…you have absolutely no idea just how hard I laughed at your very to-the-point review XD! I just had to go back and read the chapter you commented on, and for some reason your review just struck me as so damned funny! (hugs) thanks for making me laugh (100 in a GOOD WAY!) and for reviewing!

I Ain't That Sane: O Y THANK YOU BETA-BUDDEH! (highfive) Yes, they should pay…I just have one question for them before they do…Cash, credit, debit, or check? (cue thunder and lightning) MWA HAHAHAHAHAAAAAA! Thanks to a little help from peoplez unnamed (XD) my writers block is clearing up! Thanks for the kind words! (hugs)

Silver Fang 101: Coming right up! Thanks for the review! I'm glad you're enjoying the fic! (hugs)

_**HOMG CHAPTER 38 LEIK FOR REALLIEZ! NO JOKE! I UPDATED!!**_

"We must get moving quickly!" Loboto said, reaching for his cloak.

"What shall we do with Dart?" Crispin asked. Loboto paused.

"It would be safest to have him stay here." Loboto said, his expression apologetic.

"And leave him all alone?" Crispin asked.

"He won't be alone. I'll stay here with him and keep him company." Sam said. Loboto and Crispin looked from Dart, to Sam, to each other.

"You know that I wouldn't want to leave him under normal circumstances, Crispin; but I think it would be best in this situation." Loboto said. Crispin looked back to Dart nervously.

"I-I'll be fine. Even if Sam w-wasn't here to keep me company, I-I'm used to being alone." Dart stuttered. A flicker of pain and sympathy flickered in Crispin's eyes before he sighed and nodded slowly. He briefly reached over and grasped Dart's shoulder.

"Alright. We'll be back as soon as we can." Crispin said, giving Dart's shoulder a brief squeeze. Dart gave a single, short nod. Crispin let his hand fall from Dart's shoulder. He spared the boy one last glance before rushing out the door with Loboto.

_**NEWIMPROVEDUPDATEDTOTALLYORIGINALSCENEDIVIDEROFDOOM**_

Adran grunted as he found himself suddenly expelled from the throne room by a gust of wind. He landed harshly on his back on the cold, hard stone floor. He was sore all over, bloody and bruised, and the harsh impact did little to help that. The massive wooden doors slammed shut in front of him. Adran let out a long sigh, ran his fingers through his pale hair and eased his sore body down to lie still and rest for a moment on the floor.

He lay there with his eyes closed as he urged his racing pulse to calm itself. He took several slow, deep breaths in an attempt to regulate his breathing, but his chest ached from the effort.

As he began to collect himself, he became vaguely aware of a familiar presence nearby. It was then that he willed himself to open his eyes and look around.

There, leaning against the wall beside the door to Lord Arid's chamber, Renka stood with her arms crossed; gazing down at Adran with an unsympathetic expression.

"Renka." Adran acknowledged calmly. He tried to get to his feet, only to double back over with a grunt of pain as his…well…everything ached in protest to the movement. Renka took a step toward Adran, her unfeeling expression and crossed arms remaining.

"All of your limbs are plainly still where they should be…I see no sword or dagger or arrow protruding from your body…all your organs remain within the confines of your body…your tongue remains behind your teeth and your eyes snugly in their sockets…what are you moaning about?" Renka asked coldly. Adran sighed and cast his gaze to the ground. Renka was right. He still had 10 toes, 10 fingers, 2 hands, 2 feet, 2 arms, 2 legs, 2 ears, 2 eyes, and a tongue (as well as any other…ahem…vital external appendages that, if severed, would be sorely missed…).

Considering the magnitude of his latest failure; Lord Arid had gone amazingly mercifully easy on Adran; but that did little to remedy the trembling and fear that remained fresh within Adran. He did his best not to let his mind wander to what would have become of himself had he not been so vital to Lord Arid and if Lord Arid had not been in such a merciful mood…

Adran drew a shaky breath and looked up at Renka with remorseful eyes. Renka felt her stony attitude begin to falter, but she didn't let it show.

"Renka…I…I am truly sorry for how I treated you earlier…I may have been angry; but not at you…I was frustrated and afraid, but I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I did not mean in my desperation and fear, to hurt one whom I cherish above all others…" Adran said softly and sincerely. Renka's expression was unreadable.

"I-I knew that Lord Arid could not afford to kill me…but still…as I was before him, I felt such overwhelming fear…I feared that he might strike me blind or sever my arm…that somehow, he would do something to me that would result in my never being able to make amends with you…" Adran said softly. Renka stared.

"In my fear, the only vision in my mind was of you…life is short, my dearest…I wish not for something to happen between us that we would regret…I love you, Renka…and I am sorry for treating you otherwise." Adran said with the utmost sincerity. Renka's expression turned to one of scrutiny.

"Please, my love…I have spoken nothing but the truth from my heart…won't you please say something? Will you not help me?" Adran asked. Renka sighed and knelt beside him, grasping his arm.

"Very well then, you big baby…" Renka muttered, helping Adran to his feet and letting him lean on her. "Come. I shall dress your wounds, if only so that you will not appear so painfully pathetic…"

_**NEWIMPROVEDUPDATEDTOTALLYORIGINALSCENEDIVIDEROFDOOM**_

Dart remained standing in the same spot he had been when Loboto and Crispin had rushed out. He was just staring at the door, quiet and still, with Sam nestled snugly in his arms. Sam gazed up at the boy curiously.

"Dart?" He called softly. Dart's attention snapped back to Sam.

"Oh, I-I am so terribly sorry, Mr. Pokeylope…" Dart said, gently setting Sam on the table. The boy clasped his hands behind his back and stared dejectedly at his own feet.

"I-I should not have done that…I did not know what to do…I beg of you to accept my deepest apologies…" Dart said, bowing deeply. Sam raised an eyebrow at the boy (well, as best he could since turtles don't have eyebrows…).

"I'm afraid you've lost me…what are you apologizing for, Dart?" Sam asked.

"For betraying your identity to those whom you feared…" Dart said softly.

"Oh, that…think nothing of it, Dart. I would have given myself away by now even if you hadn't said anything. True, I don't like those two at all; but unfortunately, they happen to be the only people probably in the world who understand this situation and might be able to help. It can be nothing short of destiny that I ended up in the home of the very people I needed most." Sam observed.

"S-so, you are not angry with me, Mr. Pokeylope?" Dart asked hesitantly, glancing up at Sam through his bangs.

"Not at all, Dart…and please, just call me Sam. All my friends do." Sam said. A wide grin came over Dart's face. Sam smiled and chuckled.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I-I've never had a friend before…Sam…" Dart said bashfully. Sam smiled.

"Well, Dart, from what I understand, and if Loboto and Crispin are able to work this thing out, you will soon have…lets see…10 Aquato children…Greyson...Sheegor, Edgar, Gloria, Fred, and Boyd…16 of the most incredible friends anyone could ever hope to have." Sam said.

"The Aquato Noble and his followers?" Dart asked, pulling up a chair and laying his head on his arms to get at eyelevel with Sam.

"That's right, Dart…well…they're not exactly his followers…they are his father, his brothers, his sisters, and his friends." Sam explained.

"Sam? I-if it's okay…um…what are they like?" Dart asked. Sam smiled blissfully.

"Oh, let me tell you all about them, my friend…"

_**NEWIMPROVEDUPDATEDTOTALLYORIGINALSCENEDIVIDEROFDOOM**_

Quentin ducked low and tucked himself down as close to Midas' body as he could. At first glance, the sight of the young gypsy astride the mighty steed was of beauty, and awestruck grace. Horse main and gypsy robes dancing in the wind like fire. Perfectly synchronized; two beings functioning as one.

The painful reality of it was that poor Quentin was not positioned as he was out of experience and the knowledge that ducking low was the best position for maximum speed. Really, poor Quentin was just hanging on for dear life!

Oh, don't get him wrong…Quentin knew how to ride a horse. He had learned that at a very young age. It's just that, well…it had been quite a while since it had last been necessary for Quentin to travel via horseback. He made a mental note to himself to make a point of reacquainting himself with the fine art…that is…if Quentin himself was able to hold on long enough for Midas to come to a stop…whenever THAT should be…Quentin hoped it was sometime in the very near future. His face was starting to go numb from the cold and his arms…and posterior…were starting to get pretty sore…

_**NEWIMPROVEDUPDATEDTOTALLYORIGINALSCENEDIVIDEROFDOOM**_

Adran sighed weakly as he gazed up at the ceiling of his study from where he lay on the lounger. His wounds were all dressed, but his body was still pretty sore. He winced in great annoyance as he reached over to rub the bandage on his arm. He felt Renka bat his hand away.

"You're scratching at your wounds. Why are you scratching at your wounds? I've told you that you must find other ways to occupy yourself when you are bored. Scratching wounds is a bad habit and will only hinder the healing." Renka scolded gently.

"I know, Renka…I can't help it…I'm not just scratching because I'm bored this time…they're really itchy!" Adran sighed frustrated.

"They shouldn't be…the herbal salve I put on your wounds should relieve any pain and itching…" Renka said. Adran growled at nothing in particular and rubbed at the bandage on his cheek.

"Are you sure you mixed the right herbs, love? Because, sincerely…the itch is getting worse and worse!" Adran said.

"I mixed the right herbs!" Renka snapped. "Here, you big baby…let me see…"

She grabbed Adran's wrist and unraveled the bandage a bit…then she stopped and stared.

"What?" Adran asked. Renka didn't respond. "What is it, Renka?"

Adran sat up to try to get a look at what Renka was staring at. He let out a very undignified shriek and tugged at his own hair with his free hand.

"PURPLE?! WHY AM I TURNING PURPLE?! I SHOULD NOT BE TURNING PURPLE AND ITCHY, RENKA!!" Adran cried. Renka's face was slowly turning red with rage.

"I KNOW THAT, ADRAN!" Renka snapped. She released Adran's arm moodily and stomped over to the table where she had her medicinal herbs laid out.

"RENKA?! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! HELP ME! I'M ITCHY ALL OVER AND I'M TURNING PURPLE!" Adran yelped.

"SHUT UP, ADRAN! I KNOW!" Renka growled as she sifted through her herbs. It wasn't until she picked up the sprigs of lavender that she noticed traces of the white powder on the table and dusting the herbs. She went almost purple herself with rage.

"THAT LITTLE BASTARD!" Renka screeched.

"What'd I do?!" Adran cried, his voice three octaves higher than normal due to his distress.

"Not you, you idiot!" Renka barked. She stomped back over to Adran and thrust the lavender sprig with the dusting of white powder up to Adran's face.

"Umburgrass!" She exclaimed. "Powdered UMBERGRASS!"

Adran's mouth hung open.

"No…it couldn't be…isn't that…" Adran began.

"THAT LITTLE GALOCHIO BASTARD! HE'LL BE FAR WORSE THAN NEARLY BLIND WHEN I'VE FINISHED WITH HIM THIS TIME!" Renka howled. "I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN IT WAS HIM!"

Adran's mouth hung open again.

"Wait…of course! It makes perfect sense! HE MUST be behind that little psychic mutt wretch vanishing from his cell! HE slipped the powdered umbergrass into my stock of herbs! It HAS to be him! He's the only one who has access to and uses umbergrass!" Adran cried. "THAT LITTLE BASTARD!"

"But…how? He should still be under your spell, Renka! He should be locked up somewhere, raving mad!" Adran ranted. "Are you quite certain it's him, love?"

"I have no doubts, Adran. It's him. I don't know how he managed to pry loose of my spell, but it's him alright. The way he covered his tracks…the use of umbergrass…it has to be him! It's like you said, he's the only one who has access to umbergrass; and he was good enough to throw me for a loop with the traces of magic residue he left near the wretch's cell…He's alive, he's free of my spell, he knows where we are, he has the wretch, and the spirits only know how long he's been watching us or what he knows…" Renka hissed. Adran went deathly pale.

"…Renka…this is bad…this is so bad…Lord Arid CAN NOT find out about this…if he does…" Adran trailed off.

"He won't find out, Adran." Renka said menacingly.

"How will we ever keep this from him?!" Adran asked.

"He won't find out because we're going to go take care of the problem right now. Once and for all. Come on, Adran." Renka said, grabbing Adran's arm and forcing him to his feet.

"B-but Renka…what of the umbergrass? What will become of me?!" Adran asked.

"There's nothing that can be done for it, Adran. You'll just have to be purple and itchy until it wears off. You'll live." Renka said. She pushed Adran up against the wall and pressed herself to his chest.

"No herb can counter umbergrass, but I can tell you this much…" Renka whispered, her voice thick with bloodlust. "Once we take our sweet revenge on that little Galochio bastard, the satisfaction will diminish the effects of the umbergrass to a mere annoyance…"

Adran smiled wickedly.

"Oh, Renka…I do love it when you get all vengeful like this…" Adran whispered back seductively.

"Then let us get on with the deed!" Renka said.

"You know where he is?" Adran asked. Renka smirked.

"I have a pretty good hunch…"

_**NEWIMPROVEDUPDATEDTOTALLYORIGINALSCENEDIVIDEROFDOOM**_

Crispin held tightly to Calypso's mane as her hooves thundered over the ground below. Occasionally, he would glance back to look for Loboto, even though he knew Loboto was probably a ways behind him.

Loboto had Crispin go ahead of him on Calypso while Loboto himself hitched their two other horses to the small caravan that the two often used while traveling long distances. The caravan would come in handy for caring for and transporting the sick and injured in the Aquato Noble's group.

Crispin's mind was racing. He thought of Dart and hoped for his safety and well being while he was away. He hoped that that rude little turtle would be nicer to Dart than it was to himself and Loboto, and he hoped that the turtle wouldn't fill Dart's head with stories of the people that they were while the turtle had known them.

He also thought of the Aquato Noble, but more of the people who were with him. To be specific, the General. Crispin knew he owed a lot to him. Crispin firmly believed that the General had played a big part in Crispin breaking free of Renka's spell. He more than likely wouldn't have ever broken the spell without him.

Crispin had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. The Aquato Noble had said that he and his family were weak and injured from the journey…he had also said that one among his group was at the brink of death…Crispin assumed that this person was not one of the Nobel's family members, so it had to be one of his friends. That left the crazy security guard, the nutty actress, the mad painter, the batty girl with the turtle, or the General.

Crispin didn't know much about the others since he hadn't paid much attention to them or really spent much time around any of them, but, having been the one to break the General, Crispin knew all too well how fragile he could be…he couldn't shake the feeling that the General was the one who was in such dire condition.

For Crispin, this increased the urgency of the situation all the more and made him all the more anxious to find him.

_**NEWIMPROVEDUPDATEDTOTALLYORIGINALSCENEDIVIDEROFDOOM**_

The only sound in the cavern was the sound of the wind whistling and echoing at the mouth of the cave. Occasionally, lightning would flicker in the distance and a soft, low roll of thunder would follow. The temperature was dropping quickly.

The Aquato children were all huddled more or less in a clump at the back of the cave. Jennifer and Benjamin sat together with Bryson and Maria on their laps and one big blanket wrapped around the four of them. Joseph had his arm protectively around his ailing brother Lyle, who lay asleep against his shoulder as the two of them sat wrapped up in a blanket together. Elizabeth had climbed into her fathers lap and wrapped the two of them in a blanket. They had both fallen asleep.

Sage had taken it upon himself to see to it that Raz stayed warm. He lay wrapped in a blanket with his older brother; Sage's stomach to Raz's back, hugging his older brother like a pillow in his sleep. Vera had settled at their heads, gently lifting both her brother's heads to rest on her lap as they slept. She quietly, absently fawned over both her younger and older brother while lost in her own thoughts; rubbing a smudge of dirt from Sage's cheek with her thumb here and brushing a loose strand of hair from Raz's face there. She shivered slightly, lacking a blanket for herself.

Sheegor settled beside her silently with a gentle smile and wrapped her blanket around the two of them.

Edgar and Gloria spoke very seriously in hushed tones a few yards away from where Boyd sat seemingly glued to Fred's side. Just to look at Boyd was heartbreaking. His expression was blank and his eyes seemed void of all emotion…of all life…they seemed to be fixed soullessly on Fred's still form. Boyd had neither moved nor spoken since settling beside Fred. He seemed to be in a catatonic state of some sort.

Edgar parted from Gloria and walked over to Boyd. He gently laid a hand on Boyd's shoulder. Boyd gave no acknowledgement of Edgar's presence.

"Boyd…" Edgar said firmly.

"What is it, Edgar?" Boyd asked listlessly, never breaking his gaze.

"Come, my friend…You must rest now. You need it more than any of us. I will watch over him." Edgar said.

"I'm not leaving his side." Boyd stated. Before Edgar could speak again, Boyd cut him off. "Don't try to convince me otherwise, Edgar. I'm staying right here."

Boyd's eyes began to brim with tears.

"I'm going to be right here by his side…I'm going to be here for him…I want to be with him should something happen to him tonight…" Boyd said, his voice breaking. Edgar had to fight to keep himself composed.

"He's all I have…He means the world to me…I don't have a family anymore…he's all I've got…he's my brother, Edgar." Boyd whispered. He sobbed softly. "He's my brother! I can't loose him! Not another one! I just can't!"

"I can't take it…it was hard enough watching one brother slowly die right before my eyes…please…I won't live through pain like that a second time…" Boyd sobbed. Edgar put has arm around Boyd's shoulders.

"He's twenty-freaking-five, the bastard…twenty five…twenty six on the 17th of October…Young and full of spirit…just watching him gets me depressed…it's not fair…he shouldn't be like this…he's twenty freaking five…he can't leave me yet…not like this…" Boyd whispered.

_**NEWIMPROVEDUPDATEDTOTALLYORIGINALSCENEDIVIDEROFDOOM**_

Quentin barely managed to hang on when Midas very suddenly jumped through a thick wall of brush and skidded to a halt under the cover of a small crevice created by fallen rocks. Midas stood deathly still, staring intently at the sky.

"Woah…"Quentin breathed, slumping down off of Midas's back. His hair and clothes were more than a little ruffled from the rough ride. He steadied himself on his feet by keeping a hand on Midas's flank. Quentin turned his attention to try to figure out what Midas was looking at.

"What is it, big bro?" Quentin asked hoarsely (no pun intended). Midas snorted softly and shook his head toward the sky. Quentin looked up and started to wander out of the crevice to get a better view, but Midas quickly draped his head over Quentin's shoulder and pulled him back. Quentin soon found out why.

Moments later, the unmistakable silhouette of the Areono horse Icarus soared overhead. It could be no other horse; as no other horse had the ability to fly…Quentin knew instantly that Icarus' riders must be Adran and Renka; the Sword and Shield of Areono. He could just feel it.

Once Icarus had disappeared from sight, Midas began to prance around irately, eager to get Quentin back on his back.

"They're heading right toward the guardian sanctuary…you don't think that they could possibly—" Quentin never got to finish that thought as Midas, having run out of what little patience he had, tossed Quentin up onto his back with his head and took off running after Icarus.

_**NEWIMPROVEDUPDATEDTOTALLYORIGINALSCENEDIVIDEROFDOOM**_

"…And Razputin is a psychic too, so he'll be able to teach you how to hone your powers." Sam said.

"He's a psychic too?!" Dart breathed.

"Yes, a very, very powerful one. One of the youngest and most powerful in the world." Sam said.

"Wow…" Dart sighed in amazement. Sam chuckled at the boy's excitement.

"And then there are his friends…of course, I told you about Sheegor already…oh, Fred! Fred is really tall, but don't let his height scare you…he's one of the most compassionate people you'll ever meet…he and his partner/best friend Boyd own and operate the ship I was coming over here on…its kinda funny, because I'll tell you, leaders blood flows through his veins true as anything…I'll bet he'd make his ancestor Napoleon Bonaparte proud…" Sam said.

"Oh…um…w-who's Napoleon Bonaparte, Sam?" Dart asked. Sam laughed. He suddenly realized that Dart's attention was back on the door. The boy looked suddenly frightened.

"Dart? You wanted to know about Napoleon?" Sam asked.

"I-I think it shall have to wait for another time…Sam? How upset do you think Crispin and Dr. Loboto would be if I were to leave the sanctuary?" Dart asked.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because Renka and Adran are headed this way…" Dart said weakly.

"In that case, I'm sure they'd find it in their hearts to forgive you someday…let's skedaddle!" Sam cried. Dart's eyes darted around the room nervously. He swallowed thickly and hesitantly picked Sam up. As he held Sam to his chest, his eyes continued to dart about desperately. Sam could feel the boys' heart racing beneath his prominent ribcage…

"Dart, come on, we need to get out of here if these Renka and Adran characters are half as bad as everyone makes them out to be…" Sam urged.

"I-I know…but what should I do? Where do I go? What about Crispin and Dr. Loboto? What if they come back and I'm gone? How will we ever find each other? Or worse! What if they come back and find Renka and Adran here and get attacked?!" Dart cried.

"Dart, we need to just choose a direction, preferably one headed away from Adran and Renka, and start running. We can't afford to worry about anything else right now. Our only priority right now is to keep Adran and Renka from finding you. There's no time for planning things out. We're just going to have to play things by ear for now, okay?" Sam said, his tone firm, but his words gentle and reassuring to the child's ears.

Dart nodded shakily. Sam could feel the boy trembling and see the frightened tears welling in the boys eyes. Dart drew a deep shaky breath and hesitantly went for the door.

"And Dart?" Sam interjected. Dart's attention returned to him. Sam gazed steadily into the boy's eyes. "It's going to be okay. You're not alone anymore. I'm gonna be right here with you every step of the way. Things are gonna be alright."

This coaxed a small smile from the boy. Dart nodded.

"Now, time to make like a ball and bounce on outta here…." Sam said. The boy chuckled and nodded before dashing out the door, his spirits renewed.

_**TO BE CONTINUED….**_

…Yeah, I know…long wait for such a short, uneventful chapter --…but at least I'm getting back into my writers groove!

Will Crispin and Loboto make it to Raz and Co. in time to save Fred's life? Will Dart be able to escape being recaptured by Adran and Renka? What is Midas plotting as he follows after Icarus? Will Midas drag young Quentin into Renka and Adran's line of fire, or does Midas have other plans?

Consult your magic 8 ball for possible answers XD!

My magic 8 ball says…( shakes magic 8 ball ) …Read and Review, and all shall soon be answered…


End file.
